Past Phantoms
by ariace613
Summary: Finale of this series. On the surface, everything seems perfect for the Brawlers. They beat Gundalia in the war, defanged its leadership, and Bakugan Interspace is thriving. But the image is marred. Alice Gehabich is still missing, on voluntary exile to rediscover herself. And, even worse, Gus is still at large, masterminding the Brawlers' demise. The age of the Brawlers is ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. I hope you're easy, because the next story is finally here! At least, the first chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

**P.S. I'm hoping to take a few characters and Bakugan from season four arc one, but ghee story is, for once, my own. **

XXX

Chapter 1: Foundations

Gus Grav was trudging through a forest of pine trees at a steady pace. The sun overhead was bright, with hardly a cloud in the sky to block it, but the trees provided at least some shelter. He kept a steady breath as he continued his course, animals scurrying out of his way.

He kept heading in s single direction, knowing exactly where he was _and_ where he was going. "Why is it that this… Moscow… has such large forests?", he murmured to himself in annoyance. "No matter. No forest can stop me from reaching my goal, no matter how big."

Looking at a shadow creek ahead of him, Gus carelessly leapt over it. Natural obstacles would barely slow him down.

As he continued his journey, Gus began thinking about the change of scenery from just a couple hours beforehand…

XXX

_Gus was still in his cell, kept imprisoned by an energy door. While he waited for his evening meal, he was planning his escape. And fuming at those who imprisoned him: the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The humans who disrupted everything, the Vestals that aided their fight, and _especially _his former master, the former Spectra: Keith. He raged just thinking of the name. _

_The man he devoted his life to, was the man who abandoned their shared vision for the universe and locked _Gus _up in the first place. If Gus ever got the chance, he'd see Keith dead. _

_A bell chimed, alerting Gus to the incoming meal. It was time. He positioned himself to the wall. _

_A slot opened up right next to where Gus placed himself, depositing a plastic tray with food on it. As soon as the food went through, the slot began to close, but Gus was already moving. _

_A hand shot out to the dialogue, just barely slipping through. It continued attempts to close, slamming onto Gus's wrist. _

_Gus grit his teeth as his wrist bruised, but he was resolute. He snaked his hand further into the wall, severing a single circuit. _

_Keith was a fool. He had locked Gus up in the cell that _Gus _helped build. He knew of an emergency release that would let out all prisoners in case the station suffered heavy damage. It was just a matter of reaching it at a time Keith wasn't monitoring him. _

_His wrists were bruised from previous attempts to reach it, but this time he was successful. As he pulled out his wrist, the lasers holding him in shut off, allowing him to go free. _

_Smiling in satisfaction, Gus walked out of the cell. At that moment, it was just a matter of covering his tracks. A holographic projection of himself, altering the feed of himself. Simple tasks for him. _

_As he passed the laboratory, he heard a voice. _

_"Gus…" _

_"Damn it!", Gus cursed, knowing the source of that voice. He walked into the lab to see Rex Vulcan, his former battling partner, suspended on a Bakugan scanner. _

_"Mas...ter…", Vulcan said. _

_"Shut up, Vulcan", Gus said, turning to leave. _

_"Wait… don't leave…" _

_Gus didn't even hesitate. He walked out and continued walking away, towards the Dimensional transporter system. _

XXX

_Vulcan was a loyal servant_, Gus thought to himself. _But he isn't of any value anymore. What I need is to find a Bakugan with enough power to usurp the Brawlers._ He knew the chances were small, but he would persist. He'd spend the rest of his life if he had to. They wouldn't ever cage him again. _Ever_.

He picked up his pace a bit, getting impatient. After a few minutes of that, he found what he was looking for: a stone building and log cabin in the center of a meadow.

"Finally", Gus said. "Gehabich lab." He noted a rather large crater in the clearing, then dismissed it as wreckage of a battle. Entering the manor, he kept a wary eye on everything. He relaxed slightly with a realization. "There's no one here."

As he traveled through the laboratory, he began to reminisce an old memory: one of himself, Lync, Ace and Keith - no, he was _Spectra_ then - being present in the very building he was currently traversing. They had held Alice's grandfather hostage to coerce her to their side.

Gus remembered it fondly. It was one prong Spectra took to attain his ultimate goal. Yet the memory was marred now - by Gus's knowledge of what his master would become. So he pressed on.

He walked up to the computers and powered them up. Several screens lit up, awaiting input. Those computers were linked with all of the Brawlers' servers. All the knowledge they had accumulated - their allies, enemies and assets, were now here to learn. The single chink in their armor that Gus could exploit. And he did

Gus smirked. He prepared a flash drive to copy any useful data for further study. As it was, he had some reading to do.

XXX

Three humanoid figures were working on computer controls. The technology connected to it was highly advanced, far beyond human technology. Vestal technology. Several different holo screens displayed different algorithms, each one trying to solve the same problem with different methods.

The humanoids, Vestals, continued their eruption for several minutes, absolute in determination and increasing frustration as they continually failed, one of them slumped back in defeat.

This one was female, with short cut orange hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a small silver jacket, white gloves, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings. She slumped in defeat.

"It's useless", Mira said. "We've been working nonstop for two days straight. Gus simply didn't leave any trails to follow."

A second Vestal looked back. He was far bulkier than the other two, had spiky red hair, indigo eyes, and was wearing a black jumpsuit, a white cloak with yellow accents that went down to his hip, black gloves and white boots.

"I don't like it, but you're right", Volt Luster admitted. "Gus didn't waste an expense covering his tracks."

A white orb rolled onto Volt's shoulder, popping open. "Oh, cheer up, Volt", Brontes chided playfully, though hinting a much darker undertone. "He can't scurry away and hide forever. Once we find him, though, can I ensure he's pulverized _personally_?"

"Take this seriously, Brontes!", Volt criticized. "Gus may be the single greatest threat the Brawlers have _ever_ faced unless dealt with, sooner rather than later!"

"He left his only loyal Bakugan behind", Brontes said. "He can't fight us. That's why he ran away. How much damage can he do?"

"Underestimating the enemy will lead to disaster, Brontes", the third Vestal said. He had long, spiky blonde hair, similar blue eyes to Mira. He was wearing a red T-shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He stood a half foot taller than Mira, but was a head below Volt.

"Gus is far more calculating than any of us gave him credit for", Keith said. "Even without a Bakugan, he is a threat. He's a zealot to his ideals, which in of itself makes him dangerous. He is a calculating and patient warrior. And, even worse, he knows each of the human and Vestal Battle Brawlers. He won't show himself until he's well and ready for us, and when he is…" Keith paused a moment. "Gus left Vulcan behind. That suggests he has his eyes on higher levels. A Bakugan powerful enough to defeat our champion Bakugan."

"So what are we supposed to do?", Mira asked. "Maybe we can coordinate with Alice to track him down..."

"Alice, according to Marucho, has gone missing herself", Volt said. "Still, it's likely Gus covered that trail, anyway."

"Alice went missing? Shame", Keith's Bakugan, a red colored ball shape on Keith's shoulder, grumbled. "I wanted to show Hydranoid he's _not_ better than me."

"Helios, please, try to focus on the real enemy", Keith reminded his Bakugan. "Unchecked, Gus could destroy us all."

"Hmph", Helios grunted. "Hydranoid's time will come."

Mira approached her brother, worry in her eyes. "You still blame yourself for him, do you?", Mira asked.

"How could I not?", Keith questioned in reply. "Gus is a zealot of the ideals _I_ taught him. Flawed ideals, yes, but that won't stop him. I should have realized that his constant protestations against my new methods implied something more, but I didn't. I am the root _and_ the enabler, so how am I _not_ at fault?"

"Gus made his own choices", Mira insisted. "You couldn't have known. You did the right thing. We _all_ expected him to follow your example. _Don't_ blame yourself for _his_ choices."

"I suppose", Keith said. "We can't do much more than wait for him to show his hand at this point. And ready ourselves for him. Mira?"

"Yeah?", Mira said.

Keith held out a brown orb in his hand, extending it to Mira. The orb shook in Keith's hands.

"I'm entrusting Rex Vulcan to your care", Keith said. "Gus's abandoning him gave him the desire to reform from his control. _You_ must aid him in this."

"I'll do my best", Mira said, taking the Bakugan in her palm. "He deserves his freedom from that man."

"Until we can find Gus or Alice, I suggest we take a small sabbatical", Keith said. "We need the rest."

"Yeah, finally!", Brontes uproared in cheer. "Enough of this mopey stuff! We just came back from winning a war! We deserve a celebration!"

Volt groaned. "We have nothing better to do, I suppose."

The three Vestals then separated, finally allowing themselves to unwind.

XXX

(Five months later)

Three humans men were residing in a control room of Bakugan Interspace. One of them, a blonde haired, blue eyed guy with a blue short sleeved, button down shirt, beige shirts and red lined glasses, was examining a computer.

Another, a brown haired, maroon eyed guy in a red jacket, a black high collar, black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders, a white and blue T-shirt, blue jeans and a brown belt was relaxing on a bench.

The third, a brown eyed, black haired man with a light green shirt under a white shirt with dark green trimming, a dark green choker, tan colored pants and light brown boots, was sitting on the floor. His eyelids were closed as he sat in a meditative position.

"Hey, guys! Come take a look!", Marucho said to Dan and Shun. The monitor in front of marucho displayed a battlefield in the Interspace. "The semifinal round of the team's division is about to start."

"Finally", Dan said. "I've been waiting since forever." He got up and walked over, eager to watch the battle.

Shun shadowed his eyes open and sat up in one fluid motion. He walked up to the others, waiting for the action to truly begin.

"It's a good idea to look at the battle", Marucho said. "We _will_ have to face the winners."

"Ah, big deal", Dan deadpanned. "The Brawlers are practically undefeated. Those newbies are out of their league."

"Maybe, but they _are_ rising stars in Bakugan Interspace", Shun responded. "You'd be wise not to ignore them. Both teams got this far for a reason."

"They're _still_ amateurs", Dan replied. "We've faced tougher in the war."

"We had A-… _more Brawlers_… in the war", Marucho said, just barely avoiding a specific name.

"You can say her name, Marucho", Shun said. His face was impassive, as always. "I'm not upset about her leaving. She needed to be alone to rediscover who she was."

"You _can_ miss her, Shun", Marucho said. "_I_ miss her."

"I do miss her", Shun said. "I just know there's more work to do. We have to keep the Brawlers' reputation intact."

"And right now, that means watching this battle to learn as much as we can about our opponents", Marucho said.

"Look, it's starting", Dam pointed out. On these screen, the announcer began his introductions.

XXX

"Hello, fans and battlers, and welcome to the semifinal round of the Bakugan Interspace official team tournament!", an excited male announcer called. "In this matchup, two teams full of fresh blood and new talent will be competing head to head for a chance to usurp the Battle Brawlers as champions of Interspace!"

The crowd cheered, the roar deafening for a time span of ten seconds, until it died down enough for the announcer to continue.

"Yes, it's quite the exciting turn of events!", he agreed. "On the south side of the field, one can clearly see them. The duo that rose through the ranks with their grace and class! A pair of dangerous beauties, the thorned roses: Chris and Soon, the Sirens!"

Two young women walked out of a corridor, entering the battle stage. As they got to their place, they turned and greeted the fans, who once more uproared at their arrival.

One girl was a yellow blonde haired and purple haired girl, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, a gray jacket with a white collar, and white boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was cut short and smoothly curled down her head. Chris of the Sirens waved her hands frantically, soaking up the adoration of the crowd.

The other girl was a redhead with blue eyes, clear glasses, and sporting a red dress over a barely seen white shirt, a maroon jacket over it and brown boots that reached her ankles. In contrast to her teammate, Soon calmly waved a hand to greet the crowds.

"And, on the north side-" the announcer continued, signaling the audience the calm down. "-we have a two of a team who fought tooth and nail to be here! A quartet of power to rival the Brawlers! Give it up for Robin and Noah of the Four Dragons!"

Two other people walked out of the opposing corridor, each one male. As they entered the battlefield, the crowd erupted in cheers just as loud as before.

One of them was a brown haired, green eyed guy with a navy over shirt with a white collar, gray jeans, maroon gloves and maroon boots. He only responded to the crowd with a small chuckle.

The other was a bit smaller, with black spiky hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt under a blue shirt with purple trimming and khaki pants. He seemed slightly uncomfortable with the crowd's roar.

"Uh… I'm not sure about this", Noah murmured.

"It'll be ok", Robin said. "Forget the crowd, Noah. It's _us_ and _them_." He gestured to the Sirens. "We've trained for this. You'll be great."

"Yeah… I can do this", Noah said, reassured. "Us and them. Easy."

"Now you've got it", Robin glanced at the Sirens, who stared back readily.

As the crowd kept their cheering up, absorbing themselves into a battle that hadn't even begun yet, no one noticed a figure watching the fight from the top of the stands, in the aisle behind them. His features and outfit were covered in a black cloak. Held tight in his hand were six different marbles - one Bakugan of each Attribute. His gaze was locked onto the battlefield.

"Perhaps they'll do… I'll see if they are", he mused to himself as the preparations proceeded.

"Now, remember, this is a tournament battle, so tournament rules apply", the announcer cautioned. "Each battler is allowed to deploy _one_ Bakugan per round. Battle Gear is _strictly_ prohibited. If either side violates these rules, it's an instant disqualification! But I'm sure you all know that by now!"

"Indeed we do", Soon's voice declared. "We shall prevail."

"Right on!", Chris chimed beside Soon. "So bring it on. We're ready!"

"So are we", Robin replied. His state intensified into a glare.

"Ok then!", the announcer called. "Let the battle begin… now!"

"Ladies first, guys! Gate Card, set!", Chris exclaimed, throwing a Gate Card down as soon as the announcer gave the go ahead. She clutched a purple marble, giving it a light kiss before throwing it onto the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Clawsaurus!"

From a dark purple flash of light, a Bakugan rose. Dark purple in color, it was a heavily armored, six legged creature with red eyes and deadly pincers, and a long sharp tail.

"And I shall follow", Soon said, throwing in a white colored sphere. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Spidaro!"

Another Bakugan appeared from a flash of yellow light. It stood on four legs. Its small midsection had a flap over it that closed like another layer of armor. It's forehead had a small hole to fire every attacks from. It had two long spear like pincers, ready for combat, and it was white nearly all over.

"Here they are", Robin said.

"All right. Let's go!", Noah called, trying to keep his spirits high.

Both of them launched a Bakugan into the battle: one green, the other brown. "Bakugan, brawl!", they called. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Rise, Ventus Ziperator!"

"Rise, Subterra Ziperator!"

Two nearly identical Bakugan arose, each one a bipedal creature with triangular wings, a small bug-like head, and an armored chest. The only differences were their color schemes, one being the green associated with Ventus, and the other being a Subterra related brown coloring. They both flew into the air, shrieking identical cries, in near complete unison with each other.

_Clawsaurus: 700, Spidaro: 800_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

"Remember the plan, Noah", Robin reminded his teammate.

"Yeah, I remember", Noah replied. Both of them prepared an ability from their Baku Pod devices.

"**Ability Activate!**", they both called in unison. "**Chain Whip!**"

Each Ziperator raised its right hand across its chest for a moment, channeling energy through it. That energy took shape of long whips, green and orange respectively, extended through the hand. Each Ziperator cracked their whips against the ground experimentally, leaving gashes on the floor.

_Clawsaurus: 700-200-200=300, Spidaro: 800-200-200=400_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

The two digital Ziperator clones whipped their energy whips through the air, shrieking completely identical cries before flying into the air, and descending towards the Spidaro and Clawsaurus. Each one kept their course as they approached. Both the Ventus clone and the Subterra clone flew towards the digital Spidaro, obviously trying to overwhelm their opponents one at a time.

"And there they go! Robin and Norah are using the double trouble style that the Four Dragons are infamous for!", the announcer notified, rousing the audience.

"A brute force attack like that shall never defeat the class we bring to battle", Soon predicted. Her own Baku Pod flashed an ability. "Shall I give a demonstration? **Ability Activate! Armored Carapace!**"

The hard flap over Spidaro's main body closed down, covering it as an exoskeleton. After that was completed, it began glowing as Spidaro's energy increased.

Robin's Ziperator slashed Spidaro's armor with its green energy whip, but it was easily defended against. It bounced off, ending up striking the Ziperator, instead. The Ziperator gave a shriek of pain as its own attack caught it by surprise and hit it.

"Woah!", Robin yelled.

"Relax, I've got it!", Noah said. He directed his Bakugan by aiming his pointer finger at the Spidaro. "Attack!"

The Subterra Ziperator followed Noah's command, attacking the armored Spidaro with its own energy whip, only to be repelled just as easily as Robin's clone was.

_Clawsaurus: 300+200+200=700, Spidaro: 400+200+200+300=1100_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

"Seriously?", Robin questioned.

"What? That should've done something!", Noah protested.

"Sheer might alone will be insufficient against us", Soon reiterated.

"Yeah, it's gonna take a lot more than that!", Chris agreed, her Baku and revealing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Photon Pincer!**"

Clawsaurus lifted its front pair of pincers from the ground, pointing one at each one of the Ziperator clones. The bladed ends of the pincers began to glow purple in color, glowing with energy. A moment later, Clawsaurus fired two bolts of purple energy, one aimed at each Ziperator.

_Clawsaurus: 700+400=1100, Spidaro: 1100_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

The beams of Clawsaurus's power struck both of the Ziperator clones, knocking them both away.

The crowd shouted encouragement as the Sirens fought back. "Chris and Soon prove that they're no pushovers, either!", the announcer chimed. "First Soon guards, then Chris counterattacks! It's graceful teamwork like that that got the Sirens this far!"

The two Ziperator regained their control of their course, though, and began to fly around, utilizing air superiority. Clawsaurus and Spidaro found it impossible to lock onto them.

"Like you said, it's going to take a lot more than that, _Sirens_", Robin said. "How about we show you how the Dragons do things? Noah?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!", Noah declared. Once more, they each had their Baku Pods prepare an ability each.

"**Ability Activate!**", both of them announced in unison. "**Duke Gear!**"

The two Ziperator clones stopped their flying around, showing themselves to lock onto the Sirens' Bakugan. Robin's Ziperator faced Clawsaurus, and Noah's aimed at Spidaro.

Then, each digital Ziperator clone suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into its chest, a beam glaring bright green and brown, respectively. Another moment, the two Ziperator unleashed the energy into single beams of energy, firing at their previously intended targets.

_Clawsaurus: 1100, Spidaro: 1100_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800+400=1200, Ziperator (Subterra): 800+400=1200_

"Oh, I'm real scared", Chris said sarcastically.

"Just because you can coordinate attacks does not mean you can properly control yourselves", Soon declared, unfazed by the incoming blasts. "Chris?"

"Yeah, I got it", Chris replied, swiping her hand forward. "**Gate Card Open! Change Link Force!**"

A rectangular shape on the ground began to glow a bright white color, the light permeating throughout the field. A pressure began to affect the two blasts of energy, clinging to them as they approached their targets. Right before they could hit home, the energy blasts suddenly diverged, switching targets. The green blast began heading toward the Subterra Ziperator. The orange blast redirected towards the Ventus Ziperator.

_Clawsaurus: 1100, Spidaro: 1100_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 1200-400-400=400, Ziperator (Subterra): 1200-400-400=400_

"What a move!", the announcer exclaimed. "The Dragons tried to close the gap, but their own power was turned against them by the Gate Card! How will they counter?"

"They…", Robin was at a loss for words, but Noah pulled at his arm.

"They turned our own attacks on us", Noah noted, but his face belied confidence. "They're not the only ones who can redirect attacks, Robin. Let's set them straight."

Robbins look relaxed to a grin. "Yeah. Good idea." His eyes fixed back to the battle. "Why don't _you_ take the lead here?"

"Ok… sure", Noah said. He raised his arm, with Robin following. Each of their Baku Pods flashed another ability.

"**Ability Activate! Swap Ton!**", the two shouted at the same time.

Each Ziperator clone stretched their wings outwards, channeling energy through them. They began following their attributes color as their own beams neared them.

Right before they would've gotten hit, the two Ziperator sent a shockwave of colored energy, stopping the blasts in place. But they didn't stay there. After a moment, they changed course once more, again going towards Clawsaurus and Spidaro.

_Clawsaurus: 1100, Spidaro: 1100_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 400+400+400=1200, Ziperator (Subterra): 400+400+400=1200_

"What? What's going on?!", Chris demanded in shock.

"It seems their level of power isn't the _only_ thing going for them", Soon noted.

"Oh, what a comeback!", the announcer called. "The Dragons just used abilities to manually counter the Gate Card, and now they're back on top!"

"Watch out!", Chris yelled, a moment too late.

The energy blasts kept their course, the orange one hitting Spidaro, and the green one connected with Clawsaurus. Twin sized explosions rocked them even in their sturdy armor, taking them both out. The two Bakugan shrunk down to ball form, dropping down to the Sirens.

_Soon: 80%_

_Chris: 80%_

Both Ziperator reverted back to ball form, flying into Noah and Robin's hands, discussing their victory.

Watching this happen, Chris began to pout. "How'd we lose that?", she wondered.

"We were overconfident", Soon decided. "Our enemies are not weak. We face adversaries at our own level. Victory will mean giving everything we've got."

Chris began to think of a human, one she considered an idol. Watching her battle with her Darkus Bakugan, defeating anyone and everyone who got in her way, yet still only using as much force as was strictly necessary.

She reminisced one battle in particular: watching the five headed champion Bakugan, Blackout Hydranoid, battle against a Subterra Glotronoid. He won, of course, never using the excess power he was known to have. A perfect combination of power and class. That was what inspired Chris to battle with the Darkus Attribute.

_Even _if _Alice would find herself outmatched,_ Chris thought to herself, _she'd never give up. She'd give everything she had, so will I!_

"Yeah, we're not going to go down now", Chris said, waking up from her thoughts. "We've come _way_ too far to back down now."

"That's the spirit", Soon encouraged.

"Yeah! We did it!", Noah cheered, still excited over the first round victory.

"Don't pat yourself on the back just yet, kid", Robin cautioned. "They're not finished yet, and neither are we."

"Right", Noah agreed. He then threw down his own card. "Gate Card, set!" As the card hit the floor, it expanded in a harmless brown shockwave.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the four amateur battlers shouted, throwing their Bakugan into the battle. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, four Bakugan rose into the fray, starting each other down for a second round in the battle.

_Clawsaurus: 700, Spidaro: 800_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

"We're gonna teach you girls a lesson that you won't ever forget!", Robin yelled as he and Noah prepared their next abilities.

"**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

Both Ziperator clones extended their two arms forward, placing them near each other and focusing energy outward. As they channeled their energy, the two separated, flanking Clawsaurus this time. When they were ready, they unleashed their energy ahead in the form of a green maelstrom and a blast of brown energy, both heading straight ahead, towards the digital Clawsaurus from both sides.

_Clawsaurus: 700, Spidaro: 800_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800+500=1300, Ziperator (Subterra): 800+500=1300_

"No no no no! Not again!", Chris shrieked in alarm. She raised her arms to cover her face.

The two blasts hit the ground directly below Clawsaurus, creating two big explosions. The explosions rocked the fields, making smoke screens that hid the Darkus Bakugan from view.

"That's right", Robin gloated. "Anyone foolish enough to challenge us is going down _hard_." He looked around the field, as if daring to be contested.

"Not quite!", Chris's voice rolled over the field. It did not bely any kind of cheerfulness, though. Her Baku Pod was shining an ability.

Add the smoke cleared, it showed Clawsaurus still in the fight. It's hard exoskeleton was glowing a faint purple light, enhancing Clawsaurus's defensive prowess.

_Clawsaurus: 700+200=900, Spidaro: 800_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 1300-500-200=600, Ziperator (Subterra): 1300-500-200=600_

"**Ability Activate! Black Defense!**", Chris announced. She glared at her opponents, pulls dilated as her upbeat attitude was replaced by sudden rage. "Now, I'm mad, boys!"

"Chris?", Soon questioned.

The blonde ignored the redhead, simply having her Baku Pod display another ability. "**Ability Activate! Land Sonic!**", Chris yelled.

Clawsaurus's armor stopped glowing, as all its energy was channeled into its mouth. The maw began to emit a dark purple aura as the attack charged up.

_Clawsaurus: 900+400=1300, Spidaro: 800_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 600-400=200, Ziperator (Subterra): 600-400=200_

Clawsaurus then opened its mouth as wide as possible, unleashing his attack, of a large dark purple energy blast, against the Subterra Ziperator clone. The blast consumed Noah's Ziperator, knocking him to the ground.

"Woah! Where'd that come from?", Noah demanded.

Clawsaurus didn't give another moment, though. It unleashed another blast of energy, this time attacking the Ventus Ziperator. Like the other clone, Robin's Ziperator was knocked to the ground.

"That one's powerful!", Robin yelled.

"I bet you thought you had this battle in the bag, huh? Well, you're wrong. Dead wrong! Got it?", Chris demanded.

"Chris", Soon said.

"Either pull your weight or get out of the way", Chris said.

Soon stood still for a moment, having never seen this side of her teammate before. "Alright", Soon finally said. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Drain Impact!**"

Spidaro aimed his forehead at Robin's Ziperator, collecting yellow energy in the cannon on its forehead, accompanied with a low growl. After several moments of charging up, Spidaro unleashed a medium sized beam of light yellow energy right at the Ventus Ziperator clone.

_Clawsaurus: 1300, Spidaro: 800+500=1300_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 200, Ziperator (Subterra): 200_

As the yellow beam neared the other side of the battle, it split up into several beams of Haos energy. The separation allowed the beam to strike at both Ziperator clones at once, with a few stray beams connecting with the ground, making small explosions.

"It looks like the Sirens are ruling this round, folks!", the announcer inputted. "The Dragons' initial attack was quickly countered, and those two ladies responded with powerful counters. Can Noah and Robin come back from this?"

"Yeah, no problem", Robin replied.

"Are you sure?", Soon questioned, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Starring Arrow!**"

Spidaro opened its mouth, preparing another attack. From the maw within, Spidaro began firing a barrage of glowing arrows right at the two Ziperator.

_Clawsaurus: 1300, Spidaro: 1300_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 200-300=0, Ziperator (Subterra): 200-300=0_

Weakened by the two earlier attacks, the Ziperator clones were too dazed to evade such an attack. But their battlers had a response.

"I've got this!", Noah exclaimed, swiping his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Explode!**"

The Gate Card below opened up, flooding the field with multicolored energy. A wall of power intercepted the arrow barrage, protecting the two Ziperator. Then, more energy imbued into the Ziperator, heightening their power. They stood up, damage done to them being restored by the millisecond.

_Clawsaurus: 1300, Spidaro: 1300_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

"What?", Chris questioned.

"They nullified the ability", Soon stated. "And they restored their Bakugan to base power level."

"They're still pretty far ahead", Noah said.

"Yeah. Enough of this 'double attack' thing", Robin said. "It's getting predictable. You run interference for my attack. Ok?"

"Got it!", Noah called. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Ziperator, **Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**"

Noah's Ziperator raised both hands across its chest for a moment, channeling energy through them both. That energy took shape of a pair of long whips, colored orange, extended through the hands.

_Clawsaurus: 1300-200=1100, Spidaro: 1300-200=1100_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

The brown Ziperator charged with both whips, cracking them against both Clawsaurus and Spidaro in quick succession, but their tough hides lurched any real damage. All three Subterra Ziperator could accomplish was holding them back for a moment. Then, it had to pull back.

"You really think that's going to be enough?", Chris asked. Rage was still flaring in her gaze.

"This will be!", Robin replied, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

The Ventus Ziperator clone suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into its chest, a beam glaring bright green. Another moment, the green Ziperator unleashed the energy into a single beam of energy, firing right at Spidaro.

_Clawsaurus: 1100, Spidaro: 1100_

_Ziperator (Ventus): 800+400=1200, Ziperator (Subterra): 800_

The green beam struck Spidaro, creating a large explosion that knocked down the Haos Bakugan.

"Spidaro, stay strong!", Soon yelled. "They've abandoned their double attack strategy."

"You targeted the wrong Bakugan!", Chris shouted. "Clawsaurus!"

The Darkus Bakugan screeched in reply, slamming into Noah's Subterra Ziperator. The brown Ziperator fell to the ground, then going to ball form, dropping to Noah.

_Noah: 40%_

"Look at that!", the announcer called. "Looks like Noah's out of the round! Way to go, Chris!"

The crowd went wild as the battle continually intensified. They obviously had a lot of attachment to the two teams.

On his high ground over the battle, the cloaked person smirked. The battlers he saw were impressive, for children playing a game. They were looking more promising every moment.

The three remaining Bakugan began a standoff. Despite being outnumbered, the Ventus Ziperator was unfazed by both the Darkus Clawsaurus and the Haos Spidaro's attempts of dominance.

_Clawsaurus: 1100, Spidaro: 1100_

_Ziperator: 1200_

"Now, let's finish them off. Shall we, Spidaro?", Soon said. Her Baku Pod created another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ghoul Cannon!**"

Spidaro recovered from the attack that it suffered, then once more aimed its forehead at Robin's Ziperator, collecting yellow energy in the cannon on its forehead for the second time. After several moments of charging up, Spidaro unleashed another medium sized beam of light yellow energy right at the Ventus Ziperator clone.

_Clawsaurus: 1100, Spidaro: 1100+400=1500_

_Ziperator: 1200_

"Not this time, Soon!", Robin yelled. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Sonic Shield!**"

Ziperator landed on the ground, preparing for the incoming energy attack. The clone reached out with its hands, exerting energy outwards, forming it into a dome of green energy.

The yellow blast impacted the dome, but the green energy defense managed to withstand the blast. Once Spidaro stopped its blast, Ziperator took down the dome, looking completely unharmed.

_Clawsaurus: 1100, Spidaro: 1500-400=1100_

_Ziperator: 1200+300=1500_

Ziperator then flew forward, crashing into Spidaro. The Haos Bakugan reverted from the impact, dropping to Soon in failure.

"No… I lost", Soon muttered.

_Soon: 0%_

"Aaaaand - Soon is down for the count!", the announcer called out. "Can Chris win the battle alone?"

"Yeah… I can", Chris said. Her teammate losing seemed to slightly jolt her out of her rage. "Ok… I can't win a two on one. I've got to take out Robin here. Then I can take on Noah next round." That was her only possible path to winning. So, she had her Baku Pod form two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Photon Pincer, plus Land Sonic!**"

Clawsaurus lifted its front pair of pincers from the ground, pointing both at the Ziperator clone. The bladed ends of the pincers began to glow purple in color, glowing with energy. A moment later, Clawsaurus fired two bolts of purple energy, aimed at the Ziperator.

At the same time, energy was channeled into its mouth. The maw began to emit a dark purple aura as the attack charged up. Clawsaurus then opened its mouth as wide as possible, unleashing his attack, of a large dark purple energy blast, against the enemy Bakugan.

The twin energy bolts enclosed onto the large blast, the two attacks fusing into one deadly attack.

_Clawsaurus: 1100+400+400=1900_

_Ziperator: 1500-400=1100_

"Using double abilities, aren't we?", Robin asked rhetorically. His Baku Pod generated another two abilities. "I can roll that way. **Double Ability Activate! Ninja Boost, plus Tetra Blaster!**"

First, Ziperator sent out some of his Ventus power, condensing it into a circular shape just ahead. The energy solidified into a plate of transparent green energy - a booster shield.

"It's time to say goodnight!", Robin exclaimed.

Ziperator began charging another boat if energy in his chest, glowing an even brighter green than earlier. After several seconds, during which the Darkus blast came ever closer, Ziperator unleashed a large beam of green energy, straight into the booster shield. As the energy went through the plate, it came out in double the size, easily matching Clawsaurus's efforts.

Green and purple powers clashed, with each side vying for dominance. Chris glared straight ahead with determination, but it wasn't her day. In the end, the purple blast was broken apart, leaving Clawsaurus open to Ziperator's power.

"No!", Chris shouted.

Clawsaurus reverted from the power, dropping to Chris. She had to kneel in order to retrieve her Bakugan.

_Clawsaurus: 1300_

_Ziperator: 1700_

_Chris: 0%_

The Ventus Ziperator glowed green, shrinking to ball form, which went to Robin's hand. Then, the audience went ballistic.

"And it's over!", the announcer made clear. "Despite Chris's effort, Robin's combo of Ninja Boost and Tetra Blaster was too strong for her! That means the team finalists are the Four Dragons!"

"Nice job, Robin", Noah congratulated. "You beat them both. I guess I still have a lot to learn…"

"You'll figure it out", Robin said. "You did do pretty good in the battle."

"Really? You think so?", Noah asked.

"Sure", Robin replied. "You did pretty good as backup."

"Thanks!"

On the other side, Chris stood back up. She calmed down, but her eyes showed disappointment and sadness.

"All that work," she muttered, "and I couldn't even beat one Ziperator." She began to think inwards. _I guess I'll have to try harder. I'll prove myself worthy of your legacy yet, Alice._

"That was disappointing", Soon said. "Still, Chris, you did great. You lasted longer than I did, and _almost_ pulled it off."

"Thanks, girl", Chris said aloud.

"Up next, in this very battlefield, two representatives of the Four Dragons will compete against two of the Brawlers for the final round! Hold onto your seats, fans, because the action is just getting started!" That announcement earned a roar of approval from the audience.

XXX

The three Brawlers were in their control room, having watched the whole battle. Shun was impassive outwardly, Marucho had an intrigued look, but Dan was absolutely delighted.

"You saw that, right?", Dan asked. "Those guys battled with Ziperator!"

"Yes, we did see that", Marucho replied. "And they use simultaneous attacks in battle. It's how they do tag team battles."

"So, all four of them use Ziperator?", Dan repeated. "Dude, I've gotta battle in this. I know their moves!"

"And _they_, conversely, will know _your_ moves", Shun responded. "We also know how Ziperator fight. _Marucho_ and _I_ are the logical choices."

"Yeah… fine", Dan said. "Give them hell for me, alright?"

"You got it", Marucho replied. He and Shun left the control center, to confront the Dragons defend their supremacy in Interspace.

XXX

In a rest area, right next to the battlefield where the championship would take place, four battlers began a short meeting. Two of them were Robin and Noah. A third was a scrawny black skinned, blue eyed and yellow haired guy with a light green vest, white long-sleeved shirt with some blue prints, and dark gray pants. The fourth was far bulkier than the rest, Sith black hair, red eyes, and wearing a brown jacket over black shirt and jeans.

"Nice job there, dude", Ben, the bulky one, congratulated, patting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Seriously, I was at the edge of my seat", Jack, the scrawny one, agreed. "You did pretty good, too, kid."

"Really? Th-Thanks", Noah said.

"We'll take it from here", Ben promised. "Pretty soon, nobody is gonna remember the Brawlers, because they'll be hailing the Dragons as their new champions by the end of the day!"

"You can say that again, man", Jack said. "They won't know what hit them."

Ben and Jack then left the room, going to the battle arena to battle the Brawlers.

XXX

"Welcome back, battle fans!", the announcer's voice projected through the arena. "Right now, Ben and Jack of the Four Dragons are going up against Shun and Marucho of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! The winners will earn the championship title for their team!"

Shun and Marucho looked towards each other, each one ready to battle. Then, they looked at their adversaries. Ben and Jack were starting back with equal determination. Jack had a manic grin on his face. Nothing was said.

"Let the battle… begin!", the announcer yelled.

"You guys are going down!", Ben shouted, throwing a card onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card deployed, Ben and Jack shared a knowing glare. Then, they looked at the present Brawlers.

"Hey, Brawlers!", Ben shouted. "Why don't we start this pummeling one on one? I'll thrash you individually, then we will as a team!"

"He's overconfident", Shun guessed.

"They may be trying to send a message", Marucho speculated. "But it doesn't make sense. Why would they compromise their known battling tactics so early in the battle? Unless they're trying to throw us off their strategies…?"

"It doesn't matter", Shun said, taking a step forward. "This first round will give an advantage for the next one. I'll take this."

"So it's ninja boy?", Ben mocked. "Perfect. Bakugan, brawl!" He threw a red colored Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Ziperator!"

Another Ziperator appeared on the field, this one mainly red in color. He shrieked as he flew into the air, getting ready to fight.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun called, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

Another Bakugan, attributed Ventus, flew up into the air. Massive green wings sprouted from a humanoid figure. Lightly armored on the chest, yet black arm guards and black shin guards. Typhoon Ingram rose up to meet Ziperator's challenge, intelligent eyes meeting digital ones of ferocity.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Ziperator: 800_

"Well, let's see how good you _really_ are!", Been shouted. His Baku Pod created an ability card. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into his chest, a beam glaring bright red. Another moment, Ziperator unleashed the energy into a single beam of energy, firing it at his winged opponent.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Ziperator: 800+400=1200_

Ingram flew to the side, dodging the red blast, but Ziperator re-aligned his chest, angling the beam to try and lock onto Ingram. Ingram kept dodging, but the digital Ziperator was relentless, continually keeping up his attack. Ingram only had so long.

"Huh. No problem", Shun said nonchalantly. His Baku Pod formed an ability in counter. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arm guards, causing them to begin glowing green with power as his powers charged up. With a battle ready cry, as soon as he was ready, Ingram charged straight into the beam, holding his glowing arm guards in counter.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+300=1000_

_Ziperator: 1200-300=900_

As the beam impacted Ingram, the Ventus Bakugan blocked it with his arm guards. Pushing through the power, Ingram slammed his arms into the Pyrus Ziperator twice, knocking him across the field.

"Nice one, Ingram", Shun noted.

"You're gonna love this one!", Ben projected, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered an even larger amount of energy into his chest, which glowed bright red at an even harsher intensity. With a dragonic shriek, Ziperator unleashed the energy, which blasted through the air on its way to Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000-300=700_

_Ziperator: 900+300=1200_

Ingram moved his arm guards to block the second blast, but the impact was too powerful. Ingram was flung from his position, almost crashing into the ground. He righted himself, keeping his glare on the enemy Ziperator.

"Like that?", Ben asked rhetorically. "Well, here's a second dose!"

On his roar, the Ziperator unleashed another blast of energy, locked right onto Ingram.

"**Ability Activate!**", Shun followed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability as he spoke. "**Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As Shun called out his ability, Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Green winds began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, began to hide Ingram's form in the eye, encasing him in a powerful shell of wind power.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Ziperator: 1200-400=800_

The red burst hit the twister, being repelled by the sheer power of Ingram's attack. The Pyrus Ziperator began to destabilise his position in the air, being greatly affected by the twister.

"What a beginning!", the announcer called. "Ben began on the attack, but Shun turned it around! But the winner can be either side!"

"Nah", Ben said. "We've got this. Now!"

Jack nodded, his grin still present. Then, he engaged a blue colored Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go get him, Aquos Ziperator!"

Another Ziperator rose up next to the Pyrus one. This one's blue coloring marked it as Aquos. This Ziperator touched the first one, both of them braving the tornado fairly well.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 800, Ziperator (Aquos): 800)=1600_

"Hey, what happened to one on one!?", demanded an outraged Marucho.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Ben yelled, ignoring an outraged Marucho. "**Field Lock!**"

As the Gate Card opened, the white glow grew quickly, but slowly dimmed down. But Marucho didn't try to throw in his Bakugan. He knew it would be futile.

"I can't believe the mighty Brawlers fell for such an obvious trick", Ben snickered. "So much for being the best!"

"You're finished now!", Jack agreed.

Shun's face remained impassive for a moment, before his glare intensified. "I was willing to play a sporting match", he said. "But then, you went and fought a dirty fight. But you locked out the wrong Brawler!"

The twister died down, showing Ingram as battle ready as ever. "We'll take you ourselves!", Ingram declared. "You fight dishonestly and dishonorably!"

"So?", Ben mocked. "I don't care about your honor! I like to fight dirty, got it?!" Both he and Jack summoned an ability from each of their Baku Pods.

"**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**", the two called simultaneously.

Both Ziperator clones flew closer to Ingram, in preparation for their attack. They ended up in the air above Ingram, on either side of him. Then, each digital Ziperator clone suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into its chest, a beam glaring bright red and blue, respectively. Another moment, the two Ziperator unleashed the energy into single beams of energy, firing down at Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 800+400=1200, Ziperator (Aquos): 800+400=1200)=2400_

Both energy blasts are nearing Ingram, closing in by the second, but Ingram kept his composure, standing his ground.

Shun said nothing to oppose his opponents. As discreetly as absolutely possible, he had his Baku Pod load and activate two abilities.

The two blasts got their mark, making twin explosions of red and blue power. The explosions were so large, they hid that whole part of the field from viewing. When the blasts dissipated, Ingram was nowhere in sight.

"Ingram, no!", Marucho called. "Why didn't you do anything, Shun?"

"You'll see", Shun said vaguely.

"Wow. I expected you to do _something_", Ben mocked. "I mean, it wouldn't have been enough, but you could've _tried_, at least." He looked around at the audience, then roared to them. "Guess that's what he gets for standing in the Dragons' way!"

The audience uproared in response, the sound deafening no matter where it was in the field.

Jack chuckled. "One down, one to go. Hahahahahaha!"

The two waited for their Bakugan to ball form, but that didn't happen. Instead, something else occurred.

Underneath both Ziperator, the shadows of their flying figures began to seemingly _expand_, becoming far larger than they should've been. Them, they erupted, with dozens of Typhoon Ingram duplicates swarming from the shadows. The Ziperator were caught off guard and overwhelmed, as were their battlers.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 1200-400-200=600, Ziperator (Aquos): 1200-400-200=600)=1200_

The previously ecstatic audience went dead silent in shock. They recognized that the battle was far from over, and who had the advantage.

"What? Where'd _they_ come from?", Ben demanded.

"While you were being overly confident in your victory, I activated **Double Ability, Storm Echo and Storm Split**", Shun explained. "Here's a tip from the top: Never take your victory for granted! Now, Ingram!"

The dozens of Ingram duplicates began barraging the two Ziperator clones.

"There's too many of them!", Jack said.

At such close range, and with so many numbers, the Pyrus and Aquos Bakugan were quickly overwhelmed. They both went to ball form, dropping to the feet of their battlers.

_Ben: 70%_

_Jack: 70%_

Then, all of the duplicates disappeared, save one: the real Ingram. He reverted to ball form, returning to Shun's hand.

The crowd stayed silent for but a moment. Then, they began to let noise out. A simple change, growing in volume with each repetition, followed with applause. "Shun! Shun! Shun!"

"What a comeback!", the announcer called. "I honestly thought Shun was beaten myself, but he came from behind to win a decisive first round! No wonder he's been the champion for so long! But can the Dragons stop the Brawlers' momentum now?"

Bend's face contorted in rage as the crowd cheered on the Brawlers. "This shouldn't be happening", he growled lowly. "We should've won that one."

"He beat us at our own game", Jack added. "That's kinda funny, actually."

"Yeah! Great job, Shun!", Marucho cheered.

"Did you doubt us?", Shun asked rhetorically.

"Well…"

"I trust you", Shun said. "Go ahead. Finish this."

"Oh. Thanks!", Marucho thanked, taking hold of a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" Then, he threw in a blue Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Blast Elico!"

Another Bakugan rose up onto the field after a moment. It was a mostly humanoid figure, with a tail at the end. Fins were on the head and back, and the hands and feet were webbed. The skin was pale blue, except for the regular blue shoulders and mid, and the dark blue chest and mask over the mouth. Orange jewels adorned the chest and head.

"Wait… is Shun not going?", Jack asked.

"They're mocking us", Ben muttered. "First round, we'r forced a numbers advantage. Now, they're giving it to us."

"Talk about 'taking their victory for granted' ", Jack jeered. "Right, Shun?"

"Enough talk", Ben said. "If Shun won't battle, we'll thrash Marucho!"

Both of them launched a Bakugan into the battle: one red, and the other blue. "Bakugan, brawl!", they called. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Rise, Pyrus Ziperator!"

"Rise, Aquos Ziperator!"

In unison, both Ziperator rose up to greet their opponent. They flew up into the air, screeching loudly in an attempt for dominance.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 800, Ziperator (Aquos): 800)=1600_

Elico glared at the two Ziperator, assessing the power he was up against. Finally he said: "It seems unfair to use my powers in such an unfair fight."

"Unfair?", Ben repeated. "Alright, that's it! You're toast!"

"Very well", Blast Elico said. "I will _not_ hold back, if you insist."

"We insist _this_!", Ben yelled. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. Jack quickly followed.

"**Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**"

Each Ziperator raised its right hand across its chest for a moment, channeling energy through it. That energy took shape of long whips, red and blue respectively, extended through the hand.

_Blast Elico: 700-200-200=300_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 800, Ziperator (Aquos): 800)=1600_

The two Ziperator flung their whips around, trying to intimidate their opponent. When Elico gave them no satisfaction, they soared afterward to confront him.

The Pyrus Ziperator reached Elico first, cracking the whip. Elico sidestepped the blow, punching the Ziperator away. The Aquos Ziperator then struck, but Elico dodged it once more, striking back again.

Both digital clones follow into the air, regrouping in preparation a simultaneous attack against Elico, but they didn't get the chance.

Marucho quickly had his Baku Pod reveal another ability. "Let's do this, Elico!", Marucho yelled. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy as Elico charged an attack. With a warrior's yell, Elico shot a blast of high pressure water from those jewels. The attack seemed endless, blasting through the air with no trouble at all.

_Blast Elico: 300+500=800_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 800, Ziperator (Aquos): 800)=1600_

Both Ziperator charged in with their energy whips, only to be confronted by a torrent of water, pushing them away. Their efforts to cut through the waters proved futile, as they were forced to their side of the field.

"How'd he do that?", Ben demanded. "He's just one guy!"

"He was just lucky", Jack said. "Keep fighting!"

"If I got a dollar every time someone called the Brawlers 'just lucky' when they were losing, I'd be able to replicate my family's fortune", Marucho said.

"Quit talking!", Ben ordered.

"Pummel them!", Jack told his Ziperator. Both battlers summoned an ability from their Baku Pods.

"**Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!**"

Each Ziperator clone suddenly gathered an even larger amount of energy into his chest than Duke Gear, which ended up glowing bright red and blue, respectively, at an even harsher intensity. With a dragonic shriek, both Ziperator unleashed the energy, which sailed straight for Elico.

_Blast Elico: 800-300-300=200_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 800+300=1100, Ziperator (Aquos): 800+300=1100)=2200_

Elico looked at the red energy heading him, then glanced at the blue energy approaching, looking unafraid. He passed his body to quickly respond to Marucho's response.

And Marucho didn't disappoint his Bakugan's expectations. His Baku Pod quickly created another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate!**", Marucho announced. "**Reflection Jacket, plus Forcement Power!**"

Elico's body became coated in a glowing blue aura, heightening his strength. He stayed stationary for both blasts to reach him, but then held out a hand to block each one of them. Despite the power put into the two blasts, Elico's aura quickly diffused them, whittling them down into virtually nothing.

"That shouldn't even be possible!", Jack complained, exasperated.

"Attack! Take him out!", Ben roared.

Both Ziperator clones obeyed, firing more rounds of Tetra Blaster right at Elico. The energy amassed charged the air with tension.

Elico just ran right into the blasts heading his way. His glowing blue aura allowed him to withstand every attack that managed to hit his form, dissipating the blasts easily.

"He's not going down…", Jack said dreadfully.

When Elico had closed three quarters of the distance, the aura around him grew to a far brighter and more intense level. The second ability had finally kicked in, supercharging Elico's powers. As he reached the two digital Ziperator, Elico leapt and landed a kick on the Pyrus variant. Then, he jumped again and punched the Aquos variant. Both fell to the ground, weakened. Then, Elico pulled back, mindful of the continuing battle.

_Blast Elico: 200+300+300=800×2=1600_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 1100-300=800, Ziperator (Aquos): 1100-300=800)=1600_

"Look at that", Jack awed. "He matched our power level!"

"It makes no difference", Ben declared. "It's still two on one. He's going down!"

"**Gate Card Open!**", Marucho projected. "**Dry Delta!**"

A rectangular shape beneath the Bakugan glowed white for a moment before the real effect began. The moisture in the air disappeared. The blue skin on the Aquos Ziperator and Elico began to pale, with both Bakugan beginning a collapse, though Elico was failing the better between the two.

"Dry Delta is a special Command Card that blocks any and all Aquos abilities", Marucho explained.

"But Elico's an Aquos Bakugan, too!", Jack protested. Then, he realized the implication. "Nice work, runt."

"Thank you", Marucho replied, brushing off the sarcasm. "Elico, do it!"

"Right!", Elico replied. His body began to glow harshly, multicolored light flooding the arena.

"What… is this?", Ben asked. "I thought you blocked his abilities!"

"His _Aquos_ abilities", Marucho corrected. "But we're not limited to Aquos!"

"Attribute change!", Elico proclaimed, the glow dissipating. When it was over, his body changed. All the blue areas had changed colored, so there was light brown skin, with orange on the midsection, and deep brown on the chest and mask. The jewels had turned blue, and metal drills were on the head and each shoulder.

"He changed to Subterra?", Ben guessed. "So he's not Aquos anymore. So Jack is down, and they're still holding strong, so…"

"What the heck is going on here!?", Jack demanded.

"I believe you were talking about how you had a two on one advantage", Elico taunted. "It appears that statement is outdated."

"We're not losing this battle!", Ben roared. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into his chest, a beam glaring bright red. Another moment, Ziperator unleashed the energy into a single beam of energy, firing it at his opponent.

_Blast Elico: 1600_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 800+400=1200, Ziperator (Aquos): 800)=2000_

"Time to finish this, Elico!", Marucho called out. His Baku Pod formed two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Land Blow, plus Fusion Ability Gaia Booster!**"

Elico resumed his charge towards the two digital Ziperator clones, his body glowing a harsh orange as his power grew. When he reached the two, the power of the aura was so visibly strong, it forced Ben and Jack to look away.

_Blast Elico: 1600+300+300=2200_

_(Ziperator (Pyrus): 1200-300=900, Ziperator (Aquos): 800-300=500)=1400_

The red beam sent Elico's way was bisected, made useless. Then, Elico ran up to the twi Ziperator, knocking each out of the battle with one hit apiece. Both Ziperator returned to ball form, going to Ben and Jack in loss.

_Ben: 0%_

_Jack: 0%_

"Game over! The Battle Brawlers win again!", the announcer yelled. "Give it up for the defending champions, everyone!"

The crowd sent another wave of roaring applause, obviously appreciating the battle. Ben and Jack walked off the strange, trying hard to preserve their dignity in cold defeat. Marucho and Shun waved back at the crowd, thanking them for their support.

And above it all, the robed figure who observed the last two fights walked out, beating the crowds to the exit. As he left, though no one could or would see, he smirked, pondering the pros and cons of a decision he already made.

Skilled, or at least knowing the basics, so he wouldn't have to waste time training them to battle. They had previous adversity against the Brawlers, so that was a plus. And who _could_ say no to an offer of real power? Though they _were_ shortsighted humans, that would only make them easier to control. And six battlers, one using each Attribute? They were, at least for his purposes, worth further investigating.

Beneath the hood, calculating green eyes glinted. His plan was months along, but the next step was nearing completion. "Yes. They'll do nicely", he said aloud.

XXX

Robin walked up a street, barely looking at the street signs on his path from the Interspace Access Point. No one paid him any mind as he walked by them.

He loved the cheers of the crowds in Interspace, of course. But sometimes, he needed to escape it. In the digital battlefields, he was famous, but he needed some kind of escape. Especially after his teammates' embarrassment.

He won _his_ battle just fine, but Ben and Jack lost consecutive rounds against the Brawlers with the numbers on _their_ side. It was aggravating.

The four worked for months to gain a chance against the Brawlers, practicing tirelessly, only to fail so colossally. He fumed at the memory, being unable to do anything to change it.

After a bit of walking, Robin approached a specific house, a simple house. Taking a key from his pocket, he unlocked the front door and walked in.

A black haired child with a blue shirt and brown shorts ran up to Robin, hugging him tightly. "Robin, you're back!", he said.

Robin's mood calmed down nearly instantly. "Hey, squirt", he greeted. "How was school, Alex?"

Alex grinned. "Got my math test back. An A minus!"

"Nice", Robin replied.

"How'd you do in Bakugan Interspace?", Alex asked Robin. "Today was your championship game, right?"

"I won my battle, but my teammates lost the next battle", Robin said. "So we're not the champions." His mood was beginning to sour, so he decided to change the subject. "Where's my mother?"

"Emily's working late", Alex said.

"Where are the others?"

"Still at school", Alex answered. "Beatrice is in the backyard."

"Ok", Robin said. "I'm going to my room. Pretty tired from the day's battling."

"Ok!", Alex chirped.

Alex walked up a nearby set of wooden stairs, going up to his own room. As he entered the room, a spartan room with black walls without decoration, a white bed, a table with a laptop on it, and a wooden dresser, he collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

Alex was enough for now. He needed to rest before talking to the rest of the foster kids his mother was fostering. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to change into night clothes.

But he was woken when his phone buzzed loudly. He took it out, figuring out he got a message from an anonymous source. Even the number couldn't be tracked.

_Robin of the Four Dragons, allow me to offer my apologies for your team's loss earlier today. I am sending this message because I have a proposition for a skilled battler like yourself. If you arrive, I promise you the power to leave even the Battle Brawlers in the dust. Meet me at conference room 39 in 8:00 Interspace time if you are interested. _

XXX

Ben was in a dark, cold room. He breathed in the air, smelling the sweat in the air. It was familiar to him.

Another man walked up to Ben. "Ready for another match, Ben?"

"I've got a lot of stress to work out", Ben replied. "I'm more than ready, boss."

"Then go on", the other man said. "Your odds are five to one, and putting in… how much?"

"Fifteen hundred", Ben said.

"It's your call."

Ben walked up to a circular mat, looking around, seemingly waiting for something to happen, or someone to meet. After a few seconds, yet another person approached.

This one was as bulky as Ben, wearing a black jumpsuit and brass knuckles.

Ben eyed the knuckles, realizing he couldn't afford to get hit. He would have to be quick and powerful.

The other man smirked, throwing a quick punch with his right hand. Expecting it, Ben sidestepped the punch, landing a left hook on his stomach.

Ben's opponent coughed, then reached with his right elbow, slamming it into Ben's gut. Ben then suffered a knee in the same spot. Ben began to cough, repeatedly, glaring at his adversary.

Said adversary prepared to finish Ben off, pulling back his arm to make a big show of it. That was his mistake.

Ben leapt back up and slammed a quick fist into the other man's throat. The other one clutched his throat with both hands, caught off guard by the sudden strike.

Ben began to repeatedly strike the other, leading blow after blow on him as he tried to recover from the impact on his throat. With each blow, Ben thought of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, how they completely embarrassed him. Turned him from a star to a pariah. He focused his rage into his fists.

After fifteen more hits, the other fighter fell over, down for the count.

After ten seconds of waiting, Ben walked away. The first man walked up him, carrying a small bag. Handing it to Ben, he smirked.

"Good fighting, Ben", he said. "You weren't kidding about having some anger to dish out. You were even more ferocious than usual."

"You didn't say anything about the guy having brass knuckles", Ben growled.

"I also didn't say he _didn't_ have them", the "boss" replied. "Look, your money is here. Seventy five hundred. Take it."

Ben took the bag, looking inside. After counting the bills inside, he sighed. "Fine." He walked away, indifferent to anyone else's remark.

After leaving the building, he walked away from it, heading back to his apartment. As he left, he saw several cars race the other way, with blaring sirens and flashing lights of red and blue. They stopped at the building Ben just exited, with police officers coming out of each car.

Ben silently cursed. That fight club was his main source of income. Between this and losing the battle, today was, put simply, _not _his day. He was lucky enough to get out before they were caught.

As he left the building, Ben thought of the Bakugan battle earlier in the day once more. His blood still boiled just thinking about it.

He used a strategy they had never tried before, which Ben thought of, and they still took it and won anyways? He was furious.

"I'll get you back, Brawlers", Ben muttered. "I just have to figure out how."

As he went his way, Ben's cell phone beeped with a notification. Curious, Ben looked at a text message from an anonymous user.

_Ben of the Four Dragons, allow me to offer my apologies for your team's loss earlier today. I am sending this message because I have a proposition for a skilled battler like yourself. If you arrive, I promise you the power to leave even the Battle Brawlers in the dust. Meet me at conference room 39 in 8:00 Interspace time if you are interested. _

XXX

Jack was walking down a narrow street at night, with very few street lamps on to illuminate the field. The buildings were brick apartments, most of which had already gone dark for the night.

Jack constantly looked around, as if he expected the long shadows to jump and attack him. He kept a grin on his face, though it was more nervous than anything else. He knew what he was going home to.

After a bit of walking, he entered one of the apartment buildings, going into an apartment on the first floor. The first room was a bit of a mess, with clothes on the brown couch and half empty beer bottles on the table.

"Jack, that you?", a voice called from the next room.

Jack flinched. "Yes, father", he said, straining to sound casual.

"Good. I wanted to tell you a joke!"

Jack internally groaned, but aloud, he said: "What is it?"

A man walked out of an open doorway. His skin color was the same as Jack's, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing a white undershirt and black dress pants, though the shirt was stained.

"Why does the turkey cross the road?", Jack's father asked.

"I don't know, father", Jack replied.

"To get to the other side! It's almost Thanksgiving!", his father finished, then roaring with laughter.

Jack began to maniacally laugh. "That was hilarious!", he exclaimed. Inside, the joke made him want to throw up, but he knew from experience to laugh at his father's jokes.

"I know", the father agreed. "That's what I told them. I'm funny. They should've hired me!"

Jack knew better than to interrupt. His father was a comedian, a failed one. He wasn't ever really funny, but after a few years of failing, he began to drink. That only made it worse.

Laughing was Jack's defense. If he laughed, he was safe. It leaked over to how he acted away from home, even in Bakugan Interspace.

"They should've given me a chance, Jack. But no. They said I _wasn't funny_. You think I'm funny, though. Right?"

"Of course, father", Jack said.

"That's right. You get it. They _don't_." Jack's father sat on the couch and took a bottle. "Go on, boy."

Jack left to his room, trying hard not to run away from his father. When he entered, he sighed in relief.

His battle in Interspace was bad enough. He was showed up _twice_ by the champions. Taken down like a chump. Against anyone else, he was a winner. Against the Brawlers, he barely held his own.

But then, he had to go home to his father. Emotionally controlling. He was only able to go to Interspace because his father was reliably out during daylight hours. Humor was his defense. Acting like a maniacal clown was his defense. But he hated it. He wanted to leave and never go back. But he had nowhere to go.

A ring of his phone shook Jack from his thoughts. He took out his phone and saw a new message. He couldn't see the number it originated from. Out of curiosity, he read the message.

_Jack of the Four Dragons, allow me to offer my apologies for your team's loss earlier today. I am sending this message because I have a proposition for a skilled battler like yourself. If you arrive, I promise you the power to leave even the Battle Brawlers in the dust. Meet me at conference room 39 in 8:00 Interspace time if you are interested. _

XXX

Soon found herself in a large, expensively decorated room, the walls white, the overhead light an expensive glass chandelier, and the bed an overly comfy queen sized. Her bedroom. She was sitting at a desk, looking at a laptop. She was placing applications for a prestigious college, but caught in a bit of a bind.

The door to her room opened, and a blue eyed, golden haired man in a well tailored business suit walked through, his eyes on the redhead.

"Hello, father", Soon greeted cordially.

"Daughter", the businessman replied monotone. "I apologize for being late. Marakura company called a board meeting. Mandatory attendance."

"I understand, father", Soon said.

"Yes, you do", he said. "You're a smart young woman, daughter. Someday, you'll be an executive in a prestigious business. Perhaps my own job."

"Someday", Soon repeated.

"How was your time in Bakugan Interspace?", he said. "It's been a high investment for the company. Do you think it reaches company expectations?"

"Absolutely, father", Soon answered. "People flock to the battles, either to participate or to watch. The battling itself is quite the experience."

"And it provides major income", he said. "And do not think I neglect your contributions."

"Father?", asked a confused Soon.

"Battling in the Interspace was a brilliant way to market the battling of Bakugan Interspace", the businessman finished. "Your skills convince more to try out the battling, heightening the company's income. Well thought out, daughter."

"Yes… Thank you, father", Soon replied. In truth, she hadn't been thinking of Marakura company when she chose to battle. She hadn't even known her father was aware of it. She just wanted to have some kind of fun, some kind of excitement, for once in her life.

"You are welcome", Soon's father said, without any kind of emotion. "I do worry about your choice of partners, though."

"What's wrong with Chris, father?", Soon asked.

"I've had her background researched", his father said. "Middle class, nothing special. She attends public school. A partnership like that is unbecoming of a woman like you, daughter."

"What do you want me to do?", Soon kept her tone respectful, though she was upset over her father's brazen disrespect. "Without that 'partnership', as you call it, I never would have been able to promote Interspace battling to such a large audience."

"Yet it is a mere stepping stone for you", the man said. "By the end of the year, you will have to leave battling behind to progress your future career. That also means leaving her behind. Do you understand that, daughter?"

"I… Yes, I understand", Soon promised, her tone cool.

"Good." Soon's father looked at the screen, examining the application. Every question was answered adequately by his standards, except for one, left blank.

"Are you having trouble with this question, Soon?", he asked. " 'Why do you wish to attend this college?' It seems straightforward. Simple to answer."

" 'Simple' is not the same as 'easy', father." Truthfully, Soon _didn't_ want to attend that college. Her father wanted her to be his successor, but _she_ didn't want that. She didn't know what she wanted. If she made an answer up, her father would realize that.

"Daughter, you are to be my successor", Soon's father iterated. "For you to do so, you must have the highest possibilities as possible. I have high aspirations for you, and I expect you to have the same aspirations for _yourself_."

"Yes, I understand", Soon said solemnly.

"Very good", her father replied, walking out of the room. "Your mother and I are both proud of your accomplishments, daughter. I know you will go far." Then, he departed.

_My accomplishments_, Soon thought. _Not me._

Soon sighed, then filled out the question. She wrote a full fifteen sentence paragraph about her passion for the business fields, her aspirations of rising to the top. But none of it was genuine. It was enough to sate her father. Along with her test scores and recommendations, enough to get her into any college with a scholarship. She didn't feel it was genuine.

Yet she completed it, anyway. As she finished, her phone lit up, displaying a message. An automatic feature asked if she wanted it deleted, since it was from an unknown source, but Soon decided to read it.

_Soon of the Sirens, allow me to offer my apologies for your team's loss earlier today. I am sending this message because I have a proposition for a skilled battler like yourself. If you arrive, I promise you the power to leave even the Battle Brawlers in the dust. Meet me at conference room 39 in 8:00 Interspace time if you are interested. _

XXX

Chris had entered her home not a moment ago, and already she was being noticed. Not by any human, though. A large, four legged creature with golden hair barked loudly, ran up to her and didn't stop, crashing into Chris's form. She began coddling and petting the dog.

"Hi, Buster! Great to see you!", Chris said energetically. "Did you miss me, boy?"

As if in answer, the dog licked Chris's face. She laughed in response.

"I guess you did miss me", she said. "I missed you too."

Buster barked again, than ran away, heading for the back door, wagging his tail the whole time. Chris understood: her dog wanted to go outside. She went to the back door and opened it, and the animal raced outside, ruining around the fenced area for no reason at all.

"Crazy dog", Chris sighed, contentedly.

Then, she walked away to see a taller woman, with the same skin and hair color as Chris, sky blue eyes, wearing a business suit. She gave Chris a small glance, eyes sharp as she examined the younger girl, then just walked away.

"Hi, mom", Chris said with blatantly false enthusiasm. "I just got back from dumpster diving in a garbage pit. How was the circus?"

Her mom didn't react at all, just going to another room she used as a study. Then, she began to work. On what, Chris didn't know or care.

Chris groaned internally, being used to the silent treatment. She'd been nearly unresponsive to Chris for a long time, since her father left when Chris was two years old. Her mom never really recovered, even blamed her daughter for it. Chris's punishment for the divorce was a permanent silent treatment. Chris pretended not to care, and got genuine enjoyment from her dog, but she was building up a continuous fury at her mother.

Chris just left, going up to her own room. It was was a standard bedroom, with a small dresser, desk with a computer, and a queen sized bed. The walls were painted light purple, with one poster of a partner of human and Bakugan: Alice Gehabich and Blackout Hydranoid.

Chris looked at the poster for a moment, then went to her computer and switched it on. Immediately, a video showed up. One of Alice and Hydranoid battling Shun Kazami and his partner, Typhoon Ingram, in the first championship round.

Shun got some good hits in, but Alice was simply too powerful, and the battle ended up with the Darkus battler claiming victory.

Chris smiled at the video. To her, Alice seemed the epitome of what a battler could become. She followed her example as best she could, battling with a Darkus Bakugan, only using as much force as necessary. She almost - _almost_ \- got a chance to challenge the Brawlers alongside Soon, but Robin won the tag battle.

Deep down, she knew that even if they won the battle, they would've lost against the Brawlers. It wasn't just the difference in skill level, which was considerable. Shun and Marucho had unique Bakugan, whose power proved more than a match for the digital Bakugan in Interspace's servers.

"One day, I'll get there, though", Chris said. "I'll get to the top."

It was little wonder she appreciated the crowd's love so much, she got no attention back home. Chris loved it in Interspace, but she always had to go back home eventually.

She began to play another of Alice's battles - against an Aquos Snapzoid. This one took place around six months ago - and was the last time she had battled in Interspace.

As she watched it, though, her phone buzzed momentarily. Startled, she looked at the new input, setting a message from an anonymous user. She began to read:

_Chris of the Sirens, allow me to offer my apologies for your team's loss earlier today. I am sending this message because I have a proposition for a skilled battler like yourself. If you arrive, I promise you the power to leave even the Battle Brawlers in the dust. Meet me at conference room 39 in 8:00 Interspace time if you are interested. _

XXX

Noah walked into a house, fairly mid-sized in structure, and walked into a wood floored living room with two identical, white couches. "Mom! Dad! I'm back!"

"Noah!", two voices cried in happiness. Two people walked into the room, each one radiating joy.

Noah's father was a brown eyed, brown haired man with a white T-shirt, a brown jacket and jeans. Noah's mother was a black haired, green eyed woman wearing a red jacket over black shirt, and white pants. They both gave Noah a group hug together.

"We saw your battle today", Noah's mother said.

"You did incredible", his father said. "We're so proud of you!"

"But, I lost in the second round", Noah protested. "Robin had to win the whole thing."

"You still pulled your weight", his father said.

"And you're new at this", his mother added. "You just need a bit of practice."

"Yeah…", Noah said, then starting to squirm a bit. "Ok… it's getting a little hard to breathe!"

"Sorry", his mother said, both of them releasing Noah. Both of them still looked ecstatic, though.

"You're growing up so fast", his father said. "We're so proud of you, Noah."

"Thanks", Noah said. "Now, can I go rest? It's been a big day…"

"Of course", they both said.

Noah nodded in thanks, then went upstairs to his room and crashed onto his bed, exhausted.

A couple of hours later, and he woke up from his nap, looking much more refreshed. He saw that his phone had a new notification.

"Weird. The number isn't showing", he remarked. Yet he read the message anyway.

_Noah of the Four Dragons, allow me to offer my apologies for your team's loss earlier today. I am sending this message because I have a proposition for a skilled battler like yourself. If you arrive, I promise you the power to leave even the Battle Brawlers in the dust. Meet me at conference room 39 in 8:00 Interspace time if you are interested. _

XXX

The Interspace conference room were ways for battling teams to plan out strategies. It is a circular room with the usual Interspace aesthetic of white walls and lights on the ceiling, with a circular table that can display holographs, and six chairs surrounding it.

Three humans met up in an Interspace conference room, specifically conference room 39, at exactly 7:58 Interspace time.

Soon, Robin and Ben each glanced at each other. The Dragons' open antagonism was countered by Soon's finessed cover.

"What're _you_ doing here, Siren?", Ben asked.

"I would ask the same of you too", Soon replied. "Obviously, we received the same message to arrive here."

"I wonder if our teammates can say the same", Robin said thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right, Robin", another voice called. Through the doorway, three more people walked in.

"Chris", Soon greeted. "I am beginning to feel quite… outnumbered here."

"Yeah, I know", Chris agreed. "All four of the Dragons. And the two of us."

"Sounds like the beginning of a joke", Jack remarked. " 'Four Dragons and two Sirens walk into a conference…'." He began to chuckle.

"Quiet, Jack", Ben said. "Whoever sent those mysterious messages must've made a mistake on _your_ account."

"How would you know that?", Soon questioned.

"No one needs little ladies like you", Ben said, a large grin on his face.

Chris's face contorted in rage. "Oh, yeah?", she demanded, walking up to Ben and getting in his face. Ben took an instinctive step back. "Why don't you say that to my face, you big oaf?!"

"Hey, watch your mouth", Ben said. "You don't want to battle me."

"No, _you_ don't want to battle _me_!", Chris snapped back. "You want to throw down? I'll throw down!"

"Why doesn't everyone just calm down?", Noah asked. "There's no reason to fight! Let's just calm down, and then we can figure out who grouped us together."

Ben and Chris glared each other for another few seconds, the standoff palpable. Eventually, Chris calmed down, backing off.

"You're not worth it", the Darkus battler said. She then looked at Noah. "You're pretty smart. Noah, is it?"

"Um… Thanks", Noah replied, looking away, trying not to look too shy. "Yeah, it's Noah."

"So, who do you think is crazy enough to put _us_ together?", Jack said. "Maybe they thought it'd be funny, or something."

"They went to some trouble", Robin said. "It might be more than some big prank."

"I suspect we'll find out momentarily", Soon said, looking at her Baku Pod. "8:00. It's time."

As if waiting for the cue, all the lights in the room went out, with the only light coming from the doorway. From that doorway, a figure walked into the room, his shadow making his features indistinguishable. When he entered, the lights went back on. He was still hidden, because he was under a black cloak.

"You've all made it. I'm glad", he said in a smooth voice. "You've made the right choice by coming here."

"Was that entrance really necessary?", Noah asked.

The figure turned to face Noah. "I thought a flair for the dramatic would make a good first impression."

Jack shrugged. "I dig his style."

"Let's cut to the chase", Chris said. "You said you had some kind of 'proposition.' What kind of proposition?"

"I'm glad you asked me that", the figure said. He raised his left arm and pressed a button on the Baku Pod on it.

In response, six holographic screens lit up on the table, each one showing Bakugan statistics. The six Interspace battlers ran up to them, and became awestruck.

"These statistics… Overall, they are even to Blackout Hydranoid", Soon identified. "But there are several differences in the details. What is this?"

"These are the readings of six Bakugan", the figure said, slightly opening his right hand. In the palm were six Bakugan - one of each Attribute. "Only the beginnings of what I offer you."

The six looked much more invested. "There's more?", Robin asked.

"Much more", the questioned one replied. "You don't even know what Bakugan are. I can show you worlds that you can't even imagine now. You'll be given power to exceed the Brawlers - if you can use it. And, best of all, these Bakugan are not digital. They are usable outside this digital interface."

"Real Bakugan?", Noah inferred. "I… _wow_… I've never had a real Bakugan before…"

"I offer you the power to remake your lives. All I ask is a few favors in exchange, and I'm sure you'll enjoy complying."

"Together?", Ben asked. "Look, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with working with the Sirens."

"You are all vital", the robed person insisted.

"Who are you?", Soon asked. "Show us your face."

"I… have made many enemies", the figure said. "If the security systems read my face, you'll never see me again - or be allowed to accept my offer."

"You an enemy of the Brawlers?", Jack guessed.

"You could say that", the robed man said. "What do you say?"

Ben walked up, making his move first. For his whole life, he survived by using every advantage possible. If those Bakugan were real, it was a no brainer to him. "You've got it", Ben grinned, accepting the Pyrus Bakugan.

It was a moment before the next person reacted. Robin approached the hooded man. He didn't want to be made a pariah anymore. A few favors were of small consequence. "I accept your offer", he said, taking the Ventus Bakugan.

Without another beat, Chris approached the man. She had failed once before to live up to her idol's legend. Maybe if she had a Bakugan comparable to Hydranoid, she'd be better able to manage. "I'll do it", she said, accepting the Darkus Bakugan.

After another second, Jack approached the man. He was taken in by the power he was being offered. And he really wanted to see if what the man's boasts about other worlds were true. "You've got yourself a deal." He took hold of the Aquos Bakugan.

Then, Soon walked up to the man. For her whole life, she had no choice in her life. Her father had drafted her into _his_ dream. Bakugan was her way of escape, but a temporary one. Until now. "Your terms are agreeable", she said, taking the Haos Bakugan.

Lastly, the was Robin. A few seconds passed, and he still hadn't moved from his place, looking at the other five, especially his three teammates.

"Something wrong, Noah?", Robin asked.

"Are you sure about this?", Noah asked. "We don't even know this guy's name. And we're agreeing to do some 'favors' for him. What kind of favors?"

"Battling a few people. Nothing to be concerned about", the man said.

"If you end up not liking it, you can just give the Bakugan back and back out like a wimp", Ben said. "Or you can leave now and look like a bigger wimp."

"Yeah. I don't think we recruited a wimp", Jack said. "Did we?"

"No. You didn't!", Noah protested, walking up and taking the Subterra Bakugan. "I'll do it."

"Very good", the robed man said. "I promise you won't regret this." He turned to face each of his new allies. "As of now, there are no more Dragons and no more Sirens. You are the Spectres. For now, you can call me… Phantom."

"When do we start?", Soon asked.

"In one hour, formally announce your new alliance", Phantom said. "That would allow you to challenge the Brawlers once more. And this time, _you_ will have the advantage."

"You got it!", Chris agreed.

And thus, the ending of the Brawlers' age began. Though only one man knew it to be true.

XXX

**And the first chapter of this fourth installment is complete! I hope you enjoyed! And yes. I'll be using **_**those guys**_ **heavily in this fic. And no, I won't be sharing any other hints on who the "mysterious robed person" is, but really, make a guess. And yes, some of these battle strategies were inspired from the beginning of Mechtanium Surge. I'll admit it. **

**Until next time, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Sorry about the delay. Midterms ******suck, and they're not even****** done. But I'm back! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 2: Rise of the Spectres: Part 1

Bakugan Interspace was far more than just a way to battle and watch battles. It allowed people to interact with others all over the world, complete with a large commons area. That commons area was packed with young users of Interspace.

All over the digital commons, holo screens displayed current battles, which drew the attention of many of the people. Others were talking about yesterday's headliners.

"Guys, did you watch the Dragons totally pulverize those Siren girls?"

"Hey! Chris did knock down Noah."

"Then Robin beat both the Sirens."

"They were all totally awesome in their battling! I wish I could be that good."

"I wish _I _could be as good as the _Brawlers_."

"Really? The Battle Brawlers?"

"Those guys are completely played out and overdone, man!"

"Yeah, it's time for a new team to take the crown!"

"Well, the _Brawlers_ beat the _Dragons_, and the _Dragons_ beat the _Sirens_, so I think it's fair to say the _Brawlers _are still the best."

"Yeah, but they don't have anywhere near enough power to stay the best. It's only a matter of time. Especially since their _real_ champion quit."

"Well, the Dragons' power wasn't enough to beat, so maybe they're better than you think."

"Yeah, and pretty much anyone who actually challenges those guys are torn apart by Shun."

"Seriously, one time I saw him battle seven consecutive opponents and win, no problem."

"Seven? No way."

"Well, the challengers that time each barely got two hits in. Alice may be gone, but Shun's made up for it."

"Yeah, did you see him take down Ben and Jack in that one move? His Bakugan was just… everywhere. I couldn't keep track."

"Yeah, then Marucho absolutely outmaneuvered them both with that Attribute change!"

"I think those Brawlers just got lucky. The Dragons will get them back next time."

"Whatever, dude."

The chit chat was interrupted when another holo screen appeared in the air. On it wasn't a Bakugan battle, but a platform. It probably wouldn't have gathered much attention, but who was _on_ the changed that.

"Look at that! Isn't it the Four Dragons?", one of the children asked.

"Yeah, and the Sirens! What're they doing together?"

Truly, the six totaled battlers of Ben, Jack, Soon, Robin, Noah and Chris were all standing together on the platform.

"Alright everyone, time to listen up, because we've got an announcement to make! You hear me?", Jack's voice rolled over the area, drawing everyone's attention.

"I think you've heard of us before. You know us as two groups: the Dragons and the Sirens", Robin continued.

"We're telling you that is subject to change", Soon cut in. "_Everything _about us is subject to change."

"We've all joined forces", Chris added. "You can call us 'the Spectres' from now on."

"You'd better look out, Brawlers!", Ben yelled. "We're coming for your number one title!"

And then, the screen disappeared, the message having ended. As it blinked out, the many people inside the commons were absolutely silent for several seconds, bewildered by what they witnessed. Then, as if they were a volcano, they erupted in debate and conversation.

XXX

"The Spectres?", Marucho questioned. "Last time they were together, they were bitter rivals! What happened to change that?"

Marucho and Shun both were in the Brawlers' control room of Interspace. Dan was not currently logged into Interspace, taking a break after the championship round.

Shun was meditating on the floor of the room, eyes having been closed for several minutes until the newly dubbed 'Spectres' announced their alliance. Marucho was at a computer, the screen directly in front of him.

"It's impossible to say", Shun said. "Perhaps they concluded that if they joined forces, they could take us down."

"Still, it doesn't make sense", Marucho insisted. "Their battling styles are almost polar opposites of each other. Battling together might only prove detrimental. And it's not like they can challenge us for the championship. Not immediately."

"Does it actually matter?", Elico asked. "They united. We are still more powerful. When they challenge us, they will still be insufficient."

"I agree", Ingram said. "We mustn't make this a greater problem than it is. We shall prevail over them on the battlefield."

"Ingram, we must not become arrogant", Shun reprimanded. "We have no idea what happened to unite the Dragons and Sirens into one team."

"Times like this, I really wish Alice was here", Marucho said. "She'd be able to help us figure this out."

That stalled the conversation for a moment. Shun looked down, perhaps remembering what Marucho was rewinding about. Then, he looked back up.

"... We have to manage on our own, Marucho", Shun said. "When Alice comes back, _if_ she comes back, it'll be on her own terms. She's been through too much to worry over a tournament championship."

"I guess if we're fighting them, we'll figure it out soon enough", Marucho said. "We're going to have to be ready for anything they pull on us."

"I will be", Elico promised.

"Ingram?", Shun asked.

"I'm ready, Shun", Ingram agreed.

"I'm happy to hear that, Ingram", Shun said stoically. "The fight is coming."

"Shun… are you sure you've had enough rest?", Marucho said. "I know you've been taking it off since the championship, but you've been battling so much. You don't want to burn out."

"I'm ok, Marucho", Shun said. "Like you said, I haven't battled since the championship. I've had enough rest."

"If you say so", said Marucho. "Just know I'm right behind you. Elico and I are ready to back you up."

"Thank you, Marucho", Shun said, allowing a small, albeit genuine and eased, smile.

Shun walked up to meet Marucho at the computer. The two Brawlers then waited for the inevitable challenge to battle.

XXX

The six members of the newly formed Spectres had headed back to the conference room that Phantom originally assembled them. They were sitting at the table, with their mysterious benefactor standing on the opposite side of the room from the doorway.

"A very well done performance", Phantom congratulated. "You'll rock Interspace at its core when we're done today."

"A glorious aspiration", Soon said. "But how do you plan to have us achieve it?"

"It's simple", Phantom answered Soon. "You will challenge the Brawlers to battle. And you will emerge victorious."

"Look… last time we challenged the Brawlers, it didn't exactly go well", Ben said.

"Well, last time, we didn't have these new Bakugan", Jack added. "Did you see their stats?"

"That's exactly right", Phantom agreed with Jack's statement. "The new power you command shall decimate them."

"It might work", Robin admitted. "I'm sure you've figured out who's battling."

"Indeed I have", Phantom replied. "The battle will take place today. You can't afford the time to learn teamwork amongst new teammates yet. So Soon and Chris will battle."

"Right on!", Chris cheered, standing up in excitement. "I won't let you down. I promise!" Soon stood as well, granting a controlled blood of agreement.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?", Ben asked.

"I have plans", Phantom promised. "You will have your turns to battle. In due time."

"Ok", Noah said. "Good luck, Chris. And Soon."

"Thanks, Noah", Chris replied, giving a smile to the Subterra battler. Noah smiled back, nervously.

Chris and Soon then left the room to begin their challenge against the Battle Brawlers. Chris strode out confidently, followed by Soon's reclusive walk. Both were assured of high chances of victory.

XXX

Four opposing battlers met up at a Bakugan Interspace battle arena, each one ready to begin their fight. Shun was giving a stoic goatee, Marucho and Soon gave stares belying professional courtesy, and Chris was idly jubilant.

"Welcome back, battle fans!", the announcer from yesterday greeted enthusiastically. "Today's headliner match is quite the matchup. Chris and Soon of the Spectres will be battling Shun and Marucho of the Battle Brawlers in this non-tournament battle, and we're about to get started! Best of luck to all our competitors!"

The crowd was roaring at the soon to begin battle, but underneath the noise, Shun had concerns.

"Something's wrong here", he said to Marucho, noting their opponents' stances. "They don't seem nervous at all. They're far too confident, considering the circumstances."

"How could you know that?", Marucho asked.

"I was trained in the art of mental examination", Shun said. "I've noted each of their nervous habits previously. They're displaying none of them. There's something about this battle that we don't know."

"It's probably why they're challenging us sho quickly", Marucho guessed. "It would have to be pretty drastic."

"Hey, are you just going to keep whispering to each other?", Chris's voice interrupted their conversation. "We don't exactly have all day."

"Yes, quite so", Soon agreed. "We are ready when you are."

"Now remember, as a non-tournament battle, Battle Gear is fully allowed for either side. It's gonna be a great battle! Begin… now!"

"Gate Card, set!", Shun called, grunting as he threw down a Gate Card. As it landed, it spread throughout the field. A moment later, Shun threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

As the Bakugan hit the floor, it sparked a small shockwave of wind outwards. Then, Ingram raced into the air, looking as strong as ever.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho yelled, sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Blast Elico!"

As Elico's ball form hit the ground, it made a small wave of water head outwards. Elico showed his true form, looking as battle ready as Ingram.

Chris and Soon shared a glance with each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. Soon nodded, then Chris looked ahead.

"Why don't we show you boys what a couple of girls can do?", Chris asked, throwing in a black and purple Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The Bakugan hit the floor, this time making a pillar of dark energy rise from the ground, up to higher than Ingram. When it dissipated in the air, another Bakugan stepped onto the stage.

A goblin-like head with purple horns, connected to a mostly humanoid, black body. The chest and legs were hard, as if covered in black armor, having purple designs on the shoulders. The hands were claws, bright red. Finally, the Bakugan had a large, dark purple cape on its back.

Marucho openly gasped, and even Shun couldn't help showing surprise. "That's…", Marucho said, lost for words.

"Rise, Darkus Alpha Percival!", Chris announced. The Bakugan let out a dominant roar.

"_Percival?!_", Shun exclaimed, his composure breaking for the briefest moment.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Soon followed, unleashing a yellow and white Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

The next Bakugan arrived, accompanied with a flash of blinding light. As it died down, ghee final Bakugan made his appearance.

The head was one of a jester, with attachments and a plastered grin on the face. There were two side pieces on the thin, white chest, and each one jutted out four arms, making eight in total. Each arm was white, with dark blue forearms and yellow hands. The legs were white, with yellow below the two knees.

"Come, Haos Phantom Brontes!", Soon called.

"Brontes, too?", Marucho questioned. "And what happened to their bodies?"

"Did they… evolve?", Shun questioned. "I admit, I wasn't ready for this."

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

"Look at those power levels!", Marucho exclaimed. "They're as high as Blackout Hydranoid!"

"So what?", Shun said. "We've battled opponents that strong. It's not hopeless." Inside, though, he was suddenly _very_ worried. Somehow, someone captured Percival and Brontes, went through the trouble to make them evolve, and gave them to… a pair of fledging battlers in Interspace? It didn't make any sense.

They still had to be taken down, though. So Shun readied an ability from his Baku Pod. "Ingram, let's take them! **Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram's body began to glow lightly, a faint green aura outlining his form. His body began to shimmer, like an illusion, before he began to copy himself. Multiple Ingram's began flying in the air, continuing to duplicate themselves until dozens of duplicates were swarming all around Percival and Brontes.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900-200=700, Phantom Brontes: 900-200=700_

Percival shrieked at the dozens of Ingram duplicates, being bewildered about which one was the real one. It allowed the real Ingram to pick up Percival and carry him into the air.

"Percival, it's Ingram!", Ingram shouted. "Don't you recognize me?"

Percival only shrieked in response, slamming a claw into Ingram, forcing him to release the Darkus Bakugan. Percival glided back down to the ground, and Ingram disappeared into the swarms of his duplicates.

Elico then made his move, running through the swarm of Ingram's duplicates and tackling Brontes to the ground.

"Brontes, what happened to you?", Elico demanded of his longtime ally. "Answer me!"

Brontes let out an insane cackle, but giving nothing else.

"I'll wake you up from whatever daze you're in!", Elico promised. "Marucho, go!"

Marucho nodded, ready to continue the next ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he shouted. "**Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, Elico thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of extremely high pressure water ahead, straight towards the so-called Phantom Brontes.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Alpha Percival: 700, Phantom Brontes: 700-300=400_

The two water torrents easily sailed through the air on their short pathway to Brontes, connecting with the Haos Bakugan. Despite the substantially lower power level, Brontes held his ground against Elico's relentless onslaught.

Soon held a hand high, her Baku Pod revealing one ability to aid her new Bakugan. "**Ability Activate!**", Soon called out. "**Spectral Enhancement!**"

Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

The shockwave countered the two torrents, pushing Elico's offensive back to him and knocking him down. Elico got back up, though he softly groaned from the impact.

The energy kept going, connecting with each of Ingram's duplicates. The yellow energy made them all dissipate, revealing the true Ingram. As his ability was cancelled, Ingram flew into the air uncontrollably, though he regained control.

All that was left were Brontes and Percival, both of which glowing a respective yellow and purple color, the ability empowering them both.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700, Blast Elico: 1000-300=700_

_Alpha Percival: 700+200+400=1300, Phantom Brontes: 400+200+300+400=1300_

"She's nullified our abilities and increased both their power levels, all in one move?", Shun asked.

"Don't you know it, ninja boy!", Chris yelled, her Baku Pod flashing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

The purple glow encompassing Alpha Percival's form began to intensify as the Bakugan's power heightened. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like a scabbard's.

Percival took each blade in hand, swinging them in the air experimentally. He seemed satisfied.

"Go get 'em, tiger!", Chris encouraged.

Percival inherited, charging at Ingram with both of his swords, slashing the air with deadly intent and masterful skill.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-500=200, Blast Elico: 700-500=200_

_Alpha Percival: 1300, Phantom Brontes: 1300_

When Percival collided with Ingram, the Ventus Bakugan only had a few seconds to block the swords with his arm guards, but he managed.

"Ingram!", Shun yelled.

"Fine, Shun", Ingram said. "Percival is very… powerful. Much more so than I remember." He glared at Percival. "Whatever happened, Percival, you can fight it!"

Ingram's opponent only roared in response, pulling his blades back to slash downwards onto Ingram's form.

"Ingram, hang on!", Shun called out. His Baku Pod flashed two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector, plus Storm Echo!**"

Right before the twin swords were able to connect with Ingram, the two large wings folded onto his form, acting as a barrier. When Percival's blades connected with the wings, Ingram gave a low groan of pain, but held his defense.

Then, Ingram began to sink into the ground, being absorbed into his own shadow. Then, he dropped guilty into the ground, making Percival back off his offensive.

_Typhoon Ingram: 200+500+400=1100, Blast Elico: 200+500=700_

_Alpha Percival: 1300-400=900, Phantom Brontes: 1300-400=900_

Ingram rose up from behind Percival, forcing him into a fierce headlock. The two scimitars were practically worthless once Ingram got so close range, especially from behind. Percival writhed and wriggled, but was held fast by Ingram.

"If you cannot fight it, I will fight you _for_ you!", Ingram called.

"Let's do it again, Elico!", Marucho called, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Go for Brontes! **Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy and moisture onto Elico's chest as he charged an attack.

"Choke on this!", Elico shouted, as high pressure, pure blue water blasted straight ahead from the chest jewels. The high pressure water soared through the air on its trajectory towards Brontes.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700+500=1200_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

With the high pressure of the water, the power of the attack Elico unleashed would do serious damage to Brontes if it made impact on the Haos Bakugan.

"Ha! Don't count us out, yet!", Chris said, having her Baku Pod reveal another ability. "I've got a lot more fight left in me! **Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Percival's form began to exude an aura of dark energy, covering Ingram's nearby form. Though Ingram held Percival, it was futile, as Percival dissolved into dark mist.

"What the-?", Ingram questioned. Even as he spoke, the field became engulfed in a dark fog, obscuring the Brawlers' view.

The water blast heading for Elico collided against an especially thick part of the dark fog, which was actually able to repel the waters. Elico took a step back in surprise.

"What's happening now?", Elico demanded.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700, Blast Elico: 1200-500=700_

_Alpha Percival: 900+400=1300, Phantom Brontes: 900_

Marucho gaped. "They brought us down to base power level and increased Percival's own level!", he realized.

"I can't see them!", Ingram murmured. The darkness was all consuming on the other side of the field. It wasn't possible to discern where Percival or Brontes were.

"Perhaps you need some illumination. In shall accommodate you!", Soon yelled from her side of the field. "Go now, Brontes! **Ability Activate! Spirit Halo!**"

From the gloomy dark fog on their side of the field, bright sources of yellow light began to shine, the light harsh enough to wash Elico and Brontes in yellow light. The light allowed a thin, eight armed figure to be vaguely seen. Each hand was holding a brightly glowing yellow ring, each one shaped like halos. With a low cackle accompanying him, surrounded by a dark aura, the eight armed Bakugan resembled something from a nightmare.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 1300, Phantom Brontes: 900+500=1400_

Gripping each of the energy halos tightly, Brontes ran up, intent on finishing the battle.

"I won't let him!", Ingram announced, getting ready to intercept Brontes. But then, Percival materialized from what seemed to be thin air, tackling the Ventus Bakugan and keeping him from interfering.

"No! Ingram!", Shun called.

Then, Brontes reached Elico, slashing him repeatedly with his energy halos, making yellow marks on Elico's skin and making Elico scream in pain.

"Elico!", Marucho called. "We've got to do something! With those power levels, we'll lose our Bakugan!"

"**Gate Card Open!**", Shun yelled, unwilling to waste another second. "**Enemy Down!**"

The Gate Card below began to activate, the white glow distinguishable even through the dark fog. Brontes and Percival began to power down, obviously being affected of the Gate Card, but it clearly wasn't anywhere near enough.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 1300-300=1000, Phantom Brontes: 1400-300=1100_

Brontes kept up his attack, slashing Elico once more with all eight energy halos. This time, Elico glowed blue, being forced to ball form, dropping to Marucho in defeat.

"Elico…", Marucho said.

_Marucho: 20%_

Right afterwards, Percival threw Ingram onto the ground, snarling animalistically. Ingram groaned, but couldn't stop himself from reverting to ball form, either, dropping to Shun in failure.

_Shun: 40%_

Shun and Marucho quickly retrieved their Bakugan, looking extremely troubled.

"So powerful", Shun murmured. "We were lucky the Gate Card activated in time."

"I'm sorry, Shun", Ingram apologized. "But… they're not…"

"I know", Shun said. There was absolutely no way that Percival and Brontes could advance so heavily in five months. "They're not Brontes and Percival."

"They must be some kind of imitations", Marucho agreed. "But their battle statistics… they're comparable to Hydranoid. And not just in power level." Marucho thought further. "And their battling styles… its still Soon and Chris, altered to accommodate the Bakugan."

"We mustn't hold back", Elico said. "We'll make them pay for mocking our allies."

On the other side of the arena, Percival and Brontes went to ball form, returning to their battlers.

As she caught her Bakugan, Chris took in the roar of the crowd. They were loving the battle. "Phantom wasn't kidding", she whispered to Soon. "These Bakugan _are_ powerful." Her tone showed even more elation than usual - _genuine_ ecstasy of having a Darkus Bakugan as powerful as Alice's own.

"Indeed", Soon agreed. "And our skills shall unleash them upon the Brawlers."

"We've _so_ got this", Chris emphasized.

"It it time to finish this battle! Gate Card, set!", Soon followed, throwing a Gate Card onto the field.

The four battlers then threw their respective Bakugan onto the field, the Brawlers having dar more intensity. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The four Bakugan then rose onto the battlefield, each one in a standstill, equally ready to fight.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

Each Bakugan maintained their standstill for several seconds, with both sides knowing any first move, unless calculated correctly, could prove to be disastrous.

"Hey, Soon, let's get serious", Chris said. "Ingram's the main threat. Let's take him out."

Soon nodded briskly, having her Baku Pod reveal another ability card. "**Ability Activate!**", she projected. "**Ghost World!**"

Brontes began by spreading out each arm, elongating them as far as possible. Mystical yellow energy gathered all around Brontes as he charged up his attack.

"Not this time!", Ingram yelled, rushing forward to stop whatever the Haos Bakugan was trying to accomplish.

"Ingram, wait!", Shun called out, too late.

Brontes sent out his mystical power, engulfing the Ventus Bakugan. Ingram's momentum was stopped, and he was sent back a couple of steps.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900+400=1300_

Ingram looked around. Surrounding him was an enclosing darkness, hiding everything from his view.

"This again?", Ingram demanded. "Alright, where are you?"

A vague figure raced from ahead, through the fog on a fast collision course towards Ingram.

Ingram readied himself for what was undoubtedly Brontes' attack, until he figured or the shape of his attacker. Color was impossible, but he recognized the large bird, with the shape of a Phoenix. Large eagle wings, a stinger above the head, and blazing red eyes.

"Skyress?", Ingram questioned, right before he was tackled to the ground.

"_Ingram…_", Ingram's opponent growled in the female, matured voice of Skyress. "_I gave up everything for you… What a disappointment…_"

"What are you talking about?", Ingram questioned.

Skyress smacked her left wing into Ingram, knocking him into the ground. Then, she got on top of Ingram and began batting him with her wings.

"_You've let Shun down… I sacrificed myself for you to live…_", the shadow Skyress said. "_For an inferior Ventus… fight…_"

"I won't fight you!", Ingram declared.

"What do mean, you won't fight?", Shun questioned. He, and everyone else, only saw Phantom Brontes atop Ingram, battering with all eight arms. Ingram was covered in a faint yellow glow.

"Ingram, I'm with you! **Ability Activate!**", Shun called, summoning an ability from his Baku Pod, but it refused to glow. "What?!"

"It's useless", Soon said. "Ghost World blocks the targeted Bakugan from using any kind of ability. Ingram is trapped in his own personal nightmare, cut off from your input."

"No way!", Shun called.

"It isn't my preferred battling style", Soon admitted, not appreciating the specific strategy. "However, we cannot take chances against the Brawlers."

"You're right about not underestimating us", Marucho said, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Elico, let's give Ingram a hand! **Ability Activate! Reflection Jacket!**"

Elico began to glow, his body enjoying a bright blue aura as the ability progressed. It didn't affect his power level, but it seemed to have a different effect as Elico raced towards Brontes. With a mid air kick, brontes was forced off Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+400=700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 1300-400=900_

The yellow glow on Ingram faded away, leaving the ninja Bakugan to look around. "One of Brontes's blasted illusions?", he asked.

"Pretty much", Shun said. "Ready to go?"

"I am", Ingram replied.

"**Ability Activate!**", Shun yelled. His Baku Pod finally activated the previously formed ability. "**Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Ingram jumped up from the ground, using his wings and aerodynamics to rise high above the field. The simulated sunlight showed him to cast a long shadow over Percival and Brontes.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900-400=500, Phantom Brontes: 900-400=500_

High in the air, Ingram began to channel energy into his two wings. They both started glowing a harsh green, illuminating the dark shadow in green light. Then, Ingram soared downwards, heading directly for Phantom Brontes.

"Don't think it'll be that easy", Soon replied. Her Baku Pod created another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spirit Halo!**"

Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which Brontes took hold of.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 500, Phantom Brontes: 500+500=1000_

Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. In short, Brontes looked like a storm of yellow colored death as he prepared for Ingram's frontal assault.

But then, Elico, still imbued with his blue aura, raced ahead of Ingram, landing a solid punch through Brontes's defenses before pulling back. As Brontes began to recover, the energy halos disappeared.

"That's it, Elico!", Marucho cheered. "Reflection Jacket nullifies any ability it comes into contact with!"

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 500, Phantom Brontes: 1000-500=500_

Then, Ingram connected with Brontes, sending the Haos Bakugan to the edge of the field, though still in the fight.

"Marucho's ability is still active", Soon realized. "They're trying to keep us down by nullifying our abilities before we can truly use them."

"How do we beat that?", Chris asked.

"By utilizing our Gate Card", Soon replied, outstretching her left hand. "**Gate Card Open! Evil Clear!**"

The Gate Card below began emitting a bright light, the white flash permeating throughout the area. The green energy on Ingram's wings dissipated in the harsh light, as did the blue aura surrounding Elico. Both of the Brawlers' Bakugan recognized the new danger and pulled back, realizing their disadvantage.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 500+400=900, Phantom Brontes: 500+400=900_

"They nullified our abilities!", Marucho exclaimed.

"Ingram, get ready for a counter attack!", Shun warned. "Now that Elico's Reflection Jacket is down, they're going to take advantage of the opening!"

"Got it", Ingram replied.

"Time to get you back!", Chris exclaimed. Her Baku Pod created another ability. "**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-500=200, Blast Elico: 700-500=200_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

Percival took each blade in hand, ready to fight. He began a quick advance towards both Typhoon Ingram and Blast Elico, charging ahead with deadly intention.

"And I'm not done!", Chris added. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Turmoil!**"

As Percival continued his forward charge, each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

_Typhoon Ingram: 200, Blast Elico: 200_

_Alpha Percival: 900+600=1500, Phantom Brontes: 900_

Percival reached his two opponents, swinging his glowing double sword expertly. It was all Ingram and Elico could do to avoid being skewered, and they were losing ground _fast_.

"Elico, Attribute change!", Marucho suggested.

"Yes!", Elico roared. His body began to emit multicolored light, harsh enough to stall even Alpha Percival's offensive. The Darkus Bakugan had to retreat to stop himself from being completely blinded.

When Elico's glow died down, his body was shown to be altered. It was vastly differently colored, for one, as the main skin was white, the chest, forearms and mask were yellow. Over each hand was a miniaturized white trident. Otherwise, he was mostly the same.

"Haos Attribute?", Soon guessed. "Your Bakugan has good taste, Marucho."

"Shun, let's end this!", Marucho said.

"Sure", Shun replied. Both battlers began to press buttons on their Baku Pods. Yellow and green particles appeared, constructing two devices.

"_Ready: Terrix Gear._"

"_Ready: Battle Sabre._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Marucho and Shun called, throwing their Battle Gear at their Bakugan. As they collected, twin flashes of yellow and green light hid them from view. When the two lights died down, both Battle Gear units were shown to be fully deployed.

A metallic rod attached to Elico's back, connecting with three saw blades that momentarily remained still above Elico's head. Elico was determined with his new weapon.

In addition, a dark green armor covering his backside upper body between his wings, and a metallic dagger in each hand, with a dark green hilt grasped by Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300, Blast Elico: 300_

_Alpha Percival: 1500, Phantom Brontes: 900_

"Huh? Battle Gear?", Chris questioned. "We don't have Battle Gear…"

"It _is_ permissible during non-tournament matches such as this one", Soon said. "We should've expected this."

"Let's make some light!", Marucho shouted. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Halo!**"

The three blades of Elico's Terrix Battle Gear began to spin, picking up speed with every millisecond. At the same time, the edges of the blades began glowing bright yellow. As the blades continued acceleration, it began to look like a large halo was hovering over Elico's head.

Yellow energy spread out on the Brawlers' side of the field, being absorbed into Elico and Ingram's respective bodies. The two began to glow their Attribute colors.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+500+400=1200, Blast Elico: 300+500+400=1200_

_Alpha Percival: 1500, Phantom Brontes: 900_

"Their power levels just majorly spiked!", Chris shouted. "I won't let this happen! **Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Percival's mouth.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200-400=800, Blast Elico: 1200-400=800_

_Alpha Percival: 1500+400=1900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

With a loud, dragonic roar, Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at Bloat Elico. Still working with the Terrix Gear, Elico couldn't mount a proper defense.

"I'll take this one!", Shun volunteered, having his Baku Pod quickly flash an ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Accelerate!**"

Ingram suddenly became cloaked in an aura of green energy, increasing his attack prowess and ability. Within a single moment, during which Percival's beam got even closer to Elico, Ingram began to rush, becoming nothing more than a green blur.

Within moments, the blur had vertically bisected the energy blast, with each side missing Elico's form. During that time, Ingram was visibly using his daggers to deflect the Darkus energy.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800+400+300=1500, Blast Elico: 800+400=1200_

_Alpha Percival: 1900-400-300=1200, Phantom Brontes: 900_

Once Percival's blast was fully neutralized, Ingram sped up once more, going on a high speed attack on Percival. The Darkus Bakugan tried to counter with his double bladed sword, but Ingram was too quick. In a series of strikes and slashes, Percival glowed purple and shrunk down to ball form.

_Chris: 40%_

"Dude… That's just harsh", Chris complained.

In the meantime, Elico's harsh light was taking a toll on Phantom Brontes. Elico began approaching his adversary, making the light all the more potent with enclosing distance. Within a few seconds, Brontes was forced to ball form, as well.

_Soon: 40%_

"So this battle won't be easy for _either_ side", Soon said. "Aggravating, but _not_ unexpected."

"They caught us off guard with those Battle Gear, Soon", Chris admitted.

"But now, we'll be wary of them", Soon followed. "They may have some firepower…"

"But we have _real_ power", Chris finished.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

On the flipside of the battlefield, Shun and Marucho caught their returning Bakugan and began to prepare for a final round.

"We won that round", Marucho said with slight relief.

"We still can't let our guard down", Shun said. "Those two are undeniably powerful. Marucho, I think we'll need your best to win this."

"Wait… you mean _that_ Gate Card?", Marucho asked. "Isn't that a bit too harsh?"

"They're more powerful than us", Shun said. "We have to give our best to stand a chance."

"Well, if you say so", Marucho supposed, throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the four battlers yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, Brontes, Percival, Elico and Ingram all rose up on the field for one final round.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

"Hold on a second!", Marucho called. "Elico?"

"Right!", Elico responded. Once more, his body began to light up multicolored. Within a few seconds, he had shifted to his beige and brown coloring. "Attribute change: Subterra!"

"So he's Subterra now", Soon said aloud. "I've never seen another Bakugan like that."

"Who cares what Attribute he is?", Soon questioned. "We're still taking him down."

"Are you sure about that?", Shun asked. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As Shun called out his ability, Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Green winds began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, began to hide Ingram's form in the eye, encasing him in a powerful shell of wind power.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900-400=500_

The harsh twister closed in on Percival and Brontes, the latter Bakugan affected more. Brontes lost his footing, being flung into the air.

"Alright, it's my turn, now!", Marucho shouted. His Baku Pod created one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Land Blow!**"

Elico took a stance for the briefest moment, allowing his energy to flare up. A bright orange glow covered his body, as an aura of power grew heavily as his energies increased.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Alpha Percival: 900-300=600, Phantom Brontes: 500_

Elico quickly began a frontal charge, reaching across the battlefield to engage Percival in close quarters combat. With a single hit, due to the force of Elico's hit, Percival was knocked right onto his back, dazed.

"No, Percival!", Chris shouted.

"It's time to finish this!", Elico said, going in fir another hit on Percival.

Elico was only a moment from taking Alpha Percival down when an enraged voice made him stall: "That's it! I've had enough of this!", Chris yelled. "Percival, up!"

Spurred onwards by his battler, the Darkus Bakugan took a stance once again.

Chris's eyes had shrinks in her angered gaze. She had her Baku Pod form another ability. "**Ability Activate!**", she roared, almost as monstrously as her Bakugan. "**Thunder Oblivion!**"

While being on the ground, Percival became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The Sierra began to crackle like lightning, a couple starry bolts surging sideways.

Realizing the upcoming danger, Elico resumed his attack, bringing down his fist to stop Percival in his tracks, but it was too late.

With an enraged roar, Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, right into Elico. The currently Subterra Bakugan was bloated into the air, knocked to the other side of the field. He landed with a pained grunt.

"Elico!", yelled a worried Marucho.

"Not done yet!", Chris shouted angrily. "Attack!"

Percival, looking no worse for wear from his recent exertion, shot an equally large blast of lightning surging towards the twister that Ingram resided. The tornado was no match for the lightning blast, which forced Ingram to cancel his attack and fling him far from the platform of the battlefield. He flew back to the arena, but the Brawlers' momentum was stopped in its tracks.

"Ingram!", Shun shouted. "They're easy more powerful than I expected."

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-500=600, Blast Elico: 1000-500=500_

_Alpha Percival: 600+500=1100, Phantom Brontes: 500_

"Chris…", Soon murmured. She _really_ didn't like her friend when she got like this. But she knew better than to try to stop her when she did. At times like this, it was best to back her up and stay out of her way.

"It's time, Brontes!", Soon called out. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Osiris Dominion!**"

Brontes's body began to light up a bright yellow aura. The aura began to intensify at a rapidly increasing pace, as Brontes's aura heightened considerably. The jester began laughing uncontrollably, more instinct than conscience.

The yellow energy consolidated in the air around Brontes, forming battle axes made clearly of yellow energy, both hilt and blade. Eight in total, sho one for each hand. Brontes took hold of each axe, positioning them to point at his opponents. He didn't try to advance, but it was clear which side had the edge.

_Typhoon Ingram: 600, Blast Elico: 500_

_Alpha Percival: 1100, Phantom Brontes: 500+400=900×2=1800_

"Brontes's power level just spiked up!", Marucho exclaimed.

"Keep going, Alpha Percival!", Chris shouted angrily. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Dark mist began to seep out of Percival's body, spreading out across the field and thickening heavily at an unreasonably quick rate.

_Typhoon Ingram: 600, Blast Elico: 500_

_Alpha Percival: 1100+400=1500, Phantom Brontes: 1800_

The fog spread out to Ingram and Elico, obscuring their view all around them. The only direction they could see anything was straight ahead, where eight battle axes glowed brought yellow. The wielder, Phantom Brontes, began to race straight ahead, towards the Brawlers' Bakugan.

"Hold it!", Marucho shouted, swiping a hand to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Battle Adapter!**"

The ground below began glowing white for a brief moment, before the field began to alter. The ground became a rocky terrain. The dark fog engulfing the area dissipated into nothingness, revealing Percival's form. And the yellow energy amassed with Brontes blinked off.

"You've shut down our power?", Soon asked. "You didn't affect the power levels…"

"I didn't need to", Marucho said. "Battle Adapter changes the field environment to be more suitable to Elico's current Attribute. Meanwhile, it blocks any opposing ability if your Attribute doesn't match!" In the previous iteration of the card, it also affected Marucho's _allies_, too, but Marucho subverted that part of it. "Best of all, it powers up Elico's Terrix Gear, unlocking the level two Battle Gear Ability!"

"Let's do some damage, Ingram!", Shun encouraged. In unison, both Shun and Marucho threw in their Battle Gear units at their Bakugan, and within moments, they were fully deployed.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 600_

_Alpha Percival: 1500, Phantom Brontes: 1800_

Shun went first, having his Baku Pod create another ability card. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", he announced. "**Battle Sabre Accelerate!**"

Once more, Ingram became cloaked in an aura of green energy, increasing his attack prowess and ability. Within a single moment, Ingram began to rush, becoming nothing more than a green blur to the naked eye.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+300=1000, Blast Elico: 600_

_Alpha Percival: 1500-400-300=800, Phantom Brontes: 1800_

Before anyone could even detect it, several green slash marks appeared on Alpha Percival. The Darkus Bakugan's physical endurance kept him in the battle, but his strength and stamina was depleting quickly.

"Let's do this one more time, Elico!", Marucho exclaimed. His Baku Pod created two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Gaia Divide, plus Battle Gear Ability - Terrix Magnitude!**"

Elico's body suddenly began to emit a harsh orange aura, spreading out to and damaging Brontes, inexplicably. The Haos Bakugan was forced to recoil from the sheer intensity of the aura.

At the same time, the Terrix Gear began to rotate downwards, until it was perpendicular to the ground, and began to spin. Each time one of the blades struck the rocky ground, the whole field shook.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000, Blast Elico: 600+500=1100_

_Alpha Percival: 800, Phantom Brontes: 1800-500-500=800_

Between Percival and Brontes, the latter got the worst of the damage from the quaking ground. The jester jostled around, completely unstable, but they weren't finished.

Soon looked at Chris. "Should I give you an opening, could you take them down?", she asked.

"Of course", Chris replied.

"Then let's take them down, shall we?", Soon asked rhetorically. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Osiris Dominion has one more effect, Battle Brawlers: It makes Phantom Brontes immune to all Gate Card effects! **Ability Activate! Terra Impurity!**"

Phantom Brontes suddenly forced a lot of his own Haos energy down into the ground, to counteract the active Gate Card. Wherever the light touched, the rocky terrain dissolved into the regular battlefield. Then, like an illusion, the whole earthen battlefield melted away.

"The Gate Card!", Marucho said in exclamation.

"You're so going down for those cheap shots!", Chris shouted, her Baku Pod protecting one final ability. "**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000-500=500, Blast Elico: 1100-500=600_

_Alpha Percival: 800, Phantom Brontes: 800_

Percival took each blade in hand, ready to fight. He began a quick advance towards both Typhoon Ingram and Blast Elico, charging ahead with deadly intention.

With a single swipe with both blades, seemingly in thin air, Ingram was knocked to the ground, his speed disrupted by Percival. He tried to stand up again, only to collapse.

"Ingram!", Shun shouted. "Get up! I know you're not done!"

"My battle… is over…", Ingram groaned, going back to ball form.

As Ingram dropped to the ground, Shun watched with a mixture of shock and horror as his Life Gauge depleted to _0%_ for the first time since before the war ended.

Percival continued his advance, swinging both swords in preparation of finishing Elico off. Elico's Battle Gear slammed into the ground, causing merciless quaking, but Percival tendrils resolute. With a dual slash, Elico glowed blue and shrunk down to ball form.

_Marucho: 0%_

As Alpha Percival and Phantom Brontes returned to their battlers, the surrounding crowd went ballistic.

"Well… I'm nearly at a loss for words!", the announcer called out. "No one can say that Shun and Marucho didn't give the battle everything they had! But it wasn't enough! Looks like Chris and Soon of the Spectres take the cake home today! Is this a sign of the next power structure of Interspace?! Will the Spectres be the ones to dethrone the seemingly untouchable Battle Brawlers? Only time will tell!"

"Uh… did we just lose?", Marucho questioned.

"This is most troubling", Shun said. "This isn't just an _Interspace_ issue anymore. There's no way they could have digital Bakugan _that_ powerful."

"You're right", Marucho agreed. "That means… um… well, I don't know _what_ it means. There's too many unknown variables."

"We should consult with our databank", Shun thought, deep in thought. "Maybe the Bakugan knowledge we've accumulated holds some kind of answer."

The two Brawlers left the arena, heading to their command center. Unbeknownst to those two, the hooded man Phantom had seen the whole battle, and was very satisfied with the Bakugans' performances.

"Perfect. All according to plan", Phantom murmured.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: No comment. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, midterms are over, and I have a few days away from hectic school. So, I finally have time to give you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 3: Rise of the Spectres: Part 2

The Interspace conference rooms were usually areas for calm analysis of battling statistics, or just places for individual teams to hang out. They're used in that manner in countless occasions.

But a particular conference room held four guys, all awaiting the return of their victorious teammates. Ben and Jack were openly anxious, Robin was more patient and Noah was elated.

Eventually, two more people walked into the room, the feminine figures of Chris and Soon, and the conference room erupted in elation and congratulations.

"You actually beat the Brawlers", Robin remarked. "Put them in their place after so long."

"How do you think the Brawlers felt when _they_ were the ones totally out powered?", Jack asked. "That was awesome!"

"And the Spectres aren't done!", Ben roared. "If the girls can do it, so can we! How do you guys feel about _back to back _wins against those has-beens!?"

Jack and Robin vocally agreed assent, with Jack being the more wild of the two. Ben joined in the cheering, the three of them throwing congratulations towards the two girls only sparingly.

Noah walked up to Chris and Soon while his teammates were making a ruckus. "You two both did great, out there", Noah congratulated. "You had great teamwork. Remind me not to get on your bad side, Chris."

"Your candor is appreciated", Soon replied curtly.

"Yeah, thanks", Chris agreed. "It's nice to be acknowledged." She still had a big smile on her face from her recent battle.

"Yeah… sorry about the others", Noah began to rub the back of his neck. "They tend to get washed up in their own egos sometimes."

"You excepted?", Soon said.

"I haven't been with them for long", Noah said. "Not long enough to develop their habits."

"How did they even get you on their team?", Chris asked.

"I battled Robin in the preliminary rounds of this year's single division", Noah began. "He won, of course, but he said he 'saw potential' in my battling style. He took me under his wing, had me join the Dragons, and you know the rest."

"You must've made quite the impression", Ch Chris said. "What'd you do in that battle?"

"I used a Freeze Enemy card to get his Life Gauge down to 20 percent", Noah said. "Not very sporting, but it worked."

"Efficient", Soon said.

"Alright, how about we give the Brawlers another thrashing tomorrow?!", Ben uproared, disputing their conversation. "Hey, kid? Want to go with me when I battle 'em?"

"Me?", Noah asked. "I… well, I… um…"

"That won't be necessary", another voice called. Walking through the doorway was a shadowed figure, shrouded in a hood of mystery.

"Phantom", Robin said.

"Your battles are not against Shun and Marucho", Phantom said. "I have a more… _diverse_ crowd of targets than the Brawlers in _Interspace_."

"Whatcha talking about?", Jack said. "What kind of other targets?"

"Battle Brawlers whose membership predates this batting interface", Phantom clarified. "Do you recall me talking about there being 'worlds beyond your imagination'? I will take you four to one such planet. The targets are there." He gestured to Ben, Jack, Robin and Noah.

"Woah, woah, woah!", Ben said. "I'm gonna stop you right there! Why do we care about _supposed_ Battle Brawlers if battling them won't increase our ranking?"

"You display your shortsightedness", Phantom criticized. "There is far more to Bakugan than simple play-fighting. If you wish to understand the power you hold in your hand, the power _I_ have given you, you _will_ do as I say."

"Whatever", Ben groaned. "Whoever it is, they better be worth it."

"It would be premature for me to judge their capabilities in comparison to your own."

"I guess this is us paying our debts", Robin said. "We made a deal."

"Yeah… I'm in", Noah agreed.

"Excellent", Phantom said. After pressing a button on his Baku Pod, he made a circular whole in the wall, leading to a wormhole.

"Well, I just hope that wherever we're going is a neat place", Jack said.

"Soon. Chris. Stay here", Phantom said. "You've won your initial battle. Enjoy yourselves."

"With pressure", Chris said. "I could use some R and R."

"Indeed", Soon replied.

"The rest of you, with me", Phantom directed, jumping into the wormhole. The other four hesitated, before following, one by one. Ben, then Jack, then Robin, and finally Noah.

"Godspeed, Spectres", Soon wished as the wormhole closed behind Noah.

"They'll be fine", Chris said. "If they could beat _us_, and we were able to beat Shun and Marucho, they'll manage anything that's thrown at them."

"Since when do you care about the Dragons?", Soon asked.

"Well, three of them are jerks", Chris admitted. "But Noah's… wait, _you_ were the one who gave them luck."

"As a courtesy", Soon said. "And you're deflecting."

Chris have no response, looking away from Soon with a small blush. Soon chuckled and walked away.

"I see", she said. "I need to get back home. Have a good day, friend."

Chris was left alone to rest in the conference room, and the next attack was about to begin.

XXX

The five men jumped out of the other side of the wormhole, finding themselves in a dark, otherwise abandoned alleyway.

Phantom looked around, pausing for a moment. He let out a sigh, yet it was impossible to tell what encouraged it.

"We're here", Phantom said.

"What _is_ here?", Noah asked.

"A big city", Been said, after inhaling through his nose. "Lots of industrial stuff. It's in the air here."

"How could you possibly tell that?", Robin demanded.

"Hey, I grew up in a big city", Ben said.

"Yeah, who cares?", Jack asked, walking out of the alley. What greeted his vision stopped him in his tracks. "Woah. You guys gotta see this."

"What the hell could keep _you_ from running your mouth?", Robin asked. As he, Ben and Noah walked up to where Jack was, they found themselves similarly stunned.

They saw a large street in front of them, with scores of people on both sidewalks. Vehicles that resembled hovering cars sped on the streets. Large buildings were everywhere. Overhead, floating platforms held all sorts of things: more buildings, gardens and even simulated beaches.

Phantom walked up to the four. "Welcome to Vestal, Spectres."

"It's… incredible", Noah said, being the first to regain his voice.

"_This_ is only the first of several wonders the Battle Brawlers attempted to hide from their home", Phantom said.

"You mean… the Battle Brawlers _know_ about this place?", Robin asked.

"Yes, they do", Phantom said. "And several other planets, equally varying and stunning in their own ways."

"Alright. Enough sightseeing", Ben said. "We've got a job to do, guys, and it's not gawking."

"Exactly right, Ben", said Phantom. With a press of a button on his Baku Pod, he transmitted information to the other four. "Here's what you need to know about your respective opponents, as well as the means of finding those needles in this haystack."

"We can track the signals of their Baku Pods?", Noah guessed.

"Correct", Phantom confirmed. "Be warned. Three of the targets are as powerful as Shun and Marucho. The fourth is comparable to Alice Gehabich."

"Are you serious?", Jack asked. "As powerful as the only undefeated battler in Bakugan Interspace? That's hardcore, dude!"

"_Please_ tell me I get to take him on", Ben said. "Please."

"Show some restraint", Phantom said. "You'll have to split up into two groups, as the targets are separated. Ben and Noah. Robin and Jack."

"On it", Robin said, beckoning for Jack to follow him.

"See you on the other side", Jack told his other two teammates.

"You got it", Ben said. "C'mon, kid. Looks like we'll have our team up after all."

"Ok…", Noah said, going after Ben. "Let's try to stick together, though. I don't want to get lost."

The four battlers split up into two groups, dividing to find their supposed "targets." Phantom smiled underneath his hood.

_Duping them was even easier than I expected_, he thought. _Only Noah's even slightly skeptical, but the others will keep him in line _for _me. Soon, the Brawlers will be finished. And _my _reign will begin._

XXX

Public parks on Vestal were few and far between, due to the hyper overpopulation of the planet. There just wasn't room to spare for many things like that.

But there were a few gardens. One of which, which was connected to the ground, was hosting three people well known to the Battle Brawlers: Mira, Ace and Baron.

"I owe you one, Ace", Baron said. The pink haired Vestal was wearing a white and yellow striped T-shirt and black pants, reclining on a bench. "Thanks for letting me share your apartment. I just needed to get out of my house."

Mira chuckled. "I guess your family is a bit of a handful", she said. "I'll count my blessings I only have an older brother." She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, over that a black jacket and black boots.

Ace laughed at that. "Got you both beat. Only child here! No siblings to speak of." He was wearing a black sleeved shirt, with dark purple pants.

A Darkus Bakugan jumped onto Ace's shoulder, popping open. "You don't want me to tell them about you wishing to have siblings to keep you busy, Ace?", Darkus Knight Percival asked innocently.

Mira and Baron laughed at the remark. "He's got you there", Mira said humorously.

"Yeah, laugh it up", Ace replied, nonchalantly. "And Baron? Don't mention the apartment thing. If anything, _you're_ doing _me_ the favor by splitting the rent."

Another Bakugan, a Haos one, popped open on Baron's shoulder. "Perhaps it's simply a case of mutual cooperation. Neither side would be doing the favor, then", Haos Saint Nemus suggested.

"I can agree to that", Baron said.

"Yeah, whatever", Ace replied.

"Speaking of families, Mira, how's Keith?", Baron asked.

"He's doing fine", Mira said. "He and Volt have been training hard for… _his_ return."

"Gus…", another voice growled. Atop Mira's shoulder, a dark brown Bakugan opened. "I will get vengeance", Subterra Rex Vulcan muttered. "We should be training, too, Mira."

"We _just_ got back from a training session with Keith", Ace said. "Vulcan _still_ wants action, Mira? I can't believe it."

"Vulcan won't be satisfied until his former master is taken down", Mira said. "He's restless for real battle."

"Then it's a good thing _we're _here", another voice called from the side. The three Vestals snapped to the side, alarmed by the sudden intrusion.

One of them was a brown haired, green eyed guy with a navy over shirt with a white collar, gray jeans, maroon gloves and maroon boots.

The other was a scrawny black skinned, blue eyed and yellow haired guy with a light green vest, white long-sleeved shirt with some blue prints, and dark gray pants.

The speaker, the brown haired man, glared at the Vestals. "Mira Clay and Ace Grit?"

"_And_ Baron Leltoy!", Baron added.

"Huh. Buy two, get one more for free!", the black skinned guy said. "This just gets better and better." He began to chuckle.

"Who the heck are you?", Ace demanded.

"They're not from _Vestal_. That's for sure", Mira noticed. "Look at their eyes. You're human, aren't you?"

"That's right. And, as for who we are, I'm Robin, and my partner is Jack."

"We'll take all three of you losers on ourselves!", Jack proclaimed.

"In Bakugan battle?", Ace asked. "I can deal."

"It's been a while since we've been in a real battle", Baron remarked to Nemus. "But sure, we'll fight!"

"What about you, Vulcan?", Mira asked.

"I'll fight", Vulcan promised. "There's something… ambiguous… about these humans."

"I agree", Mira said. "There's more to this encounter than meets the eye. We'll have to be careful."

"Is talking all you people do?", Jack ridiculed. "I mean, come on! Let's get battling already!"

"He's an imbecile", Percival judged.

"Maybe, but Mira's right", Ace said. "There's something off about these guys. Keep your guard up."

"Don't worry. We've got this", Percival promised.

The five combatants pressed a button on each of their Baku Pods, causing an energy field to spread in the area. Time began to stop around the five, as trees being blown in the wind started in place and birds overhead destroyed midair.

"Time stopped?", Robin questioned.

"I guess that's what happens in the real world", Jack said. "Who cares?"

"Let's get this started!", Baron explained, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card expanded onto the ground, Baron, Mira and Ace each threw down their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Haos Saint Nemus!"

"Darkus Knight Percival!"

"Subterra Rex Vulcan!"

Called upon by the Vestal Brawlers, three Bakugan rose upon the field. Saint Nemus was a humanoid white figure with yellow pharaoh's armor, adorned with blue orbs and holding a white staff. Knight Percival was a humanoid shape with a gargoyle's head, purple armor and twin red capes. Finally, Rex Vulcan was a vaguely humanoid figure with heavy armor on the head, chest and each limb, the armoring looking makeshift. The helmet had viking like horns and a red visor.

"Huh. Look at that Percival guy. He's a lot like Chris's", Jack said. "Between that guy and _our _Bakugan…"

"Let's show them our own Bakugan", Robin said, taking hold of a green Bakugan. Throwing it in, he roared: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Once the Bakugan hit the ground, a windstorm erupted from the ground. A reading twister of green winds, slowly dying down to reveal the Bakugan. Six feathered wings, lined at the top. Green armor on the chest and legs. The hands and feet were clawed. The face, though, was too familiar.

"No… no way…", Mira said. Ace and Baron were stunned speechless.

Robin smirked, enjoying his adversaries' confusion. "Arise, Ventus Cosmic Ingram!"

"It's my turn!", Jack proclaimed, throwing down a blue Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

As the Bakugan began to stand, it was accompanied with a hurricane of water. The water twister was blown away with a blast of multicolored energy. As the light dissipated, the Bakugan made himself known.

It was a silvery face, with blue armor and sharp claws and silver markings on the stomach and shoulders. Eyes blazed red, and the Aquos symbol was on the chest.

"Rise, Aquos Mystic Elico!", Jack announced.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900_

"Elico, too?", Baron questioned. "What's going on here?!"

"This is bad, whatever _is_ going on", Nemus remarked. "Ingram!"

The Ventus Bakugan only glared silently at Saint Nemus, the stare more raging than Ingram's usual calm. It was unsettling to Nemus, to say the least.

"How about we take the first move?", Baron questioned. His yellow Baku Pod displayed an ability card. "**Ability Activate! Haos Force!**"

Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Cosmic Ingram, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up the attack.

"Ok, Nemus! Let it rip!", Baron directed.

"You got it, Baron!", Nemus agreed. "With this bright light, old friend, I shall purify your corruption!"

The end of his staff unleashed a moderately sized blast of the yellow energy, sending it straight at Ingram.

_Saint Nemus: 600+300=900, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900_

"Is that it? Let's get this started!", Robin yelled, his Baku Pod revealing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Gale Split!**"

Ingram soared up into the air, flying high above the other four Bakugan. The yellow blast sailed onward, harmless to Ingram's form.

Once Ingram was high enough to escape Nemus's attack range, his body began to glow green with a fresh energy influx. Then, his body erupted in a green explosion. Scores of Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared, each one producing dozens on their own. In no time, Ingram duplicates were all over the place.

_Saint Nemus: 900-400=500, Knight Percival: 600-400=200, Rex Vulcan: 700-400=200_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 900_

"Woah, woah!", Baron exclaimed. "There's gotta be dozens of that guy!"

"Hundreds", Mira corrected. "Ace, you got this?"

"Yeah, I've got this", Ace replied. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Alright, Percival! Let's smoke them out! **Ability Activate! Blackout!**"

Percival's eyes began to flash a harsh purple, his body turning into a dark purple haze in the meantime. The haze began to spread impossibly fast, reaching all over the field.

"Oh, no", Robin muttered, recognizing a similar tactic from watching Alpha Percival's battle. "Cosmic Ingram, take Percival out!"

Twenty of the Ingram swarm broke the swarming formation, flying straight towards Percival, but he fully dissolved into smoke just as the frontrunners reached him. The smoke encompassed the whole field and began to thicken. The whole swarm disappeared, leaving only one.

_Saint Nemus: 500+400=900, Knight Percival: 200+400=600, Rex Vulcan: 300+400=700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300-400=900, Mystic Elico: 900_

"Really? Some smoke and mirrors?", Jack mocked. "That's thrilling."

"Then let me help you with that!", Mira projected. Her Baku Pod created another ability. "Vulcan, it's our turn! **Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle!**"

Vulcan raised both arms forward, aiming them both at Elico. His hands curled into tightly clenched fists. After a moment, the ends of the arm armor began to shoot out fire, like a rocket.

_Saint Nemus: 900, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700+300=1000_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900-300=600_

Then, both at once, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight toward Mystic Elico like a pair of rockets. Air resistance seemed ineffective at best as they accelerated towards their target.

"That's more like it!", Jack called out. His Baku Pod formed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Torrent Shield!**"

Elico reached out with his two arms, seemingly doing nothing but trying to intercept the incoming rocketing projectiles. Elico began to force moisture in the air and out of his body, condensing it into a wall of water as a shield.

"It will take more than that!", Vulcan promised.

"Ha! You sure about that?", Jack questioned. "Come and get it!"

"Gladly!", Vulcan roared.

Vulcan's gauntlet rockets sped up even further, fired up by Vulcan's adrenaline. They connected with Elico's shield, but were deflected just as quickly. They returned to their places on Vulcan's arms once more.

_Saint Nemus: 900, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 1000-300=700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 600+300+400=1300_

"They nullified the ability", Mira said. "What is going on?"

"Why don't I show you?", Robin said back, displaying another ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

Ingram, once again, became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Ingram reached a high altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

_Saint Nemus: 900, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500, Mystic Elico: 1300_

Ingram then began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity. Barrages of throwing stars made of the same green energy shot down onto all three of the Vestals' Bakugan.

"No! Not yet!", Mira insisted, her Baku Pod forming another ability. "Vulcan, we need to stop them in their tracks! **Ability Activate! Hyper Impact!**"

Vulcan's arm gauntlets began to move once again, spinning on Vulcan's arms. The rotation grew so rapid, the two became blurs atop Vulcan's limbs. At the same time, the gauntlets began shooting flames behind, preparing to rocket forward again.

_Saint Nemus: 900, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700+500=1200_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1500-500=1000, Mystic Elico: 1300_

Within a single moment, the spinning gauntlets shot ahead, angling themselves to take out each of the projectiles. One of them slammed into the incoming Cosmic Ingram, knocking away the Ventus Bakugan's momentum and forcing him away.

"Great job, Vulcan!", Mira congratulated.

"Yeah, now it's our turn!", Ace said. His Baku Pod revealed two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Deathly Karbia!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Percival gripped his blade, delaying his attack only a moment to assess the enemy.

"Percival, let's go!", Ace goaded.

Then, Percival began to grip the sword tighter and channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing an even harsher purple, even changing its shape from a straight edge to a more jagged curve.

Percival kept his grip on the sword, slashing the air with it, then crossing the slash with another. The two slashes made an energy burst shaped like an X. Percival then sent the energy burst ahead, aiming right at Mystic Elico.

_Saint Nemus: 900, Knight Percival: 600+300+200=1100, Rex Vulcan: 1200_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1000, Mystic Elico: 1300-200=1100_

The energy connected with Elico before he could evade it, forcing him instead to cross his arms and try to endure it. With a grunt, he took a step forward, dispelling the energy.

"Wha-?", Ace questioned, but he set his jaw. "It's going to be like that?"

"Don't you know it?", Jack questioned, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Nemus, it's our turn!", Baron yelled. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bakugan Multiplier!**"

"You, Ingram, are not the only one that can replicate his ideals", Nemus stated, beginning to run towards Ingram and Elico. His body began to glow a faint yellow aura in his pace.

After running up close to Elico and Ingram's position, Nemus began to duplicate his form several times, sending half a dozen duplicates to surround the two. All six aimed the ends of their own staffs at the two enemy Bakugan. Then, they resulted their charge, staffs pointed to attack the two enemies.

_Saint Nemus: 900+300=1200, Knight Percival: 1100, Rex Vulcan: 1200_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1000, Mystic Elico: 1100-300=800_

Jack whistled. "Wow, that's impressive", he said mockingly. "But it's not good enough." He began to chuckle, which evolved into full blown laughter.

Ace took a step back. "That guy's unhinged", he said.

"This should sober him up!", Baron said. He stretched out with his hand, signaling his finishing move. "**Gate Card Open! Healing Up!**"

As the Gate Card activated, the white glow impossible to ignore, Percival, Vulcan and every Nemus duplicate began to light up in auras of their Attribute colors. The three Brawlers' Bakugan were heightened even further in their capabilities.

_Saint Nemus: 1200+300=1500, Knight Percival: 1100+300=1400, Rex Vulcan: 1200+300=1500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1000, Mystic Elico: 800_

"Alright, Nemus! Brawl!", Baron commanded.

"You've got it!", Nemus's voice came from all six clones. They kept up their charge towards the enemy. "The purity I contain shall finish this battle and redeem our friends!"

Jack quickly had his Baku Pod create another ability. "Not very likely, pal. **Ability Activate! Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

"Might wanna get your guy in the air", Jack told Robin.

"Ingram, fly up!", Robin yelled.

The Ventus Bakugan obeyed, flying high in the air. Then, the attack truly began.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showing rain on the battlefield. The rainwater only joined Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater.

"Vestal _never_ rains!", Mira complained. "What sort of power did they force them to accept?!"

"Is that… the power of that ability alone?", Ace wondered.

_Saint Nemus: 1500, Knight Percival: 1400, Rex Vulcan: 1500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1000, Mystic Elico: 800+900=1700_

Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity. It was only a matter of time before the Vestals' Bakugan were overwhelmed. Nemus's countess were obliterated, he and Percival were taken down by the force of the wind and water. Vulcan lasted a little longer, only being taken down by a bolt of lightning. All three showed to the ground, devastated.

_Baron: 60%_

_Ace: 40%_

_Mira: 60%_

The storm died down impossibly quickly. Clouds dispersed, revealing Cosmic Ingram above the danger zone. He and Elico reverted to ball form, returning to their battlers.

"That was awesome!", Jack said.

"Do you want to bring this whole planet down?", Robin chastised. "Honestly, that was _too_ reckless."

"If you can't stand the heat…", Jack trailed off.

Robin groaned. "You're impossible."

Mira, Baron and Ace knelt to pick up their Bakugan, shock evident in their facial expressions.

"They demolished us", Mira gasped.

"So they're not total pushovers", Ace said. "We can still take them."

"Seriously?", Baron demanded. "Did you see what Elico can do, now?"

"Not to mention…", Mira began, "Ingram wasn't very prominent that round. But what we did see suggests his power increased drastically, as well."

"Well, we don't exactly have much of a choice, do we?", Ace asked. "We're in too deep. We're going to have to fight our way out. Hopefully snag Ingram and Elico back for Shun and Marucho."

"That's true enough", Mira admitted. "I'm just not sure we're capable of doing it."

"Enough of all this pessimistic talk", Baron said. "We can't win if we don't believe we can win."

"That's right", Nemus said. "I'm ready."

"As am I", Vulcan added. "Vestal's mighty earth will strengthen me. I won't fall again."

"Neither shall I", Percival agreed. "We're ready."

"Let's get this party started, because I'm ready to rock!", Jack proclaimed sporadically. He immediately threw down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the five battlers said, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Each Bakugan immediately rose, the two sides staring each other down determinedly. Neither would back down, despite the results of the previous round.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900_

"I'm thinking… it's time for more!", Robin called, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

Ingram, once again, became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Ingram reached a high altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

_Saint Nemus: 600, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500, Mystic Elico: 900_

Ingram then began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity as his descending pace accelerated. Dozens of throwing stars made of the same green energy shot down onto all three of the Vestals' Bakugan, threatening to overwhelm all three at once.

"That didn't work before. It won't work now!", Ace yelled. He and his two friends each loaded one ability.

"This should stop them in their tracks!", Mira guessed.

"**Ability Activate!**", they called in unison, resolute when facing the powerful attack.

"**Pyramid Shield!**", Baron announced his ability.

Saint Nemus raised his staff with one hand, high above his head. The circular end of the staff began to glow bright yellow, channeling Nemus's inner Haos energies.

"Ancient lights, shield my friends and I from harm!", Nemus yelled. The very top of the staff extended yellow energy, spreading it downward in a three dimensional, pyramid like shape. In no time, Nemus, Percival and Vulcan were covered in a pyramid shield of yellow energy.

"**Mega Viblow!**", Mira went next, calling the second ability.

Rex Vulcan raised his arms, aiming straight at the incoming Ingram with open palms instead of closed fists. In the armor right where the wrist would be, decorated armor began spin, whirring hard. As the wrist armor kept accelerating their rotations, they began distort air in front of them, providing another layer of defense.

"Do your worst!", Vulcan roared. "We can take it."

"**Blind Shield!**" Ace called, naming the final ability of the combo.

Percival sent out an aura of his dark energies. That aura kept in front of Percival, waiting a moment before consolidating onto his left arm, forming a handheld shield. The shield was shaped in an oval, purple except for a yellow outline, and large enough to cover Percival's entire form.

_Saint Nemus: 600+200=800, Knight Percival: 600+300=900, Rex Vulcan: 700+400=1100_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1500-400-300=800, Mystic Elico: 900-200=700_

"Here we go! Get ready, guys!", Mira forewarned.

The barrage of energy shurikens connected with the yellow pyramid, slowly wearing it down. Wherever a throwing star hit, it tore a hole in the shield, and many throwing stars struck the shield. After two dozen of them, the pyramid shattered into particles of yellow light.

"Vulcan, you're up!" Mira called.

"Ready!", Vulcan replied. The rest of the shuriken barrage fell onto him, but the air distortion caused by his ability redirected their course, sending them far up into the sky, where they dissipated.

"You think that's it?", Robin asked rhetorically. "Cosmic Ingram, attack!"

The Ventus Bakugan computed, finally soaring down to hours targets' level. Percival was the one to intercept him, using his shield as a barrier. Ingram's momentum pushed Percival back, though, leaving marks in the ground.

"Hold him, Percival!", Ace encouraged. "I know you can do it!"

Percival huffed wordlessly, pushing his shield against Ingram. That broke his momentum, forcing Ingram to fly into the air.

"That held them off long enough", Robin said. "Jack, is your guy ready?"

"Ah, yeah", Jack confirmed, grinning. "Mystic Elico, do your thing! Attribute change!"

Mystic Elico then made his first move that round, allowing his body to glow a bright multicolored light, blinding everyone on the field.

"There they go", Mira notified. "Elico can shift between Aquos, Haos and Subterra. We'll need to be ready."

Naturally, it wasn't that simple. When Elico's light died down, he did indeed change from Aquos, but that was where Mira's prediction ended in accuracy. Elico's armor like skin turned from blue to red in color. The attributed symbol on his chest changed to the one of Pyrus.

"He changed to Pyrus?", Percival said. "He's never done _that_ before."

"We've got a whole new arsenal that'll leave you in the dust!", Jack proclaimed, allowing his Baku Pod to flash another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blazing Claw!**"

Elico rushed up to his three enemies, raising his gauntlet claws to attack. The sharp blades began to heat up drastically, glowing red with heat as Elico approached the enemy. Elico eventually changed his approach slightly, going for Vulcan.

_Saint Nemus: 800, Knight Percival: 900, Rex Vulcan: 1100-300=800_

_Cosmic Ingram: 800, Mystic Elico: 700+300=1000_

Elico reached Rex Vulcan and slashed with his right gauntlet, scoring a direct hit on Vulcan's chest armor. The slash marks were battled with red energy, and began to erupt in orange flames. Vulcan yelled in pain as the flames went through the penetrations in his armor, striking him directly.

"Ready for another dosage? Hahaha!", Jack jeered. Elico raised his left claw to attack once again.

"Vulcan, no!", Mira exclaimed. Her Baku Pod flashed another two abilities. "Get Elico away from you, Vulcan! **Double Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle, plus Fusion Ability Drill Booster!**"

Vulcan raised both arms forward, aiming them both at the close range Elico. His hands curled into tightly clenched fists. After a moment, the ends of the arm armor began to shoot out fire, like a rocket. Then, both at once, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight toward Mystic Elico like a pair of rockets. The close proximity limited the momentum, but it mattered little.

Elico was slammed in the gut by both armored fists, knocking him far away from Vulcan. He landed onto the ground.

The gauntlets then flew up into the air, changing course to descend onto Elico. The fists began to glow orange, slowly converting into large metal drills, which spun at a deadly pace while accelerating downwards onto Elico.

_Saint Nemus: 800, Knight Percival: 900, Rex Vulcan: 800+300+400=1500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 800, Mystic Elico: 1000-300=700_

"A Fusion Ability combo? Oh, snap!", Jack said excitedly. "Robin…?"

"I've got this", Robin promised. His Baku Pod flashed yet another ability. "**Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Ingram flew up into the air, reaching three gauntlets' level before they kept their descent going. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Ingram, allowing him to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane, onto the opposing side.

_Saint Nemus: 800, Knight Percival: 900, Rex Vulcan: 1500-500=1000_

_Cosmic Ingram: 800+500=1300, Mystic Elico: 700_

The high power winds blew away the two drilling gauntlets, redirecting their course as thuggery neared Elico. The winds then assaulted all three of the Brawlers' Bakugan, nearly blowing them a

_all_ away at once.

"They're so powerful!", Ace yelled.

"Elico's not the only one who can change his Attribute", Baron pointed out. "Nemus, let's do this!"

"I'm with you, Baron!", Nemus called. Nemus shouted, glowing multicolor. "I call upon the powers of the Ancients to execute this Attribute change!" He finished in the purple and black coloring of Darkus. "I am Darkus Saint Nemus!", he finished.

"That's what I'm talking about, Nemus!", Baron cheered. His Baku Pod formed two abilities simultaneously. "**Double Ability Activate! Darkus Sky, plus Darkus Force!**"

Nemus raised his arm, lifting the staff as high as physically possible for him. He began to channel his altered power through the staff, sending it up into the air.

The sky went dark purple, Nemus's newfound Darkus power heavily affecting the skyline. Clouds of even darker purple gathered, with Darkus lightning crackling within them.

"My light may have turned to darkness, but I shall use it to purge this evil corruption!", Nemus proclaimed, aiming the staff at Cosmic Ingram. The end of the staff began to generate a blast of purple energy, slowly growing in size.

_Saint Nemus: 800+200+300=1300, Knight Percival: 900, Rex Vulcan: 1000_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 700_

A purple lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck Nemus, the electricity surging through his body and going into the energy blast in the staff, supercharging the attack as the two abilities combined. Nemus then gripped the staff with both hands and blasted the co-joined Darkus energy right at Cosmic Ingram. The Ventus Bakugan was forced onto a defensive position, trying to hold out against Nemus's fury.

"Percival? Let's finish this", Ace said, loading another ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**"

Percival's mouth opened up, a bright purple energy forming within the maw. Simultaneously, two dragon heads, each one on a shoulder, shifted to face ahead of Percival, and began copying the main head's action. In complete unison, the three heads shot their blasts, which quickly merged into one substantially larger blast of energy.

_Saint Nemus: 1300, Knight Percival: 900+500=1400, Rex Vulcan: 1000_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 700_

Percival's energy blast headed towards Ingram who was already using his endurance to hold off Nemus's attack. The second blast would finish him off.

"It's not going to be that easy", Robin countered, summoning another ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Gale Echo!**"

Right before Percival's energy blast could impact Ingram, his body sunk down into the ground, seemingly dissolving into his own shadow. Both Darkus blasts soared through air, losing their shared target.

_Saint Nemus: 1300-500=800, Knight Percival: 1400-500=900, Rex Vulcan: 1000-500=500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 700_

"Well, _that_ trick is familiar", Percival grunted. "Stay on guard." Even as he said that, Ingram rose from Percival's shadow, knocking Percival away before disappearing once more.

"It's a guerrilla tactic", Mira noted. "They're attacking quick and disappearing before we can counter."

"Eyes on the prize, losers!", Jack interrupted, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Pyrus Meteor!**"

Elico raised his right gauntlet claw, expending red energy out of his body. The energy rose up like steam, until it consolidated high in the air, turning from transparent red energy into a large ball of rock. When Elico released the rock, it fell to the enemy, violently erupting in flames as it descended.

_Saint Nemus: 800-500=300, Knight Percival: 900-500=400, Rex Vulcan: 500-500=0_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 700+500=1200_

"We can't afford to get hit by that meteor!", Baron directed. "Nemus, let's take care of it! **Darkus Ability Activate! Double Dimension!**"

Nemus quickly raised his staff once again, channeling energy through it for the umpteenth time. Nemus quickly sent a gust of wind, which was imbued with Darkus energy, straight at the incoming meteor.

_Saint Nemus: 300+500=800, Knight Percival: 400+500=900, Rex Vulcan: 0+500=500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 1200-500=700_

The wind collided with the fiery meteor, extinguishing the flames and breaking it apart impossibly quickly. Within seconds, the ability was totally nullified.

"That was too close", Nemus said, before he was flung into the air by a surprise attack from Cosmic Ingram.

"Cheap shot!", Baron complained.

"Vulcan, we've gotta hit Ingram before he retreats again!", Mira directed. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle!**"

Vulcan raised both arms forward, aiming them both at the Cosmic Ingram. His hands curled into tightly clenched fists. After a moment, the ends of the arm armor began to shoot out fire, like a rocket. Then, both at once, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight towards Ingram like a pair of rockets.

_Saint Nemus: 800, Knight Percival: 900, Rex Vulcan: 500+300=800_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300-300=1000, Mystic Elico: 700_

The rocket powered fists flow to the air, one of which scoring a direct hit on Ingram's chest. Ingram was knocked to the ground by the powerful impact. Both fists realigned to aim at Ingram once more, but it was too late, as Ingram melted into the shadows once more.

"Not again!", Mira yelled in frustration. "Vulcan, he'll be going for you next! Get ready!"

"Alright", Vulcan said. His gauntlets flew back to him, reinforcing his defenses. However, there was no way to tell where Ingram would come from.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Ingram slammed into Vulcan from behind. The Subterra Bakugan flow into the air, landing atop of Percival and Nemus. The result was all three Bakugan being defeated once more, retreating to ball form once again.

_Mira: 20%_

_Ace: 20%_

_Baron: 20%_

"We lost again", Baron said. "Something's gotta give. We can't take this for long."

On the other side of the field, Robin was staring Jack down. "Why didn't you use your Gate Card?"

"Oh, yeah", Jack said, before chuckling. "I guess I forgot."

Robin took a deep breath, then released it in exasperation.

Mira glared at her two adversaries. "They're way too powerful", she said. "Ace. Baron. We'll have to work seamlessly to make this work."

"You got it", Baron promised.

"We're behind you, Mira", Ace said.

"Thanks. Gate Card, set!", Mira said, throwing a Gate Card down.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the five battlers shouted, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Each Bakugan immediately rose, the two sides staring each other down determinedly. Neither would back down, despite the results of the previous round.

_(Saint Nemus: 600, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 700)=1900_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900)=1800_

"It's time to take out this trash", Robin said. "Jack, don't you think it's time to stop holding back?"

"Glad you saw things my way", Jack replied. "These punks are toast."

Both members of the Spectres raised their arms, having their respective Baku Pods pull out one ability card each.

"**Ability Activate! Aquos Maelstrom!**", Jack called out.

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showing rain on the battlefield. The rainwater only joined Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity.

"**Ability Activate! Cosmic Cyclone!**", Robin announced.

For once, Ingram let out a deafening shriek as his attack began. His body began to exert an insurmountable amount of green Ventus energy up into the atmosphere above.

Green winds appeared in the air, reaching from the ground to the sky, high above the field. They began to circulate around Ingram in a ferocious twister of Ventus power, only intensifying at an increasing rate.

_(Saint Nemus: 600-600=0, Knight Percival: 600-600=0, Rex Vulcan: 700-600=100)=100_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500, Mystic Elico: 900+900=1800)=3300_

The two weather storms began to work together, pulling at the enemy with combined efforts. It was absolutely overwhelming.

"They're going all out, right off the bat?!", Ace demanded.

"We can still pull this one out!", Mira exclaimed, reaching out with her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Evil Clear!**"

The Gate Card below followed a bright white glow, the light cutting through the two storms. Within half a second, both storms froze in place. The two twisters dissipated within moments afterwards, giving relief to the Vestals' Bakugan.

_(Saint Nemus: 0+600=600, Knight Percival: 0+600=600, Rex Vulcan: 100+600=700)=1900_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 1500-600=900, Mystic Elico: 1800-900=900)=1800_

"Now!", Mira ordered her teammates. "Before they attack again!"

Mira, Ace and Baron each summoned an ability in unison. "**Ability Activate!**", they shouted.

"**Hyper Impact!**"

Vulcan's arm gauntlets began to move once again, spinning on Vulcan's arms. The rotation grew so rapid, the two became blurs atop Vulcan's limbs. At the same time, the gauntlets began shooting flames behind, preparing to rocket forward another time.

Within a single moment, the spinning gauntlets shot ahead, angling themselves to take out each of the projectiles. One of them slammed into the incoming Cosmic Ingram, knocking the Ventus Bakugan down.

"**Sparkly Arrow!**"

Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Mystic Elico, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up a large orb of yellow Haos power.

When he was ready to attack, Nemus released the orb of energy straight ahead. It connected with Elico's form, forcing him beside Ingram.

"**Terminal Thunder!**"

Percival's eyes lit up as his power increased dramatically. His body became shrouded in an aura of purple energy, as bolts of that power began to charge up. In a controlled but absolutely devastating manner, Percival unleashed his lightning bolts, sending them at both Mystic Elico and Cosmic Ingram at once.

Both targeted Bakugan were stock by three lightning, bolts of Darkus power surging through their bodies. Ingram and Elico were suddenly engulfed by a huge explosion, and the resulting smokescreen hid them both from view.

_(Saint Nemus: 600+400=1000, Knight Percival: 600+400=1000, Rex Vulcan: 700+500=1200)=3200_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 900-500-300=100, Mystic Elico: 900-400-300=200)=300_

"Is that it?", Percival questioned. "I can't tell."

"Neither can I", Nemus admitted.

The smoke began to dissipate, revealing both enemy Bakugan to be still in the battle and battle ready, although they looked worse for wear. Powerful gusts of green winds pushed apart the smoke, being summoned by Ingram's wings being flapped. As the winds kept going, Ingram's form was healed from damage, marks disappearing.

_(Saint Nemus: 1000, Knight Percival: 1000, Rex Vulcan: 1200)=3200_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 100+800+300=1200, Mystic Elico: 200)=1400_

"**Ability Activate! Star Draft!**", Robin announced. "With this ability, all allied Ventus Bakugan get restored to base power level, and get an increased 300 each. Jack?"

"Yeah, I got you", Jack said. "Mystic Elico!"

Mystic Elico began to emit a multicolored light once more, following Jack's directions. Within moments, it died down, revealing that Elico's color scheme turned from blue to green, and the Ventus symbol laid on his chest.

As soon as his Attribute change completed, Elico's battle marks began to fade, his body and stamina healing by Ingram's ability.

_(Saint Nemus: 1000, Knight Percival: 1000, Rex Vulcan: 1200)=3200_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 1200, Mystic Elico: 200+700+300=1200)=2400_

"Come on!", Baron shouted in exasperation.

"I'll give you some cover", Robin told Jack. His Baku Pod created one more ability card. "**Ability Activate! Gale Split!**"

Ingram soared up into the air, flying high above the other four Bakugan. Once Ingram was high enough to escape any possible attack, his body began to glow green with a fresh energy influx. Then, his body erupted in a green explosion. Scores of Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared, each one producing dozens on their own. In no time, Ingram duplicates were all over the place.

_(Saint Nemus: 1000-400=600, Knight Percival: 1000-400=600, Rex Vulcan: 1200-400=800)=2000_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 1200+400=1600, Mystic Elico: 1200)=2800_

Ingram duplicates soared around the three targeted Bakugan, grasping their attention. They tried to take them out, but for every duplicate eliminated, three more took their place.

"Now, Jack! Finish it!", Robin roared.

Mira's eyes widened in horror. "Guys, watch out!", she warned. It was far too late, though.

"Oh yeah! Time to finish this!", Jack agreed with unnecessary amounts of enthusiasm. His Baku Pod revealed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Wind Closer!**"

Elico slammed both arms into the ground, summoning several gusts of green winds. The winds spread outwards in a shockwave of Elico's Ventus power, assaulting Vulcan, Nemus and Percival all at once. They were caught completely off guard, from being occupied by Ingram's hordes of duplicates.

_(Saint Nemus: 600, Knight Percival: 600, Rex Vulcan: 800)=2000_

_(Cosmic Ingram: 1600, Mystic Elico: 1200+500=1700)=3300_

The shockwave kept going, barraging all three Bakugan endlessly. They began to cry out in pain as they reverted, dropping in defeat for the final time that day. In the end, all that was left was Ingram and Elico, who projected their proven dominance before returning to their battlers.

_Mira: 0%_

_Baron: 0%_

_Ace: 0%_

The three Vestals immediately kneeled to retrieve their Bakugan in worry. As they did, their surroundings resumed around them, proof that the battle was over.

"Percival, are you ok?", Ace asked.

"I'm ok", Percival groaned. "Or I will be. That battle… took a ton out of me."

"Nemus?", Baron said.

"I'm ok, Baron", Nemus assured his partner.

"I failed…", Vulcan growled. His ball form shook. "After all that training…"

"Vulcan, it'll be fine", Mira said.

"If we can't beat two punks, how am I going to defeat Gus?"

"You saw their power", Mira rationalized. "They're way more powerful than they should've been."

"I will get vengeance…"

Robin and Jack glared at their adversaries. "What's up with those dudes?", Jack said. "And who's _Gus_? What kinda name is that?"

"Who cares?", Robin said. He began to walk away. "Let's get back."

Jack shrugged, following his teammate. "See ya later!", he mocked at the three.

The two Spectres left, leaving three Brawlers defeated and forced to care for their wounds.

XXX

Three people were residing in Bakugan Interspace's control room. Shun and Marucho were examining battle data, and Dan Kuso was behind them.

"You're telling me that _you_ lost a battle?", Dan asked, talking to Shun.

"You're missing the point, Dan", Shun said. "The Bakugan they were using were far too similar to some of the Bakugan we know. Percival. Brontes."

"We've got to figure out what happened", Marucho said, his tone grim. "Maybe if we can figure out how such Bakugan were programmed into the Interspace, we can figure out who was responsible."

"Hey, Marucho? Do you think it might be Gus?", Dan asked. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he tried _making_ hyper evolved Bakugan like that."

"That… would make sense", Marucho admitted. "But there's still too much we don't know. It _could_ be Gus. It _could_ be another party we're not considering."

"It could even be someone we haven't been made aware of yet", Shun remarked.

The talking was interrupted when an alarm sounded through the control room, attracting Marucho's instant attention.

"Dimensional anomaly?", Marucho questioned, rushing over to examine a different computer. It displayed a red dot in a single room, accompanied by the alarm.

"Somehow, a portal was opened connecting Bakugan Interspace to Vestal", Marucho said. "That would have to have been from someone who both had the ability to use Dimensional Transportation, and knows about Vestal to transport there."

"Maybe someone transported here _from_ Vestal", Shun suggested.

"No, the Dimensional influx started from _inside_ the Interspace", Marucho said. "It shouldn't be possible for anyone inside to even know Vestal's dimensional coordinates."

"Something big is happening", Shun said. "First eerily similar Bakugan to those of our friends show up out of nowhere. Then, _this_. It's more overt than previous hurdles, but even more threatening because of that overtness."

"The Brawlers are facing a new kind of threat", Marucho said. "We've got to be ready."

"Yeah…", Dan said. "I guess it'll be up to us to battle another powerful enemy alone."

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Still no comment. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers. I'm back! With yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 4: Rise of the Spectres: Part 3

Ben and Noah were walking through a highly developed street, with high tech buildings all over the place, on either side. Hovering vehicles raced past them from the side and above.

Noah, with a wide eyed expression, was trying very hard to keep Ben in his view. As a large crowd of people approached them, walking in the opposite direction to them, Noah raced to Ben and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!", Ben protested. "Get off me! What are you doing, kid?!"

"I don't want to lose you in this crowd…", Noah murmured. The crowd then separated, going away from them, and Noah let go.

"Kid, don't do that again", Ben said. "We're hoping top the same place. We're using our Baku Pods to track our targets to the same location. If we get separated, just follow _your_ Baku Pod."

"Yeah… then we'll meet up eventually", Noah said, beginning to calm down.

"Yeah. So _don't_ grab me without warning again." Ben's voice gained a dangerous edge to it.

Noah paled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Got it", he said quickly. "Please don't do… whatever the _or else_ is."

"Don't worry, squirt", Ben told him. "We've got us a little deal. There's no reason to do an _or else_.

"Great", Noah muttered. "So who are the people we're going to face? My Baku Pod says 'Volt Luster'. Who's that?"

"I don't know. How should I know who that is?", Ben replied. "My guy's apparently called 'Keith Clay', and I don't know who _that_ is, either."

"I wonder how good they are", Noah said. "We're supposed to battle these guys, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ben took out a previously pocketed Bakugan, a Pyrus one, and held it close to his face. "I'm hoping this Bakugan is as good as Phantom says he is. And I'm hoping that the guys were fighting are that good, too. If Phantom is sending us to another world for this, I want a good fight."

"What do you think Phantom wants by sending us all the way here?", Noah asked his ally. "I mean, he's sending us to a different planet to fight specific people. He must have some ulterior motive or a revenge streak or something"

"You're probably right, kid", Ben admitted. "Here's a word of advice, though: don't think about your boss's motives too much. _Especially_ when he's going on a revenge streak. You might be his next target." He had a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed dark remembrance.

Something that Noah picked up on. "You're speaking from experience or something?", he guessed.

"That obvious?", Ben demanded.

"Well, my dad is a therapist. He taught me a couple of things about reading people", Noah said, carefully.

Ben huffed. "I've pissed off a couple of people like Phantom. Just be careful with poking the bear. Just one prod too much…"

"Yeah. I get it", Noah said, somewhat timidly.

The two continued in silence after that, the mood for talking effectively put to a stop. Buildings passed by them as they slowly, but surely, closed in on to their targets. Eventually, they found themselves at the front of a building, which, like the others, reached as tall as a New York skyscraper. Yet unlike the others, it had a symbol high above the entrance. One of six symbols circling around a center.

Noah gasped. "That's the Bakugan hexagon!", he realized.

"Quiet", Ben hushed. "You'll draw attention…"

One of the Vestals was _indeed_ attracted by Noah's outburst. He walked up to them and chuckled. "Yeah, curious about that symbol?", he asked. " 'Keith Clay's Bakugan laboratories.' That man is one of the only people on Vestal who still has a Bakugan. Or so he claims."

Ben and Noah shared a look. "Keith Clay" was a name they recognized.

"That name sounds familiar", Noah said, curious to what the man would say in response.

"It probably does", the man replied. "He's the man who betrayed Vestal's criminal ex-king, Zenoheld, and his Vexos posse. The other two who left the Vexos were Gus Grave and Volt Luster."

Ben and Noah shared another look. Been then looked back at the man. "Thanks for the talk, bud", he said.

"Ok. Have a nice day", the man said as he walked away.

"We're definitely in the right place", Noah said as the civilian left earshot range. "But how do we get inside?"

XXX

Inside the aforementioned laboratories, specifically a battlefield with some scanning and reviewing equipment, two men were examining a computer, which was playing a recorded battle between three Bakugan. One of the engaged Bakugan looked like a four armed jester. The other was a black, eight winged dragon with a circular plate and the third was Rex Vulcan.

"As you can see here, Volt," Keith said, gesturing to Alto Brontes, "in terms of defensive capabilities, Brontes is sorely lacking, at least when facing opponents to Helios's level. If you want to maximize your capabilities in battle, you'll have to compensate by making sure Brontes can evade those attacks."

"Ok, fair enough", Volt replied. "But _your_ current battling style leaves Helios vulnerable to rapid fire attacks. He just _stands_ there and practically waits to get hit."

"I'll concede that point", Keith admitted. "My late father's battle algorithms have proven invaluable in advancing our battle strategies. His brainchild will give us the ammunition we need to face down our former ally."

"When can we go have a real battle, Volt?", Brontes asked on Volt's shoulder. "I'm sick of these play fights with Helios and Vulcan."

"Me too", Helios growled beside Keith. "Keith, unleash my powers in a real battle!"

"And who would be your opponent?", Keith asked. "Say I agree. Who would we fight?"

"I… someone… worth my time."

"And who would that be? Alice? Gus? Both of have gone off the radar. I doubt there's anyone else who can give you what you crave."

Helios growled lowly. "You've already told me that!", he complained.

"And yet you still complain about it. We've had this conversation several times before. And we'll have it again unless you control yourself, my friend", Keith said.

Suddenly, a new notification shown itself on the screen.

"Motion detected by the front door?", Volt questioned. Pulling up feed on that area, he saw two figures by the entrance. One was bulky, the other rather scrawny.

"Hey! What're you doing out there?", Volt said, his voice being projected to Ben and Jack.

Both jumped. "We're looking for Volt Luster and Keith Clay", Ben said, facing the door. "That you?"

"It is", Keith said dryly, his interest invested. "Why are you looking for a pair of socially outcast semi-criminals?"

"Um… We're here to battle you", Noah said.

"Oh. I see", Keith replied. "And we should let you in and accept your challenge because…"

"Don't you dare lock them out!", Helios roared. "They might be what I was _being patient _for."

"You _weren't_ being patient, Helios", Keith reminded his Bakugan. "Still, if you insist, very well then." He pressed a button on the console, opening the entrance. Ben and Noah walked in.

They weren't aware, but the first room they entered subtly scanned their forms for any kind of weapon. Something that Volt began monitoring.

"Minimal metal on them", Volt said. "The most advanced technology on them are their Baku Pods. Bio scans suggest they're not carrying any wood to stab us with. They're clean."

"Fantastic", Keith said. "Ah, here they come."

Even as Keith spoke, Ben and Noah walked into the spacious room with neutral expressions.

"We've come a long way to have this little fight", Ben said. "I really hope you're worth all this hype."

Next to Volt, the resident Haos Bakugan started chuckling. "Oh, we've got us a tough guy", he jeered.

"And we've got _us_ a wiseguy, Noah", Ben said.

"Careful, Ben", Noah told him. "Keith looks kinda dangerous. We should keep our guard up."

"Ah, fine", Ben groaned. "Let's just get this started. You ready, blond?"

"Yes, quite", Keith replied. "Volt?"

"All primed and ready to battle", Volt confirmed.

"Great", Keith said. With another press on his console, he then approached the two challengers, backed by Volt. "The battlefield has been opened. I hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready! Gate Card, set!", Ben yelled, throwing a Gate Card ahead. As it landed and expanded, he launched his red Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

As the Bakugan landed on the ground, it sparked a column of orange flashes, brightly lighting up the walls. When the fires disappeared, the Bakugan revealed himself.

It was maroon in color, having a very dragonic shape. Two clawed, relatively short, legs, along with a large belly that connected to a long tail. The end of the trail was a sharp spear. There were two claws, halfway from the bottom to the top of the head. Above the hands, the We're two large wings, coated with metal and lined red. The head was a dragonic one, with an orange horn.

"Go, Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid!", Ben announced. The Dragonoid roared in pure ferocity.

"That Bakugan bears a striking resemblance to Drago", Keith murmured to Volt. "Troubling, to say the least, considering what happened to him."

"His wings look kind of mechanical", Volt pointed out. "Maybe someone upped a dragonoid with mechanical enhancements?"

"No. We can't jump to that kind of conclusion", Keith replied. "Remember, Alpha Hydranoid had somewhat mechanical looking parts, but they were all natural."

"Hey, Noah? You gonna back me up?", Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm with you!", Noah promised, throwing in his Bakugan - a Subterra one. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

When the Subterra Bakugan hit the floor, it's arrival was accompanied by a shaking of the ground.

It was a heavily bulked humanoid figure, with large hands and feet. It had large cavities on the palms of the head. It's color was mostly brown, but the chest was a blazing red, more from sheer heat than anything else. The Bakugan groaned with his arrival.

"Come, Subterra Flare Wilda!", Noah introduced his Bakugan.

"That's impossible!", Volt yelled. "Keith, Wilda was destroyed. I saw it myself!"

"I'm aware", Keith said. "And now, here he is. Evolved, no less."

"Drago, as well", Helios growled. "Keith, let's fight!"

"As you wish, Helios", Keith replied, taking hold of and throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Arise, Pyrus Supernova Helios!"

When Helios's ball form hit the ground, a firestorm erupted that equaled that of Turbine Dragonoid's arrival. When it died down, an eight winged dragon, with a red and black coloring, a circular plate seemingly made out of flames, and a dragonic head appeared, roaring down the opposition.

Ben grinned. "Nice", he remarked.

Volt went last, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Haos Alto Brontes!"

With a flash of yellow light, the fourth Bakugan appeared. It was a thin, four armed frame, with a jester's smile plastered on his face.

Noah gasped. "That's just like Soon's Bakugan!", he realized. "Does that mean they're related somehow…?"

"Well, it makes no difference to me", Ben said. "They're still going down!"

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 700_

Ben noticed Helios's power level, nearly shaking with anticipation. " 'Alice's level', indeed", he said. He quickly summoned an ability from his Baku Pod. "Go, Turbine Dragonoid! **Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out a deafening roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened his body and unleashed the attack, blasting an inferno of orange flames straight ahead.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600=1500, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 700_

"Then we shall respond in kind", Keith declared. His Baku Pod revealed his own ability. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flashes were white, comparable to plasma. Remarkably, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

"Choke on this!", Helios roared gutturally as he released his fire blast. The white flames seared the air on their collision course with the opposing flames.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500, Alto Brontes: 700_

The two fire attacks met center field, the collision making a huge fiery explosion that none of the four Bakugan could really escape from. As it died down the field itself had scorch marks on it.

"That Dragonoid is on a near equal basis with Helios", Keith mulled over. "But that shouldn't be possible. Dragonoid are rare Bakugan, and none of them could have reached this level."

"It doesn't matter right now", Volt said coolly. "We're in the middle of a battle, Keith. Brontes!" His Baku Pod created another ability. "**Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare!**"

Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, around him. That energy quickly condensed into a pair of glowing yellow rings of Brontes's inert Haos energy.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

"This one might hurt you a bit!", Brontes jeered, quickly taking hold of both every loops and tossing them forward like frisbees. They easily cut through the air, not curving in their course at all on their way to hit Flare Wilda.

"Hold on! I've got this!", Noah inputted, finally getting his first move ready. "**Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those doors, rising up high above the four Bakugan. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500, Flare Wilda: 900+400=1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700_

The wall of black rock was then impacted by the pair of energy rings that Brontes threw. The halos bounced off, only taking a chip off the wall.

"Ok, Wilda! Do it!", Noah called out.

Wilda then rammed into his obsidian wall, leading with his right shoulder. The wall flew into the site, heading to Brontes's location.

"Brontes!", Volt urged.

"I'm on it", Brontes said jovially. He reached away from his position, evading the impacting obsidian and escaping the potential damage.

"They're extremely powerful", Volt noted. "Keith, we're outmatched."

"Maybe _you_ are", Helios butted in. "I'm holding my own. Keith, don't stop!"

"Very well, Helios", Keith replied. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Solar Contender!**"

"Let's take you _both_ down a notch!", Helios uproared. He slammed his right hand on the ground, channeling his powers into the floor.

Nearly instantly, orange flashes erupted all around Helios, beginning to spread out in a powerful shockwave. The blaze rolled over to both Turbine Dragonoid and Flare Wilda, engulfing them both in flames.

When the fires finally died down, both the Dragonoid and Wilda were both in the fight, but their bodies were stealing from the powerful inferno they just had to endure.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500-600=900, Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900_

_Supernova Helios: 1500+400=1900, Alto Brontes: 700_

"Now's your chance, Volt", Keith said. "Take down Wilda. Helios and I will worry about the Dragonoid."

"Sure", Volt affirmed, his Baku Pod projecting another ability card. "Alto Brontes, **Ability Activate! Sprite Glow!**"

Brontes crossed all four of his arms to make a double X shaped appearance. Once that was completed, he began to consolidate power onto all four of his underarms.

That energy took shape into Ace blades, seemingly solidifying to look like real metal, instead of yellow energy like Brontes's earlier attack. Laughing maniacally, Brontes began his charge towards Wilda, ready to slash down with all four axes.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900-300=600_

_Supernova Helios: 1900, Alto Brontes: 700_

"That's pathetic", Ben sniped. "He's all yours, kid."

"That shouldn't be too difficult", Noah judged. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Steel Trap!**"

Brontes kept racing down to confront Wilda, but the Subterra Bakugan raised one heavily bulked leg, then forcing it back down with a heavy impact. The blow shook the floor beneath the combatants.

Suddenly, Brontes stopped in place. He tried to move his leg, only to find it very heavy and sluggish. He looked, and saw a metal coating rising from his feet, heading up to petrifying his whole body.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 600_

_Supernova Helios: 1900, Alto Brontes: 700-400=300_

"With Steel Trap, not only is your power lowered, but _you're_ also blocked from using any abilities to counter it", Noah said.

"No! Brontes!", Volt cried out.

"Volt… What's happening to me?", Brontes's called, as the metal coating came over his chest, petrifying it into unmoving metal.

"Wilda!", Noah directed.

Wilda then ran up to Brontes. It was pitifully slow when compared to Brontes's full speed, but the jester couldn't do anything to stop it. His arms are already neutralized. With a single hour, Wilda forced Brontes's body back to ball form.

_Volt: 40%_

"Brontes, are you ok?", Volt asked, worriedly.

"That was horrible!", Brontes wailed. "Never let that happen again, Volt."

"Now that your buddy's out of the way, let's take _you_ down, too!", Ben shouted. "**Gate Card Open! Flat Power!**"

The Gate Card below quickly opened, causing a major shift in the power balance. Red energy poured out of Helios, seeping deep into the ground, leaving the red and black dragon growling in frustration. In the meantime, wilda rose up, orange energy integrating itself into his form. The Dragonoid, however, seemed unaffected.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 600+300=900_

_Supernova Helios: 1900-1000=900_

"That'll bring you down to speed. Now, to end this!", Ben decided. His Baku Pod flashed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Dragonic Firebomb!**"

Turbine Dragonoid flew up, high above Helios, and began to soar above the other Pyrus Bakugan. As he flew, the Dragonoid spread out his wings, which sent down several orbs of orange flames to rain down onto Helios.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+400=1300, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900-400=500_

As the first orbs struck the ground near Helios, and Helios proper, they all exploded heartily without warning, rocking Helios's stance on the ground. He glared up at the Dragonoid.

"It'll take more than that", Helios growled.

"In that case, it's my turn, then!", Noah inputted. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! Cannon Lock!**"

Wilda turned his digits to face Helios and spread out his palms. The cavities on his hands began to glow a harsh orange color as Wilda kept charging his attack. The air was cold and unmoving around Wilda for several moments before Wilda shot out a pair of large energy orbs, straight at Helios. The two orbs were sent through the air, moving as fast as a modern cannon's projectile.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1300, Flare Wilda: 900+500=1400_

_Supernova Helios: 500_

"That's what I'm talking about!", Ben said. "Go, Dragonoid!"

The Dragonoid roared once more, unleashing another rain of fiery missiles down onto Helios. The firebombs from above and the energy orbs from straight ahead: Helios's would have to intercept them both at once to stand a chance.

"That actually hurt", Helios said, sounding surprised. "But I won't go down _that_ easily!"

"Yes. Helios, let's go!", Keith exclaimed. His Baku Pod formed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**"

As Keith called his ability, Helios focused his energy sl throughout his body, his power heightening considerably. He growled lowly as his attack charged up.

"I'll take you both down at once!", Helios raged, unleashing his attack. Columns of flames erupted all over his body, from each of his wings, his mouth, his chest plate and even his tail. Fire blazed in every direction, making Helios all but untouchable.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1300-600=700, Flare Wilda: 1400-600=800_

_Supernova Helios: 500+600=1100_

Fire columns collided with all the attacks endangering Helios's position in the battle, taking all of them out at once. Then, flames connected with both Dragonoid and Wilda, doing severe damage.

Within seconds, both of Helios's enemies were forced to ball form, dropping to their battlers. Helios then followed, hoping to Keith's waiting hand.

_Ben: 20%_

_Noah: 40%_

"I can't believe I lost by that much!", Ben raged. "How is that even possible?!"

"Why don't we keep up that losing streak of yours?", Brontes mocked. He was obviously elated at his enemies losing their battle. "Oh, Volt?"

"It's my turn, now! Gate Card, set!", Volt yelled, sending his chosen Gate Card onto the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, stand!", Keith followed, launching his Bakugan in.

In quick succession, both Brontes and Helios arose onto the field, beginning to await their opponents.

"That's it. Noah, we're focusing on Helios next round. Get Brontes out of the battle quick as possible, then we pound that guy into next week", Ben directed.

"We just tried that", Noah argued. "We literally _just_ tried that. _We_ were the ones to get pounded."

"Then we'll fight harder", Ben insisted.

"Listen! We need a _real_ plan", Noah said.

"Maybe _you_ do", Ben said. "You need to learn to think on your feet in a fight, because things never go to plan."

"That didn't go very well last round!", Noah exclaimed. "A power on power match might not go our way. We need to think strategically about this."

"What the heck are you spouting off about?", Ben questioned.

"Think about the physical specifications of our Bakugan", Noah said. "Your Bakugan can handle head on attacking just fine, but mine seems more defense centered. We don't have the same Bakugan as each other anymore, so we can't act like we do!"

"Alright, fine", Ben said. "We'll try it your way. You do defense. I'll go offense."

"Fair enough", Noah conceded.

Both of the Spectres threw in their Bakugan, in unison. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

At once, both Dragonoid and Wilda appeared on the ground, contesting their opponents' supremacy.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 700_

"Brontes, it's time to step it up!", Volt announced, having his Baku Pod form another ability. "**Ability Activate! Sorcerer Commando!**"

"Oh! I love this one!", Brontes exclaimed, as his body began to not colorless and invisible energy. His form began to ripple in the air, becoming less visible by the moment. It was only a matter of seconds before Brontes's body rippled and disappeared from view, becoming completely hidden from sight.

"What? Where'd he go!?", Ben demanded.

"You might want to concern yourself about the opponent you _can_ see", Keith retorted. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flashes were white, comparable to plasma. Like the previous instance, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

After another couple of seconds, Helios unleashed the white flames, sending them straight at Flare Wilda.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500, Alto Brontes: 700_

"Noah, he's going for you!", Ben said.

"I'll take care of it", Noah promised. He utilized another ability with his Baku Pod. "This should nullify that attack! **Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those doors, rising up high above the four Bakugan. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

The white flames collected with the black wall, spreading all over the field. The flames raged violently, as hot as ever.

"That should hold", Noah said. "We nullified his ability."

"I absolutely love it when fools like you think it will be that simple", Helios growled as he kept up his fire blast.

"You haven't fought Helios before, so I shall inform you", Keith said. "Atomic Quasar is Supernova Helios's most potent ability, in a way. It bypasses _any_ kind of nullification effect."

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900+400=1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Alto Brontes: 700_

As Keith spoke, the barrier of rock shielding Wilda started to crack, reverting back to the magma it had cooled down from. The heat of the white fires was enough to melt the obsidian. It melted down enough that Wilda was left open, and the white flakes kept on and engulfed the Subterra Bakugan.

"No!", Noah shouted. "Wilda, hang on!"

Eventually, the fires stopped, revealing Wilda still in the fight. His body was literally smoking from the flames, but he managed to hold his ground.

"Alright. If you can't handle this, it's my turn, punk!", Ben yelled, allowing his Baku Pod to display another ability. "**Ability Activate! Strike Inferno!**"

Turbine Dragonoid screeched loudly, beginning to focus his power onto his wings. The metallic coating began to heat up, and the read looking on them started expending red energy, all around the Dragonoid. Yet it only seemed to be charging up for a truly devastating attack.

The dragon opened his mouth wide, allowing orange flames to rage within his maw. Within seconds, he blasted a column of flames ahead, and his wings blasted twin bolts of red lightning. All of which was targeting Helios.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+500=1400, Flare Wilda: 1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1500-500=1000, Alto Brontes: 700_

"Huh?", Ben said questioningly. "That ability should've dropped Brontes down, too."

"That is the power of Alto Brontes's Sorcerer Commando ability", Volt said. "It makes Brontes immune to _all_ ability and Gate Card effects, while still letting him attack. Why don't I show you how!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Atmosphere!**"

Seemingly out of nowhere, four orbs of yellow energy appeared from thin air, slowly solidifying into shiny metallic spheres with yellow energy rings, starting to resemble planets with asteroid belts.

"Brontes must be there!", Noah realized.

Too late. Even as he said that, the spheres finished solidifying, and were immediately flung to counter Turbine Dragonoid's attack. Three of the four spheres intercepted the three parts of the attack, and the last slammed into the Pyrus Bakugan, knocking him to the floor.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1400-400=1000, Flare Wilda: 1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1000, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

"Special delivery!", Brontes's jeering voice sounded throughout the field, echoing so much, it was impossible to determine where he was. Suddenly, Turbine Dragonoid writhed suddenly, as if hit by a melee. He got back up and screeched, only to be struck _again._

"Huh", Helios grunted. "It's a lot more fun to watch this happen to an enemy. But I'm ready to fight! Keith!"

"I hear you, Helios!", Keith exclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**"

"This will hurt _you_ a lot more than it's going to hurt _me_!", Helios declared. He opened his mouth even wider than before, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely. With every deep breath Helios took, the flames grew immensely in size and intensity.

When he was ready, Helios unleashed a stream of white fire nearly double the size of before, and a consistent intensity and heat, right for Flare Wilda.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900_

_Supernova Helios: 1000+400=1400, Alto Brontes: 1100_

"He could take my Bakugan with a power level like that!", Noah exclaimed in worry. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "I'm not letting that happen! **Ability Activate! Quake Barrier!**"

Flare Wilda began to glow a bright orange, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him. When the flames struck the Subterra Bakugan, Wilda held his hands out to block the blast. Impossibly, Wilda held his own against the even stronger flames.

Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in a shockwave. When it reached Helios, it covered his body making him stop his fire attack.

"What is happening?", he demanded. "My power is draining."

The aura kept going, spreading all over the field. Suddenly, Alto Brontes reappeared, stumbling as _his_ body became coated in the aura.

"Their shockwave connected with Brontes's invisible form. It canceled the Sorcerer Commando", Volt muttered under his breath. "Damn it!"

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Flare Wilda: 900+400=1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1400-500=900, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700_

"They brought our Bakugan down to base level", Keith noted. "Not to mention, contact with the attack cancelled Brontes's invisibility."

"We're still in this!", Volt promised, extending his left hand forward. "**Gate Card Open! Ego Meinzer!**"

As the Gate Card opened beneath the combatants, harsh colored auras, corresponding to their Attributes, engulfed Helios and Brontes, making the two exclaim their newfound power.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Flare Wilda: 1300_

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500, Alto Brontes: 700+800=1500_

"What?! Their power levels just spiked!", Noah exclaimed.

"One more, Brontes!", Volt called out. His Baku Pod projected another ability. "**Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare!**"

Once more, Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, around him. That energy quickly condensed into a pair of glowing yellow rings of Brontes's inert Haos energy.

Brontes took hold of both of the energy rings, beginning a charge to the enemy. His manic cackle as he charged ahead was something one would hear in a nightmare.

Yet neither enemy Bakugan flinched at all. They only stood ready to attack.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Flare Wilda: 1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Alto Brontes: 1500+400=1900 _

"Don't get ahead of yourself, buddy", Ben growled. His Baku Pod shined one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Blaze Impulse!**"

Turbine Dragonoid lurched forward, gathering energy within his mouth for the umpteenth time. Instead of flames, though, a massive amount of glaring red energy gathered in his maw, slowly building up.

For a moment, everything was silent as the tension built. Brontes kept up his forward charge, and Dragonoid kept preparing for _his_ own attack. It was a race, and the winner would gain the indefinite advantage for the round.

"Ready or not, here I come!", Brontes shrieked, having reached Dragonoid's position. He swung his rams, intent on finishing off the adversary.

It was exactly at that moment the dragon unleashed his amassed power, sending a beam of red energy at Brontes at point blank range. Brontes was sent flying into the air.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1000+500=1500, Flare Wilda: 1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Alto Brontes: 1900-500=1400_

"Ah-, no! They got me again!", Brontes wailed. He didn't even hit the floor before he glowed yellow, shrunk down and returned to ball form. Said ball struck the floor next to Volt.

"Brontes", Volt murmured softly.

_Volt: 20%_

"Keith, we need to keep fighting! We must avenge their loss!", Helios declared.

"Not this time!", Noah interceded before Keith could make another move. His Baku Pod created one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Steel Trap!**"

Before Helios could do anything to stop it, Wilda raised one heavily bulked leg, then forcing it back down with a heavy impact. The blow shook the floor beneath the three remaining combatants.

Helios jerked his head downwards to see that his feet were already being coated in metal, and the coating was rapidly spreading up his body. Within a second, his knees were petrified.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500, Flare Wilda: 1300_

_Supernova Helios: 1500-400=1100_

Helios groaned in exasperation. "Just get it over with", he growled lowly.

Wilda began a pace towards Supernova Helios, rearing his fist back to strike the immobilized Bakugan. In a second, Helios was knocked into the air and forced to ball form, landing near Keith.

_Keith: 60%_

Both Dragonoid and Wilda reverted to ball form, going back to their battlers victoriously. Ben and Noah caught their Bakugan, triumphant grins on their faces.

"Alright! We did it!", Noah cheered.

"It won't be long now", Ben stated confidently.

"My apologies, Helios", Keith said. "They beat us this time. They will not do so again."

"I will annihilate them!", Helios called out in fury. "They are no match for me, and I will prove it!"

"We'll see about that!", Noah said, throwing another Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

At once, all four of the active combatants were on the battlefield, glaring each other down menacingly once more.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 700_

"We can't afford a drawn out battle. We need to finish this! Now!", Noah yelled. "**Gate Card Open! Active Ghost!**"

The Gate Card below began to light up a bright white glow. As it continued to progress, the areas where Helios and Brontes both glowed dangerously bright, Noah's card attempting to end the threats of both the enemy Bakugan at once.

"It won't be that easy", Volt said, forming one ability with his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Black Gates!**"

Brontes, with a rare sense of urgency about him, channeled energy into his right most hand. In a matter of only seconds, Haos power consolidated into a scythe of power. The holt was white, but the crescent blade was yellow.

Brontes twirled his scythe around, passing it through his four arms. Eventually, though, he gripped it overhead with all four arms. Then, Brontes swung it down onto the Gate Card, piecing the card with the scythe. The puncture spread cracks throughout the card, shattering it completely.

"And now… this!", Volt called out. His Baku Pod revealed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Magic Dice!**"

Brontes raised and spread out all four of his arms, channelling energy into a cube, a dice. As soon as it was formed, the dice started to spin at a rapid pace.

The dice eventually stopped spinning, the "1" side facing the opposing side. Each of Brontes's hands suddenly created and took hold of a laser pistol, aiming all of them at Wilda.

There was no time for a warning before all four pistols barraging Flare Wilda with yellow energy. As soon as the attack started, though, it ceased, and the dice started spinning again.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 700+200=900_

"Now, it's my turn!", Ben exclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out a deafening roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened his body and unleashed the attack, blasting an inferno of orange flames straight ahead, at Brontes's position.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600=1500, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 900_

As the flames continued their progression towards Brontes, intent on finishing him, the clown only continued to focus on his dice. Within moments, the dice stopped rolling once again, the "6" side facing the enemy. A mirror suddenly appeared in front of Brontes, covering his whole body.

The fire blast collided with the mirror that Brontes just created, the mirror holding up a defense. Inexplicably, the fire reversed direction as it connected with the mirror, heading back to its source. Dragonoid roared in pain as he was blasted with his own flames.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500-600-600=300, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 900_

"He didn't use another ability!", Noah complained. "Did he… is that a consecutive attack?"

After a few more moments, the dice finally stopped rolling, the "4" side facing Wilda and Dragonoid. Suddenly, storm clouds appeared high above the two enemies, darkening even while indoors. Above Flare Wilda, the clouds were especially dark.

In a couple more seconds, a large bolt of yellow lightning crackled down onto Wilda, charging throughout the Subterra Bakugan's body. The lightning charred the ground beneath Wilda, but the Bakugan himself withstood the attack.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 300, Flare Wilda: 900-200=700_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 900_

When the lightning stopped, the clouds cleared and the dice kept spinning. Undoubtedly, leading to another devastating attack.

"Enough of this!", Noah exclaimed in annoyance. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Terran Flare!**"

Wilda reached his arms back, turning his body to face Brontes and his spinning dice. His glowing red chest began to intensify its glow immensely, with Flare Wilda readying his power for another attack.

As the dice decelerated its speed, another attack almost ready, Noah reached out with his hand. "Now!", he called.

Wilda's chest began to unleash a large blast of red hot energy at Brontes. The dice disintegrated immediately as the energy hit it, and Brontes began screeching as _he_ was hit.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 300+1200=1500, Flare Wilda: 700+200=900_

_Supernova Helios: 900, Alto Brontes: 900-200=700_

"Hot! Hot! Hot!", Brontes cried.

"They nullified my consecutive ability", Volt groaned. "Why aren't they just going down?"

"Ha! Not bad, squirt", Ben congratulated. "It's my turn." His Baku Pod flashed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Hellfire!**"

Turbine Dragonoid reared up his head and let out a monstrous roar, the sound echoing throughout the field. The roar alone was terrifying. Even Keith, who had battled stronger opponents beforehand, was stunned by the sheer animalistic brutality.

The Dragonoid's body began to light up, covered in a glow of flames. He took to the air and flew at Helios, blazing through the area. With a heavy impact, Dragonoid collided with Helios. In a reaction, a powerful shockwave of fire spread out from Dragonoid, heavily affecting Brontes as well.

"Even hotter! Ow!", Brontes said in exclamation as his body was struck by scorching flames.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500+600=2100, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Supernova Helios: 900-600=300, Alto Brontes: 700-600=100_

"This is the end of this battle!", Ben yelled.

"Not yet, human", Keith called out. His Baku Pod flashed another three abilities, one at a time. "It's time for this old trick, Helios. Get ready! **Triple Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar, Galactic Inferno and Fusion Ability Solar Blaze!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the raging flames were white, comparable to plasma. Like the previous two instances, Helios seemed absolutely unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up at an even greater extent.

At the same time, Helios's chest plate lit up an intense orange, energy and heat being gathered there and fused into an extremely potent and lethal attack. Helios roared lowly, focusing all of his power to continue as his power kept growing and developing.

Finally, Helios opened his mouth even wider than before, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely. With every deep breath Helios took, the white flames in his maw grew immensely in size and intensity.

The heat was so great, it burned the air around Helios. The firestorm his Pyrus rival had created was nothing compared to the firepower that Helios now boasted. With a roar that belied nothing other than absolute dominance, a roar of challenge against the enemy, Helios unleashed the full power behind his triple ability. His mouth fired a stream of ghostly white flames, and his chest plate unleashed a stream of orange flames. The two fire blasts marched together, threatening Flare Wilda and Turbine Dragonoid at the same time.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2100-500-200=1400, Flare Wilda: 900-500-200=200_

_Supernova Helios: 300+600+500+400=1800, Alto Brontes: 100_

The combined streams of fire connected with both both Wilda and Dragonoid, burning them both at once. Wilda tried his best to withstand it, but he was outclassed and was forced back.

Dragonoid, however, got the worst of the attack. His own fires were swept away by the sheer power of Helios's attack, and he was forced to the defense.

"Triple Ability?!", Noah demanded. "With abilities _that_ powerful?!"

"What's the matter, kid?", Ben taunted. "You scared?"

"No… no, I'm not scared!"

"Why don't I test that?", Brontes jeered, beginning a slow pace towards Wilda and cackling menacingly.

"**Ability Activate!**", Volt yelled. "**Shining Nightmare!**"

Once more, Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, around him. That energy quickly condensed into a pair of glowing yellow rings of Brontes's inert Haos energy.

Brontes took hold of both of the energy rings, beginning to pick up the pace on his charge to the enemy Subterra Bakugan.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 200_

_Supernova Helios: 1800, Alto Brontes: 100+400=500_

"I hope you're ready for another thrashing!", Brontes cried out as he raced ahead. "Here I come!"

"I'm ready for you! Believe me!", Noah retorted. He showed another ability, displaying from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Gaian Hammer!**"

For a moment, the ability didn't seem to accomplish anything. Wilda just stood in place as Brontes kept his pace going, swinging his loops in preparation. Then, the ability really began. Steam started to pour out of Wilda's body, hiding him in a smokescreen. But Brontes kept going.

"A little steam won't stop _me_!", he yelled. He swung his ribs where he judged Wilda to be.

Only to be upended when a colossal ghost moved impossibly fast, especially for Wilda. The force of the punch was enough to fling Brontes high into the air.

Then, Wilda began top lift himself out of the steam, his feet producing steam to somehow grant him aerodynamics. He slammed into Brontes once more and threw him down to the ground, right where momentum would take Wilda. Another second, and Brontes suffered the worst of the three recent hits, as momentum aided that attack.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 200+300=500_

_Supernova Helios: 1800, Alto Brontes: 500-300=200_

"That… really… hurt…", Brontes groaned, his form slowly turning to ball form. He dropped to Volt in cold defeat.

_Volt: 0%_

"We're out", Volt affirmed. "I can't help you now, Keith."

"It's fine", Keith said. "I'll take it from here." He began to press buttons on his Baku Pod. Red particles appeared, assembling a new device.

"_Ready: Crossbuster._"

"Hold up!", Ben outraged. "This guy has Battle Gear, too?!"

"Well, he did work with Shun and Marucho", Noah pointed out. "He must be getting desperate."

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Keith yelled, throwing the Battle Gear at Helios. When it hit, a bright red flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Helios's Battle Gear was at full display. His top four wings were covered in metal armor. On each side of Helios's head was a single barrelled cannon, connected to the wing armor. The metal shell also covered his cutest, only leaving the plate exposed.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 500_

_Supernova Helios: 1900_

"With the power of my Battle Gear… I will crush you all!", Helios proclaimed.

"Not going to happen", Ben lowly growled. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hellfire!**"

Turbine Dragonoid reared up his head and let out another roar, the sound echoing throughout the field. His body began top Glow red, a fiery aura flickering around him.

"His most powerful attack so far? He's using it twice in one round?", Keith questioned. "He must be getting desperate, as well."

Turbine Dragonoid took to the air and flew at Helios, blazing through the area. With a heavy impact, Dragonoid collided with Helios. In a reaction, a powerful shockwave of fire spread out from Dragonoid, burning around Helios.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1400+600=2000, Flare Wilda: 500_

_Supernova Helios: 1900-600=1300_

Helios did not cave from Dragonoid's power. His eyes blazed even more intensely.

"Congratulations", Keith said, albeit sarcastically. "You've succeeded in giving me a close range opportunity." His Baku Pod displayed one more ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crossbuster Neo!**"

Each of Helios's twin cannons adjusted their aim, training onto the nearby Dragonoid, who was beginning to cloak himself in another fiery aura. But there wasn't sufficient time. The Crossbuster Battle Gear lit up bright red, the cannons charging a red energy within. When ready, he unleashed it in a blast of energy, stopping the Dragonoid's efforts and sending him into the air.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2000-400=1600, Flare Wilda: 500_

_Supernova Helios: 1300+400=1700_

"Just go down, already!", Ben yelled in aggravation and annoyance. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "You're toast! **Ability Activate! Dragon Burnout!**"

The airborne Dragonoid made his rugged glow bright red, in preparation for a devastating blow. As he landed on the ground, on his feet, he began to screech loudly.

All of the fires on the field died down, whittling down to nothing. The Dragonoid lurched over, groaning weakly, and suddenly, Helios did the same.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1600, Flare Wilda: 500_

_Supernova Helios: 1700-500=1200_

"This card", Been said. "Not only drops that Bakugan of yours down to size. It also blocks _all_ Pyrus abilities."

"Including your own?", Keith inquired. "Your Bakugan seems as drained as Helios."

"Yeah", Ben admitted. "But it makes no difference. I've been saving this one for the perfect time. Attack!"

Dragonoid, with colossal effort on his part, goes into the air and slammed into Helios's form. The Vestal's Bakugan glowed red, going to ball form and dropping to Keith's feet.

_Keith: 0%_

Both Dragonoid and Wilda reverted to ball form, going back to their battlers victoriously. Ben and Noah caught their Bakugan, relieved looks on their faces.

"That was way too close", Noah said.

"That was a nice brawl", Ben told his two Vestal adversaries. "We've gotta split, Noah. Let's go!"

"Got it, Ben!", Noah agreed, the two racing off, away from the opponents they had beaten.

XXX

After what was an hour by Earth standards, the four humans that were on Vestal reconvened at the alleyway they had all started from. Phantom was waiting for them.

"Well done, all of you", he congratulated, restrained glee in his voice. "You all battled well." He looked at Robin and Jack. "You two managed to win your battle flawlessly, despite being outnumbered three to two. I admit, even _I_ didn't anticipate Baron's intervention." Then, he turned to face Ben and Noah. "But you too. Defeating Supernova Helios was always a challenge. But even after he deployed Battle Gear, you still managed to win. Impressive."

"Wait… how did you know how our battles ended?", Robin questioned.

"Were you stalking us or something?", Noah voiced with worry.

"Your Baku Pods record the data of every battle you participate in. I connected mine with yours, so I knew what happened."

"Wait… you hacked our Baku Pods?", Jack questioned, taking a look at his.

"It's a battle device and communicator, Jack. Who cares?", Ben questioned. "We all won!"

"Yes. Now, I believe it's time to return to Earth", Phantom said. A portal opened in the wall behind him, which he did nothing resembling a reaction.

"Finally", Noah said. "After this, I'm ready to go home."

The four humans walked through the portal, one by one, heading back to the Interspace. Phantom stayed behind for the briefest moment, utilizing his pure black Baku Pod to show six screens, which altogether displayed each of the Spectres' Bakugan.

"Battling results are exactly as I calculated", he muttered under his breath. "Yes. Testing phase is complete. All according to plan." It was only then that he walked through the portal, which imploded and closed down behind him.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: No offense taken. As you can see, your prediction was correct. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm glad you like this new installment so far. I'm putting a lot of effort into it. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 5: The Calm

Within a small room in Interspace, the meeting room that the Spectres had commandeered as their own, two female humans were waiting.

The first, Soon, was sitting in a relaxed but serious poise, in her seat. She was reading a novel to pass the time, immersed in the reading.

The second of the two, the blonde Chris, was sitting beside her, watching a holographic screen that showed the recent battle that she and Soon had against Shun and Marucho. The battle was wrapping up, with Chris's Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Percival, taking out both Typhoon Ingram and Blast Elico with his swords.

Chris smirked, confidently and somewhat arrogantly. "Yeah, _that's_ how it's done."

Soon jumped, startled by Chris's remark. "Oh? Chris?", she asked.

"Nothing", Chrus said. "I was just watching our battle. We were awesome in there, right?"

"Yes." Chris sighed in contentment. "Our Bakugan were very powerful. Our teamwork was phenomenal, as per usual."

Chris pulled out her new Bakugan and raised it to her eye level. "We're gonna go really far. With _these_ guys", she said.

"I tend to agree", Soon stated. "Yet, there's only so much I can do, with the time I have left."

"Huh?", Chris questioned. "Is something up?"

"You can say that", Soon admitted. "It's more of a personal issue, though. I'm not sure you'd like to hear it."

Chris gave a small smile, resting a hand on Soon's shoulder. "Soon, we're friends", Chris said. "If it's bothering _you_, I want to hear it. Maybe I can help."

Soon smiled. "You're a good friend", she said. "I suppose… you deserve to know."

"Then tell me."

Soon took a deep breath in, and then exhaled the breath she took. "It's about my father", she said.

Chris blinked. The two of them hadn't talked about their personal lives to each other before, agreeing it was for the best. "Go on", said Chris gently.

Soon then continued: "He's a member of Marakura Company's executive board. My family's very prestigious and powerful in the business field, and my father wants, no, _expects_ me to take his place and inherit his positions."

"You don't seem to be enthusiastic about the idea", Chris noticed.

"You really do know me", Soon said. "I don't know what it is I want to do… but it's not what _my father_ does for a living."

"Does he know that?", Chris asked him.

"I've tried to tell him", Soon replied. "He just gives rhetoric about his expectations, and how I should aspire to become as prestigious as him." She paused for a moment. "How I should aspire to _be_ him."

"Sounds like a jerk", Chris commented.

"He dislikes our partnership", Soon said. "He thinks it's 'unbecoming for a woman like me.' "

"Ok, he's definitely a jerk", Chris stood, her tone behind a bit of frustration.

"I don't think he even cares for me", the Haos battler said, becoming desperate to let it out. "He hasn't called me by name since I was in grade school. It's always 'daughter' to him."

"Why would he do that?", Chris questioned. "I mean, that's just excessive."

"I don't even know", Soon said. "I don't understand why he doesn't see that I don't want to follow his path. I suppose some people only see what they wish to see."

"I'm here, Soon", Chris said. "If you ever need to talk."

"That's the worst part", Soon told her. "My father is insisting on ending my escapades in Interspace to further this business path."

"What if you didn't listen to him?", Chris said. "You're eighteen, right? You don't have to listen to him."

"It's not that-!" Soon was then interrupted by a crackling of energy, startling the two girls.

Both Chris and Soon flinched, turning to the source of the crackling. They saw a wormhole open in the wall of the room, the rim crackling with small bolts of lightning. The rest of their team, Phantom included, had entered through the wormhole. Said wormhole closed behind them, winking out of existence. The sight of relatively friendly faces caused the two girls to calm down in relief.

"They're back", Chris said, then turning to Soon and exaggerating a mouthed _'we'll talk later_.'

Soon gave a discreet nod, then the two turned their attention back to their teammates. "How were your escapades?", Soon asked. "Successful?"

"You bet", Jack replied. "The punks we fought were _way_ too easy to beat."

"And where we went…", Noah said, a look of awe on his face. "It was another world. A huge, high tech planet."

"Another world?", Soon questioned. "With extraterrestrial life?"

"_Humanoid_ extraterrestrial life", Robin responded. "They called themselves Vestals."

"The Brawlers worked with a few of them", Ben added. "They hid a whole world from us."

"Oh, they hid much more than just _that_ world", Phantom said. "You would be very surprised to learn everything they've hidden from you."

"Are you going to tell us, Phantom?", Chris asked. "What exactly do we _not_ know about the Brawlers?"

"There is much more that you _don't_ know than you do", Phantom replied, not really answering the question.

"Then tell us", Noah requested. "Look, I'm thankful for these Bakugan. We _all_ are. But we don't know who you are. Your identity is a complete mystery to us. All I know is that you have a grudge against the Brawlers, and you know a lot more about them than we do."

"Noah, lay off", Ben warned sharply, but Noah shook his head.

"No, Ben. I'm serious", Noah told his Pyrus teammate, then going back for Phantom. "None of us know who you are, and I don't want to get caught up in your private war against the Battle Brawlers without knowing what the heck is going on! I want to know who you are before sending us off to fight another battle, or I'm out."

There was a long pause after that. Most of the room was in shock from Noah's outburst. Finally, after a painfully long wait, Phantom said: "Does anyone else agree with Noah's opinion?"

After a more brief silence, Soon stepped forward. "He does raise a valid point", she conceded. "I would wish to know more about this situation, as well. You've kept us nearly completely in the dark."

"Yeah, they're right", Chris agreed afterward. "We don't even know what these Bakugan are."

"What we _do_ know is that they seem to be stronger versions of the Brawlers' own Bakugan", Robin put in. "How did you manage that?"

"Who cares?", Jack asked. "Might not be smart to ask too many questions."

"It definitely isn't", Ben insinuated. "Kid, what did I say on Vestal?"

"No, it's alright", Phantom said. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to do much without understanding the context. After what you've done for me, honesty is the least I could do."

"Great", Noah said. "Then let's hear it."

"Not here", Phantom told the group. "The Battle Brawlers manage Bakugan Interspace. It is possible that my real name, and my face, could trip an alarm of theirs'. We will have to meet in the real world." He pressed a button on his Baku Pod, transmitting data to the other six. "Here."

They all checked the area. "That's in America", Jack noted. "You've got a place in… Idaho?"

"How are we supposed to get there?", Robin questioned. "We live all over the world."

"Log out of Interspace", Soon said. "You can alter your logout position to any Access Point. Marakura Company sometimes uses that feature to transport relatively small objects all over the world."

"...Yeah. That's reasonable enough", Robin admitted.

"Excellent", Phantom said, walking out of the room. "Come to me, and all will be revealed." Then, another portal opened in the doorway. Phantom walked through it, and it disappeared behind him.

"He's leaving the choice to us", Soon guessed.

"So we're at another choice of either going his way or backing out", Jack said. "Welp, guess _I'm_ still in. I don't know about the rest of you…"

"Noah, that was stupid", Ben interjected. "Did I not tell you not to poke the bear?"

"Stupid would have been following him blindly", Noah said. "Besides, what could he have done? If he tried to attack, I could've sounded the Interspace alarm."

"Yeah, I'm with Noah", Chris said. "We can't just follow his orders blindly."

"You're _both_ being naive", Ben declared. "Asking too many questions to a guy like him is a _very_ good way to get yourselves seriously hurt."

"So is running into a fight without knowing all of the details", Noah argued. "We _know_ that the Battle Brawlers _saved_ the Earth from an army of Bakugan and their boss, Naga whatever. For all we know, Phantom's the guy we should be worried about!" He took a breath before going on. "And now, he wants us to go to the middle of nowhere. How do we know this isn't a trap!?"

"Chill, Sergeant Paranoid", Jack said. "We don't know either way."

"That's my point!", Noah exclaimed. "We don't know anything!"

"And now, we can find out", Robin said. He, Ben and Jack began to leave the room, all the obviously moving together. In moments, all had left.

Noah hung his head in defeat. "Why do they never listen to me?", he asked.

"You're an inexperienced child to them", Soon said. "You do point out several key factors, though. It very well _could_ be a trap."

"Between the six of us, though, what could he really do?", Chris asked. "If we all go together, we should be alright."

"Well, yeah", Noah conceded, before finally nodding assent. "Alright. Together."

Then, the remaining three left the room, heading out to meet with Phantom, ready to finally discover who their mysterious benefactor was.

XXX

The three Battle Brawlers on Earth, Shun, Dan and Marucho, were all meeting in a large room in Marucho's mansion n, each of them examining a computer screen the size of a movie screen. The screen itself displayed several pieces of information: the battle statistics of Alpha Percival and Phantom Brontes, the reporting of a Dimensional gateway between Bakugan Interspace and Vestal, and separate pictures of all six Spectres. All of these images were circling around a blank area.

Shun, Marucho and Dan all had troubled looks on their faces as each of them examined separate parts of the data.

"If you look at the battle statistics here", Shun said. "The two Bakugan we fought are overall equals with Blackout Hydranoid. Percival and Brontes."

"It doesn't make sense", Ingram stated. "If either of those Bakugan were captured, we'd have been warned. And we saw both not half a year ago. To think they could evolve to such a level so quickly…"

"You're right", Shun said. "It doesn't add up. It seems like my intuition of them being some sort of imitations is becoming more plausible by the minute."

"I still don't understand how it's possible for someone to open up a gateway from Bakugan Interspace to Vestal", Marucho said. "Especially considering no one is supposed to know it _exists_. We hid that knowledge for a reason."

"Perhaps we have a leak", Blast Elico suggested.

"If we _were_ hacked into, I'd have gotten an alert", Marucho said.

"What _I_ want to know is what brought the Spectres together", Dan said. "And I want to know why we weren't challenged again."

"Dan? What do you mean?", Dan's Ziperator asked aloud.

"I'm not as good as an analyst as the others, but I'm pretty sure I know how the Dragons think", Dan said. "If Chris and Soon could beat Shun and Marucho, they wouldn't be able to _wait_ to battle. I'm willing to bet they have some pretty powerful Bakugan of their own, too. So why didn't we see them anywhere near a battlefield since then?"

Dan pointing that out caused the buzz to die down for the briefest moment. Marucho and Shun looked at Dan, thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"I hadn't even considered that angle", Shun admitted.

"Neither did I", Marucho agreed. "Now that I think about, though, you're right. We should've seen the Spectres participate in other battles, even if it wasn't against us. As it is, they took us down and disappeared from the face of the Interspace…"

"As if they went to another planet entirely", Shun said. "Armed with hyper-evolved Bakugan to do battle. It _is _all connected."

"There's only one thing we _don't_ know", Marucho said. "Who grouped the Spectres together and supplied these Bakugan to them?"

"Maybe we should contact our guys on Vestal?", Dan suggested. "They might've seen the Spectres if they _did_ go to the others. Or they might know _something_."

"Good plan", Shun agreed. "In any case, comparing notes can only help. Marucho?"

"I'll need around an hour to manage transmitting a signal to Vestal. I'll get to work immediately", Marucho said. He began to work on his computer, beginning to send a signal to their allies on Vestal. Only a couple of minutes later, a new tab appeared, showing someone transmitting to _them._

It only took Shun a moment to decipher the caller. "It's Keith", he said. "There's no way that this can be a coincidence."

"You're right", Marucho agreed, quickly answering the call.

The tab opened up, showing the face of Keith Clay, their old ally from Vestal, staring down the humans.

"Keith, why did you call?", Marucho asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you could say that", Keith said, a troubled look on his face. "I called ahead to let you know we're on our way to you. This is a talk that should be done in person."

"Sure", Marucho responded. "We're at my house."

"Very well", Keith said. "We'll only be a minute, Marucho. See you then." The screen blinked out after that, with Keith hanging up.

Only a few moments afterwards, a Dimensional wormhole opened up, right in the middle of the large room. From the wormhole, five figures showed up, one after another: Volt, then Ace, Mira, Baron and then Keith bringing up the rear.

"Baron! Long time, no see", Dan greeted. "What's up?"

"It's good to see you, too, Dan", Baron said. "But this isn't really a social visit. Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?", Ace demanded, an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Tell you what?", Shun asked cautiously.

"That you lost your Bakugan!", Baron exclaimed. "What else?"

"We didn't, though", Marucho said, confused. "They're right here!" He and Shun took out their respective Bakugan.

Mira gasped. "Alright. Now, I have _no_ idea what is going on", she said.

"So we were right", Dan said. "You guys _did_ get attacked, too."

"Wait, these people fought you, too?", Volt asked, an alarmed look on his face.

"They fought us _first_", Shun said. "We should definitely compare notes. See what's missing."

"That, we can do", Keith agreed. "I had the foresight of bringing the battle data of the Bakugan of these people, whoever they are."

"We might know who they are", Dan said, gesturing to the screen. "Do you recognize any of these guys?"

The Vestals all looked at the pictures on the screen, fixating onto them.

"Yeah. That's them", Ace confirmed. "The guys are, at least."

"Do you know who they are?", Baron asked.

Dan nodded confirmation. "They _were_ only high level battlers in the Interspace. Punks playing a kid's game."

"So you know what happened?", Mira questioned. "Who gave them Bakugan so powerful? Who aimed them at _us_?"

"That's what _we're_ trying to find out, Mira", Marucho admitted. "I was hoping we'd be able to figure that out by comparing notes."

"As such, here is our end", Keith said, taking out a small data card and placing it onto a console. The huge screen had four more tabs open, each one showing four more Bakugan. All of them looked eerily familiar to the present Brawlers.

"It's not just our end", Marucho gaped. "They look just like…"

"Exactly", Keith said. "There seems to be one of each Attribute. And each one seems to be duplicated from our own Bakugan."

"Why don't we show you the two Bakugan _we_ battled, first?", Marucho said, moving to show the Vestals the Darkus Bakugan on their screen. It had a goblin-like head with purple horns, connected to a mostly humanoid, black body. The chest and legs were hard, as if covered in black armor, having purple designs on the shoulders. The hands were claws, bright red. The Bakugan had a large, dark purple cape on its back. He was wielding two purple scabbards. "This is Darkus Alpha Percival."

"Doesn't look like much to me", Ace's Percival grunted.

"Looks can be deceiving", Marucho replied. "Alpha Percival has powerful close range and long range attacks, many of which seem to be improved versions of Knight Percival's own attacks. He's a powerful opponent. Your Percival is outmatched, Ace."

"Maybe so", Ace said. "We've still gotta fight, though."

"Next, there's this one", Shun took over, directing attention to the Haos Bakugan. The head was one of a jester, with attachments and a plastered grin on the face. There were two side pieces on the thin, white chest, and each one jutted out four arms, making eight in total. Each arm was white, with dark blue forearms and yellow hands. The legs were white, with yellow below the two knees. "Haos Phantom Brontes."

"Hmm", Volt's Brontes hummed. "Looks like a fun guy."

"He's a more powerful version of you with heightened illusory powers and extremely potent Haos abilities", Shun responded.

"Like I said", Brontes stated. "Fun."

Volt groaned silently. "Brontes…", he muttered to himself.

"I believe it's time we report _our_ end", Keith said. "Mira?"

Mira then pointed at the Aquos Bakugan. It was a silvery face, with blue armor and sharp claws and silver markings on the stomach and shoulders. Eyes blazed red, and the Aquos symbol was on the chest.

"Aquos Mystic Elico", Mira introduced. "A Bakugan with all the power, at perhaps an even greater extent, of Blast Elico. With another notable improvement." During her pause, Elico was shown in different forms: those of Pyrus and Ventus. "He seems to be able to change into _any_ of the six Attributes at will."

"Is that even possible?", Marucho questioned. "We've never seen a Bakugan like that."

"It seems to be that way", Mira said. She pointed out the Bakugan atop Elico, the Ventus Bakugan. Once the Bakugan hit the ground, a windstorm erupted from the ground. A reading twister of green winds, slowly dying down to reveal the Bakugan. Six feathered wings, lined at the top. Green armor on the chest and legs. The hands and feet were clawed. The face was identical to Ingram's original face, without the mask. "That one is Ventus Cosmic Ingram."

"He's powerful", Ace admitted. "Everything your Ingram can do, Shun, this guy can one-up you. I've never seen power like that. Especially in a Ventus Bakugan."

"Power isn't what we rely on", Shun said. "We'll be fine, assuming we can keep our wits about us."

"Exactly", Ingram agreed. "Our will to win exceeds their own. We will be triumphant."

"If you say so", Ace said, worriedly.

Keith took over, casting a glance at Mira before going on to explain the Subterra Bakugan. It was a heavily bulked humanoid figure, with large hands and feet. It had large cavities on the palms of the head. It's color was mostly brown, but the chest was a blazing red, seemingly more from sheer heat than anything else. "This one is Subterra Flare Wilda", Keith said.

Mira put a hand to her chest, her gaze fierce. "Go on", she said.

Keith sighed before continuing. "Not very agile, but he makes up for it with superb physical defense and strength. In close range combat, your best chance is evading him. However, wilda is also capable of using lava based attacks. He's a tough opponent. I can say _that_ much from experience."

Ace noticed Mira's angered expression, reacting to it by putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I get it", Ace said.

"I know you do, Ace", Mira said. "I just can't believe someone would dig up Wilda's memory like this. It's sick."

"And speaking of dredging up memories…", Keith went on, putting the Pyrus Bakugan on display. It was maroon in color, having a very dragonic shape. Two clawed, relatively short, legs, along with a large belly that connected to a long tail. The end of the trail was a sharp spear. There were two claws, halfway from the bottom to the top of the head. Above the hands, there were two large wings, coated with metal and lined red. The head was a dragonic one, with an orange horn. "Meet Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid."

Dan gasped in shock. Then, his features hardened in rage. "Where the heck do they go off, ripping off Drago like that?!", he demanded.

"I don't know, Dan", Keith said. "But this Dragonoid is a fierce opponent. Firepower to match Helios, perhaps even _exceed_ him in raw power." Keith looked down, showing slight embarrassment. "They even managed to withstand our Battle Gear."

"That can't be", Marucho said. "Your Battle Gear was enough to take _Linehalt_ down."

"I saw it happen", Volt said. "He's right."

"So that's the total number of known opponents, and their firepower", Shun said. "They're much stronger than us. I say our best chance is for each of us _not_ to challenge our counterparts."

"I agree", Mira said. "Against an enemy Bakugan that has all of our strengths, and more, we'd be nearly helpless."

"The Bakugan are powerful", Shun said, using the computer to bring up the bios of the battlers. "The weak spots of these enemies are their battlers."

Marucho nodded agreement. "Yeah, that's right", he said. "They might have power, but we know they don't really take battling seriously. They're Interspace players. Bakugan is just a game to them."

"I see", Volt said. "So you're saying our only advantage is that we take battling more seriously? It wasn't enough to beat them before."

"We'll have our wits about us next time", Mira said. "We'll beat them. And then we'll take down the head of this team. Whoever they are."

"So we've got Intel on the lackeys", Dan said. "But who _is_ their boss?"

"That's exactly what we don't know", Volt said. "And it's what we need to find out."

"It's someone who has extensive knowledge on the Brawlers' previous escapades", Shun said. "At least those on Vestal."

"He also either has access to the data on our own Bakugan, or stole them somehow", Marucho said. "He'd need it to make cloned versions of them."

"I can think of three possible options", Keith ventured. "I'll list off with the least likely, in my eyes, and go on towards the most likely."

"Go on", Mira said. "Who's your first suspect?"

"Alice Gehabich", Keith answered.

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed that answer. "That's absurd!", Shun yelled, a sudden anger apparent in his mannerisms. "Alice would _never_-!"

"I'm not saying it's likely", Keith said softly. "But take a moment to think. Alice would have access to data on all of our Bakugan. She has snapped in her rage and has been gone for _months_. There's no way for us to know _what_ types of revelations she experienced on her exodus. She _could_ have rationalized a path against the Brawlers."

"I don't think it's likely, either", Marucho said. "It's a bit ridiculous, but it's not impossible."

"So, what's number two?", Ace asked.

"Another faction", Keith detailed. "One we haven't encountered or detected, who has infiltrated our data network and employed Interspace battlers to direct our attention away from them."

"That's… terrifying", Baron admitted.

"And kind of farfetched", Ace added.

"True", Keith conceded. "However, no stone can be left unturned. It's happened to the Brawlers before."

"Twice", Dan said. "Vestal, then the war between Neathia and Gundalia."

"So it could be happening again", Marucho deduced. "Alright. Keith, can you tell us what the last theory is?"

Keith nodded. "An enemy who we know has escaped containment and is still at large. One who has unrelenting determination to get vengeance against us, and has worked with the Brawlers' Bakugan and would manage to work with their genetics. The most plausible of the three theories by far: my former protege…"

XXX

The six members of the Spectres had gathered together in a forested area, having to hike from the nearest Interspace Access Point to the coordinates that Phantom had specified. The area they were trekking was a rough terrain. The path was small and rocky. A large river snaked near them, and they were surrounded by tall trees.

They weren't enjoying it.

"Remind me… why we're hiking… in Nowhere Woods, Indiana?", Jack demanded, gasping for breath in between his sentence.

"Because… Phantom's… identity", Noah gasped.

"Don't be babies, you guys", Ben said, having no trouble with the hike. "This isn't too bad."

"Perhaps for _you_", Soon said. "The rest of us are taking some-no!"

The last part was due to Soon tripping over a large log, falling onto the ground. As she hit the ground, she grunted, seemingly in pain.

"Soon!" Chris dived down to check on her friend. "Are you ok?"

"Yes", Soon replied, rising back up. She wasn't hurt, but there was a highly noticeable tear in her dress, going through her left sleeve.

"Hey, maybe we should slow down a bit", Robin suggested to Ben.

"Fine", Ben relented, slowing down his pace to allow the others some breathing time. "Take five. We're almost there." He then stopped in place, allowing the group to rest.

"We have been walking… nonstop… for an hour", Soon gasped.

"Seriously", Chris's voice sounded vaguely annoyed. "Where do you get off, pushing us that much?" She would have probably sounded much more angry at Ben if she wasn't so winded.

"Lay off, girls", Ben plainly dismissed the two.

"Why don't _you_ lay off?", Noah said to Ben. "You're running us pretty dry."

"I'm letting you take five", Ben groaned. "Stop whining, Noah."

"We should be almost there", Robin said. "Should be just a couple minutes, straight along this path."

"That would take us there", Chris said, pointing straight ahead. "Phantom wants us to run into a mountain?"

Truthfully, the coordinates directed the six to the side of a rocky cliff, cracked and gray. The six could spot it from their resting spot.

Jack slumped in hopelessness. "He's punking us", he said. "He has to be. There's nothing over there."

"Let's just find out", Soon said. "We've already traveled most of the way, anyway."

"Ok. Let's go", Ben said, beginning to walk towards the rocky cliff at a quick pace.

The six then resumed their walk, with Ben leading them towards the mountain. As it got closer, the trees parted when they entered a grassy clearing. The cliffside they saw earlier was as tall as the tallest trees, uneven and rocky. The trail went off to either side, but they knew they were at the coordinates.

"Ok", Jack exclaimed. "We're here. It's a neat sight. Can we go?"

"Hold on…", Noah and, cautiously approaching the cliff. He ran his hand along a particular point. "This part is like a gash in the rocks. And it goes straight up." Indeed it did, to at least twice Ben's height. Then, it shot sideways in a very unnatural shape, and back down.

"A hidden door?", Robin guessed.

"Correct, Robin", Phantom's voice projected, seemingly from a speaker set. The sudden voice caused everyone to jump, startled. "Come on in."

The cliff in front of them began to shake slightly, as if by an earthquake. Yet no other part of the ground was shaking. Noah ran away in a panic, but Ben stopped him from fully retreating.

"Look, kid", Ben said, for once in awe.

Noah looked to see what the others were witnessing. The rock lined by the hash was moving, slipping to the floor beneath. It revealed a long corridor that was hidden by the natural cliffside.

"Woah…", Noah said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Chris ventured, walking ahead. "Let's go!"

The group went ahead, following Chris into the base. As they all entered, the doorway shuddered and closed up behind them. They all kept going on.

As they progressed through the bunker, they passed rocky walls, lined with dim electric lights. The group marveled, cautiously.

"How did Phantom build this place?", Chris asked.

"I don't think he did", Soon answered. "Look at that map." She pointed at a world map on the group's left.

"What kind of map is that?", Ben asked. "It's not a _modern_ world map."

The map's geography seemed identical to Earth, but the borders were all wrong in the Europe continent. Russia was far bigger than it was, and it was labeled in the initials "S.U." the date at the top read "1984."

"Is this a Cold War map?", Noah guessed.

Soon nodded. "I believe it is. And that would make this…" she waved her hand, gesturing all over, "a Cold War bunker. An abandoned one, too, by the looks of it."

"We should keep moving", Robin said.

And they did, going deep into the bunker. After a long while, they finally entered a large room, with the same aesthetic as the rest of the place. At the other end, another figure was standing, facing them.

"Welcome, my friends", he said, definitely in Phantom's voice. "I'm glad to see you've come. We can finally meet properly."

Robin looked at the other figure. About as tall as him, and with a similar figure. He was eating a black jumpsuit. His hair eas low cut and blue. His skin was olive, and his green eyes were more dull.

Noting the eyes, Robin guessed: "You're a Vestal, right?" He had seen similar eyes on the planet, and picked up on that.

"Correct", the man replied.

"So, no more of that stupid hooded disguise?", Jack asked jovially.

"No more", Phantom agreed. "My real name is _Gus Grav_. It's a pleasure."

Noah's eyes widened in shock. "You were a teammate of those guys you sent me and Ben to fight, weren't you?"

"Keith Clay and Volt Luster", Gus agreed. "Yes, Noah. They _were_ once my allies. As were _all_ of the Brawlers. We worked together to protect the universe from a madman known as Zenoheld."

"The guy you betrayed", Ben said. "Yeah. I remember it now."

"So you talked with the locals a bit while on Vestal", Gus noted. "No matter. You _are_ correct." He paused for a moment. "When we fought him, Zenoheld was a king with no kingdom. He tried to conquer an empire instead, and the Brawlers were the only ones in his way."

"Hold up", Robin interjected. "Obviously the Brawlers won. But let's go back to where you were their ally. What made you go against them?"

"An excellent question", Gus responded. "Before Volt, Keith and I were Battle Brawlers, we were part of another team: the Vexos. In that time, Keith and worked together to improve his Bakugan towards ultimate power."

"Supernova Helios", Ben breathed. "That was you?"

"I can only take partial credit for that", Gus conceded. "But I _can_ take full credit for the power of some of their other Bakugan. Rex Vulcan. Alto Brontes. And Blast Elico."

"Wait, you _made_ Marucho's Bakugan?", Chris asked.

"No", Gus replied. "I didn't _make_ them. But I did _improve_ them into what they are now."

"Ok. So what happened?", Robin said.

"Keith… _changed_ when he joined the Brawlers. He lost his drive, and I refused to do the same. Our ideals conflicted, and our paths diverged. Eventually, we met as enemies", Gus said. "I should've realized that no Bakugan I had were any kind of match for Supernova Helios. I lost that battle… and I lost everything."

"What do you mean, everything?", Jack asked. "That's a bit overdramatic."

"Not so", Gus retorted. "My Bakugan were stolen. My position of dignity taken away. I was imprisoned unlawfully and without trial for over a year. Caged like a beast." His eyes narrowed. "They did not release me. I _escaped_ from their captivity. And I'm sure that the Battle Brawlers are hunting me down, intent on locking me away again."

"That's why you are so afraid to reveal yourself in Interspace", Soon realized. "Marucho _owns_ it. His security would have picked you up."

"Exactly", Phantom agreed. "I promised you the truth. Here it is. Ask me anything, Spectres, and you'll get the answer."

"What _are_ our Bakugan?", Chris asked. "I mean, they're a lot like the guys the Brawlers are using."

"Ah, yes. The Bakugan I gifted you", Gus said. "They are _cloned_ versions of the Bakugan that you may have seen the Brawlers use."

"Then how are our guys so much better?", Ben questioned. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"That's alright", Gus said. "You see, the vast majority of the Brawlers' Bakugan had only evolved due to genetic alteration via energy source."

"Huh?", Jack said plainly. Everyone else looked equally confused.

Gus chuckled. "My apologies", he told them. "What I mean is that foreign energy sources had been absorbed by them, giving them power boosts and evolutions. This, however, comes with a significant caveat: it either locks a Bakugan's genetic code to prevent evolution, or heavily restrains it.

"The _only_ example of the second possibility is Typhoon Ingram, and even then, it was a power boost of minuscule levels, and he's shown no signs of further evolution since then", Gus admitted, then went on:

"Yet, there is another way to evolve: the hard way, through training alone. This _doesn't_ compromise evolutions. That is why Blackout Hydranoid is such a powerful Bakugan. His genetics were never compromised that way."

"So how does that correlate to _our_ Bakugan?", Robin questioned further. "Are you saying you cloned them without the compromised genetics and trained them to _Blackout Hydranoid_ levels?"

"No. I've found an easier way", Gus said. "Ironically, it was Blackout Hydranoid that gave me the key. By comparing the differences of DNA between his first and final evolutionary forms, I was able to find the proper genetics to splice into the other Bakugan, at least in the digital simulations I've made."

" 'At least in the digital simulations'?", Soon replied in confusion. "That doesn't make sense. The Bakugan we have are _real_."

"And yet, it was the Marakura Company, that you are very familiar with, that figured out how to convert real objects and organisms into data for a simulation. Bakugan Interspace wouldn't exist without that technology. A simple reverse engineer, coupled with some Vestal technology, and I'm able to convert mere _data_ into _reality_."

"Data… into reality?", Soon repeated. "The applications for that…"

"Ok… let me get this straight", Noah said. "You used Hydranoid's DNA to make hyper evolved versions of the Brawlers' Bakugan."

"On a digital simulation."

"Then you figured out how to make data into reality, synthesizing your simulated Bakugan into flesh and blood."

"Why did you think your Bakugan were so animalistic? They have as much intelligence as the digital Bakugan you've used before."

"Ok, so that, too", Noah added. "But… why? What's your end goal?"

"I'm glad you asked, Noah", Gus replied. "The Brawlers took everything from me. I wish to do the same. You've proven that you can best them. You have stronger Bakugan in every way. Help me. Take their Bakugan from them in battle. Teach them the meaning of misery." As he continued, his voice became more and more intense.

"Hold on a minute", Robin said. "Look, I'm glad for what you've done for us. We _all_ are. But this is a lot to process. And you're talking about _open war_ against the _Brawlers._ Can we not have some time to think it over?"

"Yes, you can", Gus said, relaxing himself. "I'm sorry if I got myself carried away. Take as much time as you need."

"Yeah. I'll do that", Noah said, taking a single step back.

"If you wanna act like a punk, go on ahead", Ben said. "But we've already gone this far. We should see this through to the end."

"No, we need to take a step back and think about this", Noah argued.

"C'mon, Noah", Chris said. "It can't be that bad."

"We shouldn't act too rashly", Soon iterated. "I agree with Noah, here."

"Yeah, maybe we should take some time to think about this", Robin noted cautiously.

"Couldn't hurt, I guess", Jack said.

"It's your choice", Gus told them, snapping the fingers on his right hand. A portal appeared behind him, and in crying of the others.

"This will take you back to Bakugan Interspace", he said. "It will also register this compound as a private logout area for you. If you wish to continue this partnership, you need only return here."

"Yeah, ok", Ben said. "You'll be seeing me soon. I can promise that much." He started to make his way towards the portal.

The rest of the group murmured assent, walking toward and going through the portal, and disappearing from the compound. Gus was left alone.

"They'll be back", Gus mused in his privacy. He pressed a button on his Baku Pod. "The Brawlers will soon be taken out of the picture, and then…"

A holo screen appeared in thin air, seemingly a response to Gus's unsaid remote commands. It displayed a whole new Bakugan to the former Vexos:

It's shape was mostly a dragonic one, though it stood upright, like a humanoid. It's mouth was clearly flesh, but it was covered in silver, metallic coating. On its back was a circular attachment that belied dozens of miniature cannons. The Bakugan had no coloring that suggested any Attribute, only a silver plating. The Bakugan's eyes were bright red.

Yet, the Bakugan's form clearly wasn't stable. It was shimmering, like a mirage. Above the image, a label read: _'Infinity Helios: 69% completion. Estimated time of completion: 26 hours.'_

"...the universe is as good as mine", Gus said. "And there's nothing those _children_ can do to stop me."

He began to let out a viscous and arrogant chuckle, which slowly erupted into a full blown laughter, full of maniacal glee. As he laughed, the form of Infinity Helios continued to solidify, ever more slowly. It was only a matter of time.

XXX

**Ok. First off, I apologize for my leave of absence. You don't have to worry about me abandoning this story: I'm way too stubborn for that. **

**Second, I'm sorry if you didn't like the lack of battles. You just had some pretty big ones. And more are coming up. **

**Third, I'm sorry if the reveal was the most obvious possibility. The secrecy was more meant for the Spectres than the audience. **

**Fourth, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Thanks for the attention to detail. **

**TheGrizz1982: I thought about doing that. It definitely may have provided some drama and shock value. But I thought it was too soon for direct counterparts to meet. At least now, they have a warning. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I'm back again, and for another chapter. Don't worry, this update will make up for the last one's lacking of action. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 6: The Storm: Part 1

Ben was in a Bakugan Interspace battlefield, surrounded by a loud crowd, who was ecstatic from the battle he was participating in. He grinned predatorily as he glared at his two opponents. Said opponents were looking very nervous.

On the battlefield, Ben's Turbine Dragonoid was in the air, battling ferociously against a digital Ventus Raptorix. A Haos Ramdol was on the ground, rolling around the field as its body was firing yellow beams at the Pyrus Bakugan.

Turbine Dragonoid, noticing the yellow beams, took hold of the Raptorix he was engaged with and threw it into the path of the danger. Raptorix shrieked in pain at the impact and began to fall down, near Ramdol's position.

"Oh, no! Raptorix!", one of Ben's opponents yelled.

"This was a bad idea!", the other panicked.

Ben tended up, obviously readying his final move. "If you're not going to try, maybe I should finish this battle here and now!", Ben shouted. His Baku Pod flashed an ability. "Try not to lose your lunch, punks! **Ability Activate! Dragonic Firebomb!**"

The Dragonoid let out a ferocious roar of dominance, taking advantage of his height advantage. As his body flew directly over the two, it sent out several orbs of condensed orange fire, which rained down onto them. The firebombs fell straight down, only accelerating via gravity.

Neither Raptorix nor Ramdol could move before the firebombs struck them, and the ground all around them. Each impact caused a fiery explosion, and the subsequent smoke cloud.

"No!", the two other opponents exclaimed. All they could do was watch as their Bakugan flew out of the smoke, back in ball form, and their own Life Gauges deplete to zero.

"Yeah", Ben said, catching his own Bakugan when it returned to him. The crowd let out sn even greater uproar.

"Absolutely incredible!", Interspace's announcer called out. "Ben has just made mish meat out of his two opponents! Looks like the Brawlers have some real competition in the Spectres!"

Ben began to walk out of the arena, his face souring as he met public sight. When he was alone in a prep room, he collapsed onto a bench and sighed deeply.

"Wow. It's a lot less fun to beat down punks than it was before", Ben said to himself. "Before I encountered _real_ power."

He was talking about the Bakugan he met while battling on Vestal. A Pyrus Bakugan who meet even his own. Supernova Helios was a real opponent. Fighting him and his battler? _That_ was a battle. The little kids that he battled in Interspace weren't even worth his time anymore. The _only _ones that were anywhere near worth his time anymore were the Battle Brawlers.

And, if he _was_ going to fight the Battle Brawlers, he might as well do it while settling Phantom's score. He did owe _quite_ a debt to Phantom, after all.

Ben's expression contorted into a wolfish grin. He got up from his spot, heading to an exit in the digital interface. He wasn't going home. He was heading to Phantom's bunker. His choice was made.

XXX

Chris was walking up to her and her mother's house, a darkened and distant expression on her face as she approached the door. She was already raging inside for what was bound to happen, but expressing it wasn't worth the effort.

As Chris unlocked the door and entered the house, she found herself face to face with her mother. The blue eyed older woman glared at her daughter, saying absolutely nothing to Chris. Then, she turned around and walked away from her.

"Nice to see you, too", Chris grumbled, just loudly enough to make it audible to her mother. There was no response.

There was _never_ a response.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it", Chris said, monotone. "Just go on and ignore me. Whatever." Chris abandoned the attempt and went to her own room, closing the door behind her.

There wasn't anything in this house for Chris. Any familial connections were long gone. Her father was gone. Her mother was adamant about not forming a relationship from her grief.

While she was deep in thought, Chris's failed to recognize the four legged creature that ran up to her from her bed, until she was tackled to the ground. Chris gasped in surprise, only to be locked in the face by an overenthusiastic dog.

"Whoa! Hey, Buster", Chris said to the adored canine. "It's nice to see you, too." Unlike the earlier time with her mother, though, she meant it here.

Chris gave a small petting to the dog, before moving to her computer and turning it on. A video automatically began playing: one of Alice and Hydranoid battling Shun and Ingram in an Interspace match.

On the video, Hydranoid's wings had extended their tendrils, with each one having a miniature head. The mini heads all blasted beams of purple energy straight at Typhoon Ingram's form. Ingram was high in the air, trying his best to evade the blasts, and lasted for half a minute until being struck by Hydranoid.

Chris's face soured as the battle recording progressed. Eventually, she turned it off.

'_Those two were great to watch before_', Chris thought inwardly. '_But I don't have to _watch _Alice battle anymore. I can fight at her level. So why the heck should I _not_?_'

Alice was everything Chris wanted to become: powerful, sure of herself and composed. At least, Chris saw it that way. She wanted Alice's legacy. She wanted her team to secede the Battle Brawlers. The best way to do that was for the Spectres to defeat the Brawlers, for one more, climactic time.

But there was only one problem with that train of thought: Alice had gone missing, and hasn't been seen for months.

"I can't earn her legacy if I can't battle her", Chris muttered silently. "The Brawlers are a nice start, but none of them are at _her_ level."

Still, Chris had made up her mind about Gus's offer. Beating the Battle Brawlers so completely would clear the way for their team. So she would do everything she could.

Grinning in anticipation of the sure to come fight, Chris headed out of her room and went to leave the house. Her silent mother didn't even garner Chris's attention as she exited the home, intent on doing her role in Phantom's battle.

XXX

Robin was inside his own home, sitting at a table alongside one of the foster children his house was hosting, watching over the kid as he filled out a math worksheet.

"So, how's this problem, Robin?", the child said.

Robin briefly looked it over, then gave his reaction. "There's a slight error, Alex", he said. "You've gotta carry the five here. See?" He pointed to the spot where the error occurred.

"Oh, yeah", Alex said, correcting the problem. "Better?"

"Better", Robin confirmed.

A little girl ran up to Robin. She was around ten years old, with dirty blond pigtails and sharp green eyes. "Robin, Harry and I wanna go to the park. Can you come with us?"

Robin sighed. "Maybe after Alex finishes his homework, Sarah."

"No! Now!", Sarah shrieked, then began to chant. "Now! Now! Now!"

"Sarah, please", Alex pleaded. "I can't think without you yelling like that."

"Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!", Sarah continued her chanting, only becoming louder with each repetition.

"_Enough_", Robin said, a sense of authority with him. Sarah stopped her chanting once he did so. "I'm perfectly happy with taking you, Harry _and _Alex to the park as soon as Alex finishes his homework, if you behave. If you don't, we won't go."

"You're not my mommy!", Sarah whined in protest. "You don't tell me what to do! _I_ tell _you _what to do! I wanna go to the park _now_!"

Just then, the front door opened. A woman with the same hair, skin and eye color as Robin walked through, wearing a business suit that fit her well.

"What's going on here?", Robin's own mother asked.

"Emily! Robin won't take me to the park!", Sarah ran up to her foster mother and bawled. "His really mean!"

Emily looked around the room, noting the homework sheet that Alex and Robin were sitting at. "I see", she said. "Dears, could I borrow Robin for a moment?"

"Yup!", Sarah agreed, then giving Robin a stink eye.

"But I'm not done with my homew-", Alex began to protest.

"Robin will look it over once we're done", Emily promised. "Now, Robin?"

"Sure", Robin replied. The two of them walked out the front door, closing it to separate them from the foster children.

"Alex, why don't you share with me _your _side of the story?", Emily requested.

Robin inhaled, then proceeded to explain. "I was helping Alex with his homework, when Sarah rushed up and asked for her and Harry to be taken to the park. I said I would after Alex was done, and then she exploded."

"I thought as much", Emily said. "You did the right thing, Robin. Work before play. But…"

"But, what?", Robin asked.

"We can't let Sarah think you wronged her and got off scot-free. That would set a bad precedent."

"That's ridiculous", Robin argued. "It would be telling her that she can't expect to whine and get away with everything."

"I want Sarah to know that we love her", Emily said. "That I love them all like my own children. They deserve that. And they don't understand 'tough love' yet."

"So, what's going to happen?", Robin asked.

"You'll take Sarah and Harry to the park. And then you're on dishwashing duty for tonight."

Robin's eyes widened. "We have ten sets of dishes for every meal", Robin said. "That's thirty sets of dishes in all. Dad would never-"

"Your father is still working", Robin's mother said. "And we don't contradict each other."

"Yes, _mother_", Robin said.

"And try to have a good attitude", Emily said.

So he did. He followed his mother's instructions, taking what turned out to be four of the foster children to the park and stating there for an hour and a half before heading back. Then, after dinner, he hand washed every dish used that day.

When he finally got the chance, he collapsed onto his bed. The whole day, from traveling to another world, finally took its toll on him.

When he woke up, it was late in the next morning. He got up and walked out of the house, resolute in his actions.

He couldn't take it anymore. His mother showed more care and favoritism to the foster children than him. He was being stretched far too thin. He had to get away. So he did.

As for Phantom's newest offer to battle the Brawlers? Robin officially had nowhere else to draw his attention.

XXX

Jack was sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair, in the living room of his home. His father was going off on another of his angered rants, and Jack was the sole audience for it. _Again_.

"You're the only one who gets it", Jack's father told the Aquos battler. He took a swig from a nearby bottle, and continued. "You're the only one who does."

Jack narrowed his eyes, becoming seriously annoyed at his father. Beforehand, Jack may have been scared, but now, Jack has seen real power firsthand, and commanded it himself. His deadbeat father really wasn't scary compared to what he'd recently experienced.

"Why did the turkey…", his father began to recite a joke, but he lost track of it. Jack's expression eas stormy, but his father didn't seem to pick it up.

"You're… the only one… who understands…", Jack's father said, his speech slurring, before Jack stood up, pissed off over his parent.

"You know what?", Jack demanded of his father in a sharp tone. "No. I don't understand. I don't get it!"

"Huh?", the father replied in utter confusion. "You don't… get it?"

"You're not funny. You never were. You're just crazy", Jack snapped. "I'm not scared of you anymore. I've seen much tougher customers than you. So I'll tell you what I think: you're not funny. Everyone else had the right idea when they said so."

The older man's expression darkened and contorted in rage. He tried to rise up from his seat on a couch, only to collapse and begin to wheeze loudly. That seemed to delight Jack.

"Wow. Just look at yourself." Jack chuckled darkly, enjoying and savoring his moment. "Washed up. A drunken fool. Why was I _ever_ scared of you, old man? You're just pathetic."

"Jack… you don't… mean…", his father wheezed.

"I _do_ mean it", Jack said. "I've spent so long making a wall of fake humor to protect myself from your outbursts, it made me a laughingstock to everyone, _anywhere_ I went. Do you know what that's like? No, you'd probably love that attention, father."

"Lis'n, boy…", Jack's father began to really slur his speech.

"No. You're listening now", Jack said. "You're not funny. You're a pathetic loser who's drowning in his own failure. I'm leaving. And I'm not _ever_ coming back."

Jack turned around and stomped away from his father. The older man tried to rise to go after him, but was unable to once again.

Jack didn't bother looking back as he left his father behind. He left the apartment room, and then the building, turning sharply to the nearest Interspace Access Point.

He wasn't going to battle there, though. He saw real strength and commanded it himself. He decided to go on and fight the Brawlers. From this moment on, nothing would hold him back anymore.

XXX

Soon walked up to the large, classic style mansion she knew was her family home, going through an extravagant door to enter an equally extravagant loving room. A chandelier made of crystal caught its own light, reflecting it beautifully onto the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were all old fashion, but still appeasing to the eyes.

Soon, in complete honesty, did not care about the grandeur in the slightest. She'd seen it hundreds of times before, and had grown blind to it.

What caught Soon's attention were the people inside the room: her father, with a stern expression, and a green eyed woman with ginger hair and an equally stern face.

"Mother. Father", Soon said. "Hello."

"Hello, Soon", Soon's mother said coldly.

"Daughter. Where have you been?", Soon's father asked, not a bit of worry or relief shown. On the contrary, he went with a restrained anger. "You didn't ask for time away from home or Interspace."

"It doesn't concern you, father", Soon said.

"Yes. It does", her father spat. "You were gallivanting around with those new teammates of yours, those… _Spectres_. It's _extremely_ unbecoming of a woman of your status." He glared at Soon. "I'm truly disappointed in you, Soon. I thought you were more intelligent than this."

"Soon, you are not to tell us what does or doesn't concern us", her mother interjected. "We are your parents… wait. What is _that_?" She punted at a spot on Soon's left arm, her expression suddenly aghast.

Soon gleaned at where her mother was pointing to see the tear in her clothes that she received from her fall, earlier that day. She inwardly cursed.

"You _tore _that dress?", her mother demanded, showing a look of blatant rage. "It is made of silk. You _know_ how much that cost."

Soon remained silent, quietly digesting the implications. For all her mother knew, Soon could have been hurt herself. Her first instinct, though, was to question about the dress.

"I'm very displeased, daughter", Soon's father said. "You should…"

"I don't care what you think I _should_ do", Soon snapped. "I don't care what you expect of me, or what you want me to expect of myself."

Her father narrowed his eyes. "Listen, daughter…"

"I have a name!", Soon exclaimed. "And I've been listening for my entire life. I've tried endlessly to be the perfect successor you wanted of me, but now you will listen. Over spent my life going down your path. It's not my own."

Her father backed off slightly, if only in disbelief. Then, he went back in full force. "I see", he said. "You have an hour to pack your things. Or come to your senses." He turned and walked away, dismissive. Soon didn't back down; she expected this to happen.

Soon's mother turned to face her daughter. "...I can't agree with what you're doing, Soon," she said, "but perhaps I can understand. Your father has been… _we_ _are_ demanding." She turned away. "Do what you must, Soon." And then she left.

So Soon did so. She collected all of her own belongings, which were a few studs of clothing and toiletries, along with around two thousand delays of her own money, and put them in a suitcase. She left the property soon after, her father watching her from a second floor window.

Throughout her walk, she headed towards the nearest Interspace Access Point. She was more than willing to pay her debt to Gus.

XXX

Noah was on his street, heading up to his home. Throughout his walk, events flashed through his mind:

Back in his battle on Vestal, watching two immensely powerful dragonic Bakugan treat each other apart, fighting full force as his own Bakugan worked to keep a nightmarish jester at bay. The crazed look on Ben's face as he fought his part of that battle.

He flashed back to Phantom's reveal and explanation of himself. As Gus told the Spectres what their next battle would be, Noah would be lying if he said he didn't feel a thrill. It was tempting to accept the offer immediately.

But he was also confused by it all. He needed time to think about it before doing anything rash and making a big mistake. The way that Gus put it made it seem clear which side he should pick, but there was something about the Vestal that made Noah's skin crawl. Maybe it was just that he wasn't human. Noah didn't even pretend to know.

Still, Noah made his way to his home, opening the door. His mother was right in the room, noticing her son's arrival within moments.

"Noah!", she greeted, embracing her son in a hug. "Where have you been? I thought you'd be back three hours ago. We've been so worried."

Noah was about to explain what was happening to his mother, about Vestal, and Gus. But at the last second, he decided against it, at least for the time being. He wanted to make his decisions alone.

"The Spectres spent some time doing a team building exercise", Noah said, stating a gross oversimplification of what had actually happened. "We went hiking in Idaho."

"Oh! I see", his mother replied. "That sounds very nice, Noah. I just wish we could've been told beforehand."

"It was a last second decision", Noah said. "I tried to contact you in Idaho. There was barely any reception there. I just couldn't get through."

"Oh, it's alright", Noah's father said, walking into the room. "Your mother and I are just glad you're safe." He paused a moment before speaking again. "It's kind of late. Why don't we have some supper, and you go on to bed."

"Yeah. That's a good idea", Noah admitted, running his stomach. "I'm starving."

The three then ate a meal together. Noah was so tired during the meal, he wasn't able to converse with his parents about his day. Eventually, they all gave up. Not fifteen minutes later, Noah was in his bed.

Hours later, Noah woke up to an early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet, being preceded by the twilight.

As soon as he was fully aware and conscious, Noah began to debate with himself.

'_Why didn't I tell my parents about Gus?_', Noah asked himself. He knew the answer to the question, of course: They would pull the plug and force Noah to leave the Spectres. Why was that a bad thing?

Noah came to the conclusion: he wasn't ready to leave the fight. He wanted to make an impact. If the Brawlers really were that corrupt, they had to be taken down. And Noah had no reason to distrust Gus, at the end of the day.

With that in mind, Noah got up from his bed and went to leave the house. He left a note behind so his parents wouldn't worry about him. He went over to an Access Point to get to Gus's bunker. He was on his way to the fight.

XXX

In the late morning after he made his latest pitch to the Spectres, Gus Grav found himself confronted by each of them once again. All of them had made their choice to continue their partnership, each for their own reasons.

"I'm glad all of you have returned", Gus told them all. "Thank you for making the choice to rejoin the fight against the Brawlers. I promise you that you will not regret it."

"It was never a real choice with me", Ben said. "You gave me power. Now, I want another real battle. The punks in Interspace aren't enough anymore."

"So, you have felt a taste of real battle", Gus said. "I agree completely, Ben. Those digital play fights are nothing in comparison. The Brawlers will be much more satisfactory opponents, I assure you."

"I can believe that, one hundred percent", Ben said.

"You've done a lot for us, Gus", Robin said. "You've given us power, gripped us together and made us the stars we never could've become. You gave us everything we asked you for, so it's only fair we help you get your revenge in exchange."

"As it should be", Gus agreed. "Rest assured, you won't regret placing your trust in me, Robin. Rest assured, our deal will be completed as soon as you have finished off the Brawlers."

"That seems fair enough", Robin replied. "I'll back your play until the Brawlers are finished off. I'm not backing out now."

Soon then spoke up. "The experiences you allowed me to obtain, and the strength I gained throughout those experiences, allowed me to sever my ties to a path I did not wish to follow", she said. "I owe you for far more than just the power you gifted me. I'm truly in your debt. A debt I will repay."

"I'm glad to hear that", Gus said. "Every person deserves to be the master of their own destiny. And it sounds like that's exactly what you accomplished."

"It is", Soon responded. "That's an excellent way to say it, Gus. I will complete my end of our deal."

"Yeah, my deal's pretty much the same as Soon's, I guess", Jack said. "I'm out of a situation that pretty much sucked. After everything I saw… he really wasn't that tough or scary to face down."

"I see", Gus said. "Congratulations for claiming your destiny, as well. As I've said, everyone has that right."

"Well, I'm more than happy to help you fight the Brawlers", Chris ventured. "The Spectres are poised to replace the Battle Brawlers and become the greatest Bakugan battler team in history. We can do it. We _will_ do it. I just want one extra thing."

"That depends on your request", Gus admitted.

"I want the chance to fight one more battle", Chris said. "Alice Gehabich. She's been missing for months. I want to find her and have a chance to battle her. That's all I ask."

Gus paused for a moment, showing a slight smile. "To be honest, I was planning on tracking her down after all the Brawlers, in any case", he said. "I'd be more than happy to give you a chance to battle against her."

"Yes! Thank you!", Chris cheered, ecstatic.

"And you, Noah?", Gus asked.

Noah paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts before speaking. "I don't really have any reason to doubt your story. And you have done a lot for all of us", he began. "If what you say is true, if the Brawlers did imprison you so inhumanely for so long, then… they need to be taken down. And someone needs to be the ones to take them down."

"Then you're all in", Gus said. "Excellent. The battle will begin a bit later today."

"How do you know?", Jack asked.

"While you were all explaining yourselves to me, I had my Baku Pod connect to this bunker's newly installed computer system to broadcast its location on an old Battle Brawler frequency", Gus explained, gesturing to the now active consoles behind him. "By my estimation, we have about an hour before the Brawlers mobilize and transport themselves to our location, and into our trap. You will fight them once again, and prove victorious."

"You've really thought out this showdown", Chris noted.

"I've been planning this confrontation ever since I escaped from the Brawlers", Gus said. "Everything I've done, that _we've_ done, leads to today's battle. Best of luck to you all. Victory and glory await!"

"Yeah!", all of the Spectres cheered, ready to fight for Gus's side another time. Gus smiled as he witnessed his plan entering its next phase.

XXX

The Battle Brawlers were inside a large room of Marucho's mansion, easily large enough to contain them all. Despite the relaxing decor, there was a heavy sense of anxiety amongst all of them. Mira, Keith and Marucho were at their own consoles, each one working their ends on trying to figure out what exactly was going on with the Spectres, their Bakugan and the evident puppet master behind it all.

The rest of the Battle Brawlers were around the room, trying unsuccessfully to relax, as they couldn't do anything to aid their friends.

"Any luck yet?", Shun asked.

"No. Nothing", Mira said, sounding agitated. "We simply don't have enough battle data on these Bakugan to form a genetic map of any of them. In order to figure out what they even are, we'll have to take them on again."

"And we will stand a far smaller chance if we battle them without as much knowledge as possible", Volt surmised.

"Unfortunately, my end is about as fruitless as Mira's", Keith said. "Our theories on who is now behind the Spectres are still just that. Unproven theories. There are no new clues that can tell us anything. We're stuck on the defense; as we can't even prepare until they're completely ready for us."

"So we have no choice but to walk into their trap", Dan said. "That's just perfect."

"We'll find a way to beat them. Right?", Baron said. "Right, guys?"

"Right, Baron", Ace replied, giving a confident smile. "Next time, they won't know what got them."

Marucho gasped loudly as an alert appeared on his own screen. "You might not have to wait long to test that", he said. "We just received a distress beacon." He paused before finishing the report, uncertainty on his face. "It's on an old Brawler frequency. The last time we used it was during our war against _Zenoheld_."

"Not only that", Keith observed, walking over. "There's a message alongside it."

The message Keith was referring to read: '_I've escaped from your captivity, Brawlers. But now, I'm ready for you. Come and get me, if you dare. -Gus Grav_'

"Gus…", Rex Vulcan growled. His anger was palpable as he raged over his former master.

"We knew he'd show his face eventually", Shun said. "It can't be a coincidence that he shows himself now. It looks like he's behind the Spectres, the hyper evolved versions of our own Bakugan… probably everything we've been dealing with recently."

"So let's go and fight", Dan said, but everyone was silenced when they heard a loud thud.

They looked to see Keith, whose clenched fist was slammed against the table. "Damnit", he growled, a very rare display of rage for him. "This is all my fault."

"No. Don't blame yourself for this", Mira insisted.

"No. I deserve this blame", Keith insisted. "I had a chance to finish Gus for good. Instead, I imprisoned him. Now, he's escaped. He _told_ me that he'd escape. If I just took him out when I had the chance, _none_ of this would have happened!"

"You gave him another chance", Baron said. "It was the right thing to do. You can't fault yourself for that."

"You can tell me how righteous I was, and you may be right", Keith said. "But I saw his eyes when I beat him in battle. He will _never_ back down. My insistence to keep a moral high ground has only given him another advantage. Another chance to hurt us. Anything more Gus does… is completely on me."

"We can't worry about the past right now", Shun said. "Keith, maybe you made a mistake. Maybe not. Either way, Gus has laid this trap for us. We don't have a choice but to go and see what it is."

"That's what I just said", Dan said. "Did I not say that? Let's go!"

"Dan's got a point", Ace said. "We only have one option, and there's really no point in stalling."

"I agree with the both of you", Marucho replied. "These terms are far from perfect, but now is the time for our attack."

"I agree", Keith said, pressing a button on his Baku Pod. In the middle of the large room, a portal opened up, leading to the coordinates. "Shall we?"

One by one, each of the Brawlers entered the portal, with Keith going first, then Shun, Marucho, Mira, Volt, Baron, Dan and Ace. Little did any of them truly know just how _extensive_ the trap actually was.

XXX

Gus was at his monitor, in his underground bunker. He was completely alone as his team were ready to deploy. On one screen, he could see his new Bakugan, Infinity Helios, being synthesized. It's form was far more solid. The caption above read: '_Infinity Helios: 87% completion. Estimated time of completion: 12 hours._'

"Right on schedule", Gus muttered. "My Spectres… they use Bakugan that gave verb genetically evolved to the very limit. But my latest creation… is far more."

His eyes narrowed as he marveled over his own plans. "A fully evolved Bakugan, enhanced even further from the Vestal technology that made my old comrades' mechanical Bakugan. Infinity Helios is the best of both worlds. The Ultimate Bakugan. _My_ Ultimate Bakugan."

As he waited on, a second screen lit up with sn alert. He looked at it, seeing the biometrics of four humans and four Vestals traveling to the compound's general location via transportation.

"The Brawlers are on their way. By teleporting." Gus smirked. "They're getting far too predictable. Playing into my own hands." He began to work his controls, connecting to a Dimensional controller inside the compound. Locking onto each of the Brawlers' biometrics, Gus's smirk widened.

"They're all yours now, Spectres", Gus said.

XXX

A portal opened up at the top of a tall cliff, with the nearest trees at an admittedly far distance, few and far between. The bottom of the cliff betrayed a large forest. Said portal only deposited Keith before discharging energy and snapping shut.

"What the-!", Keith exclaimed, realizing that his only company was his Bakugan.

"We've been caught in a trap", Helios growled. "We're alone. But how?"

"Of course Gus would lock on to our biometrics to separate us", Keith said, realizing the truth. "I once used a similar tactic, anyway."

"Fancy meeting you here, _Keith_", a voice called out. Keith looked to see Ben, approaching from the distance.

"I met you back on Vestal", Keith said. "Ben, is it not?"

"Yeah", Ben said, his face contorting to a grin. "Just so you know, I'm _really_ hoping to enjoy this little 'bout."

"It sounds as if you enjoyed our previous battle", Keith interpreted. "I can understand, perhaps even relate. But this isn't just about a battle. Do you even understand who you're fighting for?"

"That's not important right now", Ben called out. "Are we just talking, or will we fight?"

"Very well", Keith said.

The two raised their Baku Pods, typing commands through them. A miniature shockwave surfaced out, starting between them, and in no time, everything froze around them. The field was ready.

Keith was the one to take initiative, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he yelled while doing so.

"So, you're ready to fight", Ben said, clutching his Pyrus Bakugan. "Let's go!"

"Helios?", Keith asked.

"They stand no chance against us", Helios said. "Unleash my power, Keith, and we will obliterate them together!"

"Yes!", Keith exclaimed, taking hold of Helios.

Both Keith and Ben threw in their own Bakugan into the field worth all their might. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In the space between the two Pyrus specialists, the two Pyrus Bakugan met center field, their ball forms physically clashing. With that impact against each other, both Bakugan rose up onto the field.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900_

Two large dragons, one with metallic wings and another with eight wings and a central plate on his chest, appeared on the field, already grappling with each other, snarling and roaring ferociously against each other. They were brutal even in the first moments of their fight.

Turbine Dragonoid screeched loudly, backing up a step to slam his tail into Supernova Helios. Helios caught it with his right hand, then punched the Dragonoid's gut with his left.

Turbine Dragonoid screeched in pain, slightly pulling back to gather himself to counterattack.

At the same time, Ben readied his first ability card. "Let's go, Turbine Dragonoid! **Ability Activate! Strike Inferno!**"

Turbine Dragonoid screeched loudly, beginning to focus his power onto his wings. The silver metallic coating began to heat up, and the red lining on them started expending red energy, all around the Dragonoid. Yet it only seemed to be charging up for an even more devastating attack.

The dragon opened his mouth wide, allowing orange flames to rage within his maw. Within seconds, he blasted a column of pulsating orange flames ahead, and his wings blasted twin bolts of bright red lightning. All of which was targeting Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 900-500=400_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+500=1400_

"Ha! If you think that will be enough to defeat _me_, think again!", Helios declared, unfazed by even the sheer power of the incoming attack. "Keith!"

"I'm with you, Helios!", Keith promised, having his Baku Pod create an ability. "**Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**"

As soon as Keith named the ability, Helios's chest plate lit up, energy and heat being gathered there and fused into an extremely potent and lethal attack. With a guttural roar, Helios sent the attack outward in the form of a condensed boat of orange flames, heading to counteract the opposing fire and lightning blast.

_Supernova Helios: 400+500=900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1400-500=900_

The two blasts met centerfield, the collision between the two sparking a coast of power and will between the two Bakugan. Both Helios and Dragonoid kept up their end of the stalemate, until a fiery explosion came from the standoff, cutting off both attacks.

"Our Bakugan seem to be evenly matched", Keith said, somewhat to himself.

"You think that'll stop me?!", Helios growled, then he roared with all of his might - a projection of his power. Turbine Dragonoid responded in a roar of equal ferocity.

"I don't plan on 'stopping' you", Ben said. "I plan on beating you down again and again until you learn your lesson and stay down!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading for Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600=1500_

"We can and will match that, Ben", Keith countered, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "You won't exceed us! **Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flashes were white, comparable to superheated plasma. Remarkably, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

"Choke on this, you pathetic excuse for a Dragonoid!", Helios roared as he released his fire blast. The white flames seared the air on their collision course with the opposing flames.

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500_

Both fire blasts connected with each other, making an explosion of equal intensity to the previous one. When it was finished, neither side had gained the upper hand once again.

"Another tie? Really?", Ben complained. He growled lowly and prepared one more ability. "Not this time! Not again, Turbine Dragonoid! **Ability Activate! Dragonic Firebomb!**"

The Dragonoid let out a ferocious roar of dominance as his ability began. Taking advantage of his height advantage, he flew high above Helios's position. As his body flew directly over the enemy, it sent out several orbs of condensed orange fire, which rained down onto him. The firebombs fell straight down, only accelerating via gravity.

_Supernova Helios: 1500-400=1100_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500+400=1900_

Helios did not waver, even as he saw the several orbs of fire descend towards him. He readied himself for another attack.

"Helios, hold off those firebombs!", Keith called out, his Baku Pod forming yet another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**"

Helios opened his mouth even wider than before, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely as he focused his power into the attack. With every deep breath Helios took, the flames grew immensely in size and intensity.

When he was ready, Helios unleashed a stream of white fire nearly double the size of before, and a consistent intensity and heat, right for the incoming barrage of firebombs.

_Supernova Helios: 1100+400=1500_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1900-400=1500_

The blast of white fire connected with the nearest firebomb, creating a large explosion. In response, the others began to systematically explode, as well. Yet neither attack could claim dominance, again.

"I'm getting sick of this endless standoff!", Ben raged. "No fight goes on forever. So go down!"

"I am also tired of this impasse", Keith agreed. Reaching out with his right hand. "Time to take the advantage! **Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**"

The Gate Card below the two combatants opened, the rectangular white rectangle already going into effect. A fiery red energy began to seep out of Turbine Dragonoid's body, joining Helios's innate energy.

_Supernova Helios: 1500+200=1700_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500-200=1300_

"I will take your power for my own, and I will use it to crush you!", Helios declared, taking to the Dragonoid he was fighting. Said Dragonoid growled at a slightly weaker degree. "Keith!"

"As you wish, Helios", Keith responded to Helios's request. His Baku Pod created another ability. "**Ability Activate! Nova Inferno!**"

As Keith called the ability, orange fires began to cover Helios's form, spreading all over his until his distinguishing features weren't visible from the outside. Helios roared in challenge against Turbine Dragonoid as his power spiked.

_Supernova Helios: 1700+500=2200_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1300_

Ben's expression turned into a small grin. "Right where I want you", he said. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hellfire!**"

Turbine Dragonoid reared up his head and let out another roar, the sound echoing throughout the field. His body began to glow red, a harsh aura blazing around him.

Turbine Dragonoid took to the air and flew at Helios, blazing through the area. With a heavy impact, Dragonoid collided with Helios. In a reaction, a powerful shockwave of fire spread out from Dragonoid, burning all around Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 2200-600=1600_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1300+600=1900_

The two fiery auras, those of Turbine Dragonoid and Supernova Helios, combated each other. After a few seconds, though, Helios's aura flickered out, and Turbine Dragonoid took that opportunity to land an explosive hit.

Helios went to ball form and flew back to Keith nearly immediately. Dragonoid followed, returning to Ben.

_Keith: 40%_

"That… that was a nice round", Ben said. "You're good. I'll admit that."

"As are you", Keith replied. "However, I will not lose to you again."

"Victory is as good as ours!", Helios roared.

"We'll see about that!", Ben announced. Their fight had just begun.

XXX

On the edge of a small clearing in the woods of Indiana, surrounded by tall pike trees, a small portal opened up, depositing only Shun before violently closing.

The Ventus battler spotted around in surprise. Then, he let some rage out. "No!", he yelled. "Ingram, we're cut off from the others. I should have known it was a trap!"

"We've been separated", Ingram said. "Now what do we do?"

"I imagine that we've just been forced into a fight", Shun said. "To minimize our chances of victory, our opponent will most likely be Cosmic Ingram and Robin."

"You sure _Marucho's_ the genius of you guys?", Robin's sarcastic voice echoed throughout the clearing. Robin walked towards Shun, a determined glint in his eye. "Such intuition you have."

"Robin", Shun recognized his adversary. "I know of the Bakugan you have in your possession. This won't be the first time we've beaten an opponent that outmatched us. So give it up!"

Robin didn't show any sign of intimidation. "That's actually scary", he admitted, with no sarcasm. "I'm half tempted to actually surrender here and now. But you're wrong about one thing: you're not just 'outmatched.' You're completely outclassed in every way, shape and form! So, no. I won't give it up!"

"Neither will I", Shun said. "You don't know who you're dealing with. The Battle Brawlers won't go down to a team of over competitive children with some powerful Bakugan and a collective superiority complex!"

"We're more than just that. I'll show you!", Robin noted in a dark tone, as both Ventus users activated their Baku Pods. Within moments, the battlefield was ready. Time slowed around them, and objects surrounding them froze in place.

"Gate Card, set!", Robin yelled, sending a Gate Card down. It slowly expanded to encompass the field before becoming invisible. Then, Robin unleashed his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Cosmic Ingram!"

The Bakugan that Robin launched landed on the ground, causing a mid-sized tornado to rise up out of nowhere. It raged for several seconds, until Cosmic Ingram made his appearance. The high level Ventus Bakugan made no sound as he landed on the ground.

"So, that is Cosmic Ingram", Typhoon Ingram said. "He resembles my original form more than anything else. I'm not impressed."

"Don't judge by appearances, Ingram", Shun said. "Remember how our battle against Soon and Chris ended. This one is just as powerful as theirs' were."

"What are you waiting for?", Robin called from his side. "We're ready when you are!"

"We're always ready!", Shun declared, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

With a green flash of light, Typhoon Ingram rose onto the field, glaring down his counterpart with heavy intensity.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900_

The two opposing Ingram stood at a standstill, neither one pulling the first move for many seconds. In these kinds of battles, the first moment could decide the victor, so they both waited.

Then, both of them tensed up their bodies, sending the time was right. In unison, they charged, every step matching their counterparts. They jumped and outstretched their right legs, sinking to hit the other with a flying kick.

They collided with each other, each landing a flying kick on the other. But Typhoon Ingram was the one to get pushed back, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Looks pretty clear who has the edge", Robin called to Shun. "Cosmic Ingram, finish it!"

Robin's Bakugan jumped up into the air, then his body angled downwards as he aimed two fists at Typhoon Ingram's own form. But the downed Ingram wasn't as helpless as it appeared.

"Like I told Ingram, you shouldn't judge by appearances", Shun countered, his Baku Pod revealing two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Echo, plus Storm Split!**"

As Cosmic Ingram was about to smash down onto Typhoon Ingram, the latter's body began to shine a green outline. At the exact moment that the former would have connected his hit, Typhoon Ingram's form sunk into the ground, disappearing into his own shadow. Cosmic Ingram's attack did nothing to hurt Typhoon Ingram. A moment later, even the shadow itself couldn't be seen.

"_That's_ original", Robin muttered. "Besides me having a Bakugan that can do that trick, too, you pulled that tactic on Ben and Jack. Up, Cosmic Ingram!"

Cosmic Ingram quickly spread out each of his wings, taking to the sky in record times. Just soon enough, as well.

The area directly underneath Ingram suddenly exploded, dozens of Typhoon Ingram duplicates flying everywhere, in all directions. The swarm of duplicates began to ascend, as well, quickly gaining on the more evolved Ingram.

"This is for that cheap shot!", Ingram called, the sound echoing from every duplicate as they all neared their target. It seemed to be impossible for even Cosmic Ingram to escape this trap.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900-400-200=300_

"Butt out!", Robin yelled, having his Baku Pod create an ability. "Two can play the duplication game, you overrated ninja! **Ability Activate! Gale Split!**"

With the call of the ability, Cosmic Ingram began to ascend even higher than before, outpacing the dozens of Typhoon Ingram duplicates on his tail. He didn't stop until he was high above his enemies.

Once Ingram was high enough to escape any possible attack, his body began to glow green with a fresh energy influx. Then, his body erupted in a green explosion. Scores of Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared, each one producing dozens on their own. In no time, Cosmic Ingram duplicates were all over the place, easily matching his counterpart in numbers.

Then, the Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared back down, on a collision course with the enemy duplicates. As they descended, they sped up, momentum aiding the Cosmic Ingram clones.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 300+400=700_

As the dozens of each Ingram collided with each other, it caused several bursts of explosions to result. Out of the explosions, only one of each Ingram variant flew out of the chain of explosions: the real ones. The two began to fly against each other, fighting an air battle.

"Time to step it up, Cosmic Ingram!", Robin pronounced. His Baku Pod quickly flashed another ability into visibility. "**Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

Cosmic Ingram, once again, became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Ingram reached a high altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

Then, Cosmic Ingram began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity. Barrages of throwing stars made of that same kind of green energy shot down onto Typhoon Ingram, being sent by Cosmic Ingram to soften the enemy's defenses.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 700+600=1300_

"Ingram, let's take them on!", Shun called out. His Baku Pod formed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Typhoon Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. Ingram got into a battle ready stance, arms poised to intercept Cosmic Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+300=1000_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300-300=1000_

The barrage of glowing shurikens fell onto Typhoon Ingram's position, but he swiftly moved his energy imbued arms, blocking all that would have struck him. Eventually, when the shurikens were no longer a threat, Typhoon Ingram flew upwards to meet his counterpart. The two met in the air, slamming into each other.

"Why won't they just go down?", Robin questioned. "We're their betters in power and mastery."

"It's not power that you're lacking in", Shun said coldly. "Simply put, the problem is in you. Your Bakugan's power has no effect on your experience and skill level."

"Your power is no match for our will to win!", Ingram declared.

"You don't know anything about will to win!", Robin exclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly ascended even higher into the air, easily outpacing Typhoon Ingram. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to him to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane, onto the opposing side.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000-500=500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1000+500=1500_

The wings then slammed into Typhoon Ingram, forcing him down to the ground. Within moments, Shun's Bakugan was pinned down by powerful winds that were tearing down his endurance.

"I… will not lose… to a windstorm, of all things!", Ingram protested. "Shun!"

"Hold on, Ingram!", Shun shouted, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "Help is on the way. **Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

While he was being forced to crouch down to withstand the winds, Typhoon Ingram began to move his wings, wrapping them around his form. Within seconds, they covered his upper half, and the worst of the winds were being deflected from Typhoon Ingram's body.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+500+400=1400_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1500-500=1000_

With an inaudible grunt, Ingram rose onto his legs, the winds affecting him less and less. Within moments, he stood upright, seemingly unaffected. At that moment, Cosmic Ingram finally let up his attack.

"So you nullified my ability", Robin said. "Don't get too excited, Shun. **Gate Card Open! Healing Up!**"

The Gate Card finally opened up beneath them, going into effect without any delay. Green energy looted from the card into Cosmic Ingram's body, making him glow with a newfound aura of power.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1400_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1000+300=1300_

"It's time to end this!", Robin announced.

"I couldn't agree more", Shun stated calmly.

Both battlers got an ability ready, acting in unison to the other. "**Ability Activate!**", they both called.

"**Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As Shun called out his ability, Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Green winds began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, began to hide Ingram's form in the eye, encasing him in a powerful shell of wind power.

"**Cosmic Cyclone!**"

As Robin called out his attack, Cosmic Ingram's body began to exert an insurmountable amount of green Ventus energy up into the atmosphere above.

Green winds appeared in the air, reaching from the ground to the sky, high above the field. They began to circulate around Ingram in a ferocious twister of Ventus power, only intensifying at an increasing rate.

The two twisters of Ventus power, each one coming from and being sustained by a Ventus Ingram, flagged against each other, the impact pushing them away from each other. The winds grew so intense, the nearest trees were uprooted.

Shun and Robin had to crouch to the ground to avoid being blown away. Then, they glared at the center of the battlefield.

"C'mon, Ingram!", Shun called.

"Finish it!", Robin uproared.

Being given the signal, the two combatants closed in and smashed each other again, with even greater intensity than before from both sides. This time, one of the Ingram variants lost control of his tornado and was flung to the ground. That Ingram reverted to ball form, going back to his battler in defeat.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1400+400-600=1200_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300-400+600=1500_

_Shun: 40%_

"Ingram?!", Shun called in surprise. He knelt to retrieve his Bakugan as Robin's Ingram returned to Robin, victoriously.

"_That's_ how it's done", Robin said as he caught his Bakugan. "Like I told you, Shun. You're outclassed."

"This battle isn't over yet", Shun returned, defiant to his adversary. "We're still in this!"

"I gotta admit. I can see how you became champion once Alice left", Robin said. "Besides Ingram's power, you're cool and calculated in battle, and it's a nice battleststyle." He paused momentarily. "Maybe you _are_ better than me", he conceded, "but not by enough to close the gap between our Bakugan."

"We'll see about that!", Shun called in reply.

XXX

In another place of the same area as Phantom's commandeered complex was, this time with a large lake taking the majority of the space, a portal opened up at the edge of that lake. It dropped off Marucho before closing, leaving Marucho alone.

"Huh?", Marucho questioned, confused by his unexpected isolation. "Uh… what? Where did Shun and the others go?"

"I believe that we've just walked into a loaded trap", Elico said. "We are most likely on our own."

"That's just great", Marucho groaned. "Gus can't just be planning on leaving us stranded. So what's his plan?"

"It might have something to do with the guy behind you", Elico said.

Marucho turned around sharply to see Jack on the other side of the lake, with a grin of less tortured mania and more real ecstacy.

"Nice to see you, runt", Jack said.

"Like _you_ can talk about me being a runt", Marucho pointed out.

"Yeah, true", Jack conceded. "I remember our last battle. You know? When you totally crushed me?" He grinned with anticipation. "Things are different now. It's time for payback."

"I'm well aware of the Bakugan you have now", Marucho said. "It takes more than superior might to win a battle, and I'm going to prove it!"

"Then let's cut the chitchat and get this started!", Jack proclaimed.

The two Aquos battlers activated their Baku Pods. Within moments, the battlefield was ready. Time slowed around them, and objects surrounding them froze in place. The battle had begun.

"Gate Card, set!", Marucho exclaimed, throwing a Gate Card down onto the lake, following with his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"My turn!", Jack said, throwing down his own Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

One after another, two Bakugan rose up, standing on the water of the lake. They note many similar characteristics, being the same species, and flared at each other in similarly brutal fashions.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Mystic Elico: 900_

"Why don't you just take a look at the power levels, blondie?", Jack mocked. "Face it, Marucho! My Elico is leagues beyond yours!"

"Why don't we test that!", Marucho countered, his Baku Pod shining an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Blast Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, he thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of extremely high pressure water ahead, straight towards Mystic Elico.

_Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Mystic Elico: 900-300=600_

The two identical torrents of water blasts from Blast Elico connected with Mystic Elico, who held out his right hand in order to block the attack. The sheer force of the impact sent several water molecules high into the air, yet Mystic Elico held the attack off well enough.

"So how do you like it, so far?", Marucho mocked.

"I'm not impressed", Jack noted, having his Baku Pod reveal one more ability card. "I'll take you down with your own tactic! **Ability Activate! Aqua Impulse!**"

Mystic Elico kept his right hand outstretched, not just to block his counterpart's attack anymore. Mystic Elico then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm.

_Blast Elico: 1000-400=600_

_Mystic Elico: 600+400=1000_

"Ok, let it rip!", Jack directed.

With a roar that was not, in any way, intelligent, Mystic Elico obeyed. His right hand blasted out a extremely large torrent of water, easily overpowering Blast Elico's attack, even with only one hand directing the attack. The point of collision rapidly moved towards Marucho's Bakugan.

"Aw, yeah!", Jack cheered. "A walk in the park!"

"Don't speak too quickly!", Marucho exclaimed in counter. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**"

As the stalemate was now consistently moving against him, Blast Elico outstretched his arms even further, gathering an even higher concentration of energy and moisture than earlier.

"You will not defeat me so easily!", Blast Elico uproared. The water torrents he was blasting out began to grow in size, up to the point where it was double its previous size and twice as powerful.

_Blast Elico: 600+300=900_

_Mystic Elico: 1000-300=700_

The collision point stalled right up to Blast Elico's position, before it moved back to its original direction: back to Mystic Elico. Jack only had a few seconds to change the tide before his Mystic Elico was completely overwhelmed.

"You really think I'll give up so quickly?", Jack asked. His Baku Pod created another ability. "Not a chance, pal! **Ability Activate! Elemental Surge!**"

Mystic Elico's torrent attack suddenly shut off, breaking the stalemate he was losing with Blast Elico. The two water blasts sailed ahead, going on towards Mystic Elico's position, but it was already too late.

All of a sudden, Mystic Elico's body began to light up a harsh blue aura, the Aquos symbol on his chest glowing especially brightly. Mystic Elico ran straight ahead, across the water and up against the twin torrents to confront Blast Elico.

_Blast Elico: 900_

_Mystic Elico: 700+500=1200_

When Mystic Elico was struck by the water, he easily pushed on with his new aura of power, barely even being slowed down at all. He was only seconds away from his enemy.

"Marucho… I can't hold this for long!", Elico proclaimed in desperation, seeing how little good his attack was doing. "I could use some assistance!"

"And it's on it's way, Elico!", Marucho projected, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Blast Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy and moisture onto his chest as he charged up a powerful attack.

"Choke on this!", Blast Elico shouted, as high pressure, pure blue water blasted straight ahead from the chest jewels. The high pressure blast of water soared through the air on its trajectory towards the already incoming Mystic Elico.

_Blast Elico: 900+500=1400_

_Mystic Elico: 1200_

Mystic Elico was relieved of the previous water based attack and charged forward, only to be forced to bear the brunt of another powerful water blast from Blast Elico. This one was able to effectively keep Mystic Elico at bay.

"Why are you even doing this?", Marucho questioned. "What do you owe _him_?"

"More than you realize", Jack replied. His Baku Pod flashed once more, showing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Torrent Shield!**"

Mystic Elico reached out with his two arms, seemingly doing nothing but trying to intercept the high pressure surge of water already attacking him. Elico began to force moisture from the air and out of his body, condensing it into a wall of water as a shield.

The water attack was being easily pushed back by Mystic Elico's shield, which was only absorbing the attack and becoming more impenetrable. Blast Elico's attack was being made absolutely worthless by Mystic Elico's strong defense.

_Blast Elico: 1400-500=900_

_Mystic Elico: 1200+400=1600_

"That Elico… is very strong!", Marucho admitted in exclamation. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "But he's no match for the real thing! **Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

With a moment for the ability to get ready, it went into effect. Blast Elico's body lit up an extremely harsh blue color as an aura of Aquos power engulfed him. Blast Elico yelled manically as the blue aura maximized his powers.

_Blast Elico: 900×2=1800_

_Mystic Elico: 1600_

Blast Elico ran straight ahead, charging at Mystic Elico's shield with a vengeance. Mystic Elico receded the shield to ready his counter, but Marucho wasn't done with his own attack.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Marucho exclaimed. "**Enemy Down!**"

As the Gate Card opened below, its effect activated nearly instantly. Blue energy was drained from Mystic Elico's form, dropping straight into the ground and weakening hom for Blast Elico's attack.

_Blast Elico: 1800_

_Mystic Elico: 1600-300=1300_

Blast Elico kept up his charge, heading straight for the weakened and dazed Mystic Elico, but Jack was ready.

"My Elico's just as real as yours", Jack said. "He's bigger and better than yours will ever be!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and lake below only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

_Blast Elico: 1800_

_Mystic Elico: 1300+900=2200_

"That's a really powerful attack!", Marucho exclaimed in shock and worry. "Elico, get back! You're outmatched by that storm!"

But it was far too late for Blast Elico to back away from the threat. The high intensity hurricane blew Blast Elico into the air, screaming in pain. Then, Blast Elico reverted to ball form, dropping to Marucho.

_Marucho: 20%_

The hurricane that finished off Blast Elico rapidly decreased in intensity, until Mystic Elico was revealed again. Then, he went to ball form and returned to Jack's hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't gloat while I'm still in the battle", Jack mocked. "Looks like I decimated you pretty well."

"Maybe you still shouldn't talk", Marucho said. "I'm not finished yet. Elico and I have come too far to go down here, like this!"

"Whatever", said Jack nonchalantly. "Let's keep this battle going!"

XXX

It was at the bottom of a somewhat deep canyon in the area, with solid walls of rock on either side and a chasm going ahead and backwards, where a portal opened up. Mira was sent through that portal before it closed.

"What?", Vulcan questioned. "Where are these others? Where is Gus?"

"We've been isolated", Mira realized. "Of course. The Vexos did this tactic to us as a last resort, back on New Vestroia. He's doing the same thing again."

"That's right", a somewhat timid voice confirmed.

Mira looked to see Noah father into the canyon, who looked more nervous than she did. But he seemed resolute, at the same time.

"You're Noah, right?", Mira said.

"Yeah", Noah confirmed. "Just so it's clear, I don't have anything against you, personally."

"Then why are you doing this?", Mira demanded.

"I made a deal", Noah replied.

"A deal with the devil!", Mira protested. "Do you even know who you're fighting for!?"

"I'm fighting for a man the Brawlers unlawfully imprisoned, and his right for justice", Noah argued.

Mira shook her head. "You don't understand anything", she declared. She was anot to explain her side when she was cut off.

"Enough talk!", Vulcan roared. "You serve _him_. You serve _Gus_. I'll destroy you for that crime!"

Noah's expression hardened. "So you really _are_ that corrupt", he said.

Mira was distraught. She was getting through to Noah; getting him on speaking terms. Vulcan's raging outburst just did more harm than good. "No, that's not-"

"You've made your point", Noah said, raising his activated Baku Pod. "And I'm ready to make mine. It's time to battle, so get ready!"

Mira cursed under her breath. Without another word, she activated her Baku Pod, as well. Nearly instantly, the area responded, the field becoming ready for their upcoming battle.

"Gate Card, set!", Mira called out, throwing her Gate Card forward. It landed on the cars and expanded, which was immediately seceded by Mira's throwing her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Rex Vulcan!"

Vulcan suddenly appeared on the field, his heavily armored figure casting a long shadow over Noah. Vulcan raised one foot and stomped it into the ground, causing the earth to rumble in response.

Noah took a step back, but quickly regained his nerve. "I can do this. Bakugan, brawl!", he yelled, unleashing his own Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Flare Wilda!"

With an accompaniment of a jagged earthquake, which sent boulders falling down from the canyon walls, Flare Wilda Rise onto the field. His chest was blazing as he faced down Vulcan.

_Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Flare Wilda: 900_

Mira's expression soured once she saw the enemy Bakugan. "I know you didn't ask for a Wilda, specifically", she said, "but this is making it personal."

"If you know what's best, get out of our way", Vulcan said.

"Why don't you make us move!", Noah taunted.

"We need to take the early lead. It's our best chance!", Mira realized, her Baku Pod revealing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle!**"

Vulcan raised both arms forward, aiming them both at Wilda. His hands curled into tightly clenched fists. After a moment, the ends of the arm armor began to shoot out fire, like a rocket.

Then, both at once, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight toward Flare Wilda like a pair of rockets. Air resistance seemed ineffective at best as they rapidly accelerated towards their target.

_Rex Vulcan: 700+300=1000_

_Flare Wilda: 900-300=600_

Noah was about to counter with his own ability, but some battle instinct told him to wait with it. And his patience was rewarded.

"And we're not done yet!", Mira added with her next ability, which was animating from her Baku Pod. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Drill Booster!**"

At Mira's call, the fists that Vulcan had sent ahead began to glow bright orange, slowly converting into large metallic drills. Those drills started spin at a deadly pace while making a machine line whir and accelerating even more rapidly for Flare Wilda.

_Rex Vulcan: 1000+400=1400_

_Flare Wilda: 600_

_Now!_, Norah thought to himself. "Wilda, let's bring Rex Vulcan down to size", he called out, his own Baku Pod loading in one ability. "**Ability Activate! Quake Barrier!**"

Flare Wilda began to glow a bright orange, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him. When the deadly drills struck the Subterra Bakugan, Wilda held his hands out to block the threat. Impossibly, Wilda held his own against the enhanced attack, even pushing them away.

Then, Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in a shockwave. When it reached Vulcan, it covered his body and forced him down. The gauntlets returned to him, but it was little consolation.

_Rex Vulcan: 1400-700=700_

_Flare Wilda: 600+400=1000_

"He cleared 700 points in that one move", Mira realized. "And raised the power of his own Bakugan, as well. He waited for my Fusion Ability in order to make the power boost nullified. He's better than I gave him credit for."

"Wilda, let's do it again!", Noah encouraged. Flare Wilda readily obeyed, sending out another shockwave of equal power to the previous one.

"Vulcan, defend yourself!", Mira exclaimed intensely. Her Baku Pod shined with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Mega Viblow!**"

Rex Vulcan raised his arms, aiming straight at the incoming Ingram with open palms instead of closed fists on his gauntlets. In the armor right where the wrist would be, decorated armor began spin, whirring hard. As the wrist armor kept accelerating their rotations, they began distort air in front of them, forming an invisible barrier.

_Rex Vulcan: 700+400=1100_

_Flare Wilda: 1000-400=600_

The orange shockwave then spread out enough that it connected with Vulcan's attempt of defense. The two powers conflicted mightily, until the shockwave dispersed. Vulcan had succeeded in continuing the fight.

"You're not bad", Mira admitted.

"Neither are you", Noah replied. "You've definitely got done experience on me, but I'm not giving in now!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Cannon Lock!**"

Wilda turned himself to face Vulcan and spread out his palms. The cavities on his hands began to glow a harsh orange color as Wilda began to power up his attack.

The air was cold and unmoving around Wilda for several moments before Wilda shot out a pair of large energy orbs, straight at Vulcan. The two orbs were then sent through the air, moving as fast as a modern cannon's projectile.

_Rex Vulcan: 1100_

_Flare Wilda: 600+500=1100_

"Mira!", Vulcan projected as the orbs neared his position. His bulky armor wouldn't be helpful in evasion, and he wasn't sure he could endure it well.

"I'm on it, Vulcan!", Mira promised, reaching out with her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Ring Zero!**" .

The Gate Card beneath lit up a harsh white coloring, the light permeating the area. The two orbs heading towards Vulcan completely dissipated, the energy dispersing harmlessly. The ability was nullified.

_Rex Vulcan: 1100_

_Flare Wilda: 1100-500=600_

"No! You nullified the attack!", Noah yelled in protest.

Immediately following this development, the card began to let out a surge of white lightning bolts. The electricity clung to Flare Wilda's form, and when Wilda tried to pull away, the lightning forced him to stay put.

"And your Bakugan is frozen in place", Mira said.

"Well, staying stationary is just fine for us", Noah said.

"You'll think otherwise, after this one!" Mira responded, her Baku Pod forming her next ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Impact!**"

Vulcan's arm gauntlets began to move once again, spinning and whirring on Vulcan's arms. The rotation grew so rapid, the two became blurs atop Vulcan's limbs. At the same time, the gauntlets began shooting orange flames behind them, preparing to rocket forward once again.

Within a single moment, the spinning gauntlets shot ahead, angling themselves to take out the now stationary Flare Wilda. It was just as potent as Wilda's first attack, and even more intimidating.

_Rex Vulcan: 1100+500=1600_

_Flare Wilda: 600-500=100_

"That doesn't scare us!", Noah countered. His Baku Pod displayed his next ability. "We can hold our ground! **Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those doors, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

_Rex Vulcan: 1600-500=1100_

_Flare Wilda: 100+500+400=1000_

The whirring gauntlets slammed into the obsidian wall with all the force they could muster, but it wasn't enough. The wall held without even being chipped by Vulcan's gauntlets.

Wilda took the opportunity to force his right fist against the obsidian, the disruption sending it to fall down towards Vulcan's position.

"We've gotta stop that wall before you get buried", Mira said, about to use another ability, but she was preempted.

"**Ability Activate!**", Noah added, his ability already being activated. "Wilda, it's time to end this! **Steel Trap!**"

Wilda raised one heavily bulked leg, defying the effects of the Ring Zero card, then forcing the leg back down with a heavy impact on the ground. The blow shook the floor beneath the combatants.

Vulcan managed to raise his arms to block the wall, but he shook with the effort it took to accomplish it. The obsidian was heavy and it wasn't getting lighter. Vulcan tried to take s step backwards, to escape the range of the falling wall,but he couldn't.

Mira gasped as she realized why. Vulcan's legs were completely converted into a metallic alloy apart from his armor, and the effect was spreading up his body. Vulcan was being cocooned in place.

_Rex Vulcan: 1100-400=700_

_Flare Wilda: 1000_

"And I've also blocked you from using abilities", Noah finished. "This round is over."

And it was. Vulcan eventually was fully covered by the metal coating. Then, he glowed orange and went to ball form, retreating to Mira.

_Mira: 40%_

"They completely turned it around", Mira said. "This isn't going well."

"I lost again", Vulcan groaned. "I can't lose… I must give Gus vengeance…"

Noah caught his Bakugan once it returned to him in ball form. "I did it", he breathed. "Ok. She's a Battle Brawler. She can't be finished yet. One step at a time."

"I'll admit you're good, kid", Mira said. "Look, this battle doesn't have to go further. We can talk about this. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Just stop talking", Noah said. "I tried to talk before, but your Bakugan made your stance clear. So enough talking."

Mira sighed deeply. It looked like the only conclusion would come from escalating the battle.

XXX

In another part of the greater area, where there were several trees, but few and far between in the clearing proper, another portal opened up. This time, both Volt and Baron were sent out of it before it closed.

"Hey, what the-?", Baron jumped at the realization that he and Volt weren't with the others.

"This isn't good", Volt said.

"It seems that we've been separated from the other Brawlers", Nemus said atop Baron's shoulder.

"We'll have to assume we're on our own, Baron", Volt said.

"On our own?", Baron repeated. "But for what? Against what?"

"Against me, I believe", someone else, a feminine voice, said.

The pair of Haos battlers looked to see Soon, who was starting back with a relaxed and graceful poise.

"I'm honored to face such an opportunity", Soon said.

"That's the girl with the Brontes, right?", Volt asked.

"Yeah, I think so", Baron confirmed.

"Then let's go!", Alto Brontes said, popping open on Volt's shoulder. "No imposter can best me!"

"Nemus and I can give you two a hand", Baron volunteered. "This battle will be easier if we work together."

"That's fine", Volt agreed.

"Splendid", Soon cut in. "Now, shall we begin?"

The three Haos players raised their Baku Pods and activated them, opening the field for combat. It was only a matter of who went first at this point.

"Let me get this party started! Gate Card, set!", Baron called out, throwing a Gate Card down.

As the card spread to encompass the field, the three Haos battlers stared each other down. At once, they launched in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with each other, three Haos Attributed Bakugan rose up onto the ground. Saint Nemus raised his staff in challenge to the opposition. Alto Brontes crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes glowing red for a brief moment. They were faced by Phantom Brontes, who readied all eight arms to fight both opponents at once.

_Alto Brontes: 700, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Phantom Brontes: 900_

Alto Brontes took a moment to look at his counterpart with a critical eye. "Alright. You're kinda weird."

Phantom Brontes let out a loud, maniacal laugh in response, seemingly completely unhinged. But he was simply unintelligent.

"Alright, Nemus. It's time to bring the hurt!", Baron called out, his Baku Pod flashing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Bakugan Multiplier!**"

"You've got it, Baron!", Nemus called back, beginning to run towards Phantom Brontes. His body began to glow a faint yellow aura in his pace.

After running up close to Phantom Brontes's position, Nemus began to duplicate his form several times, sending half a dozen duplicates to surround the Bakugan. All six aimed the ends of their own staffs at the enemy Bakugan. Then, they resulted their charge, their staffs poised to attack him.

_Alto Brontes: 700, Saint Nemus: 600+300=900_

_Phantom Brontes: 900-300=600_

"Brontes, let's back them up", Volt volunteered. His Baku Pod flashed an ability, to accompany Baron's initial attack. "**Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare!**"

Alto Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, all around him in four ring shapes. The energy quickly condensed into a set of four glowing yellow rings of his inert Haos energy.

Alto Brontes quickly took hold of the rings, taking one for each of his hands. Then, he began a charge for his counterpart, meeting up with the half dozen duplicates of Saint Nemus. Alto Brontes swing his four rings in a threatening manner as the duplicates of his ally twirled their staffs around, all ready to attack.

_Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100, Saint Nemus: 900_

_Phantom Brontes: 600_

"An attack like that is useless against my Phantom Brontes", Soon scoffed. Her Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

When the shockwave reached the opposing side, it sent back all of their combatants at once. The rings that Alto Brontes generated dissipated into nothing, and five of the Nemus duplicates faded away. In the end, both of the threats were neutralized instantaneously.

_Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700, Saint Nemus: 900-300=600_

_Phantom Brontes: 600+300+400=1300_

"What?", Baron demanded.

"It's too late for you", Soon said, threateningly. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

_Alto Brontes: 700, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Phantom Brontes: 1300+500=1800_

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. In short, he looked like a storm of yellow colored death as he began a charge for his two enemies.

Nemus rose back up just in time to bear Phantom Brontes's attack. He used his staff to ward off Brontes's, and displayed some success in that regard.

Recognizing that, Phantom Brontes quickly changed targets and slashed at Alto Brontes, who had to use all four of his arms to hold off his enemy.

"Hang on. I've got him", Nemus said, angling his staff to attack Phantom Brontes, but the targeted Bakugan redirected four of his arms to block the attempt.

Then, Phantom Brontes allowed his set of energy rings to dissipate, leaving his arms free to punch both of his enemies at once, forcing both back with grunts of pain.

"That _wasn't_ funny!", Brontes protested. "Ow!"

"Brontes, enough playing around!", Volt directed. His Baku Pod displayed another two. "Take that imitation down! **Double Ability Activate! Wizard Proxy, plus Sprite Glow!**"

First, Alto Brontes raised all of joy's arms, moving them in a wave like motion and likely cackling as the ability progressed. Brontes's form was slowly engulfed by a multicolored aurora, which hid him from outside view.

"A beautiful display", Soon remarked. "But what is the function?"

"You'll see", Volt muttered in reply.

As Volt was speaking, Phantom Brontes stumbled, his body beginning to flare up yellow. But that aura was weakening, slowly draining into the aurora that Alto Brontes had summoned. When it disappeared, Alto Brontes was alight with an aura of yellow energy.

Then, Alto Brontes crossed all four of his arms to make a double X shaped appearance. Once that was completed, he began to consolidate power onto all four of his underarms.

That energy took shape into axe blades, seemingly solidifying to look like real metal, instead of yellow energy like Alto Brontes's earlier attack. Laughing maniacally, he began his charge towards his counterpart once again.

"I hope you like pain", Brontes said jovially as he approached his rival. "I've got a massive serving of it, with your name all over it!"

_Alto Brontes: 700+300=1000, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Phantom Brontes: 1800-300-300=1200_

"Hang on, Volt. We'll back you up!", Baron added. His Baku Pod flashed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Haos Force!**"

Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Cosmic Ingram, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up the attack.

"Chew on this!", Nemus called after a few seconds. Then, the end of his staff unleashed a moderately sized blast of the yellow energy, sending it straight at Phantom Brontes.

_Alto Brontes: 1000, Saint Nemus: 600+300=900_

_Phantom Brontes: 1200_

The yellow beam that Nemus fired sailed right by Alto Brontes, scoring a direct hit against Phantom Brontes. The result was a large explosion and a smokescreen that hid Phantom Brontes from sight.

That didn't deter Alto Brontes. He charged in and slashed all around with his axe blades, even though he couldn't see.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!", Alto Brontes jeered, before all four of his arms were grabbed and restrained behind his back.

The smokescreen cleared to show Phantom Brontes using four of his arms to restrain his counterpart, the other four ready to fend off whatever Nemus tried to attack with.

"This is getting ridiculous", Nemus said.

"It's two on one, and They're not having any trouble thrashing us!", Baron exclaimed. "Are they really that strong?" He shook his head. "No. We won't lose this thing! **Gate Card Open!**"

The Gate Card responded to Baron's call, glowing bright white as its effect started to activate. The spot where Phantom Brontes was standing was glowing especially brightly, and it was continually brightening to an even greater extent.

"**Active Ghost!**"

"Baron, are you crazy?", Volt questioned. "Alto Brontes is _right there_ with Phantom Brontes!"

"It's our only chance", Baron said.

"One shouldn't rely on chance", Soon reprimanded. Her Baku Pod revealed another ability. "They must take the odds into their own hands. **Ability Activate. Terra Impurity!**"

First, Phantom Brontes lit up hours form with a harsh aura of Haos power, outshining even the Gate Card below his feet. The Gate Card began to crack where he stood But that was only the beginning.

Then, Phantom Brontes suddenly forced a lot of his own Haos energy down into the ground, to counteract the active Gate Card. Wherever the light touched, the white glow of the Gate Card dimmed and darkened. Within seconds, the whole card was neutralized.

"Oh, come on!", Baron complained, exasperated.

Phantom Berries then speedily threw his counterpart into the air, the trajectory landing him atop Nemus. The two Brawlers' Bakugan glowed identical yellow after the impact, forced back to ball form. Then, the victor returned to Soon, as well.

_Volt: 60%_

_Baron: 40%_

"We didn't stand a chance", Volt said with disdain. "She's making _us_ look like amateurs."

"I have no personal quarrel with you", Soon said, looking very stoic. "But Gus does. And I owe him a debt."

"Then the next move is yours", Volt said.

"We're ready this time!", Baron promised.

"We'll see about that ", Soon countered.

XXX

In another section of the forest, this time being barren of plant life for a large radius before the trees could be seen, a portal opened up. Ace and Dan were expunged from the portal before it closed.

"Huh?", Ace questioned. "Where is everybody? And where are we, Dan?"

"I have no clue, either, dude", Dan admitted. "You think Gus expected us to teleport?"

"It's likely", Ace said. "That means… oh. It means _that_." He pointed to another part of the area, where someone else was already there.

Chris began to approach the two Battle Brawlers. "Nice to see some company out here. I was getting bored", she said.

"You're with the Spectres", Dan said. "Chris?"

"You're their Darkus expert, yeah?", Ace asked.

"Yes. To all of that", Chris replied.

"The one who's battling with a Percival?"

"Yup."

"Perfect", Ace got a determined gleam in his eye. "I'm going to have to crush you for mocking my Bakugan, Chris. Nothing personal."

"Then let's go", Chris said. The three players raised their Baku Pods and activated them, opening the field for combat. It was only a matter of who went first at this point.

"Gate Card, set!", Ace yelled, throwing a card before anyone could react or initiate the fight.

"We'll have a better chance together", Dan said.

"Only if I actually need it", Ace said. "I'd rather take her down with just Percival and myself."

Dan shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks", Ace thanked his ally, turning to face the battlefield and throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Knight Percival!"

From a small flash of purple light, Knight Percival rose up onto the field. He glared down Chris with a menacing loom.

"Oh, I'm scared", Chris mocked, before unleashing her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Alpha Percival!"

The Bakugan hit the floor, this time making a pillar of dark energy rise from the ground, up to as high as could be seen. When it dissipated in the air, Alpha Percival was clearly visible.

_Knight Percival: 600_

_Alpha Percival: 900_

"You think that we're impressed by a higher power level? Fat chance", Ace said. His Baku Pod formed two abilities in quick succession. "**Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Deathly Karbia!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Knight Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Knight Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Knight Percival gripped his blade, delaying his attack only a moment to assess the enemy.

"Percival, let's go!", Ace goaded.

Then, Knight Percival began to grip the sword tighter and channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing an even harsher purple, even changing its shape from a straight edge to a more jagged curve.

He kept his grip on the sword, slashing the air with it, then crossing the slash with another. The two slashes made an energy burst shaped like an X. Percival then sent the energy burst ahead, aiming right at Alpha Percival.

_Knight Percival: 600+300+200=1100_

_Alpha Percival: 900-200=700_

Chris was unimpressed with the display and attack. "I'll take that as an invitation, then!", she decided. Her Baku Pod created an ability. "**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards. He swung the two swords experimentally, finding the right balance.

Then, Alpha Percival met the energy burst that Knight Percival unleashed with his own blades, slashing the energy down to harmless pieces effortlessly.

_Knight Percival: 1100-500=600_

_Alpha Percival: 700_

"Let's go, Alpha Percival!", Chris directed.

Alpha Percival then ran ahead at his counterpart, holding both of his swords in a tight grip during his rapid approach.

Knight Percival held his one sword with both hands, getting into a battle ready stance. "Bring it on!", he challenged. And then, Alpha Percival was upon him.

Alpha Percival swung downwards with his left blade, but Knight Percival parried it with his own blade. Knight Percival tried to swing, but an attack from Alpha Percival's right blade forced him to block and take a step back.

Alpha Percival continued to press his advantage, slashing with both blades at once. Knight Percival managed to block them, but he was locked in a stalemate. His glowing sword began to crack. A moment later, it shattered, leaving Knight Percival defenseless.

Alpha Percival took the opportunity, slashing at his opponent once again. It was only a matter of time.

"No! Percival, hang in there!", Ace called out. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blind Shield!**"

Knight Percival quickly sent out an aura of his dark energies. That aura kept in front of Percival, waiting a moment before consolidating onto his left arm, forming a handheld shield. The shield was shaped in an oval, purple except for a yellow outline, and large enough to cover his entire form.

_Knight Percival: 600+300=900_

_Alpha Percival: 700-300=400_

Alpha Percival's two swords connected with Knight Percival's shield, creating a loud clanging sound that reverberated throughout the field. Alpha Percival's strength was mighty, but Knight Percival held. For the moment.

"It won't be that easy to take us down", Chris promised. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Turmoil!**"

As Alpha Percival kept his proximity, he delayed for a moment. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

_Knight Percival: 900_

_Alpha Percival: 400+600=1000_

Percival began to twirl the double sword with a master's precision, glaring at the Shield in hours way the whole time. Then, he took the sword with both hands and slashed in a wide arc, impacting the shield with his might. The force chipped off the top part of the shield.

"No!", Ace called.

"Do that again!", Chris ordered.

Alpha Percival obeyed, swinging his weapon and slashing the shield again. The shield was further damaged.

"Get out of there, Percival!", Ace called.

"I can't", Knight Percival wailed. "If I try, I'll be vulnerable. I need some cover!"

"That's my job!", Dan declared, wasting no more time in throwing his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Kick it, Pyrus Ziperator!"

At the spot the Bakugan landed, a dim red glow appeared. From it, Dan's Ziperator showed itself, ready to fight.

_(Knight Percival: 900, Ziperator: 800)=1700_

_Alpha Percival: 1000_

Alpha Percival was momentarily distracted by Ziperator's arrival, which Knight Percival used as an opening to abandon his shield and retreat, going alongside his ally.

"Ok, tough guy", Chris said, nonchalantly. "I've battled Ziperator before. There's nothing you can do that'll suprise me."

"I hope you're sure about that", Dan said. His Baku Pod formed his first ability. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into his chest, a beam glaring bright red. Another moment, Ziperator unleashed the energy into a single beam of energy, firing it directly at his armored opponent.

_(Knight Percival: 900, Ziperator: 800+400=1200)=2100_

_Alpha Percival: 1000_

"Don't count us out yet", Chris said, patronizing. "I've got a lot more fight left in me. **Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Percival's mouth.

With a loud, dragonic roar, Alpha Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at the energy beam that Ziperator fired at him.

_(Knight Percival: 900-400=500, Ziperator: 1200-400=800)=1300_

_Alpha Percival: 1000+400=1400_

The two energy blasts met centerfield, making a stalemate that lasted only for a few seconds. Then, it caused an explosion, momentarily ending the stalemate.

"Her power level's higher than ours", Dan said.

"Oh, yeah? Not for long", Ace said. He reached out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Healing Up!**"

As the Gate Card responded to Dan's call with a white glow, Ziperator and Knight Percival were engulfed in auras of their own Attributed colors, their powers being heightened.

_(Knight Percival: 500+300=800, Ziperator: 800+300=1100)=1900_

_Alpha Percival: 1400_

"I feel great!", Ziperator exclaimed.

"Now, it's your turn", Knight Percival said to his counterpart.

"**Ability Activate!**", Dan and Ace called in unison.

"**Omni Pulse!**", Dan finished.

Ziperator suddenly placed both hands next to each other and thrust them forward. Channeling energy through them, Ziperator blasted a column of flames from his hands, aiming for Alpha Percival.

"**Geor Gunner!**", Knight Percival roared. His mouth opened up, a bright purple energy forming within the maw. Simultaneously, two dragon heads, each one on a shoulder, shifted to face ahead of Knight Percival, and began copying the main head's action. In complete unison, the three heads shot their blasts, which quickly merged into one substantially larger blast of energy.

_(Knight Percival: 800+500=1300, Ziperator: 1100+500=1600)=2900_

_Alpha Percival: 1400_

The two blasts went side by side, both heading straight for Alpha Percival. Chris didn't look at all worried. Contrary, she was smiling a victorious grin.

"Hook, line and sinker", Chris said, as her ability revealed itself. "**Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him from outside view, even as the blasts closed in on his position.

"You're done!", Ace called out as the two blasts met the fog.

But the fog absorbed the energy of the two blasts, continuing to spread without any sign of stopping. When it reached Ziperator and Knight Percival, the two recoiled in surprise and pain.

"She's drained our power from us", Knight Percival groaned.

_(Knight Percival: 1300-700=600, Ziperator: 1600-800=800)=1400_

_Alpha Percival: 1400+400=1800_

Before anyone could react, two groans of pain were heard from Knight Percival and Ziperator. The two Bakugan shot out of the fog in ball form, forced to defeat. Alpha Percival then dissipated the fog by returning himself to Chris.

_Ace: 60%_

_Dan: 60%_

"She's strong", Ace remarked.

"She was one half of a tag team that beat Shun and Marucho", Dan remembered. "Of course she's tough."

"And I'm just getting warmed up!", Chris added. Their battle had just started.

XXX

In a completely new type of area, with native forests, a lake in the distance, and a purple night sky edith constellations unseen on Earth, two large Bakugan were on a plain field, flipping nothing more than staring each other down.

Both Bakugan shared a dark purple color scheme, but their likeliness ended there. One of the two stood upright, with a set of eight massive wings and five heads. The other went on all four legs, with a menacing set of wings, a tail with a battle axe at the end and a single dragonic head.

In unison, the two broke their stare down and began to move towards each other, baring their teeth for a battle. When they each cleared half the distance, their mouths opened up, blasting dark purple energy towards each other. The two streams of power created a large explosion, rocking the ground with the energy released.

After the explosion, the two Bakugan stood deathly still. The world was as silent as they were. Then, the four legged Bakugan laughed.

"Well done, Hydranoid", Dharak called. "That was a good one."

"Not too bad yourself, Dharak", Hydranoid replied.

"You both were great", another voice called out to them. A fair skinned human female with flowing orange hair was the one who spoke. "You're getting used to each other's abilities. That will make battling as a team easier."

"You're probably right, Alice", Dharak conceded. "It's nice having a battler who knows what she's doing."

"Barodius never deserved your power", Hydranoid agreed.

"_Alice Gehabich…_", Alice, Hydranoid and Dharak all heard a voice, reverberating from all around them. It was a voice the former two knew and recognized.

The ghostly shape of a Bakugan appeared in the air: red wings with the Pyrus symbol on them, a golden blade, and a glowing diamond in his chest.

"Drago", Hydranoid regarded. "I haven't seen you since my evolution. You look… well."

"_It's been a while, old friend_", Drago agreed. "_But unfortunately, this isn't a social call. I must speak with Alice._"

"What is it?", Alice asked.

"_You heeded my warnings concerning the other worlds. Heed me now, as well_", Drago said.

A mystical image appeared in front of the group. It showed each of the Brawlers and their partners fighting Bakugan that clearly and uncannily resembled some of the Brawlers' own. And the Brawlers were losing heavily.

"_The Battle Brawlers are locked in a war against an old enemy of ours. They are outmatched. They need you._"

"And?", Dharak questioned.

"_You have no idea_", Drago said sharply. "_Be silent, Darkus Dharak. Old friends are conversing here._"

"Dharak is my Bakugan, too", Alice said. "Here can voice his opinions. And he has a point."

"_What?_", Drago questioned.

"The Brawlers had a good run", Alice said. "But we've stayed at the top for too long. Maybe that's why we're always being challenged by continually stronger enemies."

"What are you saying, Alice?", Hydranoid asked, confused.

"I won't go and help fight", Alice said. "The Brawlers' time is over."

XXX

**Wasn't that just super ominous? Wonder what that means. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: I think this chapter speaks for itself. **

**Pyrus: I'm honestly not sure, myself. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this delay. School year actually sucks. I'm running out of time. I might have to go on an unofficial hiatus, but I will **_**not**_ **abandon this story. I promise you that for all the worth my word is on the internet. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 7: The Storm: Part 2

Six independent battles were raging throughout the wilderness surrounding Gus's bunker. The Battle Brawlers, with skill, experience and a slight numbers advantage, against the Spectres, who boasted power that the Battle Brawlers hadn't ever seen before.

But Gus Grav, former Vexos member and former Battle Brawler, saw it. He _made_ that power.

While the Spectres were keeping the Brawlers busy, Gus had integrated his compound into the battling, excluding him from the usual time-freezing effects. While he could have watched his team tear apart the Battle Brawlers, something else was keeping Gus's attention. And it wasn't Infinity Helios this time.

What caught Gus's attention was what was happening with every _other_ digital synthesizer. They were producing more Bakugan, hyper evolved versions of the Brawlers' Guardian Bakugan, current or previous.

There were many instances of the same kinds of Bakugan that he gave the Spectres, with several additions, as well. Several varying shapes, colors and sizes. All deferring to him first and foremost.

Mass synthesizing the flesh Bakugan was far more realistic than mechanical or cyborg Bakugan, due to the complications of integrating a living Bakugan, even a synthetic one, to technology. It just wasn't practical to make more than one. But still, Gus knew his army was beyond any ever seen.

"It doesn't matter who wins the battles, Spectres or Brawlers", Gus muttered to himself, almost incoherently. "They just need to keep the Brawlers' attention for long enough for me to complete Infinity Helios. Then, I'm completely untouchable." He let a light chuckle out. "Then, the universe is all mine." He laughed more loudly, borderline manically, even. "All mine! Hahaha!"

All that was left for him to do was watch the battles being undertaken in his backyard. He was confident in his Spectres, but he knew better than to underestimate the Battle Brawlers. Everyone who'd ever made that mistake lost because of that. So maybe he was wrong. But, like he said, it didn't matter.

Victory was, at least in his perspective, all but assured.

XXX

At the lake where Jack and Marucho were conducting their battle against each other, both were breathing hard. In the first round, Jack had taken down Marucho to _20%_ of his Life Gauge, and it was Jack's turn to start.

"Let's keep this battle going!", Jack had said, throwing a Gate Card down after a few seconds. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the two Aquos battlers shouted, launching their Bakugan into the lake. "Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with each other, both Elico rose upon the waters of the lake, staring down each other with determination and focus.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Mystic Elico: 900_

There was a single moment, not any more, for each side to size the other up. Then, Jack went ahead and made his move.

"Time to hurt, Marucho!", Jack yelled, his Baku Pod revealing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Aqua Impulse!**"

Mystic Elico raised his right hand, pointing and out stretching it directly at Blast Elico. He then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm.

With a roar that was not, in any way, intelligent, Mystic Elico launched his attack. His right hand blasted out a extremely large and high pressure torrent of water, easily outdoing anything Blast Elico could do. And Blast Elico was rapidly running out of space and time.

_Blast Elico: 700-400=300_

_Mystic Elico: 900+400=1300_

"Big deal, Jack!", Marucho countered with haste. His Baku Pod revealed another two abilities in consequence. "**Double Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse, plus Reflection Jacket!**"

The three jewels on Blast Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy and moisture onto his chest as he charged up a powerful attack.

Then, after a few seconds, a torrent of high pressure, pure blue water blasted straight ahead from the chest jewels. The high pressure blast of water soared through the air on its trajectory towards the incoming blast from Mystic Elico.

The two water torrents collided, making a collision between the two Elico counterparts. Eventually, Mystic Elico's proved the stronger, heading right for Blast Elico once more. But Marucho's second ability then went into effect.

Blast Elico began to glow, his body enjoying a bright blue aura as the ability progressed. It didn't affect his power level, but it seemed to have a different effect as Elico was impacted by the water torrent.

Elico didn't seem affected by the high pressure water attack at all. His blue aura permeated throughout the water, making it lose power, until the attack shut down completely and dissipated.

_Blast Elico: 300+500+400=1200_

_Mystic Elico: 1300-400=900_

"Hey, you nullified my ability!", Jack protested. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Time to play serious, Mystic Elico. **Ability Activate! Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and lake below only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

But the attack didn't have time to properly progress. Blast Elico raced ahead, undeterred by the powerful winds. A lightning bolt struck him and surged through him, but he was completely unfazed. With a single moment of being slowed down, Blast Elico resumed his progress towards Mystic Elico.

With a single hit from Blast Elico, Mystic Elico was sent out of the hurricane. The storm immediately dissipated, neutralized.

"Oh, snap!", Jack called out. "They're nullifying all my attacks with that ability!"

"And here's an extra kicker!", Marucho added, his Baku Pod showing another ability. "Elico, **Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

With a moment for the ability to get ready, it went into effect. Blast Elico's body lit up an extremely harsh blue color as an aura of Aquos power engulfed him. Blast Elico yelled manically as the blue aura maximized his powers and battling prowess.

_Blast Elico: 1200×2=2400_

_Mystic Elico: 900_

"Wow…", Jack awed as his opponent suddenly reached a power level 1500 over his own. Then, he shook his head and refocused. "That won't stop me!", he declared. "Mystic Elico, Attribute change!"

Mystic Elico then let a bright multicolored glow to overtake him, blinding Marucho and Blast Elico from viewing him. His body began to alter from the Attribute change.

"This is getting disconcerting", Blast Elico murmured, unnerved from seeing his own specialty in an opponent.

"Who knows what it'll become?", Marucho wondered.

The unsaid question was quickly answered. Mystic Elico's glow died down, revealing a dark purple complexion. The Attribute symbol on his chest was the one for Darkus.

"He's Darkus!", Marucho exclaimed.

"Rock on!", Jack called. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkus Exodus!**"

Mystic Elico began to glow with a dark purple aura, his power beginning to heighten. The aura formed thick tendrils of the substance, which latched onto Blast Elico.

"Get off!", Blast Elico demanded, pulling himself out of the tendrils' grip, but it was too late.

Mystic Elico let the tendrils rejoin his aura, which then was magnified in intensity. He let out another unintelligent battle cry, which chilled Marucho to the bone.

_Blast Elico: 2400_

_Mystic Elico: 900+500+1200=2600_

"_What?!_", Marucho exclaimed, seeing the power increase. "How is that even possible?!"

"This card lets Mystic Elico copy all of your Bakugan's power increases", Jack said. "Not so tough now?"

_Hydranoid had a similar ability_, Marucho recalled.

"Ok. Not so tough!", Jack gloated, reaching out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!**"

The Gate Card on the ground activated st Jack's call. A dark field consumed the ground's visibility, and Mystic Elico's Darkus glow only shined more powerfully.

_Blast Elico: 2400_

_Mystic Elico: 2600+500=3100_

"That's a lot of power…", Marucho said. He didn't back down, though. Instead, he reached out with his hand. "Elico!"

"By your command!", Blast Elico replied. His body began to glow multicolored, much like his counterpart. When it was done, though, Elico was committed brown and beige all over. His chest jewels were blue. "Attribute change: Subterra!"

"I'm really not impressed", Jack deadpanned.

"Let's try this, then!", Marucho said. He pressed buttons on his Baku Pod, causing orange particles to be protected, forming a solid device.

"_Ready: Terrix Gear._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Marucho yelled, throwing the device onto Elico. Elico was engulfed in a flash of orange light.

When the light disappeared, Elico's Gear was revealed. A metallic rod attached to Elico's back, connecting with three saw blades that momentarily remained still above Elico's head.

_Blast Elico: 2500_

_Mystic Elico: 3100_

"I don't like the look of that… stop him!", Jack ordered. Mystic Elico ran towards Blast Elico to finish the battle, but he was still too late.

"Too late, Jack!", Marucho called out, his Baku Pod shining his next ability. "**Subterra Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Earthquake!**"

The rod attached to Blast Elico's back rotated downwards, allowing the blades to hit the ground if they spun. After a second they did, each time striking the ground. Every time a blade hit the ground, a small earthquake resulted, damaging Mystic Elico ever so slightly.

With each impact, as well, the dark void on the ground weakened, the Gate Card being neutralized, as well. By the third hit, the darkness completely disappeared, and Mystic Elico's glow died down by a considerable degree.

_Blast Elico: 2500_

_Mystic Elico: 3100-500-500=2100_

Mystic Elico began to glow blue, his form condensing into its ball form. He flew to Jack in defeat. Then, Blast Elico and his Battle Gear did the same for Marucho, but in victory.

_Jack: 20%_

"That's one each", Marucho said. "We're even."

"Not for long, Marucho!", Jack replied. "The next round decides it! Get ready to lose!"

XXX

In the small clearing where Shun and Robin were having their own battle, the two Ventus battlers were glaring each other down. From the first round alone, Shun's Life Gauge was depleted down to _40%_, but Shun was still resolute in his victory. As was Robin.

"Gate Card, set!", Shun shouted, throwing a Gate Card down. As the Gate Card landed on the ground and expanded, Shun and Robin kept up their glares. Shun broke the stare down when he threw his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

With a flash of green light on the spot Typhoon Ingram's form hit the ground, said Bakugan ascended into the air, becoming stationary above the field.

"Alright. Let's get back to it", Robin said, launching his own Bakugan high into the air. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Cosmic Ingram!"

The Bakugan's ball form let out a flash of light even in the air, with Cosmic Ingram appearing midair, already beginning an ascent above Ingram_. _

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900_

"Let's see you bring us down now!", Robin called out at the first moment possible. His Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

Cosmic Ingram became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward at an even greater velocity than he was just before, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Cosmic Ingram reached a high enough altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

Then, Cosmic Ingram began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity. Barrages of throwing stars made of that same kind of green energy shot down onto Typhoon Ingram, being sent by Cosmic Ingram to soften the enemy's defenses, all while Cosmic Ingram was descending towards Typhoon Ingram like a comet.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500_

"Not this time, Robin", Shun counteracted. His Baku Pod shined one ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Typhoon Ingram jumped up from the ground, using his wings and aerodynamics to rise high above the field. The unblocked sunlight allowed him to cast a long shadow over the area, even while Cosmic Ingram was descending towards him.

High in the air, Ingram began to channel energy into his two wings. They both started glowing a harsh green, illuminating the dark shadow in green light. Then, Ingram soared through the air, combating his counterpart.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1500-400=1100_

Typhoon Ingram quickly flew evasive, dodging the barrage heading for him with relative ease. Then, he confronted Cosmic Ingram, the two colliding midair. They detached and, their green energy still with them, they charged each other once again. They were seemingly locked in stalemate.

"One more, Ingram", Shun added, preparing himself. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Typhoon Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. Ingram got into a battle ready stance, arms poised to intercept the incoming Cosmic Ingram once more.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+300=1400_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1100-300=800_

The two Ingram counterparts collided with each other for another time, seemingly resulting in another stalemate. This time, though, the green aura surrounding Cosmic Ingram began to flicker out, dissipating completely after a second.

Typhoon Ingram was more than ready to capitalize on his chance, slamming his arms into Cosmic Ingram, sending him down towards the earth. Cosmic Ingram regained his momentum and stayed in the air, but his advantage was officially moot.

"This is your end!", Typhoon Ingram proclaimed, descending rapidly to finish Cosmic Ingram.

But Robin had enough time for his Baku Pod to process another ability. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!", he yelled. "**Ability Activate! Armored Triumph!**"

Cosmic Ingram raised his altitude only slightly, getting himself in the right position for his response. He flapped his six wings powerfully, sending a gust of wind at Typhoon Ingram.

Due to Typhoon Ingram's momentum, it wasn't anywhere near enough to stop him. He was slowed down only slightly. But it was enough time for Cosmic Ingram.

Cosmic Ingram had enough time to fold his wings onto his body covering every spot on his form in preparation for the impact. Typhoon Ingram connected with him, but was rather easily repulsed by Cosmic Ingram's considerable defense. Typhoon Ingram regained control, but the advantage had just shifted once more.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1400-300=1100_

_Cosmic Ingram: 800+300+500=1600_

"He nullified my ability", Typhoon Ingram growled. "This isn't looking good. Shun!"

"I'm with you, Ingram!", Shun called out. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As Shun called out his ability, Typhoon Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Green winds began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, began to hide Typhoon Ingram's form in the eye, encasing him in a powerful shell of green wind power.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1600-400=1200_

The green twister raged on, resolute, pulling at Cosmic Ingram and his defense. After a few moments, Cosmic Ingram's wings unfolded, and he was being slowly pulled into the tornado.

"You want wind power? _I'll_ show you wind power!", Robin called, sounding aggravated as his Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly ascended even higher into the air than the twister that Typhoon Ingram had formed. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane, onto the opposing side.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500-500=1000_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1200+500=1700_

The powerful winds that Cosmic Ingram unleashed tore apart Typhoon Ingram's twister, making it seem pitiful in comparison. Typhoon Ingram was forced to a full retreat in a desperate aimlessly to get to a safe distance.

"Look at that. Your Ingram's running scared!", Robin gloated.

"Be quiet!", Shun snapped, crisply swiping his hand sideways. "**Gate Card Open! Updraft!**"

The Gate Card then shined, activating its effect almost immediately. Typhoon Ingram was suddenly engulfed in powerful winds that exceeded those of his earlier attack. He was far enough away that he could withstand the winds of Cosmic Ingram as his powers climbed up.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000+500=1500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1700_

"Command Card Updraft not only increases Typhoon Ingram's power by 500", Shun said, already pressing the buttons on his Baku Pod. "It also connects with his Battle Gear, unlocking our level two class Battle Gear ability. It's time to end this!" As he spoke, green particles appeared, assembling said Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Battle Sabre._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Shun called, throwing the device at Ingram. When it connected, a bright green flash of light resulted.

When it was over, Ingram's Battle Gear was deployed. A dark green armor covering his backside upper body between his wings, and a metallic dagger in each hand, with a dark green hilt grasped by Ingram. The armor began to shine light green as it rallied it's more powerful attack.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1600_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1700_

"Oh, no you don't!", Robin said, his Baku Pod quickly revealing another ability in the process. "**Ability Activate! Gale Split!**"

Cosmic Ingram quickly flew high into the sky, trying to outpace anything his counterpart could unleash onto him.

Once Cosmic Ingram was high enough to escape what he thought to be Typhoon Ingram's attack range, his body began to glow green with a fresh energy influx. Then, his body erupted in a green explosion. Scores of Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared, each one producing dozens on their own. In no time, Cosmic Ingram duplicates were all over the place.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1600-400=1200_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1700+400=2100_

"That's not nearly enough", Ingram stated, holding his daggers ready to attack.

"Let's go, Ingram", Shun said, his Baku Pod loading another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Supersonic!**"

Typhoon Ingram suddenly became cloaked in a harsh aura of green energy, increasing his attack prowess considerably. The aura was so intense, his features couldn't even be seen through the energy amassed. When Typhoon Ingram began to move, it could barely be tracked. It was accompanied by a loud rush of sound - a sonic boom.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200+600=1800_

_Cosmic Ingram: 2100-600=1500_

Before Robin could even process what was happening, Cosmic Ingram duplicates were exploding, being slashed apart too quickly for any kind of defense to be set in.

Within two seconds, hundreds of Cosmic Ingram duplicates were reduced to one, and that one quickly reverted to ball form. Then, Typhoon Ingram stopped his movements and went back to Shun, the Battle Sabre accompanying him.

_Robin: 40%_

Robin knelt to pick up his Bakugan, then quickly rose and glared at Shun. "I've never seen that move before."

"That's because I never used it before", Shun said. "Not in a _real_ battle, anyway."

The implication wasn't lost on Robin. Shun was really being put through his paces. Shun and Ingram using that move was a show of respect to Robin's power.

Robin grinned. "Happy to be the first", he ventured. "Now, what do you say we finish this?"

"Gladly!", Shun agreed with a curt nod.

XXX

In one of the clearings where the battles were taking place, three different battlers were preparing themselves for the next round: Baron, Volt and Soon. The first round had ended with Volt's Life Gauge going down to _60%_ and Baron's depleting to _40%_, and they were ready for a second round.

Soon was composed, yet swift as she drew a Gate Card and threw it down. "Gate Card, set!", she yelled. "I hope you're ready for this battle to end. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Within only a few seconds, a bright yellow light skinned all over the area. Phantom Brontes appeared, his maniacal grin disconcerting to anyone.

"We have to get in, Volt", Baron said.

"Yes. We have to", Volt agreed.

Then, as one, the two launched their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

With twin flashes of light accompanying them, Saint Nemus and Alto Brontes rose onto the area, facing down Phantom Brontes's superior power with their greater numbers. They were undeterred by the mad cackling of Phantom Brontes.

_Alto Brontes: 700, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Phantom Brontes: 900_

"Ready for action?", Baron asked his allies. He got himself ready to make the first move.

"I am always ready!", Soon interceded. Her Baku Pod flashed an ability into place before Baron could get the first attack. "**Ability Activate! Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. In short, he looked like a storm of yellow colored death as he began a charge for his two enemies.

_Alto Brontes: 700, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Phantom Brontes: 900+500=1400_

"We're not going down that easily. Brontes, now!", Volt directed. His Baku Pod displayed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Wizard Proxy, plus Shining Nightmare!**"

First, Alto Brontes raised all of his arms, moving them in a wave like motion and lightly cackling as the ability progressed. Alto Brontes's form was slowly engulfed by a multicolored aurora, which hid him from outside view.

As that was happening, the approaching Phantom Brontes slowed his progress and stumbled. Yellow energy began to seep out of him and cojoin with Nemus's body. Nemus was suddenly alight with the drained power.

Then, Alto Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, all around him in four ring shapes. The energy quickly condensed into a set of four glowing yellow rings of his inert Haos energy.

Alto Brontes quickly took hold of the energy rings, taking one for each of his hands. Then, he began a charge for his counterpart, with Nemus staying behind to keep a good shot with his staff.

_Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100, Saint Nemus: 600+300=900_

_Phantom Brontes: 1400-300=1100_

"I hope you're looking for a good thrashing!", Alto Brontes jeered, swinging with his four energy rings. Phantom Brontes countered with four of his own, then slashed with the other four. Alto Brontes managed to sidestep the attack, though.

"We're outgunned", Volt realized.

"That's where I come in!", Baron volunteered, letting his Baku Pod reveal one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Haos Force!**"

Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Phantom Brontes, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up the attack.

"Here it comes! Take this!", Nemus called when he was ready to attack. The end of his staff unleashed a moderately sized blast of the yellow energy, sending it straight at Phantom Brontes.

_Alto Brontes: 1100, Saint Nemus: 900+300=1200_

_Phantom Brontes: 1100_

"That's hardly enough to best _my_ Phantom Brontes", Soon declared. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Enmity Scythe!**"

With a loud cackle to accompany his next move, Phantom Brontes dispelled the energy of his eight energy rings, letting the yellow aura dissipate. Instead, he held out his top two hands, using the rest to keep Alto Brontes at bay.

Yellow energy began to condense all around Phantom Brontes, making two long scythes with yellow hilts and gleaming white blades. Phantom Brontes eagerly took hold of the melee weapons with his top two sets of hands, just as Nemus's blast neared him.

With a single slash with one scythe, Phantom Brontes bisected the blast, neutralizing its threat. He cackled even more loudly as he readied for the next attack.

"Here I come!", Alto Brontes shouted, going in with all four of his energy rings, but Phantom Brontes parried with one scythe, and slashed with the other. Alto Brontes stumbled back, clutching the area he was hit.

Then, Phantom Brontes threw one of his scythes, aiming right at Nemus. Nemus tried to evade, but he was slashed by the thrown scythe, which dissipated into nothingness upon impact.

_Alto Brontes: 1100-300=800, Saint Nemus: 1200-300=900_

_Phantom Brontes: 1100+300+300=1700_

Phantom Brontes then threw his other scythe on a similar direction, heading for Nemus once again.

This time, though, Baron had a plan. "Not gonna happen!", he called. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Pyramid Shield!**"

Saint Nemus raised his staff with one hand, high above his head. The circular end of the staff began to glow bright yellow, channeling Nemus's inner Haos energies.

"Ancient lights, shield myself from harm!", Nemus yelled. The very top of the staff extended yellow energy, spreading it downward in a three dimensional, pyramid like shape. In no time, Nemus and Phantom Brontes were covered in a pyramid shield of yellow energy.

_Alto Brontes: 800, Saint Nemus: 900+200=1100_

_Phantom Brontes: 1700-200=1500_

The thrown scythe connected with the defensive pyramid, but was unable to completely break through the defense. It dissipated, leaving a gash in the energy pyramid that stayed there until the pyramid itself dissolved, having done its job.

"Now, Baron!", Volt called.

"You've got it!", Baron agreed. Both Haos battlers had their Baku Pods show another ability each.

"**Ability Activate! Atmosphere!**"

Alto Brontes raised all four arms to chest level, channeling yellow energy through each one into the air directly above them. Over each hand, Alto Brontes formed metallic orbs with energy circling them, like an asteroid ring over a planet.

"**Ability Activate! Sparkly Arrow!**"

Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Phantom Brontes's body, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up a large orb of yellow Haos power, which began to crackle with condensed power.

_Alto Brontes: 800+400=1200, Saint Nemus: 1100+400=1500_

_Phantom Brontes: 1500-400-400=700_

"Alright, brawl!", the two Haos Brawlers directed.

Nemus and Alto Brontes obeyed, getting their attacks ready to launch. Alto Brontes waved his hands forward, sending his four spheres straight at his counterpart. Nemus swung his staff, launching the energy orb straight ahead, alongside the four metallic spheres on their path toward Phantom Brontes.

"It's not enough", Soon said plainly. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Osiris Dominion!**"

Phantom Brontes's body began to light up a bright yellow aura. The aura began to intensify at a rapidly increasing pace, as Phantom Brontes's aura heightened considerably. The jester began laughing uncontrollably, more instinct than conscience.

The yellow energy consolidated in the air around Brontes, forming battle axes made clearly of yellow energy, both hilt and blade. Eight in total, one for each hand. Phantom Brontes took hold of each axe, positioning them to point at his opponents and their incoming projectiles.

_Alto Brontes: 1200, Saint Nemus: 1500_

_Phantom Brontes: 700+200=900×2=1800_

Phantom Brontes swung his energy axes with power, precision and focus, slashing apart the energy orb. He then kept his defense strong, cutting in half each of the metallic spheres. His power was obviously greater than his opponents.

"Look at that power increase", Baron awed.

"Let's bring it down", Volt said. He was about to make his move, but he was preempted.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Soon yelled, signaling her trump card. "**Upsilon Blackout!**"

As the Gate Card responded to Soon's order, the white glow regularly seen in Command Cards was betrayed by a dark aura that covered the area. All light in the area began to fade away, slowly being drained into the dark void.

Nemus and Alto Brontes began to lurch over, their respective skins paling in reaction to the card. Phantom Brontes was completely unaffected, standing strong as ever.

"I don't feel… this sucks", Alto Brontes whimpered a complaint.

"I'm on my way, Brontes", Volt promised, getting his next ability ready. However, it didn't appear. "You've blocked my ability?", he guessed.

"Correct", Soon confirmed. "This card accomplishes two effects. One that isn't relevant, another that is."

"What's the irrelevant one?", Baron asked.

"All Darkus Bakugan have their powers doubled", Soon answered. "The relevant effect is that all Haos Bakugan are blocked from using abilities."

"That would stop your Bakugan, too!", Volt protested.

"Fortunately for us, Osiris Dominion protects Phantom Brontes from all Gate Card effects", Soon continued. "So you are finished."

"Think again, Soon!", Baron called out in reply. "Nemus, let's go!"

"Right, Baron!", Nemus agreed, glowing multicolor. "I call upon the powers of the Ancients to execute this Attribute change!" He finished in the purple and black coloring of Darkus. "I am Darkus Saint Nemus!", he finished.

"Darkus?", Soon questioned.

"Yup", Baron smirked. He got his next ability ready. "Thanks for the power boost. **Ability Activate! Darkus Force!**"

Nemus started to aim the staff at Phantom Brontes. The end of the staff began to generate a blast of purple energy, slowly growing in size. As the purple energy slowly enlarged and intensified in strength, it began to draw in some of the darkness of the field, strengthening itself by feeding off the field.

_Alto Brontes: 1200, Saint Nemus: 1500+300(×2)=2100_

_Phantom Brontes: 1800_

"Upsilon Blackout will heighten his Darkus powers", Soon said. "I underestimated their cunning."

"My light may have turned to darkness, but I will still use my powers to destroy your ambitions!", Nemus proclaimed. Nemus then gripped the staff with both hands and blasted the enhanced Darkus energy right at Phantom Brontes.

The energy connected with Phantom Brontes, knocking him high into the air. Even before he could land, he went ball form and dropped near Soon.

Nemus and Alto Brontes then went to ball form, returning to their battlers victoriously. The battlefield returned to normal.

_Soon: 40%_

Volt nodded to Baron. "Good move", he commended. "You caught her off guard with that Attribute change."

"No big deal", Baron said. "If we keep going the way we are, we can still beat her!"

"Careful, Baron", Nemus cautioned. "I don't think she's shown us her full powers yet. She's not beaten yet."

"Then why are we talking?", Alto Brontes questioned. "I wanna get back to thrashing that me-wannabe!"

"You'd be wise to temper your haste", Soon said. "Before you rush into a situation you cannot escape the consequences of. Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?"

Volt gruffly nodded. "Fine by me."

XXX

In the canyon that Noah and Mira had claimed for their battle, the two Subterra specialists were readying themselves for a second round. In the first round, Mira had gotten down to _40%_, but it was far from over.

"It's my turn. Gate Card, set!", Noah shouted, throwing his card ahead. It expanded accordingly as he threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira followed immediately, launching in Vulcan.

"Bakugan, stand!"

One after another, Flare Wilda and Rex Vulcan appeared on the battlefield, hosting each other down with a battle ready disposition.

_Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Flare Wilda: 900_

"Vulcan, get ready!", Mira said. Her Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle!**"

Vulcan raised both arms forward, aiming them both at Wilda. His hands curled into tightly clenched fists. After a moment, the ends of the arm armor began to shoot out fire, like a rocket.

"You will not beat me again!", Vulcan roared in challenge. Then, both at once, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight toward Flare Wilda like a pair of rockets. Air resistance seemed ineffective at best as they rapidly accelerated towards their target.

_Rex Vulcan: 700+300=1000_

_Flare Wilda: 900-300=600_

"Really? You're starting off with the same move as before!", Noah groaned. He had his Baku Pod ready an ability. "**Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

_Rex Vulcan: 1000-300=700_

_Flare Wilda: 600+300+400=1300_

The gauntlets slammed into the obsidian wall, the force making it shudder. But Vulcan's attack didn't have enough force to break through the wall. The gauntlets ended up retreating back their original place on Vulcan's arms.

"We're not done yet", Mira told her adversary. She allowed her Baku Pod to flash another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Impact!**"

Vulcan's arm gauntlets began to move once again, spinning and whirring on Vulcan's arms. The rotation grew so rapid, the two became blurs atop Vulcan's limbs. At the same time, the gauntlets began shooting orange flames behind them, preparing to rocket forward once again.

Within a single moment, the spinning gauntlets shot ahead, angling themselves to take out the now stationary Flare Wilda and the wall between the two Bakugan.

_Rex Vulcan: 700+500=1200_

_Flare Wilda: 1300-500=800_

The spinning gauntlets impacted the wall, this time having much more luck. The obsidian wall cracked in the stuck areas, eventually making the whole wall completely collapse. The gauntlets resumed their course towards Flare Wilda.

"I'm not done, either", Noah countered, swiftly having his Baku Pod shine another ability. "**Ability Activate! Terran Flare!**"

Wilda reached his arms back, turning his body to face Vulcan and the pair of gauntlets. His glowing red chest began to intensify its glow immensely, with Flare Wilda readying his power for another attack.

Wilda's chest began to unleash a large blast of red hot energy right at the gauntlets. The metal was able to withstand the heat, but at the cost of all their momentum.

_Rex Vulcan: 1200-500=700_

_Flare Wilda: 800+500=1300_

Vulcan recalled his gauntlets and put them back on his arms, notably wincing from the heat they absorbed.

"And I've got some more!", Noah called out. He reached out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**"

Suddenly, the Gate Card lit up bright white, the effect activating immediately. White energy clung to Vulcan's form, pulling him down to the ground. Vulcan repositioned his footing and resisted the card through great personal effort.

_Rex Vulcan: 700-200=500_

_Flare Wilda: 1300_

"You can't win this", Noah declared.

"Don't be so sure", Mira replied. She quickly flashed another ability from her Baku Pod. _We need to strengthen our defense, or we _are _finished. _"**Ability Activate! Mega Viblow!**"

Rex Vulcan raised his arms, aiming straight at Flare Wilda with open palms instead of closed fists on his gauntlets. In the armor right where the wrist would be, a decorated part of the armor began to spin, whirring hard and loudly. As the wrist armor kept accelerating their rotations, they began distort the air in front of Rex Vulcan, forming an invisible barrier between him and Wilda.

"When I take you down, Gus will be next!", Vulcan declared. "He _will_ suffer!"

_Rex Vulcan: 500+400=900_

_Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900_

"For what? Escaping _your_ capture?", Noah questioned, before getting his next ability active. "**Ability Activate! Gaian Hammer!**"

As Vulcan's defense was kept up to the best of Vulcan's ability, steam started to pour out of Flare Wilda's body, hiding him in a thick smokescreen.

Then, Wilda began to lift himself out of the steam, his feet producing steam to somehow grant him aerodynamics. His trajectory would allow him to land atop Vulcan's position. He reared back his right fist, getting ready to strike Vulcan with as much force as physically possible.

_Rex Vulcan: 900-300=600_

_Flare Wilda: 900+300=1200_

Wilda landed on Vulcan's position, punching Vulcan's defense with his powerful fist. Vulcan didn't stand a chance. He was flung back, but he stood back up just as quickly.

"Wow. That Bakugan really moves like _my_ Wilda", Mira stated, remembering her fallen Bakugan. She clenched her fist in frustration. "Vulcan!"

"I will not back down!", Vulcan promised. "No! I won't!"

"Then I'll take you down!", Noah replied. His Baku Pod flashed another ability into place. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Eruption!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth.

Right where Wilda's fists were embedded into the ground, red hot lava began to rise up. The magma slowly rose up Flare Wilda's arms, allowing his fists in the lava. His arms were glowing red hot when he pulled them out and readied himself to hit Vulcan.

At the same time, the exact places where Wilda's fists had struck the ground kept spouting their magma, which began shooting up like a geyser. Vulcan was quickly running out of options.

_Rex Vulcan: 600-600=0_

_Flare Wilda: 1200+600=1800_

"Hang on, Vulcan", Mira said. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "I've been saving this one for the perfect time. **Ability Activate! Hyper Aegis!**"

Rex Vulcan raised his arms, aiming straight at Wilda with open palms instead of closed fists on his gauntlets. In the armor right where the wrist would be, a decorated part of the armor began to spin, whirring hard and loudly.

Then, Vulcan repositioned his hands to block the lava geysers. The magma sputtered off Vulcan's hands, not doing any kind of damage.

_Rex Vulcan: 0+600+500=1100_

_Flare Wilda: 1800-600-500=700_

Then, Vulcan closed his hands into fists and met Wilda's melee with his own. One hit for each side. Vulcan's defense held, but Wilda was forced into ball form, dropping to Noah in defeat. Vulcan went back to Mira afterwards.

_Noah: 20%_

"Whoa", Noah awed. "I guess this battle won't be so easy to win."

"We won't let you stop us here", Mira pledged. "Gus has already done way too much for us to ignore him."

"Lets go! Battle!", Vulcan suddenly growled.

"We might be able to reason with him", Mira insisted.

"You reason. I battle", Vulcan muttered.

"We really need to get in synch", Mira sighed, frustrated by Vulcan's consistent aggressiveness with anything, especially with relation to Gus. "Alright, Vulcan. Let's go!"

XXX

In another section of the forest, this time being barren of plant life for a large radius before the trees could be seen, Dan, Ace and Chris were facing off for a second round. In the first, the two Brawlers had each been taken down to _60%_ of their Life Gauges.

"I guess it's my turn, boys!", Chris ventured, throwing a Gate Card straight ahead of her. As it expanded, each battler took out their Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the three yelled, throwing their Bakugan into the battle arena. "Bakugan, stand!"

Within a second, three Bakugan all rose up onto the field. Alpha Percival stood alone, facing off against Knight Percival and Ziperator without any trace of hesitation.

_Knight Percival: 600, Ziperator: 800_

_Alpha Percival: 900_

"Hey, Ziperator. Let's get this party started!", Dan called out. His Baku Pod flashed an ability card. "**Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**"

Ziperator started to channel his inner powers into his hands in preparation for his attack. Within a few moments, his hands started glowing red, extending beyond natural means. In the end, they became large whips, glowing brightly with red energy. Using the energy whips, Ziperator lashed out onto Alpha Percival.

_Knight Percival: 600, Ziperator: 800_

_Alpha Percival: 900-200=700_

Alpha Percival raised one arm, blocking the worst of the attack, but the whips wrapped all around his tight arm instead. The energy coursing through the whips onto his arm made Alpha Percival wince in pain.

"Neat, Kuso", Chris admitted, undaunted. "But it'll take a bit more than that to do anything real to Alpha Percival."

"How about this, then?", Ace countered. His Baku Pod flashed one ability. "**Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Knight Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Knight Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Knight Percival gripped his blade, delaying his attack only a moment to assess the enemy.

"Percival, brawl!", Ace directed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Vermillion!**"

Right before Knight Percival charged ahead with his sword, he began to channel even more of his inert energies into the sword. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing bright purple with newfound energy.

_Knight Percival: 600+300=900, Ziperator: 800_

_Alpha Percival: 700-200=500_

Knight Percival began his charge towards Alpha Percival, who simply stood still and readied himself for the coming opponent. That was despite the fact his right arm was still tied up by Ziperator's energy whips.

Knight Percival slashed downwards with his sword, obviously hoping to finish Alpha Percival right then and there. Somehow, the higher evolved Percival managed to evade the blade, glaring at his counterpart with animalistic malice.

"Right on, Alpha Percival!", Chris cheered, her Baku Pod revealing a single ability. "**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards.

_Knight Percival: 900-500=400, Ziperator: 800-500=300_

_Alpha Percival: 500_

Alpha Percival used his left scabbard to slash at the energy whips restraining his right hand. The blade served the whips, forcing Ziperator to pull back, leaving Alpha Percival unrestricted.

Then, Alpha Percival crossed both of his scabbards in an X shape, in time to block Knight Percival's next downward slash. Then, Alpha Percival pushed, forcing Knight Percival to back down on the threat of skewering.

"You think that would stop us?", Dan questioned. His Baku Pod revealed another ability in counter. "Fat chance, Chris! **Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into his chest, a beam glaring bright red with the power amassed. After another moment, Ziperator unleashed the energy into a single beam of energy, firing it directly at his armored opponent.

_Knight Percival: 400, Ziperator: 300+400=700_

_Alpha Percival: 500_

Alpha Percival crossed his blades once more, in an attempt to block the red laser. The beam connected with the blades, clashing heavily. Eventually, Alpha Percival's strength waived enough that his series lost their position, forcing Percival to endure the powerful attack.

"No!", Chris yelled.

"Alright!", Dan cheered on.

"Nice one, Dan", Ace congratulated. His Baku Pod protected another ability card. "Looks like it's my turn! **Fusion Ability Activate! Deadly Karbia!**"

Knight Percival began to grip the sword tighter and channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing an even harsher purple, even changing its shape from a straight edge to a more jagged curve.

He kept his grip on the sword, slashing the air with it, then crossing the slash with another. The two slashes made an energy burst shaped like an X. Percival then sent the energy burst ahead, aiming right at Alpha Percival.

_Knight Percival: 400+200=600, Ziperator: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 500-200=300_

"Like I'll let that happen", Chris said, her anger starting to build. She reached out with her arm. "**Gate Card Open! Flat Power!**"

The Gate Card slowly activated, with the white glow penetrating the air of the area. Energy started to flow from the card, completely ignoring Knight Percival, but going into Alpha Percival and Ziperator. Though, of the two, Alpha Percival got far more of an energy boost.

Then, all of the active abilities seemed to cancel. Alpha Percival's scabbards dissipated into purple smoke, as did Knight Percival's one sword. Ziperator's chest ceased it's glowing.

_Knight Percival: 600, Ziperator: 700+100=800_

_Alpha Percival: 300+600=900_

"She restarted the battle", Ace said. "She got the advantage again, and we wasted everything up till now."

"So what's our plan?", Dan asked.

"I… don't know", Ace admitted.

"How about I show you _my_ plan!", Chris volunteered. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Oblivion!**"

Alpha Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions.

With an enraged roar, Alpha Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, right into Knight Percival. The struck Darkus Bakugan was flung backwards, landing painfully on his back.

Then, Alpha Percival refocused onto Ziperator, unleashing another bolt of lightning just as powerful as the first. The lightning surged through the Neathian Bakugan, sending him flying. He landed beside Knight Percival in an equally painful fashion.

_Knight Percival: 600-500=100, Ziperator: 800-500=300_

_Alpha Percival: 900+500=1400_

"This is getting ridiculous", Knight Percival groaned.

"I'll take you both out at once!", Chris yelled.

"Oh, yeah?", Dan said, his Baku Pod already deploying an ability. "It's not gonna be easy. **Ability Activate! Ninja Boost!**"

Ziperator outstretched both of his arms in the direction of where Alpha Percival. He sent out some of his inner Pyrus power, condensing it into a circular shape just ahead. The energy solidified into a plate of transparent red energy, a booster shield, just ahead of him and Knight Percival.

"What?", Chris questioned, before she remembered what that ability did. Worriedly, she commanded: "Alpha Percival, go! Wipe them out!"

Alpha Percival obeyed, firing a third bolt of his lightning. This one would hit both opponents at once, after trying the booster shield.

"Too little, too late, copycat", Ace said, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Percival, brawl! **Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**"

Knight Percival's eyes lit up as his power increased dramatically. His body became shrouded in an aura of purple energy, as bolts of that power began to charge up. In a controlled but absolutely devastating manner, Knight Percival unleashed his lightning bolts, sending them at his counterpart and his own lightning.

Knight Percival's lightning bolt passed through the booster shield, which enlarged the lightning and added a light red hue to the energy. Then the two lightning bolts clashed mightily against each other, with sparks flying all over the place. Eventually, it was Knight Percival's lightning to exceed Alpha Percival's.

_Knight Percival: 100+800=900, Ziperator: 300_

_Alpha Percival: 1400-600=800_

Alpha Percival was connected by the enhanced lightning attack, screeching in pain until he slowly went to ball form. As he returned to Chris, Knight Percival and Ziperator went back to their battlers with a victory.

_Chris: 80%_

"All that… and we barely accomplished _anything_", Dan exasperated.

"It's something, Dan", Ace said. "We'll beat her again. No problem."

"I hope you're sure about that, boys", Chris chimed, undaunted. "I know _I'm_ still raring to go!"

"Then let's", Ace said.

"Yeah, we're ready!", Dan agreed. Their final round was about to begin.

XXX

At the edge of a tall cliff that was overlooking an expansive forest, two humanoid figures were standing opposite each other. The champion Pyrus battlers Ben and Keith. In their first round, Keith had lost, being taken down to _40%_, but he was still in the fight.

"So, you've still got some fight left?", Ben mocked Keith and Helios, standing up as straight as possible. "Not for long!"

"Enough talk!", Helios roared. "Bring out the Dragonoid. I have a score to settle!"

"You're never going to settle it", Ben declared, taking a Gate Card and sending it downwards. "I'm just going to widen my margin! Gate Card, set!"

"Helios, get ready!", Keith forewarned, sending the battle was about to resume.

"I'm always ready!", Helios swore, closing into ball form. "Unleash me, Keith!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", both brawlers called out, sending in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

In nearly identical flashes of red light, and accompanied by similar shockwaves of orange fires, Turbine Dragonoid and Supernova Helios appeared on the field. They started each other down with equal ferocity and intensity.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900_

In contrast to their first round, where both sides engaged each other immediately, Helios and Dragonoid exercised their restraint as they sized each other up. After a few moments, they snarled, signaling the real beginning of the round.

In almost perfect unison, both Ben and Keith summoned an ability from their respective Baku Pods. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Exodus Dragon!**"

"**Eclipse Blazer!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Helios with malicious intentions.

At the same time, Supernova Helios angled his irregularly shaped tail to aim directly at Turbine Dragonoid in counter. The tail began to glow bright orange as Helios forced his power into and through the tail. In the center of the tail's end, a fireball began to form, glowing bright orange. Then, with a ferocious roar, Helios whipped his tail and flung the fireball flying towards Turbine Dragonoid, and the flames between them, with deadly force.

_Supernova Helios: 900+300=1200_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600-300=1200_

The two sets of fire based attacks met in the space right between the two Bakugan, sparkling a large explosion that rocked the ground, and a firestorm that raged in that area. When it dies down, neither could claimed the victory of that clash, and the ground was heavily scorched.

"I'll admit, you're not too shabby", Keith admitted, as his Baku Pod showed another two abilities nearly instantly. "Now try this! **Double Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar, plus Fusion Ability Solar Blaze!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flames were white, comparable to superheated plasma. Remarkably, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

After a few seconds, Helios was ready to unleash his attack. He roared the fireball and blasted it ahead, right at Turbine Dragonoid.

Then, Helios opened his mouth even wider than before, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely as he focused his power into the attack. With every deep breath Helios took, the flames grew immensely in size and intensity.

When he was ready, Helios unleashed a stream of the same white fire, but nearly double the size of before, and a consistent intensity and heat, in the exact same direction as the fireball he just launched.

_Supernova Helios: 1200+600+400=2200_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1200-400=800_

The stream of white fire quickly caught up to the fireball, enlarging it considerably until the fireball melted into the other white flames, becoming a fused attack. Turbine Dragonoid was struck by the extremely hot and intense fire attack, leaving him screeching loudly in pain as he was engulfed in a ghostly white firestorm.

"Do you like how that feels?", Helios demanded. "That is what pain is, _Dragonoid_. And I've got plenty to share!"

"We can take it", Ben said. His Baku Pod shined another ability in response. "**Ability Activate! Blazing Twister!**"

At first, nothing seemed to happen. The superheated white fire continued to burn all around Turbine Dragonoid, and the Bakugan was still exclaiming loudly. Then, something changed. The pained cries turned into ferocious roars. The blaze began to move, twisting around the Dragonoid and rising into the air, with orange fire co-joining the flames. It turned into a large fire tornado.

Then, the flames converged in the air, going back down to Turbine Dragonoid. The Dragonoid somehow absorbed the flames into his body, a red aura appearing and intensifying proportionally to the firepower he was absorbing. When Turbine Dragonoid was done, there was nothing left of Helios's attack.

_Supernova Helios: 2200_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 800+1400=2200_

"What's that?! You increased the Dragonoid's power level to equal our own?", Keith questioned, shocked, before recomposing himself. "Very impressive, I'll admit."

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet, buddy!", Ben went on, already projecting his next ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Dragonic Firebomb!**"

Turbine Dragonoid, still cloaked with his red aura of power, let out a ferocious roar of dominance as his ability began. Taking advantage of his height advantage, he flew high above Helios's position.

As his body flew directly over the enemy, it sent out several orbs of condensed orange fire, which rained down onto Helios. The firebombs fell straight down, only accelerating via gravity, zeroing onto the targeted Bakugan.

_Supernova Helios: 2200-400=1800_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2200+400=2600_

"And don't think that I'm done yet, either!", Ben added in counter. He reached out as far as possible with his right hand. "**Gate Card Open! Silent Hanger!**"

The Gate Card responded to Ben's order, a rectangle on the ground glowing an intense white. Suddenly, around Helios's position, purple tendrils shot out from the ground. These tendrils were large, thick and had many thorns. The tendrils quickly wrapped all around Helios's lower half, restraining him as the firebombs descended onto him.

_Supernova Helios: 1800-500=1300_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2600_

"As if I'll let it be such an easy takedown", Keith said. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Helios, **Ability Activate! Solar Contender!**"

Supernova Helios struggled through the tendrils tying him down, eventually managing to slam his right hand on the ground, channeling his powers into the floor.

Nearly instantly, orange flashes erupted all around Helios, beginning to spread out in a powerful shockwave. The tendrils were instantly engulfed in flames, being singed down to irrelevance. The blaze rolled over to the expanses of the area, burning everything in its path.

When the fireballs struck Helios, he had absolutely no trouble in shrugging them off. Helios's flames jumped up to Dragonoid, burning away the majority of his power.

_Supernova Helios: 1300+400=1700_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2600-1700=900_

"No! You took down my power level!", Ben complained. He growled, allowing his Baku Pod to display one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Strike Inferno!**"

Turbine Dragonoid screeched loudly, beginning to focus his power onto his wings. The metallic coating began to heat up, and the red lining on them started expending red energy, all around the Dragonoid. Yet it only seemed to be charging up for a truly devastating attack.

The dragon opened his mouth wide, allowing orange flames to rage within his maw. Within seconds, he blasted a column of flames ahead, and his wings blasted twin bolts of red lightning. All of which was targeting Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1700-500=1200_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+500=1400_

"Like I'm just going to stand here as you wipe me out", Helios said menacingly.

"Yes. We will not be defeated", Keith agreed. His Baku Pod formed one last ability. "**Ability Activate! Solar Maximum!**"

Helios raised his head high, his mouth opening as he simultaneously poured his energy through it. Eventually, it formed a large and intense orange fireball, growing in size and intensity by the second.

When Helios shot the fireball high into the air, it made an arc and began to descend towards Turbine Dragonoid's currently stationary position. During its descent, the large fireball exploded intentionally, turning into several smaller fireballs all raining down on Dragonoid.

_Supernova Helios: 1200_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1400-500=900_

The two opposing attacks both hit their marks within a single millisecond of each other, with fire and lighting striking Helios, and a score of fireballs impacting Dragonoid. The two dragons roared in obvious pain, until they both went to ball form. One did so victoriously, the other in defeat.

_Ben: 40%_

Ben had to kneel to retrieve his Bakugan, glaring back up at Keith as he did so and rose back up. "Do you really think I'll take that insult lightly?", he demanded.

"I'm counting on you _not_ doing so", Keith corrected. "You're full of anger, Ben. Your battling style reflects that - full of anger and aggression. But there is a caveat." He paused before continuing. "It makes you laughably predictable."

"Oh, yeah?", Ben said, his rage rising from being mocked. "Why don't you say that to my face!"

"_That_ would be a waste of time", Keith added, not even bothering to mention that Ben was proving his point. "I much prefer making my points through battle." His hand flicked outwards, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" Then, Keith took hold of Helios and launched him into the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Pyrus Supernova Helios!"

"Come on, Ben", Helios taunted as he rose onto the field. "Where is your Dragonoid? I'm ready for you!"

"Yeah, well so am I!", Ben replied, throwing in his Bakugan, as well. "Bakugan, stand! Crush them, Turbine Dragonoid!"

With a flash of red light to accompany him, Turbine Dragonoid arose onto the field, roaring a bestial roar with all of his might.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900_

"I won't stop until you and that lizard are crushed, so when I hit you this time, stay down!", Ben declared, allowing his Baku Pod to flash in another ability. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Once more, Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames.

Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the fiery attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600=1500_

The fire blast impacted Helios before he could react, and Helios was blasted into the air. In an attempt to minimize the damage, Helios took control of his flight and speed Hoyas momentum, avoiding a painful impact on the ground.

"I'm not finished yet, punk!", Ben added, letting his Baku Pod form another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Fire Surge!**"

Turbine Dragonoid momentarily stopped his flame attack, allowing it to develop. The orange glow within his mouth returned, intensifying far beyond what it was before.

Turbine Dragonoid's body began to emit a red aura, but it was quickly transferred to his mouth, owing up the attack even further. His eyes blazed red.

Then, he released the attack again. A blast of fire, to exceed anything else achieved earlier that day, was unleashed, spreading out in front of Dragonoid like a storm of flames. There was very little time to react.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500+800=2300_

"With a power level like this, I'll wipe you out in one hit!", Ben boasted, an almost crazed smirk present. "There's no way you can-"

"Fool", Helios growled, interrupting Ben.

"What!?", Ben questioned.

"You've just increased your Bakugan's power level to an impressive level", Keith conceded. "However, as it happens, I have a card that can neutralize a high power level…" His Baku Pod created said ability. "**Ability Activate! Solar Contender!**"

Helios immediately quit his ascent and dived down, knowing there was little time. He managed to each the ground before the flames overtook him and slammed his fist into the ground, channeling his powers into the floor.

Nearly instantly, orange flashes erupted all around Helios, beginning to spread out in a powerful shockwave. The blaze rolled over to the expanses of the area, burning everything in its path.

_Supernova Helios: 900+400=1300_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2300-1400=900_

The two fiery speakers met right before Helios would've been struck. The two opposing sides raged against each other correctly, eventually canceling out each other in a massive explosion. Helios was completely unfazed by all of it.

"Pathetic", Helios growled. "You're no match for me!"

"That… no!", Ben yelled, defiant of the recent exchange. His Baku Pod formed another ability at his bidding. "**Ability Activate! Hellfire!**"

Turbine Dragonoid reared up his head and let out another roar, the sound echoing throughout the area, being the loudest and most furious so far.

Turbine Dragonoid's body then began to glow red, a harsh aura blazing around him. He took to the air and flew at Helios, blazing through the area. With a heavy impact, Dragonoid collided with Helios. In a reaction, a powerful shockwave of fire spread out from Dragonoid, burning all around Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1300-600=700_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600=1500_

"Helios, don't give in!", Keith yelled. His Baku Pod flashed an ability, but he was already too late.

"Too late!", Ben upended. His Baku Pod was already shining its next ability. "**Ability Activate! Dragon Burnout!**"

Dragonoid made his rugged glow bright red, in preparation for a devastating blow. As he stood on the ground, he began to screech loudly.

All of the fires on the field died down, whittling down to nothing. The Dragonoid lurched over, groaning weakly, and suddenly, Helios did the same.

_Supernova Helios: 700-500=200_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500_

"Now you're Pyrus abilities are completely cancelled. You're out of tricks", Ben said. Noting that, even after several seconds, Keith hadn't said anything, Ben's smirk widened. "What happened, bud? Cat got your tongue?"

"I was merely waiting for you to realise that I am _not_ out of tricks", Keith said. "However, I suppose I'll have to explain it to you. There's still one more move I can make." He raised his hand high for his next announcement. "**Gate Card Open! Power Flatter!**"

The Gate Card responded to Keith command, flaring a bright light on the entire field. Turbine Dragonoid lurched over, feeling even weaker as his powers were sapped from his. Those energies were transferred into Helios's form, then joined by energy from the card.

_Supernova Helios: 200+700=900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1500-600=900_

Ben looked down to see that his abilities were enabled. "What did that Gate Card do?", he demanded.

"It's simple, really", Keith said. "Power Flatter is a card that returns all active Bakugan to base power level, and even cancels active ability effects besides that. So, essentially, we're back to square one."

"So how does that help you?", Ben asked.

"Besides the fact you already used some of your more potent cards, this Gate Card also connects with Helios's Battle Gear", Keith added. He pressed the buttons on his Baku Pod, making several red electrons appear to form the device.

"_Ready: Crossbuster._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Keith yelled, throwing the Battle Gear at Helios. When it hit, a bright red flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Helios's Battle Gear was at full display. His top four wings were covered in metal armor. On each side of Helios's head was a single barrelled cannon, connected to the wing armor. The metal shell also covered his chest, only leaving the circular plate on it exposed.

As the Battle Gear finished its formation, it began following bright red, as did the Gate Card. The two were synchronizing, which was only enhancing Crossbuster's capabilities.

_Supernova Helios: 1000_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900_

"Helios, it's time to unleash your full powers! Wipe them out!", Keith yelled, a very rare aggression in his voice. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crossbuster Flame Impact!**"

Helios had already made sure his Battle Gear's cannons were locked onto Turbine Dragonoid's position. As quickly as he possibly could, Helios unleashed two blasts of intense and concentrated red, orange, and white energy from his Battle Gear, which was only supercharged by the Gate Card.

_Supernova Helios: 1000+800=1800_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900-800=100_

The twin blasts of energy impacted Turbine Dragonoid's form within moments, creating a massive explosion and subsequent shockwave. Even then, Turbine Dragonoid's pained cry could be heard from the pain the level two class Battle Gear Ability caused.

"Had enough yet?", Helios demanded, rhetorically.

"No, we haven't", Ben replied, his Baku Pod showing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blazing Twister!**"

Keith's eyes widened in horror. _No, I forgot about that one!_

As he was under the brunt of Helios's devastating attack, Turbine Dragonoid's pained cries turned into ferocious roars. The energy began to move, twisting around the Dragonoid and rising into the air, with orange fire co-joining the flames. It turned into a large tornado of energy and fire.

Then, the tornado converged in the air, going back down to Turbine Dragonoid. The Dragonoid somehow absorbed the power into his body, a red aura appearing and intensifying proportionally to the firepower he was absorbing. When Turbine Dragonoid was done, there was nothing left of Helios's attack.

_Supernova Helios: 1800_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 100+1700=1800_

"Yeah! We're not finished here!", Ben yelled, before directing his Bakugan: "Take him, Dragonoid!"

Turbine Dragonoid took off into the air, flying sky high. He bellowed at Helios, practically daring him to follow.

"If they want an air fight, we'll accommodate them", Keith decided. "Helios!"

"Yes!", Helios announced agreement. He flew into the air, trying to catch up to Dragonoid.

The two Bakugan crossed each other's paths several times. Each instance, they tried to knock the other one down using physical force, but neither side could gain an edge. They were evenly matched. Eventually, they found themselves at far distances from each other, at stationary positions.

That was when Keith decided it was appropriate to resume his own part in the battle. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "Victory is ours, Helios!", Keith promised. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crossbuster Neo!**"

Each of Helios's two cannons adjusted their aim, training onto Turbine Dragonoid, and the approaching energy blast between the two Bakugan. The Crossbuster Battle Gear lit up bright red, the cannons charging a red energy within, although one only half as intense as the Battle Gear's previous demonstration.

"Bring it on!", Ben called out with bravado, having his Baku Pod form his counter. "Trust me, you're going to stay down this time. **Ability Activate! Blaze Impulse!**"

Turbine Dragonoid lurched forward, gathering his innate Pyeus energy from all throughout his body to within his mouth for the umpteenth time. Instead of raging flames, though, a massive amount of flaring red energy gathered in his maw, slowly building up.

The two Pyrus Bakugan kept up their own sides, not unleashing their attacks until they were good and ready. The tension built to unparalleled heights as all the battlers could do was wait.

Eventually, both sides unleashed their attacks. Helios fired the energy from his two cannons, leaving two side by side blasts. Turbine Dragonoid unleashed his attack from his mouth, leaving only one blast. As the opposing aflame reached each other's vicinity, they did not cross streams, instead heading on to their targets.

As a result, both Bakugan were hit by the opposing attack. They both went to ball form, but only one won the battle.

"**NO!**", Helios exclaimed his frustrations, being the defeated one.

_Supernova Helios: 1700_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1900_

_Keith: 0%_

Keith dropped to a knee, in order to retrieve Helios. "I can't believe that I lost", he said.

"You _should_ believe it", Ben boasted. "The Spectres are absolutely unstoppable!"

"You're a fool, my friend", Keith said. "You battle for the sake of the battle. You want power for the sake of power. You think this makes you strong? It makes you vain. I've learned this lesson, albeit much more painfully than most."

"Didn't help you beat me", Ben dismissed. "Just shut up. You're coming with me."

Keith shook his head. "Gus refused to learn that lesson, as well", he said. "That decision turned him into a monster. Do _not_ make a mistake by trusting him. If given the chance, he'll destroy you."

Ben stopped to consider. Keith seemed truly genuine, and, to a point, it lined up with what Gus told him. "I'll take it into account", he said, only to notice that Keith was gone. He had exhausted while Ben was in thought.

"Damn", Ben growled. "Ah, whatever. They can't hide forever."

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Marucho called out, throwing down his Gate Card to start the final round between him and Jack. The card landed on the water of the lake, expanding and disappearing from sight afterwards. "Alright, Bakugan, brawl!", he then called as he launched his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Blast Elico!"

"Victory will be ours, Marucho", Blast Elico promised as he as he appeared atop the water. "You will never defeat me."

"You've got no chance against the kind of power _I'm_ packing!", Jack countered, throwing in his own Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Tear them apart, Mystic Elico!"

Mystic Elico arrived after, standing on the water to match his evolutionary counterpart.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Mystic Elico: 900_

"Now, Elico! Attribute change!", Jack immediately called.

Mystic Elico obeyed, his body beginning to emit a harsh multicolored light as his body churned ever so slightly. When it finished, Elico was revealed in brown and beige. The symbol for Subterra was engraved on his chest.

"Yeah! Subterra Mystic Elico is gonna crush you!", Jack said.

"You've really got to get that Napoleon complex under control", Marucho sniped.

There was a moment of silence for Jack to process that remark. "...Hey!", Jack protested after that moment. "What Napoleon complex?"

"You're physically short. You're hyper aggressive. That what is called a 'Napoleon complex' ", Marucho clarified.

"Oh, so now _you're_ making fun of my height?", Jack said. "You're just as much of a runt."

"At least I'm not needlessly aggressive in a failed attempt to overcompensate", Marucho said.

Jack frowned, as he really didn't have a counter. "You know what, enough chitchat." His Baku Pod formed an ability. "Time to squish you! **Ability Activate! Tomb Malice!**"

Mystic Elico's body started to shine a bright orange color ad his power heightened to a notable degree. Mystic Elico's orange glow began to seep into the water, spreading out to the shores of the lake.

The glow concentrated onto several parts of the earth, making several large parts of the earth rise up, as if lifted by an unseen force. Mystic Elico directed his hand at Blast Elico, and the rocks were suddenly flung at the latter with deadly velocity.

_Blast Elico: 700-500=200_

_Mystic Elico: 900_

"You think a few chunks of rock can stop us?", Marucho asked, getting his ability ready. "Bring it on, Jack! **Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Blast Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, he thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of extremely high pressure water ahead, straight towards the incoming rocks.

_Blast Elico: 200+300=500_

_Mystic Elico: 900-300=600_

The twin high pressure torrents connected with two of the rocks, making the impacted boulders literally crack under the pressure and become destroyed by the water. But several more of the boulders stayed their course.

"It's gonna take more than the power _you've_ got packing", Jack criticized Marucho's act.

"You sure about that?", Marucho reported, allowing his Baku Pod to shine another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**"

As the remaining rocks continued their course, continually moving against him, Blast Elico outstretched his arms even further, gathering an even higher concentration of energy and moisture than earlier.

"I will blast all these rocks into dust", Blast Elico swore. The water torrents he was already blasting out began to grow in size, up to the point where it was double its previous size and twice as powerful.

_Blast Elico: 500+300=800_

_Mystic Elico: 600-300=300_

The newly empowered water blasts connected with the rest of the rocks, either destroying them or knocking them far off course within moments. After that second, Blast Elico had escaped that threat.

After that, Blast Elico redirected his arms, and the torrents, to target Mystic Elico. Twin gushes of water went to overwhelm Mystic Elico into submission.

"Uh, uh, uh!", Jack responded without any further delay. He had his Baku Pod create another ability. "**Ability Activate! Elemental Surge!**"

All of a sudden, under the threat of two water blasts at once, Mystic Elico's body began to light up a harsh orange aura, the Subterra symbol on his chest glowing especially brightly. Mystic Elico delayed only a moment, to bask in the new power, before he began to move in the direction the torrents were coming from.

_Blast Elico: 800_

_Mystic Elico: 300+500=800_

Mystic Elico connected with the torrents, hardly being slowed down for several more towards Blast Elico. Then, Mystic Elico started to get slowed down; as he got closer, the water intensified. Eventually, he couldn't progress any closer to Blast Elico. The two were locked in a perpetual stalemate.

"Dead even? Really?", Jack questioned.

"Let's see if that lasts", Marucho suggested. "Elico, time for our Attribute change!"

"By your command!", Blast Elico agreed, allowing his body to glow a harsh multicolored glow.

The water torrents shut off, but Mystic Elico didn't press an attack, wary of his enemy.

Eventually, the multicolored light died down, and Blast Elico was revealed to have a yellow and white color scheme, along with small tridents on the shoulders and over the hands.

"He's Haos!", Jack realized.

"Time to open your eyes, Jack!", Marucho said. His Baku Pod flashed another ability as he spoke. "**Ability Activate! Flash Echo!**"

Blast Elico's entire body began to emit a yellow aura, which was steadily increasing in intensity and power as Blast Elico continued to charge his attack. Within seconds, he shone in intense yellow light to start blinding and damaging Mystic Elico.

"Man, I can't see a thing!", Jack complained, also being affected by the harsh light. He looked at his Baku Pod to see no ability generating. "What the-? Where's the ability!?"

"It's blocked!", Marucho called out to Jack. "Flash Echo will prevent any of your abilities from being activated!"

_Blast Elico: 800_

_Mystic Elico: 800-400=400_

"No!", Jack protested. "Mystic Elico, take it!" He didn't have much other choice but wait to see if Marucho would switch to another ability. Otherwise, endurance was his only option.

Mystic Elico complied with the order, backing away to try and minimize the effects of the light on his stamina.

"Time to end this", Marucho stated, pressing the buttons on his Baku Pod and reforming the Terrix Gear. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

Within moments, Terrix Gear was deployed more on Blast Elico's form, increasing his power ever so slightly.

_Blast Elico: 900_

_Mystic Elico: 400_

"There's no way we'll just let you get away", Marucho said, deciding to activate another ability despite the possible risk. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

As Marucho exclaimed his next ability, the oppressive light emitting from Blast Elico died down to more tolerable levels. But then, Blast Elico's aura began to make up for the loss of harsh light with a heavy increase in intensity. Blast Elico shouted edith his new power, glaring down his counterpart readily.

_Blast Elico: 900×2=1800_

_Mystic Elico: 400_

"This is getting ridiculous", Jack said, exasperated. "But I guess I can use abilities again, so what the hell? **Ability Activate! Subterra Tectonic!**"

Mystic Elico started to shine a new orange aura as his ability started. Then, he rushed over the the shore, readying himself to actually begin his attack.

When Mystic Elico smashed his right fist into the ground, the attack truly began. The water beneath Blast Elico began to ripple, and suddenly, large, jagged rocks rose up out of nowhere, heavily constricting Blast Elico's movements.

_Blast Elico: 1800-500=1300_

_Mystic Elico: 400+500=900_

"So, what are ya going to do now?", Jack prompted. "We're about to retake the lead!"

"**Gate Card Open!**", Marucho called out. "**Battle Adapter!**"

As the Gate Card opened, the white glow immediately began to penetrate the field. The lake beneath the combatants disappeared, and the air around them began to light up extremely brightly. The sun's light seemed harsher, as well.

"More light?", Jack groaned. "If that's how you want to play it. Mystic Elico!"

Mystic Elico seemingly obeyed, his body glowing multicolored once again. Within seconds, the light faded to reveal him in the same yellow and white Haos Attribute as Blast Elico.

"They shifted Attributes to Haos. Battle Adapter won't incapacitate them!", Marucho realized. But he still had the edge of enhanced Battle Gear. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Purity!**"

The Battle Gear atop Blast Elico's back began to light up, it's purely white light being the brightest of the field so far. The white glow began to ripple through the air, pulsating with the concentrated intensity.

_Blast Elico: 1300+1000=2300_

_Mystic Elico: 900_

As the attack progressed, the Battle Gear started working in tandem with the Gate Card, the card's light only enhancing those of the Battle Gear.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!", Jack complained. "I'm finishing this here and now!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Haos Zenith!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes started to shine a bright yellow light as the ability began. His body began to glow yellow, as his power built. The small scratches that Mystic Elico had suffered during the match quickly healed with an influx of Haos energy.

_Blast Elico: 2300_

_Mystic Elico: 900+300+300+400=1900_

Very quickly, the battle resulted in there being two different flashes of light, combatting each other in a brilliant display. It was impossible to say who had the advantage.

"This one returns all power that was taken from Mystic Elico, even before his Attribute change!", Jack said. He quickly got his next ability ready. "But I won't let you attack again. **Ability Activate! Light Pulse!**"

Mystic Elico quickly began to increase his powers to an even greater degree. That energy was quickly channeled into the Haos symbol on Mystic Elico's chest, which began shining like a star at point blank range.

_Blast Elico: 2300_

_Mystic Elico: 1900+600=2500_

And then, the Haos symbol released the energy in a straight beam directly at Blast Elico. Blast Elico and the Battle Gear were struck by the power without any kind of defense ready. The two Elico went back to ball form, but Jack caught his victoriously.

_Marucho: 0%_

"No… I can't believe they beat us", Marucho said as the area reverted back to what it was prior to the battle. All the lights faded to show only the lake.

"You know it, punk", Jack said. "I told you that you were no match for my power."

"This isn't over", Marucho promised, pressing a button on his Baku Pod. As he vanished, transporting to a different area, he said: "This path won't lead you to where you think it will, Jack."

"Eh, maybe not", Jack said, to no one in particular anymore. "But that doesn't mean the journey there can't be fun."

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Robin projected, as he was already moving to engage his Gate Card. As it expanded, Robin was already launching his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Cosmic Ingram!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", Shun immediately went after Robin, throwing in his own Bakugan. "Let's go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

One after another, the two Ingram counterparts rose up on the newly developed Gate Card. In unison, they rose into the sky, never talking their eyes off the other.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900_

"Shun, you put up a good fight. I'll be the first to admit that", Robin admitted. "But you can't last forever. I'll prove it here!" His Baku Pod flashed one ability. "**Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly ascended even higher into the air than the twister that Typhoon Ingram had formed. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane, onto the opposing side.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-500=200_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+500=1400_

"Shun!", Typhoon Ingram said sharply.

"I know", Shun replied as he got his ability ready as quickly as possible. _Ingram won't survive that without help._ "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

Right before he would be struck, and subsequently overwhelmed, by the harsh winds, Typhoon Ingram began to move his wings, wrapping them around his form. Within seconds, they covered his upper half, and the entire windstorm was effectively being deflected from Typhoon Ingram's body.

_Typhoon Ingram: 200+500+400=1100_

_Cosmic Ingram: 1400-500=900_

Still, despite Typhoon Ingram's seemingly iron defense, Cosmic Ingram kept up his attack, hell-bent on breaking that defense. Typhoon Ingram groaned as his barrier was challenged by the powerful attack. Eventually, despite the defensive advantage, Typhoon Ingram gave to the winds, which pushed him far back to the edge of the field and knocked him to the ground.

"Ingram!", Shun yelled in worry, before setting his jaw. He had his Baku Pod form two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Echo, plus Storm Split!**"

Immediately after Shun completed naming his attack, Typhoon Ingram's body began to shine in a green outline. After a four second count to gather his focus, Typhoon Ingram's form sunk into the ground, disappearing into his own shadow, leaving behind absolutely no trace of his presence at all. A moment later, even the shadow that Typhoon Ingram disappeared into couldn't be seen anymore.

Cosmic Ingram stayed stationary, examining the area around him to try and find Typhoon Ingram's location. That proved a near fatal mistake.

The area directly underneath Ingram suddenly exploded with Ventus power. Dozens of Typhoon Ingram duplicates began flying from Cosmic Ingram's shadow, closing in on Typhoon Ingram from below, in all directions.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900-400-200=300_

Cosmic Ingram screeched a challenge, using his arms to smash the first two Typhoon Ingram duplicates, but he was easily overtaken by the rest of the swarm. The mass of Typhoon Ingram duplicates was so extensive, it was impossible to see Cosmic Ingram from the swarm.

But Robin was not done with his battle. "You're getting predictable, Shun!", Robin yelled. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Cosmic Cyclone!**"

As Robin called out his attack, Cosmic Ingram's body began to exert an insurmountable amount of green Ventus energy up into the atmosphere above, high above the altitude of even the tallest of Typhoon Ingram's duplicates.

Green winds appeared in the air, reaching from the ground to the sky, high above the field. They began to circulate around Cosmic Ingram in a ferocious twister of Ventus power, only intensifying at an increasing rate.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500-600=900_

_Cosmic Ingram: 300+600=900_

Cosmic Ingram shrieked with power as the intensity of the tornado reached its peak. The winds tore away at the Typhoon Ingram duplicates, reducing their forms to nothingness. Reducing _every_ Typhoon Ingram in sight to nothingness.

"What happened to… the real one?", Robin demanded.

"It's like I told you", Shun said. "Your power is no match for our skill!" His Baku Pod formed another ability, which was already in effect. "**Ability Activate! Storm Immersion!**"

As Shun announced his latest ability, nothing seemed to happen for several moments. Cosmic Ingram's storm kept its raging for all it was worth.

Then, Cosmic Ingram was knocked out of the twister in an uncontrolled descent, as if being knocked down by an outside party. The tornado dissipated with nothing to hold it together, but Typhoon Ingram was still nowhere to be found.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900+200=1100_

_Cosmic Ingram: 900-200=700_

"An invisibility attack?", Robin guessed. He checked his Baku Pod for confirmation of another aspect. "One that also blocks my abilities."

"Ingram, let's finish them!", Shun called out. He began to press buttons on his Baku Pod. Green particles appeared, reforming Typhoon Ingram's Battle Gear: Battle Sabre.

"I'm ready, Shun!", Typhoon Ingram announced. High in the air, he made his appearance clear, canceling his recent ability.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Shun projected, throwing the Battle Gear at his Bakugan with all the skill he had. The device shor towards Typhoon Ingram with a near impossible velocity.

"Ha", Robin chuckled, holding out his hand. "Nice try, Shun. **Gate Card Open! Gridlock!**"

The Gate Card that Robin deployed onto the ground responded to Robin's call, glowing brightly even to the high altitude Typhoon Ingram. The Battle Gear then connected with Typhoon Ingram, starting to deploy. Typhoon Ingram was coated in green light as Battle Sabre formed.

Shun's eyes widened in realization. "No!", he yelled.

After Shun made his yell, the Battle Sabre exploded in mid formation. _While_ it was on Typhoon Ingram. He was flung by the explosion far down, almost knocking him all the way to the ground before regained control.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-500=600_

_Cosmic Ingram: 700_

Robin smirked. "That's right."

Shun growled. "He knew I'd try to supplement Typhoon Ingram with his Battle Gear, so he laid a trap for that in advance." In honesty, Shun was impressed by forethought of the play. But it didn't change what had to happen, and Shun understood that.

"We'll have to put in some extra work if our Battle Gear isn't an option", Shun said. His Baku Pod made another ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Typhoon Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. Ingram got into a battle ready stance, arms poised to attack Cosmic Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 600+300=900_

_Cosmic Ingram: 700-300=400_

Typhoon Ingram began to move, flying right at his targeted energy. He readied his arms to strike at Cosmic Ingram, completely resolute in intent and his course.

"I think I'll finish you with your own playbook", Robin said, appreciating the irony of the concept. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gale Split!**"

With the call of the ability, Cosmic Ingram began to ascend even higher than before, easily outpacing any of Typhoon Ingram's efforts. Typhoon Ingram tried to follow, but Cosmic Ingram was ascending at a much higher rate.

Once Ingram was high enough to escape any possible attack, his body began to glow green with a fresh energy influx. Then, his body erupted in a green explosion. Scores of Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared, each one producing dozens on their own. In no time, Cosmic Ingram duplicates were all over the place.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900-400=500_

_Cosmic Ingram: 400+400=800_

The Cosmic Ingram duplicates then descended, hundreds of possible targets zeroing in on Typhoon Ingram. When they collected, it was a brutal combat.

In the end, Typhoon Ingram managed to eliminate almost 30 of the enemy duplicates before being completely overwhelmed. He glowed green and shrank, returning to Shun in failure.

Then, the swarms of Cosmic Ingram duplicates dissipated into smoke. The remaining one went back to ball form, going to Robin's open hand.

_Shun: 0%_

"No… Ingram", Shun said mournfully. He knelt to retrieve his Bakugan.

"That's right", Robin said hauntingly. He began to walk to Shun. "So how's it feel?"

Shun glared at his adversary. "You're a good battler," he conceded, "but arrogance clouds your judgment. It will fail you eventually."

"I doubt that", Robin said, grabbing for Shun. "Now, come here!"

Shun grabbed Robin's right arm with both of his, using his low elevation and Robin's momentum to flip the other Ventus battler to the ground. As Robin was groaning with pain, Shun jumped high into the air, landing on a nearby tree and speeding himself away in a full retreat.

"Right… ninja", Robin groaned, before sitting up and looking around. "And now, he's gone."

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", called Volt Luster as he set down his Gate Card. He stood alongside Baron, and both of them glared directly at their opponent, Soon.

At once, all three of them threw in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

With three very similar flashes of yellow light, one being far more intense than the other two, the three summoned Bakugan rose onto the field. Phantom Brontes stood with strength, but Alto Brontes and Nemus stood as a team of two.

_Alto Brontes: 700, Saint Nemus: 600_

_Phantom Brontes: 900_

"So, you ready to thrash some copycat?", Alto Brontes asked Nemus.

"Oh, I'm ready", Nemus agreed. "Time to bring the hurt."

"For your sake, I hope you're ready to put those words to action", Soon challenged. Her Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Enmity Scythe!**"

With a loud cackle to accompany him, Phantom Brontes spread out his eight hands, whilst channeling his yellow energy through each one and to the surrounding area.

Yellow energy began to condense all around Phantom Brontes, making two long scythes with yellow hilts and gleaming white blades. Phantom Brontes eagerly took hold of the melee weapons with his top set of hands, ready to continue his attack.

Phantom Brontes then threw both scythes, aiming at each opponent and having them spin rapidly. Each blade slashed their target once before beginning a boomerang maneuver back to Phantom Brontes.

_Alto Brontes: 700-300=400, Saint Nemus: 600-300=300_

_Phantom Brontes: 900+300+300=1500_

"I think it's time to show you how disastrous that kind of power can be", Volt said. He reached out with his right hand. "**Gate Card Open! Change Link Force!**"

As the Gate Card on the ground lit up a bright light, the glow shining throughout the air. It's effects began to go into effect immediately afterward.

Cutting through the light and air, the two scythes somehow sped up on their course to Phantom Brontes. They cut through the eight armed Bakugan, draining much of his power.

_Alto Brontes: 400+300+300=1000, Saint Nemus: 300+300+300=900_

_Phantom Brontes: 1500-300-300-300-300=300_

"You reversed the power flow of my ability with your Gate Card", Soon noted. "Impressive."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet", Baron called in response. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Haos Force!**"

Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Phantom Brontes, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up the attack.

"Beware, for any and all evil that I face will be defeated by my might!", Nemus proclaimed after a few seconds. Then, the end of his staff unleashed a moderately sized blast of the yellow energy, sending it straight at Phantom Brontes.

Volt went immediately after Baron, his Baku Pod shining an ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he called. "**Wizard Proxy!**"

Alto Brontes raised all of joy's arms, moving them in a wave like motion and likely cackling as the ability progressed. Brontes's form was slowly engulfed by a multicolored aurora, which hid him from outside view.

Then, Phantom Brontes stumbled, his body beginning to flare up yellow. But that aura was weakening, slowly draining into the aurora that Alto Brontes had summoned. When it disappeared, Alto Brontes was alight with an aura of yellow energy.

_Alto Brontes: 1000+300=1300, Saint Nemus: 900+300=1200_

_Phantom Brontes: 300-300=0_

Soon regarded Nemus's incoming attack and Alto Brontes's paralyzing aurora with disdain. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "It's too late for you. **Ability Activate! Osiris Dominion!**"

Phantom Brontes's body began to light up a bright yellow aura. The aura began to intensify at a rapidly increasing pace, as Phantom Brontes's aura heightened considerably. The jester began laughing uncontrollably, more instinct than conscience.

The yellow energy consolidated in the air around Brontes, forming battle axes made clearly of yellow energy, both hilt and blade. Eight in total, one for each hand. Phantom Brontes took hold of each axe, positioning them to point at his opponents and their incoming attacks.

_Alto Brontes: 1300, Saint Nemus: 1200_

_Phantom Brontes: 1800_

The yellow beam struck Phantom Brontes easily, but the impacted Bakugan literally laughed it off. The blast dissipated, and Phantom Brontes was barely fazed.

"She pulled that one out again", Baron groaned in frustration.

"You sound so surprised", Soon criticized. "You shouldn't. Attack, Phantom Brontes!"

Phantom Brontes began his charge, wielding all eight energy blades through the air with expert precision. It would only be moment before Nemus and Alto Brontes would be overtaken.

"Like I'd let you win without a fight!", Volt yelled in challenge. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare!**"

Alto Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, all around him in four ring shapes. The energy quickly condensed into a set of four glowing yellow rings of his inert Haos energy.

Alto Brontes quickly took hold of the rings, taking one for each of his hands. Then, he began a charge for his eight armed counterpart, who was already racing towards him at high speeds.

"Ready or not, here I come!", Alto Brontes exclaimed.

_Alto Brontes: 1300+400=1700, Saint Nemus: 1200_

_Phantom Brontes: 1800_

The two counterpart Brontes met centerfield, combating each other ferociously with their weapons. After only a couple seconds of the exchange, though, Alto Brontes was flung back, landing in ball form.

_Volt: 40%_

"Brontes… why?", Volt groaned in exasperation.

"Hang on. I've got him!", Baron volunteered, getting another ability ready. "Time for a trick that Miss Runo once told me about. **Ability Activate! Pure Light!**"

"By the powers of the ancients, allow my light to heal my ally!", Nemus proclaimed, raising the end of his staff over Alto Brontes's defeated ball form. The end of the stag began to glow a noticable, but harmless, yellow light.

After a few moments of that, the yellow light began raining down in small particles hitting Alto Brontes and the ground around him.

"Oh. What's this?", Alto Brontes wondered. "I feel incredible." After that, his ball form popped open, and his battling form retook the field.

_Alto Brontes: 700, Saint Nemus: 1200_

_Phantom Brontes: 1800_

"What?", Volt questioned.

"That can't have happened!", Soon protested.

"Think again", Baron countered, belying a smirk. "Pure Light is a Haos exclusive ability that's capable of resurrecting any fallen Bakugan, friend or enemy, to your side. It dates back to the beginning of Bakugan battling, to a whole different set of rules, even."

"I never even considered its existence", Soon admitted. "It seems you've been holding out."

"Oh, I'm just getting started", Baron promised, his Baku Pod flashing another ability in the process. "**Ability Activate! Saint Sky High!**"

"I am with you, Baron", Saint Nemus said solemnly. He channeled the energies within his body into his staff, which began to light up bright yellow coloring. Then, Nemus released the energy straight up, sending it high in the air.

The energy exploded mid air, sending small beams of the same yellow energy down upon Alto Brontes and Nemus. When they stick, they easily absorbed into the two Haos Bakugan, who began glowing with auras of Haos power.

_Alto Brontes: 700+500=1200, Saint Nemus: 1200+500=1700_

_Phantom Brontes: 1800_

"He increased both of their power at once", Soon said.

"Let's end this, Brontes!", Volt shouted. His Baku Pod quickly shined one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Atmosphere!**"

Alto Brontes raised all four arms to chest level, channeling yellow energy through each one into the air directly above them. Over each hand, Alto Brontes formed metallic orbs with energy circling them, like an asteroid ring over a planet.

After a few seconds, Alto Brontes's eyes glinted bright yellow. He flung his hands forwards, sending the four atmospheres forward, launching them right at Phantom Brontes.

_Alto Brontes: 1200+400=1600, Saint Nemus: 1700_

_Phantom Brontes: 1800-400=1400_

"It's too late this time", Soon said. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "This time, there won't be anyone left to resurrect you! **Ability Activate! Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. In short, he looked like a storm of yellow colored death as he began a charge for his two enemies.

Phantom Brontes impacted the four metal spheres, shedding them like paper with his energy rings, not even slowing his charge. Another moment, and he scored significant hits on both Alto Brontes and Nemus.

_Alto Brontes: 1600, Saint Nemus: 1700_

_Phantom Brontes: 1400+500=1900_

The two Brawlers' Bakugan groaned in pain from their slash marks, glowing yellow and going back to ball form in unison with each other. Then, they dropped down to the ground in defeat. Phantom Brontes did the same, but returning to Soon's hand.

_Baron: 0%_

_Volt: 0%_

"It's over", Soon said.

"Man!", Baron yelled in frustration.

"We should get out of here", Volt said as the two took their Bakugan.

"Yeah. You're probably right", Baron agreed. The two Vestals began to walk away from Soon.

Soon didn't try to stop them. Considering Volt's massive bulk, she wouldn't stand a chance in physical combat. So she really had no choice but to let them leave. But her point was made.

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Mira called out, throwing her Gate Card forward. It landed on the ground and expanded, which was immediately seceded by Mira's throwing her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Rex Vulcan!"

Vulcan suddenly appeared on the field, his heavily armored figure casting a long shadow over Noah. Vulcan raised one foot and stomped it into the ground, causing the earth to rumble in response.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Noah yelled after a second, unleashing his own Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Flare Wilda!"

With an accompaniment of a jagged earthquake, which sent boulders falling down from the canyon walls, Flare Wilda rose onto the field. His chest was blazing red as he faced down Vulcan.

_Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Flare Wilda: 900_

"Look, you seem alright", Norah said to Mira. "This isn't a personal thing. But Gus deserves his justice. So I'll give it to him!" His Baku Pod formed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Cannon Lock!**"

Flare Wilda turned himself to face Rex Vulcan and spread out his palms. The cavities on his hands began to glow a harsh orange color as Wilda began to power up his attack.

The air was cold and unmoving around Wilda for several moments before Wilda shot out a pair of large energy orbs, straight at Vulcan. The two orbs were then sent through the air, moving as fast as a modern cannon's projectile on a straight path towards Vulcan.

_Rex Vulcan: 700_

_Flare Wilda: 900+500=1400_

"You don't even see that you're helping a maniac! Do you?", Mira demanded. Her Baku Pod flashed her counter. "**Ability Activate! Mega Viblow!**"

Rex Vulcan raised his arms, aiming straight at the incoming energy orbs with open palms, instead of closed fists, on his gauntlets. In the armor right where the wrist would be, decorated armor began spin, whirring hard. As the wrist armor kept accelerating their rotations, they began distort air in front of them, forming an invisible barrier.

_Rex Vulcan: 700+400=1100_

_Flare Wilda: 1400-400=1000_

The energy orbs impacted Vulcan's defense, the two forces in contest for several moments. Then, the orbs erupted in a shower of sparks, and Vulcan stood strong as ever.

"I will not allow you to best me on _Gus's _behalf!", Vulcan swore, rage smoldering even behind his visors.

"What the heck did the guy even do to deserve this hatred?", Noah questioned. "Didn't he give you this power?"

"He did", Vulcan agreed. "It was painful. I endured it… I endured it all… for him. Then… Gus…." His body tended up. "He abandoned me… Left me for dead… **I must have revenge!**"

"Oh, crap…", Mira groaned in frustration, holding a hand to her eyes. "He's regressing again."

"**HAMMER KNUCKLE!**", Vulcan roared angrily. He raised both arms forward, aiming them both at Wilda. His hands curled into tightly clenched fists. After a moment, the ends of the arm armor began to shoot out fire, like a rocket.

Then, both at once, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight toward Flare Wilda like a pair of rockets. Air resistance seemed completely ineffective at best as they rapidly accelerated towards their target.

_Rex Vulcan: 1100+300=1400_

_Flare Wilda: 1000-300=700_

"Whoa. He's _really_ angry", Noah noted, somewhat awed from the sheer ferocity. He then got another ability ready. "Offense didn't work. We'll have to go defense and hold out. **Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those doors, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

_Rex Vulcan: 1400-300=1100_

_Flare Wilda: 700+300+400=1400_

The two gauntlets slammed into the obsidian wall, and the wall barefoot even shook as it braved the impacts. The gauntlets were then redirected back to Vulcan, who quickly got them back on his arms.

"Vulcan, slow down!", Mira yelled. "You have to stop raging!"

"I won't back down!", Vulcan proclaimed. His visor shined orange. "**Fusion Ability! Drill Booster!**"

Once more, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight toward Flare Wilda like a pair of rockets. Air resistance seemed completely ineffective at best as they rapidly accelerated towards their target.

As they neared Wilda, the fists that Vulcan had sent ahead began to glow bright orange, slowly converting into large metallic drills. Those drills started spin at a deadly pace while making a machine like whir and accelerating even more rapidly upon approach for Flare Wilda.

_Rex Vulcan: 1100+400=1500_

_Flare Wilda: 1400_

The two drills struck the obsidian wall, literally drilling into the black rocks. Cracks spread along the wall, and then it shattered. The drills kept going on their course, angling towards Wilda.

"Is… he really going to make a tactical error like that?", Noah asked. He then got himself recomposed, allowing his Baku Pod to flash another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gaian Hammer!**"

Immediately after Noah announced his ability, steam started to pour out of Flare Wilda's body, hiding him in a thick smokescreen. When the drills got into Flare Wilda's range, Wilda raised his fists up and slammed the drills out of course, and they went back to Vulcan.

Then, Wilda began to lift himself out of the steam, his feet producing a thicker steam to somehow grant him aerodynamics. His trajectory would allow him to land atop Vulcan's position. He reared back his right fist, getting ready to strike Vulcan with as much force as physically possible.

_Rex Vulcan: 1500-300=1200_

_Flare Wilda: 1400+300=1700_

Wilda landed atop Vulcan, slamming his fists into Vulcan with all his force. Vulcan was forced a step back, but he held.

"Wha-?!", Norah questioned.

"Gus abandoned me… **vengeance**…", Vulcan growled. He punched Wilda back with his left hand, but it was completely unaffected. Still, Vulcan was undeterred. "**VENGEANCE!**"

"Vulcan! You can't win on pure anger and instinct!", Mira pleaded. She looked down, shaking her head before looking back up. Then, she announced: "No choice. **Gate Card Open! Ego Meinzer!**"

As the Gate Card opened beneath the combatants, Rex Vulcan became engulfed in a harsh auras, with the orange coloring corresponding to the Subterra attribute. Vulcan roared with adrenaline as his power spiked tremendously.

_Rex Vulcan: 1200+700=1900_

_Flare Wilda: 1700_

"Hold on. I know that card", Noah said. "You gave your Bakugan a power boost."

"Vulcan, we need to pace ourselves if we want to keep our lead", Mira said.

"Stay out of my way!", Vulcan shouted at Mira. Then, he refocused on his enemy. "**Hyper Impact!**"

Vulcan's arm gauntlets began to move once again, spinning and whirring on Vulcan's arms. The rotation grew so rapid, the two became blurs atop Vulcan's limbs. At the same time, the gauntlets began shooting orange flames behind them, preparing to rocket forward once again.

Within a single moment, the spinning gauntlets shot ahead, angling themselves to take out the now stationary Flare Wilda. It was just as high power as Vulcan's first attack, and even more intimidating.

_Rex Vulcan: 1900+500=2400_

_Flare Wilda: 1700-500=1200_

"We're ready for you", Noah promised. He quickly had his Baku Pod form another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Eruption!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth.

Right where Wilda's fists were embedded into the ground, red hot lava began to rise up. The magma slowly rose up Flare Wilda's arms, allowing his fists in the lava. His arms were glowing red hot when he pulled them out and readied himself for Vulcan.

At the same time, the exact places where Wilda's fists had struck the ground kept spouting their magma, which began shooting up like a geyser.

_Rex Vulcan: 2400-600=1800_

_Flare Wilda: 1200+600=1800_

The gauntlets impacted the magma, somehow being deflected by the red hot lava. The gauntlets once more retreated back to Vulcan, who growled as he re-equipped them.

"I will not yield. I won't surrender!", Vulcan swore.

"Vulcan, you've got to pace yourself!", Mira exclaimed. "Or they'll-"

"**Ability Activate!**", Noah called out. His Baku Pod formed the finishing ability. "**Steel Trap!**"

Wilda raised one heavily bulked leg, then forcing the leg back down with a heavy impact on the ground. The blow shook the floor beneath the combatants.

Vulcan managed to raise his arms to block the wall, but he shook with the effort it took to accomplish it. The obsidian was heavy and it wasn't getting lighter. Vulcan tried to take a step backwards, to escape the range of the falling wall, but he couldn't. His legs were already coated in metal.

_Rex Vulcan: 1800-400=1400_

_Flare Wilda: 1800_

"No… I lost again…", Vulcan said, the realization snapping him out of his raged trance. The metal quickly spread up his body, already covering his chest. "Mira, I'm sorry…." His body then glowed orange, returning to Mira in failure. Wilda then returned to Noah, but in victory.

_Mira: 0%_

"Vulcan, it's alright", Mira said sadly as she picked up Vulcan. "Noah, you really don't understand. Do you?"

"... No, I don't", Noah admitted, approaching Mira. "I have no clue what's going on. But I'm doing the best I can."

"I can see that", Mira replied.

"Something's telling me that your Bakugan's anger is justified", Noah said. "The same voice is telling me to get as far away from Gus as possible."

"Maybe you should listen to it", Mira suggested.

Noah seemed to consider that, before shaking his head. "I'm seeing this through to the end", he said. "But you can go."

Mira nodded in response, before racing down the canyon, away from the battlefield. She left Noah, who was suddenly very confused over the situation.

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Dan shouted while throwing a Gate Card down. It expanded once landing on the field, reaching Dan, Ace and Chris.

The three battlers faced each other down, weariness amongst all of them. Though Chris was the least wary in that way. Still, they all threw in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In complete unison with one another, three Bakugan rose onto the dark clearing. Knight Percival and Ziperator on one side, and Alpha Percival on the other.

_Knight Percival: 600, Ziperator: 800_

_Alpha Percival: 900_

"This guy's strong", Ace said. "He's everything Knight Percival is, with a major power boost."

"So we'll hit him again and again", Dan said. "Let's not give them a moment to breathe!"

Ace grinned. "Good plan."

"I'll start off", Dan volunteered. His Baku Pod quickly formed two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Chain Whip, plus Tetra Blaster!**"

First, Ziperator started to channel his inner powers into his hands in preparation for his attack. Within a few moments, his hands started glowing red, extending beyond natural means. In the end, they became large whips, glowing brightly with red energy. Using the energy whips, Ziperator readied himself to lash out onto Alpha Percival.

Then, Ziperator suddenly gathered a substantial amount of energy into his chest, which glowed bright red at an even harsher intensity. Ziperator quickly got himself ready to unleash the energy. The energy only continually increased in power and intensity.

_Knight Percival: 600, Ziperator: 800+300=1100_

_Alpha Percival: 900-200-300=400_

With a dragonic roar, Ziperator impeached both of his attacks at once. He struck with his whips, and his chest blasted the concentrated energy.

The two whips lashed out, wrapping around Alpha Percival's two arms. Alpha Percival struggled against the restraints, but he didn't have the power to break out of them anymore. He was left helpless.

As he continued to fight the energy whips, Alpha Percival was impacted by Ziperator's energy beam. He shrieked with pain as the energy coursed through him. When the energy dissipated, Alpha Percival was forced to a knee.

"What?", Chris gasped. "C'mon, get up!"

"Not a likely story", Ace said. He generated two abilities from his Baku Pod. "We'll take you down first! **Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Deathly Karbia!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Knight Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Knight Percival's waiting grip.

The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Knight Percival gripped his blade, delaying his attack only a moment to assess the enemy.

Then, Knight Percival began to grip the sword tighter and channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing an even harsher purple, even changing its shape from a straight edge to a more jagged curve.

He kept his grip on the sword, slashing the air with it, then crossing the slash with another. The two slashes made an energy burst shaped like an X. Percival then sent the energy burst ahead, aiming right at Alpha Percival.

_Knight Percival: 600+300+200=1100, Ziperator: 1100_

_Alpha Percival: 400-200=200_

Alpha Percival was quickly hit by the energy burst, making him drop to the ground in a power deficiency. He groaned in pain from the impact.

"Oh, c'mon!", Chris complained. "Seriously. This relentless attacking is getting annoying." She grinned as her Baku Pod formed two abilities. "Why don't we see how _you_ like it? **Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blade, plus Fusion Ability Dual Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards. He swung the two swords experimentally, finding the right balance.

Then, Alpha Percival stood back up, getting himself in a battle ready stance and slowly approaching his two enemies. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

_Knight Percival: 1100-500=600, Ziperator: 1100-500=600_

_Alpha Percival: 200+600=800_

"Let's see how you like the 'repetitive attack' thing", Chris said. "Go!"

Alpha Percival charged ahead, not hindered at the least by the previous damage he had taken. He went first for Knight Percival, who tried to counter with his own sword. The exchange only lasted for a couple seconds until Knight Percival's blade was knocked out of his hand.

Then, Alpha Percival slashed both enemy Bakugan at once, making both scream in sudden pain. Knight Percival and Ziperator stumbled away from him, going in opposite directions.

"That power is… incredible", Knight Percival murmured. He knew he was looking at a version of himself that was better and stronger in every way, excluding intelligence. He knew he couldn't win.

"I won't lose to a blowhard like this!", Dan called out, stretching out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**"

The Gate Card below the threw combatants opened, the rectangular white rectangle already going into effect. A fiery purple energy began to flare up around Alpha Percival, but it was drained a bit into Knight Percival and Ziperator. The two began to emit auras of their attributes.

_Knight Percival: 600+200=800, Ziperator: 600+200=800_

_Alpha Percival: 800-400=400_

"Nice", Ace said. His Baku Pod flashed another ability card. "Time to finish this. **Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**"

Knight Percival's eyes lit up as his power increased dramatically. His body became shrouded in an aura of purple energy, as bolts of that power began to charge up. In a controlled but absolutely devastating manner, Knight Percival unleashed his lightning bolts, sending them directly at his counterpart.

_Knight Percival: 800+400=1200, Ziperator: 800_

_Alpha Percival: 400-300=100_

"Oh, I can match that!", Chris countered, showing another ability from her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Oblivion!**"

Alpha Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions.

With an enraged roar, Alpha Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, right at the opposing lightning bolt heading his way.

_Knight Percival: 1200-500=700, Ziperator: 800-500=300_

_Alpha Percival: 100+500=600_

The two purple lightning bolts meet in the space directly between the two sources, making a large electric shockwave spread out from the point of collision. The shockwave spread out to affect all three combating Bakugan, but only one was colossally affected.

"Dan… I can't hold on…", Ziperator groaned, slowly glowing red, going back to ball form. "I'm… sorry…." His ball form dropped to Dan, who kneeled in defeat.

_Dan: 0%_

"Ziperator…", Dan muttered. "No. I'm sorry." He took hold of Ziperator, then rising to Ace's level. "I couldn't even set up a Ninja Boost. Sorry."

"It's alright", Ace amended. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "We can salvage this. Can't we, Percival?"

"Just show me the way", Knight Percival agreed.

"**Ability Activate!**", Ace yelled. "**Geor Gunner!**"

Knight Percival's mouth opened up, a bright purple energy forming within the maw. Simultaneously, two dragon heads, each one on a shoulder, shifted to face ahead of Knight Percival, and began copying the main head's action. In complete unison, the three heads shot their blasts, which quickly merged into one substantially larger blast of energy.

_Knight Percival: 700+500=1200_

_Alpha Percival: 600_

"When will you learn that's not going to work on us?", Chris questioned, an eased smile on her face as she loaded in her next card. "**Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him from outside view, even as Knight Percival's energy blast closed in on his position.

However, the fog absorbed the energy of the blast with ease, continuing to spread without any sign of stopping. When it reached Knight Percival, he started to recoil in surprise and pain.

_Knight Percival: 1200-600=600_

_Alpha Percival: 600+400=1000_

"I can't lose this…", Knight Percival growled. "I won't!"

"Whatever you're thinking, don't", Chris said. "We have all your tricks. You can't win!"

"Think again!", Knight Percival roared a response. His eyes glinted bright purple. A dark whirlwind began to circle around him, slowly recovering him in adversity to the dark haze surrounding him.

_Knight Percival: 600… 608… 615… 623… _

_Alpha Percival: 1000_

Chris's eyes widened in shock. "How the heck is he doing that?"

"Yeah, we're not done!", Ace cheered. "Go, Percival!"

Knight Percival roared as the whirlwind around him slightly intensified, as did his power increase. It went up to _700 _and stabilized there. Then, the whirlwind dissipated

_Knight Percival: 700_

_Alpha Percival: 1000_

"He's evolving", Chris said. "I get it. Knight Percival's evolving. Big deal." She knew the truth: her own Bakugan was Knight Percival _evolved_. Even if Knight Percival was resuming his evolution, Alpha Percival was still ahead. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me. Got me?"

"Why don't we check that?", Ace replied mockingly, getting two more abilities ready. "Because I'm done holding back. **Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Vermillion!**"

Once more, a small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Knight Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Knight Percival's waiting grip.

The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Knight Percival gripped his blade, delaying his attack only a moment to assess the threat.

Right before Knight Percival charged ahead with his sword, he began to channel even more of his inert energies into the sword. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing bright purple with newfound energy.

_Knight Percival: 700+300=1000_

_Alpha Percival: 1000-200=800_

Knight Percival stood ready, surrounded by a thick haze, his sword ready to skewer anything that came close. "Come and get me", he challenged, looking at the gloom. "Come on. I dare you."

"So do I", Ace agreed. "So, Chris. Ready to see how you stack up against us _now_?"

"Oh, more than you can realize", Chris replied. Her Baku Pod formed one more ability. "You think you're ready? Cause here we come! **Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw, though he couldn't be seen in the thick fog. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth. The bright glow of the amassed energy shined through the haze and reached Knight Percival.

"There you are", Knight Percival said, taking his sword by both hands and chasing at Alpha Percival. But he was too late.

With a loud, dragonic roar, Alpha Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at the approaching Knight Percival. With Knight Percivalcoming so much closer, evasion wasn't an option anymore.

Ace reached put with a hand, but he couldn't do anything more. "PERCIVAL!", he yelled.

_Knight Percival: 1000-400=600_

_Alpha Percival: 800+400=1200_

The energy blast connected with Knight Percival at a very close range, blasting him off his feet and into the air. He landed back on the ground near Ace, on his back and with a smoking chest. His sword disintegrated into nothing.

"Percival…", Ace murmured, approaching the fallen Darkus Bakugan and putting a hand on his head.

Knight Percival's eyes transfixed on Ace. "Promise to get me back, and I'll promise to endure", he said.

Ace nodded. "Yeah. I'll get you back, Percival", he swore. "If it's the last thing I do."

Knight Percival seemed to relax at that. "Good. This won't be the last time we see each other, Ace."

Ace gave a sad smile. "No. It won't."

Percival's eyes closed. Then, he went to ball form, flying across the field to Chris's hand. Alpha Percival did the same. Ace lowered his head, letting several tears fall down his face.

_Ace: 0%_

"I won!", Chris cheered. He held the two Percival in her right hand. "Now I've got _another_ Darkus Percival. Though this one's a bit worse for wear."

"That's it!", Dan yelled. "Give him back!" He raced at Chris, intent on forcibly retrieving Percival, but Chris managed to teleport herself away before Dan could reach her. "No!"

"It wasn't going to work", Ace told Dan. "We were way too far away."

"We'll get him back", Dan swore. "They've just made this _personal_."

XXX

The six Spectres met up later inside the bunker where Gus had taken up shop. Their collective mood was of jubilance and celebration: all had won their battles. Each of them were left regaling their battles, and exactly how they won.

Gus was left on the sidelines, not really conferring with his team. But that was alright to him. He had something else to occupy his attention.

He hadn't actually expected Chris to produce Knight Percival for him. Nor did he expect Knight Percival to have resumed his evolutionary process. But it was all for the better that all that happened.

Yes, Ace's Knight Percival wasn't exactly up to par when compared to his latest creations. But Gus could supplement that with an old trick of his.

Gus grinned to himself as the bound Bakugan gave slight shudders of resistance. _This is going to be fun_, he thought to himself.

XXX

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: No comment here. Sorry. **

**Until next time, goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm back. If this chapter didn't take as long as the last, it's because my county was basically put on quarantine because of you-know-what. Anyway, I'm back. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 8: Verge of Chaos

The six humans that comprised the Spectres, the battlers that Gus acquired to fight the Battle Brawlers for him, were all converged in the large meeting room. The mood surrounding them was joyous as they were all discussing their own victories.

"And then he let out a level two Battle Gear on my Turbine Dragonoid", Ben was saying to the others, a triumphant grin on his face. "My guy took it like a boss. Man, you should've seen the look on that guy's face when his most powerful attack failed."

"Right on, man", Jack congratulated his teammate. "I did pretty good, too. Completely outdid that Marucho guy. His Elico, no match for mine!"

"Really?", Ben asked. He reminisced to the first time he had faced the Brawlers: the tag team match he and Jack had against Shun and Marucho. Really, it was more of Shun and Marucho trading off 2v1. In Marucho's turn, they were completely incapacitated by Blast Elico's Attribute changing. "How'd you get past his Attribute change?"

Jack chuckled. "Simple. I out-Attribute change-ed him. He really didn't like that taste of his own medicine."

"Ha! Karma's a pain!", Ben said. "Robin, how'd your battle against Shun go?" He remembered the other round of that tag battle - where Shun completely trounced him and Jack almost effortlessly. It still pissed him off.

Robin smiled at that question. "I beat him, too", he said.

"Serves that jerk right", Jack cheered.

"He was better than me", Robin admitted. "But not by _that_ much. My Ingram was enough to overpower his own, despite that."

"Nice job, Robin", Noah congratulated. "But… was Shun really that easy to beat?"

"Once we got the edge on the power scale, we can win", Robin confirmed. "Though I won't say it'll ever be an _easy_ fight. The Brawlers have a lot of experience on us."

"So? We already beat them. Twice", Jack said. "How's that for _experience_?"

"Touche' ", Robin admitted. "And I'll admit this: keeping your battle with him in mind helped me stay ahead of that guy. Predict his tactics."

"Yeah. Take that, girls", Ben sniped. Soon and Chris looked at each other in exasperation, then looked back at their offender.

"Remind me, how many battlers did you each have to face?", Soon questioned, a slight hint suggesting it was rhetorical. "Only one each, yes?"

"Yeah, cause Soon and I had _two_ guys… _each_", Chris said. "And I took one of their Bakugan. Did _you_ take any of your opponents' Bakugan?"

"That's not really the point", Jack said.

"It's _our_ point", Soon countered.

"Hey, kid?", Ben glanced at Noah. "You never told us. How easy was your battle?"

"Not very", Noah replied. "Vulcan was a tough nut to crack. It took everything I had." He looked at his shoes, not liking the change in target. He couldn't help but remember Rex Vulcan and his anger; a rage so immense, not even his battler could keep him in line.

"Really? You had problems with Vulcan?", Jack mocked. "Well, I didn't when _I_ took him on!"

"You also had some help", Robin pointed out. "Sorry, Noah."

"It's fine." Noah managed a smile, despite the haunting images of a raging Bakugan plaguing his mind. "I just saw something during the battle… kinda unsettling."

"What did you see?", Chris asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it", Noah admitted.

Citrus nodded in understanding. "That scary, huh? It's ok. I get it."

"I don't", Ben said. "What's so scary, punk? We beat them all!"

"I know that, Ben." It wasn't Rex Vulcan's anger _itself_ that scared him so much. It was the thought that it might be justified. That Gus might have actually filled Vulcan with such pain and rage. If that was true, then all the Spectres were working for a monster.

'_You really don't understand. Do you?_' Mira's voice, filled with pity and no spite at all, made him doubt.

'_You don't even see that you're helping a maniac! Do you?_' There, she sounded absolute that what Gus did was unforgivable. Though she didn't go into detail, Vulcan did.

'_It was painful. I endured it… I endured it all… for him. Then… Gus… He abandoned me… Left me for dead…._' It was more than the anger in his voice, Noah realized. At that moment, Rex Vulcan was more despairing than anything else. He was a broken being. It was unnerving to Noah.

"You know… I should get going", Norah said, standing up. "I don't want my parents to get too worried. See you later, guys!" He ran out of the room, heading to the way out. However, he stopped when a voice echoed throughout the room.

"You all did superb, Spectres", Gus said. He was heading towards them from a corridor that led further into the complex. A gracious smile was on his face.

"Gus", Noah said. He turned around and walked back towards him, standing alongside the team.

"The Battle Brawlers are scattered and beaten by your hand. You stand triumphant over them", Gus told the lot. "The Brawlers are burning down. When their legacy is gone, when they are ashes, you can rise to their place."

He turned to Jack. "In a previous battle against Marucho, his Atrribute change left you unable to attack. Now, you turned that tactic against him."

Jack returned the smirk. "It was no biggie."

Then, Gus turned to Robin. "Among the Brawlers, Shun was the most skilled. Yet your power was enough to overcome that."

Robin nodded. "Plus, I took out his Battle Gear in the last round."

Gus nodded in agreement, then turned to Noah. "Rex Vulcan is a powerful opponent. I would know that better than anyone. You did well to surpass him."

Noah didn't say anything. He stared at Gus with confusion.

Gus either didn't seem to notice or blatantly ignored it. He turned to Soon. "Despite being outnumbered two to one, your skill and superior power overwhelmed their attempts."

Soon smiled. "I learned a few new things from that battle. The Brawlers are truly that skilled."

"And Ben," Gus continued, "your battle with Keith was the most entertaining. Evenly matched in most ways, yet you surpassed him nonetheless."

Ben admitted a cruel smirk. "I enjoyed every single moment of beating them to a pulp and shredding down their confidence."

"But the most impressive display was from Chris", Gus said. "Not only by defeating two opponents. You also captured one Bakugan. Most impressive."

"Ha! Told you we did better", Chris sniped at Ben. "Anyway, what's going to happen to Knight Percival?"

"I'll keep him contained", Gus replied. "Rest assured, I'll give him back to the Brawlers when the time is right."

Chris shrugged. "Sure. I've got a better one, anyway."

"I'm a man of my word", Gus said. "The Bakugan that I've given you are yours to do with as you wish."

"Really?", Chris questioned.

Gus nodded confirmation. "You've held up your end of our deal. And now, you keep your side your spoils."

"Thanks, man", Jack said to Gus.

"I'll take _real_ good care of Turbine Dragonoid", Ben said, chuckling. "_Real_ good care."

"Then our latest deal is concluded", Gus said. "You may stay in my bunker for as long as you wish. As a show of friendship."

"Thanks for the offer", Noah replied. "I should be heading back to my family, though. My parents might be getting worried."

Gus shrugged. "Perfectly normal. Until becht time, Noah."

"Hey, kid?", Ben pronounced to Noah. "How about tomorrow, we meet again to plan our challenging the Brawlers for their _championship_?"

"Um… ok", Noah agreed. "Hey, Gus. Can I log into Interspace from here? It'd make getting home easier."

"Absolutely", Gus allowed.

"Thanks." Noah walked down the corridor leading to the compound's Access Point, bound for his home.

The rest of the Spectres headed down a different path, going for their respective bunks to hang out, with the exception of one. Chris walked uptown Gus, an inquisitive look on her face.

"You do know that _our_ deal isn't done", Chris said. "There's one more little thing you agreed to do for me."

"Of course I know that", Gus said agreeably. "Rest assured, I am doing everything I can to locate Alice Gehabich. When I know her whereabouts, so will you."

"Cool!", Chris chirped, excited. "Thanks! See you later, Gus!" She jogged down the room, joining the others.

Once the Spectres left Gus's sight, and audio range, the former Subterra battler darkened his expression. "Fools", he said. "They finally have _real_ power in their hands, and all they can think to do is claim a tournament championship. What a waste." He walked down another tunnel, which led down to his main laboratory.

The corridor opened up to another large room, with the similar aesthetic of walls surrounding the area. There were several large and high function computers lining the walls.

In the middle of the chamber, there were several giant cylindrical tubes. Inside one of those tubes was Darkus Knight Percival in his battling form, glaring at the slowly approaching Gus.

"Hello there, Percival", Gus said. "It's been a long time. Hasn't it?" He seemed completely unafraid of the Bakugan in front of him, confident in the cage holding Percival.

"What do you want, _traitor_?", Percival growled.

"That's hardly fair, calling _me_ a traitor", Gus said mockingly, putting a hand to his chest in false offense. "By _my_ recollection, you and you upstart battler were the ones who betrayed Master Spectra."

"You brainwashed us!", Percival outraged. "Turned us against everyone we cared about and everything we believed in!" His eyes narrowed. "And now you're about to do it to me again."

"Well, it's not like you'll get nothing out of it", Gus said. "I'll make sure that your power is increased by an exponential amount."

"How so?", Percival asked rhetorically.

Gus didn't take it as rhetorical, though. "Due to my experiments with creating ultimate Bakugan, I know the limits to a Bakugan's evolutionary progression. While I don't have time to allow you to evolve at your own time… there are _alternatives_."

"What are you talking about?", Percival demanded, but a dreadful suspicion was coming to forefront. "No… you wouldn't."

Gus took a card from his pocket and showed it to Percival. It was purple in color, with a design of tendrils crossing the card in an X like fashion. "That's exactly what I mean", Gus responded,a look of glee on his face.

He put the card on a console connected to the tube, and the console sent the card through and into the container.

"No! No! I won't let you!", Percival roared, punching the glass with all his might. The glass shook, but nothing else happened.

"Forget it", Gus said. "In time, you'll learn to appreciate the power."

The card rose up to Percival's chest, glowing bright purple before it went into effect. Thick purple tendrils extended from the card, wrapping around Knight Percival form and glowing an intense purple color. Percival exclaimed his pain as the card invited its power into him.

"Chaos Ability X is very versatile when it comes to giving power", Gus said. "Left to your own devices, you'd evolve into an Alpha Percival. I wonder what'll happen to you now." He called out the next part. "You know if you give in, it won't hurt as much!"

"No!", Percival roared a pained roar. His body began to glow an equally intense purple to the tendrils, slowly changing shape. His outcries distorted into animalistic roars as it progressed.

"Yes…", His said, a manic grin on his face. "More leverage against the Brawlers." He went up to one of the consoles on the walls. The screen of that console detailed the progress of Gus's personal project: Infinity Helios. The caption above now read: _'Infinity Helios: 95% completion. Estimated time of completion: 5 hours._'

"It's so close", Gus said, exasperated. "But I suppose it can't be helped. Just a few more hours." His eyes narrowed. "Then, I'm completely untouchable. Not the Brawlers. Not these Neathians or Gundalians. Not even those pathetic kids, despite the power they wield."

In every other console, the screens were showing several different Bakugan. Each of them were hyper-evolved ultimate Bakugan. In numbers, enough to form a worlds conquering army. An army that, when unleashed, would be all but invincible in the field of battle and war.

It was only a matter of hours now, until Gus was ready to attack. And nobody even knew his true endgame, in order to stop it.

XXX

Keith was wondering the forest where he and Helios fled to after Ben beat them in battle. Physically, neither was damaged, but Helios's pride was severely wounded.

Keith was on his communicator, trying to locate the other Battle Brawlers. His frustration only grew as he failed.

"I can't get a signal out from here", Keith sighed. "Earth is so sporadic with it's data networks. I'll never understand it." He looked at his Bakugan. "How're you doing, Helios?"

"I'm pissed off", Helios replied. "I'm supposed to be the strongest Pyrus Bakugan anywhere. Now, I lost to that damn upstart, Turbine Dragonoid. _Twice_ in a row!"

"Helios… you're not going to win every battle", Keith said. "You've gotten used to being the strongest since Alice, Hydranoid and Dharak took a leave of absence. But there's _always_ a stronger Bakugan."

"Not stronger than _me_", Helios protested.

"The absence of rivalry _also_ inflated your already oversized ego", Keith added. "I suppose this was only a matter of time."

"That's absurd!", Helios exclaimed.

"Remember, Helios…", Keith began. "We are strong, but we're not the strongest. That's what caused us to abandon our search for absolute power."

"I know…", Helios said in a low voice. "There's just a difference between _hearing_ it and being _through_ it."

"It's an uncomfortable experience", Keith agreed. "However, it can also be a learning experience. If you allow yourself to learn, that is."

"...I understand, Keith", Helios said. "I'll learn my weaknesses. And next time, we'll win!"

"There may be hope for you yet, Helios", Keith said.

After he said that, the trees above the two began to rustle violently. There was a noticeable sound coming from above.

"What is that?", Keith wondered.

"Some sort of predator?", Helios guessed.

A figure dropped down from the treetops, landing right near Keith. Keith calmed down, immediately recognizing him.

"Shun", Keith said. "It's good to see you. Helios and I have been having a rather bad day."

"Believe me, so have Ingram and I", Shun replied. "And I imagine that our respective bad days are eerily similar to each other."

"So I assume you were battling against Gus's new Ventus battler. Robin, yes?", Keith assumed.

Shun nodded confirmation. "And you battled Ben?"

"We did", Keith confirmed. "That means the others are likely to have been confronted by similar battling circumstances."

"We should probably try and find the others", Shun agreed. "Assess damage and regroup."

"That begs the question of how, exactly, are we to do so?", Keith said. "Earth's ridiculously unreliable data network is preventing us from contacting or locating the others. And trying to find them all in the forest has a very low chance of actual success."

"Hello… is anyone getting this?", Marucho's voice came from their Baku Pods. Shun and Keith immediately activated their Baku Pods, seeing a slightly fizzy image of Marucho on their screens.

"He managed to make contact", Keith said. " Shun and I are here, Marucho."

"Great", Marucho said back though there was some static. "I've got Baron and Volt here. Let's see where you are…." After a few moments to calibrate, he spoke up again. "Oh! You're not far from us! Just head northeast of your current position. We're in a small clearing."

"Will do", Shun said. "Nice to hear your voice, my friend."

"Likewise", Marucho replied. "I'll keep trying to contact the others. See you two soon." Then, the screen blinked out.

"I suppose now, we know where to go", Keith said to Shun.

"We'd better get moving", Shun said impassively.

XXX

Around a full hour later, all eight of the present Battle Brawlers had finally assembled in a small clearing in the forest. It only took fifteen minutes for Shun and Keith to congregate, but Dan, Ace and Mira took much longer to reach the others.

The sky above was slowly turning dark. Twilight was beginning with a brilliant orange light, but no one was paying attention. Everyone sat down on rocks, fallen tree legs, or the ground with solemn faces. Ace, especially, seemed solemn in attitude.

"Right. Now that we've all gathered together, we can discuss what happened to the each of us", Marucho said. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that everyone was transported to fight their respective counterparts."

"Pretty much", Shun said.

"Well, at least as close as possible", Baron said. "I went with Volt to battle their Haos battler, Soon."

"She beat us both", Volt muttered. "Didn't even seem bothered throughout the match."

"I think that happened with everyone, Volt", Keith said.

"I'd say so", Marucho agreed. "But that's it. Right?"

"Not with me", Ace said with a somewhat hoarse voice. The hollow, broken tone was frightening to the Brawlers.

"Ace, what happened?", Mira asked, putting a hand on Ace's hand. Ace seemed unresponsive.

Dan decided to answer for him. "Ace and I were transported to fight Chris, their Darkus battler."

"The one who fights with Alpha Percival?", Shun said, asking for clarification.

"Yeah, her", Dan confirmed. "I won't say we didn't fight her with everything we had, but it wasn't enough. I lost the battle… but Ace lost his Bakugan."

The shock was like a wave, passing through each of them and affecting their moods drastically. "I can't believe it", Mira finally said.

"Ace, I'm so sorry!", Baron called out.

"Save it, Baron", Ace said. "Sympathy isn't going to help us. It _definitely_ won't help us win him back and save him from whatever the hell Gus is doing to him. So you can skip the pity party."

"We'll get him back, Ace", Mira said.

"I made him a promise", Ace said. "I'll get him back. Whatever it takes."

"Considering that each of us were battling opponents that have most of the strengths of our own Bakugan at a higher degree, I'd say that we were lucky not to lose anyone else", Volt said. "But we're at a huge disadvantage for any future battles. Even if we can find Gus, we're going to have to fight off the Spectres again."

"The only Bakugan we have that can match their power is Supernova Helios", Keith said. "But not even _he_ can overcome Turbine Dragonoid… as of now."

"So, what?", Shun demanded. "Any attempt to save Percival and take Gus down is doomed from the start? I don't believe that. I _can't_ believe that."

"Shun…", Dan trailed off.

"The Brawlers have been though too much, fought far too many battles for us to give it up here", Shun said. "We aren't just a Bakugan battling team. We've been more than that ever since we went to war against Naga, all those years ago. We're the ones who stand between the innocent, and those who would harm them with Bakugan might. _That_! _That_ is our legacy. And I'm not ready to give that up!"

"Yes", Volt said.

"If we stick together, watch each other's backs, we will take down the Spectres. Then, we'll take Gus back into custody", Shun said. "It won't be easy, but it never has. So, who's with me?"

The rest of the Brawlers stood up. It wasn't an optimistic mood, but they looked willing to reinitiate the battle.

"We'll move out tomorrow", Shun said. "It's been a long day, and night is falling. We won't find anything in the dark. So for now, we'll make camp here."

The group dispersed, immediately readying a makeshift camp with the little daylight they had left. Fortunately for them, the nighttime weather was looking to be calm and pleasant, so they didn't need to construct roofed shelters. But they were running out of time rapidly, though they had no way of knowing Gus's true endgame. By the time they could figure it out, it would be far too late.

XXX

Five of the six Specters were sleeping in their bunk room, a peaceful rest with all of them. Robin and Jack were sharing a bunk, as were Soon and Chris, with one atop and another on bottom. Ben was at the bottom of his own personal bunk. The five were having a peaceful sleep.

Suddenly, the cavern shook slightly, followed swiftly by sounds echoing throughout the chamber.

"**GRRRAAAHHHHH!**"

The sound was a violent roar, but it was highly distorted from the distant echoing. Still, it was loud enough to awaken all of them.

"What was that?", Robin asked, immediately on alert from that sound.

"How should I know?", questioned Ben, who was still slightly groggy.

"A roar of pain", Soon discerned. "It must have echoed from inside the compound."

"Maybe we should go check whatever the hell made that noise", Jack said, sitting up.

"Yeah. We should", Chris said, the rest of the Spectres nodding in agreement. But there was an uneasy feeling amongst them. The roar had to come from a Bakugan. But none of the Brawlers had a Bakugan _that_ ferocious. Not even Supernova Helios.

The game they were playing was changing quickly.

XXX

(Fifteen minutes earlier)

In the early morning, a few hours after the Spectres turned in for the night and dawn was just about to break, the room inside Gus's bunker that was reserved for Interspace protected access lit up a bright light, then it died down. A small figure walked out of the room, looking down the dimly lit corridor leading to the main chamber.

The figure paused for a moment, taking a deep, but shaky breath before continuing. As he progressed, images were flashing through his mind.

_Gus, standing in front of the Spectres and explaining his plan to them. His composure was broken for a second, showing a crazed grin and manic eyes. _

_Rex Vulcan slamming into Flare Wilda, his eyes blazing red with rage, denouncing Gus with everything he had. _

_Mira, and how she looked at the end of their battle. The pitying look on her face. "You really don't understand. Do you?"_

"No, I don't understand", Noah said, answering the question plaguing his thoughts. "But it's high time I find out."

He reached the main chamber where the Spectres had previously congregated with Gus. Relying on memory, he looked at the other three corridors and which one led outside, and which one led to the Spectres' bunks. That left one more.

Moving with caution, carefully moving with as little sound as possible to prevent noticeable echoes, Noah moved down that remaining corridor.

"What are you hiding, Gus?", Noah questioned, quietly. He kept up his trek down the tunnel, he could perceive a purple light shining from up ahead. Intrigued, he kept up his pace. He found himself in a large chamber, around two thirds as large as the central one, with a horrifying sight in front of him.

A large cylindrical tube, easily capable of holding a fully sized Bakugan. As it was. But it was nigh impossible to figure out the shape, as the Bakugan was glowing bright purple. His pained and bestial screams were almost palpable.

"What the hell is happening to you?", asked Noah, horrified.

"Help… help me!", the figure pleaded, a masculine. "I… can't hold… help!"

"Hold on!" Noah sprang to action. No questions on what kind of Bakugan it was, nor concerns for his own safety, entered his mind. That Bakugan was in extreme pain and needed help.

He rushed to the controls, trying to activate something to stop the process. But he couldn't. Nothing he tried did anything, and he couldn't make sense of it, anyway.

"No", Noah said. "Hang on. I'll figure something out!"

"No… ah! AH! **GRAAHH!**", the Bakugan shrieked, which then fully degraded into animalistic outcries. The glow dimmed, then stopped.

Noah ruined his eyes to adjust to the sudden loss of light. When he looked again at the Bakugan, he took a step back in fright.

It was an almost completely human figure, with humanoid legs, arms and hands. However, the feet were nothing more than a couple yellow toes connected to a base. The back had two pair of short wings. His colored scheme was a mix of purple and darker purple. The head was a familiar gargoyle like head of Percival.

"It's… a Percival?", Noah questioned. "Not _Alpha_ Percival."

That was when two more limb like appendages lashed at the glass, in Noah's direction. They were connected to the underarms, twisting like serpents. The ends of them were similar Percival heads, and were snarling at Noah.

"What the hell _is_ that thing?!", Noah questioned in fear, before looking around, trying to find something else to focus on. Which he did.

He finally noticed several computers lining the edge of the room. Eager to get away from the monstrosity, Noah went to the closest one. What he saw was equally terrifying, however.

The screen of that one computer was split into four different ones. Each one was displaying a different Bakugan.

"Flare Wilda", Noah recognized one of them. "And Cosmic Ingram. And Phantom Brontes. And Turbine Dragonoid." He looked to the next one. It showed another Cosmic Ingram, a Mystic Elico, a Bakugan that Noah didn't recognize, and a five headed, bipedal dragonic Bakugan with a scaly armor, five tails and four sets of large wings. Blackout Hydranoid.

Noah looked at all the computers. All but one of them were split into student screens, each one displaying a Bakugan of tremendous power. Noah went to the one exception, and his terror only grew even further.

It's shape was mostly a dragonic one, though it stood upright, like a humanoid. It's mouth was clearly flesh, but it was covered in silver, metallic coating. On its back was a circular attachment that belied dozens of miniature cannons. The Bakugan had no coloring that suggested any Attribute, only a silver plating. The Bakugan's eyes were bright red.

Above the image, a label read: '_Infinity Helios: 100% completion._'

"I'm in a nightmare", Noah murmured. "This is a real life nightmare."

"I'd have thought it more a dream come true", Gus's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Noah turned to see Gus. The man who gave him power. But also the man responsible for the nightmare Noah walked into.

"What kind of monster are you?", Noah demanded of Gus.

"Which part are you calling me a monster for?", Gus's asked in reply. "The army? Infinity Helios? Or Knight Percival's newest evolution?"

"Wait… that's the Bakugan Chris gave you?", Noah guessed.

"Magnificent, isn't he?", Gus said. "A successful experiment, if I do say so myself."

"Successful? Experiment?!", Noah repeated. "That's a sentient being!"

"Well, not anymore", Gus said nonchalantly.

"You're a monster! You're evil!", Noah shouted.

"Call me a monster if you want, but don't call me _evil_", Gus snapped. "What is _evil_? Perception. To me, the Brawlers are _evil_."

Noah shook his head. "They're just trying to stop a power crazed _maniac_!"

"No, they were trying to stop _my ambition_!", Gus shouted. "It's like I told you. I never lied."

"You think that's an excuse for _this_?" Noah gestured all around the room. "Armies of ultimate level Bakugan? Torturing sentient beings? Creating a cyborg monster? No!"

Gus sighed in exasperation. "You're just as self-righteous as _they _are", he said, sounding sad, as if Noah was an ignorant child. "Always preaching about _good_ and _evil_. Always saying my methods for claiming power make me a monster. I guess now you'll tell me 'wanting power for power's sake is vanity'? I've heard it all before. And it's _not_ vanity. I have the power to conquer the universe. So I will."

"What the heck is going on with this place?", Jack's voice echoed through the chamber, from the tunnel leading there. A moment later, the remaining five Spectres walked into the chamber, looking around at everything the room had to offer.

"Guys!", Noah quickly ran up to the others. "He's crazy! We have to get out of here!"

"What… what is all this, Noah?", Robin questioned as they took it all in.

"_This_ is Gus's endgame. An army of the kinds of Bakugan he gave us, a cyborg Bakugan to lead them, and _that_ thing!" He pointed at the mutated Percival, who growled at them with his main head and the two smaller ones.

"Such a monstrosity", Soon gasped. "_This_ is the new life you offer us?"

Gus shrugged in nonchalance.

Chris narrowed her eyes. "Wait… that's the Percival I gave you, isn't it?"

"Correct", His said with equal calmness.

"If you had an army like this, why even bother with recruiting us?", Ben questioned. "Why have us fight your battles when you could've dogpiled the Brawlers?"

"A good question, Ben. I suppose an answer would be appropriate", Gus said. "Once I make my move, I'd earn ire across the universe. If there was an error in my Bakugan army's battling functions, I'd lose a critical advantage in my war. So, I opted to have a 'test run', of sorts.

"You had us battle the Brawlers, to gather data and make sure your army wouldn't mess up", Robin summed up.

"That's all we were? Glorified ginny pigs?", Jack protested.

"Hardly!", Gus said, sounding offended. "_You_ were not the ones being tested. I'd say you were my lab assistants, in that analogy."

"You're insane!", Noah cried out. "Come on, guys. We've got to get out of here!" He raced down the corridor, quickly followed by everyone else.

Gus sighed in exasperation. "I can't have them warning the Brawlers", he said. "Computer! Lock down the base. Passcode _Fallen Mask_."

"Passcode accepted", a computerized voice said. "Base locked down."

"Deposit Infinity Helios", Gus said.

"Acknowledged", the voice replied. Next to the computer, there was a small cannon like device. That machine shot a black and silver Bakugan ball, which Gus took hold of.

Gus just stood there, Infinity Helios finally in his hand. He took a breath of satisfaction, savoring the victory. Then, he ran down the corridor the others did. He wasn't going the pace the Spectres had, but it didn't matter. There was no way out.

XXX

The Spectres were running down the corridor, trying to get as far away from Gus as possible. Adrenaline was feeling their rush, so they didn't lose much speed, but their retreat was wearing down their stamina.

They didn't stop until they reached the main chamber, the largest if the underground bunker. Then, they all but collapsed.

"Who would've thought… he'd be such… a creep?", Jack panted.

"I did…", Noah wheezed. "I think… I've known for a while…"

"I thought he had some demons", Ben said, the only one not severely winded by the run. "Guys who make his kind of offer always do. But he _is_ a demon."

"We've gotta… keep moving", Chris said. "Gotta… get away… from him."

They resumed their pace, only to see that the tunnel owing outside was barred by a metal door. As was every other tunnel except the one they came in.

"We're trapped", Soon gasped.

"No way out", Jack said.

"Except through", Noah said. "We only have one path to get out of this place now. And it's to take Gus down, head on!"

"Kid?", Ben questioned.

"Look, I know it won't be easy", Noah said. "But it's the best plan we have. Running didn't work. So we _have_ to attack!" He was speaking more from desperation than confidence, but either would work in this scenario.

Ben cracked a smile. "Now you're taking, kid."

"Yeah", Chris said. "Noah's right. There's six of us. One of him. It shouldn't be _impossible_."

"Impossible is what I do best", Gus told them, entering the chamber to join them.

"We're not running away from you", Robin told Gus. "We'll fight you with everything we have."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice", Gus said. "You think that superior numbers will help you beat me? I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson…"

"A lesson on what?", Chris demanded.

"A lesson…," Gus began to answer, spreading out his arms as he did so, "on what _true_ power is!"

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed, despite there being no battles. If you did enjoy, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: your suggestion has been noted. And overruled. **

**00: here it is. Hope you liked it. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I've come back with a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy the coming battle within this chapter. Last time, there was no action, but prepare yourself for action galore! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 9: Infinity

There were seven humanoid beings within the central chamber of the commandeered compound. Six of them were humans, standing together and opposite the seventh, a being from the distant planet Vestal. All were armed with a Bakugan. All were ready to fight to win, at any cost.

The human team dubbed "the Spectres" had learned their benefactor's true motives. Gus had an army of hyper evolved Bakugan, poised to conquer Earth and every other civilized world. They had one goal and one only: get as far away from Gus Grav as physically possible. But Gus stood in their way.

Gus, in the meanwhile, stared down his former subordinates with amusement. They were nothing more than children, playing a game with fire. If he had his way, they'd be burned alive soon enough.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fight me?", Gus demanded, trying to edge on the Spectres. "I'm _waiting~_", he added with a sing song voice.

"It's a trap", Soon told them. "He wouldn't be so confident otherwise."

"Probably has a Bakugan powerful enough to make ours look like children's toys in comparison", Robin assumed.

"I had a small look at his Bakugan", Noah said. "He calls it 'Infinity Helios'."

"Helios?", Ben questioned. "You mean, like _Supernova_ Helios?

"No. This one's a cyborg Bakugan thing", Noah said. "It's stats are higher than any other Bakugan I've ever seen."

"You said it yourself, Noah", Chris said. "Our only way out is through Gus.

"Yeah! We'll take him and his _Infinity Helios_ on", Jack said. "So let's bring it!"

"I welcome you to try", Gus invited. "Come on. I'm waiting for your move!"

"Let's bring the hurt!", Ben said to his teammates.

All seven battlers raised their Baku Pods, with Gus's colored black and the rest correlating to their Attribute colors. Pressing a button on their Baku Pods simultaneously, they generated a wave of energy that spread out throughout the compound. The field was open.

"Gate Card, set!", Soon exclaimed, throwing down her Gate Card. It landed on the floor and expanded across it in a yellow outline.

Then, all six Spectres raised their hands, throwing in their Bakugan in unison. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Arise, Haos Phantom Brontes!" Soon's voice accompanied the arrival of the eight armed jester, who looked down at Gus with a manic smile literally plastered onto his face.

"Go, Aquos Mystic Elico!", Jack called out, with the bipedal chameleon like Bakugan rising beside Brontes.

"Take him, Ventus Cosmic Ingram!", Robin shouted, with Cosmic Ingram appearing and rising into the air. Surprisingly, he had a lot of room even inside the enclosed space.

"Attack, Darkus Alpha Percival!", Chris announced her Bakugan's arrival, who glared menacingly at Gus.

"Rise, Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid!", Ben projected. Turbine Dragonoid rose up and into the air, letting out a loud roar.

"It's up to you, Subterra Flare Wilda!", Noah concluded. Flare Wilda rose up, his massive bulk resembling a mountain, but his chest glowing red with barely contained power.

Gus had his Bakugan's ball form in his right hand, between the pointer finger and thumb, but after a moment, he put him away.

"Aren't you going to fight?", Soon said.

"What happened to all that tough talk?", Jack followed up.

"I was baiting you", Gus said simply.

"What?", Noah questioned.

"As I've said", Gus said. "I wanted to get your Bakugan out of your hands and onto the field. Now that they are, I don't need to fight you. Your Bakugan will destroy you _for_ me."

"That's ridiculous!", Robin protested. "We're their battlers! You can't just-"

"I can and I will", Gus reiterated. "Let me remind you. I _made_ those Bakugan. Within whatever limited intelligence they have, I ensured that their first and foremost loyalties are to _me_."

"You… you can't", Chris stuttered, suddenly _very_ afraid.

"As soon as I give the order, your own Bakugan will quite literally tear you apart", Gus said. "Destroy the Spectres, now!"

It was an agonizingly long moment as Gus and the Spectres watched and prepared for the standing Bakugan to follow that command. There was no movement at all.

Then, Turbine Dragonoid moved. He craned his head towards the Spectres, then paused, staring directly at Ben. Another moment of silence, as the Spectres prepared for an undoubtedly gruesome end. Then, Dragonoid turned back to face Gus. None of the other Bakugan moved.

"... What?", Gus questioned, his composure breaking for the first time that day. "_What_?! I gave you an order! Destroy them!"

Again, none of the Bakugan obeyed the order. Alpha Percival actually growled _at _Gus, conveying a clear message.

"Was he just blowing smoke?", Jack asked the others.

"No", Noah said. "Turbine Dragonoid was starting to obey, but he stopped."

_This shouldn't be possible_, Gus thought to himself. _Perhaps the time the Spectres spent with those Bakugan gave those Bakugan some kind of relationship with the Spectres. Like Earth dogs growing attached to a master. It's overriding my control. I'll have to ensure this won't happen again, but for this situation, I'll have to do things the hard way._

"I suppose I should have expected luck to be on your side", Gus admitted. "I guess you'll get to have a chance to battle, after all. But I will not lose!" He took out his Bakugan once again, clutching it in his right hand. "Prepare to face ultimate power, incarnate! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" He launched the Bakugan straight ahead, finally engaging in the fight.

The Bakugan Gus launched landed in the middle of the field, popping open. Then, it transformed into battling form.

A surge of energy accompanied him, but there was no attributed color. The shockwave of power was pure black in colors. Not even Darkus was such a clear void. Then, the Bakugan's form appeared.

It's shape was mostly a dragonic one, though it stood upright, like a humanoid. It's mouth was clearly flesh, but it was covered in silver, metallic coating. On its back was a circular attachment that belied dozens of miniature cannons. The Bakugan had no coloring that suggested any Attribute, only a silver plating. The Bakugan's eyes were bright red.

"Infinity Helios… ARISE!", Gus proclaimed, the sentence echoing off the rocky walls and ceiling.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"A starting power level of _1200_?", Robin awed. "That's higher than any other Bakugan I've ever seen."

"So what?", Chris said. "He's a bit more powerful in one on one fights, but there's _six_ of us. We'll be fine."

"We should be careful, though", Noah said. "I've seen that Bakugan's stats. He's insanely dangerous."

"He doesn't stand a chance, kid, and I'm going to prove it!", Ben said. His Baku Pod flashed a red ability into existence. "I'll melt that cyborg into slag! **Ability Activate! Blaze Impulse!**"

Turbine Dragonoid lurched forward, gathering his innate Pyrus energy from all throughout his body to within his mouth for the first time that day. Instead of raging flames, though, a massive amount of flaring red energy gathered in his maw, slowly building up to critical concentration.

Then, with all the power he could muster, Turbine Dragonoid blasted his attack out. The red energy blazed across the field on it's way to Infinity Helios's position.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+500=1400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200-500=700_

"Hang on. I'll back you up!", Noah offered, allowing his Baku Pod to shine an ability. "**Ability Activate! Cannon Lock!**"

Flare Wilda turned himself to face Infinity Helios and spread out his palms. The cavities on his hands began to glow a harsh orange color as Wilda began to power up his attack.

The air was cold and unmoving around Wilda for several moments before Wilda shot out a pair of large energy orbs, straight at Helios. The two orbs were then sent through the air, moving as fast as a modern cannon's projectile on a straight path towards Helios.

_Flare Wilda: 900+500=1400_

_Infinity Helios: 700_

"I'm in, too", Robin ventured, his Baku Pod forming another ability. "He will not survive this! **Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly ascended even higher into the air. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane, onto the opposing side.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+500=1400_

_Infinity Helios: 700-500=200_

And there it was. Infinity Helios was facing a three pronged attack. One was a hyper concentrated energy blast from Turbine Dragonoid. The second was a pair of energy orbs from Flare Wilda. The third, a devastating wind from Cosmic Ingram.

But Gus was not intimidated in the least. To the contrary; he was elated. He grinned as his Baku Pod generated an ability. "I see you're not going to be holding back. Then neither will I! **Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him.

With a mighty, dragonic roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames, right at all three attacks at once.

"There's no way you can take all that on at once!", Ben yelled.

"Are you sure about that?", Gus taunted.

The flame column connected with all three incoming attacks, but the collision turned out to be far more one sided than anyone could have predicted. Infinity Helios's blast won the engagement barely with any trouble, but lost the majority of its power in the brief engagement, so it wasn't too devastating.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 1400)=6900_

_Infinity Helios: 200+1000+800=2000_

"That's a Pyrus ability", Ben realized. "Ok. He's Pyrus. Like the other Helios."

"Look at that power level!", Jack awed. "He upped his power by 1800 in just one move!"

"I suppose we should bring it down!", Soon said. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Enmity Scythe!**"

With a loud cackle to accompany him, Phantom Brontes spread out his eight hands, whilst channeling his yellow energy through each one and to the surrounding area.

Yellow energy began to condense all around Phantom Brontes, making two long scythes with yellow hilts and gleaming white blades. Phantom Brontes eagerly took hold of the melee weapons with his top set of hands, ready to continue his attack.

Phantom Brontes then threw both scythes, aiming at Infinity Helios and having them spin rapidly. Each blade slashed their target once before beginning a boomerang maneuver back to Phantom Brontes. But they dissipated before they could reach their thrower.

_Phantom Brontes: 900+300=1200_

_Infinity Helios: 2000-300=1700_

The slashes from the scythes left hollow gashes in the cyborg Bakugan's machinery, but Infinity Helios either didn't notice or wasn't affected.

"You're gonna need a bit more power than that to do anything", Jack reprimanded his 'ally'. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "Here. I'll show you! **Ability Activate! Aqua Impulse!**"

Mystic Elico raised his right hand, pointing and out stretching it directly at Infinity Helios. He then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm.

With a roar that was not, in any way, intelligent, Mystic Elico launched his attack. His right hand blasted out an extremely large and high pressure torrent of water at his directed target.

_Mystic Elico: 900+400=1300_

_Infinity Helios: 1700-400=1300_

The water blast struck Infinity Helios, the high pressure pushing against the cyborg. Still, it wasn't enough. When the water shut down after almost a minute, Infinity Helios wasn't even fazed.

"Not enough. We need more!", Chris yelled. Her Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth. The bright glow of the amassed energy shined throughout the field.

With a loud, dragonic roar, Alpha Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at the cyborg Bakugan, Infinity Helios. The purple energy sailed across the air on a straight path towards its target.

_Alpha Percival: 900+400=1300_

_Infinity Helios: 1300-400=900_

Infinity Helios crossed his arms as the incoming energy blast neared. The energy collected against his arms and his armored chest. Helios was managing to hold his defense, but he was dragging slightly backwards.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1200, Mystic Elico: 1300, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 1400)=8000_

_Infinity Helios: 900_

"That's a high power level", Gus noted when looking at the combined power of his opposition. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "It won't help you. **Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to better endure the energy blast and more readily launch his upcoming counter.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

"Was it a dud?", Jack wondered, watching the lasers fly away from any potential targets.

"I wouldn't count on that", Robin said plainly.

The lasers flew high into the air, before changing their course and angling back down, towards Helios's six opponents. The lasers tracked onto the six, now acting like a barrage of heat seeking missiles.

When the lasers struck the targeted Bakugan, they erupted into large explosions, and there were dozens of missiles. The Spectres' Bakugan were rocked by Infinity Helios's latest attack. Even Percival was forced to cease his own attack in a desperate attempt to endure.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1200-600=600, Mystic Elico: 1300-600=700, Cosmic Ingram: 1400-600=800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400-600=800, Alpha Percival: 1300-600=700, Flare Wilda: 1400-600=800)=4400_

_Infinity Helios: 900_

"He used an ability that would bypass Percival's attack and attack each of our Bakugan simultaneously", Noah said.

"Our Bakugan are getting a major thrashing", Ben recoiled.

"We're not out of this yet", Soon insisted. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally despite the barrage he was enduring. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

Wherever the yellow shockwave met the missile barrage, the lasers exploded, becoming harmless to Phantom Brontes and his allies. When the shockwave reached each of the Spectres' Bakugan, they glowed their Attribute colors with powerful auras. When the shockwave impacted Infinity Helios, the missiles shut down, the attack finally neutralized.

_(Phantom Brontes: 600+600+400=1600, Mystic Elico: 700+600+400=1700, Cosmic Ingram: 800+600+400=1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 800+600+400=1800, Alpha Percival: 700+600+400=1700, Flare Wilda: 800+600+400=1800)=10400_

_Infinity Helios: 900_

"Nice move, Soon", Chris complimented. "Now it's my turn!" Her Baku Pod showed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blade, plus Fusion Ability Dual Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards. He swung the two swords experimentally, finding the right balance.

Then, Alpha Percival stood back up, getting himself in a battle ready stance and slowly approaching his single enemy. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1600, Mystic Elico: 1700, Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1800, Alpha Percival: 1700+600=2300, Flare Wilda: 1800)=11000_

_Infinity Helios: 900-500=400_

Then, Alpha Percival stopped his slow advance and charged straight ahead for Infinity Helios, literally glowing with Darkus power. He slashed his dual blade at the cyborg, leaving deep gashes in Infinity Helios's metal chest before retreating back to the others.

Gus checked his Baku Pod for Infinity Helios's diagnostics. Throughout the battle, Infinity Helios had suffered 39% damage. His armor integrity was down to 78% of it's full capacity. Not great, but not too bad, especially considering any other Bakugan would've been taken down by now.

Still, it was time for him to make his counter. So he allowed his Baku Pod to flash another ability. "**Ability Activate! Warfire!**"

Infinity Helios opened his maw, raising his head to aim at a spot above the Spectres' Bakugan. His mouth filled up with bright red flames and energy, but they condensed into a high intensity sphere of red fires.

Then, Infinity Helios shot the high intensity fireball at his targeted spot, the heat palpable even to the Spectres as it reached that spot. Then, the fireball broke apart above each of the opposing Bakugan, sending small bursts of fire and energy in all directions. Each of the Spectres' Bakugan received more than their fair share of the powerful attack. But they were all more than capable of enduring it.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1600-500=1100, Mystic Elico: 1700-500=1200, Cosmic Ingram: 1800-500=1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 1800-500=1300, Alpha Percival: 2300-500=1800, Flare Wilda: 1800-500=1300)=8000_

_Infinity Helios: 400+500=900_

"He slashed 3000 points from our combined power level", Soon said. "We must stay vigilant. Two more attacks like that, and our lead will be gone."

"You want vigilance? Ok", Jack said. "Elico!"

Mystic Elico began to emit a multicolored light, following Jack's unspoken directions. Within moments, it died down, revealing that Elico's color scheme turned from blue to green, and the Ventus symbol laid on his chest.

"I hope you like losing! You're gonna experience it, after this!", Jack called out. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ventus Zephyr!**"

For a brief moment, Elico stood in place as his converted Ventus power surged at an exponential rate. Then, Elico flew as high into the air as possible, given the ceiling. Then, his aura spread out all over the top of the chamber, appearing like a cluster of green clouds.

Before Infinity Helios could react, the clouds shot down several blasts of green lightning bolts onto the cyborg Bakugan. The lightning surged through the machinery, and Helios even gave a groan of discomfort.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1200, Cosmic Ingram: 1300+500=1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300, Alpha Percival: 1800, Flare Wilda: 1300)=8500_

_Infinity Helios: 900-500=400_

"Huh", Gus murmured. "It seems Infinity Helios is somewhat vulnerable to electric attack." He checked Infinity Helios's self diagnostics. Maximum damage was up to 45%, and his armor integrity was down to 56%. He was losing. But not for long.

"That's not all we're dishing out!", Ben yelled. His Baku Pod shined another ability into place. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Infinity Helios with malicious intentions.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1200, Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300+600=1900, Alpha Percival: 1800, Flare Wilda: 1300)=9100_

_Infinity Helios: 400_

In reaction to the incoming fire surge, Gus had his Baku Pod form two more ability cards. "Time to get serious. This is dragging on too long. **Double Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar…**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him.

With a mighty, dragonic roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames, right at the incoming flames. The two fire columns met centerfield, clashing for dominance before canceling each other out.

In the meantime, Infinity Helios's power level had surged back up to _2000_. And Gus wasn't even finished yet.

Gus smirked as he finished naming the combination. "**... plus FARBAS Infinity!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to emit an increasingly harsh power, which began to show as a black aura condensed around him. It's rate of increase didn't seem to slow down at all. In fact, it was speeding up.

As Infinity Helios's power climbed higher and higher, the signs of battle all over his body began to reverse. An automated, computerized voice began to speak. "_Self diagnostic complete. Total damage: 45%. Armor integrity: 56%. Initiating recovery sequence._"

The slash marks from Phantom Brontes's scythes, as well as the slash marks from Alpha Percival's blades, and even the charred places where Elico's lightning had scored direct hits. They all were filled with black energy, which condensed into Infinity Helios's cyborg material. In the end, it was as if no damage was done.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1200, Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1900, Alpha Percival: 1800, Flare Wilda: 1300)=9100_

_Infinity Helios: 2000+3100=5100_

Gus looked back at his Baku Pod. Infinity Helios's total damage was reduced to nothing, and his armor integrity returned to 100%.

"Look at that power level…", Jack said.

"He's handling a power level of over 5000 like it's nothing!", Noah said. "I have to bring it down." His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Quake Barrier!**"

Flare Wilda began to glow a bright orange, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him, raising his power level slightly. But the true purpose of the ability only began afterward.

Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in a shockwave. When it reached Infinity Helios, it covered his body, making the black aura recede and his power drop drastically.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1200, Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1900, Alpha Percival: 1800, Flare Wilda: 1300+400=1700)=9500_

_Infinity Helios: 5100-3900=1200_

"Ha", Gus chuckled, unconcerned. "Useless."

As soon as the orange shockwave ended, Infinity Helios's black aura returned, as powerfully as ever.

The computerized voice spoke again. "_Quake Barrier analyzed. Restoring power level._"The cyborg roared with strength as his power level returned to _5100_.

"How?!", Noah demanded. "That should've brought him down to base! How'd he increase his power level again?"

"It won't matter", Soon promised, holding out her hand. "This card will stop them in their tracks! **Gate Card Open! Silent Land!**"

The Gate Card below lit up brightly, especially underneath Infinity Helios's position. White energy clung to Infinity Helios, pulling him down towards the ground.

"Now, you cannot activate any abilities", Soon declared.

"Think again", Gus said.

Infinity Helios's eyes blazed red as the computerized voice spoke up again. "_Silent Land identified. Adapting…_" the white energy clinging to the monster completely dissipated, allowing Helios free reign once more.

"What's going on, here?", Jack questioned. He clenched his jaw angrily as his Baku Pod formed another ability. "It doesn't matter. **Ability Activate! Wind Closer!**"

Elico paused for a second, allowing his power to build up until he was ready. Then, he slammed both arms onto the ground, summoning several gusts of green winds. The winds spread outwards in a shockwave of Elico's Ventus power, assaulting Infinity Helios with absolutely no remorse.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1200+500=1700, Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1900, Alpha Percival: 1800, Flare Wilda: 1700)=10000_

_Infinity Helios: 5100_

"Now! Before he can recover!", Jack yelled at his allies.

Ben and Robin nodded, ready and willing to help out. Each of their Baku Pods formed another ability each. "**Ability Activate!**", they both called.

"**Dragonic Firebomb!**", Ben finished.

Turbine Dragonoid became cloaked with a red aura of power, letting out a ferocious roar of dominance as his ability began. Taking advantage of his height advantage, he flew high above Helios's position.

As his body flew directly over the enemy, it sent out several orbs of condensed orange fire, which rained down onto Helios. The firebombs fell straight down, only accelerating via gravity, zeroing onto the targeted Bakugan.

"**Cosmic Cyclone!**", yelled Robin in conclusion.

As Robin called out his attack, Cosmic Ingram's body began to exert an insurmountable amount of green Ventus energy up into the atmosphere above.

Green winds appeared in the air, reaching from the ground to the sky, high above the field. They began to circulate around Cosmic Ingram in a ferocious twister of Ventus power, only intensifying at an increasing rate. Cosmic Ingram shrieked with power as the intensity of the tornado reached its peak.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1700, Cosmic Ingram: 1800+600=2400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1900+400=2300, Alpha Percival: 1800, Flare Wilda: 1700)=11000_

_Infinity Helios: 5100-400-600=4100_

Moments later, the black aura around Infinity Helios increased in intensity again, and Infinity Helios was back up to _5100_.

"Seriously, what is up with that Bakugan?", Chris asked. "Nothing we're doing is sticking anymore!"

"FARBAS Infinity is Infinity Helios's ultimate ability", Gus said. "It has quite a few features. First, as you've seen, it restores all power lost to Infinity Helios throughout the round. It also is immune to nullification effects, so it cannot be cancelled. In addition, any attempt to prevent his abilities from activating will fail. And the best part?" He paused, seemingly only for dramatic effect. "The effect remains for the rest of the round!"

_So that makes Steel Trap absolutely worthless_, Noah derived. _It won't bring down Infinity Helios's power and it won't immobilize him. What are we supposed to do against that ability?_

Gus's Baku Pod formed one more ability. "This is why Infinity Helios is the ultimate Bakugan. This is why you will never win! **Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster!**"

The plating on Infinity Helios's chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1100-700=400, Mystic Elico: 1700-700=1000, Cosmic Ingram: 2400-700=1700, Turbine Dragonoid: 2300-700=1600, Alpha Percival: 1800-700=1100, Flare Wilda: 1700-700=1000)=6800_

_Infinity Helios: 5100+700=5800_

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power. The blast ripped apart the winds of Elico and Ingram, as well as Dragonoid's firebombs while continuing towards the enemy.

"Scatter!", Chris shouted, and all the Bakugan did, retreating away from the powerful attack before they could be seriously damaged.

But dispersing only made them easier targets for Gus's next move.

"One more", Gus said, his Baku Pod flashing an ability once again. "**Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to more readily launch his upcoming finisher.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

The lasers flew high into the air, before changing their course and angling back down, towards Helios's six opponents. The lasers tracked onto the six, now acting like a barrage of heat seeking missiles.

When the lasers struck the targeted Bakugan, they erupted into large explosions, and there were dozens of missiles. The Spectres' Bakugan were rocked by Infinity Helios's latest attack.

_(Phantom Brontes: 400-600=0, Mystic Elico: 1000-600=400, Cosmic Ingram: 1700-600=1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1600-600=1000, Alpha Percival: 1100-600=500, Flare Wilda: 1000-600=400)=3400_

_Infinity Helios: 5800_

This time, the missile-like lasers were too powerful for the Spectres' Bakugan. At once, they all reverted, dropping down to the floor near their battlers in ball form. Infinity Helios went to ball form, as well, only he went to Gus's waiting hand.

_Soon: 20%_

_Jack: 20%_

_Robin: 20%_

_Ben: 20%_

_Chris: 20%_

_Noah: 20%_

"This is ridiculous", Ben said, a sentiment shared by everyone else. "He's demolishing us alone. Barely breaking a sweat."

"We were doing fine until he activated that 'FARBAS' whatever", Chris said, looking very annoyed.

"It's not surprising", Soon admitted. "We continued to try to decrease his power level. That appeared to accelerate Infinity Helios's recovery process."

"So you're saying that we shouldn't try to decrease his power level, and try increasing our own instead to stay ahead?", asked Robin.

"It would give us our best chance", Soon agreed. "Considering that Infinity Helios has several abilities that can drastically decrease the power levels of multiple opponents, it's still not high. But it's our _best_ chance."

"We don't have any other options?", Ben asked. "I can't believe a Pyrus Bakugan could be so powerful."

"Except…", Noah said. "Didn't you see that huge cannon he used later in the match. It's energy was pure black, not an Attribute color." He frowned. "What if Infinity Helios isn't just Pyrus?"

"What are you saying?", Chris asked.

"I know it sounds crazy", Noah said. "What if Infinity Helios is… _all_ of the Attributes?"

"There's no precedent for that", Soon said. "There's not even any proof for that. We can't jump to conclusions."

"Did you not see Infinity Helios?", Noah said. "Tell me there's precedence for half of the stuff that thing is!"

"That's fair enough, but we don't know", Robin said.

"We've gotta get out of here", Chris said.

"Remember, our only way out is through", Soon reminded her friend.

"Then let's go", Ben sneered.

Gus watched the opposing team bicker with a grin on his face. He had them right here wanted them: afraid and at a disadvantage. Now, he just had to finish them off.

"Don't you think it's time to finish this little battle of ours?", Gus teased his enemies, throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!"

"He's toying with us", Robin said. "Her knows he has the advantage, and he's flaunting it."

"We'll make him a pay for that mistake", Ben promised.

"Bakugan, brawl!", all seven battlers, in unison, yelled, throwing in their Bakugan at once. "Bakugan, stand!"

Within a moment of each other, the seven thrown Bakugan rose up onto the field, with six on one side, and one standing alone on the other.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"I'm not going to let you take me down", Gus said in an almost casual manner, despite the dangerous situation. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity!**"

When Gus announced his ability, Infinity Helios began to glow a currently dim black aura, enhancing his defenses and powers. An automated, computerized voice from within Infinity Heliosbegan to speak. "_Self diagnostic complete. Total damage: 0%. Armor integrity: 100%. Initiating preparatory recovery sequence._"

"So any attempts to lower his power level or eliminate his capability to counterattack is going to be worthless now", Robin growled.

"Why don't I give us some cover?", Chris suggested. Her Baku Pod formed one more ability. "This should help us out a bit. **Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him and all five of his from outside view at once, even as Infinity Helios's aura flared up in response.

Helios's power level was not affected in any way, so the FARBAS system did nothing else to respond. "_Warning: maximum visibility reduced by 83%. Infrared unable to compensate. Warning: unable to locate enemy combatants._"

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900+400=1300, Flare Wilda: 900)=5800_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"Oh. That's a good move", Gus remarked. "Normally, that ability would be used to bring down the opponents' power levels, but you're using it for a smokescreen instead. Not too shabby."

"Why don't you just shut it?", Ben demanded. "Seriously!" His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Infinity Helios.

Yet, despite the brightness of the fire blast, the gloom hid it well. Infinity Helios couldn't detect the flames until they were almost literally on him. Infinity Helios had to evade, his FARBAS Infinity system healing any scorch marks, bit it was unknown whether or not Gus would get so lucky again.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600=1500, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 900)=6400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"We're not going to let up", Soon promised. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. In short, he looked like a storm of yellow colored death as he began a charge for his enemy.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900+500=1400, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 1500, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 900)=6900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

Infinity Helios began to growl. He could sense an incoming opponent, but couldn't tell from where due to the minimized visibility. Within a moment, his machinery suffered several slashes from Phantom Brontes's energy rings. The FARBAS system repaired that damage, as well, but Helios was unable to counterattack.

"No!", Gus yelled.

"Oh, yes", Robin countered. His Baku Pod got another ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

Cosmic Ingram became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward at an even greater velocity than he was just before, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Cosmic Ingram reached a high enough altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

Then, Cosmic Ingram began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity. Barrages of throwing stars made of that same kind of green energy shot down onto Infinity Helios, all while Cosmic Ingram was flying back down to strike at him.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 1500, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 900)=7500_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

However, as Ingram's attack neared Infinity Helios, the dark fog shrouding the area dissipated, revealing the Spectres' Bakugan. That was Gus's chance.

"I've had enough of this", Gus snapped. "You've had your fun. It's my turn." His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to more readily launch his upcoming finisher. "_Targeting system recalibrated. Begin attack._"

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

The lasers flew high into the air, before changing their course and angling back down, towards Cosmic Ingram and his attack. The lasers tracked onto the six, now acting like a barrage of heat seeking missiles.

The red missile like lasers connected with Ingram's barrage of throwing stars, with Infinity Helios easily winning. Then, several of the lasers connected with Ingram, the explosions flinging him back to the others.

The missiles were then redirected to target all of Helios's enemies.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400-600=800, Mystic Elico: 900-600=300, Cosmic Ingram: 1500-600=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 1500-600=900, Alpha Percival: 1300-600=700, Flare Wilda: 900-600=300)=3900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"Hang on, I've got this!", Noah volunteered. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

The rest of the lasers impacted the obsidian wall, which was suddenly in their path, and exploded against it. In the end, the lasers took out the wall, but the Spectres suffered no more damage.

_(Phantom Brontes: 800+600=1400, Mystic Elico: 300+600=900, Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600=1500, Alpha Percival: 700+600=1300, Flare Wilda: 300+600+400=1300)=7900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"I hope you like water", Jack said. His Baku Pod generated another ability. "If you do, you'll love this. **Ability Activate! Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and lake below only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Mystic Elico: 900+900=1800, Cosmic Ingram: 1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 1500, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 1300)=8800_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

The storm raged all around Infinity Helios, damaging his systems almost as quickly as FARBAS Infinity was able to repair them. The cyborg Bakugan growled in unintelligent anger. After a while, the storm died down. Infinity Helios was still standing strong.

"How much more power do we need?", Jack complained. "C'mon! How did that do nothing?"

"You just need more power", Ben said. "I'll show you!" His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Fire Surge!**"

The orange glow within Turbine Dragonoid's mouth returned, intensifying far beyond what it was before.

Turbine Dragonoid's body began to emit a red aura, but it was quickly transferred to his mouth, powering up the attack even further. His eyes blazed red.

Then, he released the attack again. A blast of fire, to exceed anything else achieved earlier that day, was unleashed, spreading out in front of Dragonoid like a storm of flames. There was very little time to react.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800, Cosmic Ingram: 1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 1500+800=2300, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 1300)=9600_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"Try that!", Ben yelled.

"I believe that I will." Gus's statement was accompanied by his sneer. He reached out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Warmonger!**"

As the Gate Card below opened, the large blast of fire ever nearing Infinity Helios's position slowly whittled down to a harmless stream of energy. Then, the energy connected with Helios, but did no damage. It began incorporating itself into Helios's systems and strengthening his power.

At the same time, all of the Spectres' Bakugan were helpless to stop as black tendrils shot out from the Gate Card, wrapping around them all. Energy began to leech out of them all, joining Helios's power before the tendrils went away.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400-500=900, Mystic Elico: 1800-900=900, Cosmic Ingram: 1500-600=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 2300-1400=900, Alpha Percival: 1300-400=900, Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200+500+900+600+1400+400+400=5400_

"He took all of our excess power", Soon said. "Last round, he convinced us that lowering his power level was useless. We tried to increase our power instead, but he turned it to his advantage."

"He psyched us out", Jack said.

"And now we're evenly matched in points", Ben growled.

"Not to mention that we can't bring his down", Chris groaned.

"And now, I'll get ahead of you", Gus added in. His Baku Pod activated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Camo Abyss!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to surge even more intensely with power, his energy aura heightening even more. His form let out a comparatively mild pulse of energy, one that was blue, that buffeted his six opponents.

Then, Infinity Helios's body shimmered in and out of sight, like a mirage, until his form utterly disappeared from view.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 5400+600=6000_

"What? Where'd he go?", Noah said.

Then, after Noah spoke, Mystic Elico was flung into the air out of nowhere, colliding with the airborne Cosmic Ingram. The two Bakugan crashed to the ground hard, growling likely as they got back up.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?", Jack yelled.

"Infinity Helios must be using a stealth attack", said Soon. "It's the only logical explanation."

"I don't think stealth is a Pyrus trick", Ben said.

"It isn't", Gus admitted. "Camo Abyss is an _Aquos_ ability."

"No way!", Chris gasped.

"Looks like your instincts were right about Infinity Helios", Robin told Noah. "He _isn't_ just restricted to Pyrus. Guess you can say 'I told you so.' "

"I really hoped I was wrong", Noah admitted. "This just got a lot harder."

"Why don't I show you a bit more?", Gus mockingly asked, having his Baku Pod shine another ability. "**Ability Activate! Cyclone Havoc!**"

With a small ripple in the air, Infinity Helios suddenly reappeared into other view. His Aquos ability was canceled, but the Spectres had no time to react before the next attack began.

Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the ceiling of the chamber, consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900-600=300, Flare Wilda: 900)=4900_

_Infinity Helios: 6000+600=6600_

"That tornado… is gonna tear us apart!", Jack cried out. "That's gotta be a Ventus ability!"

"This shouldn't be too hard to defuse", Soon said. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally despite the barrage he was enduring. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

When the shockwave reached each of the Spectres' Bakugan, they glowed their Attribute colors with powerful auras. Conversely, when it met the twister, the tornado disappeared without warning, canceling the ability.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 900+400=1300, Cosmic Ingram: 900+400=1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+400=1300, Alpha Percival: 300+600+400=1300, Flare Wilda: 900+400=1300)=7800_

_Infinity Helios: 6600-600=6000_

"Do you really _still_ think giving your team extra power will help? Pathetic!", Gus ridiculed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Demon!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes glared at the opposition's respective auras of Attributed power, flaring up against their common and powerful enemy. Ther cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide.

Then, the Attributed auras began to seep from their origin Bakugan and on a course towards Infinity Helios. Six streams of energy went through the air and went into Helios's maw. His black aura flared up, more powerfully than ever before.

"What happening to them?", Noah questioned.

"Gravity Demon is a potent Darkus ability that absorbs the power of the opponent's latest ability for Infinity Helios", Gus said with a growing smirk. "Considering how many power levels that ability increased… you're in trouble."

_(Phantom Brontes: 1300-400=900, Mystic Elico: 1300-400=900, Cosmic Ingram: 1300-400=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300-400=900, Alpha Percival: 1300-400=900, Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 6000+2400=8400_

"How much power can one Bakugan contain?", Robin demanded. "That much should be overloading him!"

" 'Infinity Helios' isn't just a fancy name", Gus pointed out. "It's a _declaration_. Infinity Helios can contain and control INFINITE power. And I'll use it to utterly devastate you and your Bakugan!" His Baku Pod formed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Plasmatic Surge!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 8400+300(×7)=10500_

"No! How'd he get so much power!?", Jack demanded.

"With Plasmatic Surge, powerful Haos energies heighten Infinity Helios's power level in relation to the number of combatants on the field, friend _or_ foe", Gus explained. "So once again, your strengths are your undoings."

"That's… that's impossible", Soon gasped. "The sheer power of that Bakugan… we must bring it down!"

"We can't!", Robin replied in anger. "That stupid FARBAS thing will just bring it back up!"

"Wait…", Chris said, replaying the battle briefly in her mind. Then, her eyes lit up with an idea. "Oh! I know a way to bring it down!", she exclaimed.

"What're they up to?", Gus wondered.

"Yep. This will do it", Chris confirmed. Her Baku Pod formed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival let out a deafening shriek, the sound rolling across the chamber and echoing off the walls before he began. His cape began to seemingly dissolve into a thick dark energy. That energy began to seep into the still active Gate Card.

As the dark energy went into the card, it began to speak throughout it, corrupting the Gate Card. Within a moment, the card dimmed.

Helios weakly groaned as a massive amount of energy was drained from his body, going into his six opponents. They each glowed mightily, the power that the Gate Card stole now returned to them.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900+500=1400, Mystic Elico: 900+900=1800, Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+1400=2300, Alpha Percival: 900+400+400=1700, Flare Wilda: 900+400=1300)=10000_

_Infinity Helios: 10500-4200=6300_

"No!", Gus exclaimed. "You took away the Gate Card's effects!"

"What's the matter?", Jack taunted. "Afraid your 'Ultimate Bakugan' isn't good enough anymore? Elico!"

Mystic Elico then let a bright multicolored glow to overtake him, blinding Marucho and Blast Elico from viewing him. His body began to alter from the Attribute change. Mystic Elico's glow slowly died down, revealing a dark purple complexion. The Attribute symbol on his chest was the one for Darkus.

"Let's take him!", Jack called out. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Shade Nightmare!**"

Mystic Elico put both of his hands together, channeling his energies into them both at the same time. The concentrated energy only condensed ever more, to the point where the Darkus power spread throughout Elico's arms.

Then, Mystic Elico spread out both of his arms, which was the needed catalyst to release the dark energy. A power shockwave of dark energy ripped through the air, heading right for Infinity Helios.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800+500=2300, Cosmic Ingram: 1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 2300, Alpha Percival: 1700, Flare Wilda: 1300)=10500_

_Infinity Helios: 6300_

"I won't let it be that easy", Gus exclaimed. His Baku Pod shone another ability into appearance quickly. "**Ability Activate! Warfire!**"

Infinity Helios opened his maw, raising his head to aim at a spot above the Spectres' Bakugan. His mouth filled up with bright red flames and energy, but they condensed into a high intensity sphere of red fires.

Then, Infinity Helios shot the high intensity fireball at his targeted spot, the heat palpable even to the Spectres as it reached that spot. Then, the fireball broke apart above each of the opposing Bakugan, sending small bursts of fire and energy in all directions.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400-500=900, Mystic Elico: 2300-500=1800, Cosmic Ingram: 1500-500=1000, Turbine Dragonoid: 2300-500=1800, Alpha Percival: 1700-500=1200, Flare Wilda: 1300-500=800)=7500_

_Infinity Helios: 6300+500=6800_

The fire and energy bursts connected with the dark shockwave, making a huge collision centerfield. In the end, it was a stalemate.

"We can't… keep this up… much longer", Noah gasped. "He's just too powerful."

"We can't lose", Chris said. "Who knows what he'll do to us now if he gets the chance!"

"Yeah, we need to split!", Jack agreed, and the others grunted affirmation.

"We don't necessarily have to _beat_ him", Soon proposed.

"Yeah, we just need to find an opening and get out of here", robin picked up where Soon left off.

"Leave that to me!", Noah volunteered.

"Kid?", Ben questioned.

"I can do this. I know it!" Noah had another ability readied by his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Cannon Lock!**"

Once more, Flare Wilda turned himself to face Infinity Helios and spread out his palms. The cavities on his hands began to glow a harsh orange color as Wilda began to power up his attack.

The air was cold and unmoving around Wilda for several moments before Wilda shot out a pair of large energy orbs, straight at Helios. The two orbs were then sent through the air, moving as fast as a modern cannon's projectile on a straight path towards Helios.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 1800, Cosmic Ingram: 1000, Turbine Dragonoid: 1800, Alpha Percival: 1200, Flare Wilda: 800+500=1300)=8000_

_Infinity Helios: 6800_

"You know what? Enough is enough", Gus declared. His Baku Pod generated one more ability. "And this is more than enough! **Ability Activate! Quake Impulse!**"

Infinity Helios's form began to glow in yet another aura, this one having the orange coloring of Subterra. He roared for the umpteenth time that battle as the aura speak out in a 360 degree shockwave.

The shockwave knocked back the energy orbs that Flare Wilda had fired, redirecting them back on the direction they came from. They didn't hit any Bakugan, only crashing into the wall.

Then, the ground began to shake. The whole chamber began to vibrate at an increasingly intense pace. The Spectres' Bakugan were finally tiring out, the battle having a heavy toll on them.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900-400=500, Mystic Elico: 1800-400=1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1000-400=600, Turbine Dragonoid: 1800-400=1400, Alpha Percival: 1200-400=800, Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900)=5600_

_Infinity Helios: 6800+400=7200_

"He's making an earthquake? _Here?!_", Chris gasped.

"We'll be buried alive!", Robin exclaimed.

"No!", Noah shouted, gesturing to the wall. The others then noticed.

The reinforced door that had sealed off the tunnel from the main chamber to the outside was blown open, as if by a massive bomb. The edges were smoking, even then.

"You got us an escape route", Chris said. "Thanks, Noah!"

"Let's get outta here!", Ben hustled. He raised his hand, as did the others.

Then, each of the Spectres' Bakugan glowed their Attribute colors, shrinking down to ball forms and flying to the Spectres. Helios then emitted a deep black, going back to Gus.

"_Battle: terminated_", said all of the Baku Pods.

"You're running away?", Gus taunted.

"This was never about beating you!", Robin said. "Bye!"

Each of the Spectres ran down the opened hallway, escaping the madman. Gus considered following them, but ultimately refused.

"At this point, following them would be asking to get hurt. It'd be a waste of valuable time and energy."

He began to walk back to his lab, eyeing possible instability in the walls from the recent battle. They seemed solid.

"Of course, this bunker was meant to withstand nuclear weapons", Gus muttered. "I suppose it can also withstand a Bakugan battle."

As he neared his laboratories, his expression darkened. That battle was never meant to be necessary. The Spectres' Bakugan should have followed his orders from the first moment. He'd ensure that the mistake wouldn't be repeated in any other of his Bakugan army before synthesizing them.

It would delay his plans to make these modifications, but he wasn't concerned. Anyone who tried to stop him would have to face Infinity Helios first to do it. It would take longer, but his victory was still assured.

XXX

**And that is it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: well, you've just seen how potent Gus's new Bakugan is. That'd be a tough matchup. As for Sellon, it wouldn't be a very large role. But I'm considering it. **

**OO: well, as for Alice and her Bakugan, I'll have to delay that a bit more. Sorry. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the long wait. I had a small writer's block. But I'm back now! I really hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 10: Turmoil

The sky was still a dark haze, the stars just starting to fade in the early morning, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The only light in the sky was at the far horizon, which glowed a faint orange with the steadily rising sun.

Amidst the Battle Brawlers' camp, the eight present were sleeping in sleeping bags, somewhat comfortably. All except Shun, who had already risen.

Shun Kazami was skillfully leaping from tree to tree, ringing the clearing that the Brawlers used as a camping sight. As he did, all he could think about was how completely he had lost to Robin just yesterday.

He leapt out of the tree, delivering a crushing kick to a log he set up. The log split into two halves, and Shun wasn't even breathing hard.

"Tough night?"

Shun snapped his head, seeing Keith sitting up in his sleeping bag. He slowly stood up, as to avoid waking the others.

"I can't forgive myself for the loss", Shun said. "Robin beat me because I failed Ingram. If I had been a better battler in that battle…"

"What?", Keith asked. "You'd allow Ingram to overcome an adversary that is his better in every way?"

Shun didn't say anything, but his frown deepened.

"It wasn't you, Shun", Keith said. "Cosmic Ingram is just too far advanced from Typhoon Ingram. To win despite that… it would necessitate you being _absolutely_ perfect, _and_ Robin being _unrealistically_ stupid."

"What are you saying?", Shun said.

"It's not us", Keith said plainly. "In the end, the Brawlers are simply overmatched by the Spectres. Our consecutive losses to them more than prove that in my eye."

"Keith is right, Shun", Ingram agreed. "If anyone was deficient, it was me."

"We can always get better", Marucho said, walking up to them.

"Not in the way we need", Keith responded. "The key to a Bakugan's strength is evolution. You know this. Our enemies have Bakugan that are, put simply, higher evolved than our own. And our Bakugan cannot evolve any further; their genetic matrices have been compromised."

"So we're stuck in perpetual inferiority?", Shun questioned. "I won't believe that. I _can't_ believe it!"

"Believe it or not, the track record speaks for itself", Keith said plainly.

"What about Helios?", Marucho asked. "He's at the same level."

"In initial power level, yes", Keith agreed. "But I fear… not in battling prowess. Turbine Dragonoid was able to withstand Helios's full Battle Gear capacity without issue. If that type of strength is universal amongst them all, the Battle Brawlers may be becoming obsolete."

"Maybe…", Marucho admitted. "I always thought Elico's Attribute change was his greatest asset. But Mystic Elico has twice the options, _and_ he's more powerful just in general."

"I'm not willing to accept failure", Shun said fiercely. After Shun spoke, the sun began to rise on the horizon. The effects were instantaneous. The light fled across the sky, which was still dim but growing steadily brighter.

"It's not just about Gus anymore", Shun added. "They took Percival. Even _if_ we're overmatched, we won't retreat until we get him back."

"You bet we won't", Ace voiced agreement. Him and the others were rising, being woken from the intensity of the conversation. "He's counting on us."

"I won't leave a friend in the hands of a man like Gus", Volt declared. "Not after what he did to Brontes."

"Aw, you care!", Brontes cheered, jumping onto Volt's shoulder.

"That begs the question", Mira said. "What if Gus is doing the same thing to Percival as he did to Vulcan, Elico and Brontes? Using Chaos Ability X to force an evolution and force his loyalty, I mean."

"Then we'd have to fight a _newly evolved_ Percival", Baron said. "All while fending off the Spectres, too."

"That would be a fight I'm not sure we'd walk away from", Nemus stated.

"So, we should give up?", Helios challenged Nemus. "_Weakling_."

"We won't fail", Ace insisted. "We _won't_."

"We'd better get moving", Shun said. "We have a large surface area to cover, and talking won't get it done."

The Brawlers quickly broke their hastily set up camp, after a small breakfast that they brought with them, then set out in the wilderness. They were more or less walking aimlessly.

"If we split up, we could cover more ground", Baron suggested after 20 minutes of fruitless searching.

"We'd also be exposing ourselves to another divide and conquer ambush", Mira added. "_I'd_ rather not take the chance."

"Yeah, neither would I", Baron agreed after a moment's consideration. They stuck together without argument.

Another 15 minutes later, they still found nothing of note. A few small animals, obviously trees, and some larger hills. But their search pattern wasn't finding anything hinting at where Gus was based at.

Then, Shun held up his hand, causing the group to halt. "There's rustling in the greenery. Off to the left."

The other Brawlers listened, but couldn't detect it. "When did you become a wilderness survival expert?", Baron asked, only partially serious.

"Last year", Shun answered. "The sound might be a large animal… no, _several_ large animals. Heading near us, but they won't cross our path."

"That's good", Marucho said. "Wait, I hear it now. And is that… talking?"

Keith winced his eyes. "I think I hear Ben."

"The Spectres", Mira said. "We're not going to be able to avoid battle."

Shun agreed with a curt nod. "_We'll_ get the drop on _them_ this time."

XXX

The six members of the Spectres were running down the forests in a straight shot. They had no particular direction or destination. Their only objective was to get as far away as possible from Gus Grav's bunker of nightmares.

"Run… we've gotta run!", Robin panted.

"What if… he's coming after us?", Jack questioned, none of them slowing down. "With… _that_?"

They all knew what he was talking about. If they were all so warmed from their adrenaline fueled run, they would've shivered in fright at the concept. They somehow picked up speed.

"We never… should've… made this deal", Noah said. His pace started to slow drastically, his adrenaline worn off.

"No way… to know", Soon gasped.

"Keep… moving", Chris gasped.

"I can't…", Noah groaned. He collapsed on the ground, panting and heaving for breath on the ground.

"Ah, come on, kid", Ben groaned. "We can't stop here."

"Can't we just… take a small break?", Noah pleaded. "We can't… run forever."

It didn't really matter what the others thought. The whole group, Ben included, collapsed as well, breathing heavily.

"Ok… just a minute", Ben allowed. It was only perceived as a formality, though. They were already taking that minute.

As they were breathing hard, it was Jack who broke the silence. "Holy crud… we're still alive", he gasped, finally processing what happened in their battle with Gus.

"Yeah… we got away from him", Chris said. "We're alive!"

"We're lucky", Robin stated. "We're freaking lucky to have escaped that battle alive. Much more so to do it in one piece."

" 'Lucky' is a gross understatement", Soon replied. "We were extremely fortunate to have escaped him."

"Don't mention it", Noah said. "We should keep moving. I think I can stand now."

Suddenly, before any of the Spectres could move, eight figures moved out of the trees, completely encircling them. Ben stood up and balled his fists, but was swiftly taken down by one of the attackers. Ben looked and saw a mess of black hair on his attacker.

"Looking for us?", he said in a dark tone. "Well, here we are."

"Shun?", Ben groaned. "The Battle Brawlers?"

The rest of the Brawlers slowly closed in, cutting off escape. But the Spectres either didn't seem to be worried. By the contrast; they looked greatly relieved by the Brawlers' appearance.

"You've got to get us out of here!", Jack pleaded with the Brawlers.

"Wait… what?", Marucho asked, suddenly confused. "Weren't you coming to fight us?"

"No. Not this time", Robin said, holding his hands up in surrender. "We're not trying to pick a fight. Honest."

"And we should believe you, because…", Volt trailed off, the question obvious.

"If we were trying to fight, we'd be battling now", Ben growled a response. "You've fought us enough times to know that."

Ace wasn't having any of it. "It's far too late to play pacifist!", Ace shouted, absolutely livid at all the Spectres. His angry gaze was solely for Chris. "Where's Percival?!"

"Wow…", Chris muttered. "You guys really have strong partnerships with your Bakugan."

"Where?!", Ace yelled.

"We'll tell you", Noah promised, stepping into the conversation. "We'll tell you everything. You need to know. You _deserve_ to know."

"And why should we believe you?", Volt asked. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"We're just going to tell you information", Noah said. "You can do whatever you want with it."

"But I guarantee that if you go after Gus, it _will _be a death trap", Robin added. "Noah, you were there for more of it than the rest of us. Why don't you explain?"

"Yeah, I'll do that", Noah agreed. "You guys might want to sit down for this. It's a long story."

"We'll stand", Shun said, neutrally.

Noah took a deep breath. "It really started with me. My battle against… Mira, right?"

"That's right", Mira confirmed.

"She said some things that got me thinking… and her Bakugan was so _angry_, that it couldn't have come from nowhere. I had to find out what Gus wasn't telling us. So I snuck into some places that Gus didn't want us Spectres to see. What I saw… the stuff of nightmares."

"Elaborate, if you can", Keith requested of Noah. "What kind of nightmares?"

"Bakugan", Noah said. "A horrible army of ultra evolved Bakugan, each one just as powerful as the ones you've seen _us_ use."

"What kind of numbers?", Shun asked. "What are we dealing with?"

"_Dozens_. No, _hundreds_", Noah struggled to remember how many. "I didn't really have time to count. If they're unleashed, I don't think they _can_ be stopped. There's too many, and they're too powerful."

"That's not even the real threat", Ben took over. "We haven't even gotten to Gus's most powerful weapon."

"More powerful than the Bakugan _you _have?", Dan asked.

"Much more", Ben confirmed.

"Another Bakugan?", Keith assumed.

"I think it's best we let the recorded data speak in our place", Soon suggested.

Like in Interspace, the Baku Pods had automatically recorded the battle between the Spectres and Gus. The data of Infinity Helios would be far more convincing of the cyborg Bakugan's existence than the Spectres could be.

After a few minutes that the Brawlers took to review the data even they were left aghast.

Marucho was the first to speak up. "To think even _he'd_ go so far." He was disgusted.

"To think he'd make a mockery of _my_ power like this!", Helios raged. "I won't accept it! I'll destroy that imposter!"

"The Brawlers have encountered machinery that can mimick Bakugan might", Keith said. "It's derived from Vestal technology. But combining such circuitry to a fully evolved Bakugan to further augment their powers… it's something that only a few beings would even consider. Gus somehow made it _reality_." He looked very troubled.

"Capable of using every Attribute at once?" Shun could barely believe it, and he was looking at the data. "A repair system that remains active throughout the round? Gus didn't waste any expense with this."

"If he had something so powerful, why bother grabbing these Spectres as his proxies?", Volt asked. "He could've easily taken us down with this thing alone."

"He has larger plans than just revenge", Keith said. "All this time, his plans are unchanged. I see that now. He is going to use his new Bakugan army to obliterate all resistance and conquer the universe."

"How could you know that?", Dan asked.

"Because he's spent his entire life trying to realize _my_ old dream", Keith said. "I thought once he escaped, he was focused solely on revenge against the Brawlers. But he still is trying to take over the universe with the ultimate power. He is still trying to be Spectra. The fact that he made a _Helios_ his personal Bakugan is proof of this."

"One last thing", Ace stepped in. "You never answered _my_ question: Where is Percival?"

Chris shrewd her lip, then answered. "In Gus's possession. He did something to the Bakugan, Made it… change. Evolve, but differently."

"He also made Percival a lot more savage", Noah said. "I don't think he's even _sentient_ anymore. It was like starting at a beast."

"Chaos Ability X", Keith derived. "Our worst fears for Percival have been realized."

"No", Mira whispered. "Ace…"

"Why are we still talking?", Ace questioned. His fist was clenched in fury and determination. "Percival needs our help!"

"Stand down", Shun commanded Ace. Then, he glanced at Chris. "Is the transformation complete?"

"Yes", Chris answered.

"Then we're already too late", Shun surmised.

"Percival won't let us help him", Vulcan muttered. "He'll battle us with all the strength in his body. He won't have a choice. I would know."

"Ace, if we go now, we'll only find ourselves in a death trap", Shun said bitterly. "The Spectres, with all their power, could barely survive _two_ rounds with Infinity Helios. We'd be annihilated within _one_."

"But we can't just leave him!", Ace protested.

"I'm with Ace", Dan declared. "We never leave a teammate behind!"

"According to their testimony," Shun began, "which there isn't a real reason to doubt, we'd be outmatched, outnumbered, and outgunned. I severely doubt we'll catch Gus by surprise. I can't figure out a way to survive in Gus's domain."

"There is none", Keith said solemnly. "Gus would like nothing more than to cut us down before conquering the universe. We'd simply be playing into his hands to go to him."

"So, what's your _brilliant_ plan?", Dan asked, sarcasm noticeable and noticed.

"I… I don't know", Keith admitted.

"Ahem", Jack fake coughed to get the Brawlers' attention. They all turned to him. "Maybe you guys could discuss your 'saving the world' stuff _after_ getting us the heck outta here?"

"And why would we do that?", Volt asked coldly. "From where I'm standing, this is mainly _your_ fault."

"No, no, no!", Chris exclaimed. "You've got to get us out of here!"

"We don't want to be involved in this anymore", Robin said. "We got involved, and it was s huge mistake. Look, we won't get in your way anymore. But don't expect us to help."

"We need all the help we can get", Dan said. "Look, I get you're afraid…"

"No, you don't!", Jack protested. "You Brawlers are used to worlds at stake battles. We're not! We were only in this to beat you!"

"You're probably the only ones with the power to stand a chance against that cyborg Bakugan", Shun noted.

"We _tried_", Chris said. "He thrashed us."

"I can think of a couple reasons for that", Keith said. "There are several explanations for your loss against Gus."

"Do tell", Mira said.

"Reviewing the data of the battle, I can detect a flaw with their combined strategy", Keith said. "Almost no cohesion. They attacked singularly, instead of working together. This gave Infinity Helios enough time to recover between attacks."

"I can concur with that", Marucho agreed. "That Bakugan's recovery time is incredible. There's almost no blind spots."

"The second, and perhaps more important reason for your failure," Keith continued, "is in your mindset."

"Huh?", Ben questioned.

"You weren't fighting to _win_. You were fighting to _survive_ and _escape_", Keith said. "Raw desperation fueled your battling, and as soon as you saw an opening, you retreated."

"So, you're saying if we fought to win, we'd have had a better chance?", Ben questioned. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?", Keith asked back. "Bakugan have been known to feed off the emotions and confidence of their battlers. It's part of what helps Bakugan evolve. Your desperation and hopes of mere escape might have had a negative impact on the battle performance of your own Bakugan."

"If you're trying to convince us to go back and challenge that thing again, you're wasting your time", Robin declared.

"There's no way I'm going back to face that monster!", Jack proclaimed.

"And there's _nothing_ you can do to convince us otherwise", Soon added.

Shun grit his teeth in frustration. He was hoping that their former adversaries would either have the morality to get back in the fight, or the common sense to Radcliffe that running and hiding were not viable long term plans. But, at the end of the day, they were just a group of scared teenagers. "Then we don't have a choice", he said, defeated. "Marucho, transport us back to your mansion."

"_What?!_", Ace exclaimed. "We're running away?"

"Without the Spectres helping us, we don't have the power to break through Gus's defenses", Shun explained. "It'd be a total suicide mission."

"But-", Ace began a protest, but realized that, logically, Shun was right. They'd need several miracles to _survive_ an attempt, much less _succeed_. Cutting their losses and retreating was their best option.

"We won't give up on Percival", Shun promised. "We'll find a way to free him. Whatever it takes."

"I'd wager that Gus will include Percival in his initial attack, just to draw us out", Keith said. "In that case, we can isolate Percival and recapture him. It may be our best plan."

"Yeah. That might work", Ace agreed.

"In any case, I got a signal to our Dimensional Transporter System", Marucho said. "And… here we go!"

A portal opened up near them all, the air around it crackling with a few volts of dimensional energy. The Spectres all ran up to and through the portal, save one.

Noah hadn't contributed much to the conversation once he was done explaining their side. He was deep in thought.

The Brawlers began to enter the portal, but Mira stayed behind.

"You ok?", Mira asked Noah.

"I get why we need to leave", Noah said. "But leaving Percival a raging monster, under _his_ control… it feels wrong. Cruel."

Mira's expression softened. "The others don't share that sentiment", she said.

"They weren't there to see Percival's transformation. I was", Noah replied. "He was in pain. He was pleading for me to help him." Noah blinked tears out of his eyes. "And I couldn't. I couldn't help him. I couldn't even get him out of Gus's possession. And now, we're abandoning him to who knows what. It feels wrong."

"Morally, it may be wrong", Mira agreed. "But we don't have the strength to infiltrate Gus's compound, in light of the information you gave us. We need to regroup our strength."

"I get that", Noah agreed. "All right. Let's go."

Mira and Noah walked into the portal, which only then closed behind them.

XXX

It was in a large underground chamber, with the four walls lined with several computers, and each computer was holding four Bakugan on standby. Gus was hard at work at the central monitor. His face was one of anger and intense concentration.

He couldn't help but think about what happened in the beginning of his battle against the Spectres. When he commanded their Bakugan to destroy the Spectres, it should've activated the subconscious commands and _made_ them obey. But that didn't happen. Instead, all six actively refused.

This was a complication he hadn't even conceived to be possible… until it happened. Had it been limited to only _one_ of the Bakugan, it would've been acceptable. Gus could dismiss it as a rare instance of faulty programming. But, considering all six refused his orders, it could _not_ be ignored. It could prove the single most dangerous threat to his plans, even more so than the Brawlers, Spectres, or both teams working together to battle him. If his army did not obey him, his reign would be over before it even began.

No. Gus needed to ensure the rest of the Bakugan _would_ obey. He'd have to take more extreme measures to their physiology to ensure their obedience.

His new plan was to have each Bakugan altered to respond and obey an encrypted command frequency that would compel them to do whatever Gus commanded. That frequency would originate from his bunker, and be carried over throughout the universe from transponders. He had the tools to make such a signal; the challenge was to alter the Bakugan, so he kept them in digital stasis.

He had already spent three straight hours trying to make the alteration. Progress was slow, and it pissed him off.

At this time, Gus should have already unleashed his armies. Their battling prowess had been fully analyzed, thanks to the Spectres, and were recorded to be even greater than Gus originally estimated. He should have conquered a large portion of the universe by now. But because of a complication he literally _did not conceive_, he _still_ had to hide away in his bunker to scramble together a solution. While the Battle Brawlers were in his backyard, trying to hunt him down!

He would have liked nothing more than to go outside and give the Brawlers the same taste of true power that he gave the Spectres. However, that would sacrifice time he didn't want to throw away.

Once he was ready to unleash his army, the Battle Brawlers would be overwhelmed, anyway. There was no need for Gus to destroy them _personally_. He just needed to finish his alterations.

"It would probably be best if I had a signal transponder with me, at all times", Gus mused to himself. "That way, there's no way any of my Bakugan would attack me by mistake."

He had an idea for the design of such a device for his person to carry. A callback to his past. Something that Keith destroyed, in a physical way and literal one. It would be nothing short of poetic to bring it back.

The screens of computers all around him then shimmered, updating the Bakugan they contained. All throughout the wall, there were 200 computers. Each one had four Bakugan. So, in total, he had 800 bakugan that were being updated with Gus's new loyalty protocols. Once unleashed, there'd be no stopping them.

In the center of the chamber, though, was the one Bakugan that Gus _couldn't_ update. The Bakugan formerly known as Knight Percival, before exposure to the Forbidden Card, Chaos Ability X.

Finally, Gus finished programming his update. Taking a moment to breathe, he went up to the mutated Bakugan. "Now, what am I to do with you?", he wondered aloud.

The mutated Percival looked down at Gus, but didn't growl. In fact, he showed no hostility at all.

Gus smirked. "Chaos Ability X is doing it's work properly. I don't need to alter _your_ programming."

The Bakugan made no response. The two mini heads lowered as much as possible, starting at Percival's new master.

"Now that my work with _them_ is done, I have some time for _you_." Gus smirked. "I wonder how the traitor Ace Grit will react, seeing your newfound perfection, Percival. I can almost _hear_ his whining about me 'turning you into a monster'. Pathetic."

He paused for a moment, struck by a small epiphany " 'Knight Percival' isn't any good for you anymore. You've _evolved_. I think a _new_ name is in order." He began to walk around, pacing while brainstorming. "It won't do for you to have a name showing the nobility of 'Knight' or 'Alpha'. Your evolutionary breed seems more… chaotic. Like a force of nature." He stopped walking, eyes lit with an idea. "Like a _cyclone_. Cyclone Percival. Yes, I like the sound of that."

He looked at Percival, who was still not in the least hostile. "Cyclone Percival, to me!"

The Bakugan glowed a dark purple coloring, finally going back to ball form. That ball form landed on the floor of the cage, and was then shot out of a dispenser and into Gus's hand.

"Another Bakugan for the stable", Gus said to himself. "Yes, this one will prove _excellent_ in drawing out the Brawlers. They won't be able to _resist_ trying to save their _good friend_. He chuckled. "Then you'll tear them apart! Hahaha!"

He let himself erupt into a mad cackle, marveling at the brilliance of his own plans. Within another two hours, the update would be finished. He may have been slightly delayed, but it really didn't matter. The advantage was his once again.

It was then that his computer gave another notification. Confused, Gus went up to it and opened the notified application.

That application was one to detect dimensional transportation within the area. It showed that a portal had just opened, with fourteen humanoids being transported away from the area.

"_Fourteen_? That's strange…", Gus mulled it over, until the answer came to him. "Ah, of course. The Brawlers must've stumbled upon the Spectres, and they convinced the Brawlers to retreat."

That was both a blessing _and _a curse, he realized. A blessing, because the Battle Brawlers had retreated from the area. They wouldn't even try to stop him. A curse, because he had officially lost his element of surprise. The Brawlers had connections all over the universe; it was now inevitable that they'd be warned of the danger Gus posed.

It hardly mattered. Gus had the power to shatter any defenses that could be set up. Now, it would only prove to be a slightly more entertaining battle. And Gus was fine with that, as he'd get front row seats.

A casual observer might call Gus overconfident. Gus saw himself as realistic. His army was a fighting force beyond anything ever seen before. They had power, coordination and ruthlessness in spades. Enough to conquer the entire universe, or at least the populated planets. The populations would be forced to serve him, or be annihilated.

"You may have fallen from the grips of your - no, _our_ destiny - but I won't let it be in vain", Gus murmured. "Even if the thing you became stands in my way every step of the path, I'll finish the journey. I _will_ realize our dream, Master Spectra. I vow it. With every ounce of my being, I vow to make your vision into reality."

XXX

In the center of a large room instantly recognizable to the Battle Brawlers as the communication room in Marucho's mansion, a portal opened up, sending small bolts of dimensional energy surging through the air. The fourteen battlers that comprised the Battle Brawlers and the Spectres jumped out of the portal, landing on the floor of the giant room.

The Spectres, save for one, awed at the decorations lining the walls. It was picturesque, especially considering they spent the last few days in the bleak dungeon of Gus's chamber. Only one of them looked totally indifferent to all of the decor.

"This is amazing", Chris awed.

"I've seen decoration as impressive before", Soon said, nonchalantly. She spent her whole life _surrounded_ by decor like this, and had recently tried her hardest to get _away_ from that. She wasn't exactly pleased with the style of Marakura Manor, but she expected it.

"Alright. None of you guys move", Marucho ordered.

Jack froze in place; he was already exiting the room to chack the mansion out. "Uh… I was just looking for the bathroom", he said sheepishly.

"House staff will show you to your rooms", Marucho said coolly. "You'll also be covered by two household security each at all times. _Three _for Ben."

"Don't trust us much?", Ben asked. He cracked a smirk. "I like this shrimp better already."

"What did we do?", Robin asked.

"I'm willing to accept that you're victims", Marucho said. "But you're also total strangers, and I'm not willing to have you prancing around in my house. Especially without supervision."

"I think it makes sense", Noah said.

"Great", Marucho said. He pressed a button on his Baku Pod, opening a comm to his mansion's staff. "Kato, I'm back. I have some guests. Could I have thirteen security guards in our communication room for them, please?"

"Of course, Master Marucho", Marucho's butler, Kato, replied on the Baku Pod. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"Not the best", Marucho admitted.

XXX

After a few minutes, the Spectres were escorted out of the room by a squad of security personnel. They readily left, allowing the Brawlers their own business.

They needed to warn their allies about the coming danger, which would require communication with Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia.

Keith, Mira, Ace, Baron and Volt were in an adjacent room, using their own technology to connect to Vestal authorities and inform them of the coming danger. It was known, but nonetheless unsaid, among the Brawlers that there wasn't really any kind of defense that Vestal could provide if Gus's threat was anywhere near the suspected scale, but it was their only option.

The human Brawlers were in the main communication room, in a talk with two Brawlers on different planets: Ren Krawler of Gundalia and Fabia Sheen of Neathia.

"We're transmitting the data of the Bakugan that we have", Marucho told the two of them, the others already explained what was going down. His hands were flying over the computer, sending the mentioned information.

"Got it", Fabia said. "Oh my… I was hoping this was some joke."

"As if I wasn't in deep enough trouble _already_", Ren grumbled.

"What are you talking about?", Dan asked.

"Gundalia still isn't completely stable. We're in the middle of civil war", Ren went on. "We have the strength to win, but not if this 'Gus' launches his attack." His face was troubled.

"Neathia still is nowhere near totally recovered from the last war", Fabia said solemnly. "We've repaired the three Security Shields, but we're not prepared to fight an opponent with this kind of strength. Even Barodius wasn't at this kind of level."

"Where's Alice?", Ren asked. "Why isn't she here?"

Shun was the one to answer. "She disappeared shortly after the war. No one's seen her for months."

"We can't expect her to help us here", Marucho continued.

"That's… unfortunate", Ren grimaced. "She was the only reason that Neathia survived the last war with its citizens' independence."

"Even if she was present, it wouldn't be enough", Shun said.

"Based off initial analysis and battle performance, these new Bakugan are on the same level as Blackout Hydranoid", Marucho reiterated. "We need a plan."

"We'll have to consolidate our forces", Ren strategized. "I can begin an extraction of Gundalia's residents to inside Neathia's shields, with your permission. Once Gus attacks, I'll pull the Gundalian military forces to Neathia, and we'll have a joint effort in stopping his advance."

"I'll have to ask my sister, but I'm sure she won't object to that plan", Fabia replied. "But what about your civil war?"

"There's a funny thing about common enemies that brings rival factions together", Ren said with a knowing smirk. "Neathia has defensive capabilities, and Gundalia has the power. It's our best chance."

"It is", Fabia said. "Thank you for the heads up, Battle Brawlers. We have a viable plan now. Now, it's just a matter of putting it into action. With a united effort, we will survive."

Others would collapse in despair, but the Battle Brawlers have fought with nigh impossible odds too many times, even the recent members. They don't collapse in despair. Not anymore.

But everyone present couldn't help but wonder if it would be enough. The Bakugan Gus had amassed was a threat beyond any before. They had no way of knowing if it was enough.

XXX

Gus sat at his main monitor, examining the progress of his Bakugan army's updating. In his hand were the ball forms of two different Bakugan. The metallic sphere of Infinity Helios, and the dark purple ball form of the newly dubbed Cyclone Percival.

The screen found, earning a smile from Gus. The control update was complete; his army was fully prepared for attack. It was annoying to delay his timetable. Undoubtedly, the Brawlers had constructed plans to counter him. But he was sure that his forces would overwhelm their defenses.

He stood up, smirking a wide grin. "It's about time", he said. "_Over_time, really. But now… I'm ready."

He pressed a single red button on the side of his keyboard. The effect was immediate. Red lights flashed through Gus's underground laboratory and each computer in the room was synthesizing the contained Bakugan with incredible speed.

"Let the invasion begin."

XXX

**And that is it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: I'll take into consideration your suggestion. That sounds like a neat little detail. **

**Guest WXYZ: No. I can't fix the link. It's more likely a problem with fanfiction, because there's no problem on my end. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been suffering from an extensive writer's block. But I'm back now. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 11: The Battle for Earth

Wardington City was a loud site any time of the day. The city was constantly alight with activity every which way: from the large spire in the center, the common tourist attraction known as Wardington Tower, to the streets surrounding that tower like Paris surrounds the Eiffel Tower, to the gargantuan Marakura Manor on the outskirts.

Years earlier, Wardington was ground zero for an invasion of Bakugan; Naga held the city under siege to claim the ultimate power for himself, being backed by an honor guard and an army of lesser Bakugan.

Yet now, practically no evidence of such an attack could be seen. The extensive damage that Wardington suffered during that ssiege had been repaired years ago. In contrast, the city was even more prevalent than before. Even the populace barely remembered the attack, excluding the once-battlers who helped fight it off with their own Bakugan. Most others, if asked, would more readily associate "Bakugan" to Bakugan Interspace than Naga's invasion.

The city stood a shining example of human perseverance against any kind of threat, no matter how large or otherworldly they may be. To those in the know, it was also a monument to humanity's utter ignorance: there were greater threats and more powerful Bakugan than Naga had been even in his prime. The kind of threats that could destroy Earth's independence without barely a fight.

It was only natural for Gus to go after Wardington City first. The symbol of perseverance would be torn down and replaced by a symbol of weakness and submission. It was to be his message to all of Earth. An example to teach them to fall in line. And the best thing about examples was that they were bestas a silent warning; witnesses were unnecessary to deliver that message.

And Gus Grav decided that he preferred it that way.

He looked over to the far side of the city from his high hill perch, looking at Marakura Manor. The dome glistened in the sunlight, reflecting some of it back to him even miles away. The Battle Brawlers and his former Spectres were the only ones on the planet capable of putting up an actual resistance to him. No one else had flesh and blood Bakugan. And there was a high chance that all the Brawlers were in that excessively sized building Marucho called a home. He'd wipe them put in his initial attack as a part of his example to Earth.

Breaking his stare at the mansion, Gus placed a small metallic capsule onto the ground. That capsule contained twenty one Bakugan: twenty of his regular army and the one Cyclone Percival. With a push of a button on his Baku Pod, Gus would launch the Bakugan into the air and down onto the city. Anarchy and havoc would reign supreme in Wardington City as his Bakugan reduced it to ashes.

Gus chuckled softly to himself, using his Bakugan to open a holo screen. It was only after he tapped a single button on that screen his chuckle became a full-blown laughter.

The capsule expanded, the top spot opening up a small cannon. With a loud "BANG!", the cannon shot a Bakugan high into the air. It showed it's true form as Cyclone Percival, and began to fly down to the city with a deafening screech.

The device repeated the process, unleashing Bakugan after Bakugan in a rapid fire sequence.

"Yes…", Gus murmured. Then, he exclaimed, "Go forth, my army! Burn that city to cinders! Leave nothing standing or intact!"

The twenty one Bakugan raced to the city, roaring, screaming and exclaiming bloody murder. Their intentions were exclusively total destruction and chaos against the humans and their city. Gus's will be obeyed.

XXX

It was a peaceful day at Wardington Park. The bustling city surrounded the greenery, but it nonetheless retained a peaceful atmosphere around it.

By the shores of an artificial lake, a dozen small children were running around, playing tag and otherwise having a blast. Their laughter could be heard clearly a quarter mile away.

A small family of a mother, father and teen daughter was reclining on a bench beside a walking path. They were just enjoying the peaceful air and calm weather.

It was the picture of tranquility, until it was ruined.

It began when a loud screech sounded throughout the city, echoing off the buildings and startling every resident and visitor.

There was barely even a second before another deafening howl shook the city to its core, then another, and another.

By the edge of the lake, the children stopped their game and looked at the source of the disturbance. They held looks of horror; many shrieked aloud at what they saw.

Gargantuan creatures were descending upon them from the northern edge of the city. Their colors and shapes varied heavily; but anyone could recognize them as Bakugan.

Cries of horror and disarray rang all throughout the city.

"Oh no. No!"

"Monsters! Mommy, monsters!"

"It'll be ok, sweetie. We'll be ok!"

"Help! Somebody, help!"

"Greetings, citizens of Wardington!", a loud voice boomed throughout the city.

All at once, every electronic screen began to fizz, the image showing a young man with olive skin and blue hair. His rites were covered by a strange hawk-like mask with blazing red eyes, and he had a wicked smile on his face.

"It's only fitting for you to know the face of your destroyer", the man said. "You nat refer to me as… Spectra."

XXX

The Battle Brawlers had quickly assembled in Marucho's communication room. They managed to catch the beginning of the transmission.

"I have come to form an intergalactic empire", Gus was saying. "This city once stood against an army of Bakugan, and survived. You will not survive me." His voice grew harsher, more demeaning. "My army of Bakugan is beyond anything the universe has ever seen. If you have any hope of beating me, you'd serve yourselves best by extinguishing that hope _before_ you watch everything you love burn to ashes." Then, his tone belied only cruelty. "I do not care for any of you. Young or old, rich or poor, strong or weak. You are all nothing to me. And as your city becomes mere memory, this planet will submit to the greatest conqueror in the universe!" At the end of his proclamation, he used a jeering tone. "And remember throughout all of this, that the Bakugan Battle Brawlers are responsible!"

The screen fizzed, the image of Gus finally disappearing.

"He's remade the mask", Keith said, sounding disappointed. "He even calls himself Spectra. Even after all this time, he's obsessed with my old persona."

"Why would he go after Wardington?", Volt wondered.

"He's sending a message, like he said", Shun said. "Wardington successfully warded off a Bakugan assault before, with our help. He's making sure the Earth knows history won't repeat itself."

"We're getting some long distance scanning of the Bakugan", Marucho inputted. The screen began showing statistics of some of the Bakugan: the ones not encountered yet.

Ace gawked at the image of Cyclone Percival, whose two miniature heads shot a blast of dark energy to destabilize the foundations of a tower. "What did Gus _do _to Percival?!", he raged.

Marucho found himself gazing at another Bakugan. It was the figure of a humanoid female, with navy blue and webbed feet and hands. The navy blue went up to the elbows and knees; the rest of the limbs were covered by a metallic sheen. It had a long, royal blue tail. On the stomach was a large purple/pink jewel. The rest of the chest was a royal blue skirt and a navy blue top. The pale face had a metallic hat, connected to two metal wings with some light blue coloring.

As the video progressed, the Bakugan shone a multicolored light, then revealed itself with a red and orange coloring. It held out both hands, and used them both to blast a building to rubble. "Elfin…", Marucho couldn't help but say, his voice hollow. The Bakugan he was looking at was obviously a version of Elfin, a deceased friend of his.

Mira was looking at the image of another Bakugan. It was a colossal figure, standing up to half Wardington Tower's height, far higher than the other Bakugan. The Bakugan had bulk to spare, with a heavy armor on his chest, limbs and head. The helmet had two Viking horns attached to it.

"He made an ultimate version of Vulcan", Mira noted. The Vulcan raised a closed fist, and formed an orange energy construct of the armored fist. He sent the fist at a building, and the construct destroyed the entire building. "It's different. It's like this one fused with the armor. It's a lot bigger and stronger than even Rex Vulcan."

Even Shun found himself staring at a screen. It wasn't a Bakugan of his, though. He recognized the Bakugan by every detail nonetheless.

Five dark purple heads, with five long necks and five tails. There were eight large and bulky wings. The belly was hard and scaly.

Of course Shun knew that Bakugan. "Blackout Hydranoid…", he murmured.

It was only at that moment the true horror of what they were facing caught up to him. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but was only partially successful.

"What are we going to do?", Mira asked.

Shun knew what he had to do. He was the leader; he had to take charge and act like it. "We have two priorities", Shun said. "The first one is to get as many civilians out of harm's way as possible. These Bakugan won't stop to key civilians evacuate. Second priority is getting to Percival and getting him back."

"What about the Spectres?", Dan asked.

"If they were willing, they'd be a big help", Shun said. "But they're not willing, and we don't have the time to coddle them."

"Actually," Keith began, "might I suggest leaving Volt with them?"

"Why?", Mira asked.

"Of us all, Volt has the best chance of getting through to them", Keith said. "Zenoheld led him on with a series of half-truths and lies to commit horrendous acts, like Gus did with them. If anyone can spur them to act, Volt can."

Shun considered that. "Volt, can you do it?"

"I can", Volt said.

"Alright", Shun said. "Try not to be too hard on them. They're scared kids. The rest of us, let's go. We're wasting time!"

The Brawlers moved out. Seven of them went to do what they could to hold off the Bakugan. One went to the Spectres, to try to gain their help.

They'd do all they could. But their subconscious worry was that any accomplishments would only _delay_ the coming Armageddon. And Armageddon was rapidly approaching.

XXX

Wardington City was plunged into total riot. The buildings that were destroyed or completely destabilized were few and far between. Anywhere one could run to, powerful Bakugan were causing mass destruction through their sheer strength and energy blasts. They were acting on Gus's behalf by orchestrating the chaos.

A group of around twenty civilians found themselves in the middle of a decimated street, but could not proceed due to being cornered by a Turbine Dragonoid and a Mystic Elico. These civilians were at the mercy of Gus's Bakugan, and they had no mercy.

The Turbine Dragonoid opened up his mouth, flames raging inside the maw as he glared down at the civilians. Some of the humans wept in hopeless despair, but a few looked defiant in the face of certain doom.

At the last second before the dragon unleashed the fires onto the human group, a loud and clear voice rang out. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Accelerate!**"

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a glowing green blur appeared and dashed near the monstrous dragon creature. The Turbine Dragonoid growled in pain and canceled his attack as green slash marks formed on his upper body.

It wasn't over. The green blur returned, slashing the Dragonoid again and again, until he finally glowed red and shrunk to an incredibly small shape. That red sphere flew back to the area it had swarmed from with all the others.

Mystic Elico readied himself for a confrontation, but was still caught unawares when another voice called out.

"**Ability Activate! Hyper Impact!**"

Turning to the direction of the voice, the Mystic Elico was confronted by the sight of two metal gauntlets, literally rocketing towards him. Mystic Elico tried to evade the attack, but the gauntlets altered their course and struck Elico regardless.

After ten consecutive and unrelenting hits from the gauntlets, Mystic Elico emitted a bright blue color and went to the same ball form as Turbine Dragonoid, even returning to the same place as its comrade.

The gauntlets rocketed back to its source, which was the heavily armored Rex Vulcan. The gauntlets places themselves back on his frail arms.

It was then that the green blur showed down, right next to the harassed humans. It was Typhoon Ingram, with his Battle Sabre already equipped.

"Are you all right?", Ingram asked.

Two figures raced to the group, from the shoulders of the savior Bakugan: Shun and Mira, respectively.

"Those Bakugan were just as tough as we expected", Mira noted, mainly to herself. "If we didn't have the element of surprise, or if we let them recover at all, we may not have beaten them. And there are just _so_ many."

"We'll use everything in our power to get you to a safe haven", Shun promised aloud.

"What 'safe haven'?", one of the civilians asked. "Wardington is a war zone, and we're in the middle of it!"

"Where is 'safe' in a situation like this?", another ridiculed.

"We're going to evacuate you out of the city", Mira said, forcing confidence in her attitude to calm down the traumatized people.

"Ingram and I will get you guys out of here", Shun volunteered. "Mira, you rendezvous with Baron, Dan and Ace. They might need a little backup."

"I'm on it", Mira said, getting on Vulcan and flying away. The rest climbed onto Ingram, but were hesitant to trust a creature that seemed so much like the ones that just attacked them.

"Are you sure he won't… go berserk?", the question was raised.

Shun gave an assuring smile. "Positive", he said. The civilians secured themselves on Ingram before Shun proceeded. "Brace yourselves! Ingram, let's go!"

Ingram bat his wings to acquire force, taking off, flying high into the air and speeding to escape the carnage. He flew to a small clearing in the forest of Wardington's western edge. That clearing already contained over ten dozen refugees.

Ingram landed, and the civilians he was carrying unloaded themselves. One of them keeled over and threw up on the spot. But the rest seemed fine.

"You should be fine here", Shun told them. "Just don't make noise and stay here."

"Thank you, son", one of the elders of the group said.

Shun gave a curt nod before Ingram took off again, flying off towards the city again to try and protect as many of Gus's potential victims as possible.

While on his way back, Shun's Baku Pod flashed with a message from Marucho.

"I've found Percival. He's backed by an Elfin and a Phantom Brontes. I need reinforcements."

"Keith, you and I will reinforce Marucho", Shun spoke to his Baku Pod. "Everyone else, keep doing what you were already doing. Minimize civilian casualties before fighting the enemy."

"I'll be there", Keith promised.

"I hope Volt hurries up", Ingram said. "We can't hold them back for long without help."

"I know", Shun said with a dark edge. "Believe me. I know."

XXX

The six Spectres were grouped up in a large circular chamber. All around them were highly decorated walls and bright electronic lamps. There were six doorways, each leading to a different room, and one more leading to the main hallway.

The mood was somber. Of course the Spectres saw Gus's message to Wardington. Scared out of the few wits they had, they congregated together to try and regain their nerves. It was a failed effort from the start.

It quickly devolved to Chris sobbing in Soon's arms, with Soon looking teary-eyed herself. Jack, Robin and especially Noah were grief stricken by the recent turn of events. Ben tried to keep a neutral face, but even he looked guilty.

"Guys… this is all our fault", Robin said. "I'd we didn't help Gus with his test drive-"

"Then someone else would have", Ben undercut Robin's statement. "There's dozens of battlers in Interspace who'd give an arm and a leg for this opportunity. Like we would have. Or he would've battled the Brawlers himself. We're just the unlucky ones he picked."

"That doesn't change the fact that we did it", Soon countered. "That makes us at least _partially_ responsible for this travesty."

"You're not wrong", Ben admitted.

"Then maybe we should do something about it?", Noah suggested. "I mean, it's not like Gus will spare us if we stay out of his way from now on. He'll come for us eventually, so maybe we should go after him first?"

"You really want to fight that monster again?", Jack asked, a defeated look in his eye.

"...no", Noah admitted. "But this isn't a discussion of what we want to do. We really don't have a choice but to take a stand."

"What makes you say that?", Robin said.

"What else _can_ we do? Lie down and wait to get stomped like insects?", Noah countered after a pause.

"There's not much else to do", another voice answered.

The six turned to see the bulkiest of the Brawlers, Volt Luster, enter the chamber through the main hallway entrance. He sat down at an empty couch, looking at the Spectres one by one as they gazed back at him.

He tried for a smile. "Mind if we have a chat?", he asked, trying very hard not to look _too_ intimidating.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to fend off the attack", Soon said. She managed a casual tone.

"What's up?", Jack questioned the Vestal.

"Look, I'm not one for ambiguity", Volt admitted. "The others thought I'd be the best help to their effort by convincing _you_ six to help."

"We're not going to help", Chris said with an adamant shake of her head.

"We won't draw Gus's ire", Soon said.

"Too bad. You've already got it", Volt said. "Look. I get it. I really do understand where you are right now."

"I doubt that", Robin countered.

"I'd say I had it worse", Volt admitted. "Gus wants to conquer everything. The guy who misled me wanted to _destroy_ everything. Does anyone know the name 'Zenoheld'?"

"It sounds familiar", Ben said. "The former king of Vestal? Ousted by his own people?"

"Yeah… you betrayed him, right?", Noah added.

"He hid to me what his monstrous intentions really were: not petty revenge, but conquest and destruction on a universal scale", Volt said, the similarities not lost on the Spectres. "And when I drew the line, when I took my stand, my team didn't stand with me. They stood _against_ me." Believe me, I understand just wanting to stay away from a conflict that you're partially responsible for."

"What's your point?", Jack asked.

Volt's voice grew more melancholy. "Running away doesn't solve anything. Eventually, they man you betrayed will come for you. I joined the fight against Zenoheld. Not just because it was the right thing to do, but because it was the _practical_ thing to do."

Saying what he could, Volt stood up and ran down the hall to join the battle, leaving the Spectres to their thoughts.

"He's right, guys", Ben said once Volt had gone. "We can't run away from this fight. Not forever."

"He's also not incorrect when he says it's our responsibility", Soon added. "Yet here we are, allowing the Brawlers to sort it out in our stead."

"You really gonna get the attention of Gus?", Jack protested. "Fight against that monster again? Count me out."

"Me, too", Chris agreed. "It's not worth it."

"We may not survive the next time."

"Then we'll increase our chances by taking initiative", Soon argued. She went to Chris and spoke with a lowered voice. "Chris, you told me that you've always admired Alice Gehabich. What would - what _did_ \- Alice do when something like this happened?"

"Join the fight", Chris mulled, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Jack and Robin were still adamant about not involving themselves in the battle. "There's nothing you can say to convince us", Robin said.

Noah tried to think of something to convince them, then smirked as he figured an idea. "Hey, Ben? I didn't think I was recruited into a team of _wimps_. Was I?"

Ben gave a similar smirk. He recognized that Noah was turning the ridicule on him against the others. "You might have."

Jack gulped. Robin hung his head. Both of them knew the logical, and right, course of action.

XXX

Gus was observing the carnage from the safe distance of his high perch. He was highly pleased by the success of his army.

Obviously, humanity was the most vulnerable of his planned conquests. Vestal had superior technology, Neathia and Gundalia had their own armies of Bakugan. Earth had none of these defenses.

Still, a handful of his army had been defeated and sent back to him. Gus presumed that was the work of the Battle Brawlers. Still, he had the undeniable advantage.

Seeing the ruins that Wardington had begun, Gus tapped the Spectra mask on his face and began to speak a command to continue their attack.

But then, his eyes caught something. Three of the Brawlers' Bakugan - Helios, Ingram and Elico - were facing off against three of his own. One of those Bakugan was Cyclone Percival.

Wanting to see how that would play out, he issued his command. "Cyclone Percival and his flanking Phantom Brontes and Mutant Elfin, destroy the enemy Bakugan. All other Bakugan units, do not interfere in that battle and continue your rampage."

He grinned, just imagining what the Brawlers would think, having an actual "chance" to save their good friend. Cyclone Percival definitely wouldn't make it easy for them; Gus made sure of that.

XXX

Within a street of the decimated Wardington City, six Bakugan were facing off against each other: three Brawler Bakugan, and three from Gus's army.

The Phantom Brontes was leering creepily at the adversaries. He wasn't even laughing the maniacal laugh of Soon's. After getting used to a Brontes's jeering, the silence was even more terrifying.

The Elfin duplicate was giving a menacing stare at the adversaries. She wasn't as terrifying as most of the other Bakugan of Gus's Bakugan army, but was presumably just as powerful.

Cyclone Percival was the hardest to see, though. It wasn't just the brutality of his growl as he faced off the Brawlers. It was made worse by the knowledge that Percival wasn't _supposed_ to be like this. That he was _turned_ into a mindless monster.

Supernova Helios glared at his three opponents, especially the mutated Percival. "Ha! I'm finally getting a good battle today. I've been craving some action."

"I'm quite certain that this battle will accommodate such a craving, my friend", Keith noted. Then, he glared at Percival. "But the stakes are too high for us to lose this one."

"Then it's a good thing I've got backup", Helios replied.

Blast Elico was glaring at an opponent, as well. It wasn't Percival. It was the Elfin beside him. "This is just in poor taste", he growled. Because of Gus's actions, he wasn't able to fight alongside Marucho for a long time. Elfin perished while he was recovering. Now, Gus cloned Elfin and is using those clones in his army. It felt like a slap in the face.

"Look, I get it, Elico", Marucho said. "But we can't get distracted. Let's take this freak down."

"I'll devote every fiber of my being to that", Elico pledged.

"Ingram. We can't hold back on this one", Shun told his Bakugan. "This time, we're fighting to win. Those two Bakugan are as powerful as Hydranoid, and who knows how powerful the Chaos Ability X enhancement made Percival. Stay on guard."

"I won't fail you, Shun", Ingram promised. "Keith is right. There's far too much at stake to fail here!"

"You're absolutely right, my partner", Shun said. To give his side the biggest edge he could, he quickly drew a Gate Card from his pocket. He threw it down towards the center of the battlefield with sharp precision. As the card landed on the ground and expanded, Shun swept his hand and exclaimed: "Now! Brawlers, attack!"

_Supernova Helios: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Cyclone Percival: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900, Mutant Elfin: 900_

Helios and Ingram took to the air, trying to gain an aerial advantage over the enemy before closing the distance. Elico was forced to advance on foot, running toward the enemy.

The three Bakugan of Gus's army were being set upon from air and ground. They weren't fazed in the slightest.

Marucho was the first to load an ability. "Elico, let's bring up our power a bit!", he called. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

With a moment for the ability to get ready, it went into effect. Blast Elico's body lit up an extremely harsh blue color as an aura of Aquos power engulfed him. Blast Elico yelled manically as the blue aura maximized his powers and battling prowess, still as he approached the enemy. His power level skyrocketed to _1400_.

"Do not fear, Percival", Elico promised, focusing on the mutated Percival. "I know the horrors you're going through. I _will_ defeat you and reclaim you for the Brawlers."

Cyclone Percival gave no response, only animalistic growling. The two Bakugan collided. Elico began trying to push the advantage, but Cyclone Percival held strong.

The two miniature heads by Percival's waist then went to action. The moved upwards and wrapped themselves around Elico's arms, snaking forward until the heads were aiming at Elico's chest. Both heads started to amass power in their maws, in the form of light purple energy.

"I don't like the look of that", remarked Elico, nervously.

The two snake like Percival heads then began to shoot the purple energy at Elico at an extremely close range. The beams struck Elico in the chest powerfully. But Elico couldn't pull back due to Percival's grip on his arms.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 1400-300=1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 900+300=1200, Phantom Brontes: 900, Mutant Elfin: 900_

"M…. Marucho!", Elico yelled.

"Percival's a lot stronger than I thought", Marucho groaned. "I won't lose, though!" His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Blast Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy and moisture onto his chest as he charged up a powerful attack. Then, after a few seconds, a torrent of high pressure, pure blue water blasted straight ahead from the chest jewels. The high pressure blast of water soared through the air on its short distance towards Percival.

The water blast connected to Percival's chest, the short range being used against Cyclone Percival. The pain forced Percival to pull back his mini heads and take several steps back to try and endure the pressurized torrent.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 1100+500=1600_

_Cyclone Percival: 1200, Phantom Brontes: 900, Mutant Elfin: 900_

Marucho let out a sigh of relief. "We've got Percival pinned down, now", he said. "Take those others out while we've got the chance!"

"Nice job, Marucho", Shun commended. Nor wasting a moment, he had his Baku Pod develop an ability. "Ingram! **Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram's body began to glow lightly, a faint green aura outlining his form. His body began to shimmer, like an illusion, before he began to copy himself. Multiple Ingram's began flying in the air, continuing to duplicate themselves until dozens of duplicates were swarming all around Percival, Elfin and Brontes.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 1600_

_Cyclone Percival: 1200-200=1000, Phantom Brontes: 900-200=700, Mutant Elfin: 900-200=700_

Percival narrowed his eyes, perhaps subconsciously recognizing the attack. Left to his own devices, he might have been able to counter. While under Elico's assault, he could only endure.

The scores of Ingram duplicates swarmed all around the enemy Bakugan, distracting their focus. They didn't recognize the true threat until the Ingram duplicates parted, giving yikes airborne Helios a clear shot.

"**Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**", Keith called out.

As soon as Keith named the ability, Helios's chest plate lit up, energy and heat being gathered there and fused into an extremely potent and lethal attack. With a guttural roar, Helios sent the attack outward in the form of a condensed blast of pressurized orange flames, heading to overcome both Phantom Brontes and the evolved Elfin.

"I'll roast you mockeries alive!", Helios declared with a passion.

_Supernova Helios: 900+500=1400, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1600_

_Cyclone Percival: 1000-500=500, Phantom Brontes: 700-500=200, Mutant Elfin: 700-500=200_

In order to counteract the impending firestorm, Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, focusing his power quickly. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

Where the energy shockwave connected with Helios's fire blast, the flames whittled down to nothing. Phantom Brontes began to glow with an empowering yellow glow. But it was far from over.

The shockwave kept going further, affecting the rest of the battle. It impacted each Ingram duplicate, destroying all the fakes and leaving the real one dazed. It washed over the Elfin, engulfing her in a blue aura.

When it met Elico, it forced him away from Percival and shut down the Ocean Impulse. Not only did Percival recover, but he was engulfed in a purple aura, strengthening his power.

_Supernova Helios: 1400-500=900, Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700, Blast Elico: 1600-500=1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 500+500+200+400=1600, Phantom Brontes: 200+500+200+400=1300, Mutant Elfin: 200+500+200+400=1300_

Marucho gasped. "That's Phantom Brontes's **Spectral Enhancement**", he noted. "Our offensive was stopped in its tracks!"

"We need to keep up the pressure", Shun directed. "With our enemies being as powerful as they are, we can't afford to give even an inch!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As Shun called out his next ability, Typhoon Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Green winds began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, began to hide Typhoon Ingram's form in the eye, encasing him in a powerful shell of green wind power.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 1600, Phantom Brontes: 1300, Mutant Elfin: 1300-400=900_

Elfin glared at the upcoming threat to her side. With a malicious glare and a brutal growl, she raised up her hands, projecting blue Aquos energy into the air around her. That energy started moving around Elfin, even through the brunt of Typhoon Ingram's storm.

With seemingly no warning prior, the energy flashed brighter than it was earlier. Then, the flash dissipated in an instant, being converted into a powerful twister of water.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700, Blast Elico: 1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 1600, Phantom Brontes: 1300, Mutant Elfin: 900+400=1300_

The two elemental twisters began to clash against each other, wind against water. After the second impact, Ingram was flung out of his twister, which dissipated into irrelevance. Elfin then let hers' deteriorate into nothing, standing victoriously over the stricken Ingram.

"Ingram!", Shun called. "Brontes gave their side enough time to regroup. We've got no advantage anymore!"

"I wouldn't speak so soon", Keith replied. His Baku Pod formed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flames were white, comparable to even the most intense superheated plasma. Remarkably, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 1600, Phantom Brontes: 1300, Mutant Elfin: 1300_

"You're… going… down!", Helios uproared. He unleashed the ghostly white flames, sending them at all gods opponents at once. The searing heat alone sizzled the concrete street that was closest.

Cyclone Percival moved in front of his two "allies", his main mouth opening wide. The maw within charged up a flaring dark purple energy. As the white flames neared his position, Percival blasted out the charged energy in a blazing blast of dark purple energy against the fires.

_Supernova Helios: 1500-400=1100, Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300, Blast Elico: 1100-400=700_

_Cyclone Percival: 1600+400=2000, Phantom Brontes: 1300, Mutant Elfin: 1300_

The dark energy collided with the white fires, the two streams pushing against each other. Within a moment, Helios's fire was starting to lose ground in the collision.

"Helios, stand strong", Keith said. His Baku Pod loaded another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**"

Helios opened his mouth even wider than before, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely as he focused his power into the attack. With every deep breath Helios took, the flames he was blasting outwards grew immensely in both size and intensity. At the end, Helios's flames were double their previous size and intensity.

_Supernova Helios: 1100+400=1500, Typhoon Ingram: 300, Blast Elico: 700_

_Cyclone Percival: 2000-400=1600, Phantom Brontes: 1300, Mutant Elfin: 1300_

The point of collision began to move back towards Cyclone Percival. The Darkus Bakugan tried to push back, but Helios's attack overpowered his own.

It was then that Brontes made his next move. Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. His power level rose up to _1800_ as he began his charge.

Phantom Brontes quickly got to Helios's position and began slashing him repeatedly with his right energy rings. The constant attack forced Helios to break off his own attack on Percival, and subsequently retreat from the two enemies.

"We're not making any progress here", Keith groaned. "We've exhausted the element of surprise. It doesn't seem like having no battlers is hampering these Bakugan."

"And they're more powerful than we are", Marucho finished.

"I'm not giving it up!", Shun insisted. His Baku Pod flashed two abilities at once. "Ingram**, **let's amp it up! **Double Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact, plus Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

First, Typhoon Ingram jumped up from the ground, using his wings and aerodynamics to rise high above the field. The unblocked sunlight allowed him to cast a long shadow over the area.

High in the air, Ingram began to channel energy into his two wings. They both started glowing a harsh green, illuminating the dark shadow in green light. Then, Ingram soared through the air, descending towards the enemy.

He connected with Cyclone Percival first, then moved to attack Elfin and Brontes. All three Bakugan took a step back, and Ingram ascended to a safe position before they could counterattack.

Then, Typhoon Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. Ingram got into a battle ready stance, arms poised to specifically attack the evolved Brontes.

Brontes parried with his own blades. With a double hit from the glowing green arms, though, those rings shattered into yellow fragments.

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Typhoon Ingram: 300+400+300=1000, Blast Elico: 700_

_Cyclone Percival: 1600-400=1200, Phantom Brontes: 1800-400-300=1100, Mutant Elfin: 1300-400=900_

"Let's do it again, Elico!", Marucho called out. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Blast Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, he thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of extremely high pressure water ahead, aiming right at the Brontes variant.

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Typhoon Ingram: 1000, Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Cyclone Percival: 1200, Phantom Brontes: 1100-300=800, Mutant Elfin: 900_

Ingram had pulled back from Brontes's position and broke off his attack right before the twin torrents impacted the Haos Bakugan. Brontes was forced several steps back to try and endure the highly pressurized water spout.

It was then that the Elfin variant acted. She began to raise her hands directly forward, aiming at all three of the Brawlers' Bakugan. Before they could react, her chest jewel began to glow bright blue and shoot a blast of cold wind and snow at them all.

The blizzard winds impeded Elico's water torrents, canceling them out and kissing Elico with nothing.

"What?", Elico gasped. "My ability!"

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Typhoon Ingram: 1000, Blast Elico: 1000-300=700_

_Cyclone Percival: 1200, Phantom Brontes: 800+300=1100, Mutant Elfin: 900+500=1400_

"We won't lose any ground!", Shun promised. He generated another ability from his Baku Pod, but it didn't shine and activate. "What? My ability's been blocked!"

Keith held up his Baku Pod, but his ability didn't go into effect, either. "As is my own."

"It must be an 'evolution' of Elfin's Delta Marine Snow", Marucho deduced. "She's blocked our abilities! We're helpless!"

And they were. With no abilities active to defend themselves, they couldn't stop Elfin's frozen onslaught, nor could they stop Percival from making _his_ next move.

Percival flew up into the sir, in order to get a clear shot on the Brawler Bakugan. His two highest winds began glowing a deep dark purple, which started pulsing with Darkus energy.

_Supernova Helios: 1500, Typhoon Ingram: 1000, Blast Elico: 700_

_Cyclone Percival: 1200+600=1800, Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mutant Elfin: 1400_

Then, Percival let out a bestial shriek, belying no intelligence and far too much aggression than natural. The glowing wings released their amassed energy into twin blasts, heading to the opposing side. It struck the ground near them, creating two large explosions that swallowed up all three Bakugan.

XXX

Four Bakugan, and five battlers, were in the middle of a street. All around them was a dozen of Gus's Bakugan army, gazing ferociously at them all and attacking ruthlessly.

Vulcan was holding up his hands, deflecting as many attacks as possible with his Mega Viblow. Nemus had activated his Pyramid Shield, and was trying to hold them back, as well. Ziperator's Sonic Shield was doing the same thing, and Brontes was trying to transfer power from the enemy to his allies with repeated Wizard Proxy.

Their defense was failing. The yellow and red energy shields were punctured in several places, and all the four Brawlers' Bakugan had suffered several hits.

A Cosmic Ingram sent s large gust of wind, sending all the Bakugan off their feet and to the ground. The five present Brawlers were moments away from destruction.

"We had a good run, at least", Dan said.

"We saved hundreds of potential victims", Mira said. "It was the best we could do."

"I won't go down quietly!", Ace yelled. "So come on! Try to finish this!"

A cloned Blackout Hydranoid opened up all of his mouths, preparing to blast them all with Darkus power. He was dropped by the shriek of a Turbine Dragonoid.

The army looked over to see a group of a Turbine Dragonoid, Flare Wilda, Cosmic Ingram, Mystic Elico, Alpha Percival and Phantom Brontes race towards them.

"It's over", Baron despaired.

"Wait… those ones have people on their shoulders", Volt noticed. "They're not Gus's! They're…"

"**Double Ability Activate!**", Ben's voice rang out. "**Exodus Dragon, plus Fusion Ability Fire Surge!**"

The approaching Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for the army.

As it was going, Turbine Dragonoid's body began to emit a red aura, but it was quickly transferred to his mouth, owing up the attack even further. His eyes blazed red, and the flames grew in size.

The fire blast connected with two of the Bakugan, taking them completely by surprise and defeating them. The rest of the Bakugan reacted, charging to counter the Spectres.

"**Ability Activate!**", Jack called out. "**Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and lake below only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

The hurricane pulled at another two of the Bakugan, forcing them to ball form. The rest of the Bakugan dispersed, retreating from the fight to cause destruction elsewhere.

The Spectres dismounted their Bakugan to congregate with the Brawlers.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved", said Mira, appraisingly.

"We already are", Ben said. "Volt got us to listen to sense. How can we help?"

As if to answer the question, two large explosions rose up a short distance away. The explosions had purple hemispheres, and made shockwaves that shattered the nearby glass even from there.

"Isn't that where Shun, Marucho and Keith were fighting to take Percival back?", Dan asked.

"Close", Mira agreed. "Do you think that was _Percival_?"

"Maybe", Chris inputted.

"We can't think about that right now", Volt said. "Our objective is to evacuate as many civilians as possible from this warzone. Can you help us with that, Spectres?"

"You've got it", Noah said. "Alright. Let's go!"

"Hold up", Robin said. "Wasn't that Ace guy here just now? Where is he?"

Everyone looked around, but Ace wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Ace, what are you doing?", Mira murmured. But she had a dreadful suspicion of where he went. "Oh, no…"

XXX

The two explosions rocked the ground near Keith, Shun and Marucho. The clouds of smoke they produced covered the appearance of their Bakugan. No Bakugan balls had returned to them yet.

"Do you think we were in time?", Marucho asked.

"Only one way to find out", Shun said, pointing to the field. "The smoke's clearing."

As the smoke dissipated, the figures of three Bakugan became more distinctive. When it fully parted, they were fully defined.

Elico's coloring had shifted totally. His skin was now the brown and beige of his Subterra form. On his back was the triple bladed Terrix Gear.

Helios raised himself to the air, growling angrily. His top four wings were covered in metal armor. On each side of Helios's head was a single barrelled cannon, connected to the wing armor. The metal shell also covered his chest, only leaving the plate exposed. He had equipped his Crossbuster.

Ingram had a dark green armor covering his backside upper body between his wings, and a metallic dagger in each hand, with a dark green hilt grasped by Ingram: his Battle Sabre.

"They equipped their Battle Gear in time", Keith sighed in relief.

_Supernova Helios: 1600, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 800_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mutant Elfin: 1400_

"Let's win this, Ingram", Shun called out. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Accelerate!**"

Ingram suddenly became cloaked in an aura of green energy, increasing his attack prowess and ability. The Battle Sabre on his back was glowing especially bright. Within a single moment, Ingram had cleared the distance between his old position and Elfin's position, despite the snow storm's interference.

Elfin didn't even have a moment to react before Ingram's two daggers began slashing at her repeatedly, too quickly to even perceive. When Ingram pulled back, Elfin dropped to a knee in pain.

_Supernova Helios: 1600, Typhoon Ingram: 1100+300=1400, Blast Elico: 800+300=1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 1100-300=800, Mutant Elfin: 1400-500-300=600_

"Let's take out that Elfin and Brontes first", Shun said. "With them out of the way, we can combine our efforts on Percival."

"Good plan", Marucho agreed. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "We'll go for Brontes! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Earthquake!**"

The rod attached to Blast Elico's back rotated downwards, allowing the blades to hit the ground if they spun. After a second they did, each time striking the ground. Every time a blade hit the ground, a small earthquake resulted, with the cracks tracing to Brontes.

With each earthquake, Brontes's was forced another step back, then onto his knees. For of his arms were being used to keep his chest off the ground.

"Right. Then we'll finish off that Elfin", Keith said. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crossbuster Neo!**"

Each of Helios's two cannons adjusted their aim, training onto the fallen Mutant Elfin. The Crossbuster Battle Gear lit up bright red, the cannons charging a substantial amount of red plasma within.

Within moments, Helios's was ready to unleash his Battle Gear. "Open wide!", he exclaimed, the twin cannons firing their red beams at Elfin.

_Supernova Helios: 1600+400=2000, Typhoon Ingram: 1400, Blast Elico: 1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 800-500=300, Mutant Elfin: 600-400=200_

"You're mine!", Helios boasted as the beams neared Elfin.

Elfin then held up her arms, seemingly in order to block the blasts, but her hands started to glow bright blue. That blue glow quickly spread out to merge with Helios's red blasts, only making it stronger.

"What's going on?", Keith wondered aloud, confused over the recent development.

The twin beams of energy then reversed their course, strengthened by Elfin and heading back towards Helios. They struck the dragon and made him cry out in pain and surprise.

_Supernova Helios: 2000-400-400-300=900, Typhoon Ingram: 1400, Blast Elico: 1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 300, Mutant Elfin: 200+400+400+300=1300_

"Helios! Are you ok?", Keith exclaimed. "They reversed your attack with additional power!"

"_Really?_ I didn't notice", Helios growled with a heavy sarcastic tone.

Phantom Brontes then stood back up, despite the assault Elico was wreaking upon him. Then, he held out his top two hands, using the rest to keep Alto Brontes at bay.

Yellow energy began to condense all around Phantom Brontes, making two long scythes with yellow hilts and gleaming white blades. Phantom Brontes eagerly took hold of the melee weapons with his top two sets of hands. Then, Phantom Brontes threw both of the scythes at the three enemies. One of the scythes landed a hit on the still reeling Helios, and the other slashed Ingram and Elico back-to-back. Small blasts of yellow energy then seeped out of them all, uniting with Brontes and heightening his power.

_Supernova Helios: 900-300=600, Typhoon Ingram: 1400-300=1100, Blast Elico: 1100-300=800_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 300+900=1200, Mutant Elfin: 1300_

"Brontes stole power from all three of our Bakugan!", Marucho gasped.

"Now hold it!", Shun cut in harshly. He held out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Enemy Resetter!**"

The Gate Card that Shun had set up so much earlier finally activated, the white glow permeating the area. Helios, Ingram and Elico suddenly recovered with amazing time, the Battle Gear glowing harshly with newfound power.

In contrast, Elfin and Brontes sleeping, power being drained out of them as their two most recent abilities were nullified.

_Supernova Helios: 600+300+1100=2000, Typhoon Ingram: 1100+300=1400, Blast Elico: 800+300=1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 1200-900=300, Mutant Elfin: 1300-1100=200_

"Now let's deal with those other two", Shun said. "This Gate Card will also unlock our level two Battle Gear abilities, so let them have it!"

"Right!", Marucho confirmed. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Magnitude!**"

The metal attachment of the Terrix Gear began shifting so that instead of above Elico's head, the blades were behind his back and able to hit the ground. Another moment, and the blades spun rapidly, hitting the ground at every opportunity.

With every time the ground was struck, it shook at an increasing intensity, doing more damage to Elfin than any other opponent. The Aquos Bakugan screeched from the harsh battering.

_Supernova Helios: 2000, Typhoon Ingram: 1400, Blast Elico: 1100+500=1600_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 300, Mutant Elfin: 200-500=0_

After the fifth quake in that series, the Elfin clone let out a loud wail as she glowed bright blue. But instead of going to ball form, she simply dissolved.

An unbidden image of Elfin, the _real_ Elfin, being blown away passed unbidden through Marucho's mind. With it came a wave of guilt. But Marucho steeled himself. _That wasn't Elfin. Not really. It was an imposter. Not even sentient._ He kept his cool.

Shun was the next to go, making his Baku Pod flash another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Supersonic!**"

Typhoon Ingram suddenly became cloaked in a harsh aura of green energy, increasing his attack prowess considerably. The aura was so intense, his features couldn't even be seen through the energy amassed. When Typhoon Ingram began to move, it could barely be tracked. It was accompanied by a loud rush of sound - a sonic boom.

_Supernova Helios: 2000, Typhoon Ingram: 1400+600=2000, Blast Elico: 1600_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 300-600=0_

Phantom Brontes was suddenly sliced by Ingram's blades, the green slash marks appearing all over his body. He began glowing yellow and then, like Elfin, dissolved into oblivion.

"Helios, it's time to finish this and bring Percival home!", Keith shouted. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crossbuster Flame Impact!**"

Helios had already made sure his Battle Gear's cannons were locked onto Cyclone Percival's position. As quickly as he possibly could, Helios unleashed two blasts of intense and concentrated red, orange, and white energy from his Battle Gear, which was only supercharged by the Gate Card.

The twin blasts of energy impacted Percival's form within moments, creating a massive explosion and subsequent shockwave. The battle seemed to be over.

_Supernova Helios: 2000+800=2800, Typhoon Ingram: 2000, Blast Elico: 1600_

_Cyclone Percival: 1800-800=1000_

"Alright! We did it!", Marucho cheered. "Great job, Keith!"

"Yes!" Shun baked a fist in satisfaction.

The energy shockwave slowly died down, revealing that Percival was _not_ done. Far from it. His eyes glowed bright purple, and he let out a deafening uproar.

"Impossible…", Keith murmured, in shock. "He's not even fazed?"

Percival's body began to emit a large force, with an aura of dark energy rising around him. That energy spread out and connected with Elico, Brontes and Helios.

"What… is happening?", demanded a pained Elico.

The dark energy somehow increased in intensity as it clung to Percival's three targets, the energy then going back to him. Percival let out another uproar as the energy fused edith his own body.

Marucho took a look at his Baku Pod to discern the situation. He almost totally lost his nerve from what he saw.

_Supernova Helios: 2800-1400=1400, Typhoon Ingram: 2000-1000=1000, Blast Elico: 1600-800=800_

_Cyclone Percival: 1000+3200=4200_

"That's insane!", Marucho protested.

"How can we beat that?", Shun yelled.

"Amazing", Keith murmured. "The other two attacked as soon as they perceived an opening. Percival waited until _after_ we used our trump card to do this." He took a breath before deducing: "He's under Gus's control, but he's not a wild beast. The Percival we know is still in there."

Percival then made one more move. All three of his heads, both the main one and the two smaller ones, opened up their mouths as wide as possible. The three heads began to generate intense amounts of purple energy within their maws.

_Supernova Helios: 1400-600=800, Typhoon Ingram: 1000-600=400, Blast Elico: 800-600=200_

_Cyclone Percival: 4200+600=4800_

The eyes of Percival's main head glared directly at the Brawlers, even while aiming at their Bakugan. While he was preparing his finishing move, his right eye began to moisten. A single tear escaped from that eye and dropped before he took aim.

"PERCIVAL!", a voice rang out. Cyclone Percival lost concentration, looking at the source. Keith, Shun and Marucho looked, as well.

Ace was breathing hard, but he kept his eyes on Percival. "Percival!", he called out again.

Percival snarled, but was not nearly as hostile as before.

Ace ran past his teammates and approached Cyclone Percival. "I'm here, now. You don't have to do this", he told the Bakugan. "It's alright now. Everything's going to be ok."

Percival let out another noise. "A… Ace…"

Ace nodded. "It's going to be ok." He further approached the Bakugan.

Suddenly, all three heads blasted their amassed energy at the opposing side. The three streams of dark purple energy fused into one highly destructive beam. That beam neared the three targeted Bakugan, who were too weak to evade. But they weren't hit.

The blast whipped past them, destroying a building behind them. They weren't affected.

Ace let out the breath he took. "You missed them on purpose", he said. "Let's go home. Ok?"

"I don't think so", Gus's voice rang throughout the area. "Cyclone Percival, retreat! Now!"

Percival's eyes lit up red, and he began to cringe. His hands flew up to the sides of his head, and he let out a pained roar as he tried to resist. But Gus was too deeply ingrained in him.

"...Ace…", Percival groaned, before his body glowed purple and shrunk to ball form.

"No…", Ace said. He reached out a hand, but was too late. "Percival, come back!"

Percival's ball form sped to Gus's positioned, compelled by his conditioning. Ace was left shocked and speechless, reaching out with his hand, yet grasping at nothing.

XXX

Of the twenty one Bakugan that Gus deployed in Wardingtom City, seventeen returned to him. Four were totally destroyed. Considering that the Spectres involved themselves in the battle, it want that surprising to him.

But Gus was livid with Cyclone Percival. Even as the Phantom Brontes and Mutant Elfin beside him fell, he more than held his own and overpowered all three of his enemies at once. But when it was time to finish them off, Ace _somehow_ reached Percival. Gus _had_ to pull him back and retreat.

Still, his message was sent. Wardington was completely leveled. The Brawlers saved only a small fraction of its population. The world would reel, and as they did, he would force their submission.

But while his army was at work, he had to deal with Percival. He had already returned to his base to correct Percival's programming.

He placed Percival's ball form into a tube, the exact same one he evolved in, and let him assume his true form.

"What was that?", Gus demanded. "You had them on the ropes, and you didn't finish them off!"

Percival let out a low growl, but was preempted by Gus.

"Don't give me that!", Gus snapped. "I _made_ you, Cyclone Percival. I took a mediocre Bakugan and made you a weapon of war! That's what you are. And _weapons_ don't second guess themselves!"

Percival growled, the sound an intelligent one. "N… no…"

"Did you just tell me 'no'?", Gus mocked. "You're intelligence is resurfacing at an alarming rate. It must have conne with your little _reunion_ with Ace." He pulled out another card, a Chaos Ability X. "This card won't give you any power. You're already at your evolutionary peak. It will just manipulate your mind."

"Wh… what?", Cyclone Percival questioned, sounding out the word.

"I tried controlling you as a savage beast, but you refuse to be kept contained", Gus continued, loading in the card. "So I'll manipulate your returning intelligence. When we're done, you'll pledge your power to me of your own free will."

"I… I won't", Percival's voice was becoming more confident.

The card entered his chamber, rising up to his chest before imbuing itself into it. The card expanded into four thorned tendrils, glittering brightly and seating Percival.

Percival lef out as loud roar. "Stop! Now!"

"You feel the pain?", Gus asked. That physical trauma was one of the methods of that card's effectiveness. That, and it forced Percival to accept his suggestions. "This burning sensation? Do you know who to blame?"

"You… Gus", Percival growled in utter rage.

Gus had the gall to look confused. "No. This is _Ace's_ fault."

"Ace?", Percival questioned, before letting out another pained roar.

"Yes, Ace." Gus smirked. Without the card, Gus's notion would've been dismissed with anger. Here, Percival received it with confusion. The card was working. "If Ace had trained you to be a stronger Bakugan, if he had managed to evolve you before I resurfaced, he would've never lost you. He was weak, and he ingrained that weakness into _you_."

"His weakness… in me?", Percival repeated with heavy confusion.

"That's right", said Gus in his most agreeable tone. "He kept you from reaching your ultimate evolution. He stopped you from attaining your true power. The first time you were in this chamber, I gave you the gift he never would. You should be thanking me!" Percival was silent, stubbornly resisting on that matter. So Gus continued. "Yes, it hurt. But it eroded never have been _necessary_ if Ace managed to evolve you the natural way. His failure mandated these methods."

"My pain… Ace's fault…" Percival murmured, sounding less confused. "My power… your gift to me. Thank y-" he was cut off from a scream of pain - his own.

"This time, I'm helping you with an even more damaging flaw", Gus continued further. "While Ace was holding you back, he was ingraining an affection and loyalty to him that he never truly deserved. It has proven detrimental to your battling ability."

"Ace ingrained… undeserved loyalty…." Percival cried out once again.

Gus nodded. "All I'm doing is helping you root it out. This pain is his fault, too!"

"This pain… his fault", Percival's eyes became more focused. The chords began to stop their harsh glow. "_Ace…_"

Gus was surprised with the malice Percival used when saying that name. "Ace chained your body and mind. This pain was the tool needed to break these chains. You hate Ace for putting you in those chains and necessitating these measures, and you are forever loyal to me for freeing you!"

Percival gave no reply, but the Chaos Ability X dissolved. Cyclone Percival went back to ball form, leaving the capsule to go into Gus's hand.

Percival popped open, staring right at Gus. "This is long overdue, but I owe you thanks. You've given the power that Ace never did", he said, with no hint of sarcasm or deception. "How may I be of service, Gus?"

"First of all, refer to me as 'Spectra' or 'Master', Cyclone Percival", Gus said. "And I am glad to see you unchained, at last. Your power will be most beneficial for my plans in conquering the universe."

"And I'll be glad to be a part of them", Percival replied. "The next time I get a shot at those Brawlers… I won't pull back."

"That's what I like to hear", Gus said, with an arrogant smirk. He turned around to see his scores of computers, each of them generating more Bakugan to fuel his army's ranks. It was slower than he would've wanted to; it took almost exactly eight hours for a computer to generate another Bakugan. But still, his current numbers were enough to conquer Earth. Then, he'd take the numbers he had and take over the other planets, one by one.

His conquest was just beginning, but victory was practically assured.

XXX

The conquest of Earth only lasted another week. Gus's army traveled from city to city in groups of fifty. Earth's defenses didn't stand a chance. Not even the Battle Brawlers and Spectres working together could hold back even one group.

After a week of decimation, Earth's United Nations held an emergency meeting. They deigned to hold a meeting with Gus.

"In light of the relentless show of strength you've given," one of the delegates began, "what are your terms of surrender?"

They were communicating virtually. Gus wasn't stupid enough to walk in a trap. He was wearing his Spectra mask; it was to be his public persona.

"My terms?", Gus repeated, mockingly. "A total and unconditional surrender of the Earth and its residents."

The delegate's face fell. "Agreed", he said.

Gus's smirk widened. Only one problem in his victory: after four days of trying and failing to hold his forces back, the Battle Brawlers and Spectres disappeared. Gus figured they chose to cut their losses and retreated to another planet, to try and hold the line with a _slightly_ less pathetic planet. Gus wasn't worried.

With Earth secured, he could send his armies to take the rest of the universe, as well as further increase his numbers. His war was practically over already.

XXX

**And that is it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Ren and Fabia are definitely going to battle in this installation. All hands on deck. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for making you wait this long. For a guy in quarantine, I've been kept pretty busy. But why talk about **_**that**_**, when you can read this latest chapter? **

**Anyway, let's get into it! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 12: Brink of Defeat

Before Gus moved to expand his influence to the other worlds he aimed to conquer, he sent out a message to the vast universe.

It began with him, wearing his new mask. "Residents of the universe," he said, "you may refer to me as Spectra. And I am your conqueror."

"My goals are simple: to take control of every inhabited planet in this vast universe. I will not be _reasoned with_. I will not be _denied_. The only variables are how long it takes, and how much _collateral damage_ there is." He said "collateral damage" completely impassively, as if it applied equally to buildings, landscape, environment, or civilians - because it did, at least to him.

"If you think you can fight me off, I'd advise you to think twice." At that, the visual changed to a recording of dozens of monstrously sized and violent creatures tearing a city down. "Witness the destructive power of my Bakugan army and ask yourself: do you _really_ want to go to war against me?"

The video of the army's destruction of that city went uninterrupted for a whole, showing off each Bakugan's incredible power before it shifted back to Gus in his "Spectra" guise.

"But your planet does not have to be destroyed. I offer you now an ultimatum: in six hours from now, I will begin my attack. The moment you accept my offer of an unconditional surrender is the moment the destruction stops. For your planet's sake, I hope you surrender sooner rather than later."

The image then disappeared, fizzling out to nothing.

XXX

Earth was decimated. It only took a week for the madman known to many as Spectra, and known to few as Gus, to destroy millennia's work and scar the planet. The damage couldn't be ignored by anybody, no matter how much of a recluse one was.

The Brawlers and Spectres had to abandon the effort. Gus had too many Bakugan, and there weren't enough to muster a defense. They were forced to retreat to another planet, and try to hold the line there. Given that Gundalia and Neathia had a plan against the coming onslaught, they decided to go to Vestal.

Keith and Mira were meeting with Vestal's new government officials. It was not going well.

"So let me get this straight, Keith", one of the officials said. "The man who sent a message threatening the universe three hours ago is Gus Grav, _your_ protege. He has assumed your old identity and persona as Spectra. He's coming to Vestal with an army of Bakugan that not even _you_ could beat in a fair fight. An army that has already left _one_ world in unsalvageable _ruins_. And you want us to _fight_ him?!"

"Councilman, are you suggesting that the correct option is _surrender_?", Keith asked. "You'd be handing over your's and your people's freedom to a raving lunatic."

"You _can_ fight", Mira suggested. "You have access to the designs of the Mechanical Bakugan. You've undoubtably made hundreds."

"Even if we _could_ fight off their attack, what would be the price?", another voice called out. "Vestal would be destroyed. It'd be a massacre of our people. And if Gus truly _is_ intent on finishing your ambition of universal control, I don't think he'll stop at one attack. He'll keep attacking until he wins."

"You would give up everything without a fight?", Mira exclaimed.

"We don't stand a chance", a third council member retorted. "_You_ don't stand a chance."

"Cowards!", a voice boomed. Before anyone could stop him, Helios flew out of Keith's pocket and glared at the council members. "I've seen children with more backbone than you!"

"Helios, that's quite enough!", Keith snapped. "Now is not the time!"

"They needed to hear it", Helios insisted, not backing down an inch. "And I needed to say it."

"He's not wrong", said another voice, filled with rage. Another Bakugan ball flew into the air, this time from Mira's hand. Rex Vulcan popped open, gazing at the council members in a blistering anger that surpassed even Helios's.

"You don't know what the hell Gus is capable of", Vulcan said accusingly. "If you did, you would rather fight and die than subject yourselves to him! I know _exactly_ what he is capable of, so you'd better damn listen to me when I tell you that you're _insane_ if you think _giving up the fight_ will actually protect you from a man like _Gus_!"

"Helios!"

"Vulcan!"

Finally, Helios flew back to Keith's pocket without another word. Vulcan stayed for several more seconds until Mira shot him a sharp glare, and he relented, as well.

"I'd like to apologize for our Bakugan-", Keith began to say when he was cut off.

"Apology accepted", said the councilman who first spoke. "I believe that we're done here."

Keith internally groaned, but only gave a curt nod in reaction. "Yes, sir", he said stiffly. "Mira, we should go."

"Right", Mira replied. The two siblings made their way out of the room where the meeting was taking place. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mira relaxed her body and sighed.

"That could have gone better", Mira admitted.

"I won't apologize for anything", Vulcan said with finality.

"Realistically, I'm not sure it truly _could_ have gone better", Keith responded as the two made their way back to the others. "Even if our Bakugan didn't interrupt, Vestal elected officials who were genuinely nonviolent and passive in the wake of Zenoheld's rampage."

"They didn't want another warlord", Mira continued. "It makes sense, but Gus will be more tyrannical than Zenoheld ever was to his people. At least, until we ousted his rule. And these officials just gave him the planet."

"Threatening to blow up the planet would tend to trump anything Gus would do in the 'tyranny' department", Keith agreed. "Still, you're right. Gus's rule will be even harsher than Zenoheld's rule was. But I suppose it makes sense the council won't accept that."

"How does it make sense to you?", Mira asked, genuinely confused.

Keith gave a sad smile before continuing. "_We _know how far Gus will go. We've seen the effects of his experiments with the Forbidden cards, and his tests on sentient Bakugan. _They_ haven't. And, in their shock, they would probably rather _not_ accept it."

"So our defensive line will be drawn on Neathia, instead of Vestal", Mira said. "Ren and Fabia are going to unite their forces behind Neathia's shields. Do you think it's going to be enough?"

"Honestly?", Keith began. "Perhaps. If everything goes perfectly to plan. I do still worry about the 'rival factions' that Ren mentioned. If they are too defiant, it could put everything at risk."

"All we can do right now is hope", Mira said.

XXX

Things were _almost_ going perfectly to plan with Ren Krawler's side of the effort.

Ever since he and Fabia had been warned by the Brawlers about the imminent threat of Gus, he had been working to get Gundalia's residents over to Neathia. Because he and his team had taken over as Gundalia's leadership with the demise of Barodius's Twelve Orders, it was rather simple to accomplish.

He was personally overseeing the transfer. As he watched, he was deep inside his mind, still processing the fact that an old enemy from before he even met the Battle Brawlers was about to threaten _his_ Gundalia.

With Gus's recent message to the universe, his efforts sped up drastically. It was all he could do as a leader to ward off full panic. The vast majority of Gundalia's population had consented to traveling to Neathia. But there was one caveat with his efforts.

Jesse ran up to Ren as he oversaw the last group of civilians boarding the transports bound for Neathia.

"There's one diversion from our script", Jesse told him, as the transports lifted off the ground. "The hunters are still dismissive of their roles. They're demanding an audience with you to 'settle the score', their line was."

Ren groaned. Not from Jesse's theatrical antics; he had learned to accept that from his ally and friend. But his news about the Dark Bakugan hunters' reactions…

"I should've expected that they'd be defiant", Ren admitted. "They've never gotten over what I did to Anubias. They're the most defiant of the rebel factions, too."

"I'd bet they're fighting us on this by mere principle alone, at this point", said another voice.

Ren and Jesse looked and saw Mason, Ren's number two in the new Gundalian hierarchy, approach them.

"You might have a point there, Mason", Ren said. "They might never fall in line with a Dark Bakugan protector. _Anubias_ didn't; and he only accepted me when he was on his dying breath and officially had nothing to lose."

"But we'll need their strength", Mason pointed out. "The hunters are some of the most fearsome battlers on Gundalia. They _trained_ to combat Bakugan of far higher caliber. If Gus's Bakugan army is even _half_ as powerful as we've seen, we'll need them."

"If they want to meet, that means they're at least open to discussion", Ren reasoned. "Jesse, Mason. You two are with me. We'll have their meeting."

"And if they're scripting a confrontation?", Jesse asked.

Ren's Bakugan, the Dark Bakugan known as Darkus Linehalt, opened himself on Ren's left shoulder. "He's right, Ren. What if this is a trap?", he inputted

"That's _why_ we're bringing Jesse and Mason, Linehalt", Ren responded.

"I figured as much", Mason stated. "Well, the others are where you wanted them. Sid and Zenet are escorting the transports. Lena's at the labs, examining what we have of those Bakugan. Guess Jesse and I are all the backup you're getting."

"It's all the backup I need", Ren assured his ally with a confident smile.

XXX

The three Gundalian leadership that headed out to meet with the hunters' representative began to follow a beacon signal that would take them right to the meeting place. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the supposed meeting place.

The area was, of course, a subterranean cavern; all of Gundalia's habitable territory was. The area itself was flat, but there was a nearby rubble of earth that suggested something fell apart.

Ren looked at those ruins, eyes narrowed. "Mason, what are the coordinates of this place?"

Mason gave the coordinates, then frowned. "Huh. I think we based here a bit ago."

"We did", Ren confirmed. "This isn't just a random meeting place. This is where I battled Anubias. Where I… where he died."

"Indeed, Ren Krawler", a female voice said in an accusing tone. "This is where you fought, and killed, Anubias."

The three turned to see four humanoid figures: the lead one obviously being female, and the three backing her being males, all wearing hooded black cloaks. The lead took a step forward, pulling back the hood to reveal the face.

Like most other Gundalians, her skin was ash gray. Her eyes were a deep blue, staring exclusively at Ren with nothing less than hatred. She had black hair that flowed down her back.

"You're the Dark Bakugan hunter I was told to meet", Ren decided to hazard a guess. "You definitely know me. May I have a name?"

"Sellon", the woman said. "And yes, I do know you." Her eyes blazed with a hatred born of grief. "You are the Protector that denied my clan. You bring our people to ruin; running behind our enemies' Shields to protect ourselves. You are a coward!"

"I take it you don't want to negotiate, but I must try", Ren said. "We need every advantage we can get. This new theat is beyond any Gundalia has ever faced."

"You are incorrect", Sellon replied. "Has the Protector of the Dark Bakugan Linehalt _truly_ forgotten the war that reshaped our planet into a shell of its former glory?"

Ren winced. "You have a point. These Bakugan may be on par with the Dark Bakugan", he admitted, taking the opportunity. "That's why, if left unchecked, we'll be facing another iteration of the Dark Wars. Your clan has trained to face Bakugan of that caliber. If we're going to survive, we need to look past our own rivalries and fight side by side. Otherwise, we're already lost."

"I cannot", Sellon spat at Ren. "I _will_ _not_ fight beside the one who took Anubias from me!"

Ren's eyes widened with a realization. "Anubias was more than a comrade to you", he said.

"He was my beloved", Sellon snapped. "Should he have destroyed your Bakugan, he would have been my betrothed. You stole that from me. You stole _everything_ from me."

"I'm sorry", Ren said. "I was fighting for my and Linehalt's survival. He pushed us beyond anything I've faced before or since. We lost control for the briefest moment… his death _is_ my fault." He bowed his head. "Believe me when I say that I've never truly forgiven myself."

Sellon took a step back, unprepared for his sincerity. "I believe you", she admitted. "But it's too late to resolve this peacefully." She held up a Bakugan. It had the green coloring of the Ventus Attribute. "If you are to gain our assistance, prove you are worthy of it. You and your entourage against me and mine. If you can defeat us, without losing control, I'll acknowledge that this 'Spectra' poses a greater threat."

"I'm up for it", Ren said. "Mason? Jesse?" Upon receiving affirmative nods from both, he faced the hunter once again. "It's a deal."

"I'll take a moment to appreciate your integrity", Sellon said. "In returning Anubias's Bakugan to our clan. My associates here are armed with them."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "So we're outnumbered."

"Quite", Sellon confirmed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready", Mason smirked. "Bring it on."

"Splendid", Sellon leapt backward to join her colleagues. She took out a Gate Card and threw it down. "Gate Card, set!"

Of the four hunters, Sellon was the first to send out her Bakugan, throwing her Ventus Bakugan onto the still expanding Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl!"

The Bakugan hit the ground, popping open instantly. A green blur shot up from the spot into the high air of the field. When the figure ascended high enough, Ren and his allies could make out its features.

It was a mainly humanoid shape, but the hands and feet were clawed like a bird's. It had two sets of green wings. It was wearing royal Pharoah's robes, only dark green in color. The head was that of a bird of prey, dark green and with blank purple eyes.

"Arise, Ventus Spyron!"

The Bakugan gave out a bird like shriek to announce his arrival.

"I'll handle this", Ren told his two allies. "Don't interfere unless you have to to keep me in the battle."

"That is my role", Jesse said.

Mason snickered at his ally's antics, then turned to Ren. "Don't worry. We've got your back if you need us."

Ren gave a grateful smile, before taking Linehalt to his hand. "Ready to battle another hunter?"

"Absolutely", Linehalt pledged. "I won't fail you here."

"Bakugan, brawl!" Ren threw in his Bakugan. As it landed on the ground, Ren continued, "Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Darkus Linehalt!"

A small shockwave of dark energy blasted from where Linehalt's ball form struck the ground. It gave way to reveal the demonic appearance of the Dark Bakugan, who quickly soared up to Spyron's level with a single flap of his wings.

_Linehalt: 900_

_Spyron: 800_

Sellon quickly showed a green Baku Pod to Ren, having an ability flash from it. "Let's see if battle against a Dark Bakugan is everything I expect it to be. **Ability Activate! Myosin Vital!**"

The outlines of Spyron's regal wings began to glow a bright green, shining with an energy buildup. That energy began to transfer through Spyron's body, eventually going into and up his arms. When it passed through Spyron's hands, the collected and amassed green energy collected into a single mass of intense power.

With a fierce caw to try and establish dominance, Spyron unleashed the amassed energy directly at Linehalt. The green energy blasted at the Darkus Bakugan in a stream of intensified Ventus power, potentially lethal upon impact.

_Linehalt: 900_

_Spyron: 800+600=1400_

"Is that all you've got?", Linehalt asked. "Ren? Let's show them how it's done."

"You've got it, Linehalt!", Ren agreed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability into place. "**Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**"

"Good choice, Ren!", Linehalt called out. He stretched out each hand, the green jewel on his chest beginning to shine a faint purple color. That color split, with half going to and through each arm. Two energy blades formed, each one identical: a pole of dark purple energy, about as long as Linehalt's arm. One formed at each of Linehalt's hands.

Linehalt took hold of each energy blade, wielding them both with an expert's precision. With his right arm guiding the held blade just as the Spyron's energy blast caught up to him, Linehalt managed to bisect the blast and diffuse the threat.

_Linehalt: 900_

_Spyron: 1400-400=1000_

Sellon's mouth parted in a small gasp. "Such precision", she noted. "Hmph. Impressive."

"We're not done yet!", Ren warned, loading in another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Twist Bow!**"

Linehalt then arced his arms backward, carrying the twin blades with them. Linehalt flew through the air to get into an optimal position for his attack, then flung the two blades at Spyron, once after another. The two blades were perfectly aimed, spinning through the air as dark purple blurs.

"Notable skill", Sellon said, somewhat mockingly. "But Spyron is adept at aerial combat. He won't just stand there and take your attack."

Spyron flexed his four wings, beginning an evasive maneuver while zeroing in on Linehalt. As the blades met his position, he served and dodged to evade, then continuing the approach. Linehalt simply stayed in position, unfazed by the nearing opponent.

It was when Spyron had just about reached Linehalt's position that he contacted and shrieked in pain. The thrown blades initially missed, but they swerved back around like boomerangs and struck Spyron on their return trip.

_Linehalt: 900_

_Spyron: 1000-300=700_

Ren snickered. "Quite the aerial combatant. Not checking your surroundings is a rookie mistake."

Sellon ground her teeth in exasperation. "Duly noted, Protector."

Spyron, likewise, flew backwards in a hasty retreat from the suddenly more powerful Linehalt. He cawed once more, but the bark had little bite to it in Linehalt's eyes.

"Let's see how you handle this", Sellon challenged. Her Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ancient Calamity!**"

Spyron suddenly raised both hands high above his head, channeling his energies through his body and into a concentrated point. Unlike the pure green blast of the previous ability, this energy formed a sphere of black, lined green. The sphere began to grow evermore as it seemingly absorbed the air itself.

_Linehalt: 900_

_Spyron: 700+500=1200_

Spyron then repositioned his hands, sending the sphere directly at Linehalt. As it passed through the air, the sphere only kept growing in size and threat.

"No problem!", Ren countered. His Baku Pod flashed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt raised both hands, his chest jewel glittering once more. This time, the energy spread to several spots around Linehalt, condensing and creating bolts of dark purple energy all around him.

Linehalt then shoved his two hands in the direction of the black sphere. Using his arms as conduits to direct the bolts, Linehalt sent the lightning ahead, on a path that would impact the approaching sphere.

Sellon looked at the lightning, and smirked. "If only a pitiful attack like that would be a match for Spyron's Ancient Calamity."

The lightning struck the black sphere, slowing it down for a brief moment. Then, the lightning disappeared into the sphere, and the sphere grew even larger.

Ren's eyes widened. "That's a gravity based attack. It's absorbing the power of our ability!"

_Linehalt: 900_

_Spyron: 1200+500=1700_

"Well, two can play at that game", Ren decided. His Baku Pod shined yet one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt's left hand began to glow a dark purple hue, drawing the energy from the air into it like a gravitational vortex. Linehalt raised the hand to block the miniature black hole heading his way, completely dauntless to the possible dangers.

As the black sphere impacted Linehalt's hand, the two gravitational forces began to counteract each other. Eventually, the black sphere's growth slowed down and stopped, and the sphere began to shrink.

"I will not… allow my power…", Linehalt groaned, "to be TURNED AGAINST ME!"

Within a few seconds, the sphere completely disappeared, the power absorbed into Linehalt's body. He became cloaked in an aura of dark energy, and his chest jewel glowed with a special intensity.

_Linehalt: 900+1000=1900_

_Spyron: 1700-1000=700_

Sellon narrowed your eyes. "You absorbed the power of both my attack and your own", she noted. "A skilled display."

"Looks like Ren's ruling the day", said Mason from behind Ren. "Everything this hunter is doing is being turned against her."

"Whilst that may be true, this duet can quickly become a group performance", Jesse replied. "If Sellon's side actors are allowed on the stage, we must ensure they don't upstage our star."

"Yeah… what you said", Mason remarked. "I think."

"Let's see how you fare against this, Protector!", Sellon challenged. Her Baku Pod generated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Amun Surge!**"

Spyron fixed his gaze on the empowered linehalt, who stated back with a vengeance. After spreading his four wings as wide as possible, Spyron ascended high in to the air, moving directly under a hole to the surface.

The sunlight streaming through the hole caught on Spyron. The Bakugan's whole body erupted in green flames. Then, Spyron sped towards Linehalt like a powerful deity.

_Linehalt: 1900-400=1500_

_Spyron: 700+400=1100_

"These flames will char the Dark Bakugan to cinders", Sellon exclaimed.

"Unless we cool it down", Ren finished. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt spread out his wings, expelling a powerful gust of wind, infused with his own dark power. The wind gust morphed into a blizzard wind, colliding with the flaming Spyron. Spyron kept hoping, completely undeterred.

Blistering heat and frigid cold met each other in an explosive combination, the discharge rolling across the area, though Linehalt was relatively secure. When the shockwave subsided, Spyron kept up his charge, but the blaze engulfing him were gone. When he impacted Linehalt, Linehalt caught the Ventus Bakugan and knocked him away.

_Linehalt: 1500+400=1900_

_Spyron: 1100-400=700_

"How'd you like that?", Ren asked, a confident grin on his face. "Ready to admit who's a bigger threat?"

"Absolutely not", Sellon replied. "This is a battle between _my_ entourage and _yours_. So I have aid."

The three hooded hunters behind Sellon took their cue. Each one threw a ball into the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", they chanted in unison.

The three thrown Bakugan rose up on the field to back Spyron. Each one was familiar to Ren and Linehalt.

One of them was a bipedal creature with three hound like heads, each one with pe red eyes and sharp teeth. The hands and feet were clawed. The chest was a light purple, but the fur was a darker shade of purple.

Another rose onto the battlefield, alongside Horridian. He had a drastic shape, with fractured eyes, clawed feet and hands, and extremely elongated arms connected to his hand claws.

The last one had a dark red color scheme, and a vaguely humanoid shape, if not thin. His head was hunched below his shoulders, resembling a neanderthal. His hands contained massive and sharp claws.

_Linehalt: 1900_

_Spyron: 700, Horridian: 800, Krakenoid: 800, Bolcanon: 800_

"I'm starting to regret giving Anubias's Bakugan back to the hunters", Ren groaned.

"I have already expressed gratitude over that honorable choice", Sellon stated. "However, all actions have consequences. Prove my point, gentlemen!"

All three of Sellon's escorts each formed an ability from their respective black Baku Pods. Each one called out a single ability, one by one, to command their Bakugan.

"**Ability Activate! Karla Warrior!**"

Pyrus Bolcanon suddenly opened up his mouth as wide as possible, gathering up a large amount of energy within to charge an attack. A large fireball formed in his maw, growing larger and more intense as it was prepared.

"**Ability Activate! Wise Wave!**"

As the ability was being announced, Krakenoid went to work. He began to spin his elastic arms in a circular motion ahead of him, gathering a massive collection of airborne moisture seemingly from nowhere.

"**Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!**"

Each of Horridian's mouths opened wide open, with energy being amassed into each one in different forms. The leftmost head charged up an orb of light purple coloring. The centerhead prepared a flaring blast of dark purple energy. The rightmost head prepared a large bolt of indigo colored lightning.

_Linehalt: 1900-500-400-400=600_

_Spyron: 700, Horridian: 800+400=1200, Krakenoid: 800+400=1200, Bolcanon: 800_

Then, one by one, the three Bakugan attacked the Dark Bakugan.

Bolcanon blasted his fireball with a loud roar to accompany it. The airborne Linehalt was quick to evade it, but it hit a stalagmite on the fueling near Linehalt. The subsequent explosion did a number on Linehalt's stamina.

Then, Krakenoid's amassed moisture began to spin like sideways cyclones, spinning their way to Linehalt. The Dark Bakugan had to take evasive maneuvers to avoid being seriously damaged by the cyclones. As a result, he had to descend towards the ground.

Linehalt's deceased attitude left him vulnerable to Horridian. Each head shot out the energy they were containing: a light purple orb, a stream of dark purple and an indigo blast of lightning. The three fused into one deadly attack, and struck Linehalt dead on.

Linehalt yelled in pain as Horridian's blast hit him. He lost control of his flight and fell towards the ground, landing with an obvious crash. He stood back up, but the toll had been taken.

Given some leeway by her backup, Sellon brandished another ability through her Baku Pod. "It's time to finish you off", she declared stoically. "**Ability Activate! Myosin Vital!**"

For the second time that round, the outlines of Spyron's regal wings began to glow a bright green, shining with an energy buildup. That energy began to transfer through Spyron's body, eventually going into and up his arms. When it passed through Spyron's hands, the collected and amassed green energy collected into a single mass of intense power.

With a fierce caw to try and establish dominance, Spyron unleashed the amassed energy directly at the weakened Linehalt.

_Linehalt: 600_

_Spyron: 700+600=1300, Horridian: 1200, Krakenoid: 1200, Bolcanon: 800_

"Looks like you need some backup", Mason remarked. He got ready to throw in his Bakugan, but Ren shook his head.

"Maybe if this doesn't work, Mason", Ren said. His Baku Pod flashed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

As the ability was called, Linehalt's body surged once more with Darkus power. His chest jewel shined once again, the energy quickly reading to counterattack against Spyron's approaching ability.

With the little time he had before he was overtaken and overwhelmed by the approaching power, Linehalt raised both arms, channeling power into the air above his head. That energy took the shape of a trident. The hilt solidified into metallic material, but the three prongs remained in their original state of energy.

Taking the trident with both hands, Linehalt aimed the blades right at the incoming energy blast. The trident shot a blast of energy of its own, as well, impeding the course of the opposing attack. After a few moments, Spyron's attack broke apart, yet Spyron evaded Linehalt's power.

_Linehalt: 600+500=1100_

_Spyron: 1300-500=800, Horridian: 1200-500=700, Krakenoid: 1200-500=700, Bolcanon: 800-500=300_

The four Bakugan opposing Linehalt kept their distance as Linehalt twirled around the trident. It was a clear challenge. One that would be left largely unanswered.

One of the hooded hunters took a chance and uploaded another ability card through their Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Pummel Bouler!**"

Bolcanon raised both arms so his large claws pointed ahead, directly at Linehalt, as he began to force his innate Pyrus energy into the claws. Those claws began glowing a harsh red as the Pyrus Bakugan charged up his attack.

With a monstrous uproar to accompany it, Bolcanon released his attack. Several beams of red energy shot out of his claws, going in a straight line towards Linehalt.

_Linehalt: 1100_

_Spyron: 800, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 300+400=700_

The red beams connected directly with Linehalt's chest, each one making a small explosion. Linehalt withstood it all without even a semblance of a hassle.

"Is that all?", Linehalt challenged the hunters, nonchalantly.

"I have half a mind to show you how much more the Bakugan there have", Sellon replied coldly. "But I'm not interested in a fair fight." She held up another Bakugan - a brown colored one - before throwing it ahead. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Arise, Subterra Vertexx!"

At the very spot where the ball landed on the ground, a large Bakugan rise up. It's skin was a rock hard greasy, with some orange spots ringing the limbs and neck. It had four arms, and sharp teeth. It gazed at Linehalt impassively.

Recognizing the now five against his one, Ren nodded to Jesse.

The Ventus battler smiled. "Yes. I recognize my cue." He threw in his own Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Plitheon, I call you!"

Where the ball form landed, a small whirlwind of green wins picked up, reaching high into the air. When it dissipated, the fierce Plitheon made his appearance, gazing down the opposition alongside Linehalt.

"Ha! Took you long enough, Jesse!", Plitheon shrieked.

_Linehalt: 1100, Plitheon: 800_

_Spyron: 800, Vertex: 800, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 700_

"Let us demonstrate how outclassed you are", Sellon said. Her Baku Pod generated another ability card. "Vertexx, attack! **Ability Activate! Heat Impulse!**"

The four armed Bakugan dubbed as Vertexx glared at the two airborne opponents, Linehalt and Plitheon. His bulked up chest began to emit a faint orange aura, which was being siphoned through his body and into his open mouth.

As the energy began to intensify inside his mouth, it took the form of a sporadic orange energy mass. When he was ready, Vertex shot out the energy in a straight line, burning through the air on its course towards Linehalt. Vertexx's power level surged to _1300_ in the process.

Jesse chuckled. "A brute force attack. It lacks the finesse needed for a proper monologue", he chastised. His Baku Pod flashed two abilities. "Shall I demonstrate? **Double Ability Activate! Zone Verde…**"

"Good call, Jesse! I love this one!", Plitheon exclaimed. His body began to contract, outgrowing itself for what was next. Plitheon became cloaked in an aura of green energy. He shrieked dominantly with the power increase, even as the orange blast approached.

Getting himself ready for the next ability, Plitheon moved between Linehalt and Vertexx, putting himself in the energy's pathway. "Now, Jesse!"

Jesse smirked. "And now… **Fly Destroyer!**"

Plitheon held out his two clawed hands, emitting some of his energy outwards. That energy condensed into a circular see through green plate - a booster shield.

As that happened, the rest of Plitheon's power was collected into his mouth, forming a shining green mass. Blasting that energy forward, Plitheon aimed through the plate he just created. The energy passed through the plate, enhancing it from a beam into a jagged bolt of green energy.

The green bolt connected with the blast of energy from Vertexx, the two in a stalemate for only a moment. Then, Vertexx's attack was blown apart by Plitheon's, leaving vertexx open to being struck by that lightning.

_Linehalt: 1100, Plitheon: 800+400=1200_

_Spyron: 800, Vertex: 1300-400=900, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 700_

"Let's follow up, Linehalt!", Ren called out. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Break Garrett!**"

The trident that Linehalt had formed did not dematerialize at that point. Linehalt was still gripping it with both hands. As Ren announced the ability, even more of Linehalt's energy was focused into the weapon. The whole trident began to glow a harsh purple energy.

Within a single moment, Linehalt changed his hold on the trident to a one handed one, then threw the trident at Vertexx, like a Spartan of old. The trident whizzed through the air towards the enemy Subterra.

Vertexx's four arms moved quickly, managing to catch the spear. But that didn't stop the empowered trident from exploding right in Vertexx's face. Vertex stumbled back, groaning in pain but still in the battle.

_Linehalt: 1100+200=1300, Plitheon: 1200_

_Spyron: 800, Vertex: 900-200=700, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 700_

"I'll take that point", Sellon said. "Now accept our own!" In her hand was one more Bakugan - a yellow one. Throwing it, she called out: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Krowll!"

The Bakugan that rose was shaped like a child's nightmare. It had four spider like legs, with two as arms that each beached off into two black claws. It's back was nearly completely shelled off, and the moth had fierce mandibles. The coloring was primarily white, with some yellow, and the insect eyes were light blue.

_Linehalt: 1300, Plitheon: 1200_

_(Spyron: 800, Krowll: 800, Vertex: 700, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 700)=4400_

Linehalt and Plitheon backed up a little, seeing their enemies now include an example from each Attribute.

"Can I go _now_?", Mason questioned in mock sympathy.

"No", Ren responded. "They're about to do something. You're the reserve."

Mason shrugged. "We're wasting time, but hey, it's your call."

As if to prove Ren right, Sellon raised her Baku Pod high above her head, and it formed another ability card. "Your power is useless against our class. **Ability Activate! Battle Sign!**"

Krowll's blue eyes blinked a yellow light for a brief moment, just after Sellon announced the ability. Then, Krowll's body began to shine with a faint yellow aura, the ability beginning to go into effect. Then, Krowll acted.

With a loud shriek, the energy emitted from Krowll in a circular shockwave of yellow light all around him. The shockwave passed Krowll's five allies with no trouble at all. However, when it hit Linehalt and Plitheon, the two began to groan weakly. Some of the light seemed to cling to them, and a faint amount of energy transferred through the air from Linehalt to Vertexx.

_Linehalt: 1300-200=1100, Plitheon: 1200_

_(Spyron: 800, Krowll: 800, Vertex: 700+200=900, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 700)=4600_

"Let's hit them back, Linehalt!", Ren announced. He brandished his Baku Pod, but no ability revealed itself.

"How sad", Sellon chastised. "Battle Sign not only blocks your latest ability. It also prevents any more abilities from being used, as well."

"And that," said Ren, "is why you keep reserves. Mason, you're up!"

Sellon gasped. She'd forgotten about Mason's presence.

Mason smirked at the cunning play. He held up his Bakugan. "Ready to dish out some pain?"

"Are you kidding?", came Avior's reply. "Let's do this!"

Mason then threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Avior!"

With a flash of orange light to accompany him, Avior rose up onto the field. He was still in his defensive shell, but that was soon to change.

_(Linehalt: 1100, Avior: 800, Plitheon: 1200)=3100_

_(Spyron: 800, Krowll: 800, Vertex: 900, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 700)=4600_

Mason gave a victorious smirk. "You've got class? Let's see how far that gets you", he sniped. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Battle Howling!**"

With a loud dragon like roar coming from Avior, the Subterra Bakugan began to shift. His long neck, winds and forked tail extended from under his shell, reading Avior for what came next.

Then, without any further warning, Avior's mouth blasted out a pulse wave of orange energy that spread out in a shockwave, much like the recent ability from Krowll. The orange pulse connected with and overpowered the yellow shockwave, engulfing all of the hunters' Bakugan. They stood their ground, but were worse for wear.

_(Linehalt: 1100+200=1300, Avior: 800, Plitheon: 1200)=3300_

_(Spyron: 800, Krowll: 800, Vertex: 900-200=700, Horridian: 700, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 700)=4400_

"Interesting", Sellon said simply.

"More than that", Mason insisted. "Now, _you're_ the ones who can't activate abilities. Karma's a pain, right?"

"Let's finish this, Linehalt!", Ren called out. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gigarth Ray!**"

Linehalt's wings began glowing in a similar purple energy as his previous attacks, the energy glowing brighter and more intense by the second. Before long, the energy condensed into smaller blades, glowing harshly with Linehalt's power.

Then, Linehalt sent the two energy attacks forward, to strike at the opposing Bakugan. They spun through the air in a dangerous arc on their way to Spyron and the others.

_(Linehalt: 1300, Avior: 800, Plitheon: 1200)=3300_

_(Spyron: 800-500=300, Krowll: 800-500=300, Vertex: 700-500=200, Horridian: 700-500=200, Krakenoid: 700-500=200, Bolcanon: 700-500=200)=1400_

The hunters' Bakugan found themselves threatened by Linehalt's attack. They couldn't defend or counter in any easy way, thanks to Avior's Battle Howling. But they weren't finished.

"We won't be certain by such an obvious attack", Sellon called out, reaching out a hand. "**Gate Card Open! Explode!**"

The Gate Card that Sellon had played so much earlier immediately responded to her call, shining a bright white light. A barrier of multicolored light rose up around the six hunters' Bakugan. When Linehalt's energy attacks connected with the barrier, they immediately broke down into mere particles.

_(Linehalt: 1300, Avior: 800, Plitheon: 1200)=3300_

_(Spyron: 300+500=800, Krowll: 300+500=800, Vertex: 200+500+100=800, Horridian: 200+500+100=800, Krakenoid: 200+500+100=800, Bolcanon: 200+500+100=800)=4800_

"They nullified the ability and brought their side back up to base", Ren muttered.

Even worse, the multicolored light seemingly repelled the orange shockwaves from Avior . They turned on themselves, destroying itself in the process.

"And they canceled Battle Howling, too", Mason added.

"Indeed", Sellon agreed. "This battle has gone on for long enough!"

"I agree", Ren stated. "Just think for a moment! We're facing the end of Gundalian independence, and we're fighting each other? _Now?!_ This is ridiculous!"

"We are of the same mind", Sellon replied. "We _are_ on the brink of losing our independence. You, _Protector_, have extracted our people to the cities of our enemies. You've run over to them with your tail between your legs, instead of defending our home and culture _here_. This is why I call you a coward!"

"We're not equipped to deal with the threat here", Ren argued. "And Neathia doesn't have the strength to fight them back. A united effort just makes _sense_!"

"We have the strength to prevail alone", Sellon insisted. "Gundalia has been training for war for hundreds of years. Despite what this 'Spectra' says, Gundalia is the mightiest force in the universe."

"But you're too weak to understand that. And for that, we shall eliminate you!" Her Baku Pod revealed three abilities, all at once. "**Consecutive Abilities Activate! Pharoah's Zenith…**"

Spyron flew up into the site, returning to the battle he had started. His wings began to shine a bright green, pulsing with barely contained Ventus energy. That green glow wasn't intensifying at an incredibly quick rate.

Then, as the energy reached a critical amount, it began to break down, with particles of green power raining on Vertexx and Krowll. The particles gently landed on those two, and they became engulfed in energy cloaks of their Attribute colors.

_(Linehalt: 1300, Avior: 800, Plitheon: 1200)=3300_

_(Spyron: 800+400=1200, Krowll: 800+400=1200, Vertex: 800+400=1200, Horridian: 800, Krakenoid: 800, Bolcanon: 800)=6000_

"She increased the power levels of Spyron and two allies", Ren noted.

Sellon kept her smirk as she continued. "**Blazing Magnitude, plus Screw Ripper!**"

Vertexx was the next Bakugan to move. He moved his arms to all aim straight ahead, with only a small space between the four. Then, all the claws on each hand emitted orange energy into that small space, where it condensed into a pulsing orb, colored a bright orange.

Then, Vertexx roared loudly, seemingly giving the signal. The orb shot out to the opposing side. When it had cleared half the distance, it erupted into half a dozen comets, all going to Linehalt, Plitheon and Avior.

At the same time as that, Krowll had screeched aloud a terrifying screech. It's claws began to glow a bright yellow collie as energy was building up in there. Then, Krowll's claws cracked into the ground and buried themselves.

The energy within the claws was channeled into the ground. It sped through the earth towards the enemy, creating small crevices in their wake.

_(Linehalt: 1300, Avior: 800, Plitheon: 1200-500=700)=2800_

_(Spyron: 1200, Krowll: 1200+400=1600, Vertex: 1200+500=1700, Horridian: 800, Krakenoid: 800, Bolcanon: 800)=6900_

"Now!", Sellon directed her backup.

Each one of the other hunters brandished an ability - the exact _same_ ability among them all. "**Ability Activate! Death Metal Army!**"

With the announcement of the ability, three massive surges of energy rose up out of nowhere. Horridian was contributing a dark aura, Bolcanon emitted a fiery shockwave, and Krakenoid was blasting out a watery blast.

As the energy surges dissipated, those three Bakugan began to race towards the enemy, quickly catching up with their allies' attacks. They began to glow harsh auras of their Attribute colors.

_(Linehalt: 1300-500=800, Avior: 800-500=300, Plitheon: 700-500=200)=1300_

_(Spyron: 1200, Krowll: 1600, Vertex: 1700, Horridian: 800+500=1300, Krakenoid: 800+500=1300, Bolcanon: 800+500=1300)=8400_

Ren growled as the enemies' attacks were closing in on his side. There was the comets of orange energy from Vertexx, the yellow bursts from Krowll, the head on charge by Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Horridian. Not to mention that Spyron was in the air, empowering Krowll and Vertexx.

He had half a mind to pull out Linehalt's forbidden power and blow them all away, but that would only be proving Sellon's point correct - that he couldn't control Linehalt's power and was a greater threat than Spectra. That was a no go.

"I can't nullify all of that", Mason murmured. "We need to deal with all that at once."

"This is the end for you!", Sellon yelled fiercely. "This is for Anubias!"

"Wait", Ren said, having an idea. " 'Deal with all that at once.' Oh, I'm an idiot. Linehalt! Get ready!"

"Ready!", Linehalt pledged.

Ren got another ability ready as quickly as possible. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt immediately moved in front of his two allies, putting himself between the attacks and his teammates. He stood resolute even in the face of utter annihilation.

Linehalt's left hand began to emit a dark aura, the air immediately around it darkening. Linehalt outstretched that arm, seemingly attempting to block every one of the attacks. However, his plan wasn't to block their power.

Out of nowhere, the energy coming from the opposing abilities was drawn away from where they had been, going into Linehalt via the dark wormhole. Linehalt was absorbing _all_ of it and integrating it into his body.

_(Linehalt: 800+500+1200+500+400+1500=4900, Avior: 300+500=800, Plitheon: 200+500+500=1200)=6900_

_(Spyron: 1200-400=800, Krowll: 1600-400-400=800, Vertex: 1700-500-400=800, Horridian: 1300-500=800, Krakenoid: 1300-500=800, Bolcanon: 1300-500=800)=4800_

Linehalt was suddenly engulfed in a fog of dark energy so thick, his features couldn't even be seen from outside. His pained scream could be distinctly heard, even as the power he absorbed pulsed loudly around him.

Sellon gasped. "He took in all that power alone? Are they insane?!"

"REN!", Linehalt screamed. "Can't… hold on!"

"That's too much for one Bakugan", Mason said. "Even Linehalt!"

"Buy me some time!", Ren said. "Linehalt needs some time to process that much power."

"Yeah, I got you", Mason agreed. His Baku Pod formed two abilities at once. "This is for you taking one for the team, Ren. **Double Ability Activate! Long Aercules, plus Bolting Chain!**"

Avior's neck, tail and wings had already extended from under the shell, so Avior was able to go right up charging up his attack. Energy gathered from all throughout his body and through his neck, lighting up the green spots on his neck as it passed. Avior's mouth began to fill with orange dragon fire as he stared down the enemy.

At the same time, his forked tail repositioned itself over the hard shell, worth the two prongs aiming more or less at the enemy, as well. Between the two prongs of the tail, orange energy began to surge like lightning, gradually becoming more and more intense.

With a loud dragonic roar from Avior, he released his attacks. The mouth blasted a beam of intense orange energy, and the tail blasted several bolts of orange lightning.

The beam struck the airborne Spyron, knocking him to the ground just in time for the lightning to arrive. All six Bakugan were struck by the energy bolts, frying them slightly.

_(Linehalt: 4900, Avior: 800+400=1200, Plitheon: 1200)=7300_

_(Spyron: 800-400-300=100, Krowll: 800-300=500, Vertex: 800-300=500, Horridian: 800-300=500, Krakenoid: 800-300=500, Bolcanon: 800-300=500)=2600_

"Now, it's our turn, Plitheon! We shall further this act to its rightful conclusion!", Jesse exclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!**"

"Oh, yeah!" Plitheon flexed his arms, feeling the power that the ability had granted him. He began to spin all around, green winds materializing all around him. In no time, he was completely shrouded in those winds.

Then, Plitheon shot across the battlefield, tackling Krowll and knocking it to the ground. The winds were diverting the others' attention from linehalt to Plitheon.

_(Linehalt: 4900, Avior: 1200, Plitheon: 1200+300=1500)=7600_

_(Spyron: 100, Krowll: 500-300=200, Vertex: 500, Horridian: 500, Krakenoid: 500, Bolcanon: 500)=2300_

While Avior and Plitheon were keeping the enemy busy, Linehalt was focusing all of his willpower on controlling the massive surge of energy he absorbed. The dark cloud around him slowly parted, replaced by a purple glow over his body, especially the chest jewel. Slowly, Linehalt began to direct the power into his right arm, opening it at the enemy.

"This isn't happening…", Sellon murmured. Her's and her allies' Bakugan were pinned down from Plitheon and Avior's efforts, and they weren't even the ones she was worried about. Seeing that her Bakugan had taken a lot of punishment, she gloated at her three allies. "Don't just stand there! Counterattack!"

Shocked by the desperation on there mistress, the other three hunters still obeyed. Each of their Baku Pods formed their counters. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**End Gardner Alpha, plus Deadly Nightmare!**"

Horridian stood back up, doing his best to ignore Plitheon and Avior's attacks. His energy began to rise, but not at first in an empowering way. Horridian howled with all three heads.

Suddenly, Horridian was engulfed in a small dark whirlwind, hiding his form from view. That large whirlwind quickly split up into three ones each one only a third of the size but moving much more quickly. The whirlwinds dotted down to reveal that Horridian had separated himself: each head now had its own body.

Then, each of the three Horridian parts began to open their mouths, each one covered in a dim purple aura. That energy was quickly focused into their respective mouths, forming a dark purple and black energy mass within each maw.

With a brutal growl from the pack, the three mutts unleashed their energy in a beam of dark energy at Linehalt.

"**Dilate Motion!**"

Krakenoid ket out a shriek, defying the storm of power against him right now. His body shined now with an energy buildup fir just a moment, before his form seemingly copied itself all around him. It was like an entity copy-and-paste-ed Krakenoid all over that area. Some of the firms shimmered, betraying their nature as energy bodies. Then, the Krakenoid army charged.

"**Pummel Bouler!**"

For a second time that round, Bolcanon raised both arms so his large claws pointed ahead, directly at Linehalt, as he began to force his innate Pyrus energy into the claws. Those claws began glowing a harsh red as the Pyrus Bakugan charged up his attack.

With a monstrous uproar to accompany it, Bolcanon released his attack. Several beams of red energy shot out of his claws, going in a straight line towards Linehalt.

_(Linehalt: 4900, Avior: 1200, Plitheon: 1500)=7600_

_(Spyron: 100, Krowll: 200, Vertex: 500, Horridian: 500+500=1000, Krakenoid: 500+400=900, Bolcanon: 500+400=900)=3600_

"Duplication tactics to maximize the targets to hit, as well as power attacks to hold us back", Ren said. Even in the face of defeat, the hunters knew how to battle. "Take them, Linehalt!"

"My pleasure, Ren", Linehalt groaned. Enough of his ingested power had transferred over to his right arm. He released it, slowly and in a controlled manner. He wasn't trying to blast them to oblivion, after all. The energy blasted out in a purely dark purple blast to counteract the last ditch effort.

Linehalt's blast connected with Horridian's three dark blasts and Bolcanon's energy bursts. Even though Linehalt held back, he used enough force to overpower the two attacks. The blast washed over all of Linehalt's targets.

The Krakenoid energy bodies shimmered and disappeared, and the Horridian pack was blasted back into one piece. Then, all six of the Bakugan glowed their Attribute colors, retreating to their battlers. None of the hunters were harmed.

Sellon bowed her head as all the hunters' Life Gauges fell to _0%_. "In just one round", she awed.

Afterward, Avior, Plitheon and Linehalt all reverted to ball form, as well, going to their battlers in victory. The latter released a large amount of dark energy while doing so. The dark energy was shot straight up through the air, like a beacon.

Ren's teeth were grinding against each other. Even though he and his team won that battle, it shouldn't have been _necessary_ to fight at all. The hunters should've realized from the start that Gus was more dangerous than he could ever be. But grief and unreasonable stubbornness erupted into a totally unnecessary battle.

"Ren, You've clearly demonstrated your power… and control." Sellon's voice now held a hint of respect as she addressed Ren. Still hostility, but it wasn't nearly as prevalent.

"What happened to Anubias was an error on my part", Ren said. "One Linehalt and I have been working tirelessly to _never_ repeat. Spectra doesn't share our restraint."

"Yes. What he did to the human world was monstrous", Sellon agreed. "Very well, Ren. I'm willing to accept that you are not the primary threat right now. A truce is acceptable."

Ren smiled in relief. "That's all I ask."

XXX

Gus was residing in his bunker, personally overseeing the development of his Bakugan army. His numbers were now reaching into the thousands, and each one was as strong as ever.

His smirk only grew wider once he saw a message from Vestal and read it to its fullest. "Yes. This is a good day", he said.

"How so?", came the reply from the now conscious Cyclone Percival.

"Well, it turns out that my message did more than intimidate all of my targets", Gus responded. "It actually convinced Vestal to _surrender_. Something about not wanting civilian casualties." He scoffed. "Smart. What matters is that Vestal is mine."

"As it should be, Spectra", Percival said obediently. "Where are the Battle Brawlers? I want to have that next shot at them."

Gus's smirk only grew at hearing how eager Percival was, as well as being referred to as "Spectra" so readily. "Soon. With no ground to stand on with Vestal, the Brawlers will pull back to 'Neathia' and 'Gundalia'. That's where we'll find them."

"We'll attack Gundalia first. Then go after Neathia."

"Spectra, if I may?"

Gus was somewhat surprised at the question. "Yes?", he said. "You may."

"I've been on both Neathia and Gundalia", Percival began. "I've fought for Neathia and against Gundalia. Neathia is the weaker of the two, and almost entirely reliant on their shields to protect them. They're a far softer target."

Gus nodded, accepting the advice. "Fair enough. Then Neathia, it is."

He began to program the instructions into his modules, which would relay the Orders to his army.

"Thank you for your input", Gus told Percival, his confidence in the conditioning stronger than ever. "I wouldn't be overselling it to say it's made my conquest much easier."

"Happy to help, Master", Percival replied. "You will bring Neathia to its knees."

"Yes. Neathia will kneel… or be burned to ashes."

Gus didn't even bother to check the transponder of his earlier message to the universe. It spread throughout the vast universe, echoing off every device capable of picking up a signal. If Gus checked, he would've found countless of these echoes on Earth, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. That was expected. But he also would've discovered exactly one echo from _New Vestroia_.

XXX

Keith's Vestal Destroyer, the high tech warship that Keith inherited from his time with Zenoheld's Vexos, was acting as the base for the Brawlers and the Spectres. It was currently flying through empty space as the Brawlers were in the middle of a conference.

That conference wasn't just containing the Battle Brawlers, though. It also had the Spectres and some others.

Keith was in the front of a long hall that had always been used as a conference room. Inside it were all of the Brawlers, with a small handful of additions.

"How are you faring?", Shun asked the three present that weren't major Brawlers at that point.

One of them was a fair skinned girl with light blue hair styled in pigtails and green eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless jacket over a yellow dress, with orange leggings. She was sitting right next to Dan, with her hand in his for comfort.

The second was a tan skinned girl with platinum colored hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, a pink button down jacket and white shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail.

The last was a blond haired, dark blue eyed boot wasting a button down shirt over an orange T-shirt, along with blue jeans.

Runo, Julie and Joe, all semi retired Battle Brawlers in their own rights, looked shell-shocked, as if they'd just seen a devastating war. Which they had. Just yesterday.

Finally, Runo spoke, looking at Dan for support beforehand. "We're ok, Shun. We were lucky to evacuate our families in time."

"I can't say the same for anyone else", Joe said. "All those people… worldwide destruction… and for _what_? Not even _Naga_ was this bad."

"Joe, I know it's been a while since you've been on the front lines," Marucho began gently, "but we've handled two people that were worse than Naga. Gus is in a league of his own."

"We… we need to stay positive", Julie said, trying hard to put a smile on her face. "Not _everything's_ lost. We need to work hard to keep it that way."

"I don't know about Julie, but I'm willing to help with that", Runo said.

"Runo", Dan said. "These Bakugan are on a whole new level. _We_ barely stand a chance. Tigrerra and Gorem wouldn't last a minute."

Runo looked ready to snap back, but she didn't seem to have the strength. "Maybe", she muttered.

"This isn't exactly why I called this meeting", Shun said. "Keith?"

The Vestal nodded. "Right." He gestured to a holo screen, which displayed images of five different planets. Earth continental shapes could be seen on one, another was covered in gray city landscape - Vestal. Another was a dark shell, with large holes pooling into an abyss below - Gundalia. Yet another was covered in greenery, with a multicolored dome over a small corner of it - Neathia. The last one was much like Earth, with different climates all over the planet. Everyone there had been present for either it's reformation or colonization and was able to recognize it as New Vestroia.

"This is the dimensional map of every planet known to this vessel", Keith said. "As Gus sent out his message to the universe to try and scare them into submission, this ship automatically tracked its trajectory, as well as the location of every device it connected with."

"And why would that be a feature?", Joe asked, confused.

"The Brawlers had recently received a mysterious message, from what we later learned was Neathia", Keith said. "It left me a bit paranoid about a similar experience, so I developed this software to track any of these extra-dimensional communications."

Keith snapped his fingers, triggering the beginning of the sequence. A wave pulsed from the middle of Earth's United States, passing through the map and rolling over each planet. As it passed, cobbled dots blinked at its wake.

"That's Gus's communication", Marucho said. "So you tracked it. We already knew it came from Earth. What's new?"

"Not the source", Keith said. "The destination. Or one of them. As you can probably guess, these dots represent the devices that picked up Gus's signal and delayed his message."

He gestured to Earth, then Vestal. Both of which had dots all over the planet, the latter with greater quantity. Then he gestured at Neathia and Gundalia. Neathia's dots were concentrated under the dome, and Gundalia's were mainly in the capital's area.

Then, he gestured at New Vestroia. "See anything here?"

The others strained, unsure what he meant. Shun caught it. "There's one", he said. "Someone in New Vestroia heard that message."

"Not just anyone", Keith said. "Someone with the _knowledge_ of New Vestroia and the _means_ to reach it. Who do we know who fits that description?"

Dan looked up. "Alice?", he asked.

Shun considered it. It made sense. Alice said she wanted to be alone; New Vestroia seemed to be the best bet for that. She definitely had the means to reach it. And it would explain why they couldn't find her anywhere on Earth. "It might be her", he said.

"I think it is", Keith said.

In the wake of a disaster, they had found the lost Battle Brawler.

XXX

**And that is it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Well, you just got your answer. **

**OO: I can't help a handful of grammar mistakes. Good feedback, though. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I'm back. Sorry for making you guys wait. I know the current situation is kind of boring. I work as fast as I can, but anyway. It's here now. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 13: Haze

The Vestal Destroyer that was housing the Brawlers traveled through the empty space, having already decided on a course and destination. The vessel shuddered and shook as a portal opened up directly ahead of it, and the vessel traveled through.

Six adjacent rooms immediately opened their doors, with the Spectres all rushing outside. Their faces were ones of alarm and panic, startled by the shaking of the vessel.

"What's going on?", Jack questioned. "Are we under attack?"

"How should anyone of us know?", Robin demanded.

"If we are under attack, we need to help", Noah said.

"Yeah", Chris agreed. "Hiding won't do anything. Especially if we can't leave the ship now."

"In any case, we shouldn't jump to conclusions", Soon said. "We don't know what's going on. But we should find out."

The six Spectres then raced down the hall to try and find one of the Brawlers, so they could learn what was happening. After a minute of running, they found Volt airway heading their way.

Volt looked startled at their alarmed expressions. "Are you ok?", he asked the group.

"What was all that shaking?", Noah asked. "Are we under attack?!"

Volt paused, not understanding, until the people heard loud cackling. Volt's Bakugan rose up to the air.

"HAHA! 'Are we under attack?!' That's hilarious! You're a riot!", Brontes jeered.

"Quit your laughing, punk", Ben snapped, glaring at the Haos Bakugan. That only incited further laughter. "Shut it, clown!"

"Brontes", Volt said harshly, shutting him up. Then, he turned to the Spectres. "That shaking was just the ship entering a portal. I was on my way to explain to you where we're going."

"You didn't think to inform us _before_ we left", Soon noted. "Why?"

"It was discussed in the meeting that you decided not to attend", Volt countered. He sat down at a seat in the hall. The rest of the Spectres sat opposite him.

"So what is our destination?", Robin asked the bulky Vestal.

"We're heading to New Vestroia", Volt answered.

"Uh… what's New Vestroia?", Jack then asked.

Volt stared at the Aquos battler for a bit before continuing. "You really don't know. New Vestroia is the homeland of the Bakugan. It's where they all came from. Well, except the cloned versions."

"Why are we going there?", Ben asked. "I thought we were going to this 'Neathia' place."

"The Brawlers traced a signal that they want to investigate first", Volt answered. "I honestly think it's just bogus, but everyone else wanted to see."

"We've got some time before we get there", Volt went on. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk about something", Noah took the opportunity. "You told us pretty much the bare bones of your time with that king person. Could you tell us more?"

"That's a good question", Soon added to Noah's request. "It's obvious that the Brawlers made you the liaison between our groups. They must feel we can relate to your story the most. I'd like to know why that is."

"You deserve the truth", Volt said. "Even if I don't like to share my truth."

"Gus said the same thing", Jack chimed.

"He tried very hard to earn your trust and loyalty. All the cards are on the table now", Volt said. "Now, may I?"

"Hit us", Robin said.

Volt took a breath before beginning his story. "I didn't start out as one of Zenoheld's fighters", he said. "For the first 18 years of my life, I was one of twenty thousand poorer than dirt denizens of Vestal's society. My physical strength was the only thing keeping me alive."

Ben nodded, understanding the situation very well. He was in practically the same one himself. "So what happened?"

"Bakugan", Volt said. "They suddenly appeared in my world. Vestal made a game with its own rules. And it was a game I was _very_ good at." He done that part with a hint of pride and self confidence. "I attracted the attention of the royal family. They offered me a place as one of their own elite battlers, sponsored directly by them. We were called the Vexos." His words then went hollow. "It seemed like the perfect opportunity to escape my life. If I knew what actions I would do under them… I wouldn't have accepted it."

"What kind of things?", asked Chris.

"We started off by colonizing New Vestroia, the place I told you about", Volt said. "Vestal was overpopulated. I was proud of my role. We forced all the Bakugan to ball form to make sure they weren't a threat. I only started to have a personal problem with it when I learned they were sentient _and_ intelligent."

"I was still willing to work with Zenoheld's occupation", Volt continued. "I compromised my own morals several times. I convinced myself that it was for my people. It was really for Zenoheld's own power. I didn't know it… or I refused to accept it."

"What happened then?", Noah asked.

"Eventually, the Battle Brawlers came onto the scene and forced our colonization out of New Vestroia. Zenoheld was ousted from power, and he didn't take it well", Volt said. "He commissioned the Vexos to collect the life energies of six specific Bakugan." His face fell as he continued the tale. "I had to make yet another compromise. To take those energies, we've had to destroy those Bakugan. He didn't even tell us why." His face fell even further. "When I learned that the purpose was to power a world destroying device for his purposes."

"A world destroying device?", Soon was agape.

Volt nodded. "He wanted to conquer everything in the universe and fulfill his own vengeance over the ones who wronged him. No matter who got in the way."

Each of the Spectres looked away from Volt. That story hit a little too close to home with their own tale of how Gus used them for his own vengeance, then conquest. Volt and they weren't all that different from each other.

"When I learned his true intentions, that was it. I couldn't compromise my honour one more time. Not for someone like him. I had much to make up for, so I joined the Brawlers' fight against him. I've been with them ever since."

"Why?", Robin asked. "Why fight against someone that powerful?"

"Was it just self preservation?", Jack asked. "I mean, that guy sounds like the type to hold a grudge. Like Gus…"

"You're right", Volt agreed. "He _was_ the kind to hold a grudge. I was already in the fight. I couldn't back out. But I didn't care." He looked directly ahead. "I didn't care about my own self preservation. My life was pretty much worthless anyway. I was fighting for everyone else, so their lives would be worth more than mine was."

"So their lives…", began Chris.

"Would be worth more?", Soon finished.

"That's right", Volt said. "It might sound silly to you, but I don't care. I came from nothing. I turned into something worse. The least I could do is fight to make up for it." He stood up. "Anything else?"

"You were kinda vague about why we're heading to this 'New Vestroia' ", Noah said. "You said you guys were… following a signal?"

Volt huffed before answering the implied question. "I personally think that they're jumping to conclusions, but they're convinced that Alice Gehabich has taken refuge in New Vestroia."

There was a moment of pause for the Spectres to look at each other and process that info. Then, Chris jumped up, almost comically. The blonde had an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Why didn't you start off with that?", she questioned, before racing down the hall the way Volt had come.

XXX

Shun and Marucho were both on a call with Fabia and Ren. Among the leadership inner circle, only Keith wasn't currently present; he was directing the ship.

"So that's why we won't be able to immediately reinforce your position on Neathia", Shun said. "If we can find Alice on New Vestroia, she'll be a great help to the effort."

Fabia looked more hopeful with the recent development. "It should be alright. The influx of Gundalian soldiers should help us hold the line. Then, once you arrive, we'll be able to withstand Gus."

"Once we find Alice, things will be a lot easier", Marucho said. Shun didn't go on.

Fabia stood up. "I need to stand back up and manage the defense. Good to hear from you." The image of her bonked off, leaving Ren.

"Marucho, how about you go find Mira?", Shun said. "She might need some help with analyzing the Spectres' Bakugan. Could you give her a hand?"

"Yup!" Marucho seemed enthusiastic, more hopeful. He ran out of the room, leaving Ren and Shun alone.

Ren shot a look of concern. "What is it?"

Shun met Ren's guidance with a look of uncertainty. "When Alice disappeared, she told me she needed to get away from this kind of thing. Here we are, tracking her down to force her back in." He paused, choosing his words before going on.

"If Alice really did receive the message, and hasn't done anything, that could mean one of two things. The first is that she didn't have the means to transport herself off of New Vestroia. That would be a calculated decision from the start of her leave to stay away _indefinitely_. If that's the case, it's unlikely Alice would agree to leave her isolation."

"The second implication is that Alice had the means to rejoin the fight, but chose not to anyway. If _that_ is the case, everything we're doing here is pointless."

"The moment you give up hope is the moment you can no longer succeed", Ren said. "When I left Barodius, I could've saved a lot of hassle by just agreeing to work with you. I gave up hope, and paid the price of time for it. Don't make the same mistake."

"You're right, Ren", Shun confirmed. "I know it. But there's a difference from being _hopeless_ and being _realistic_. There's an Earth saying that goes by 'hope for the best, but prepare for the worst'. We need to be prepared."

Ren nodded. "We already are."

XXX

New Vestroia was a beautiful planet. The surface was covered with large forests and plains, with large oceans. Despite the fact that it was recently colonized by the Vestal people, one could find no evidence for that past occupation. The land was a pristine paradise.

On one of the beautiful plains, Keith's Vestal Destroyer had landed on the ground. All of the Spectres and Brawlers had gathered at the entrance, ready to move out to find Alice.

As they headed the exit, Marucho looked back at the Spectres, who had insisted on coming with them.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?", Marucho asked the others.

"We're not in hostile territory", Keith added. "There's no need for an escort." He looked at the Spectres in a questioning manner.

Chris pointedly glared back at him. "For your information, Alice is here. _The_ Alice! I'm not passing up this chance!"

"A fangirl", Keith deadpanned. "So why are _they_ going?" He gestured at the other five.

"We've come this far together." Ben shrugged, as if indifferent. "May as well stay together."

"Plus, I'd be crazy to not make a good first impression on the strongest of the Brawlers", Jack added.

Keith's Bakugan rose up. "I don't agree with that remark", Helios stated.

"We don't really care", Robin replied.

"We'll keep trying to contact Alice", Keith declared. "Maybe now that we're on the surface, we'll have a better chance of connecting." He fired up the communication feature of his Baku Pod, but the screen only showed static. Keith frowned. "There's no interference here. Is she ignoring us?"

"One way to find out, man", Dan said. "Let's go find her and get out of here."

Baron put up a holo screen that showed a timer. "We've got two hours and forty nine minutes until Gus begins his attack", he noted. "We'd better get moving."

As the incursion group, consisting of everyone who had a Bakugan, stood right outside the entrance, Shun held out his hand. "Guys, just be prepared", he said, specifically to those who hadn't been to New Vestroia yet. "On New Vestroia, the Bakugan are exclusively in their true forms. Get your Bakugan out of your pockets, or lose your pockets."

The Spectres all shifted, taking out their Bakugan as quickly as possible. Holding them in their hands, they looked at Shun. Ben gave a curt nod, giving him the confirmation.

Shun took a step outside, immediately throwing his Bakugan into the air. Almost immediately, Typhoon Ingram appeared in the air, landing gracefully onto the earth.

"It's good to be back on New Vestroia", Ingram said. "The power in the earth, the energy in the air, the colors of the sky. No place like home."

Marucho went next, releasing his Bakugan. Blast Elico then appeared, literally stretching his legs.

The rest of the group then left the ship, releasing their Bakugan one by one. In no time, the six hyper evolved Bakugan appeared on the ground of their ancestral home.

They were followed by the other Brawlers. In no time at all, Supernova Helios, Alto Brontes, Rex Vulcan, Dan's Ziperator and even Tigrerra and Gorem had assumed their true forms.

"This place is simply divine", Soon marveled at the lush greenery surrounding the group. That beauty was only magnified as they mounted their Bakugan, gaining a higher view over the picturesque landscape.

"Maybe we can admire the place later, Soon", said Chris excitedly, and also with slight impatience. "We have a mission now, and it isn't to gawk!"

"She's right", Shun admitted. "Let's mo-"

Shun was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Out of nowhere, a blue beam of energy shot from the surrounding greenery to strike at Ingram.

The Ventus Bakugan dodged the beam and started pointedly at the forest. "_Excuse_ me?", he demanded, talking to whoever _dared_ attack without why kind of provocation.

Several large diaries came out of the forests, zeroing in on the Brawlers. Among them were several different species.

A dozen specimens of blue serpent like Bakugan with fins all over the body, known as Aquos Abis Omega, snarled at the incursion group.

Half a dozen large purple moth like creatures with fractured purple eyes known as Darkus Atchibee took to the skies, screeching a warning.

Many more examples of ape like Bakugan that each wielded a wooden staff known as Verias, varying in Pyrus, Haos and Subterra. They hooted loudly - a clear warning.

Other specimens of avian Bakugan that resembled large falcons, known as Atmos, in the colors of Ventus, Subterra and Haos.

There were dozens of Bakugan in total, and none of them looked happy.

"Begone, invaders!", one of the Abis Omega cried. The finds on his body began to shine blow, peering up energy before sending shards of diamond shaped energy at the Brawlers.

Robin took a look at Keith. " 'Not in hostile territory', he said", Robin mocked.

"Is this really the time?", Keith asked exasperated.

Mira quickly went to work, developing an ability from her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Mega Viblow!**"

Rex Vulcan raised his arms, aiming straight at the approaching army with open palms instead of closed fists on his gauntlets. In the armor right where the wrist would be, a decorated part of the armor began to spin, whirring hard and loudly.

As the wrist armor kept accelerating their rotations, they began distorting the air in front of Rex Vulcan, forming an invisible barrier between him and the energy shard. The barrier proved strong enough to deflect the shards, sending back in multiple directions.

"Guys, we don't want to fight!", Marucho insisted, calling out to the Bakugan army. "We're not invading! We're the Battle Brawlers of Earth!"

"Who arrive here on a Vestal ship?" The question was raised by a Pyrus Verias, who began to twirl his staff. At both ends, the staff began to erupt in flames. Then, the Verias threw it at Vulcan.

With Mega Viblow still active, Vulcan managed to block and deflect the spear back where it came from, but it was slightly more difficult than the last attack.

"That's… a fair point", Mira conceded. "But we're not trying to attack!"

"Seems likely", came a warbled voice from behind. The group turned to see a dozen of tentacled Bakugan, known as Freezer, arrive in both Haos and Darkus. Each Freezer raised one tentacle, striking at their opponents, and allowed the tentacle to release small shockwaves of yellow and purple energy.

The shockwaves collided with Helios, Vulcan, Alto Brontes and Ziperator. Each of them instantly stopped moving. Their current positions became extremely stiff.

"Can't… move!", Helios groaned.

"We will never be subjugated again!", called the female voice of an Atchibee. "Leave, or your lives are forfeit!"

"They froze them and blocked their abilities", Keith murmured. "They don't seem willing to talk."

"Good!", yelled Ben, adrenaline pumping from the new threat. "We'll kick their behinds!"

"As much fun as I'm sure that'd be for you, we're on a time limit. We need to begin our search", Shun reminded the Pyrus Spectre. "Runo, nullify those abilities. Keith and Volt, clear a path once your Bakugan can move. Marucho, you and the Spectres are with me."

Runo nodded, understanding her role. "Let's do it, Tigrerra!", she called. "**Ability Activate! Shade Ability!**"

The bipedal sabertooth called Haos Blade Tigrerra moved herself between the group of Freezer and the Bakugan they immobilized. Her body began to light up with a Harris glow, extending it outwards. "I may not wish to harm you, but I have no choice here!", she called. The Haos energy shot at each freezer, disrupting their concentration.

At that moment, the energy fields surrounding Helios, Vulcan, Alto Brontes and Ziperator disappeared.

Helios crammed his neck side to side, proving he once again had movement. "_That's_ better."

"Awesome moves, Tigrrera!", Runo called.

"Thank you, milady", Tigrrera replied.

"Volt. It's time to clear a path", Keith said.

"I'm with you", Volt agreed. Both of them summoned an ability from their Baku Pods.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Atomic Quasar!**"

"**Atmosphere!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flames were white, comparable to superheated plasma. Remarkably, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

At the same time, Alto Brontes raised all four arms to chest level, channeling yellow energy through each one into the air directly above them. Over each hand, Alto Brontes formed metallic orbs with energy circling them, like an asteroid ring over a planet.

In unison with each other, Helios blasted the fireball at the crowd of Bakugan, and Brontes telekinetically shot the metallic orbs at them, as well. The fires blasted away a large group of Atchibee and Atmos, and the metallic spheres altogether knocked a Freezer, an Abis Omega and two Verias.

Shun nodded to Runo, Volt and Keith; they'd done their part. "Marucho, Spectres, let's go!", he said. He and the ones he mentioned quickly mounted their Bakugan, who started to move.

Ingram took off into the air, beckoning the other Bakugan to follow him. Elico likewise began to trek across the earth. The six Spectres' Bakugan all followed the Brawlers', at their own battlers' order, by land and sky.

"We'll hold them here, Shun!", Dan said. "Ziperator, let's rock!"

"Ready, Dan!", Ziperator obliged. The attacking force barely registered the runners, more focused on the current enemies.

XXX

The incursion was moving at a slow pace, in order to not miss anything important. They'd left the site of the battle nearly fifteen minutes ago, and they hadn't found anything. They were hurried on by impatience and knowledge that time wasn't a luxury they had, but slowed by a need to not miss anything that could lead to their quarry.

"Marucho, can you narrow down the search area?", Shun called to his ally.

"No can do", Marucho admitted. "Considering Alice has a portable teleporter _and_ two Bakugan to carry her, the search area may be too small as it is. We can only hope that she doesn't attempt to actively _avoid_ us."

"And why would she try to do that?", Noah asked. "Isn't she one of you?"

Shun winced. "She's… taking a leave of absence", he said. "She needed some time alone to reevaluate who she was. I'm worried she may not want to come back."

Their search then went uninterrupted and fruitless for several minutes, before they heard a loud shrieking sound.

"What was that?", Ben questioned, before the group heard a rustling off to their left. The humans looked in that direction, seeing a green blur much smaller than any other Bakugan they'd seen heading their way on a collision course.

"Another native", Soon groaned.

The blur raced up to Typhoon Ingram, becoming stationary as it glared at Shun. With the form slowed down, it's features could be discerned.

It was a humanlike figure, to a point. It had green skin and a female figure. The Bakugan had purple eyes and wild green hair. The arms were connected to feathery wings.

Shun narrowed his eyes, recognizing the Bakugan. "Harpus?", he said. It'd been years, but he couldn't exactly forget the partner Bakugan of his former rival / self proclaimed pupil, Komba.

"Wow, it really _is_ you!", the Bakugan shrieked. "When the others said the Vestals were coming back, I never expected it to be you guys!" Her words were fast paced, but understandable.

Shun thought about what she was talking about. It wasn't too long ago that the Bakugan were subjugated by the Vestal people. In hindsight, bringing the Vestal Destroyer back here was not the brightest idea they had. That was definitely why the Brawlers had been so fiercely attacked.

Those thoughts were echoed by Marucho. "Our bad. Sorry", he apologized.

"No problem!", Harpus said. "And look at that! Ingram! Nice to see an old friend of Skyress's! You evolve or something?"

"No, I evolved", Ingram said. "You know Skyress isn't…"

"Yeah", Harpus said. "But she did make some good friends. Like us two!"

"I'll tell the others they don't have to worry anymore", Harpus promised. "Whatcha come back to New Vestroia for?"

"We're looking for Alice", Shun said.

Harpus's attitude dimmed slightly. "Oh. _That_ blowhard", she said. "I'll get you guys in sight of her, but I ain't going one step further!" Her expression wasn't one of exasperation or anger, but pure terror.

"Why is that? Marucho asked.

"That girl's gone nuts!", Harpus yelled. "One day, she appeared on the rocky plains with Hydranoid and some crazy strong Darkus Bakugan that I've never seen before. Then they took their own part of New Vestroia and started to blow it to smithereens!"

Marucho and Shun shared a look. "Dharak", Marucho said. "It's gotta be him."

"They were probably training when they were 'blowing things to smithereens' ", Shun guessed.

"Whatever", Harpus replied. "Just follow me. I'll get you to those guys, then I'm out!"

"That's all we ask", Shun agreed.

"Great!" The Ventus Bakugan replied, flying off to the right of the search party. The group followed her on top of their Bakugan.

The Spectres looked at each other, somewhat befuddled by the conversation they witnessed.

"I guess the Brawlers have more friends than I thought", Robin assumed.

"That Bakugan mentioned Skyress", Soon said. "According to my research, Skyress was Shun's primary Bakugan when the Bakugan initially came to Earth. Far before Bakugan Interspace."

"You researched the Battle Brawlers?", Ben questioned.

"A bit", Soon replied.

"If that's true, this 'Harpus' is probably from that initial wave of Bakugan", Noah said.

"I doubt see how that means anything at all", Jack protested.

"Yeah, he's right", Chris agreed. "What's important now is that we're finally going to meet _Alice_!" She grinned like an asylum resident and barely contained a squeal. "The stuff I could learn from her…"

"Could you _please_ shut it about Alice?", Ben snapped. "I want to see how I stack up, too. You don't have to mark yourself a fangirl for everyone to laugh at."

"I don't criticize _your_ life choices, oaf", Chris snapped back at the Pyrus user. Her cheer quickly flipped to rage. Alpha Percival sided with her, glaring at Ben.

As if in response to the Darkus Bakugan's wordless threat, Turbine Dragonoid growled a warning, as well. The energy waves were palpable.

Ben paused, processing what just happened. "I think our Bakugan are… defending us?"

"Yeah… kinda like how they did against Gus", Jack said. "Doesn't really seem 'mindless' to me. Maybe Gua got the brochure wrong."

"Is it possible that they're developing some sort of rudimentary intelligence?", Soon theorized.

"I don't see why not", Robin continued the line of thought. "Regular Bakugan are that smart. And ours are hyper-evolved."

That train of thought was discontinued when the entourage entered a wide clearing in the greenery. It wasn't lush like everything else they'd seen, but the rocky landscape had its own kind of stark beauty.

Harpus stopped there. "You should be fine from here. I'm out!"

"Thanks, friend", Shun said.

"Tell Komba I say hi!" Her voice trailed off as she quickly flew back the way she came. She didn't wait for a response.

"Wow, she's really scared", Marucho murmured.

A moment later, the ground below the group began to rumble violently, though it hardly fazed the Bakugan the humans had mounted. On the horizon, a explosion formed of two shades of purple energy appeared and grew, reaching and obliterating a rock pillar. There wasn't anything left of it.

A moment later, a shockwave that was formed by that explosion reached them. That did cause some turbulence, bit the Bakugan stabilized themselves.

"I think I get why she's so scared", Jack said, frightened himself by the display of power. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's Alice!", Chris replied. "That was awesome!"

"We'd better get moving", Shun said. "It'll be easy to track her now. Ingram?"

"Right", Typhoon Ingram replied. He, followed by the other Bakugan, once more set out to reach their quarry.

As they began to traverse the rocky plains, heading in the direction of the explosion they saw, rock pillars passing by them. No one had dared to say anything, after heading towards such a powerful attack. To the Spectres, it was comparable to any attack from Infinity Helios, at least in terms of power.

Still, despite being on guard for impending attack, they were still almost stuck when those attacks neared them.

From a small glint on the horizon, several purple energy attacks headed their way at a rapid pace. There were five bright people orbs that were crackling with blue energy, as well as a single continuous blast of dark purple energy. And they were homing in on the excursion group.

"Incoming!", Shun forewarned, alerting the others.

All of the airborne Bakugan scattered from the attacks, leaving the ground based Bakugan to handle themselves.

"Oh, crap!", Jack yelled.

Soon kept her cool. "Brontes, defend us!", she called. "**Spectral Enhancement!**"

In the face of two powerful Darkus attacks heading their way, Phantom Brontes stepped in front of the other ground based Bakugan and spread out his hands. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

The mystical shockwave connected with the five light purple orbs and single dark purple stream. The two Darkus attacks were easily diffused by the yellow energy, but it took a small toll on Brontes.

Noah let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief", he said. "Was that _Alice_?"

"The attacks _did_ resemble those of her Bakugan", Shun replied. Specifically, Hydranoid's Havoc Trident and Dharak's Evil Blast. "She may not know we're here." He was sounding less convinced of that than he wanted. "In any case, we need to keep moving."

But before they could resume their movement, two large shadows overcame their position, drowning them in darkness. The shadows were slowly shrinking, meaning the castors were descending and approaching them.

The group looked up to take a glance at the shapes of the figures making the shadows as they became discernable. One was the shape of a four legged dragon of mainly dark purple color. The other was a five headed bipedal creature.

The two Bakugan landed onto the ground. The dragon seemed much more hostile. "Didn't you New Vestroia weaklings get the message yet?", the Darkus Attributed dragon sneered. "This is _our_ part of this planet. _Our_ turf. Get lost."

"I would do what Dharak says", Hydranoid growled. "He's not exactly one of great patience, and neither am… wait." He took a closer look at the Bakugan he and Dharak had confronted. "Ingram? Elico?"

"Good to see you too, old friend", Ingram greeted with a slight sarcastic undertone.

"The Brawlers", Dharak sighed. "I see you're as weak as ever." He took a look at the Spectres and their Bakugan. His lips curled in a mocking smirk. "Who's the backup? Afraid to face Alice alone?"

"Dharak, stop antagonizing them", a female voice called from atop Hydranoid's central head. Due to the distance, shun could barely see Alice there, but he still managed.

Alice's orange hair was flowing down her shoulders in a striking but unkempt fashion. She was wearing a purple tank top, black pants and combat boots, obviously dressed for the untamed New Vestroia (and all of which were torn). Her eyes stared at Shun, with relief conflicting with resignation.

"Shun, Marucho", Alice called out to her old friends. "I wish we could've reunited under better circumstances, but you'd only come looking this far if it _was_ under these circumstances."

Shun grimaced. "You're not wrong", he said.

"Can't we talk about this?", Marucho asked.

Alice nodded. "Alright. We can talk. Hydranoid, please put me down."

The hydra obeyed, lowering his central head onto the ground. Alice slid off the dragonic head just as Shun, Marucho and the Spectres dismounted their own Bakugan.

Chris was about to run up to the other Darkus Barker, but Soon grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ben wasn't completely wrong before", Soon whispered to Chris. "Go to her too early, and you'll make a fool of yourself. Let Shun and Marucho have their reunion and wait your turn."

Chris paused for a moment, then relented. "Okay", she whispered back.

With Alice, Shun and Marucho, the former was looking at the other two with eyes that betrayed a lot of conflict.

"So this is where you've been all this time." Shun's words weren't really a question.

Still, Alice nodded. "I needed somewhere my Bakugan and I could express ourselves. Somewhere I could relearn who I was, away from everyone else."

"Alice, are you ok?", Shun asked, concerned.

"I was better with only my Bakugan for company", Alice said. "I won't lie to myself or you. So, if you're here, I have to confess something."

"You can tell us with the others", Marucho said. "They're waiting for us to come back. Alice, things are pretty bad. Gus has-"

"She knows", Dharak snapped, looming over the Aquos battler. Marucho took a step back, with his wide eyes never breaking from Dharak.

"I can speak for myself, Dharak", Alice countered, turning to look at her own Bakugan.

"Yes, _Mistress_." The second word was heavily exaggerated, but Dharak _did_ step away from the humans.

Sighing, Alice looked back at her friends. "Still, Dharak's right. I know Gus is back. I got his message for the universe, and I know what he's capable of."

"He has an army of Bakugan much further evolved than our own Bakugan", Shun added. "We're outnumbered and outmatched."

"And how would _I_ change that?", Alice responded. "I only have _two_ Bakugan."

"Still, it could help", Marucho insisted.

Alice looked at Marucho. "I said I had something to confess. I'll say it now. I was informed of your war with Gus a little over a week ago. I _chose_ not to join in."

Shun was taken aback. "What?"

Alice looked at him mournfully. "I was dragged into the first major Bakugan conflict. It almost cost me my soul, and the aftermath took my grandfather away from me. I chose to fight the Vestal invasion, and Zenoheld's revenge killed _Leonidas_. When we joined the war against Gundalia, I almost lost Hydranoid. And then I almost lost _myself_ to a side of me that shouldn't have existed. Shun, I can't. I can't lose anyone else."

Shun thought a retort. He lost his mother _and _his surrogate mother. He didn't give up. But then he realized - he pushed on due to the code his upbringing ingrained in him, and _only_ that. Alice didn't have that, not really. Still, he had to try.

"You'll just refuse to help?", he asked.

"Say I help", Alice said. "Say it's somehow enough to beat Gus. It won't last, Shun. Someone else will rise up and overthrow us. Maybe someone worse than Gus. The Brawlers are beyond the point of no return, and I won't lose everything clinging to the past."

Shun paused for a moment. "You've never been this cold, Alice."

Alice let a tear drop. "It was a lot easier to make this case when you weren't right here, pleading with me to reconsider. But I stand by it."

Again, Shun thought about the words. The Brawlers had been facing enemies stronger than them since the first time they encountered the Gundalians. They only really won that war because of Alice and Keith. Without those two, the Brawlers really were… underwhelming.

And that was doubly true with the Brawlers' recent engagement with the Spectres. Gus had directly proven their obsolescence with his latest plans.

"You can't just sit this out!", Marucho said. "Gus will come after you, too! His army can't be stopped!"

Alice sighed. She wouldn't fight, but she would give advice. "Then don't try to. Go after the head."

"We're not idiots, Alice", Shun deadpanned. "He has a Bakugan powerful enough to make that _very_ difficult." He motioned to the people behind him. "Those guys each have one of those hyper-evolved Bakugan, and they barely _survived_."

"It's not that I don't want to help", Alice said. "But if I get drawn into the battle again, I'll never leave it. I'd never get another chance. It'll be the death of me."

"The battle will end when we beat Gus", Shun said, but it sounded half hearted even to him.

Alyce shook her head. "We said the same thing about Naga. About Hydron. About Zenoheld. About Barodius. The enemies change, but the fight keeps going. I won't be a part of it anymore."

Shun understood. He knew what Alice was now. She was a person who suffered too much. She lost friends, family and her own sanity to the fight. Now, she just wanted to be left in peace. He couldn't agree, definitely wouldn't do the same, but he understood.

"I… I don't get it", Marucho said, not comprehending what Alice was saying.

"One day, the Brawlers will have to pass the torch on to someone more powerful and qualified. That day's coming soon. You can't stop it."

Shun took a glance behind him. The Spectres were uncharacteristically silent and respectful as they observed the three. They started out with little knowledge of what Bakugan even was. But now, even though most wouldn't admit it, he saw a desire to fight.

"Maybe that day's already here", he said.

"What?", Marucho said.

"Alice is right", Shun said. "We're becoming more and more overpowered by these adversaries, and we're not getting any stronger. The Spectres are green, but they're more powerful than we could ever be."

"Wait… weren't _you_ the one who just said we couldn't beat Gus?", Ben protested, the first of his group to actually say anything.

"I was…", Shun agreed. Then, a thought passed through his head.

_"Bakugan have been known to feed off the emotions and confidence of their battlers. It's part of what helps Bakugan evolve."_

Keith's words echoed through his head. He was referring to their new allies, and how's their fear kept them from winning.

"...but you _do_ have the power", Shun said. "You just need training. I-" his eyes lit up. "I have a plan."

"Do tell", Robin said sarcastically.

"Alice, you're right about a lot of things", Shun said. "The Brawlers _are_ overmatched, and I can't force you to involve yourself. You've been through too much already. I'll take the Brawlers and face Gus's horde, hold them off as long as we can." He gestured at the Spectres behind him. "They'll stay here, where you can teach them to _be_ those replacements you wanted. You won't have to get any further involved."

Alice thought it over. "It's a good plan", she said. "I know I'm putting you in a tough spot. I'm sorry, Shun. I know I'm not doing the right thing, but I'm doing what _I _need. I'll help you with getting these guys ready, but I won't do more."

"That's ok", Shun said. "I can't agree with your choice, but I understand." He turned to leave, passing Marucho and the Spectres.

Marucho quickly ran up to Shun. "Shun, the universe is at stake here!", Marucho reminded him with a sense of urgency. "We need Alice!"

"So we make her?", Shun countered. "How? Battle? Between Hydranoid and Dharak, she can take anything we can throw at her. And it would take time that we don't have. Debating her didn't help, either. Our best choice is to work within what she _is_ willing to do."

Marucho thought about it. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Shun turned to Gus's former goons. "Stay here. Get yourselves ready for Gus. Alice will help you."

"So you're saying we get to learn from…" Chris's voice trailed off, but her excitement was obvious.

Shun sighed. "Yes."

"What about Neathia?", Noah questioned. "You might need us."

"The defense on Neathia can only buy time", Shun said. "That won't change if you come with us. The only way to finish this is to take Gus down and force his army to stand down."

"That's our job?", Robin asked. "Why would we want to go back and fight _him_ again?"

"Because you're the only ones who can." With that, Shun mounted his Bakugan, with Marucho doing the same.

Before they could leave, though, Alice called out to Shun and Marucho. "Good luck."

Shun nodded back. Then, Typhoon Ingram and Blast Elico began to straight shoot towards the Destroyer, to minimize the time to get back. The Spectres and Alice were left alone.

Alice looked at the makeshift team. There wasn't much time to explain herself to Shun, but she hoped he understood. Standing on the sidelines was wrong, butc she'd destroy herself by intervening any more.

Alice now looked at her charges with a neutral expression. "Let's begin", Alice said.

XXX

Back at the area where the Brawlers' Vestal Destroyer had landed, the once pristine area had quickly deteriorated into a Bakugan warzone. Most of the Brawlers' Bakugan found themselves alone and isolated against the army of Vestroian Bakugan that attacked them.

Ziperator was trying to gain an aerial advantage, but four Atchibee and six Atmos were engaging him in the air. One on one, Ziperator may have won, but he couldn't beat so many without backup.

"Man! Why are these guys so angry, anyway?", Dan exasperated.

"Focus on the battle", Volt reprimanded his teammate. Alto Brontes and Rex Vulcan stood together, with Vulcan's heavy bulk providing defense against the many projectiles, and Brontes on offense, slashing at the crowd with a pair of yellow energy rings. Beneath them were their battlers, as well as Runo and Julie, whose Bakugan had already been defeated and forced to kneel.

"What's taking Shun and those bozos so long?!", Runo snapped.

As for Supernova Helios, he stood alone against the horse, waves of flames exuding from his body. He roared a dominant howl. "Back off, or burn!", he roared.

The Bakugan were not swayed by the bravado. In contrast, they all _targeted_ Helios. Two different Freezer both sent out shockwaves of energy, encasing Helios and blocking his movements once again.

"Really? This… _again_?!", Helios groaned.

"Helios!", Keith exclaimed.

In the air battle between Ziperator and the natives, Ziperator was suddenly bombarded by large gusts of green winds and a dark haze surrounding him and doing damage. Losing control, he fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Oh… that's gonna leave a mark." Dan winced. "Hey! You ok, buddy?"

"Fine", Ziperator groaned.

The army closed in for the finish. Brontes and Vulcan already had too much to deal with. Ziperator was down. Tigrerra and Gorem were out, and Helios was immobilized. The Brawlers were simply overwhelmed by sheer attrition and numbers.

The Vestroian army gave pause when a deep rumble shook the ground, seemingly coming from deep inside the earth. The native Bakugan looked around, almost fearfully. From within the ground, a large pulsing energy washed over the Bakugan, destabilizing their stances.

"This energy…", Nemus murmured. "I feel my power restoring. What is this?"

"I've never felt anything like this", Ziperator groaned.

"_I_ have", Helios said, somewhat bitterly.

A brightly shining multicolored light slowly fazed through the earth, spreading out to separate the Vestroian Bakugan and the Brawlers. The light was the source of a palpable energy, massive in power and intensity. "That is enough fighting today", declared a deep voice, one very familiar to Dan.

One of the front running Abis Omega widened his eyes, but then retorted. "But the invaders-!"

"Are _not_ invaders", the voice corrected. "Many here are at least partially responsible for the formation of New Vestroia. On my honor, Abis Omega, they can be trusted."

The Bakugan army receded, obeying the commands of the voice. Once the group disguised into the forests, the energy began to recollect itself. It began to form a clear, albeit transparent, form of a Bakugan.

The form was bipedal, with a beige underbelly with red everywhere else. The back of the neck had several golden spikes. The tail was long and had the same color scheme. Each arm was connected to an abnormally shaped red wing. The center of the chest held a diamond shining bright multicolored light, which spread all throughout his body.

It was Drago, in the form he had at the height of his power.

Dan stepped away from Ziperator, looking at the manifestation with a glint in his eye. "Drago… it's been such a long time, man."

Drago craned his head back and let out a loud laugh. "I'd almost forgotten the sound of your voice, Daniel. Despite these trying circumstances, it's good to see you again."

"I've missed you, Drago", Dan said. "I haven't seen you since forever."

"I've been watching over you", Drago replied. "While I couldn't leave my place as the Perfect Core, I've been watching over you all this time." He looked at Ziperator. "Pyrus Ziperator, is it?"

"And you're Drago", Ziperator replied. "I'm honored to meet you. Dan speaks highly of you."

"The honor is mine", Drago said. "I've watched as you aided Dan in battle. I am grateful to you."

"Drago", called the voice of Supernova Helios.

Drago looked over to Helios. "It has been a long time, Helios. How are you?"

"Fine", Helios replied. "I've grown stronger since we last met."

"Yes. I can see the evolution", Drago said dryly. "I suppose belated congratulations are in order."

"Not to be blunt," Keith interrupted, "but why show yourself here?"

"I believe I was saving you from those Bakugan", Drago replied. "They've been rather on edge since Alice came back here with Hydranoid and Darkus Dharak. I suppose seeing a Vestal ship land was frightening for them."

"So that's why they attacked", Runo said.

"Where are the others?", Volt questioned. "Can you see them?"

"They're on their way back", Drago said. As the Perfect Core, he could see everything that happened on New Vestroia. "Alice… is not with them."

"What? Why?!", Julie exclaimed, shocked.

Drago let out a sigh. "She past her breaking point. She's lost too much as a Battle Brawler. She won't risk anything more. All she agreed to do was ready the Spectres to face Gus again."

Runo thought up a retort. Then, she thought about how much Alice lost. If Runo had lost her family, she probably wouldn't have had the will to fight on, either. She just hung her head in resignation instead.

"So Shun and Marucho are returning alone", Volt said. "The Spectres will train to take Gus down, so we go to Neathia to hold the line until then. Right?"

"That about sums it up", Drago confirmed.

Volt nodded. "It makes strategic sense."

"I wish you the best of luck in your efforts", Drago called. "I only wish I could do more."

Dan looked mournful. "It must be hard having all your power, but not being able to do anything."

"It is", Drago agreed. "But I have my role, as do you." His smoky form began to dematerialize. "Until next time, Daniel."

"Goodbye, Drago", Dan muttered.

At that moment, the image fully dissipated. The energy holding it together sunk back into the ground.

"I'll go prep the vessel for launch", Mira volunteered. "We've got a little more than ninety minutes left. We should make use of the time we still have." She ran back to and inside the Vestal Destroyer, with Vulcan going with her.

Within fifteen minutes, Shun and Marucho did indeed return alone, finding the others ready to leave. The Destroyer lifted off the and departed New Vestroia immediately, bound for the front lines on Neathia.

XXX

Neathia's capital city was the target of a lot of commotion at this point.

All around the city, the three Defense Shields had been erected, the first sign that war had once again come to Neathia. This time, however, the Gundalians weren't allies. To the contrary, they were allies; their numbers bolstered and strengthened Neathia's defenses, along with the Castle Knights.

Fortifications and infrastructure long since destroyed by the last war had been rebuilt. Many Bakugan were already in battling form, ready to stave off the coming storm.

Within the Spire of Neathia's prime city, Shun, Keith and Marucho (who had just arrived with everyone else) were communing with the Neathian and Gundalian leadership: Serena and Fabia of Neathia's royalty, Captain Elright of the Castle Knights, Ren of Gundalia's ruling faction, and Sellon representing the Dark Bakugan hunters.

"Our shields are all at 100% capacity", Elright reported. "They're even stronger now with those new upgrades from Vestal. And the Castle Knights are all ready and waiting to defend Neathia."

"As are the Gundalian soldiers", Ren said. "They've been itching for a fight like this."

"This 'Spectra' will learn what _true_ battling prowess really is", Sellon promised. "The hunters are all ready, as well."

"I hope that your hunters are as good as you claim them to be", Shun told Sellon.

"We've trained for hundreds of years to combat the Dark Bakugan", Sellon defended. "We know how to fight against a higher level opponent."

"Your performance will decide that", Shun replied, cautiously.

"If your tribes are not able to hold back Gus's horde," Keith said to the hunter, "he will not hesitate. He doesn't believe in restraint."

"It seems that all of our preparations are ready", Serena said, forlornly looking outside the window. The forests within the First Shield looked scorched. The greenery was present, but faded.

"Neathia hasn't fully recovered from our war with Gundalia", the Neathian Queen said. "And now, we're about to fight another."

"Serena… we're going to make it", Fabia said. "We'll survive this war, too."

"We have to remember not to just hide behind the Shields", Ren inputted. "With the power levels we're dealing with, the Shields won't last long on their own. Our combined forces will have to keep Gus's army occupied as much as possible."

"The Castle Knights aren't exactly experts at long, drawn out battles", Elright told the Gundalian. "We'll do what we can, but it may not be enough."

"It'll be enough", Marucho said. "What we've gathered… it's enough. If it isn't…"

The sentiment was left unsaid for them all. If what they had wasn't enough, the Brawlers would be obliterated. Wiped off the surface. Neathia would be brought to its knees, as would the Gundalians alongside them.

"It'll be enough", Marucho repeated.

XXX

Far from the outskirts of Neathia's capital city, at a distance so great that the First Shield was accompanied by the blue Neathian horizon, one man stood alone.

Gus was at the edge of a forest, gazing down at the target of his next campaign. He was wearing his remade Spectra mask. In his grip was his newest pet project, Cyclone Percival. He was looking at data displayed on his Baku Pod.

"It seems that the Neathian and Gundalian armies have combined their strength here", he noted. "Then it's a good thing I chose to come here, instead of Gundalia. It's two birds with one stone."

He opened his palm, addressing Cyclone Percival directly. "Percival, you will be the frontrunner of the attack. Deliver the first blow with the army at your back."

"I'll enjoy every moment of cracking their defenses", Percival growled, the back form glowing a faint purple glow. "I'm ready for battle. Unleash me, Spectra, and I won't fail you."

Gus smirked. "If you insist." He closed his fist, then throwing the Bakugan into the air. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Cyclone Percival, arise, and attack!"

In the middle of Gus's throw, Percival's ball form began to glow purple. His body shifted to its battling form in midair. He roared with his might, the sound carrying over the surface of Neathia.

Gus then placed two of his Bakugan deployment capsules onto the ground, stepping back to let them work. The capsules began to fire Bakugan into the air, and within seconds, scores of Bakugan had arisen.

Percival went in front of the horde, gesturing that they follow him. "To the First Shield!", he proclaimed, flying off to the front lines.

The Bakugan army let out a series of monstrous howls as they perceived Cyclone Percival's target. They either ran on the ground or flew into the air, off to battle.

Gus slowed himself a small chuckle. The Second War of Neathia has just begun.

XXX

**And that is it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: No battle, unfortunately. Sorry if you felt cheated. Kind of a large shift, but I think it makes sense. Battles galore coming up, though. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Had a bit of a writer's block. Honestly, having so much time just makes it that much harder to focus on anything specific. Anyways, I'm back. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 14: Void Arising

The skyline was a brilliant collection of colors from the vibrant planet of Neathia. The view was especially stunning at the capitol city and it's outer defenses, as the sun was just rising. The sunlight reflected off the crystal walls in a striking manner, almost objectively beautiful.

On top of one of the crystal fortifications, two beings, Captain Elright and Sid Arcao, were holding the post. The First Shield was directly behind them, the multicolored light seemingly dimming in the brightening sunlight. Directly ahead of them were two separate battalions of Castle Knights and Gundalian soldiers.

Sid glanced over at Elright. "Never thought I'd be helping _defend_ this place", he said.

"Times change rather quickly", Elright agreed. "A year ago, Gundalia was the greatest threat to Neathia. Then this phantom from the Brawlers' past came out of nowhere." Their cordiality was strained - the two had been enemies for a long time.

"And we're working together to withstand his challenge. It's weird…" Sid trailed off, looking at the horizon. Several dozen shapes were visible, seemingly approaching.

Elright noticed it, as well. He took high tech binoculars to take a look. He saw many of the Bakugan he learned to associate with Gus. A whole army, led by Cyclone Percival.

"We're under attack!", Elright proclaimed to the soldiers. They immediately dissipated their discipline and got themselves ready. No breaking ranks. "Hold the line! For our freedom!"

Sid didn't waste any time. He picked up his Pyrus Bakugan and threw it ahead, against the army. "Bakugan, brawl!", Sid called out. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Rubanoid!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" The cry echoed throughout the lines as the Castle Knights and Gundalian soldiers unleashed their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Within a mere five seconds, dozens of Bakugan rose up to face the challenge. All but one were the standard Bakugan of Gundalia and Neathia. The one exception was the crystalline dragon, Pyrus Rubanoid.

Rubanoid glared at the approaching army of ultimate Bakugan, which slowly neared the front line's location. Cyclone Percival was at its lead, and when he stopped, the others did as well.

"Rubanoid", Cyclone Percival growled. "You're not the one I want. Get out of the way."

Rubanoid grunted in surprise. "Didn't Gus wipe your mind?"

"It's _Spectra_ to you", Percival snapped. "He didn't erase my mind. He gave me power and clarity of mind. I'll see the Brawlers destroyed. Now move aside or be destroyed!"

Rubanoid chuckled. "As if!", Rubanoid responded. "This is going to be fun."

"You said it!", Sid called out. His Baku Pod formed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Joule Deeper!**"

Rubanoid's mouth opened up, a red glow visible within his maw as he charged up an energy blast. After a few moments, Rubanoid blasted a beam of red energy at Percival. "See how you like _this_!", he proclaimed for the mutated Darkus Bakugan to hear.

Far away from the First Shield, safe from any potential ramifications of the battle, Gus used his own binoculars to watch the battle. Infinity Helios was held haphazardly in his hand as he witnessed the beginning of the battle. An arrogant smirk rested on his face. "Let it begin."

XXX

Despite being the home of many large and varied species, New Vestroia was usually a place of peace. Little battling usually took place there, and when it did it was almost always for enjoyment alone.

However, one particular area of New Vestroia found itself the battlefield for some grievous battling.

Currently, only three Bakugan were actively fighting: the five headed Darkus Bakugan, the multi winged Cosmic Ingram and the blazing Turbine Dragonoid. The other five Bakugan were on the sidelines, watching the carnage with the non involved battlers and waiting for their turn.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900_

Ben, Robin and Alice stood opposite each other, focused on the battle that was about to begin. Each of them looked resolute, even in a training match.

Robin was quick to make the first move. "Let's knock down this legend!", he called out to Cosmic Ingram, who then began to ascend. "**Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

Cosmic Ingram became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward at an even greater velocity than he was just before, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Cosmic Ingram reached a high enough altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

Then, Cosmic Ingram began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity. Barrages of throwing stars made of that same kind of green energy shot down onto Blackout Hydranoid, even as Cosmic Ingram quickly neared his target.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500_

"So, how do you like that?", Robin asked with a smirk.

"Pathetic", Hydranoid spat.

"Huh?", Ben questioned.

"It's a powerful attack", Alice admitted. "Power isn't what you're here to learn, though." Her own Baku Pod formed its own ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, quickly amassing strength for an attack.

Hydranoid quickly released the energy, shooting it out in a barrage of short purple beams, aiming directly at the incoming shuriken barrage. The green and purple energies connected, creating a series of explosions that left no clear winner.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900-300=600, Cosmic Ingram: 1500-300=1200_

"We won't stop!", Robin warned.

The descending Cosmic Ingram then struck the Darkus Bakugan, creating a large green explosion. The power was undeniable, but Alice didn't look the least bit worried.

"Got him there", Ben said haughtily.

"Oh, really?", came Hydranoid's voice.

The dust clouds cleared to show Hydranoid was fine. As if he didn't take any damage. Four of his extended tendrils had grabbed Cosmic Ingram's limbs, and the other four restrained his wings.

Robin gasped. "He… _caught it_?"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "A direct power attack is way too predictable. If it's not nullified on the spot, it'll be caught and countered. You need to be more spontaneous if you are going to stand a chance." She swiped her arm. "Hydranoid?"

"Yes", Hydranoid assured. The tendrils repositioned themselves to aim directly at the captive Cosmic Ingram, and the mini heads opened their mouths again. A second later, Hydranoid was blasting Ingram from eight different angles.

"No!", Robin called out. "Ben, can't you do anything?"

"Yeah. Attack Hydranoid with your guy _right there_", Ben deadpanned. "I'll get my chance when you're out of the way."

After a few dozen seconds of continuously blasting Ingram, Hydranoid manipulated the tendrils to toss him aside. Ingram didn't get back up.

"The Ingram line has far more types of attack than just brute force", Alice advised the Ventus battler. "Try using them. A confused enemy is much easier to deal with."

"Ok. My turn!", Ben called out. His Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Hydranoid with malicious intentions.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300_

_Turbine Dragonoid: 600+600=1200_

Hydranoid didn't bother moving. He simply stood in place, reading himself for the flames. The orange inferno connected with the Darkus Bakugan, but Hydranoid held fast.

"We will not-" Hydranoid cut himself off by taking a step forward. The fires dissipated. "-burn so easily!"

"Oh, crud", Ben groaned.

"You're too impulsive", Alice judged. "Sheer power isn't enough to beat an opponent of higher caliber."

"Why don't you just _shut up_!", Ben outcried.

"I agree", Hydranoid growled. His tendrils' heads began to light up once more. "_ENOUGH TALKING!_" The tendrils blasted their energy at Turbine Dragonoid this time.

The Dragonoid was barraged by the energy bursts, until he was blasted back and fell down.

The combatants began to hear laughter. "Brilliant", Chris exclaimed. "She really showed you your place."

"Come on!", Ben yelled at his Bakugan. "Don't wimp out!"

Turbine Dragonoid growled lowly, struggling to rise, but he couldn't.

"I thought you were supposed to be tough!", Ben called out. "Aren't you on Blackout Hydranoid's level? How are you so much weaker?"

"It's not the Bakugan", Alice said to the Pyrus battler. "It's you."

Ben turned to face Alice, glaring at the orange haired girl with an intimidating sneer.

Alice didn't even flinch. "Hydranoid's attack was fully primed. What did you expect him to do? Ben, in battle, there's a time to attack and a time to defend. That wasn't a time for you to attack."

"And what makes you so knowledgeable?", Ben demanded.

"Experience", Alice said. "I was there as Hydranoid progressed and evolved to his ultimate stage. I had to progress, as well. But you," she gestured at all the Spectres, "all of you, you just _got_ the power. You don't have the skills to earn it. That's why I'm teaching you."

Ben's glare lessened in intensity. "So I'm the fault?"

"It's not going to be easy", Alice said. "And you don't have much time. So I won't go easy on you." She looked over at the others. "Soon and Jack, you're next."

The Haos and Aquos specialists glanced at each other, nervously.

"Let's show her our best", Soon said.

"I just hope we do better than Ben and Robin", Jack said.

XXX

The area surrounding the First Shield was nothing short of a warzone. Bakugan of almost every kind were duking it out, serving nothing less than total chaos and anarchy.

There were several factions that remained distinct within the fighting. The first was the Neathian Castle Knights, who almost exclusively battling with Haos Attributed Bakugan. The second group were the Gundalians, who were fighting ferociously with Bakugan of all Attributes. Those two groups were fighting alongside one another.

The third group was comprised of Gus's ultimate Bakugan, who weren't fighting with any kind of battlers. Their strength was unmatched, but war was far more complex than a simple strength contest.

The ultimate Bakugan were pushing ahead with their offensive, boasting powerful attacks at their opposition, but it wasn't that easy. Many of the attacks were halted by yellow energy shields, formed by the Neathian Bakugan. Some more were stopped by the attacking charge of the Gundalian army. The rest connected with the multicolored First Shield.

That wasn't necessarily a good thing. The First Shield was what was keeping the evolved army from outflanking the defenders. And every attack from Gus's horde that connected degraded the Shield's integrity.

There were many engagements, some of which included the Battle Brawlers.

Keith and Helios were combating a Flare Wilda, the Subterra's bulky defense holding out against Supernova Helios's intense Atomic Quasar.

"This isn't working!", Helios proclaimed to Keith. "He's just taking what I'm dishing out!"

"Then we'll turn up our power!", Keith replied, getting his next ability ready to activate. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**"

Helios opened his mouth even wider than it was, just a few moments beforehand, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely as he focused his power into the attack. With every deep breath Helios took, the fire blast grew immensely in size and intensity.

The white flames connected with the Flare Wilda at nearly double the heat and intensity of what it was just moments before. The Flare Wilda's feet began to drag backwards, losing traction.

Then, Flare Wilda began to glow a bright orange, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him. When the flames struck the Subterra Bakugan, Wilda kept his hands held out to block the blast. Impossibly, Wilda held his own against the even stronger flames.

Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in a shockwave. When the **Quake Barrier** reached Helios, it covered his body and made him stop his fire attack. Wilda finally got relief. The shockwave also sent Helios back a ways, landing him on the ground.

"Helios!", Keith yelled in distress.

Mira, Baron and Volt were working together to fight a Cosmic Ingram and Mutant Elfin, their Bakugan's power still being inept in comparison.

Alto Brontes and Rex Vulcan were in the front, directly combating the enemies. Saint Nemus was behind them, providing them much needed cover.

"Keep it up, Nemus!", Baron shouted. "**Ability Activate! Saint Sky High!**"

Nemus channeled the energies within his body into the circular end of his staff, which began to light up a bright yellow coloring. Then, Nemus released the energy straight up, sending it high in the air.

The energy exploded mid air, sending small beams of the same yellow energy down upon Brontes, Vulcan and Nemus. When they stick, they easily absorbed into the two Haos Bakugan, who began glowing with auras of Haos power. Vulcan began to emit a bright orange coloring when the beams connected with him.

"Now!", Mira and Volt cried out in unison. Both of them had an ability ready. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Hammer Knuckle!**"

"**Atmosphere!**"

Vulcan raised both arms forward, aiming them both at Wilda. His hands curled into tightly clenched fists. After a moment, the ends of the arm armor began to shoot out fire, like a rocket.

Then, both at once, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight toward the Mutant Elfin like a pair of rockets. Air resistance seemed completely ineffective at best as they rapidly accelerated towards their target.

At the same time, Brontes raised all four arms to chest level, channeling yellow energy through each one into the air directly above them. Over each hand, Alto Brontes formed metallic orbs with energy circling them, like an asteroid ring over a planet.

After a few seconds, Alto Brontes's eyes glinted bright yellow. He flung his hands forwards, sending the four atmospheres forward, launching them right at the Cosmic Ingram.

But then, Elfin took action. She began to raise her hands directly forward, aiming at all three of the Brawlers' Bakugan. Before they could react, her chest jewel began to glow bright blue and shoot a blast of cold wind and snow at them all. The blizzard connected with the projectiles, knocking all six off course.

The blizzard then connected with Vulcan, Brontes and Nemus, encompassing them all. Their auras dissipated.

Mira checked with her Baku Pod, then groaned. "Great. Our abilities are blocked."

Then, the Cosmic Ingram's body began to exert an insurmountable amount of green Ventus energy up into the atmosphere above, high above the altitude of even the tallest of Typhoon Ingram's duplicates.

Green winds appeared in the air, reaching from the ground to the sky, high above the field. They began to circulate around Cosmic Ingram in a ferocious twister of Ventus power, only intensifying at an increasing rate. Cosmic Ingram shrieked with power as the intensity of the tornado reached its peak.

The twister tore at the three Bakugan, forcing even the armored Rex Vulcan off his feet. As the weeks eventually dissipated, the Brawlers' Bakugan collapsed onto the ground.

At another part of the battlefield, Shun and Marucho were fighting alongside all five of Ren's Gundalian teammates and comrades. Their Bakugan stood alone against twenty of the evolved Bakugan.

Typhoon Ingram and Plitheon were in the air, but were quickly blasted out of the sky by multiple energy blasts from the enemy. The others were being ruthlessly bombarded by the army, as well. Nowhere was safe.

The battlers were hiding behind a rock, but the energy levels were reaching them regardless. They had no choice but to hide.

"This isn't going very well", Shun noted. "We're being annihilated!"

"Who had the brilliant idea of just straight up fighting these guys?!", Zenet complained.

Rubanoid stepped back, being struck by a particularly powerful attack, before stepping back into the fight.

Sid winced with his Bakugan's pain. "We can't hold them for long!"

Zenet's Bakugan, Contestir, groaned loudly after being struck by three beams at once. He kneeled. "I'm sorry…", he groaned as he went to ball form.

"Contestir!", Zenet panicked. "We're in trouble!"

Everywhere there was combat, Gus's army was ruling the day. The defending Bakugan were holding them back from the First Shield, but it was a ground they were losing. The tide was slowly shifting to Gus's favor.

XXX

The New Vestroian landscape now had the sun high in the air, it being right after the noon of the solar day. The sunlight was harsh, but no Bakugan or human was deterred.

The Spectres' new training ground now had three Bakugan facing off against each other. It was Phantom Brontes and Blast Elico on one side, with Blackout Hydranoid standing alone against them. His five heads looked on with readiness.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Mystic Elico: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

Soon and Jack exchanged glances with each other. "We've gotta take Hydranoid down hard and fast", Jack reasoned. "We can't give an inch."

"I only hope we can succeed", Soon said.

The two of them quickly got two abilities ready, each. "**Double Ability Activate!**"

Soon pulled ahead of Jack in naming her cards. "**Osiris Dominion, plus Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes's body began to light up a bright yellow aura. The aura began to intensify at a rapidly increasing pace, as Phantom Brontes's aura heightened considerably. The jester began laughing uncontrollably, more instinct than conscience.

The yellow energy consolidated in the air around Brontes, forming battle axes made clearly of yellow energy, both hilt and blade. Eight in total, one for each hand. Phantom Brontes took hold of each axe, positioning them to point at his opponent. Then, with pinpoint accuracy, the clown flung the battle axes at Hydranoid.

As soon as Brontes's axes were thrown, Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. In short, he looked like a storm of yellow colored death as he began a charge for Hydranoid.

Jack smirked as he called out his combination attack. "**Aquos Maelstrom, plus Aqua Impulse!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and lake below only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

As the raging hurricane continued, Mystic Elico raised his right hand directly up, aiming through the eye of his storm. He then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm.

With a roar that was not, in any way, intelligent, Mystic Elico launched his attack. His right hand blasted out a extremely large and high pressure torrent of water. That moisture collected with the larger hurricane, the two attack fusing into a devastating attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400=500_

_Mystic Elico: 900+900+400=2200, Phantom Brontes: 900×2=1800+500=2300_

Hydranoid found himself being charged at by Phantom Brontes, under fire by the energy battle axes, _and_ assaulted by the monstrous hurricane. He sneered a savage grin. "Is that the best you've got?"

Alice managed to duck behind a rock to deal with the worst of the hurricane. In response to the quad attack, she quickly got an ability ready herself. "

**Ability Activate!**", she announced. "**Demonic Pulsar!**"

Hydranoid's ten eyes glowed purple for the briefest moment before his counterattack began. He extended his hands straight ahead of him and created a dome of transparent purple energy between him and the incoming attacks.

The first attack to threaten him was the thrown energy axes. As they connected with the dome, those axes dissolved into yellow particles, absolutely useless. Brontes crashed into the shield with his own rings, only for those to dissolve, as well. Brontes was repelled back across the field.

Hydranoid then took down the barrier, with his center head aiming straight at the base of the raging hurricane. The center head then opened its mouth and blasted a beam of dark purple energy at the hurricane. The beam cut through water and wind like they were nonexistent, connecting directly with Mystic Elico. Upon impact, the storm destabilized and was completely neutralized within moments.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500+400=900_

_Mystic Elico: 2200-1300-300=600, Phantom Brontes: 2300-1400-300=600_

"She nullified all of our abilities in one move? Those were some of our most powerful attacks!" Jack whistled. "Man, she's good."

"We can't let Alice counterattack!", Soon exclaimed. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Maybe we can still salvage our power. **Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally despite the barrage he was enduring. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

As the energy shockwave impacted Hydranoid, he snarled, enduring the power through sheer grit alone. He took one step back, then another, but stood his ground from then on.

Brontes and Elico both began to glow their Attribute colors very harshly, gaining an excessive amount of power from that one ability alone. Elico shrieked with might.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400=500_

_Mystic Elico: 600+1600+400=2600, Phantom Brontes: 600+1700+400=2700_

"They nullified our own nullification. Their power levels have increased almost three times their original", Alice realized. Her eyes narrowed. "We can use that."

"Say what?", Jack questioned.

"You're both toast!", Chris called out from the sidelines. "She's about to destroy you!"

Alice gracefully got another two abilities ready. "**Double Ability Activate!**", she called out. "**Deathly Enforcement, plus Singularity!**"

With the call of the ability, Hydranoid's eyes began to glow bright purple as Hydranoid himself felt a harsh, but welcome, increase of energy. His body began to emit a dark aura, thick enough to hide his form from view. Within the aura, Hydranoid roared in challenge.

Then, after Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Instead of being a simple coating of energy, it began drawing in the air around it, becoming a gravitational force. The yellow shockwave began to distort, converging onto Hydranoid's form and joining with the aura. Hydranoid's strength was multiplying.

Then, Elico and Brontes began to stumble. Their Attribute colors started to drain from them, arcing tierra Hydranoid and further enhancing his strength. When it was finished, Elico and Brontes looked much wiser for west, and an almost pitch black aura was covering Hydranoid's form.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500+400+500+1700+1800=4900_

_Mystic Elico: 2600-1700=900, Phantom Brontes: 2700-1800=900_

"Oh, crud", said an exasperated Jack. He reached out with his hand. "Elico, Attribute change! Now!"

Elico's body started shining a bright multicolored light, which was subtly altering his form and color scheme.

Alice reached out with her hand. "Attribute changing leaves your Bakugan vulnerable", she advised. "Hydranoid!"

The five headed lizard roared mightily, his collected power exploding outwards in an energy shockwave of dark power. The shockwave consumed both Brontes and Elico, blasting them to the ground and into submission.

"Told you so!", Chris chimed from the sidelines.

Jack's jaw dropped. "How'd that happen?"

"Like I said", Alice explained. "When a Bakugan changes its Attribute, there's a brief time where it can't attack or defend. When your opponent is about to attack you, you don't have time to change your arsenal. If you're in that situation, you need to work with what you currently have available."

"And what of me?", Soon asked. "I presume you have some tips for my battling style?"

"Your _battling style _is fine", Alice replied. "It's elegant, smooth and graceful. Skillful, but there's a problem."

"Do tell", Soon prompted.

Alice continued. "It doesn't suit your Bakugan. You have Brontes use direct attacks. In my experience, Brontes battles best when using less graceful attacks. When he's fighting dirty." She looked straight at Soon. "Your style works for most Haos Bakugan. But a battler needs to learn to adapt their style to the strengths of their own Bakugan."

Soon thought about that advice. There were a few of Brontes's attacks that would be far more efficient if used that way. "I'll try to modify my style."

"Good", Alice confirmed. She looked over to Chris and Noah. "You two are next."

"Awesome!" Chris jumped to her feet. "I've been waiting for this moment since forever! I won't disappoint! I promise!"

Noah got up to his feet. "I'll do my best", he said nervously. "We both will."

"And I'll make you even better", Alice replied.

XXX

Behind the front lines of Gus's horde, Cyclone Percival watched all of the combat and glared at the enemy with malice. He focused especially on the Brawlers' Bakugan. As much as the reconditioned Darkus Bakugan wanted to fight the Brawlers himself, he wanted even more to save his strength for a special first impression.

"Where are you, Ace?", Percival demanded. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Percival?" Somehow, through the chaos, Percival heard Ace's confused question. Cyclone Percival grinned a sinister smirk, spreading out his wings and ascending. He began to fly towards the direction of the sound.

Below Percival, the battle raged on. He hardly cared. He was laser focused on "reuniting" with his old battler and "settling the score."

Eventually, he found Ace at the edge of the front lines, glancing at him with worry.

"Percival… you're back?", Ace questioned.

"Better than ever, actually", Percival snarled, flexing his wings. "No thanks to you." The two mini heads screeched ferociously.

"What?", Ace stepped back, startled by the hostile tone. "Percival! What did Gus do to you!?"

"_Spectra_ perfected me!", Percival declared. "He freed me from your weakness. All _you've_ done to me was hold me back from _true _power!"

"That doesn't make any sense", Axe argued. "Percival, Gus tortured you with his Forbidden cards! He took away your sentience and turned you into a mindless weapon! How is that _true power_?"

"It was necessary to obtain the power _you_ withheld from me", Percival countered. "And it was temporary. Do I seem 'mindless' now?"

"No…", Ace admitted.

Percival chuckled. "I'm stronger than ever before. And I will use that strength…" As he continued, the two miniature heads began to close in on Ace, mouths opened wide, "...to destroy the Battle Brawlers, and give the universe to my master!"

Ace cowered, backing up from the two heads. But there was no way he could outrun them.

"Bakugan, brawl!", two voices rang out. One was a slightly gravelly voice. The other was clear and feminine. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Rise, Darkus Linehalt!"

"Help out, Haos Aranaut!"

On either side of Percival, a Bakugan materialized. One was the Haos Bakugan that belonged to Fabia, Aranaut. He arrived with a punch to Cyclone Percival's gut. The other was the notorious Dark Bakugan, Darkus Linehalt. He tackled Percival, forcing him away from Ace.

Ace looked gratefully at Ren and Fabia, who now stood beside him. "Thanks."

"Stay focused", Fabia advised. "Percival seems totally twisted. I don't think we'll be able to reason with him."

Ren nodded. "He'll be ready to use full force. Thankfully, so are we." Inside, he thought about the irony. Not too long ago, he and

Percival looked at the two new challengers, looking past Aranaut after only a moment to gaze on Linehalt. "Linehalt. It's been a long time."

"Wake up, Percival", Linehalt pleaded. "Gus is deceiving you. Do you think he cares for you any more than he cared for those children he betrayed? Or more than Barodius cared for Ren and I?"

"Those children outlived their usefulness", Percival growled. "As you outlived your usefulness to Barodius. I will remain by Spectra's side by remaining _useful_ to him."

"Ren and I thought that would work with us, too", Linehalt replied. "With people like Gus, _everyone_ outlives their usefulness. It's just a matter of how long it takes."

"Then so be it", came Percival's callous reply. "But I'll live longer than you."

Linehalt tensed up, with Aranaut beside him. "As the Princess said, there's no reasoning with Percival", Aranaut said. "We must fight."

"Then I won't hold back", Linehalt promised.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800_

_Cyclone Percival: 900_

Ren was the first to pull out an ability. "We have to gain the advantage as decisively as possible", he said. "Let's go, Linehalt! **Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**"

Linehalt stretched out each hand, the green jewel on his chest beginning to shine a faint purple color. That color split, with half going to and through each arm. Two energy blades formed, each one identical: a pole of dark purple energy, about as long as Linehalt's arm. One formed at each of Linehalt's hands.

Linehalt took hold of each energy blade, wielding them both with an expert's precision. He took off into the air and began to fly towards the other Darkus Bakugan with straightforward intent.

Fabia was soon to follow the Gundalian. Her Baku Pod shined its own ability. "Let's back them up, Aranaut! **Ability Activate! Mirage Up!**"

As soon as Fabia called out the ability, Aranaut was suddenly coated in a bright yellow, almost golden, aura, heightening his power. He began to ruin across the landscape, only picking up speed with every passing moment. Within a few seconds, he was a yellow blur, moving too quickly to be discerned on his path to Cyclone Percival.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800+300=1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 900-400=500_

Immediately upon perceiving the attack, Percival flew up into the sir, in order to get a clear shot on the Brawler Bakugan. His two highest winds began glowing a deep dark purple, which started pulsing with Darkus energy.

"**Storm Blaze!**", Percival called out. The glowing wings released their amassed energy into twin blasts, heading to the opposing side.

One blast connected with Linehalt, knocking him away from his course. The second struck the ground near Aranaut, the resulting explosion powerful enough to knock the Haos Bakugan off the ground and into the air, still heading towards Cyclone Percival.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 500+600=1100_

"We can use that momentum to our advantage", Fabia decided. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "We'll win you back, Percival. **Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!**"

Aranaut's yellow aura began to intensify midair, quickly collecting around his two fists. The energy solidified around Aranaut's hands, forming two white tonfa blades.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 1100+200=1300_

_Cyclone Percival: 1100-600-200=300_

Using the momentum and his collision course with Cyclone Percival, Aranaut whipped his tonfa blades to attack position, and connected with Percival once with each blade.

"Argh!", Percival groaned. "You'll pay for that!" His two mini heads lashed out at the now falling Aranaut, but the Haos Bakugan switched his weapons to defense position and beat them back, landing easily on the ground. Aranaut then pulled back to prevent a counterattack.

Ren pulled out the next ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate!**", he shouted. "**Twist Bow!**"

Linehalt then arced his arms backward, carrying the twin blades with them. Linehalt flew through the air to get into an optimal position for his attack, then flung the two blades at Percival, once after another. The two blades were perfectly aimed, spinning through the air as dark purple blurs.

Percival didn't have any time to evade, so he crossed his arms to brace himself instead. The twin blades struck him at the same time, fizzling out into nothingness. Percival fell to the ground, wheezing and drained.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 1300_

_Cyclone Percival: 300-300=0_

"He's down! Let's finish this!", Ren called, pulling out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt raised both hands, his chest jewel glittering once more. This time, the energy spread to several spots around Linehalt, condensing and creating bolts of dark purple energy all around him.

Linehalt then shoved his two hands in the direction of the black sphere. Using his arms as conduits to direct the bolts, Linehalt sent the lightning ahead, on a direct path to Cyclone Percival.

Fabia immediately followed. "Aranaut, **Ability Activate! Fist Alley!**"

The two tonfa blades whirled around to face Cyclone Percival, once more. The ends of the weapons began to light up a bright yellow glow.

"Lights out!", Aranaut proclaimed. Within moments, the two blades shot the amassed energy in short bursts, right alongside Linehalt's lightning blasts and with the same destination.

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400, Aranaut: 1300+400=1700_

_Cyclone Percival: 0_

Percival glared at the incoming purple lightning and yellow energy, recognizing that he was in serious threat. Direct attacking was pointless; nothing he had could directly overpower both attacks at once, especially with the power difference. The moment called for discretion.

Percival held out his hands, channeling the little power he had left outwards. "**Fake Shield**", he murmured. The purple energy condensed into a thin, transparent dome around him, the only obstacle between him and the threat. Still, it didn't seem stable. It kept flickering, obviously affected by Percival's currently low power.

Fabia and Ren looked on, their respective adrenaline spiking.

"Go on, Aranaut!", Fabia encouraged. "Win this!"

"Finish it, Linehalt!", Ren ferociously called out.

The lightning and energy pellets collected with the dome, creating one large purple explosion and several smaller yellow ones. The smokescreen hid the result from everyone. When the smoke cleared, though, Percival was on the distant ground, in ball form.

"We got him!", Fabia cheered.

Ren smirked in celebration. "That wasn't so hard."

Only Ace seemed unsure. "Wait. If we really did beat Percival with such a high power difference… why didn't he come back here?"

Fabia and Ren glanced at each other. "He's right", Ren said.

"Is it some kind of trick?", Fabia asked.

As if to answer her question, Percival's ball form popped open, and Percival sprang back into the field with all of his energy restored, as if he hadn't been damaged at all.

_Linehalt: 1400, Aranaut: 1700_

_Cyclone Percival: 900_

"He was playing possum?", Ren questioned.

"But how-?", Fabia asked, too dumbfounded to complete her own question.

"Fools", Percival snapped, flying into the air. "**Zaltoris!**" His form began to fade, becoming less and less visible with every passing millisecond. In no time at all, he had completely vanished from sight.

_Linehalt: 1400, Aranaut: 1700_

_Cyclone Percival: 900+500=1400_

"He's disappeared", Ren stated the obvious. "We need to nullify that ability now! **Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt spread out his wings, expelling a powerful gust of wind, infused with his own dark power. The wind gust morphed into a blizzard wind, spreading out all over the battlefield.

"That has to be hitting him", Ren said. "It'll nullify that ability. Then, he's ours."

However, there was no sign of Cyclone Percival reappearing. The blizzard raged, but it didn't seem able to nullify the ability.

"Where _are_ you?", Linehalt demanded, before an unseen force connected with his back, sending him in an uncontrollable descent towards the ground. Linehalt landed on his front harshly, but he was still able to get back up.

"If we can't nullify the ability, we'll smoke him out!", Fabia rationalized. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!**"

Aranaut stood up straight, his two weapons dissolving into yellow light as his next attack was prepared. His body began to glow a harsh multicolored light; which began to spread all throughout the field.

Linehalt had to look away, but was otherwise unaffected. However, any opponents around would be scorched by the light.

"Come out, Percival!" Aranaut's prompting fell on deaf ears. That was until he was slammed into from his left. He lurched to his right, but couldn't see what struck him. "He endured the light? And he wasn't even fazed?", demanded a confused Aranaut.

"Is he ignoring _all_ our ability effects?", Fabia questioned, aghast.

Then, Linehalt was slammed into once more, being knocked towards Aranaut. The two were grouped together, cleared for one shot to strike at them both.

It was then that Percival reappeared, glaring down his enemies. His two tendrils began to stretch outwards, each one taking aim at the enemy. Both of the heads at the end of the tendrils started to amass power in their maws, in the form of light purple energy.

"Now, fall! **Rune Bow!**", Percival yelled out. The two snake like Percival heads then began to shoot the purple energy ahead, with slightly different trajectories. One headed for Aranaut; the other for Linehalt.

_Linehalt: 1400, Aranaut: 1700-300=1400_

_Cyclone Percival: 1400+300=1700_

The twin beams hit both Bakugan, making two moderately sized explosions. The screams of Linehalt and Aranaut could be plainly heard, however. When the explosions died down, Aranaut and Linehalt both went to ball form and retreated to their battlers.

_Ren: 40%_

_Fabia: 40%_

Percival grunted loudly. "I expected Aranaut to be this pathetic," he sniped, "but I remembered you being tougher than _that_, Linehalt. Clearly Ren has been holding you back as much as Ace held me back." His glare converted into a leer. "Unchain yourself of Ren. Spectra would welcome your power."

"How dare you!", Linehalt retorted. "Through my bond with Ren, I not only unlocked my full powers. I learned to control it! All _Gus_ would do is enslave me. The only one in chains is you!"

Percival growled. "Do not speak ill of Spectra!", he yelled. "He granted me power. He unchained me of the weakness Ace bound me with. I owe him everything!"

"Percival…", Ace muttered, attracting his former Bakugan's attention. Percival growled, but Ace wasn't deterred by the ferocity. "We'd have gotten there together. You were already _evolving_ when Gus took you. Remember?" After not getting a response, Ace kept going. "Gus gave you this power in the most painful way possible. Then he did whatever he could to enslave your mind and force you to be loyal. How is that _not_ being chained?"

Percival hesitated, but only for a couples second. Then, he refocused in rage. "Enough!", he snapped. "I'll shut you up for good!" His two mini heads lashed out at the Vestal, Neathian and Gundalian.

"Wait! We haven't gotten our Bakugan out yet!", Fabia said, but Percival ignored the remark.

"Bakugan, brawl!", another voice called out. "Bakugan, stand! Arise, Ventus Spyron!"

With a flash of green light, another Bakugan flew quickly from midair to intercept Percival. With a high speed and great momentum, the Darkus Bakugan was forced back by the four winged Ventus Bakugan.

Ren looked back to see someone he never thought would save his life. "Sellon?"

The Dark Bakugan hunter glared at her nemesis. "Do not just stand there", she said. "I suspect Spyron can't beat that Bakugan alone."

"On our way", Ren promised. "And thanks." He took out a Gate Card and decisively threw it ahead. It expanded throughout the field.

Ren and Fabia both threw their Bakugan ahead at once and in unison. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

With no time to waste, Linehalt and Aranaut arose onto the field to enforce Spyron. The Ventus Bakugan pulled back to stand with his new "allies."

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Spyron: 800_

_Cyclone Percival: 900_

"Brawl!", yelled Fabia, Sellon and Ren. Their Bakugan responded to their call and charged, side by side, at Cyclone Percival.

"Bring it on!", Percival snarled, ready to meet their charges.

"Percival", Ace muttered. He felt absolutely worthless, being unable to battle for his partner's rescue. Everyone else was fighting to correct _his_ failure. But it should've been _his_ burden to bear from the start. He remembered his promise - to get Percival back himself. "How can _I_ help get you back?"

XXX

The New Vestroia battlefield was in much worse shape than it was at the beginning of the day. Small craters littered the landscape from the battles that had taken place. The sun had reached the end of its arc, making a beautiful twilight appear in the sky. But no one paid attention to it.

Like in the two previous battles, it was two Bakugan against Blackout Hydranoid. This time, the two Bakugan facing him were Noah's Flare Wilda and Chris's Alpha Percival.

As for the battlers themselves, Alice held a neutral expression, ready to analyze the battling she saw and offer feedback. Noah looked nervous, intimated by the power he had seen so far. But Chris looked ecstatic, a fire burning in her eyes as she faced off against Alice.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Flare Wilda: 900, Alpha Percival: 900_

"Let's see how you keep up", Hydranoid spoke. "Alice?"

This time, Alice was the one to make the first move. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, condensing them into bright purple orbs within. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at the two opponents, who We're at the moment at a standstill, and released his gold on the orbs. They flew through the air on collision course with Alpha Percival and Flare Wilda.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Flare Wilda: 900-500=400, Alpha Percival: 900-500=400_

"I'll take care of this", Noah volunteered. His Baku Pod shined one ability. "**Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

The five energy orbs struck the rock wall, creating five craters in it, but the defense held.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Flare Wilda: 400+500+400=1300, Alpha Percival: 400+500=900_

"She's going to use Terminal Impact", Chris muttered.

"What?", Noah questioned, unable to decipher the remark.

Alice didn't waste a second before utilizing another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**"

Chris smirked. "Knew it."

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, condensing them into another set of bright purple orbs within. But this one had twice the size and intensity of the Havoc Trident. Hydranoid roared ferociously as he released the orbs from his center, mid-left and mid-right heads to the obsidian wall.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300_

_Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900, Alpha Percival: 900_

The three released orbs crashed into Wilda's shield, making three explosions far more powerful than the ones before. With the damage it had already sustained, the wall was blown apart.

"This game is over and done with!", Hydranoid proclaimed. With the way clear, Hydranoid had no reservations about firing his last two Terminal Impact orbs; one was aimed for each of Hydranoid's present enemies.

Chris was the next one to pull out a card. "I'll take care of this", she promised. "**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards.

With pinpoint precision, Alpha Percival soaked at the energy orbs threatening bin and Flare Wilda. They both exploded, leaving the intended targets completely undamaged.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-500=800_

_Flare Wilda: 900, Alpha Percival: 900_

"Not bad", Alice admitted.

"I've got more!", Chris went on, prompting another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival quickly got himself in a battle ready stance once more, and slowly approaching his two enemies. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

Then, armed with the double bladed sword, Alpha Percival charged directly at Hydranoid. He started shopping the blades to maximize hours momentum when he actually attacked Hydranoid.

"Let's give Chris some cover!", Noah called to Flare Wilda. Noah's Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Cannon Lock!**"

Flare Wilda turned himself to face Blackout Hydranoid and spread out his palms. The cavities on his hands began to glow a harsh orange color as Wilda began to power up his attack.

The air was cold and unmoving around Wilda for several moments before Wilda shot out a pair of large energy orbs, straight at Hydranoid. The two orbs were then sent through the air, moving as fast as a modern cannon's projectile on a straight path towards the hydra.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800_

_Flare Wilda: 900+500=1400, Alpha Percival: 900+600=1500_

The orbs passed by Alpha Percival, with Noah's intent being to soften up Hydranoid's defenses for Chris to finish it off.

Tactics that Alice deduced. _They have done good teamwork_, she admitted in her thoughts. _But Noah's attack is weak. Indecisive. I can use that to my advantage._ Her Baku Pod displayed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, quickly amassing strength for an attack.

Hydranoid quickly released the energy, shooting it out in a barrage of short purple beams, aiming at both of Wilda's energy orbs and at Alpha Percival, all at once.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+400=1200_

_Flare Wilda: 1400-300=1100, Alpha Percival: 1500-300=1200_

The first two of Hydranoid's energy beams each collected with Flare Wilda's Cannon Lock orbs. The orange orbs were destroyed in two erupting explosions, neutralized as a threat.

The rest of the energy beams either assaulted Percival or Wilda. Percival halted his advance and began to twirl his double blades in a defensive fashion, managing to deflect most of the beams away from him.

Flare Wilda wasn't so lucky. Several of the beams blasted at him, each one exploding on him. After a few seconds of that, Wilda toppled over, useless.

"What?", Noah questioned. "How'd that happen?

"You can leave this to me", Chris said. "I've wanted this battle since I forest saw her battles. This is gonna be great!"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1200_

_Alpha Percival: 1200_

"Alice! Let's increase our firepower!", Hydranoid suggested.

Alice nodded and immediately prepared an ability. "**Ability Activate!**", she called out. "**Gazer Barrage!**"

As Alice called her ability, Hydranoid ceased the Hyper Lash Impact and opened all five mouths, with each one aiming at Percival. Light purple energy amassed within each maw, quickly forming orbs of condensed Darkus energy.

Hydranoid quickly released the orbs, then began forming another set with even greater speed than before. Hydranoid continued the cycle repeatedly, until dozens of orbs were flying towards the opposing Darkus Bakugan.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1200+400=1600_

_Alpha Percival: 1200-400=800_

Chris smirked. She was expecting that tactic, and had an appropriate counter ready. "**Ability Activate! Thunder… Oblivion!**"

Alpha Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions.

With an enraged roar, Alpha Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, right at the opposing barrage of energy orbs.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1600-500=1100_

_Alpha Percival: 800+500=1300_

The lightning bolt struck the first set of orbs, destroying them in one large explosion. The next set was caught in the blast radius and exploded themselves, and so on until the entire barrage was neutralized.

"Yes! One more, Percival!", Chris encouraged, with another ability already deploying. "**Primal Gunner!**"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100-400=700_

_Alpha Percival: 1300+400=1700_

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw, though he couldn't be seen in the thick fog. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth. The bright glow of the amassed energy shined harshly on Hydranoid.

Then, with a loud, dragonic roar, Alpha Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at Hydranoid.

Chris watched it with a smirk. _They'll either use Chaos Armageddon or their Deathly Enforcement/Singularity combo. Either way, they're mine_, she thought confidently.

"Show them our power, Alice", Hydranoid roared lowly. "We are not to be trifled with!"

"I agree, Hydranoid! **Double Ability Activate!**", Alice announced. "**Deathly Enforcement, plus Singularity!**"

With the call of the ability, Hydranoid's eyes began to glow bright purple as Hydranoid himself felt a harsh, but welcome, increase of energy. His body began to emit a dark aura, thick enough to hide his form from view. Within the aura, Hydranoid roared in challenge.

Then, after Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Instead of being a simple coating of energy, it began drawing in the air around it, becoming a gravitational force, drawing in Percival's energy blast.

The purple energy connected with the dark aura, but Hydranoid's aura simply drew in the attack, further enhancing his strength. Percival groaned as a purple mist left his form and joined the gravitational force, only making Hydranoid even stronger.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700+200+500+800=2200_

_Alpha Percival: 1700-800=900_

"You're mine!", Hydranoid declared. He released his aura in a monstrously sized shockwave, spreading out all over and threatening Alpha Percival.

"Check again!", Chris countered, her next ability already prepared. "**Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him from outside view, even as the dark shockwave closed in on him.

When the shockwave met the fog, the haze somehow absorbed and diffused Hydranoid's energy shockwave. The shockwave, as well as Hydranoid's energy aura, dissipated. Percival was hidden within that dark haze.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2200-1300=900_

_Alpha Percival: 900+400=1300_

Alice's expression turned to interest and slight alarm. _She waited until Hydranoid's power spiked up with the combined energy, and wiped it all away with one move_, Alice thought out. That display was leagues beyond anything else Alice had seen that day. _Is she really so far ahead?_

"That's right! Time to finish you off!", Chris cheered. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Oblivion!**"

As the ability was called, the fog began to recede, revealing Alpha Percival's position. He was standing still, his eyes glowing.

Alpha Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions.

With an enraged roar, Alpha Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, directly at Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400_

_Alpha Percival: 1300+500=1800_

Alice narrowed her eyes. _She could've easily taken down Hydranoid from behind her cover. She's not ahead._ Alice remembered Chris making a remark of watching all of Alice's battles in Interspace. _She must've memorized my battling style. Let's see what happens when we use a strategy she _hasn't _seen beforehand._

Alice's Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Hydranoid! She knows all our moves from Interspace!", she called out. "Let's show her one she _doesn't_ know!"

"I'm with you, Alice." Hydranoid voiced his agreement.

"What?!", Chris questioned. "You've been holding another move in reserve this whole time?!"

"More like we've re-learned an ability from Hydranoid's previous evolution", Alice said, as she finally put the ability into place. "**Ability Activate!**"

Right as Alice began to announce her ability, the lightning bolt struck Hydranoid _hard_, making an explosion large enough to hide away the five headed Bakugan. He was consumed in a firestorm of Darkus power.

"And _that's_ how we do it!", Chris cheered. Yet after a few moments, there was a clear problem. Hydranoid wasn't giving indication he was in pain. The only sounds to be heard was those of the Darkus explosion, and it was quieting rapidly. The dark energy seemed to be imploding in on itself, as well.

The last bits of energy left the forks, joining the rest of it inside Hydranoid's mouth. The Hydra was coated in a swirling mass of dark energy, more powerful than he was before

"What's going on?!", Chris panicked. "What kind of ability is that?!"

Hydranoid shouted out the answer. "**MERGE SHIELD!**"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+600+500+400+400+500=2800_

_Alpha Percival: 1800_

"We thought that Blackout Hydranoid's abilities were getting too predictable," Alice said, "proven, really, by how you managed to anticipate everything we did. But you took victory for granted."

"And we shall triumph because of that", Hydranoid declared, all five mouths releasing blasts of Darkus energy at Percival. There was no chance of defense or counterattack; the blast swept Percival off his feet and to the ground, spent of his energy.

Chris stood there for a long time, dumbfounded. "I thought I had you figured out", she murmured.

"And that's why you lost", Alice said. "You were so convinced you had me figured out, that once I used a move you didn't know, you psyched yourself out. You needed adaptability."

Chris scowled after hearing that. "And who are you to tell me what to do?!", she demanded. But then, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok", Alice replied. "You seem to have a lot of pent up anger. You aren't focusing it, though. You just randomly lash out." Her expression to Chris became sympathetic. "I honestly do understand."

"You do?", Chris questioned.

Alice nodded. "Now's not the time to talk about that. It's getting late. We should make camp."

The humans then began to move towards a nearby patch of trees, which was being used as the temporary camp. The day's training was over.

XXX

"**Ability Activate! Gigarth Ray!**" Ren's announcement belied none of his inner doubt at the current battle.

Linehalt's wings began glowing in a similar purple energy as his previous attacks, the energy glowing brighter and more intense by the second. Before long, the energy condensed into smaller blades, glowing harshly with Linehalt's power.

Then, Linehalt sent the two energy attacks forward, to strike at the opposing Bakugan. They spun through the air in a dangerous arc on their way to Percival's position.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Spyron: 800_

_Cyclone Percival: 900-500=400_

"Don't insult me", Percival snarled. "**Storm Blaze!**" He flew up into the sir, in order to get a clear shot on the opposing Bakugan. His two highest wings began glowing a deep dark purple, which started pulsing with Darkus energy.

Then, the glowing wings released their amassed energy into twin blasts, just in time to intercept Linehalt's own energy attack. The four energy projectiles exploded centerfield, and the resulting explosion affected Percival the least in comparison with the others.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Spyron: 800_

_Cyclone Percival: 400+600=1000_

"Would you like to help me put this wayward Bakugan in his place, your highness?", Sellon suggested. She had an ability ready to deploy.

Fabia chuckled humorlessly. "It would be my pleasure." Like the hunter, Fabia got another ability prepared.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Amun Surge!**"

"**Vector Fist!**"

Spyron ascended high into the air, wings spread out as wide as possible. He began to bask in the sun's glow, himself gaining an increasingly harsh green aura. Then, out of nowhere, Spyron erupted in green flames. Aiming directly at Percival, Spyron descended with the power of an ancient Egyptian deity.

Right as Spyron began his descent, Aranaut began to shine with a yellow aura himself. That Haos power quickly collected around his two hands, and solidified around Aranaut's fists, forming two white tonfa blades.

Aranaut confidently charged at Percival, twirling his tonfa blades for attack position. "You are done!", he promised.

_Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800+400=1200, Spyron: 800+400=1200_

_Cyclone Percival: 1000-400=600_

"Are you sure about that, weakling?", Percival mocked. "Pathetic. **Ease Fly!**" His main mouth opened as wide as it could. The maw within charged up a flaring dark purple energy. As the two enemy Bakugan approached his position, Percival blasted out the charged energy in a blazing blast of dark purple energy against them.

_Linehalt: 900-400=500, Aranaut: 1200-400=800, Spyron: 1200-400=800_

_Cyclone Percival: 600+400=1000_

The first blast of dark energy hit Spyron, extinguishing the green flames and forcing him off his collision course. Then, Percival got another blast ready, firing it at Aranaut. The Haos Bakugan was forced to retreat.

"We can't get close!", Aranaut reported.

Ace cringed as he witnessed the battle. "No. None of this is right", he murmured, shaking his head. "Percival… please snap out of it."

Meanwhile, Percival was reading one more blast, this time aiming at all three at once. "Come and get it!", he roared, unleashing the power at them.

Ren was the one to respond with an ability in time. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt's head horns began to glow purple, Linehalt focusing his power there. Stray energy bolts shot in random directions, being dispelled as they hit the ground. Yet Linehalt still managed to fire a real lightning bolt straight at the incoming energy blast.

The lightning connected with the plasma, the two opposing energies vying for strength. In the end, they canceled each other out.

_Linehalt: 500+400=900, Aranaut: 800+400=1200, Spyron: 800+400=1200_

_Cyclone Percival: 1000-400-400=200_

Percival began to breath heavily; the battle was taking a toll on him. "Enough of this nonsense", he growled. "**Zaltoris!**" His body once again began to fade, becoming less and less visible with every passing millisecond. In no time at all, he had completely vanished from sight.

"Not this time", Ren countered with a conspiratorial smirk. "**Gate Card Open! Ring Zero!**"

The Gate Card's white glow shined almost immediately following Ren's call, responding with incredible timing. The emmie glow seemed almost palpable, to the punt where it shed away Percival's camouflage.

Percival growled upon realizing his invisibility had been countered. They were learning.

"One more, Linehalt!", Ren spurred on his Bakugan. "**Razen Breaker!**"

For another instance, Linehalt raised both hands, his chest jewel glittering once more. This time, the energy spread to several spots around Linehalt, condensing and creating bolts of dark purple energy all around him.

Linehalt then shoved his two hands in the direction of the black sphere. Using his arms as conduits to direct the bolts, Linehalt sent the lightning ahead, on a direct path to Cyclone Percival.

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400, Aranaut: 1200, Spyron: 1200_

_Cyclone Percival: 200_

Cyclone Percival couldn't react in time, being dazed from his ability's failure. The lightning bolt struck him in the chest, surging through him. Still, he extended a hand outwards, sending out a weak pulse of energy that ultimately led to nothing. He went to ball form, dropping onto the ground.

"With all the trouble you were having, that was easier than I expected", Sellin remarked.

"No. It's a trick!", Fabia realized. "He did the same thing last round. He'll come back with all his stamina returned!"

"Sellon, we need some more power", Ren suggested.

Sellon gave Ren a hard look, but ultimately complied. "I'll do what I can. **Ability Activate! Pharoah's Zenith!**"

Spyron flew up into the site, returning to the battle he had started. His wings began to shine a bright green, pulsing with barely contained Ventus energy. That green glow wasn't intensifying at an incredibly quick rate.

Then, as the energy reached a critical amount, it began to break down, with particles of green power raining on Linehalt and Aranaut. The particles gently landed on those two, and they became engulfed in energy cloaks of their Attribute colors.

Right as that happened, Percival's ball firm opened once again, and as Fabia predicted, Cyclone Percival returned with full stamina.

_Linehalt: 1400+400=1800, Aranaut: 1200+400=1600, Spyron: 1200+400=1600_

_Cyclone Percival: 900_

"We need to take him down before he attacks us again!", Fabia yelled.

"You two have Battle Gear, yes?", Sellon asked. "Utilize them. I'll buy you time. **Ability Activate! Myosin Vital!**"

The outlines of Spyron's regal wings began to glow a bright green, shining with an energy buildup. That energy began to transfer through Spyron's body, eventually going into and up his arms. When it passed through Spyron's hands, the collected and amassed green energy collected into a single mass of intense power.

With a fierce caw to try and establish dominance, Spyron unleashed the amassed energy directly at Percival. The green energy blasted at the Darkus Bakugan in a stream of intensified Ventus power, potentially lethal upon impact.

_Linehalt: 1800, Aranaut: 1600, Spyron: 1600+600=2200_

_Cyclone Percival: 900_

Percival quickly ascended high into the air, dodging the green blast, but put himself in a position where he was unable to counterattack b immediately.

Fabia and Ren didn't wait for the go-ahead. They were already summoning their Battle Gear from their respective Baku Pods.

"_Ready: Battle Crusher._"

"_Ready: Boomix._"

Fabia and Ren took hold of their Battle Gear, throwing them at their Bakugan. "Battle Gear… Boost!" Within moments afterward, the Battle Gear was fully deployed.

Aranaut's Battle Gear was on full display. A tong of metallic pieces, connected to each other by yellow energy, circled Aranaut. A cannon was perched over his left, aiming at the opposition.

Linehalt had equipped a large, high power cannon, at least as long as Linehalt himself. It was a double barrel, pointing right at Percival.

_Linehalt: 2000, Aranaut: 1700, Spyron: 2200_

_Cyclone Percival: 900_

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Fabia called out first. "**Battle Crusher Duke!**"

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Ren went next. "**Boomix Dimension!**"

Aranaut's cannon repositioned itself to fully aim at the mutated Bakugan. "Locked on target!" Aranaut then began to charge up a large blast of yellow energy from the Battle Crusher cannon. When ready, Aranaut fired the yellow blast ahead with a confident shout.

As that was happening, the Boomix cannon charged up a large blast of energy, glowing an increasingly harsh purple color. When it was ready, it fired a large purple blast at near atomic powers.

A moment after it was fired, though, the blast disappeared through a wormhole that appeared before it, leaving seemingly no added threat for Percival. But he wasn't stupid.

Another wormhole opened up directly behind Percival, and Linehalt's blast came right through it. With Aranaut's attack from the front and Linehalt's at the back, Percival was essentially boxed in.

_Linehalt: 2000+400=2400, Aranaut: 1700+500=2200, Spyron: 2200_

_Cyclone Percival: 900-400=500_

"Nowhere to run", Linehalt noted.

"I'm not running", Percival replied, unwavering. "**Void Spartan!**"

Percival's body began to emit a large force, with an aura of dark energy rising around him. That energy not only completely deflected the blasts of both Battle Gear. It also spread out and connected with Linehalt, Aranaut and Spyron.

"You never should've gotten in Spectra's way", Percival roared. "Now, you'll pay the price!"

The dark energy somehow increased in intensity as it clung to Percival's three targets, the energy then going back to him. Percival let out another uproar as the energy fused with his own body.

_Linehalt: 2400-1200=1200, Aranaut: 2200-1100=1100, Spyron: 2200-1100=1100_

_Cyclone Percival: 500+1200+1100+1100=3900_

"Percival, no! Please don't!", Ace yelled.

"Yes, cower! Plead like the weakling you are!", Percival gloated. "It won't help you", he added darkly.

"Percival, you have to realize this is insane", Ace said. "I wasn't holding you back. I never was. We made a promise. Remember?"

Percival halted. An old memory dredged itself into his conscience. "To be the strongest we could be… together." It was the first time in a while that Percival addressed Ace with anything other than hostility.

Ace nodded. "We would've gotten there in a much less painful way, too. But that was stolen from us."

"By Spect… _Gus_." Percival seemed more and more dazed. "No…"

"We can still work this out", Ace insisted. "Maybe that was taken away, but we can still grow stronger. As partners." He held out his hand.

Percival hesitated for a second, then another, and another. By the fourth second, though, his eyes cleared up, and his face contorted in rage.

"How _dare _you!", Percival yelled. "You hold me back for so long, and now you _dare_ insult Spectra's methods! I've heard enough of your prattling!"

Percival's dark energy began concentrating as he readied one last attack. It looked downright malicious, but Ace didn't run.

Ren's eyes widened and he quickly got an ability ready of his own. "No holding back, Linehalt!", he yelled. He quickly got an ability loaded. "**Ability Activate!**"

"Suffer in agony! **Tri Destroyer!**"

All three of Percival's heads, both the main one and the two smaller ones, opened up their mouths as wide as possible. The three heads began to generate intense amounts of purple energy within their maws. Then, all three heads blasted their amassed energy at the opposing side. The three streams of dark purple energy fused into one highly destructive beam.

"**Final Armageddon!**", Ren finished naming his ability.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Linehalt stood perfectly still. But then, that moment passed. Linehalt's power flared visibly, coating him in a thick purple aura. The gem on his chest went from dark green to dark purple, being the conduit of all that energy.

Linehalt screeched as his power flared even more. In one dreadful moment, Linehalt released the attack, sending a titanic force of dark energy blasting through the air to counteract Percival's attack.

The two monstrous blasts connected centerfield, locking themselves and their sources into a perpetual conflict. Aranaut and Spyron were blown away by the power being exerted on the field.

"So this… is Linehalt's Forbidden power", Sellon gasped, taking a stance to avoid being blown away. "And that Bakugan is meeting it measure for measure."

"Win this, Ren!", Fabia cheered.

"I won't just stand by and let Linehalt and Percival burn the world down!", said Ace with resolution. "I have to stop it!" Before anyone could stop him he raced straight ahead, into the blast zone of the stalemate.

"Ace! What are you doing?!", demanded Fabia.

"He wants to die", Sellon guessed.

Ace raced through the blast zone, evading and dodging the power surges near the center. He didn't stop or slow down; he ran like a craven madman. Finally, he crossed the blast zone and reached a destination even more dangerous: Cyclone Percival.

"Percival, you don't have to do this!", he yelled. "We can work this out!"

"I… don't… need… you!", Percival insisted, but through his effort, every word was hard to say.

"You can only grow so strong alone", Ace argued. "You can't become stronger by playing soldier for Gus. He _did_ give you power, but now _he's_ holding you back!"

Percival didn't give any kind of response. All of his effort was focused on holding back Linehalt. But the Dark Bakugan was slowly gaining ground.

"You can't let Gus keep hold of your mind forever. You'll never improve as his slave!"

Those words also left an impression on Percival. While Bakugan evolve through battle, they improve through their battling partners. Without one, Percival was essentially locked where he was.

The point of collision moved even more towards Percival, gaining momentum. There wasn't any clear way to turn the tide. When Linehalt's power struck Percival, it consumed him and left him screaming in pain.

_Linehalt: 1200-600+600=1200, Aranaut: 1100-600=500, Spyron: 1100-600=500_

_Cyclone Percival: 3900+600-4200=300_

When Linehalt's attack dissipated, Percival was left lying on the ground. He stared at Ace. "The best we can be?", he murmured a question.

Ace nodded. "And nothing less", he swore.

Percival sighed, finally letting go. His form glowed purple, shrieking down to ball form and flying towards Ren. That battle was over.

Ace ran up to Ren, who smirked at the Vestal. "Here you go", Ren said, handing over Percival's ball.

Ace received his old Bakugan, looking at him with worry. "Are you ok?", he said.

"Yes", Percival replied hoarsely. "I've been a fool. I let Gus get into my head. I couldn't keep my promise to you, Ace, but you kept yours to me."

Ace gave a small grin. "It's good to have you back, Percival."

Percival let out a harsh sigh of relief. "Believe me, Ace. It's good to be back."

"Enough of this", Sellon said. "We must get back to the… battle?"

Her confusion was sparked by the surroundings. It seemed that Gus's army had pulled back. The only Bakugan that could be seen were the Brawlers', Neathians' and Gundalians'.

"Were they scared away by the power of that last explosion?", Fabia asked, unsure.

"Not quite", another voice called out. "I manually pulled them back."

All over the field, the defenders looked at the source of the voice. Dread was rising within them once again.

Gus, in his Spectra garb, sneered at Ace's direction. "You had so much _promise_. All you're doing is shackling yourself to Ace again!"

"The only one trying to imprison me is you!", Percival countered. "_You're_ the one who enslaved me!"

Gus clicked his tongue. "Then I'm sorry. You've officially become more trouble than you're worth." He held up the ball form of his cyborg Bakugan, Infinity Helios. "I'm afraid you'll have to be _disposed of_."

"You want Percival, you go through me", Ace said with bravado.

"Not just you", Shun's voice called out.

All of the Brawlers convened at that spot: Shun, Marucho, Keith, Volt, Mira and Baron.

"The Brawlers will take you down as a team!", Marucho said.

"You can try", Gus replied.

Ren turned back to Sellon. "Thanks for your help. Go ahead and pull back with the others. We'll take Gus here."

Sellon looked skeptical, but nodded. "Let it be a glorious battle." Then, she was transported behind the shield.

"So, it's me against the Brawlers. There are _certainly_ some scores I'd like to settle here." Gus's gaze fixed on Keith and Helios, then Elico, Brontes, Vulcan and Percival. "Half the enemy Bakugan I see are traitors. This will be interesting." Gus exclaimed a small laugh, that quickly deteriorated into a mad cackle.

The Brawlers tensed up. The next battle was about to begin.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Well, here's the sparring. Can't give battle advice without seeing how they battle. Alice just wants to stay out of these universe-at-stake battles. That led to her trying to find the most remote spot possible to stay out of those conflicts. **

**Guest: This time, something went right for the Brawlers. Let's see whether their good luck lasts for next time. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for making you wait. I was pretty busy while making this. But I'm back! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 15: Unbridled

Behind the First Shield, which was for now holding strong under the current siege, a large scale camp had been set up. There were dozens of temporary shelters for the first responding Gundalians, Neathians and Battle Brawlers.

A few of those shelters were being used as temporary hospitals for the battlers who suffered injuries in the initial battle. Those most notable among the injured were the Neathian Captain Elright and Dan Kuso.

Dan was lying on a bed, groaning. His left ribs had been put in a cast; he had broken a couple ribs. Runo was caring for him.

"You idiot", Runo scolded. "Charging one of those things without backup? That was reckless."

Dan gave a small smirk. "Yeah. We went down pretty hard", he admitted. "But we _did_ take the guy down with us."

XXX

_Dan and Ziperator were flying in the air, practically alone. Some of the other airborne Bakugan were defenders, but the majority were of Gus's army. Dan and his Ziperator were surrounded by all sides. _

_"There doesn't seem to be an easy way out of this, Dan", Ziperator noted. _

_Dan nodded, examining the battle. He pointed straight ahead. "There! That Cosmic Ingram!", he exclaimed. "__**Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**__"_

_"Got it!", Ziperator shrieked, racing after the Ventus Bakugan. Ziperator raised both hands and crossed them over his chest for a moment, channeling energy through them both. That energy took the shape of long red whips. _

_Ziperator swung both whips against the targeted Cosmic Ingram, ensnaring him by both the arms. The Ingram cawed and tried to pull away, but Ziperator held fast. _

_"Got him", Ziperator grunted. _

_That was when things went wrong. Ingram became enshrouded in an aura of green Ventus energy. Ingram then began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity as his descending pace accelerated. And here was dragging Ziperator down with him. _

_Neither Dan nor Ziperator could react quickly enough before the Ingram crashed to the ground. The hard impact caused him to revert to ball form and retreat toward Hus, but he wasn't the only one. _

_The impact also made Ziperator revert to ball form, leaving Dan with nothing to stand. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, Ziperator rolling to his side. _

XXX

"You really think I care about that?", Runo scolded harshly. "Honestly, you could've been killed by that stunt!"

"I wasn't." Dan tied to sit up, but groaned in pain until he laid back down. "Where are Shun and the others?"

Runo looked at a nearby screen, which was displaying the war outside. She gasped in dread. "They're facing off against Gus", she declared.

"What?", Dan asked weakly. "I've got to help them."

Runo stopped him before he could even try to sit up. "You're hurt, mister. Badly", she said. "You're not going anywhere."

Dan sighed in surrender. "Yes, ma'am."

Runo looked around. Julie was tending to Captain Elright and some of the other soldiers. There were only a couple dozen wounded, but those numbers were sure to increase.

Runo then glanced at the screen, watching the face off. "Just be careful, you guys", Runo muttered.

XXX

The battlefield was almost completely empty, a sharp contrast to the mayhem that encompassed the field beforehand. The only people that were left on the field were ten battlers; nine were of the Battle Brawlers, and the tenth was their primary enemy.

Keith stood in front of his teammates, staring down his former protege with a mix of anger and guilt. "Gus…", he murmured.

"It's _Spectra_", Gus corrected. "As you should know, _Keith_." His voice was filled with malice as he addressed the Pyrus user. His mask hid his scowl well, but the sneer was easily seen.

"You're still obsessed with following my forsaken flawed ideologies", Keith said.

"Of course I am", Gus said. "And how _are_ they flawed? After all, if one has power, why shouldn't he use it? Just look at Ren, there."

"What do you mean by that?", Ren asked, confused.

"You and your Bakugan have true power", Gus elaborated on his statement. "Power that even the best technology couldn't produce or replicate; and believe me, I've tried. Now look at you. You've succeeded Barodius as Gundalia's leader." He chuckled to himself. "Those shortsighted Dark Bakugan hunters failed to realize this fundamental truth: _power_ rules. Gundalia's whole history is a prime example of that."

Ren growled, obviously not liking how on-the-mark Gus was. "So I'm supposed to support you? Because my story supports your ideology?"

"_Hardly_." Gus gave a predatory smirk. "You are where you _should_ be: contesting my claim of dominance. That's where we can learn who the strongest is. I'm simply showing respect to a worthy opponent."

Volt huffed. "Let's just get started. Brontes has a couple of scores to settle with this blowhard."

"Then he should get in line", Ace growled, taking his newly restored Percival in his grip.

"I'm more than ready to give back the pain he gave me." Percival shared Ace's sentiment.

Gus's grin grew to one of madness. "Then by all means, dish out whatever you can!" Without any more delay, he took out a Gate Card and threw it ahead. "Gate Card, set!"

"Here he comes! Get ready!", Shun forewarned.

Gus threw in his silver colored Bakugan without any further delay. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Arise, Infinity Helios!"

The ball he launched popped open as soon as it hit the floor, sending out a pulse wave of energy. With it, the cyborg Bakugan, Infinity Helios, rose up for all to witness and dread.

"It wouldn't be Spectra without a Helios", Keith said. "We won't be beaten by my former self."

"I'm not just your former self", Gus declared. "I am Spectra's _perfection_."

"That remains to be seen", Shun said dryly. "Brawlers, go!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the nine Brawlers called, all throwing their Bakugan in at once. "Bakugan, stand!"

As one, all of the Brawlers' Bakugan rose up to face off against the cyborg monster opposite them.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Rex Vulcan: 700, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600)=6900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"Keith! We'll melt that cyborg mockery into nothing!", Helios roared.

"Very well, Helios", Keith replied, two abilities ready to deploy. "**Double Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar, plus Fusion Ability Solar Blaze!**"

Supernova Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flames were white, comparable to superheated plasma. Remarkably, he seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

After a few seconds, Supernova Helios was ready to unleash his attack. He roared the fireball and blasted it ahead, right at the cyborg Helios.

Then, Helios opened his mouth even wider than before, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely as he focused his power into the attack. With every deep breath Helios took, the flames grew immensely in size and intensity.

When he was ready, Helios unleashed a stream of the same white fire, but nearly double the size of before, and a consistent intensity and heat, in the exact same direction as the fireball he just launched.

_(Supernova Helios: 900+600+400=1900, Cyclone Percival: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Rex Vulcan: 700, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600)=7900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200-400=800_

_Those flames are hot enough to actually give Infinity Helios some trouble_, Gus's figured while observing the ghostly white fires. _But it doesn't matter_.

"Your power is worthless against Infinity Helios", Gus announced. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Demon!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes glared at the opposing Helios's fire attacks, which neared hours position by the minute, scorching the area around them. The cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide.

Then, the white fires began to glow even more, but the glow was a red coloring. Within no time, Supernova Helios's attack had converted fully into red energy. The energy shifted course slightly and went into Infinity Helios's maw, causing him to glow with a black aura.

_(Supernova Helios: 1900-1000=900, Cyclone Percival: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Rex Vulcan: 700, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600)=6900_

_Infinity Helios: 800+1000=1800_

"How dare you!", Keith's Helios roared, feeling insulted by the slight.

"Well done", Gus congratulated drily. "You've given my Ultimate Bakugan a power boost, Helios. How _else_ can you undermine yourselves?"

"I beat you before, Gus", Ace remarked. "Why don't I remind you how!" After an almost awkward pause, he pulled out an ability. "**Ability Activate! Ease Fly!**"

Percival's main mouth opened as wide as it could. The maw within charged up a flaring dark purple energy. As Infinity Helios stood by with its flaring black aura, Percival blasted out the charged energy in a blazing blast of dark purple energy against the cyborg.

_Cyclone Percival: 900+400=1300_

_Infinity Helios: 1800-400=1400_

Infinity Helios didn't bother to brace itself for the attack. It stood there and asked the beam to impact it head on. But Percival's attack only left a small mark on the gleaming metallic chest, doing almost no damage.

"No way!", Ace gasped. He had just witnessed Cyclone Percival's power, not five minutes beforehand. If it barely did anything against Infinity Helios, _could_ the cyborg be beaten?

"We're not done yet!", Mira shouted, bringing out two abilities of her own. "**Double Ability Activate! Hammer Knuckle, plus Fusion Ability Drill Booster!**"

As Mira announced her attack, the two armored fists flew off of Vulcan's arms, being propelled straight towards Infinity Helios like a pair of rockets. Air resistance seemed completely ineffective at best as they rapidly accelerated towards their target.

As they neared the cyborg, the fists that Vulcan had sent ahead began to glow bright orange, slowly converting into large metallic drills. Those drills started spin at a deadly pace while making a machine like whir and accelerating even more rapidly upon approach for Vulcan's target.

"I'll take your pet out myself!", Vulcan declared.

_Rex Vulcan: 700+300+400=1400_

_Infinity Helios: 1400-300=1100_

The two drills scored direct hours. One struck Infinity Helios's right shoulder, leaving a shallow gash; the other glanced its side, making a similar mark. The artificial Bakugan was completely unfazed.

"No! Fall!", Vulcan raged as the gators returned to him. Infinity Helios's glare seemed distant and was unchanging. It was ominous, if not creepy.

"Shun! Let's try a combination attack!", Marucho proposed. "That ought to do something."

"Let's do it", Shun agreed. Both of which formed their abilities from their Baku Pods.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Hydro Typhoon, plus Fusion Ability Torrential Booster!**"

"**Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

Blast Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, he thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of extremely high pressure water ahead, directly at Infinity Helios.

When the torrents cleared half the distance to Elico's target, Elico outstretched his arms even further, gathering an even higher concentration of energy and moisture than earlier. The water torrents he was already blasting out began to grow in size, up to the point where it was double its previous size and became twice as powerful.

Meanwhile, Typhoon Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Green winds began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, began to hide Typhoon Ingram's form in the eye, encasing him in a powerful shell of green wind power.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 1300, Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 700+300+300=1300, Rex Vulcan: 1400, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600)=9000_

_Infinity Helios: 1100-300-300-400=100_

Helios just stood there, not bothering to move at all as a large twister pulled at him, and as two extremely high pressure water torrents neared his position.

Gus was equally unworried. He readied his next ability. "I'll show you power! **Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him.

With a mighty, dragonic roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames at both attacks. It's power level surged from _100_ to _2000_.

The fire column connected with the twin water torrents, creating a cloud of steam. Somehow, the fire was pushing the water back.

The fire blast neared the Brawlers' side, causing Shun to grow alarmed. "Get out of the way!", he warned. "Ingram, give them some cover!"

"I'm on it", Ingram promised. He took a few steps forwards, bringing his storm with him as the other Bakugan pulled away. The tornado was directly hit by Infinity Helios's fire attack. It took everything Ingram had, but his tornado managed to disperse the flames before dissipating.

"Well done", Gus said mockingly. "Let's see how you fare against _this_!" His Baku Pod flashed two abilities in quick succession. "**Double Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A, plus Warfire!**"

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to better endure the energy blast and more readily launch his upcoming counter.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

Right afterward, Infinity Helios opened his maw, raising his head to aim at a spot above the Brawlers' Bakugan. His mouth filled up with bright red flames and energy, but they condensed into a high intensity sphere of red fire.

Then, Infinity Helios shot the high intensity fireball at his targeted spot, the heat palpable even to the Brawlers as it reached that spot. Then, the fireball broke apart above each of the opposing Bakugan, sending small bursts of fire and energy in all directions.

_(Supernova Helios: 900-600-500=0, Cyclone Percival: 1300-600-500=200, Typhoon Ingram: 1100-600-500=0, Blast Elico: 1300-600-500=200, Rex Vulcan: 1400-600-500=300, Alto Brontes: 700-600-500=0, Linehalt: 900-600-500=0, Aranaut: 800-600-500=0, Saint Nemus: 600-600-500=0)=700_

_Infinity Helios: 2000+500=2500_

The Brawlers' Bakugan were all spread out, but the two abilities disappeared around the whole field, threatening them regardless. A few of the lasers neared the Brawlers themselves.

"We're not going to survive this!", Baron panicked.

"We will if I have anything to say about it", Ren retorted, quickly pulling out an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt's left hand began to glow a dark purple hue, drawing the energy from the air into it like a gravitational vortex. Linehalt raised the hand to block the two different barrages sending out small pulse of energy.

Within moments, the energy barrages diverted from their course, all being redirected to target Linehalt. The Dark Bakugan held fast as all the red energy entered the wormhole, being sucked into his body. He began glowing an intense purple aura.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 1300, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1300, Rex Vulcan: 1400, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900+600+500=2000, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600)=10100_

_Infinity Helios: 2500-500=2000_

"He drew in all our power", Gus remarked. "A worthy opponent, indeed."

"Let them have it!", Ren promoted.

Linehalt stretched out his right hand, all of his power being channeled into it. All that energy then bloated out of the hand, heading towards and consuming Infinity Helios, head on. It created a massive explosion, which the cyborg was in the center of.

The explosion dissipated, showing Infinity Helios unmoved from his spot, but in several places, his armor was scorched.

"C'mon! Keep fighting!", Volt yelled, spurring on the others as he loaded two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Wizard Proxy, plus Atmosphere!**"

First, Alto Brontes raised all of his arms, moving them in a wave like motion and lightly cackling as the ability progressed. Alto Brontes's form was slowly engulfed by a multicolored aurora, which hid him from outside view.

As that was happening, Infinity Helios growled lowly and lightly stumbled. Yellow energy began to seep out of him and cojoin with Nemus's body. Nemus was suddenly alight with the drained power.

Then, Alto Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, all around him in four ring shapes. The energy quickly condensed into a set of four glowing yellow rings of his inert Haos energy.

Alto Brontes quickly took hold of the energy rings, taking one for each of his hands. Then, he flung the four disks at the cyborg, with Nemus staying behind to keep a good shot with his staff.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 1300, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1300, Rex Vulcan: 1400, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100, Linehalt: 2000, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600+300=900)=10800_

_Infinity Helios: 2000-300-400=1300_

"Baron, Fabia, would you back me up?" Keith proposed.

"Yup", Baron agreed.

"It would be my pleasure", Fabia added. All of them each got an ability ready.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Galactic Inferno!**"

As soon as Keith named the ability, Helios's chest plate lit up, energy and heat being gathered there and fused into an extremely potent and lethal attack.

"Choke on this!", Helios roared when he was fully ready. He then sent the attack outward in the form of a condensed boat of orange flames, heading to counteract the opposing Helios's efforts.

"**Haos Force!**"

As that was happening, Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Infinity Helios, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up the attack.

"Here it comes! Take this!", Nemus called when he was ready to attack. The end of his staff unleashed a moderately sized blast of the yellow energy, sending it straight at Infinity Helios.

"**Fist Alley!**"

Aranaut glowed a faint yellow aura, which then quickly collecting around his two fists. The energy solidified around Aranaut's hands, forming two white tonfa blades.

The ends of the weapons began to light up a bright yellow glow. "Lights out!", Aranaut proclaimed. Within moments, the two blades shot the amassed energy in short bursts, right alongside Brontes's disks, Helios's fire blast and Nemus's energy blast.

_(Supernova Helios: 900+500=1400, Cyclone Percival: 1300, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1300, Rex Vulcan: 1400, Alto Brontes: 1100, Linehalt: 2000, Aranaut: 800+400=1200, Saint Nemus: 900+300=1200)=12000_

_Infinity Helios: 1300-500=800_

"Watch closely, and see how you've undermined yourselves once more", Gus proclaimed, reaching out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Warmonger!**"

As the Gate Card below opened, the many attacks nearing Infinity Helios's position slowly whittled down to harmless streams of energy. Then, the energy connected with Helios, but did no damage. It began incorporating itself into Helios's systems and strengthening his power.

At the same time, all of the Brawlers' Bakugan were helpless to stop as black tendrils shot out from the Gate Card, wrapping around them all. Energy began to leech out of them all, slowly seeping through the Gate Card.

_(Supernova Helios: 1400-500=900, Cyclone Percival: 1300-400=900, Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700, Blast Elico: 1300-600=700, Rex Vulcan: 1400-700=700, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700, Linehalt: 2000-1100=900, Aranaut: 1200-400=800, Saint Nemus: 1200-600=600)=6900_

_Infinity Helios: 800+500+400+400+600+700+400+1100+400+600=5900_

"Are you kidding me?", Ace demanded.

"He's taking all of our power!", Marucho stated. As he said that, all of the drained power reached Infinity Helios, fusing with his systems and increasing his power substantially.

"And now, this!", Gus added on, bringing up his next ability. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to emit an increasingly harsh power, which began to show as a black aura condensed around him. It's rate of increase didn't seem to slow down at all. In fact, it was speeding up.

As Infinity Helios's power climbed higher and higher, the signs of battle all over his body began to reverse. An automated, computerized voice began to speak. "_Self diagnostic complete. Total system damage: 68%. Activating primary repair system._"

Then, all of the places where the Brawlers had scored stronge damage began to fill with black energy, the matter being restored to an undamaged version. Not even the slightest mark was left on Infinity Helios as its power level rose to inconceivable levels.

_Infinity Helios: 5900+400+400+300+300+300+400+300+400+500=9200_

"What kind of power is that?", Mira gasped. "This is getting ridiculous."

"We need to bolster our strength before he counterattacks!", Marucho said. "Elico, shift to Haos!"

"I'm on it", Elico promised. He began to glow a bright multicolored light, his form slightly altering. When the light subsided, Elico's main coloring was white and yellow, with the chest jewels glowing blue.

"And, **Ability Activate!**", Marucho announced his move. "**Forcement Power!**"

When Marucho called out his move, Elico started glowing a bright yellow light. His power was starting to greatly increase. And he wasn't the only one.

Beside him, Nemus, Brontes and Aranaut all began to emit bright yellow light as auras of Haos power appeared on them. They stood together against Infinity Helios.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700×2=1400, Rex Vulcan: 700, Alto Brontes: 700×2=1400, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800×2=1600, Saint Nemus: 600×2=1200)=9700_

_Infinity Helios: 9200_

"Huh. Somewhat intuitive", Gus admitted, recognizing the tactic. "But you're not the only ones with some Haos power." His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Plasmatic Surge!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds.

The power amassed in Infinity Helios became so great, it pulsed out in waves. The ground beneath his feet began to crumble.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 1400, Rex Vulcan: 700, Alto Brontes: 1400, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 1600, Saint Nemus: 1200)=9700_

_Infinity Helios: 9200+300(×10)=12200_

"We can't bring his power down!", Baron called out. "We're through!"

"Not yet!", Fabia countered. Her Baku Pod contained two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Vector Fist, plus Valkyrie Fist!**"

Aranaut spun around his tonfa blades, keeping himself in a battle ready position as his yellow aura slightly intensified.

Then, his right hand became completely encased in a yellow light, the energy around it reaching massive levels. Aranaut slammed the diast down to the Gate Card the Impact shaking the ground and leaving some yellow cracks. Those cracks continued to spread throughout the card until it shattered.

Infinity Helios actually stumbled as the power transferred by the Warmonger card was transferred back to the Brawlers' Bakugan. The Brawlers' Bakugan all glowed bright auras of their current Attributes.

_(Supernova Helios: 900+500=1400, Cyclone Percival: 900+400=1300, Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 1400+600=2000, Rex Vulcan: 700+700=1400, Alto Brontes: 1400+400=1800, Linehalt: 900+1100=2000, Aranaut: 1600+400+400=2400, Saint Nemus: 1200+600=1800)=15200_

_Infinity Helios: 12200-5100=7100_

Gus showed genuine alarm as he viewed the combined power level of his enemies. Over double of Infinity Helios's. And considering that Infinity Helios's power level was over 7000, that was notable.

"I'll provide all the cover I can. Use it!", Shun told his allies. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram's body began to glow lightly, a faint green aura outlining his form. His body began to shimmer, like an illusion, before he began to copy himself. Multiple Ingram's began flying in the air, continuing to duplicate themselves until dozens of duplicates were swarming all around Infinity Helios.

The cyborg whipped his head around, seemingly confused. "_Error. Unable to locate subject: Typhoon Ingram. Error. Unable to recalibrate visual detection systems._"

"We're not done yet!", Mira called. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Impact!**"

Vulcan's arm gauntlets began to move once again, spinning and whirring on Vulcan's arms. The rotation grew so rapid, the two became blurs atop Vulcan's limbs. At the same time, the gauntlets began shooting orange flames behind them, preparing to rocket forward once again.

Within a single moment, the spinning gauntlets shot ahead, angling themselves to take out the stationary and slightly depowered Infinity Helios. "Vengeance will be mine, Gus!", Vulcan proclaimed.

"Helios. Time to show them what you can really do!", Keith called. His Baku Pod generated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**"

As Keith called his ability, Helios focused his energy all throughout his body, his power heightening considerably. He growled lowly as his attack charged up.

"I'll put your mechanical pet down, here and now!", Helios raged, unleashing his attack. Columns of flames erupted all over his body, from each of his wings, his mouth, his chest plate and even his tail. Fire blazed in every direction, making Helios all but untouchable. Those fire columns curved towards the other Helios.

"Let's do some of our own damage", Ace proposed. He already had an ability shining. "**Ability Activate! Storm Blaze!**"

Percival flew up into the sir, in order to get a clear shot on the enemy Bakugan. His two highest winds began glowing a deep dark purple, which started pulsing with Darkus energy.

After a few seconds of charging up, the glowing wings released their amassed energy into twin blasts, heading to the opposing side.

_(Supernova Helios: 1400+600=2000, Cyclone Percival: 1300+600=1900, Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500, Blast Elico: 2000, Rex Vulcan: 1400+500=1900, Alto Brontes: 1800, Linehalt: 2000, Aranaut: 2400, Saint Nemus: 1800)=17300_

_Infinity Helios: 7100_

The Ingram duplicates then dissipated, clearing the way for the other Brawlers' attacks. The fire blasts and energy boosts fused into an even more potent attack, with Vulcan's two gauntlets rocketing on both sides.

Infinity Helios quickly analyzed the attack heading his way. "_Threat level red. Odds of survival: 23%._"

"That is, if it hits", Gus's added, forming yet another ability. He smirked gleefully as he called it out. "**Ability Activate! Battle Warrior!**"

Infinity Helios stared right at the multiple attacks heading his way, taking a single step forward. The outlines of his metal plate began to emit a deep black energy, glowing brightly considering the color.

Infinity Helios then let out a loud roar, which blasted out as a sonic shockwave to counteract the opposing attacks. The energy dissipated, and the gauntlets were knocked back to Vulcan. Then, all the Brawlers' Bakugan were knocked away, sent reeling.

_(Supernova Helios: 2000-1100=900, Cyclone Percival: 1900-1000=900, Typhoon Ingram: 1500-800=700, Blast Elico: 2000-1300=700, Rex Vulcan: 1900-1200=700, Alto Brontes: 1800-1100=700, Linehalt: 2000-1100=900, Aranaut: 2400-1600=800, Saint Nemus: 1800-1200=600)=6900_

_Infinity Helios: 7100+500=7600_

"Great. Back to square one", Ace muttered.

"All this for nothing?", Nemus demanded.

"I refuse to believe that!", Percival roared. "After everything that's happened, I won't let it end like this!" He looked at Ace. "Don't let up!"

Ace nodded, regaining his determination within moments. He loaded in his next ability. "I'll buy you guys all the time I can. **Ability Activate! Zaltoris!**"

Percival's body once again began to fade, becoming less and less visible with every passing millisecond. In no time at all, he had completely vanished from sight. His power level rose up to _1400_.

Infinity Helios looked away, looking for the vanished enemy, to no avail. "_Visual matrix comprised. Switching to infrared sensors._" His eyes flashed bright red, prompting his looking once more. He locked onto a direction somewhat to his left, and braced his left arm to block an attack. There was the sound of a large impact, and Infinity Helios then forced back the invisible Cyclone Percival.

Ace gasped as he realized what happened. "We don't have as much time as I thought", he told the others. "Get going!"

Keith, Shun, Marucho, Ren and Fabia all nodded in agreement. They all tapped several buttons to their respective Baku Pods, summoning their Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Crossbuster._"

"_Ready: Battle Sabre._"

"_Ready: Terrix Gear._"

"_Ready: Boomix._"

"_Ready: Battle Crusher._"

"Battle Gear Boost!", the five yelled, throwing their respective Battle Gear to their Bakugan. The devices connected, creating bright flashes of light.

Helios's Battle Gear was at full display. His top four wings were covered in metal armor. On each side of Helios's head was a single barrelled cannon, connected to the wing armor. The metal shell also covered his chest, only leaving the circular plate on it exposed.

A dark green armor covered Typhoon Ingram's backside upper body between his wings, and a metallic dagger in each hand, with a dark green hilt grasped by Ingram.

A metallic rod attached to Elico's back, connecting with three saw blades that momentarily remained still above Elico's head.

Linehalt had equipped a large, high power cannon, at least as long as Linehalt himself. It was a double barrel, pointing right at Infinity Helios.

Aranaut's Battle Gear was on full display. A tong of metallic pieces, connected to each other by yellow energy, circled Aranaut. A cannon was perched over his left, aiming at the opposition.

_(Supernova Helios: 1000, Cyclone Percival: 1400, Typhoon Ingram: 800, Blast Elico: 800, Rex Vulcan: 700, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 1100, Aranaut: 900, Saint Nemus: 600)=8000_

_Infinity Helios: 7600_

Gus was starting to look aggravated. Percival's ability bought the Brawlers enough time to deploy their Battle Gear. "It won't be enough!", he declared.

With Gus's proclamation, Infinity Helios soaked hord first into the invisible Cyclone Percival, forcing his out of invisibility. Percival had no choice but to speed back to the Brawlers.

Gus then named his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster!**"

The plating on Infinity Helios's chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power. The energy ripped through the air to blast to the opposition.

_(Supernova Helios: 1000-700=300, Cyclone Percival: 1400-700=700, Typhoon Ingram: 800-700=100, Blast Elico: 800-700=100, Rex Vulcan: 700-700=0, Alto Brontes: 700-700=0, Linehalt: 1100-700=400, Aranaut: 900-700=200, Saint Nemus: 600-700=0)=1800_

_Infinity Helios: 7600+700=8300_

"Why don't you try this!", Marucho reacted, getting his counter ready. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Halo!**"

The three blades of Elico's Terrix Battle Gear began to spin, picking up speed with every millisecond. At the same time, the edges of the blades began glowing bright yellow. As the blades continued acceleration, it began to look like a large halo was hovering over Elico's head.

Yellow energy spread out on the Brawlers' side of the field, being absorbed into all of their Bakugan. Each of them began to emit a harsh aura of Attribute power.

_(Supernova Helios: 300+700+400=1400, Cyclone Percival: 700+200+400=1300, Typhoon Ingram: 100+700+400=1200, Blast Elico: 100+700+400=1200, Rex Vulcan: 0+700+400=1100, Alto Brontes: 0+700+400=1100, Linehalt: 400+700+400=1500, Aranaut: 200+700+400=1300, Saint Nemus: 0+600+400=1000)=11100_

_Infinity Helios: 8300_

The combination of the intense auras protected a protective field that combated against the black beam. Infinity Helios's attack was unable to break through the defense.

"Great job, Marucho", Shun congratulated. "It's my turn now." His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Accelerate!**"

Ingram suddenly became cloaked in an aura of green energy, increasing his attack prowess and ability. Within a single moment, Ingram began to rush, becoming nothing more than a glowing green blur.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200+300=1500_

_Infinity Helios: 8300-700=7600_

The green blur sped past Infinity Helios before the cyborg could defend, leaving several green slash marks on his body. The marks faded thanks to FARBAS Infinity, but the aura residing around Infinity Helios lessened in intensity to a visual effect.

"We'll minimize the effect of his counterattack", Fabia proposed. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!**"

Aranaut's cannon repositioned itself to fully aim at the mutated Bakugan. "Locked on target!" Aranaut then began to charge up a large blast of yellow energy from the Battle Crusher cannon. When ready, Aranaut fired the yellow blast ahead with a confident shout. His power level ascended to _1800_.

"Pathetic!", Gus roared in reply, presenting yet another ability. "**Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to better endure the energy blast and more readily launch his upcoming counter.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

_(Supernova Helios: 1400-300=1100, Cyclone Percival: 1300-300=1000, Typhoon Ingram: 1500-300=1200, Blast Elico: 1200-300=900, Rex Vulcan: 1100-300=800, Alto Brontes: 1100-300=800, Linehalt: 1500-300=1200, Aranaut: 1800-300=1500, Saint Nemus: 1000-300=700)=9200_

_Infinity Helios: 7600_

Gus noted the decreased point effect with some confusion. _Ah, yes. That last ability halves the effect. Well played._

The red missiles collided with the yellow beam, each one exploding on impact. The yellow beam sailed on to strike Infinity Helios, leaving a dent in the armor.

"He's weakened! Go!", Fabia directed.

Ren and Keith both got their responses ready. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**"

"**Crossbuster Neo!**"

"**Boomix Dimension!**"

Each of Supernova Helios's two cannons adjusted their aim, training onto Infinity Helios, and the approaching energy blast between the two Bakugan. The Crossbuster Battle Gear lit up bright red, the cannons charging a red energy within, preparing an immensely powered attack.

"Choke… on… THIS!", Helios roared st his doppelganger. Helios fired the energy from his two cannons, leaving two side by side blasts.

As that was happening, the Boomix cannon charged up a large blast of energy, glowing an increasingly harsh purple color. When it was ready, it fired a large purple blast at near atomic powers.

A moment after it was fired, though, the blast disappeared through a wormhole that appeared before it, leaving seemingly no added threat for Infinity Helios. But he wasn't stupid.

Another wormhole opened up directly behind the cyborg, and Linehalt's blast came right through it.

_(Supernova Helios: 1100+400=1500, Cyclone Percival: 1000, Typhoon Ingram: 1200, Blast Elico: 900, Rex Vulcan: 800, Alto Brontes: 800, Linehalt: 1200+400=1600, Aranaut: 1500, Saint Nemus: 700)=10000_

_Infinity Helios: 7600_

"I've had _ENOUGH_ of this!", Gus projected with a snarl. His Baku Pod flashed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Plasmatic Surge, plus Cyclone Havoc!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds.

The power amassed in Infinity Helios became so great, it pulsed out in waves. The ground beneath his feet began to crumble.

Then, Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the sky consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

_(Supernova Helios: 1500, Cyclone Percival: 1000, Typhoon Ingram: 1200, Blast Elico: 900, Rex Vulcan: 800, Alto Brontes: 800, Linehalt: 1600-600=1000, Aranaut: 1500, Saint Nemus: 700)=9400_

_Infinity Helios: 7600+300(×10)+600=11200_

Haos and Ventus power worked in tandem with each other. The intense Haos auras only enhanced the power of the Ventus twister. The two blasts were swallowed by the maelstrom, leaving nothing to reach Infinity Helios.

The storm continually pulled at all the Brawlers' Bakugan. Within seconds, they were all pushed away, each one forced to ball form mere moments afterward.

_Keith: 60% _

_Ace: 60%_

_Shun: 60%_

_Marucho: 60%_

_Mira: 60%_

_Volt: 60%_

_Ren: 60%_

_Fabia: 60%_

_Baron: 60%_

Infinity Helios then glowed a deep black, shrinking back to ball form. Gus chuckled madly as he caught his prized Bakugan. "Is that the best that the mighty Battle Brawlers could do?", he mocked. "My _Spectres_ would've been better opponents."

_That's what I'm _counting _on_, Shun thought to himself.

"He… he demolished us", Mira breathed in a delayed reaction. "We didn't stand a chance."

"We can't give up here", Fabia stubbornly insisted. "If we take this madman down here, we can make his army stand down."

"You're welcome to try _again_, if you wish." Gus gave a nonchalant shrug, but his confident smirk was still present. "I'm _sure_ you'll have better luck this time."

Shun grit his teeth. "We don't have a choice", he groaned, throwing ahead a Gate Card. "Let's take him!"

"DO YOUR WORST!", Gus challenged, as everyone got their Bakugan ready.

"Gladly", Ace quipped.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the ten battlers all yelled, throwing their Bakugan out to the field at once. "Bakugan, stand!"

Within moments, all ten combating Bakugan arose on the battlefield once more. Each arrival sent out small shockwaves, making the ground tremble slightly.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Rex Vulcan: 700, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600)=6900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"Well, here we go again", Keith remarked.

"It won't end like last time", Mira responded. She immediately put an ability into effect. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Impact!**"

Vulcan's arm gauntlets began to move once again, spinning and whirring on Vulcan's arms. The rotation grew so rapid, the two became blurs atop Vulcan's limbs. At the same time, the gauntlets began shooting orange flames behind them, preparing to rocket forward once again.

Within a single moment, the spinning gauntlets shot ahead, angling themselves to take out Infinity Helios.

Ace went next before Mira's ability even made contact with the monster. "**Ability Activate! Rune Bow!**"

Percival's two tendrils began to stretch outwards, each one taking aim at the enemy. Both of the heads at the end of the tendrils started to amass power in their maws, in the form of light purple energy.

"You're mine, Gus!", Percival roared. The two snake like Percival heads then began to shoot the purple energy ahead, aiming straight at the mechanical monster.

"**Ability Activate! Sparky Arrow!**", Baron exclaimed excitedly. "Nemus, brawl!"

Nemus held up his staff, gripping it with both hands. He aimed the end of it directly at Infinity Helios's body, channeling his energy into the tip of the staff. The end of the spear began glowing yellow as Nemus's power charged up a large orb of yellow Haos power, which began to crackle with condensed power.

"Take _this_!", Nemus declared. He found the orb of energy straight ahead, following Vulcan's gauntlets and Percival's energy blasts. They all had the same destination and target.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 900+300=1200, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Rex Vulcan: 700+500=1200, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 600+400=1000)=8100_

_Infinity Helios: 1200-500-300-400=0_

The spinning fatigues were the first to hit the mark, leaving notable dents in the armor at each shoulder. Percival's beams hit the waist, leaving a small gash. Then, Nemus's energy orb struck the chest, making a small yellow explosion.

Gus discreetly loaded in an ability, sensing a golden opportunity. "**Ability Activate… Camo Abyss.**"

As the yellow hemisphere slowly broke apart, an almost unnoticeable pulse of note energy spread out, further dissipating the Haos energy. When it was clear, Helios was nowhere to be found.

_(Supernova Helios: 900, Cyclone Percival: 1200, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Rex Vulcan: 1200, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 1000)=8100_

_Infinity Helios: 600_

"He's gone invisible!", Percival warned his allies. "We need to smoke him out. NOW!"

While Percival said that, Nemus was flung into the air, crashing into Vulcan. Time was running out.

"Helios, front and center!", Keith directed. He had just the move for this scenario. "**Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**"

As Keith called his ability, Helios focused his energy all throughout his body, his power heightening considerably. He growled lowly as his attack charged up.

Within moments of charging up, Helios let out a raging roar and unleashed his attack. Columns of flames erupted all over his body, from each of his wings, his mouth, his chest plate and even his tail. Fire blazed in every direction, making Helios all but untouchable.

_(Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500, Cyclone Percival: 1200, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Rex Vulcan: 1200, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 1000)=8100_

_Infinity Helios: 600-600=0_

A stray fire blast consumed a form nearby Typhoon Ingram, revealing Infinity Helios right there. The cyborg's armor was definitely damaged, getting more so every moment.

"Take him!" Helios continued his attack, directing the full force of his firestorm at the other Helios.

"With pleasure", Ren reacted. Both he and Marucho got an ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

"**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**", Marucho followed.

Linehalt raised both hands, his chest jewel glittering once more. This time, the energy spread to several spots around Linehalt, condensing and creating bolts of dark purple energy all around him.

Linehalt then shoved his two hands in the direction of the black sphere. Using his arms as conduits to direct the bolts, Linehalt sent the lightning ahead, on a direct path to the one enemy.

Right afterward, The three jewels on Blast Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy and moisture onto his chest as he charged up a powerful attack.

Then, after a few seconds, a torrent of high pressure, pure blue water blasted straight ahead from the chest jewels. The high pressure blast of water soared through the air on its trajectory towards Infinity Helios.

_(Supernova Helios: 1500, Cyclone Percival: 1200, Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700+500=1200, Rex Vulcan: 1200, Alto Brontes: 700, Linehalt: 900+500=1400, Aranaut: 800, Saint Nemus: 1000)=9700_

_Infinity Helios: 0_

"How soon you forget", Gus said, readying one more ability. "Your power is nothing compared to mine! **Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him.

With a mighty, dragonic roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames, right at all three attacks at once. When they connected, they were _almost_ evenly matched against each other. In the end, though, Infinity Helios's attack proved stronger, breaking apart all the attacks at once.

_Infinity Helios: 0+1200+800=2000_

The cyborg's fire column surged forward to overwhelm all the Battle Brawlers at once. Supernova Helios flew straight ahead, into the firestorm.

Keith quickly activated an ability to back Helios's play. "**Ability Activate! Nova Inferno!**"

As Keith called the ability, orange fires began to cover Supernova Helios's form, spreading all over his until his distinguishing features weren't visible from the outside. Helios roared at his enemy in challenge, taking off to counter the fire blast himself.

_Supernova Helios: 1500+500=2000_

_Infinity Helios: 2000_

Helios flew straight towards the fire column, and its source, dauntless to it all. When the fire blast consumed him, his own fiery shield protected him from the worst of it. As he continued, he bisected the blast, leaving the other unharmed.

"What the?!", demanded Gus.

When Supernova Helios finally reached Infinity Helios, the latter defused his own long range attack to face the rival head on. One fist met another, creating a powerful shockwave that went both Helios away from the other.

"Supernova Helios is fending off my perfect Bakugan… on his own?", Gus muttered. "Impossible!"

"I've created an opening", Keith directed. "Take it!"

Three of Keith's allies acted in unison, each one loading their own ability. "**Ability Activate!**", they all called.

"**Mirage Up!**"

"**Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

"**Shining Nightmare!**"

Aranaut, Ingram and Brontes all charged straight ahead to back up Supernova Helios. As they neared the combat, each one initiated their attack.

Aranaut coated himself in a bright yellow, almost golden, aura, heightening his power. He raced across the landscape, only picking up speed with every passing moment. Within a few seconds, he was a yellow blur, moving too quickly to be discerned on his path to Infinity Helios. He left his allies in the dust.

Typhoon Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. He took to the air to increase his speed, following Aranaut's forward advance.

Finally, Alto Brontes spread out his arms, extending his energy outwards, all around him in four ring shapes. The energy quickly condensed into a set of four glowing yellow rings of his inert Haos energy. Alto Brontes quickly took hold of the energy rings, taking one for each of his hands. His speed was less than his allies, but he was still fearlessly charging the cyborg Bakugan.

_(Supernova Helios: 2000, Cyclone Percival: 1200, Typhoon Ingram: 700+300=1000, Blast Elico: 1200, Rex Vulcan: 1200, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100, Linehalt: 1400, Aranaut: 800+300=1100, Saint Nemus: 1000)=11200_

_Infinity Helios: 2000-300=1700_

"I won't let you!", Gus roared, his counter already prepped. "**Ability Activate! Quake Impulse!**"

Infinity Helios's form began to glow in yet another aura, this one having the orange coloring of Subterra. He roared for the umpteenth time that battle as the aura shot out in a 360 degree shockwave. The shockwave sent back Supernova Helios, Ingram, Aranaut and Brontes, flinging them back to the others.

Then, the ground began to shake. The whole chamber began to vibrate at an increasingly intense pace. The only reason it was manageable at all was because the environment didn't have anything that could be destabilized.

_(Supernova Helios: 2000-400=1600, Cyclone Percival: 1200-400=800, Typhoon Ingram: 1000-400=600, Blast Elico: 1200-400=800, Rex Vulcan: 1200-400=800, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700, Linehalt: 1400-400=1000, Aranaut: 1100-400=700, Saint Nemus: 1000-400=600)=7600_

_Infinity Helios: 1700+400=2100_

"We need some enforcement if we're going to survive this!", Baron called out, getting an ability ready. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Ability Activate!**", countered Gus, activating another ability before Baron could even name his.

"**Saint Sky High!**" With that call, Nemus channeled the energies within his body into his staff, which began to light up bright yellow coloring. Then, Nemus released the energy straight up, sending it high in the air.

The energy exploded mid air, sending small beams of the same yellow energy down upon all the Brawlers' Bakugan. The particles immersed themselves into the Bakugan they connected with, making all the Brawlers' Bakugan glow brightly with power.

"**Plasmatic Surge!**" For yet another time that day, Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds.

_(Supernova Helios: 1600+500=2100, Cyclone Percival: 800+500=1300, Typhoon Ingram: 600+500=1100, Blast Elico: 800+500=1300, Rex Vulcan: 800+500=1300, Alto Brontes: 700+500=1200, Linehalt: 1000+500=1500, Aranaut: 700+500=1200, Saint Nemus: 600+500=1100)=12100_

_Infinity Helios: 2100+300(×10)=5100_

The two bright auras spread out, trying to counteract each other and relentless in their attempts. However, the stalemate was soon broken by Infinity Helios's attack. Helios's power closed in for the kill.

Ace reacted swiftly, getting an ability ready. "Percival! **Ability Activate! Fake Shield!**"

"Just what I had in mind", Percival agreed. He flew in front of as many allies as possible, given the short window of time. His arms flowed with a faint purple energy. The purple energy condensed into a thin, transparent dome around him, the only obstacle between his allies and the threat. Still, the shield didn't seem stable. It kept flickering, losing power.

Infinity Helios's power wasn't isolated to Cyclone Percival, though. Surges of energy went to other directions, striking Vulcan, Brontes and Nemus.

"Too… much… power…", Brontes managed.

"I can't hold on!", Nemus warned.

"**NO!**", Vulcan raged, yet it was no use.

All three of them emitted their Attribute colors, reverting to their ball forms and pulling back, defeated.

_Mira: 0%_

_Volt: 0%_

_Baron: 0%_

Percival held out for as long as possible, but after Vulcan, Nemus and Brontes went down, his shield shattered, consuming him. The others were spared from the worst of the attack, but Percival went to ball form, dropping to the ground.

"We're down by four", Shun noted in frustration.

"Actually, we're down by _three_", Ace corrected.

As Ace said that, Percival's ball spontaneously popped open, glowing brightly. Percival reappeared into the field, glaring at Infinity Helios with plenty of energy to spare.

_(Supernova Helios: 2100, Cyclone Percival: 900, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1300, Linehalt: 1500, Aranaut: 1200)=8100_

_Infinity Helios: 5100 _

"You used a phony defense ability to protect your allies and rejuvenate Percival's stamina", Gus observed. "Well, this battle certainly isn't tedious."

"Good move", Marucho congratulated.

"Come on", Mira told Baron and Volt. "We won't be any more help, so let's get out of the way." The three defeated Vestal slowly faded, being transported from the battlefield.

"Let's just take him!", Ace yelled, continuing the battle and readying another ability. "Go, Percival! **Ability Activate! Tri Destroyer!**"

All three of Percival's heads, both the main one and the two smaller ones, opened up their mouths as wide as possible. The three heads began to generate intense amounts of purple energy within their maws. Then, all three heads blasted their amassed energy at the opposing side. The three streams of dark purple energy fused into one highly destructive beam.

"Come on, Aranaut! Win this!", Fabia pressed on with her own ability. "**Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!**"

Aranaut stood up straight, his two weapons dissolving into yellow light as his next attack was prepared. His body began to glow a harsh multicolored light; which began to spread all throughout the field.

_(Supernova Helios: 2100, Cyclone Percival: 900+600=1500, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1300, Linehalt: 1500, Aranaut: 1200)=8700_

_Infinity Helios: 5100-600-400=4100_

The bright light from Aranaut shined hardly on Infinity Helios, actually making the cyborg avert his eyes. That left hin vulnerable to Percival's large energy boat. It enveloped the mech, making a large explosion with Infinity Helios in the dead center of.

The explosion slowly dissipated, revealing Infinity Helios still standing. And in no wise for wear. In fact, a black aura of power was collecting around him, and all sustained damage was repairing itself.

"He used **FARBAS Infinity **again", Marucho groaned. "Is this actually impossible?"

_(Supernova Helios: 2100, Cyclone Percival: 1500, Typhoon Ingram: 1200, Blast Elico: 1300, Linehalt: 1500, Aranaut: 1200)=8800_

_Infinity Helios: 4100+3100=7200_

"It's only a matter of time before Gus gets too far ahead of us for us to withstand his attacks", Shun said, belying great urgency. "We need to strike back before he finishes us off!"

Ren's eyes lit up. "I have just the thing", he promised, his Baku Pod generating another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt's left hand began to glow a dark purple hue, drawing the energy from the air into it like a gravitational vortex. Linehalt raised the hand to block Infinity Helios's power shockwaves.

As that continued, Infinity Helios's black aura was drawn away from him, and towards Linehalt's gravitational vortex. But Infinity Helios was unfazed. "_Analyzing Dispel Closer. Restoring power._" The aura around him remained as intense as before.

"Trying to neutralize FARBAS Infinity?", Gus smirked. "You _can't_."

"I _can_ gain from it", Ren replied with an identical smirk.

Power was drawn from Infinity Helios, to a considerable extent. All that power went into Linehalt, making him glow with strength.

"Two can play at that game, Ren", Ace said. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "You're right. It's time to go above and beyond! **Ability Activate! Void Spartan!**"

Percival's body began to emit a large force, with an aura of dark energy rising around him. The aura expanded in a large wave, overcoming Infinity Helios. The dark energy somehow increased in intensity as it clung to Percival's target, the energy then going back to him. Percival let out another uproar as the energy fused with his own body.

Infinity Helios's black aura almost immediately restored itself, but the damage was done.

_(Supernova Helios: 2100, Cyclone Percival: 1500+3600=5100, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1300, Linehalt: 1500+3100=4600, Aranaut: 1200)=15400_

_Infinity Helios: 7200_

For once that battle, Gus's eyes widened in shock, though the mask hid the physical indication. "They'd willingly bring _that_ much power into themselves?! Are they insane?!"

The Brawlers' side of the field was dominated by two pillars of dark purple energy, rising high into the sky. Percival's monstrous roar and Linehalt's demonic shriek were equally deafening.

Infinity Helios dug his feet into the floor, stabilizing his form against the power working against him. The Brawlers weren't done, though.

"We're right with you, guys!", Marucho volunteered, quickly prepping two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Forcement Power, plus Reflection Jacket!**"

With a moment for the ability to get ready, it went into effect. Blast Elico's body lit up an extremely harsh blue color as an aura of Aquos power engulfed him. Blast Elico yelled manically as the blue aura maximized his powers and battling prowess.

Then, Blast Elico began to glow, his body enjoying a bright blue aura as the ability progressed. It didn't affect his power level, but it seemed to have a different effect as the power surge he just experienced.

_(Supernova Helios: 2100, Cyclone Percival: 5100, Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1300×2=2600, Linehalt: 4600, Aranaut: 1200)=16700_

_Infinity Helios: 7200_

"We'll hold him off!", Marucho volunteered. "Let's go!"

"Right", Shun agreed. "We'll bring him to his knees." He generated two abilities of his own on his Baku Pod. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone, plus Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

As Shun called out his ability, Typhoon Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Green winds began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, began to hide Typhoon Ingram's form in the eye, encasing him in a powerful shell of green wind power.

Then, Typhoon Ingram jumped up from the base of the tornado, using his wings and aerodynamics to rise high above the twister. The unblocked sunlight allowed him to cast a long shadow over the area.

High in the air, Ingram began to channel energy into his two wings. They both started glowing a harsh green, illuminating the dark shadow in green light. Then, Ingram descended towards Infinity Helios, while the tornado continued to rage and tear at the cyborg's defenses.

_(Supernova Helios: 2100, Cyclone Percival: 5100, Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400+400=1900, Blast Elico: 2600, Linehalt: 4600, Aranaut: 1200)=17500_

_Infinity Helios: 7200_

Elico then initiated his own charge, the power of his blue light protecting him from the tornado. He tread on the ground, while Ingram was approaching from the air.

Gus ground his teeth, glaring at the battle. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "Time to cut you down to size", he snapped. "**Ability Activate! Battle Warrior!**"

Infinity Helios stared right at the multiple attacks heading his way, taking a single step forward. The outlines of his metal plate began to emit a deep black energy, glowing brightly considering the color.

Infinity Helios then let out a loud roar, which blasted out as a sonic shockwave to counteract the opposing combatants' attacks.

"Not this time!", Elico shouted, charging straight ahead against the shockwaves. As soon as he connected, his blue aura shone dangerously. The energy shockwaves actually broke down and dissipated afterward.

Shock filled Gus's face, only to be replaced with rage. "Blast it! Elico's Reflection Jacket will keep all my abilities in check!"

Ingram then connected with Gus's Bakugan, slashing his glowing wings against the cyborg. The impact drove Infinity Helios back a step, and growling at the contender.

"No!", Gus shouted.

"You're mine, now!", Fabia went next, getting an ability ready herself. "**Ability Activate! Vector Fist!**"

Aranaut began to shine with a yellow aura himself. That Haos power quickly collected around his two hands, and solidified around Aranaut's fists, forming two white tonfa blades. Aranaut spun the tonfa, switching them to attack position before charging at Infinity Helios.

_(Supernova Helios: 2100, Cyclone Percival: 5100, Typhoon Ingram: 1900, Blast Elico: 2600, Linehalt: 4600, Aranaut: 1200+400=1600)=17900_

_Infinity Helios: 7200_

Gus ground his teeth again. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "You won't get close! Infinity Helios, target Elico! **Ability Activate! Bolting Breaker!**"

Infinity Helios's tail whipped around the mechanical body, pointing at the enemy Bakugan. His eyes, then the tail, locked onto the glowing Blast Elico.

Then, the ends of the tail began to glow dark purple with a power surge. Energy converted into dark purple lightning, concentrating into a single bolt. With a deafening roar, Helios released the electricity in a large lightning bolt, aimed at Elico.

Elico readied himself for the attack, his blue aura shining with defiance. However, when the lightning struck Elico's form, the blue aura flickered and shut down. It left the Aquos Bakugan vulnerable and subsequently flying through the air.

When Elico hit the ground, the lighting surged from Elico and struck the other Bakugan. Aranaut let out a pained yell, but the others took the attack without a word.

_(Supernova Helios: 2100-500=1600, Cyclone Percival: 5100-500=4600, Typhoon Ingram: 1900-500=1400, Blast Elico: 2600÷2=1300-500=800, Linehalt: 4600-500=4100, Aranaut: 1600-500=1100)=13600_

_Infinity Helios: 7200+600=7800_

"He neutralized our Reflection Jacket", Marucho realized. "We're vulnerable now!"

"Now that _that's_ out of the way, you're all mine to destroy!", Gus gloated. "**Double Ability Activate! Cyclone Havoc, plus Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose above the combatants, consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

Then, Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to more readily launch his upcoming finisher.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

The lasers flew high into the air, clearing the top of the cyclone before changing their course and angling back down, towards Helios's six opponents. The lasers tracked onto the six, now acting like a barrage of heat seeking missiles.

_(Supernova Helios: 1600-600=1000, Cyclone Percival: 4600-600-600=3400, Typhoon Ingram: 1400-600=800, Blast Elico: 800-600=200, Linehalt: 4100-600=3500, Aranaut: 1100-600=500)=9400_

_Infinity Helios: 7800+600=8400_

"Hold it!", Fabia declared, her response already activating. "**Ability Activate! Light Wave!**"

Right as the attacks were upon himself and his five allies, Aranaut reached out with both arms, channeling energy into a yellow dome. The dome was fully formed just in time to block by the dual attack.

Aranaut grunted, straining to hold back the red missiles as they exploded on his shield. The amount of explosions numbered in the dozens, and the harsh winds were hardly a relief. Somehow, Aranaut held until the attacks ceased, and then let his shield collapse.

_(Supernova Helios: 1000+600=1600, Cyclone Percival: 3400+600+600=4600, Typhoon Ingram: 800+600=1400, Blast Elico: 200+600=800, Linehalt: 3500+600=4100, Aranaut: 500+600=1100)=13600_

_Infinity Helios: 8400-600=7800_

"Helios! Show Gus no mercy!", Keith declared. His Baku Pod flashed _three_ abilities in quick succession. "Now! **Triple Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar, Galactic Inferno, plus Fusion Ability Solar Blaze!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the raging flames were white, comparable to plasma. Like the previous instances, Helios seemed absolutely unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up at an even greater extent.

At the same time, Helios's chest plate lit up an intense orange, energy and heat being gathered there and fused into an extremely potent and lethal attack. Helios roared lowly, focusing all of his power to continue as his power kept growing and developing.

Finally, Helios opened his mouth even wider than before, and the maw within started to heat up even more intensely. With every deep breath Helios took, the white flames in his maw grew immensely in size and intensity.

The heat was so great, it burned the air around Helios. The firestorm his Pyrus rival had created was nothing compared to the firepower that Helios now boasted. With a roar that belied nothing other than absolute dominance, a roar of challenge against the enemy, Helios unleashed the full power behind his triple ability. His mouth fired a stream of ghostly white flames, and his chest plate unleashed a stream of orange flames. The two fire blasts merged together, threatening Infinity Helios's position.

"I think it's high time we put our high power to good use", Ace decided, his ability locked and loaded. "**Ability Activate! Storm Blaze!**"

Percival flew up into the sir, in order to get a clear shot on the opposing Bakugan. His two highest wings began glowing a deep dark purple, which started pulsing with Darkus energy.

Then, the glowing wings released their amassed energy into twin blasts, which sailed after Helios's firestorm.

"Linehalt!", Ren called. "Let's show this cyborg freak what real power is. **Ability Activate… FINAL ARMAGEDDON!**"

Linehalt's power flared visibly, coating him in a thick purple aura. The gem on his chest went from dark green to dark purple, being the conduit of all that energy.

Linehalt screeched as his power flared even more. In one dreadful moment, Linehalt released the attack, sending a titanic force of dark energy blasting through the air alongside the other attacks.

_(Supernova Helios: 1600+600+500+400=3100, Cyclone Percival: 4600+600=5200, Typhoon Ingram: 1400, Blast Elico: 800, Linehalt: 4100+600=4700, Aranaut: 1100)=16300_

_Infinity Helios: 7800_

"I don't think so!", Gus proclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed a now familiar ability. "**Ability Activate! Plasmatic Surge!**"

Yet one more time, Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds. Infinity Helios roared defiantly against the powerful incoming attacks.

_(Supernova Helios: 3100, Cyclone Percival: 5200, Typhoon Ingram: 1400, Blast Elico: 800, Linehalt: 4700, Aranaut: 1100)=16300_

_Infinity Helios: 7800+300(×7)=9900_

Supernova Helios's firestorm, then Percival's energy blast, and Linehalt's dark energy all converged and struck Infinity Helios simultaneously. The peat used against it was great, but Infinity Helios stood strong as ever. When the energy dispelled, the FARBAS system was able to fully repair the damage.

Gus smirked victoriously as he named his next abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar, plus Warfire!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him. With a mighty, dragonic roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames at all his enemies at once.

Helios, Linehalt, Percival and Ingram took off into the air to avoid the fire blast. Elico and Aranaut sidestepped the fires, fully dispersing the Brawlers' numbers.

Keith's eyes widened in realization. "Wait! This was his plan!"

Too late. Infinity Helios opened his maw, raising his head to aim at a spot above the enemy Bakugan. His mouth filled up with a different kind of attack: bright red flames and energy, but they condensed into a high intensity sphere of red fires.

Then, Infinity Helios shot the high intensity fireball at his targeted spot, the heat practically palpable. Then, the fireball broke apart above each of the opposing Bakugan, sending small bursts of fire and energy in all directions.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Shun exclaimed. "**Enemy Resetter!**"

As the Gate Card lit up a petrifying white glow, Infinity Helios's fires slowly dimmed. Within moments, all of the red energies dissipated completely. The Brawlers' Bakugan regrouped, ready to resume their fight.

Recognizing what was happening, Guys took a step back. "No! Helios, obliterate them, now!"

He was too late. All the active Brawlers, except Ace, threw their Battle Gear at their Bakugan once again. With five flashes of colored light, the Battle Gear regenerated on their respective Bakugan, and were all glowing brightly as the Gate Card empowered them. Only Percival was excluded in that count.

_(Supernova Helios: 3200, Cyclone Percival: 5200, Typhoon Ingram: 1500, Blast Elico: 900, Linehalt: 4900, Aranaut: 1200)=16900_

_Infinity Helios: 9900_

"Let's finish this!", Shun directed his allies. Everyone except Ace loaded an ability.

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", five voices rang out.

"**Battle Crusher Duke!**"

"**Boomix Dimension!**"

Aranaut's cannon repositioned itself to fully aim at the mutated Bakugan. "Locked on target! ENGAGE!" Aranaut then began to charge up a large blast of yellow energy from the Battle Crusher cannon. When ready, Aranaut fired the yellow blast ahead with a confident shout.

As that was happening, the Boomix cannon charged up a large blast of energy, glowing an increasingly harsh purple color. When it was ready, it fired a large purple blast at near atomic powers.

A moment after it was fired, though, the blast disappeared through a wormhole that appeared before it, leaving seemingly no added threat for Infinity Helios. But Gus wasn't that stupid.

Another wormhole opened up directly behind the cyborg, and Linehalt's blast came right through it. Infinity Helios was struck from ahead and behind, the latter dipping far more damage from Linehalt's high power level.

"**Terrix Hurricane!**"

"**Battle Sabre Supersonic!**"

The blades on Elico's Battle Gear started spinning, rapidly locking up on speed by the moment. In no time, the blades were a blur, yet they kept accelerating. The water in the battlefield started being collected by the momentum of the spinning blades, creating a massive hurricane.

Then, Typhoon Ingram suddenly became cloaked in a harsh aura of green energy, increasing his attack prowess considerably. The aura was so intense, his features couldn't even be seen through the energy amassed. When Typhoon Ingram began to move, it could barely be tracked. It was accompanied by a loud rush of sound - a sonic boom.

The dazed Infinity Helios had no choice but to fig in his feet and withstand the powerful hurricane, even as the supersonic Ingram soaked him at speeds even _he_ couldn't track.

"**Crossbuster Flame Impact!**"

Helios had already made sure his Battle Gear's cannons were locked onto his enemy's position. As quickly as he possibly could, Helios unleashed two blasts of intense and concentrated red, orange, and white energy from his Battle Gear, which was only supercharged by the Gate Card.

"Gus, this is over!", Keith declared.

"It's not over until I say it is!", Gus growled a response. Gus got two abilities ready.

"**Double Ability Activate! Camo Abyss, plus Cyclone Havoc!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to surge even more intensely with power, his energy aura heightening even more. His form let out a comparatively mild pulse of energy, one that was blue, that buffeted his six opponents. Then, Infinity Helios's body shimmered in and out of sight, like a mirage, until his form utterly disappeared from view.

Afterward, in the spot Infinity Helios disappeared, a loud roar rang out to the opposing side. Green energy appeared around that area in large amounts. The green energy rose to the sky above, slowly consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, the still invisible Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

_(Supernova Helios: 3200+800=4000, Cyclone Percival: 5200-300=4900, Typhoon Ingram: 1500+600=2100, Blast Elico: 900+500=1400, Linehalt: 4900+400-300=5000, Aranaut: 1200+500=1700)=19100_

_Infinity Helios: 9900+300+600=10800_

The red blast that Supernova Helios exerted pushed against the powerful winds that Infinity Helios shot out, only to be pushed back. The Cyclone Havoc started to assault all of the Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan.

Linehalt tried to shield himself with his Boomix cannon, only for the Battle Gear to break apart from the strain, completely neutralized. His power level depleted to _4800_. Percival dug in his feet, somehow managing to withstand the maelstrom through sheer grit.

The others weren't as capable. Elico, Aranaut and Ingram were quickly knocked forem by the powerful attack. Helios eustis for a little while longer before falling, as well. All four of them, in unison, went to ball form and retreated to their battlers.

Not a moment later, Shun, Marucho, Fabia and Keith were all blown away. The harsh winds swept them off their stances and flung them painfully to the ground. Only Ace and Ren weathered the storm.

_Keith: 0%_

_Shun: 0%_

_Marucho: 0% _

_Fabia: 0%_

Infinity Helios eventually stopped his attack, allowing the masked Gus to see that only two opponents remained: Percival and Linehalt.

_(Cyclone Percival: 4900, Linehalt: 4800)=9700_

_Infinity Helios: 10800_

After a moment's pause, Gus began to laugh aloud. It started as a low circle, but escalated into a mad cackle.

"Hey! What gives?", Ace demanded.

"Forgive me, Ace", Gus's voice retained a humored aspect, even after the laughing ceased. "I should've expected it would come down to this."

"To what?", Ren demanded.

"Like I said, Ren, you and Linehalt are truly worthy opponents", Gus began. "Your tenacity is unequaled. I knew you'd be the one to beat. But I should have known Percival would put up quite a fight, as well." He focused on his former slave. "After all, you're using the powers that _I_ gave you. Everything you have is because of _me_. I'm the only reason you lasted this long."

"What are you implying, Gus?", Percival demanded.

Gus kept a stoic face. "Why, I'm only suggesting that Ace is obsolete as a battler. Can you truly say he's taken you as far as I have?"

"_If Ace had trained you to be a stronger Bakugan, if he had managed to evolve you before I resurfaced, he would've never lost you. He was weak, and he ingrained that weakness into _you_._" The voice rang unbidden throughout Percival's mind. "_He kept you from reaching your ultimate evolution. He stopped you from attaining your true power._"

All the power Percival currently had was from Gus enhancing him. All Percival really was was a weapon turned on his creator.

"Percival!", Ace called.

Percival snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Ace.

"I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't evolve you myself", Ace apologized. "But that doesn't mean we can't _still_ go further. We can move _past_ what Gus did, even if only a little."

"Yes", Percival agreed. "Gus! You do _not _own my power! Ace and I will go farther than what you _forced_ on me!"

_Percival was left lying on the ground, spent from Linehalt's last attack. He stared at Ace. "The best we can be?", he murmured a question._

_Ace nodded. "And nothing less", he swore._

Percival's body began to shine with dark energy, but a brighter version than his earlier attacks.

"What?!", Gus's gasped. "Cyclone Percival's genome should be locked from further evolutionary progression!" _An anomaly_, he guessed, _like Typhoon Ingram_.

"You will never hold me back again!", Percival proclaimed. "I'll show you what Ace and I can do without you tying us down! Ace!"

Ace checked his Baku Pod with a shock. "A new ability", he awed. Then, he regained a determined expression and shout out. "Percival, let's do this!" The new ability showed itself. "**Ultimate Ability Activate! Death Cry!**"

Percival's three heads, both central and side heads, all collectively angled themselves to aim slightly above Infinity Helios's location. All three amassed large amounts of light purple energy, collecting the power he just attained. With a loud roar from all three heads, Percival blasted out the energy in three beams, one for each head.

The three beams of energy connected with each other just above Infinity Helios, forming a stationary orb of the light purple energy. Suddenly, the orb expanded into a series of bars, surrounding and trapping Infinity Helios within a cage. Darkus electricity surged through the cage, making the cyborg spasm slightly.

_(Cyclone Percival: 4900+500=5400, Linehalt: 4800+500=5300)=10700_

_Infinity Helios: 10800_

"That one transfers 500 from the opponent to all allied Bakugan", Ace said. "It also blocks your abilities for the rest of the round, so let's settle this!"

"I agree completely." Ren quickly loaded two of his own abilities, while Ace loaded a single.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Dark Javelin, plus Fusion Ability Break Garret!**"

"**Tri Destroyer!**"

Linehalt then expelled his energy once again, this time forming a long weapon. It was mostly a pole, seemingly made of purple metal, but one end of the weapon had three sharp prongs comprised of purple energy, marking the weapon as a trident. Linehalt then took hold of his trident with his right hand, ready to continue his attack.

Then, Linehalt began pumping even more of his power into his trident. The entire spear began to glow purple as the energy condensed into the weapon, which looked to be in danger of bursting. Linehalt threw the trident straight at the cyborg Helios in a fatal trajectory.

In addition, all three of Percival's heads, both the main one and the two smaller ones, opened up their mouths as wide as possible. The three heads began to generate intense amounts of purple energy within their maws. Then, all three heads blasted their amassed energy at the opposing side. The three streams of dark purple energy fused into one highly destructive beam.

_(Cyclone Percival: 5400+600=6000, Linehalt: 5300+500+200=6000)=12000_

_Infinity Helios: 10800_

The glowing trident that Linehalt threw passed through the bars of Percival's cage, striking Infinity Helios just as the weapon's glow became unbearable, and imminently explosive. Just as the trident blew up, Percival's fused blast consumed both the cage and Infinity Helios.

The dark energy slowly died down and dissipated. Ace and Ren looked on with hope.

The cage was still present, and so was its captive. Infinity Helios's entire body was smoking, and the cyborg was on its knees, but it wasn't enough. "_System diagnostic complete. Total damage: 93%. Repairing all damage._" Helios became cloaked in his black aura, empowering him all the more.

"_93%_?", Ace ludicrously questioned. "We were so close! Damnit!"

Linehalt and Percival collapsed, all of their energy spent. Their last attacks took everything that they had left, but it wasn't enough.

Gus reached out, generating one more ability. "I am man enough to admit it. Ace Grit, you've proven yourself as worthy an opponent as Ren. So I'll finish you with an ability worthy of _you_." He sneered with his continuation. "I think you forgot. Helios _can_ still use abilities thanks to FARBAS Infinity. I'll show you my power! **Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster!**"

The plating on Infinity Helios's chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power. The energy ripped through the air to blast to the opposition.

_(Cyclone Percival: 6000-700=5300, Linehalt: 6000-700=5300)=10600_

_Infinity Helios: 10800+700=11500_

The black blast consumed the two Darkus Bakugan, covering them from view. Their pained cries were still audible from the sounds of the attack, and only ceased as the two went to ball form. The two Bakugan shot out of the energy storm in their balls, dropping near the battlers.

_Ace: 0%_

_Ren: 0%_

But Helios wasn't done. His black blast rooted inwards, surging towards Neathia's First Shield. After a brief collision, the multicolored shields deteriorated to red, then shatter into dissipating fragments.

Only then, did Helios glow black, shrink to ball form and return to Gus.

"H.", Gus grunted with satisfaction. "Another step to ultimate power." He began to walk away from his opponents with a wide smirk. "Your time is running out, Battle Brawlers. But it's not over yet." With that, his form disappeared, transported away.

Ren and Ace shakily got up, walking to the others.

"Hey. You ok?", Ace asked.

It was only then that they started to stir. Shun and Keith were the first ones. Shun looked around. "The First Shield", he noticed.

Ren nodded. "We're running out of time, fast."

"We must get moving", Keith murmured. "There's no telling how long we have until the next wave."

The remaining Brawlers then faded, as well, disappearing from the battlefield. All that was left were the scars of Gus's victory.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: No comment. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the wait. Chapters as long as these take some time to write. But this one's out now, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 16: Training Grounds

The New Vestroian night sky was unlike anything the Spectres had ever seen. For one thing, the planet didn't seem to have a moon, and the stars were brighter than the ones on Earth. The sky held multiple purple colorings, along with the black. It was stunning - to those who hadn't seen it before.

Alice _had_ seen it; so many times, in fact, that she had grown accustomed to it. As the others were _literally_ staring off into space, Alice was boiling a stew over a campfire.

"These constellations don't match anything I've ever seen on Earth", Soon awed at the stars. "And their brightness - though I suppose that's from the lack of pollution of this atmosphere."

"Yup, they're pretty", Chris agreed.

"You know, when I started this job, I never expected to see stuff like this", Robin said.

"Yeah", Jack agreed. "I just signed on to fight the Brawlers."

Ben grunted. "Now, we're fighting _for _the Brawlers. Or we're going to, at least."

"Who knows where life takes us?", Noah questioned.

The group was interrupted by Alice clearing her throat. After they all looked at her, she gave a small grin. "Dinner's ready. Eat up. We had a big day, and you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"What're we doing tomorrow, Alice?", Chris asked, perking up. The gleam in her eye was brighter than before.

Alice answered calmly. "You'll be applying what you've learned today. Today, I was only using as much force as I needed to beat you. _Tomorrow_, I won't hold back in our battle. So eat up."

Each of the Spectres took a bowl, pouring themselves some of Alice's stew.

"Thank you, ma'am", Soon said. "You're most gracious."

"Yeah, thanks", Robin issued his own gratitude.

"Let's dig in", Ben called.

The six rookie battlers each took a bite from their stew, almost uniformly sitting up.

Jack had a relaxed grin on his face. "Wow, this is _really_ good. I mean… _really_ good."

Alice smiled back. "I'm glad you like it." And she really _did_. Doing menial things like cooking, enjoying others' appreciation of her efforts; it brought Alice back to a simpler and more peaceful time. A time where she didn't have to hide away to find peace. A _better_ time.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?", Ben asked bluntly. "You've vanished from Interspace for months, and nobody's heard from you ever since. Are you on some kind of long term training session?"

The Darkus master winced at the question. "Not exactly", she admitted. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we've got all night", Noah said. "If it's not too personal, of course."

"Seems _kind of_ personal", Chris replied.

"It _is _personal", Alice said. "You deserve to know, though." She took a deep breath. "First, in relation to Bakugan, what comes to mind when you hear the name 'Masquerade'?"

"Um, what kind of name is _Masquerade_?", Jack ridiculed. "Sounds made up."

"I wish he _was_", Robin said somberly.

"You know what she's talking about?", Ben questioned his Ventus counterpart.

Robin nodded, with a somber expression. "Interspace wasn't my first experience with Bakugan. I played the _original_ game, and I'm sure everyone who did knew that freak's reputation."

"Who was he?", Noah asked.

"A monster", Robin answered. "The original game was more strategy based than this one, but Masquerade tore it apart. Totally undefeated, barely giving any effort in most battles. His Bakugan was rumored to be growing stronger with all its battling, but he disappeared from the face of the earth after Dan Kuso beat him."

"That's everything?", Alice asked. The tone was that of a teacher testing her student's knowledge - which was what was happening. "Do you know what his preferred methods of battle were?"

Robin's gaze narrowed. "Well, there _were_ rumors that claimed any Bakugan that lost to him were never seen from again. _Really_ radical rumors said he was sending them to a kind of _Bakugan hell_ for the sake of some evil Bakugan god."

"Naga", Alice confirmed. "Those rumors are true."

"You fought with the Brawlers", Soon said. "That would explain your certainty on the matter, but I do fail to see the _relevance_."

"The reason I'm here right now stems from that time. Like I said, it's a long story", Alice clarified. "And you're wrong. I'm not clarifying the rumors as a Battle Brawler. I know it because I _was_ Masquerade."

Robin looked alarmed. "Then, that would make Hydranoid…"

Alice nodded. "The strengthening Bakugan. Yes." She held her hand up as a sign of peace. "I wasn't in full control of myself during that time, but it left a mark on me. A more ruthless and angered streak."

Chris nodded. "Suppressing your emotions _is_ really bad for your health." She spoke from experience.

"You'd know", Alice deadpanned. "In short, I tried to move past those tendencies, but all I _was_ doing was suppressing them. When I relapsed, I relapsed _hard_." She shook her head. "I needed to relearn who I was and why I was doing all of this. That's why I _left_."

"So why did you _stay_ away?", Chris asked.

Alice looked away. "I figured out who I was. I'm not a hero."

"That's ridiculous!", Chris retorted. "Didn't you help the Brawlers save a lot of people a lot of times?!"

"I did", Alice agreed. "But the last two big engagements were started against my will. All I really _was_ doing was defending myself and Hydranoid. Saving the universe those times were consequences of someone _else_ forcing my hand."

"So you're saying that you wouldn't have gotten involved, if you had the choice?", Ben verified.

Alice looked truly mystified. "Honestly? I don't know. But I _do_ know that this fight has taken too much from me. I can't fight it anymore."

The debate paused for a notable amount of time as the Spectres processed that. Here was Alice, a battler that was at least _respected_ by everyone present, telling them she was shying away from this conflict. It was confusing, to say the least.

Chris was the most confused of them all. Before, she'd think Alice would jump into battle for the universe. Like a hero of old legends. But outside the battlefield, she just seemed… broken. Literally, a legend laid bare. She didn't know what to say.

"...What?", Jack asked. "You mean you're just hiding here like a coward?"

"If that's how you'd like to think about it", Alice replied.

"You're kidding, right?", Robin said. "We lost everything to this fight. Our homes are gone. Earth is devastated, and the universe is at risk."

"I know", Alice said.

"That happened because the Battle Brawlers weren't strong enough to take Gus down in time. Because _you_ weren't with them", Robin went on. He snarled in rage. "This whole nightmare is happening because _you_ were selfish!"

"I _know_!", Alice snapped. The others were taken aback by the unusually harsh tone. "I know. This is a battle that will _forever_ escalate. It's taken too much from me. I've tried being selfless, and I've lost almost everything. But if I continue the fight, I _will_ lose everything."

"You _are_ a coward", Ben accused. "You're hiding away and waiting for the threat to reach you. You could at least be trying to do something, like us! We came here so _you_ could teach _us _to be strong enough. But you're weaker than any of us!"

"That's unfair", Noah said. "She beat us all without much effort at all."

"There's more to strength than battling prowess." Soon's tone was icy. "I understand that you've been through more torment than any of us… perhaps more than I can even comprehend. But how are you supposed to teach _us_ courage when your own is insufficient?"

"I'm _not_ supposed to give you courage", Alice answered the question. "You can only give _yourselves_ lasting courage. I'm supposed to give you the battle ability you need to endure. The rest is up to you."

"So you're not denying any of this?", Chris asked. "I've looked up to you. I idolized you. And you're not even denying that you let Gus win by staying out of it?"

"I didn't know Gus had escaped until it was too late", Alice said. "As far as I knew, he was still imprisoned. But I'm not infallible. I know I can't be praised for my recent choices. I just don't care. Not anymore."

"You're not who I thought you were", Chris said, talking for the first time in a while. Her tone was dulled by Alice's statements. "You were a Battle Brawler. Who _are_ you now?"

With that, the seven continued their meal wordlessly, any notion of conversation killed by the scorching debate just held. Even the stew seemed more bitter than earlier. After the meal, the Spectres laid down to sleep, and Alice departed the group to convene with her Bakugan.

Ben, interestingly, stayed awake the longest among his peers. He was considering the words of the redhead, and comparing them with his own ideology.

_Stay out of trouble. Keep your head down._ He could've been describing Alice's recent actions, but it was really his own mindset before this debacle. _That's what _I've _been doing for God knows how long. So why was I so mad at her for doing the same thing?_

XXX

The second Battle of Neathia's battlefield had expanded its parameters to close in on the planet's capitol city.

Gus's Bakugan army had passed through the area that was protected by the First Shield. That Shield had been destroyed by Gus's personal Bakugan, Infinity Helios. The defending forces were forced to quickly pull back to defend the Second Shield. The opposing Bakugan viciously took advantage of the opportunity, continuing their attack and pushing the defenders all the way to the Second Shield.

The Battle Brawlers, as well as Ren's teammates, were all separated throughout the field. Each one was paired up with one or two teammates to hold the line against the ultimate Bakugan.

"Are we doing anything?", Mason questioned through his communicator. Avior was trying to withstand a Turbine Dragonoid's fire stream with his Offering Armor. The defense outlasted the attack, but just barely. The Turbine Dragonoid was then tackled by Aranaut and taken down.

"We need to keep fighting!", Fabia shouted beside Mason.

"Whatever you say, your Highness", Mason scoffed.

"The Princess is right, Mason", Lena replied through the communication.

Phosphos and Blast Elico were fighting side by side, and their battlers stood together. Blast Elico began to light up a bright blue color, and Phosphos responded in kind. The two Aquos Bakugan roared with power, each one engaging a single opponent.

Lena looked at Marucho, who smirked knowingly. His Baku Pod was displaying the **Reflection Jacket **ability.

"We've got to hold out!", Marucho called out. "Come on, Elico!"

In the air, Typhoon Ingram, Supernova Helios, Plitheon and Dan's Ziperator were leading the attack in the air to engage the enemy, backed by all the air-capable Bakugan of the Neathian and Gundalian armies. Their enemies in the air comprised of Turbine Dragonoid, Cosmic Ingram and Alpha Percival.

"This battle is as good as ours!", Keith declared. Helios was unleashing the full force of his Atomic Quasar attack against a Cosmic Ingram. The white hot flames overcame the highly powered Ventus Bakugan and took him out.

"Don't get cocky", Shun warned. Typhoon Ingram was combatting an Alpha Percival with his Typhoon Hyper Impact. He was having a difficult time against the swords of the Percival's Alpha Blade. Still, he managed to force the Percival into a yellow beam from a Neathian Bakugan, which blasted it into defeat.

"What a drama of conflict", awed Jesse as Plitheon was outmaneuvering a Cosmic Ingram with his Zone Verde. The Cosmic Ingram summoned a monstrous storm with his Cosmic Cyclone, eventually drawing in Plitheon and causing his pained scream.

In another area of the battlefield, Percival and Linehalt stood nearby each other, with their battlers on their shoulders. They were facing a dozen of Gus's horde fearlessly.

The enemy Bakugan all charged up energy based attacks, targeting both Darkus Bakugan. Ren was ready. "Come on, Linehalt!", he called. "**Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt's left hand began to glow a dark purple hue, drawing the energy from the air into it like a gravitational vortex. Linehalt raised the hand against the attacks. A moment later, all the attacks were drawn into Linehalt's vortex, being sucked into Linehalt's form. Linehalt became cloaked with a surge of increasing power.

Ace smirked atop Cyclone Percival. He called two words. "**Void Spartan!**"

Percival's body began to emit a large force, with an aura of dark energy rising around him. The aura expanded in a large wave, overcoming all of the enemies. The dark energy somehow increased in intensity as it clung to Percival's targets, the energy then going back to him. Percival let out another uproar as the energy fused with his own body.

The two Darkus Bakugan became centers of massive Darkus power, sending shockwaves of energy against Gus's army. They were the only defenders who were actually overpowering Gus's own armies.

Gus was observing it all from his lofty perch with an easygoing smirk. Even the notable resistance he saw the Brawlers put up he regarded as pitiful. His forces matched the enemy in numbers and, by all accounts, _exceeded_ them in strength. It was only a matter of time. He knew it; so did everyone who was _trying_ to contest him.

As he sat back and watched the battle progress, his mind completely forgot any semblance of considering his former tools, the Spectres. They were irrelevant to him, completely oblivious to their efforts to defy him. Oblivious to their training to take him down for good.

XXX

In the early morning of New Vestroia's next day, the Spectres reconvened with Alice on the plains to continue their training. The talk they had the previous night was unmentioned and, by all purposes, forgotten to them all.

Alice pressed a single button on her Baku Pod, sending out a pulse of energy to spread across the field. As the pulse reached all the Bakugan, they reverted to ball form and darted towards their respective battlers.

Among the Spectres, Soon was the most surprised. "I thought that Bakugan couldn't go to ball form on this planet."

"Not naturally", Alice agreed. "I've altered this area temporarily. Like I said, I'll be going all out in this battle."

"Wait… we're all battling you? At once?", Noah questioned. Alice only gave an affirmative nod.

Ben grinned and made a fist. "This will be too easy. We've got the numbers!"

"Numbers didn't help us against Gus and Infinity Helios", Robin advised.

"Let's do this, already", Chris said. "C'mon!"

Alice acted before anyone else, throwing down her Gate Card. It landed on the ground, expanding quickly.

Jack looked over to Alice. "Hey, we didn't say we were ready yet!"

"Gus won't care", Alice replied. "You need to be ready the _moment_ you confront him." In each hand rested a dark purple orb - Darkus Bakugan. Within one moment, she threw each held Bakugan to either side of her. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Blackout Hydranoid! Go, Darkus Dharak!"

On each side of Alice, her two Bakugan reappeared on the battlefield. One was the five headed Blackout Hydranoid that was utilized the previous day's battles. The other was a four legged and single headed dragon, with sharp wings and a sharper end of his tail: Darkus Dharak.

"I'm tired of Hydranoid getting all the fun", Dharak sneered, glaring at the six adversaries. "Come, Spectres! Show me your power!"

"She really _is_ going all out", Robin said. "Chris, do you know anything about Dharak?"

"Nope", Chris replied. "I've never seen her use any Bakugan besides Hydranoid."

"Let's prove this champion has-been that she's got nothing to teach us!", called a hot headed Ben. "Bakugan…"

"Brawl!", the Spectres said in unison, all throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Six different flashes of light all shone at once. Within moments, the six Bakugan all appeared on the field, meeting the ferocity of their Darkus opponents proportionally.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Dharak: 1000)=1900_

"Woah. I didn't expect Dharak to have a power level of 1000", Noah said. It wasn't the highest; Infinity Helios held that title. "Does that mean he's slightly stronger than Blackout Hydranoid - and _our_ Bakugan?"

"**Double Ability Activate!**", Alice exclaimed without a moment's delay. "**Gazer Barrage, plus Darkness Waiver!**"

Each one of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, and Hydranoid channeled energy through each one to charge the upcoming attack. Orbs of purple energy appeared in each head, charging up by the moment. Hydranoid released all five orbs at once, sending them flying at the adversaries.

Right after firing the first set of orbs, Hydranoid channeled another through his mouths, repeating it just as quickly. He continually repeated the process until what seemed to be hundreds of energy orbs were heading towards the Spectres' Bakugan.

At the same time, Dharak's mouth opened up, the maw glowing a bright purple. Within a moment, Dharak shot a barrage of purple energy orbs at a rapid pace in the direction of the enemies.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900-400-300=200, Mystic Elico: 900-400-300=200, Cosmic Ingram: 900-400-300=200, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-400-300=200, Alpha Percival: 900-400-300=200, Flare Wilda: 900-400-300=200)=1200 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300, Dharak: 1000+300=1300)=2600_

Both barrage attacks quickly began impacting all six opponents, creating massive explosions against them all. The combined power being released was enough to shake the earth beneath them, further destabilizing the Spectres' stances.

"Woah! All out right from the start?!", Noah exclaimed.

"We'll send you all to oblivion!", Hydranoid declared.

"There's no chance of escape for any of you!" Dharak agreed with Hydranoid's sentiments.

"I wouldn't be so arrogant", Soon retorted, her Baku Pod shining brightly. "**Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally despite the barrage he was enduring. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

Wherever the energy discharge met a Darkus energy orb, it created a large explosion, but protected the Spectres. Eventually, the shockwave reached Hydranoid and Dharak, instantly shutting down their power.

_(Phantom Brontes: 200+400+300+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 200+400+300+400=1300, Cosmic Ingram: 200+400+300+400=1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 200+400+300+400=1300, Alpha Percival: 200+400+300+400=1300, Flare Wilda: 200+400+300+400=1300)=7800 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-400=900, Dharak: 1300-300=1000)=1900_

"Impressive", Alice admitted.

"Oh, we haven't even started", Chris said, her own Baku Pod revealing an ability. "If you want full on, here it is! **Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards. He swung the two swords experimentally, finding the right balance. Once he was fully prepared, he began his charge at the other two Darkus Bakugan.

_Alpha Percival: 1300_

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400, Dharak: 1000-500=500)=900_

Percival switched when he neared his two targets, specifically going after Blackout Hydranoid. The hydra took a step back, meeting the sharp offense with his heavily defended chest. Despite the power difference between the two, he forced Percival to a stalemate. "Dharak, now!"

"If you insist", Dharak replied curtly.

"**Ability Activate! Evil Blast!**"

Dharak opened his mouth, amassing energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam began tearing up the ground before centering on Percival, leaving a large trail in its wake.

Being so nearby, the beam had a very short distance to cover, maximizing its effectiveness. Alpha Percival was blown away from Hydranoid, sending him reeling on the ground a long ways away.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1300, Mystic Elico: 1300, Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300, Alpha Percival: 1300-500=800, Flare Wilda: 1300)=7300 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 400, Dharak: 500+500=1000)=1400_

"You got hasty", Alice admonished the other Darkus user. "Don't dismiss your allies to rush into battle. Actions like that make your numbers a greater hindrance than advantage." As she spoke, two more abilities were displayed. "**Double Ability Activate! Havoc Trident, plus Fusion Ability Terminal Impact!**"

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, condensing them into bright purple orbs within each set of jaws. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at the opposing side, with one head aiming deliberately at the separated Alpha Percival. Then, he fired all five energy orbs in quick succession. The energy orbs sailed through the air, flying at the speed of sound on its way toward the enemy.

Then, before the first orbs could even make contact, Hydranoid orbs. Within moments, they grew to double the size it had been with Havoc Trident. Releasing all five at once, he once more roared furiously at the enemies.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1300-500=800, Mystic Elico: 1300-500=800, Cosmic Ingram: 1300-500=800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300-500-400=400, Alpha Percival: 800-500=300, Flare Wilda: 1300-500=800)=3900 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 400+400=800, Dharak: 1000)=1800_

"It's going to take a lot more than that", Chris protested, her counter ready to defend her Bakugan. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival readied himself for the attacks heading his way, keeping his grip on his swords. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

As the totaled two orbs neared him, Alpha Percival slashed with one end for each orb, bisecting each orb as they got in range. But eight more were heading for the others.

Noah was the one to respond to those. "**Ability Activate!**", he called. "**Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

The first set of orbs collided with the wall, exploding immediately and doing little damage. When the second set impacted, their explosions blew apart the obsidian wall, but the Spectres' Bakugan were protected.

_(Phantom Brontes: 800+500=1300, Mystic Elico: 800+500=1300, Cosmic Ingram: 800+500+1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 400+500+400=1300, Alpha Percival: 300+600+500=1400, Flare Wilda: 800+500+400=1700)=8300 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 800-400=400, Dharak: 1000)=1400_

"My turn to bring the hurt", Ben decided.

"Took the words out of my mouth", Jack agreed.

Both Spectres readied two abilities each for usage. "**Double Ability Activate!**"

"**Exodus Dragon, plus Fusion Ability Fire Surge!**"

"**Aqua Impulse, plus Elemental Surge!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Hydranoid with a vengeance.

After a moment, Turbine Dragonoid shut off the attack. The orange glow within Turbine Dragonoid's mouth returned, intensifying far beyond what it was before.

Turbine Dragonoid's body began to emit a red aura, but it was quickly transferred to his mouth, powering up the attack even further. His eyes blazed red.

Then, he released the attack again. A blast of fire, to exceed anything else achieved earlier that day, was unleashed, spreading out in front of Dragonoid like a storm of flames. There was very little time to react

Meanwhile, Mystic Elico raised his right hand, pointing and out stretching it directly at Dharak. He then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm.

With a roar that was not, in any way, intelligent, Mystic Elico launched his attack. His right hand blasted out an extremely large and high pressure torrent of water at his directed target.

As he released the torrent, Mystic Elico's body began to light up a harsh blue aura, the Aquos symbol on his chest glowing especially brightly. Directing that power into his attack, the water torrents suddenly increased in intensity and power.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1300, Mystic Elico: 1300+400+500=2200, Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300+600+800=2700, Alpha Percival: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1700)=10600 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 400, Dharak: 1000-400=600)=1000_

"You're too hasty", Alice reprimanded Ben. "Dharak! **Double Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver, plus Thunder Probe!**"

Dharak's mouth prepared a new form of dark energy. Dark purple in color, Dharak shot it forward in the shape of a massive orb. He then shot another orb of identical energy at the opposition, then another, and another. He continually blasted his barrage at the incoming attacks.

Even as he was doing that, Dharak's body began glowing in a faint aura of dark purple coloring. Bolts of purple lightning sparked in multiple directions, before Dharak focused the attack onto his own energy orbs. Several bolts of the dark electricity shot ahead, traveling as quick as lightning, and struck the High Skewed Waiver.

The two high powered attacks fused together, maximizing the power and pressure of them both. The combined attack met both the fire blast and the water torrents, holding out against the supercharged attacks and forcing a stalemate.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1300-600-400=300, Mystic Elico: 2200-600-400=1200, Cosmic Ingram: 1300-600-400=300, Turbine Dragonoid: 2700-600-400=1700, Alpha Percival: 1400-600-400=400, Flare Wilda: 1700-600-400=700)=4600 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 400, Dharak: 600+600+400=1600)=2000_

Within moments into the stalemate, Turbine Dragonoid and Mystic Elico's attacks broke apart, leaving their whole side open to Dharak's attacks.

"Great job", Robin said sarcastically. "It's up to me to pick up your slack and save our hides, then." His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Triumph!**"

Cosmic Ingram raised his altitude only slightly, getting himself in the right position for his response. He flapped his six wings powerfully, sending a gust of wind at the incoming barrage. The closest orb was blown apart by the winds, but the rest kept going.

Still, Ingram had enough time to complete his defensive move. His wings folded onto his body and covered every spot on his form in preparation for the impact, even as he charged the barrage alone. Orb after orb struck him, blasting him slightly backwards. The last one knocked him to the ground, but he quickly got back up.

_(Phantom Brontes: 300+600+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 1200+600+400=2200, Cosmic Ingram: 300+600+400+500=1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1700+600+400=2700, Alpha Percival: 400+600+400=1400, Flare Wilda: 700+600+400=1700)=11100 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 400, Dharak: 1600-600-400=600)=1000_

"Their power levels are so low!", Jack complained. "How are they holding us back? This is ridiculous!"

"Jack, if you can give me some cover, I'll finish this", Soon requested.

Jack gave a confident grin back. "You want some cover? You've got it!" He quickly prepped an ability. "**Ability Activate! Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and lake below only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

Hydranoid and Dharak were obviously affected by the storm. They grunted and strained to remain stabilized; that left them vulnerable.

Jack smirked at Soon. "How's _that_ for cover?"

"Exactly what I was hoping for", Soon answered. Her ability was already going. "**Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. He charged through the maelstrom with little hassle, heading straight for his two enemies.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1300+500=1800, Mystic Elico: 2200+900=3100, Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 2700, Alpha Percival: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1700)=12500 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 400, Dharak: 600)=1000_

The Spectres looked on with increasing confidence. That is, until they heard a cackle coming from Dharak.

"Fools", Dharak sneered. "You've sealed your own fates! Hydranoid, it's all yours."

Alice got two more abilities ready to go into effect. "**Double Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement, plus Singularity!**"

Hydranoid suddenly became coated in a thick aura of dark energy, which hid his form from view and increased his power tremendously. Only ten purple dots could be made out: Hydranoid's ten eyes, glowing with the power increase. Hydranoid roared in challenge to the enemies.

After Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Instead of being a simple coating of energy, it began drawing in the air around it, becoming a gravitational force. All of the amassed energy within the Spectres' Bakugan was drawn out of them and collected within Hydranoid.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1800-900=900, Mystic Elico: 3100-2200=900, Cosmic Ingram: 1800-900=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 2700-1800=900, Alpha Percival: 1400-500=900, Flare Wilda: 1700-800=900)=5400 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 400+500+500+7100=8500, Dharak: 600)=9100_

"That's far too much power", Soon muttered. "Hydranoid can't handle that much!"

"What do you think I was training so much for?", Hydranoid growled. "I may not have been able to do this _before_, but I can now!" Then, he let out a ferocious roar. Dark energy shot out in a shockwave. That shockwave knocked away Brontes with extreme prejudice and blew up the Spirit Halo. Elico's hurricane dissipated, being completely blown away.

Dark purple clouds formed overhead, being fueled purely by Hydranoid's aura. Dark lightning struck down from the clouds all over the field. Winds picked up and howled, and Hydranoid was howling along with them.

The dark storm was wearing on the Spectres and their Bakugan. Ingram was forced to land to avoid getting swept up. Brontes had no choice but to pull back to the others, fully abandoning his offensive charge.

The Spectres looked alarmed at Alice's latest move, but Alice looked through it all with disdain. _They won't learn anything unless I force them to take this battle seriously_, Alice thought. _I lost a lot of respect from them last night. They need to realize that I'm not a pushover. Then, they'll learn._

"I've gotta bring that down", Chris said swiftly. "We'll be decimated otherwise!" Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him and all five of his allies from outside view at once, even as the storm raged to counteract it.

The fog quickly expanded, consuming and seemingly draining the power from the storm of dark energy. It closed in on the epicenter and source of the energy, Hydranoid, with great speed.

"Your tricks will not work on me twice", Hydranoid growled. "**Chaos Omega!**"

His body became coated in a dark aura, so thick with pure negative energy that even his form was hard to discern. That darkness soon joined with the rest of the storm, enhancing a single aspect of it.

From then on, as Percival's fog met Hydranoid's storm, it began receding, giving Hydranoid the advantage once again. Hydranoid let out another roar once the fog had fully dissipated, leaving him the dominant Bakugan.

"Nice one, Hydranoid", Alice complimented, her counter ready. "**Double Ability Activate!**" Alice kept her attack, not giving up anything. "**Evil Blast, plus Darkness Glow!**"

Dharak opened his mouth, amassing energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam began tearing up the ground before as it blasted towards the Spectres' Bakugan, leaving a large trail in its wake.

Right afterward, Dharak, without stopping his current attack, channeled more energy into his twin horns. The two started glowing purple, with bolts of lightning crackling through the air. Yelling an animalistic roar, Dharak fired the lightning into his energy blast.

The two attacks conjoined into one large dark blast, supercharged with dark lightning and energy, and going right for the enemy.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900-300=600, Cosmic Ingram: 900-500=400, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=4600 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 8500, Dharak: 600+500+300=1400)=9900_

"Nope. Not doing this", Jack decided. "Gotta change things up. Elico!"

Mystic Elico immediately responded, his body glowing a bright multicolored light. Within moments, the glow faded to show Elico with a green coloring. The Ventus symbol rested on his chest. Yet within that time, Elico was struck by Dharak's attack, sending him through the air and crashing into Ingram.

"Remember what I told you", Alice shouted through the chaos. "You don't always have the time to change Attribute!"

"Ok. I've heard your talk", Jack said. "Time for _you_ to learn a lesson! Robin?"

"I'm on it", Robin promised.

"Time to take these has-beens out!", Jack agreed. Each one's got an ability ready.

"**Ability Activate! Star Draft!**"

"**Ability Activate! Wind Closer!**"

Ingram flapped his wings several times, creating a powerful gust of green wings that began whirling around him and his allies. Ingram and Elico started glowing a faint green aura, being strengthened by the ability.

Immediately afterward, Elico slammed both arms into the ground, summoning several gusts of green winds. The winds spread outwards in a shockwave of Elico's Ventus power, assaulting both Hydranoid and Dharak at once.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 600+300+300+500=1700, Cosmic Ingram: 400+500+300=1200, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=6500 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 8500, Dharak: 1400)=9900_

The two wind attacks combined together, forming a wind attacks stronger than either could reach alone. The full wings surged towards Dharak, cutting through Hydranoid's dark storm.

Dharak scoffed at the enemy attack. "Pathetic", he growled. "**West Wall Shield!**" Dharak quickly expunged a large amount of his energy from his body, forming a thick fog of dark power beside Hydranoid's storm. That dark power solidified around him and created a dark purple dome surrounding him.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 1700-500-300=900, Cosmic Ingram: 1200, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5700 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 8500, Dharak: 1400+300=1700)=10200_

The winds clashed against Dharak's shield like waves against a rocky cliff. And, just like that metaphorical cliff, Dharak withstood them easily. Once the Ventus winds were gone, Dharak set down his shield, glaring at Mystic Elico all the while. "Is that the best you can do?", he scoffed.

"I like that Bakugan's attitude", Jack admitted.

"Regardless, we must do what we can to close this gap", Soon said. Her Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! Osiris Dominion!**"

Phantom Brontes's body began to light up a bright yellow aura. The aura began to intensify at a rapidly increasing pace, as Phantom Brontes's aura heightened considerably. The jester began laughing uncontrollably, more instinct than conscience.

The yellow energy consolidated in the air around Brontes, forming battle axes made clearly of yellow energy, both hilt and blade. Eight in total, one for each hand. Phantom Brontes took hold of each axe, positioning them to point at his opponents before charging the two once again.

"I'll give some overhead bombardment", Ben contributed. His next ability was already shining. "**Ability Activate! Dragonic Firebomb!**"

Turbine Dragonoid became cloaked with a red aura of power, then he let out a ferocious roar of dominance as his ability began. Taking advantage of his height advantage, he flew high above the others.

As his body flew directly over the enemy, it sent out several orbs of condensed orange fire, which rained down onto Hydranoid and Dharak. The firebombs fell straight down, only accelerating via gravity, zeroing onto the targeted Bakugan.

"Hang on. I'll back you up!", Noah added. "**Ability Activate! Gaian Hammer!**"

Within moments of the ability being named, steam started to pour out of Flare Wilda's body, hiding him in a thick smokescreen.

Then, Wilda began to lift himself out of the steam, his feet producing steam to somehow grant him aerodynamics. His trajectory would allow him to land atop specifically Hydranoid's position. He reared back his right fist, getting ready to strike Hydranoid with as much force as physically possible.

Chris was the last one that round to utilize an ability, and she did so with gusto. "We'll finish both of you here!", she proclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth. The bright glow of the amassed energy shined through the dark storm and flashed threateningly.

With a loud, dragonic roar, Alpha Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at Blackout Hydranoid.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900×2=1800, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 1200, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+400=1300, Alpha Percival: 900+400=1300, Flare Wilda: 900+300=1200)=7700 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 8500-400-300-400=7400, Dharak: 1700-400-400=900)=8300_

All four opposing attacks closed in on Hydranoid, who looked back fearlessly. Nobody moved at all as the threat grew closer and closer.

When the attacks were practically on top of Hydranoid, Alice reached out with her hand. "Now! **Gate Card Open! Forcement Enemy!**"

The Gate Card that had been laid down so much earlier finally activated. The white glow was masked by Hydranoid's storm, but the effect was still notable. Dharak and Hydranoid both gained a considerable amount of power, enhancing the dark auras they were both emitting. Their powers only fueled the storm above them even further.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1800, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 1200, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 1200)=7700 _

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 7400+600=8000, Dharak: 900+600=1500)=9500_

When Brontes and Wilda collided with Hydranoid, the power insiste was too great. They went to ball form, even as Hydranoid endured Turbine Dragonoid's firebombs and Alpha Percival's energy beam.

Moments later, dark lightning bolts shot down from the sky, striking the other four Bakugan. They all reverted, as well.

_Ben: 40%_

_Robin: 40%_

_Jack: 40%_

_Soon: 40%_

_Chris: 40%_

_Noah: 40%_

Once their enemies were defeated, Dharak and Hydranoid finally went to ball form, returning to Alice's hand. The latter was accompanied with a release of all his energy, sending a bright beam of dark purple, light purple and pink colored energy straight up. The light was blindingly bright and cut a hole through the unnatural clouds.

Once that was over, the artificial storm dissipated, leaving a clear sky behind. The sunlight felt great for everyone after the dark maelstrom from moments beforehand.

The Spectres were left dumbfounded by how the initial round turned out. "How did that happen?", Jack questioned.

"They got lucky", Ben said. "That's it."

"No", Soon replied. "Luck wasn't a factor at all."

Chris looked at her friend. "How so?"

"Despite our power, we didn't really incorporate Alice's advice from yesterday into pur battling style", Soon was forced to admit. "We made the same mistakes as yesterday, and Alice capitalized on the openings that gave her."

"Its not just that", Noah said. "It's not just our weaknesses. It's their strengths. Hydranoid and Dharak had a clear battling dynamic when battling us together."

Robin nodded in understanding. "They started fighting in unison, then traded off with each other to stall and let the battle energy rise. Once Hydranoid absorbed it all, it was mainly up to Dharak to hold off our Bakugan until Hydranoid had processed it. Once that was done, they had the power to just wipe us out."

"So how do we fight that?", Ben asked.

"I'd say we need to actually keep in mind Alice's advice", Soon advised. "If we maximize the effectiveness of our battling we might be able to keep Alice and her Bakugan off their dynamic."

"Sounds good to me", Jack agreed.

Chris was the one amongst the Spectres to throw her Gate Card onto the ground, unconsciously mimicking Alice's earlier throw. Once the card landed on the ground, all the Spectres drew their Bakugan.

"Please. Bear with me, Flare Wilda", Noah muttered to his Bakugan. "We'll beat her this time." Noah almost thought it was his imagination, but Flare Wilda lightly shuddered in his hand.

All the Spectres launched their Bakugan in unison, initiating their side of the training battle once again. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Seconds later, all of the Spectres' Bakugan rose up onto the field, staring down at Alice with a vengeance. The excitement in the air seemed palpable.

"So they're done with their little strategy session", Dharak said. "Last round was fun. Let's go at it again."

"We're not battling to win, Dharak", Alice chided her aggressive Bakugan. "We're teaching them. Hard lessons, yes. But we're not trying to crush them."

"Maybe you and Hydranoid aren't", Dharak grumbled. "Whatever. Let's just fight."

Alice inwardly sighed at Dharak's unneeded zeal. It seemed that his bloodthirst was truly a part of Dharak's nature; not that Alice had much room to judge in that department.

She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts, took her Bakugan in hand and launched them out into the field without a word. Moments later, both Hydranoid and Dharak rose up to challenge the Spectres' Bakugan ferociously.

_Phantom Brontes: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Dharak: 1000_

Alice was, once again, the one to activate an ability first. "Go, Hydranoid! **Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into dark energy orbs, five in number and with people and black swirling within each one. In a single instant, Hydranoid launched all five at once at the opposing team.

_Phantom Brontes: 900-500=400, Mystic Elico: 900-500=400, Cosmic Ingram: 900-500=400, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-500=400, Alpha Percival: 900-500=400, Flare Wilda: 900-500=400_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+500=1400, Dharak: 1000_

"We're not just going to roll over for you", Jack shot at Alice, his counter ready to deploy. "**Ability Activate! Torrent Shield!**"

Elico reached out with his two arms, seemingly doing nothing but trying to intercept the incoming energy projectiles. Elico began to force moisture in the air and out of his body, condensing it into a wall of water as a shield surrounding his entire team.

Within moments of its formation, the water barrier was struck violently by Hydranoid's five energy orbs. Each one exploded with monstrous power, but Elico's strained defense was enough to withstand the attacks.

_Mystic Elico: 400+500+400=1300_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-500=900_

"Not too shabby", Robin complimented his teammate.

"Yeah. Great job, Elico!", Jack shouted.

"You celebrate too quickly!", Dharak roared.

Alice echoed her Bakugan's sentiment by loading two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Thunder Probe, plus-**"

"**Darkness Glow!**" Dharak finished the proclamation. Dharak's body began to glow, a pulsating aura surrounding him. Though insignificant compared to Hydranoid's earlier display of power, the aura began to charge a massive blast of dark lightning.

At the same time, Dharak's two purple head horns crackled dark purple lightning between them, charging up an electric attack. Between both electric based attacks, sparks of lightning jutted out uncontrollably, making substantial dust clouds when they hit the ground.

Eyeing the watery barrier protecting the Spectres' Bakugan, Dharak released the combined lightning bolt he had charged up. The lightning struck the barrier, surging through the water to reach what was being shielded.

"What?!", cried a confused Jack.

"Of course", Soon remarked. "Water conducts electricity. Alice called those attacks deliberately to bypass our defense."

_Phantom Brontes: 900-400=500, Mystic Elico: 1300-400-300=600, Cosmic Ingram: 900-400=500, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-400=500, Alpha Percival: 900-400=500, Flare Wilda: 900-400=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Dharak: 1000+400+300=1700_

Without the Torrent Shield to hold it back, Dharak's lightning surged through each and every one of the Spectres' Bakugan. Once Elico was struck, he lost control of his defense, and the water barrier destabilized, splashing uselessly onto the ground.

"You've got to hold on, Wilda", Noah called. "This fight isn't over by a long shot!"

"And we're hoping to keep fighting until we beat these guys!", Ben added. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Strike Inferno!**"

Turbine Dragonoid screeched loudly, beginning to focus his power onto his wings. The metallic coating began to heat up, and the red lining on them started expending red energy, all around the Dragonoid. Yet it only seemed to be charging up for a truly devastating attack.

The dragon opened his mouth wide, allowing orange flames to rage within his maw. Within seconds, he blasted a column of flames ahead, and his wings blasted twin bolts of red lightning. All of which was targeting Dharak.

_Phantom Brontes: 500, Mystic Elico: 600, Cosmic Ingram: 500, Turbine Dragonoid: 500+500=1000, Alpha Percival: 500, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400, Dharak: 1700-500=1200_

Turbine Dragonoid's attacks clashed powerfully against Dharak's own attack, with a miniature lightning storm spreading in the middle. In the end, the two attacks cancelled each other out, with no clear winner.

"Lets bring these guys to their knees!", Chris said, reaching out with her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**"

Once the Gate Card responded to Chris's command, Hydranoid and Dharak's energy became visible as an energy cloak around them. But that energy was collectively draining, as their power snaked them to fuel their enemies.

_Phantom Brontes: 500+200=700, Mystic Elico: 600+200=800, Cosmic Ingram: 500+200=700, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000+200=1200, Alpha Percival: 500+200=700, Flare Wilda: 500+200=700 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400-200-200=0, Dharak: 1200-200-200-200-200=400_

"Hydranoid's got nothing left!", Chris noted. "And Dharak's barely any better."

"I'll take him down!", Noah volunteered, his next ability already displaying itself. "**Ability Activate! Steel Trap!**"

Wilda raised one heavily bulked leg, emboldened by the effects of the Element Merge card, then forcing the leg back down with a heavy impact on the ground. The blow shook the floor beneath the combatants.

Exactly where Wilda stomped, the dirt and earth converted into metal. That effect raced across the field on a beeline for Dharak's position. Within moments, the effect reached Dharak's legs, covering the biology with the strange metallic sheen.

_Phantom Brontes: 700, Mystic Elico: 800, Cosmic Ingram: 700, Turbine Dragonoid: 1200, Alpha Percival: 700, Flare Wilda: 700 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 0, Dharak: 400-400=0_

"That'll keep Dharak from using any abilities, too",

"Don't take anything for granted", Alice reprimanded. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Omega!**"

Hydranoid's body became coated in a dark aura, so thick with pure negative energy that even his form was hard to discern. That energy boosted his power directly, spreading out through the ground to Dharak. The dark aura overcame the neutral on Dharak's legs, freeing the Gundalian Bakugan.

"That's better", Dharak muttered.

Then, the darkness reached out to the center of the Gate Card, forming cracks within it. A moment later, the Gate Card dimmed, and the energy drain effect it had was immediately reversed and undone.

_Phantom Brontes: 700-200=500, Mystic Elico: 800-200=600, Cosmic Ingram: 700-200=500, Turbine Dragonoid: 1200-200=1000, Alpha Percival: 700-200=500, Flare Wilda: 700-200=500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 0+900+400=1300, Dharak: 0+400+800=1200_

"Don't put too much stock into the Gate Card", Alice advised.

"Advice received", Soon coolly remarked. Her Baku Pod shined with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Enmity Scythe!**"

With a loud cackle to accompany him, Phantom Brontes spread out his eight hands, whilst channeling his yellow energy through each one and to the surrounding area.

Yellow energy began to condense all around Phantom Brontes, making two long scythes with yellow hilts and gleaming white blades. Phantom Brontes eagerly took hold of the melee weapons with his top set of hands, ready to continue his attack.

Phantom Brontes then threw both scythes, aiming at both opponents and having them spin rapidly. Each blade slashed their respective target once before beginning a boomerang maneuver back to Phantom Brontes. But they transformed into before they could reach their thrower. That energy incorporated itself into Brontes, giving the jester a yellow aura of power.

_Phantom Brontes: 500+300+300=1100_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-300=1000, Dharak: 1200-300=900_

"That hurt… a bit", Dharak muttered.

"We'll pay you back a hundredfold!", Hydranoid declared.

"Not if we finish you first!", Chris exclaimed.

Robin and Chris both reassured their attacks, which showed up on their Baku Pods.

"**Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

"**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Cosmic Ingram became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward at an even greater velocity than he was just before, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Cosmic Ingram reached a high enough altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

Then, Cosmic Ingram began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity. Barrages of throwing stars made of that same kind of green energy shot down onto Blackout Hydranoid, all while Cosmic Ingram was flying back down to strike at him.

Meanwhile, Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards. He swung the two swords experimentally, finding the right balance.

Once he was balanced, Percival charged ahead with both blades, heading for Dharak's position.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 600, Cosmic Ingram: 500+600=1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 500, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-500=500, Dharak: 900-500=400_

"All too easy", Dharak sneered. "Now, Alice!"

Alice nodded, her ability shining brightly. "**West Wall Shield!**"

Dharak stepped forward to attract the targeting of both opponents, gloating them down fearlessly. Then, he quickly expunged a large amount of his energy, forming a dark purple dome all around him.

Percival was the first to reach Dharak, slashing at the dome with his swords. The dome repelled the blades like tiber, the momentum bouncing back to Alpha Percival. As he was flung backwards, Ingram connected with the dome. Ingram lasted a couple more seconds before he was also repelled.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 600, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 500-300=200, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500+500=1000, Dharak: 400+500+300=1200_

"Come on! Keep trying!", Chris encouraged, using another ability to bolster her Bakugan. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival stood back up, getting himself in a battle ready stance and slowly approaching his enemies. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

_Alpha Percival: 200+600=800_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000, Dharak: 1200_

Percival spun his double sword around over his head with masterful skill, beating and slashing at Dharak's still standing shield. The blade sliced into the dark energy… only to get wedged and stuck within it. Percival couldn't pull it out.

"Well done." Dharak's voice was dripping with mocking sarcasm. "_Very_ well done."

"Dharak may be protected, but _Hydranoid's_ still vulnerable", Jack pointed out. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Aqua Impulse!**"

Mystic Elico raised his right hand, pointing and out stretching it directly at Blackout Hydranoid. He then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm.

With a roar that was not, in any way, intelligent, Mystic Elico launched his attack. His right hand blasted out an extremely large and high pressure torrent of water at his directed target.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 600+400=1000, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-400=600, Dharak: 1200_

"I am _never_ vulnerable", Hydranoid growled. "Remind them who we are, Alice."

Alice nodded, already preparing her counterattack. _They're keeping their power levels low to minimize Singularity's effectiveness_, Alice thought. _But I have other options._

"**Double Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement, plus Merge Shield!**"

With the call of the ability, Hydranoid's eyes began to glow bright purple as Hydranoid himself felt a harsh, but welcome, increase of energy. His body began to emit a dark aura, thick enough to hide his form from view. Within the aura, Hydranoid roared in challenge.

Then, after Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Each mouth opened up wide and inhaled, as if he were drawing strength from the very air itself. Dark energy appeared around the Spectres' Bakugan, only to be drawn into and through Hydranoid's mouths. The hydra's aura enhanced tenfold.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1000, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+300+500+3100=4500, Dharak: 1200_

All the Spectres could do was watch as Elico's water torrents proved woefully ineffective against the freshly reinforced Hydranoid.

"Should've seen that coming", Jack muttered with dread.

"She literally got us with the exact same trick twice", Robin said. "We're making the same mistakes as before! We need to actually _act_ differently!"

'_A direct power attack is way too predictable. If it's not nullified on the spot, it'll be caught and countered. You need to be more spontaneous if you are going to stand a chance._'

Alice's words echoed through Robin's head as he got his ability ready. "**Ability Activate… Gale Echo.**"

Hydranoid's power was still raging as Robin announced the ability. The aura was so thick, it actually blinded Hydranoid and Dharak. Providing a perfect smokescreen for Ingram.

Ingram's body sank down into the ground, seemingly dissolving into his own shadow. Within a few moments, even the shadow became invisible to sight.

Hydranoid remained oblivious, reveling in the power, but Alice seemed concerned. "They should've countered by now", Alice said worriedly.

No later than that, Ingram's form shot out from underneath Hydranoid, slamming into him with high speeds and velocity. Hydranoid whirled around to counter, but Ingram had already sank back to the ground.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1000, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4500-500=4000, Dharak: 1200-500=700_

"A stealth attack while we were momentarily blinded… clever", Alice admitted.

"Where did you go?", Dharak murmured. As if in answer, Ingram energy from Dharak's shadow, pushing Dharak off the ground.

Dharak stabilized himself midair, glaring at Ingram. "Is that all you've got!?"

"No", Soon replied. Alice's advice to her was echoing back as she picked her choice of ability.

'_Your style works for most Haos Bakugan. But a battler needs to learn to adapt their style to the strengths of their own Bakugan._'

"**Ability Activate! Ghost World!**"

Brontes began by spreading out each arm, elongating them as far as possible. Mystical yellow energy gathered all around Brontes as he charged up his attack. Then, Brontes sent out his mystical power, engulfing Dharak in his entirety. Dharak's aerial momentum was stopped, and he was sent back to the ground.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100+400=1500, Mystic Elico: 1000, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4000, Dharak: 700-400=300_

Dharak looked around wildly. He couldn't see anything. Not the battle. Not Hydranoid. It was just darkness.

"What happened?", he demanded.

"_Weakling Bakugan. I shouldn't have ever bothered with you._"

Dharak's eyes widened. He knew that voice. "Barodius?"

The Gundalian's shape was indeed in Dharak's sight. In front of it was the demonic shape of Linehalt.

"_At least you were useful in procuring your successor_", 'Barodius' jeered. "Now, Linehalt. Destroy Dharak for his weakness!"

In the outside works, Alice looked at Dharak with confusion. She tried to activate an ability with him; it failed. And Dharak just started arbitrarily muttering.

"Must be the effects of that ability", Alice reasoned, using an ability with Hydranoid instead. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Omega!**"

Hydranoid's body became even further coated in a dark aura, so thick with pure negative energy that even his form was hard to discern. When that energy pulsed, the yellow aura engulfing Dharak fully dissipated. Dharak looked around, once again aware of himself.

"I admit. I didn't see that coming", Dharak growled. "But now, I'm mad!"

_Phantom Brontes: 1500-400=1100, Mystic Elico: 1000, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800, Flare Wilda: 500 _

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4000, Dharak: 300+400=700_

"**Evil Blast!**", Dharak roared, initiating his attack all on his own. Then, Dharak opened his mouth, amassing energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam began tearing up the ground before as it blasted towards the Spectres' Bakugan, leaving a large trail in its wake.

Noah moved, undaunted by the attack. "I know what to do!", he exclaimed. _Alice said my defense is good, but offense needs some work. I've got just the thing._ "**Double Ability Activate! Igneous Shield, plus Gaian Hammer!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian. The dark blast connected with the obsidian, but Wilda's defenses managed to hold out.

Then, steam started to pour out of Wilda's body, hiding him in a smokescreen from behind the wall. Wilda readied himself to move. Then, Wilda began to lift himself out of the steam, his feet producing steam to somehow grant him aerodynamics. He flew high in the air, descending towards Hydranoid while gaining momentum behind his fist.

Wilda landed right in front of Hydranoid, slammingfist into the hydra with incredible speed and power. His punch actually sent Hydranoid reeling, and gave Wilda enough time to take off again and return to a safe distance.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1000, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800, Flare Wilda: 500+400+300=1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4000-300=3700, Dharak: 700_

"He's turned his defensive move into an offensive one while still using Wilda's bulk", Alice noted with a small grin. "They're improving."

Seeing that Hydranoid was momentarily down, Jack reached out with his hand. "Elico, now! Attribute change!"

'_When a Bakugan changes its Attribute, there's a brief time where it can't attack or defend. When your opponent is about to attack you, you don't have time to change your arsenal._'

"But I do have time _now_", Jack muttered gleefully as Elico's attribute shifted. The multicolored light quickly faded to reveal Elico's Haos form.

"I'm not scared of cosmetics change!", Dharak declared. "**Darkness Glow!**" His two purple head horns crackled dark purple lightning between them, charging up an electric attack. Dharak soon launched the lightning toward Elico, intent on bringing down the Attribute changing Bakugan.

"Come and get it, buddy!", Jack countered. "**Ability Activate! Light Pulse!**"

Mystic Elico quickly began to increase his powers to a great degree. That energy was quickly channeled into the Haos symbol on Mystic Elico's chest, which began shining like a star at point blank range.

And then, the Haos symbol released the energy in a straight beam directly at Dharak and his lightning strike.

_Mystic Elico: 1000-300+600=1300_

_Dharak: 700+300=1000_

The Haos beam connected with the Darkus lightning centerfield, providing a brief stalemate. Then, the lightning dispersed, leaving Dharak vulnerable. The bright energy impacted Dharak's cutest, sending him back painfully. Moments later, Dharak reverted to ball form, beaten.

_Alice: 40%_

Alice retrieved her Bakugan, staring intently at the castle still underway. A smile worked itself onto her face. She said nothing.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1300, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800, Flare Wilda: 1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3700_

'_You seem to have a lot of pent up anger. You aren't focusing it, though. You just randomly lash out._'

Alice's advice rang through Chris. "Ok. Now, Alpha Percival!", she called with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Oblivion!**"

Alpha Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions.

With an enraged roar, Alpha Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, directly at Hydranoid.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1300, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000, Alpha Percival: 800+500=1300, Flare Wilda: 1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3700-500=3200_

The lightning bolt shot through Hydranoid's aura, striking him in the chest. Hydranoid growled, actually being forced a step backward. His five sets of eyes were filled with pained rage.

"I've got you now!", Ben called with his attack. "**Double Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon, plus Fusion Ability Fire Surge!**"

Once more, Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames.

Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the fiery attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Hydranoid.

Turbine Dragonoid momentarily stopped his flame attack, allowing it to develop. The orange glow within his mouth returned, intensifying far beyond what it was before.

Turbine Dragonoid's body began to emit a red aura, but it was quickly transferred to his mouth, owing up the attack even further. His eyes blazed red.

Then, he released the attack again. A blast of fire, to exceed anything else achieved earlier that day, was unleashed, spreading out in front of Dragonoid like a storm of flames. There was very little time to react.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100, Mystic Elico: 1300, Cosmic Ingram: 1100, Turbine Dragonoid: 1000+600+800=2400, Alpha Percival: 1300, Flare Wilda: 1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3200_

"Still too impulsive", Alice reprimanded. "I'll use that." Her Baku Pod shined with another ability. "**Double Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon, plus Fusion Ability-**"

"**Epsilon Devastation!**", Hydranoid finished. Each of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, beginning to channel an almost excessive level of energy into each one. The energy began appearing within each maw as a condensed blast of black energy. Growling with the fresh power influx, Hydranoid blasted his energy into the fire blast threatening him.

Then, the fusion ability took effect. Hydranoid's black energy blast nearly doubled in size, with three blast traveling through his stream of energy.

_Phantom Brontes: 1100-600=500, Mystic Elico: 1300-600=700, Cosmic Ingram: 1100-600=500, Turbine Dragonoid: 2400-600=1800, Alpha Percival: 1300-600=700, Flare Wilda: 1200-600=600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3200+600+800=4600_

Fire met with dark energy centerfield, but were nowhere near equal in power. Hydranoid's attack almost immediately moved to overwhelm Dragonoid's own flames, pushing further and further to the Spectre's side of the field.

"She's taking control again", Chris muttered.

"As long as Hydranoid's power level is so far ahead from our own, we won't have many options", Soon muttered.

Noah's eyes lit up. "I have an idea", he declared. "Soon, you and I. A coordinated attack. You knock him down; I'll keep him down."

Soon nodded. "Good idea. Let's go."

Both of them loaded a single ability each.

"**Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement!**"

"**Ability Activate! Quake Barrier!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally despite the barrage he was enduring. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

At the same time, Flare Wilda began to glow a bright orange, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him, raising his power level slightly. But the true purpose of the ability only began afterward. Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in another shockwave.

The two shockwaves joined together, making an attack of even larger power. The shockwaves collected with Hydranoid's attack, overcoming it with ear. Turbine Dragonoid's fire was spent, but the shockwaves kept going until Hydranoid was struck. Not only was the hydra's attack nullified, but all his power suddenly dissipated.

_Phantom Brontes: 500+600+400=1500, Mystic Elico: 700+600+400=1700, Cosmic Ingram: 500+600+400=1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 1800+600+400=2800, Alpha Percival: 700+600+400=1700, Flare Wilda: 600+600+400+400=2000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4600-600-800-2300=900_

"Crisis averted", Noah said.

"Let's finish this!", Jack proclaimed, his Baku Pod forming another ability. "**Ability Activate! Haos Zenith!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes started to shine a bright yellow light as the ability began. His body began to glow yellow, as his power built. The small scratches that Mystic Elico had suffered during the match quickly healed with an influx of Haos energy.

_Mystic Elico: 1700+400+300+300=2700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

The light Mystic Elico was giving off was so bright, it actually immobilized Hydranoid in his weakened state. But still, he hung on.

"Soon, I can give you some extra momentum", Robin volunteered. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly ascended even higher into the air than the other combatants. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane, onto the opposing side.

"Yes, well done", Soon commended, before using her own ability. "**Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of. Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. Then, he took off.

_Phantom Brontes: 1500+500=2000, Mystic Elico: 2700, Cosmic Ingram: 1500+500=2000, Turbine Dragonoid: 2800, Alpha Percival: 1700, Flare Wilda: 2000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400_

The powerful winds from Ingram's attack were actually increasing the momentum of Brontes's charge. Not to mention it made Brontes so quick, Hydranoid could barely keep track.

"You're using wings to further speed up your fastest Bakugan", Alice said. "Well done. You've cornered us. But…" her eyes narrowed, "a cornered animal is the most dangerous. And there's one more trick I have up my sleeve."

"Oh, crap!", Chris gasped. "We're screwed!"

"**Double Ability Activate!**", Alice exclaimed. "**Deathly Enforcement, plus Singularity!**"

With the call of the ability, Hydranoid's eyes began to glow bright purple as Hydranoid himself felt a harsh, but welcome, increase of energy. His body began to emit a dark aura, thick enough to hide his form from view. Within the aura, Hydranoid roared in challenge.

Then, after Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Instead of being a simple coating of energy, it began drawing in the air around it, becoming a gravitational force, drawing in all of the opponents' extra power.

Brontes was forced on a collision course as his energy rings disappeared, joining Hydranoid's aura. The others were forced to stumble from their sudden loss of power.

_Phantom Brontes: 2000-1100=900, Mystic Elico: 2700-1800=900, Cosmic Ingram: 2000-1100=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 2800-1900=900, Alpha Percival: 1700-800=900, Flare Wilda: 2000-1100=900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+500+500+7800=9200_

"That's even higher than before!", Soon exclaimed.

Hydranoid outcried loudly against his enemies, slamming away Brontes as he approached. Then, he let out another brutal roar. "Is that the best you can do?"

His dark power was shooting up, directing up another dark thunderstorm. This one was even more intense than the one last round. Dark lightning rained down constantly, sending huge sparks of Darkus electricity into the air.

"We're finished", Noah said. "We've given it everything we've got."

Ben growled lowly, until a thought came to him: '_Ben, in battle, there's a time to attack and a time to defend._' Like the others, he fully registered Alice's words. He immediately set up an ability.

"Now, Hydranoid!", Alice called. "Attack!"

"You're mine!", Hydranoid declared proudly, releasing even more energy. The dark clouds grew even thicker, and the lightning strikes became even more potent. A rush of dark winds pulsed from Hydranoid and spread out to the Spectres' Bakugan.

One by one, the Spectres' Bakugan were blown away by the display of force and were forced to ball form. Brontes went first, then Ingram, Elico, and Percival. Wilda, with his defense, lasted longer, but even he fell within a few seconds.

_Soon: 0%_

_Robin: 0%_

_Jack: 0%_

_Chris: 0%_

_Noah: 0%_

"It's over", Alice said with finality. "From this round, you've all shown great improvement from where you started. But one of you refused to listen the first time, and it degraded your chances of victory. The only one who I need to repeat my advice to is-"

She was interrupted when she discerned a sound. Even through the powerful storm, it was unmistakable - the roar of fire.

"It's not over", Hydranoid regarded the gloom.

Out of nowhere, a massive twister of fire appeared to defy the darkness. The flames changed from orange to white near instantaneously, increasing in intensity, power, heat and brightness proportionally. The fire seemed to draw in some energy from the dark clouds.

The tornado, after a couple moments, imploded in on itself, all the flames traveling to the base of the eye. The figure within absorbed it all through the mouth and skin, glaring down Hydranoid all the while.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900+8300=9200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 9200_

Alice's eyes widened with a gasp. "What?"

Ben's eyes gleamed with pride and triumph. His Baku Pod was shining with an ability. "**Ability Activate! Blazing Twister!**"

Turbine Dragonoid was cloaked in a red aura as intense as Hydranoid's dark aura, somehow rivaling him in might. He reared his head up and blasted out a column of flames, straight into the clouds. The fire passed through the clouds, making the entire dark storm break apart, made relatively harmless.

"Still think I need another lesson?", Ben taunted Alice.

"I was presumptuous", Alice admitted. "I'm impressed, Ben. Know that. So let's see how far you can go!"

Hydranoid forced his wings, using them to hover over the ground. Turbine Dragonoid did the same. In unison, they charged at each other in midair, colliding centerfield. They landed onto the ground, and began a brutal melee.

Dragonoid slammed his metal encased wings into Hydranoid. Hydranoid groaned, before his four side heads lashed out at the Dragonoid's wings and arms. The wings were tough enough to repel the bites, but the arms were caught.

Turbine Dragonoid screeched in pain, glaring at Hydranoid. He began trying to pull back to get Hydranoid off him.

Ben grinned. Savage fighting was one thing he _completely_ understood. "Use your tail!", he directed. "Slam it into him!"

Turbine Dragonoid's eyes narrowed in understanding, before doing as his battler directed. He whipped his tail around, snagging it into Hydranoid's leftmost head, forcing Hydranoid to relinquish his hold on Hydranoid. Turbine Dragonoid flew high into the air to get a better vantage point.

"Don't think I'll let you get away!", Hydranoid roared. All five heads prepared to fire a large amount of dark energy straight at his enemy.

"Go get him!", Ben yelled, his adrenaline rising. Turbine Dragonoid charged up a blast of orange flames within his own mouth afterwards.

One after another, Hydranoid and Dragonoid released their attacks against each other. The two blasts connected, creating an energy buildup in the middle. A large explosion wiped out both attacks, keeping both sides equal.

Turbine Dragonoid descended, landing at a fair distance from Hydranoid. The two Bakugan stared each other down, breathing heavily. Their bodies continued pulsing with their sustained power, and had several marks in many places.

"They're at the ends of their limits", Alice realized. "Neither of our Bakugan can take much more of this."

"I'll hold", Hydranoid promised. "Long enough to finish this battle!"

"We're not giving up, either!", Ben yelled. "Right, Dragonoid! We're going to be the last ones standing!"

Turbine Dragonoid craned his neck over to Ben, staring at him directly in the eye. "_Yes…_", a not especially high pitched, but definitely male, voice came out of the Pyrus Bakugan.

Ben's eyes widened. "You're… talking?"

"We… will be… the last ones standing." Turbine Dragonoid's voice grew more confident by the second.

Ben's awe turned back into intensity. "You got that right, buddy!"

"Amazing", Soon said. "The intelligence of our Bakugan really _are_ evolving. Beyond what Gus intended. Ben's Bakugan has gained the ability to speak. But how?"

Alice was taken back to a moment years ago: a time she had tutored a young boy named Christopher to beat a bully in a Bakugan match. Christopher had been just as surprised when his Aquos Juggernoid started talking to him.

She got out of her thoughts, preparing another ability. "Hydranoid, stay focused! **Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into dark energy orbs, five in number and with people and black swirling within each one. In a single instant, Hydranoid launched all five at once at the opposing Bakugan.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 9200-500=8700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 9200+500=9700_

"I do not fear you… Hydranoid", Dragonoid growled. "Ben and I… will defeat you!"

"Got that right!", Ben agreed as he readied his next ability. "**Ability Activate-!**"

"**HELLFIRE!**", Turbine Dragonoid and Ben called out in unison. Turbine Dragonoid reared up his head and let out another roar, the sound echoing throughout the area, being the loudest and most furious so far. Turbine Dragonoid's body then began to glow red, a harsh aura blazing around him. Right before Hydranoid's attack reached him, the aura erupted into furious flames.

The five orbs all connected with Turbine Dragonoid at once, igniting a series of dark purple explosions. The smoke clouds were almost immediately blown away by Turbine Dragonoid's fire.

Alyce looked on with interest. "He _took_ that?"

Turbine Dragonoid's eyes blazed red. The fire, as well, began heating up and intensifying. "I will not… be beaten… again!" By then, the fire became white hot, and was growing, feeding on its maker's surging energy.

The little vegetation in the area not already destroyed started getting scorched by just being near the Dragonoid. The very ground beneath him glowed red hot, sinking into a pit of melted earth.

"Go! Roast that lizard!", Ben called.

"You're mine!", Dragonoid proclaimed mightily. He craned his head up and roared loudly. His fiery aura exploded outwards in an atomic level shockwave, rolling out in all directions.

"Not today!", Hydranoid countered, all of his heads firing a steady stream of dark energy, straight into the fiery shockwave. Escape was impossible; the only option was to attack.

The dark energy connected with the shockwave, holding it back for a moment, but the fire pulsed once more and pushed back Hydranoid's last-ditch effort. The burning shockwave eventually overcame Hydranoid, making his form and making all five heads roar in pain.

Moments later, the fire dimmed down, and Turbine dragonoid collapsed onto his knees. He was breathing hard and exhausted, but he still managed to get back up.

Hydranoid, on the other hand, had been fully knocked to the ground. His body was scorched and steaming. His middle head stirred, relentless.

"Not… yet", he groaned.

Alice calmly walked over to Hydranoid, placing her hand on that head. "Hydranoid. It's ok", she said. "We've lost this round."

Hydranoid then loosened up and collapsed, his body finally glowing and going to ball form. He dropped near Alice, who readily picked him up.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 9300_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 9100_

_Alice: 0%_

Once Hydranoid had dropped, a colossal amount of red and purple energy expended itself from the field, rocking what seemed to be the entire planet in an energy shockwave. As soon as it started, though, it ended.

The other Bakugan all reappeared from ball form, showing up on the field. They all looked exhausted.

"That… was one hell of a battle", Ben regarded, almost out of breath himself.

Jack and Chris raced up to Ben, the others not far behind them. They seemed particularly excited.

"Dude, you actually won!", Jack called.

"That was the coolest battle I've ever seen!", Chris cheered.

"Probably couldn't have done it alone", Ben replied. "Alice was at the end of her rope by then. Call it a team effort. And Turbine Dragonoid did the heavy lifting."

Said Bakugan nodded his head at being acknowledged. He then collapsed from his overexertion.

"I'll rest now", he said softly.

Ben blinked, before chuckling. "Sure, buddy. You've earned that."

Alice walked up to the trainers, as Dharak and Hydranoid looked at each other. "You lost?", Dharak said.

"I lasted longer than you", Hydranoid replied.

"You all did exceptionally well", Alice praised the Spectres. "Higher stakes did exactly what I hoped it would. It brought out your best, and you all rose to the occasion."

"You think we're strong enough to beat Gus?", Noah questioned.

"I don't know", Alice admitted sheepishly. "I know nothing of how powerful Gus is right now. But I _do_ know that you're much more powerful than you were when I first met you."

"So more training tomorrow?", asked the inquisitive Noah.

"That is no longer an option", an ethereal voice called out. From within the ground, a large pulsing energy washed over the Bakugan, giving them a fresh energy influx.

The transparent form of the Perfect Dragonoid appeared from beneath the ground, staring outwardly at everyone there.

Turbine Dragonoid, as soon as he could rise, regarded Drago with curiosity. "Who… are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'm the Bakugan you were cloned from", Drago patiently answered. "A genetic brother, of sorts. You can call me Drago."

"Drago…" Turbine Dragonoid mulled the name over.

"You mean _the _Drago?", Robin asked. "The Bakugan who finally beat Masquerade?"

"You're well informed", Drago commended. "Yes. But this isn't a social call. I'm here to warn you of great danger."

"Tell me, Drago", Alice asked. "What's wrong?"

Drago looked down at Alice. His expression held much weariness. "The battle you've just completed generated much more energy than anything you've done previously. When your battle paused and finished, the remaining energy was enough to send out a trans-dimensional shockwave."

Alice quickly became heavily alarmed. "Oh, no", she said worriedly. "No, no, no…"

"What does that mean?", Noah asked. "A trans-dimensional shockwave?"

"It means that enough energy had been amassed that when it dispersed, it broke the barrier between the dimensions", Alice answered, trying hard to keep fear from her voice. "Last time it happened, it alerted the warring Neathia and Gundalia to Hydranoid's existence and drew Earth and New Vestroia into their conflict. But this time…"

"It'll tell Gus where we are", Soon guessed. "At the very least, where _you_ are."

Alice nodded. "He won't ignore it. He'll be coming. And soon."

XXX

Gus was continuing to enjoy the carnage he was causing on the surface of Neathia, watching the amassed defenders trying desperately, and failing, at holding back his forces. With the First Shield already broken, an important milestone had been crossed in his conquest of all that remained free from his. As he watched, his forces finally reached the Second Shield and began pummeling it with everything they had.

His moment was interrupted when, out of nowhere, a rush of wind ran over the landscape. Gus was blown several feet away, and even the combatants were slowed.

"What the hell was that?", Gus wondered aloud. He immediately fired up his Baku Pod, which had recorded a trans-dimensional shockwave right when the disturbance happened. The source: New Vestroia.

"There's only one other battler who can and would release that much energy", Gus reasoned. "You've finally shown yourself, Gehabich."

Gus pressed a button on his Baku Pod, opening a portal in front of him. Walking through it without hesitation, he murmured, "Your days of hiding are over, Battle Brawler. I've got you, Alice."

XXX

**And that is it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: The Battle Brawlers aren't returning to New Vestroia again in this series. Wavern showing up anywhere else would be nonsensical. So no. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 17: Showdown

The forests of New Vestroia were in a peaceful state. Bakugan roamed around the greenery and didn't really bother each other. A nearby lake held sparkling and clear water that perfectly reflected the clear sky. It was picturesque.

But that changed when the sound of thunder rang, alerting all the Bakugan. A portal opened up in a small clearing of the forest, only big enough to contain a humanoid.

The masked Gus walked through the wormhole to walk on New Vestroia. As soon as he did, a shining black orb flew out of his hand, transforming into Infinity Helios. The cyborg's lifeless stare unnerved the weaker Bakugan. They all felt the immense power that he was emitting.

One particularly brave Aquos Juggernoid stepped out of the nearby lake to face the cyborg and his battler. "Why have you come?", he questioned with an elderly voice.

Gus sneered at the Bakugan. He spoke, but not to answer the question. "I'm asking the questions, slime!", he snarled. "**Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him. With a mighty roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames at the Juggernoid.

The targeted Bakugan never even stood a chance at defending. The fires connected with his armored shell, but were still powerful enough to blast him into the lake, creating a large wave that carried to the shore. The other Bakugan were buffered by the water, but Infinity Helios wasn't even fazed as it washed over him.

"And my question is simple", Gus announced. "Where is Alice Gehabich?"

"Attack!" The battle cry rang out from a Subterra Verias, who spun his staff and leapt at the cyborg. "**Verias Siba!**" He landed right up to Infinity Helios and swung his staff, which the cyborg blocked with a single arm. Helios used his tail to bat the challenger away.

Still, the ape-like Bakugan's actions encouraged the others present to respond. "For New Vestroia!", screeched an Abis Omega. Then, over two dozen Bakugan charged Infinity Helios together.

"How tiresome", Gus remarked. "I didn't come for New Vestroian lightweights like you, but if you insist! Infinity Helios!"

Said Bakugan roared in challenge to the others, ready to battle them all. The roar broke through the forest and carried on, throughout New Vestroia's landscape.

XXX

Even in Alice's campsite, several miles away from the origin of Infinity Helios's roar, the sound reached the ears of Alice, the Spectres, and their Bakugan.

It had only been a few minutes since Drago warned them of Gus's approach, but they had already gathered at the campsite and were beginning to pack things up. They paused when they heard the distorted roar of Infinity Helios.

"Who is that?", Dharak murmured. He suddenly became alert, innately knowing that the outcry came from a Bakugan of great power.

"Infinity… Helios", Turbine Dragonoid responded, recollecting from his past experiences. "Gus… is here."

That announcement sent the humans on edge. Alice lowered her head in resignation. "I thought I'd have more time", she murmured. She began to pack up her items that she had with her even more quickly, and everyone else followed suit.

"He's here for _me_", Alice murmured, almost incoherently. "I didn't want to get involved. He's involving me anyway. I agreed to help take him down, and now he's after me."

"Alice… you can't blame yourself", Noah said. "You did the right thing with helping us."

"Who knows what the 'right thing' is?", Alice countered. "What _is_ clear that by training you, I gave my position away to Gus. Now that he's caught the scent, he'll never stop hunting me down until he finds me. And I will never know peace again."

"That's somewhat hyperbolic", Soon noted.

"No. No, it's not!", Alice yelled. "I told you this before. If I got back in this fight, I'd never be able to leave again. My life would be over!" She looked up; tears were in her eyes. "My life _is_ over."

"What life?", Chris asked. "Leaving and hiding from everything? Is that a _life_?"

"It's better than nothing."

"So you're just going to run?", Robin asked. "Run away, and hope for the best?"

"I don't have a choice", Alice said with resignation. "I… I _can't_ be dragged back into the fight. I'd lose everything I have left. I'm sorry."

"You really are", Ben growled. "You _are_ a sorry excuse of a Battle Brawler." He outwardly scoffed. "Running away from somebody like Gus won't help you. He's insane and single minded. He won't stop until he catches you."

Even Soon joined in on the debate. "How much would you be willing to sacrifice to stay out of the battle? You fear losing what you have left, but you refuse to fight to protect it?"

Alice bowed her head. She didn't have a counterargument. "You should probably get going. Keep training. Get ready for him."

"Why don't we just fight him _here_?", Jack asked. "I mean… we're going to be fighting him anyway."

"He doesn't know we're here", Soon replied. "He's only here for Alice. Furthermore, we only have one shot to take him down. I'd think our best chance at victory would be to fight him on _our_ terms, rather than _his_."

"It's not _ideal_, but we're way stronger than we were last time", Jack argued. "We can take him."

"This doesn't concern you guys right now", came Drago's voice. "Your time will come, but it hasn't yet. I'll take you away, young ones."

"No!", Chris insisted. "We're not leaving! We can take him this time."

"Not here", the voice said. "But in a battlefield of your choosing. Not his." The multicolored light of the Perfect Core shined over the Spectres and their Bakugan.

"No! Wait-!", Chris managed to exclaim. Then, the light covered them all, and when it faded, they were gone.

"Why'd you do that?", Dharak asked.

"This battle is for Alice to fight", came Drago's response. His form shimmered into view. "Shun was correct. The Spectres are the best chance to defeat Gus. But if they fought him here, they would have lost. I can foresee that much."

Alice knew what Drago was talking about. As the Perfect Core, he had limited precognition. It wasn't absolute, but if he said the Spectres would lose if they fought Gus on New Vestroia, then they would've lost.

"I can't", Alice insisted. "I won't fight him."

Dharak sighed loudly. "Ok, I've had enough of this", he groaned. "Hydranoid, Drago, could you stand guard? Alice needs some sense knocked into her."

"Don't be too rough", Hydranoid replied, somewhat jovially, before turning around. His five heads all looked in different directions to visually scout the area for Gus. Drago shimmered out of view, giving Alice and Dharak relative privacy.

"What is it, Dharak?", Alice asked, suspecting the likely response.

"You're not the battler I've decided to support", Dharak accused. "When you defeated me and Barodius, you were strong. Steadfast in your convictions. That Alice would never back down from a fight."

"That Alice doesn't exist!", Alice yelled. "She was an illusion. She fooled everyone into thinking that was the real me, and I was more fooled than anyone else. But I'm not fooling myself anymore!"

"No. You're more deluded now than you've _ever_ been!", Dharak yelled. "I've been silent for too long, and _Hydranoid_ would never have this talk with you. Have you ever considered that you've been alone for _too long_? That you dragged your own self-respect to the gutters? You say that you weren't who you should've been, and now you are. I say it's the other way around!"

That suggestion stalled Alice's train of thought and argument. "You don't know what you're talking about", Alice said halfheartedly.

"I _do_ know you", Dharak insisted, his demonic glare turning somewhat softer. "I've survived for centuries by supporting the right people's claims to the Gundalian throne. I'd like to think that I'm a good judge of character." He paused for a moment. "You know what I see when I look at you? I see the strength that surpassed Barodius. I see the selflessness that prompted you to protect what you care about. I see the confusion that drove you away. You haven't _relearned_ who you are. You've _forgotten_ who you are."

"Then who am I?", Alice demanded. Only a split second she realized that she had echoed the question that Chris asked just the earlier night.

'_You're not who I thought you were. You were a Battle Brawler. Who are you now?_'

"A warrior", Dharak answered the question. "One who was _healthily_ afraid of her power. And healthily afraid of the consequences. Both admirable qualities, sparingly. But you've let that fear take you over. It's preventing you from doing _anything_."

"It's better than fighting for my life for the _rest_ of my life", Alice replied.

"Is it?", Dharak questioned. "Then why did you fight so hard in a training battle, with those kids? You pushed Hydranoid above and beyond the moment he was in a _real_ battle. Do you know what I think… I think you're _most_ alive when you're in a fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of", Alice said.

"You shouldn't be", Dharak replied. "Take it from a Bakugan that's been battling for centuries. Battle doesn't change people. Not really. It brings out who they really are, for better or worse. And I know that, for you, it'll be for the better."

"How do you know that?", Alice demanded. "You know what I've done! How can you be so sure?"

"If you were truly dark, you wouldn't have lasted this long with your sanity intact", Dharak rationalized. "Maybe you would've joined up with Gundalia. That would've neutralized the threat to you and Hydranoid. But you _didn't_. You _stopped_ Gundalia. You're a good person, Alice. Only good people care about the consequences of their actions."

Alice came to a complete halt, actually considering her other side of her inner conflict for the first time in months. She even thought of what others had suggested, and she hadn't really had an answer for. She began to wonder if she spent all her time away making a monumental mistake.

_I can try to run to protect my peace_, she thought. _I could try to protect what I have left. But at the cost of everything else? And could I even _live _with myself?_

XXX

Infinity Helios was entangled with what was seemingly an endless wave of New Vestroia-native Bakugan. Several dozen among them were knocked out, but more just kept coming to repel the invader.

Infinity Helios was currently surrounded by a powerful green tornado, experiencing the ending effects of Cyclone Havoc. The powerful wind attack was being met by half a dozen Ventus Atmos flapping their wings, producing winds of their own to counter. Eventually, the two canceled each other out.

"Why won't you just give up, already", Gus demanded from atop Infinity Helios's shoulder. "How many of you insects do I have to step on to make my point?!"

As soon as Infinity Helios's attack ended, an Abis Omega slithered out from under the lake's water, wrapping his snakelike body around the cyborg's feet. Infinity Helios struggled, but the Abis Omega maintained his grip.

"Someone take this abomination down!", the serpent shrieked.

A Darkus Freezer took the opportunity, stoking a single tentacle at Infinity Helios. "**Freeze Jail**", came the warbly voice. The raised tentacle shot a weak pulse of purple energy, which shot toward Infinity Helios's upper body. The pulse struck the cyborg, expanding and consuming him in a purple flash before disappearing from visible perception.

Infinity Helios immediately stopped struggling. The Abis Omega carefully unwrapped himself, but Infinity Helios didn't move at all.

"Are you kidding me?!", yelled an exasperated Gus. He could barely process Infinity Helios being incapacitated by New Vestroian Bakugan. He pulled out an ability from his Baku Pod with an angry growl.

Almost immediately, Helios's eyes flashed a deep black. An aura of the same color rose around him. "_Freeze Jail analyzed_", his A.I.'s voice rang out. "_Neutralizing time freeze effect. Total damage: 13%. Activating recovery sequence._"

"I cannot believe that you low class _lightweights_ forced me to use **FARBAS Infinity**", Gus said. "Just finish this already, Helios!"

The cyborg roared out in power, sending out a shockwave of power, knocking away every Bakugan within sight. Finally realizing how outmatched they were, the New Vestroian Bakugan retreated from Gus and his Bakugan. All except one.

The Abis Omega that had managed to temporarily ensnare Helios tried to slither away with all the others, but mechanical hands grabbed his long body before he could get far enough away.

"Now… _where_ is Alice Gehabich?", Gus questioned, his tone crisp even as the serpent squirmed in Infinity Helios's iron grip. "You can either tell me without any more hassle, or I can force every syllable out of your screaming lungs."

"Rot in the Doom Dimension", was the Aquos Bakugan's only response. "You _and_ your mechanical mockery of a Bakugan."

Gus smirked. "Force, it is."

Helios's black aura started to spread down his arms, consuming the Abis Omega's long body. The snake's writhing escalated, and he loudly yelled out in pain.

"Anytime now", Gus said pointedly, as if he were just having a pleasant conversation with the captive Bakugan.

"I… I won't… ah! AGH! FINE! I'LL TALK!" The black aura receded from the captive, giving him a moment to breathe, but he wasn't released yet.

Gus's cruel smirk grew. _It won't be long now_, he thought to himself.

XXX

The directions that Gus obtained from the Abis Omega led him to a vast and desolate plain, dotted with rocky pillars. The area had several chasms and other evidence of battle, as well as a forested area that was completely untouched. But there wasn't a Bakugan in sight.

"Helios, to that forest", Gus said. "It's probably her hideout."

The mech followed Gus's directions, flying toward the forest, whilst also descending toward the ground. When he got within a quarter mile of the forest, however, the cyborg's form glowed black and shrunk down to ball form.

"What the-!?", Gus yelled as he fell through the air. He ticked in his body, rolling on the ground to minimize damage the fall would give him.

Gus groaned once he was stabilized, rubbing his right knee. He was sure a nasty bruise formed at the Impact point. Standing up, he retrieved Infinity Helios.

"There must be a dimensional distance here that's forcing Bakugan to ball form", Gus murmured. "That means that Alice is still here."

He began a quick jog to the forest, not minding his injury at all to slow his pace. The run took five minutes, and throughout them all, the pain steadily lessened. By the time he reached his destination, the edge of the trees, he barely noticed the pain.

"Gehabich!", Gus yelled. "Where are you?" There was no answer. As the silence increasingly enraged him, he drew out a handheld metal hilt with a hole at one end. Black energy surged through the hole, making a black energy blade.

Gus started stalking through the forest, blade ready to repel any traps. He eventually reached a small clearing, where a tent and a campfire were both set up and well worn.

"How _quaint_", Gus remarked. He readied his energy blade to tear apart the campsite, but a voice stopped him.

"If you want me, I'm here."

Gus turned around, seeing Alice directly behind him. Her orange hair was flowing down her shoulders in a striking but unkempt fashion. She was wearing a purple tank top, black pants and combat boots. Those clothes had many small tears in them, but Alice's gaze was crystal clear. She took in a deep breath before taking a step towards the enemy.

"Well, well, well", Gus said. "Here you are. I've gone through a lot of trouble to find you. Look how the mighty have fallen."

"I could say the same about you", Alice replied, taking a look at Gus's attire and mask. It reminded her of Keith's old persona, only in black. "You've become a pale reflection of what you idolize. Between your mask and your choice of Bakugan, it's obvious. You're trying to recreate Spectra."

"No, I _am_ Spectra", Gus replied. His tone was insistent. "I am the being that _Keith_ could've been, but chickened out of. I have power that you could scarcely comprehend."

"And what's the point of all that power?", Alice questioned.

"Power is for power's own sake. Power to crush any opposition and rule everything. What's wrong with that?"

"What happens when you take over everything?", Alice asked. "When you've proven that you're the strongest. What then?"

Gus opened his mouth to speak, then looked to the side. He didn't have an answer. Instead, he turned back with a sneer. "Shut up."

"You don't have an answer. Do you? Maybe you should run back to Keith and ask him what his long term plan was? You're taking everything else from him."

"I said shut up!", Gus yelled. He pointed his black blade at Alice and charged, blade poised to slash. Her form shimmered and disappeared before he came close, transporting herself to a safe distance.

"He's completely delusional", Hydranoid remarked on Alice's shoulder.

Alice transported herself away from another slash, slowly leading Gus outside her forest camp. "As delusional as I was just an hour ago."

Gus approached again, and this time, Alice's teleportation took her outside the forest. Gus quickly ran up near her, only for him to pause and recollect himself. He was breathing hard, but still quickly recomposed.

"You're just going to keep running away?", Dharak questioned humorously.

"No", Alice replied. "It's time to make my stand. I _won't_ run from who I am. Not anymore."

"That's what I wanted to hear", Dharak said victoriously. "Good to have you back, Alice."

"And thanks, Dharak. I needed that wakeup call." Alice's glare fixed on Gus. "Are you ready?"

Gus was taken aback for a moment, before the eyes of his Spectra mask glared back. He extinguished his blade and took Infinity Helios into his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

A breeze blew through the vacant field. The two battlers didn't move at all, simply keeping their gaze onto each other. After a half minute, Alice swiftly threw down a Gate Card between them.

"I don't fear Gus, Alice", Hydranoid growled.

"You shouldn't", Alice responded. "But be wary of his Bakugan." She took both of her Bakugan in hand and threw them both onto the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Then, side by side, Hydranoid and Dharak rose onto the field. Their ferocity was uniform and absolute. The Darkus energy they were emitting was awe inspiring.

Gus, without any more delay, launched his Bakugan to counter them. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Arise, Infinity Helios!"

When the Bakugan ball hit the ground, it sent up a pillar of black energy. When it faded, the cyborg Bakugan was in battling form. His glare was as ferocious as those of both enemies, equaled by its lifelessness. It was unnerving.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Dharak: 1000)=1900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"A cyborg Bakugan", Alice regarded, trying to keep her disgust checked. "Not even Keith, at his _worst_, would go so far."

"Further proof that I am a better Spectra than he ever was", Gus said. His Baku Pod shined with an ability. "**Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to better endure the energy blast and more readily launch his upcoming counter.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 900-600=300, Dharak: 1000-600=400)=700_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

The red lasers rise high into the air, spreading out to cover the sky, before angling downward to rain on the two Darkus Bakugan from all directions.

Alice calmly loaded a single ability. She knew exactly how to neutralize such an attack. "Hydranoid, you're up! **Ability Activate! Demonic Pulsar!**"

Hydranoid's ten eyes glowed purple for the briefest moment before his counterattack began. He extended his hands straight ahead of him and created a dome of transparent purple energy between him and Dharak and the incoming attacks.

The first few of Infinity Helios's lasers impacted the dome, exploding with gusto the moment they made contact. Hydranoid stained to keep up the fine, but it was quickly being blown apart.

A few moments later, when the first wave had subsided with the second wave incoming, Hydranoid voluntarily took down what was left of the barrier, instead releasing a beam of purple energy from his central head. The beam blew apart the frontrunning missiles, whose explosions blew apart those closest to them. A few moments later, the chain reaction cleared the skies of the threat.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 300+600=900, Dharak: 400+600=1000)=1900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200-300=900_

"Not bad", Gus admitted. "Let's see how you-"

"**Double Ability Activate!**", Alice called, not even letting Gus finish his threat. "**Blackout Trident, plus Thunder Probe!**"

Hydranoid opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into purple and black orbs, five in number. In a single instant, Hydranoid launched all five at once at the cyborg.

At the same time, Dharak's body became cloaked in a fiery dark aura, heightening his power considerably. The aura allowed Dharak to charge up a large lightning blast. As a consequence of the lightning, multiple sparks surged through the air. And then, all of a sudden, Dharak sent his lightning ahead in one compressed blast.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 900+500=1400, Dharak: 1000+400=1400)=2800_

_Infinity Helios: 900-500-400=0_

Hydranoid's five orbs connected with the cyborg, exposing in unison with a large explosion of Darkus power. Immediately afterward, Dharak's lightning surged through Infinity Helios, bypassing the metal armor and doing major damage.

Gus grunted. "So that's how we're doing this? Fine!" He developed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar, plus Plasmatic Surge!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him. With a mighty roar of strength, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames at both attacks.

Barely a second into the attack, Infinity Helios's eyes looked at both of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds. That energy further enhanced the power of his fire blast.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Dharak: 1400)=2800_

_Infinity Helios: 0+1200+800+300(×3)=2900_

The fire aimed Hydranoid and Dharak equally. Both Bakugan immediately took off onto the air to avoid the flames. Realizing the attack didn't connect, Infinity Helios immediately shut it off.

"Combining Pyrus and Haos power into one attack", Alice notified. "Infinity Helios is stronger than I thought. Let's see how he does against this!" She immediately developed two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Havoc Trident, plus Exodus Waiver!**"

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, considering them into bright purple orbs within. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at the cyborg and fired all five of them at once.

Dharak's mouth began firing another barrage of orbs, one by one in rapid-fire succession. These ones were of purple and black energy, like Hydranoid's Blackout Trident, and the energy levels in each one were just as intense. But Dharak's orbs exceeded a simple five, numbering up to eight.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Dharak: 1400+500=1900)=3300_

_Infinity Helios: 2900-500-500=1900_

The total count of thirteen energy orbs landed on top of and all around Infinity Helios. The released energy and snooker clouds hid him from view. The smoke cleared, revealing nothing in sight. Infinity Helios completely disappeared.

"That was easier than it should've been", Dharak muttered.

"Yes. Yes, it was", Hydranoid said. He closed all ten of his eyes and stayed perfectly still. His rightmost head lashed out, slamming into the air. A loud thud was heard and the head was buffered.

Alice got the hint and checked her Baku Pod. Not only was Infinity Helios still a threat, he'd gained some power.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Dharak: 1900)=3300_

_Infinity Helios: 1900+600=2500_

"Huh. Detecting Infinity Helios's invisible form. I guess I didn't give you enough credit", Gus said. His Baku Pod had the **Camo Abyss **ability shining, and fading to reveal a different ability. "No more hiding, then! **Ability Activate! Cyclone Havoc!**"

As soon as Gus called his attack, Infinity Helios reappeared. He was right in front of Hydranoid and Dharak. There was nowhere to run.

Then, Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the sky consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Dharak: 1900-600=1300)=2700_

_Infinity Helios: 2500+600=3100_

_She'll probably open her Gate Card here_, Gus theorized. _But it doesn't matter. FARBAS Infinity will circumvent any power drain or ability cancellation effect. She's just digging her own-_

"**Gate Card Open!**", Alice called out. "**Darkus Reactor!**"

"What?!", Gus exclaimed. "An Attribute bonus card?"

The ground below started to emit a thick dark purple fog, defying Infinity Helios's powerful tornado. The haze became especially strong with Hydranoid and Dharak. The two Darkus Bakugan started to glow harshly with dark energy, now withstanding Infinity Helios's attack with no problem.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1400+500=1900, Dharak: 1300+500=1800)=3700_

_Infinity Helios: 3100_

_That's the downside to Helios utilizing every Attribute_, Gus thought. _He doesn't gain from any one, specifically. But how did she _know _that?_

"Go, Dharak!", Alice yelled, having developed two abilities to deploy. "**Double Ability Activate! Evil Blast, plus Darkness Glow!**"

"Get away from us!", Dharak roared at the nearby enemy. He opened his mouth, amassing energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam began tearing up the ground before centering on Infinity Helios, striking him at close range.

The intensity of the blast was enough to slowly force Infinity Helios away from the two Darkus Bakugan and break apart his tornado. The twister dissipated into wisps of green wind, which was in turn engulfed by the dark field. The cyborg snarled, but Dharak met the ferocity with his own.

Then, Dharak's second ability went into effect. Dharak, without stopping his current attack, channeled more energy into his twin horns. The two started glowing purple, with bolts of lightning crackling through the air. Then, he released the lighting straight into the energy blast from his mouth.

The lightning blast merged with Dharak's Evil Blast, enhancing the energy beam substantially. The combined attack started to push back Helios to a large degree.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1900, Dharak: 1800+500+300=2600)=4500_

_Infinity Helios: 3100-500-300=2300_

"Hydranoid, give Dharak some backup!", Alice encouraged. Her Baku Pod shined with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**"

Each of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, beginning to channel excessive energy into each one. The energy began appearing within each maw as a condensed spherical orb of black energy.

"You cannot surpass us!", Hydranoid declared. Each head blasted out a stream of black energy directly at Infinity Helios. The target was struck, even as Dharak's combined attack was pushing him back. Infinity Helios began to suffer serious damage.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 1900+600=2500, Dharak: 2600)=5100_

_Infinity Helios: 2300-600=1700_

"Well done", Gus admitted, completely unworried by Infinity Helios's predicament. "You're backing us up against a wall. I suppose it's time to get serious." He called out another ability. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to emit an increasingly harsh power, which began to show as a black aura condensed around him. It's rate of increase didn't seem to slow down at all. In fact, it was speeding up.

As Infinity Helios's power climbed higher and higher, the signs of battle all over his body began to reverse. An automated, computerized voice began to speak. "_Self diagnostic complete. Total system damage: 72%. Activating primary repair system._"

Then, all of the places where the two Darkus Bakugan had scored damage began to fill with black energy, the matter being restored to an undamaged version. Not even the slightest mark was left on Infinity Helios as its power level rose drastically.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 2500, Dharak: 2600)=5100_

_Infinity Helios: 1700+3600=5300_

Dharak and Hydranoid finally ceased their attacks, only to realize Infinity Helios was nowhere near finished.

"He's exceeded our strength!", Dharak exclaimed.

Alice knew better than to try and nullify the ability; she had seen the battle data the Spectres had on Infinity Helios. Instead, she developed two abilities to utilize and continue her attack. "**Double Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact, plus High Skewed Waiver!**"

Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, gathering strength for an attack. Within moments, the mini heads fired the purple energy in short bursts at Infinity Helios.

At the same time, Dharak's mouth prepared a new form of dark energy. Dark purple in color, Dharak shot it forward in the shape of a massive orb. He then shot another orb of identical energy at the opposition, then another, and another. He continually blasted his barrage at his opponent.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 2500+400=2900, Dharak: 2600+600=3200)=6100_

_Infinity Helios: 5300_

"Don't make me laugh", Gus sneered, brandishing only one ability. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Demon!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes glared at the opposing two attacks, which neared his position by the minute. The cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide.

Hydranoid's attack was unaffected, continuing its course toward Infinity Helios. Dharak's attack, however, converted to purple energy and shifted course, entering Helios's mouth. The black aura surrounding Helios slightly intensified, allowing him to easily endure Hydranoid's energy bursts.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 2900, Dharak: 3200-600=2600)=5500_

_Infinity Helios: 5300+600=5900_

"He absorbed Dharak's ability", Alice said. "His power level just keeps going up."

"Of course it does", Gus said. "_Infinity_ Helios. His power will rise more and more until everything in my path is completely annihilated!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Quake Impulse!**"

Infinity Helios's form began to glow in yet another aura, this one having the orange coloring of Subterra. He roared for the umpteenth time that battle as the aura spread out in a 360 degree shockwave. Then, the ground began to shake. The whole chamber began to vibrate at an increasingly intense pace.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 2900-400=2500, Dharak: 2600-400=2200)=4700_

_Infinity Helios: 5900+400=6300_

Hydranoid and Dharak immediately took off to avoid being impaired by the shaking ground. Alice took her teleporter Card and transported herself atop Hydranoid's central head.

"Let's see how you deal with this!", Gus proclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Battle Warrior!**"

Infinity Helios stared right at the opponents who easily evaded his most recent attack, taking a single step forward. The ground's shaking ceased as Infinity helps prepared a different kind of attack.

The outlines of his metal plate began to emit a deep black energy, glowing brightly considering the color. Infinity Helios then let out a loud roar, which blasted out as a sonic shockwave to counteract the opposing combatants.

The shockwave traveled at the speed of sound, easily overcoming both Darkus Bakugan. As the sound passed over them, the considerable energy they'd built up dissipated almost instantaneously. They descended to the ground, clearly affected by the drastic loss of power.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 2500-1600=900, Dharak: 2200-1200=1000)=1900_

_Infinity Helios: 6300+500=6800_

"How do you plan to beat my Ultimate Bakugan _now_?", Gus taunted. "Come on! I'm waiting for your next move!"

"You are an imbecile", Hydranoid growled at the maddened Vestal.

"You're not the only one who can gain power from the battle", Alice threatened. Her Baku Pod shone with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Singularity!**"

"Wait a minute!", Gus muttered. "That move-!"

"Will even up the playing field", Hydranoid confirmed. His body began to exhume a thick aura of his remaining power. It filled the air surrounding Hydranoid, quickly transforming into a gravitational entity.

Infinity Helios's black energy began to abandon him, traveling the distance to fuse with Hydranoid's aura, empowering him greatly. Moments later, it was all gone, and Hydranoid was stronger than ever.

Then, however, Helios's FARBAS A.I. spoke up: "_Analyzing massive energy drain. Singularity identified. Restoring power._" The black aura fired up once again around Helios, but Hydranoid had gained power, too.

_(Blackout Hydranoid: 900+5600=6500, Dharak: 1000)=7500_

_Infinity Helios: 6800_

"If FARBAS Infinity wasn't active, that could have crippled my efforts", Gus said. "But now, it doesn't matter. You'll never beat me." His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him.

With a mighty, dragonic roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames at both enemies. His power level surged from _6800_ to _7600_.

Hydranoid, in response, channeled the massive energy he gained from his last ability to launch a black and dark purple blast to counteract the flames. Bright fire and dark energy contested for dominance against each other. The energy collected was extreme.

In the end, though, Infinity Helios's attack began to eat away at the dark energy, slowly pushing toward Hydranoid and Dharak. Several seconds later, Hydranoid's endurance gave out, leaving he and his ally vulnerable.

Alice barely teleported away from Hydranoid's location in time to avoid being scorched. As she reappeared on the ground, her two Bakugan glowed dark purple, reverting to ball form and landing near her.

_Alice: 80%_

Alice grimaced as she noticed that her Bakugan were still smoking, even in ball form. She winced as she picked them up, only to hear loud laughter.

Infinity Helios had reverted to ball form, and Gus had collected him. He had a smug grin the whole time. "Only a 100 point loss. Not bad", Gus said, his voice having a sarcastic undertone. "Not bad at all."

"How about you come a bit closer?", Dharak yelled. "I'll show you some '_not bad_'."

"Easy, Dharak", Alice cautioned. "He's trying to unbalance us."

"Now, why would I do that?", Gus wondered. "Unbalanced or not, it's not like you stand a chance. Infinity Helios is _perfect_. _Invincible_. He _can't_ be beaten. You should just run away while you still can."

A wave of fear tower up within Alice, but she forced it down before it could affect her composure. "No", Alice replied. "Running away won't solve anything. I was afraid to fight for a long time. Everyone else suffered for that, and I convinced myself that I didn't care. But I do. And taking you down will be the first of many things I need to correct."

"There's only _one_ thing that needs correction", Gus countered. "You _can't_ take me down. No one can! Gate Card, set!" He launched his card, ready for the next round. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Infinity Helios!"

Within moments of being thrown, Gus's Bakugan made its second appearance, waiting for an opponent or a directive.

"Let's go", Dharak chimed.

"We need to plan out our strategy", Alice forewarned. "Unless we can keep up with Infinity Helios's power gain, we're through. I…" her eyes lit up. "I have a plan."

"Then let's hear it", Hydranoid said.

"Hydranoid, you're going up against Infinity Helios", Alice said. "Dharak will be the reserve in case the plan doesn't work."

"So I'm sitting it out?", Dharak asked. His tone had a more than slight undertone of offense.

"Yes", Alice replied plainly. Without any more delay, she took Hydranoid's ball and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid rose onto the field, his five heads growling in unison, just as ferocious as a wild beast, yet as intense as a nuclear bomb.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

Gus waited for Alice to engage Dharak, but it didn't come. "You want Hydranoid to be crushed alone?", Gus asked. "Fine. If that's how you want to go!"

"**Triple Ability Activate!**", Alice called, not paying any mind to Gus's taunts. "**Havoc Trident, plus Hyper Lash Impact, plus Fusion Ability Terminal Impact!**"

"You will not defeat us again!", Hydranoid promised. His quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, condensing them into bright purple orbs within each set of jaws. But he didn't release them yet.

As his mouths continued to empower the orbs, each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended a mini head from an elastic rope. The mini heads opened their mouths, pointing at Helios's direction, and charged purple energy within each one.

Then, once Hyper Lash Impact was primed, Hydranoid's fusion ability went into effect. Hydranoid began to empower the Havoc Trident orbs with a substantial amount of extra power. Within moments, they grew to double the size it had been with Havoc Trident.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400+400=1700_

_Infinity Helios: 1200-500-300-400=0_

With a loud roar, Hydranoid released the empowered orbs generated through his mouth, and the tendrils blasted rapid fire purple energy, all of which targeted Infinity Helios.

"They never learn", Gus snickered. He was fully capable of overpowering the triple ability with only _one_ of his own. "**Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him.

With a mighty roar of power, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames at both enemies. His power level surged to _2000_. The flames scorched Hydranoid's energy attacks as soon as they connected with the flames. Hydranoid's triple ability never even got close to Infinity Helios.

"Should've put _me_ in there", Dharak grumbled.

"No time now!", Alice snapped.

"**Ability Activate!**", Gus called out, his next ability active. "**Bolting Breaker!**"

Infinity Helios's tail whipped around the mechanical body, pointing at the enemy Bakugan. His eyes, then the tail, locked onto the Blackout Hydranoid.

Then, the ends of the tail began to glow dark purple with a power surge. Energy converted into dark purple lightning, concentrating into a single bolt. With a deafening roar, Helios released the electricity in a large lightning bolt, aimed at Hydranoid.

Alice already had her response ready to go. "**Triple Ability Activate!**"

"What? _Another_ triple ability!?", Gus questioned.

"**Chaos Omega, plus Chaos Armageddon, plus Fusion Ability Epsilon Devastation!**"

His body became coated in a dark aura, so thick with pure negative energy that even his form was hard to discern. The dark lightning connected with Hydranoid, but was easily deflected and fizzed out into nothing.

Then, Each of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, beginning to channel an almost excessive level of energy into each one. The energy began appearing within each maw as a condensed blast of swirling black energy. Growling with the fresh power influx, Hydranoid blasted his energy directly at Infinity Helios. With his attack neutralized, Infinity Helios could only try to block the powerful Darkus attack.

Then, the fusion ability took effect. Hydranoid's black energy blast nearly doubled in size, with the power doubling in intensity, as well. After a few seconds under the assault, Helios became consumed in a large dark purple explosion.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1700+600+800=3100_

_Infinity Helios: 2000-600=1400_

"Combining a nullification effect with your most powerful attack… an impressive combo", Gus admitted. "**Double Ability, Activate! Plasmatic Surge, plus Camo Abyss!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds.

Hydranoid averted his ten eyes to avoid being blinded by the harsh light, but when it dimmed down, Hydranoid couldn't see Infinity Helios anywhere.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3100_

_Infinity Helios: 1400+300(×2)+600=2600_

"Really?", Hydranoid questioned. "You know that won't work on me." He whipped his tails around, successfully striking against the invisible combatant.

"It's called a distraction", Gus said. "Say goodbye to your lead! **Gate Card Open! Warmonger!**"

The Gate Card deployed on the ground revealed itself, but there was no white glow. The card looked corroded with purple matter overcoming the card.

Gus's eyes widened. "The Gate Card! You-!"

"**Double Ability Activate!**", Alice called, taking advantage of the opportunity Gus's mistake offered her. "**Gazer Barrage, plus Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Each of Hydranoid's heads opened their mouths, an orb of purple energy being formed in the maw of each mouth Hydranoid possessed. In unison, the five heads released his attack in a specific direction. But this time, it wasn't an isolated attack. As soon as the orbs left Hydranoid's mouths, Hydranoid prepared another set, firing it in the same fashion as before. The pattern went on and on, seemingly endlessly.

At the same time, Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, gathering strength for an attack. When Hydranoid's heads began their barrage, Hydranoid quickly released the energy, shooting it out in another barrage of short beams, colored purple.

All of Hydranoid's energy projectiles flew through the air, practically unchallenged by gravity, air resistance or opposing attacks. The projectiles almost immediately connected with the invisible Infinity Helios, deactivating the stealth attack. Hydranoid kept up his attack, trying his very hardest to take out the cyborg.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3100+400+400=3900_

_Infinity Helios: 2600-400-300=1900_

Gus snarled, quickly readying another ability. "It doesn't matter how hard you hit. You can never do enough! You'll never overcome _invincibility_! **Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to emit an increasingly harsh power, which began to show as a black aura condensed around him. It's rate of increase didn't seem to slow down at all, even as the barrage tore at the cyborg Bakugan. In fact, it was speeding up.

As Infinity Helios's power climbed higher and higher, the signs of battle all over his body began to reverse. An automated, computerized voice began to speak. "_Self diagnostic complete. Total system damage: 88%. Activating primary repair system._"

Then, all of the places where Infinity Helios had suffered damage began to fill with black energy, the matter being restored to an undamaged version. Not even the slightest mark was left on Infinity Helios as its power level rose to high levels.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3900_

_Infinity Helios: 1900+2500=4400_

"See?", Gus asked, grinning as Hydranoid's efforts proved fruitless. Hydranoid stopped the barrage, panting and exerted. "There's nothing you can do."

"For your sake, I hope you're right", Hydranoid threatened.

"Unfortunately, you aren't", Alice added. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Merge Shield!**"

After Alice called the ability, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Each mouth opened up wide and inhaled, as if he were drawing strength from the very air itself. Dark energy appeared around Infinity Helios, only to be drawn into and through Hydranoid's mouths. The hydra's aura enhanced tenfold.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3900+5700=9600_

_Infinity Helios: 4400_

Gus wasn't dazed by the drastic power increase. In fact, he granted a victorious smirk. "Nice power increase. It's mine now", he jeered. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Demon!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes glared at the opposing powerhouse, who glared back as he processed his power, decimating the area around him. The cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide.

Then, the Darkus aura engulfing Hydranoid began to glow even more, but the glow was a purple coloring. Within no time, Hydranoid massive power influx had converted fully into purple energy. The energy was immediately drawn from Hydranoid and went into Infinity Helios's maw, causing him to glow with a substantially harsher black aura.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 9600-5700=3900_

_Infinity Helios: 4400+5700=10100_

"You stooge!", Gus mocked. "The more power you gain, the more Infinity Helios can take from you." Alice said nothing in response. She just stared back defiantly. "No last words? Then I'll be sure to make this quick and extremely painful. **Double Ability Activate! Battle Warrior, plus Ragnarok Buster!**"

The outlines of Infinity Helios's metal plates began to emit a deep black energy, glowing brightly considering the color. Infinity Helios then let out a loud roar, which blasted out as a sonic shockwave at the enemy Darkus Bakugan.

The sound waves speedily reached Hydranoid, tearing away what was left of the power he had amassed. Hydranoid stumbled from being knocked back down to where he started.

Then, The plating on Infinity Helios's chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power. The energy ripped through the air to blast to the opposition.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3900-3000-700=200_

_Infinity Helios: 10100+500+700=11300_

"Well, I'd say Hydranoid can't do this alone", Dharak said. "Put me in!"

"No", Alice denied. She readied two abilities, waiting as the black beam blasted toward Hydranoid.

"_No!?_", Dharak demanded.

_Only Hydranoid can pull off this technique_, Alice observed, keeping her abilities ready. _By using consecutive triple ability attacks, I convinced Gus that my plan was to simply overpower Infinity Helios through sheer force. He lowered his guard because of that. And allowing Merge Shield to be absorbed was part of the trap, too. It all comes down… to… this!_

"**Double Ability Activate!**", she called out. "**Deathly Enforcement, plus Singularity!**"

With the call of the ability, Hydranoid's eyes began to glow bright purple as Hydranoid himself felt a harsh, but welcome, increase of energy. His body began to emit a dark aura, thick enough to hide his form from view. Within the aura, Hydranoid roared in challenge.

Then, after Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Instead of being a simple coating of energy, it began drawing in the air around it, becoming a gravitational force, drawing in all of the opponent's extra power.

The Ragnarok Buster attack was drawn into Hydranoid's aura, only increasing its intensity. Then, the black aura surrounding Infinity Helios was drawn from the cyborg en masse, joining Hydranoid's own power. Infinity Helios replenished his power, but Hydranoid still gained much from it.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 200+700+500+10100=11500_

_Infinity Helios: 11300_

Gus's smug smirk disappeared, replaced by absolute shock. "Im… impossible…", he began, but stopped himself.

"You can take this, Hydranoid", Alice called. "Use this power… and take this freak down! Do it!"

Hydranoid's ten eyes glared bright purple as dark energy swirled around his body. It went high into the air, making dark clouds to cover the sky. The clouds started raining down purple lightning bolts, most of which targeted Infinity Helios.

Every lightning bolt that impacted Helios surged past the metal defenses, scoring major damage. "_Warning! Detecting massive energy output from target: Blackout Hydranoid. Warning! Damage sustained: 55%. Repairing…_" two more lightning bolts struck Infinity Helios. "_Warning! Damage sustained: 71%. Repairing…_"

"You will not survive us!", Hydranoid promised. He let out a powered roar for the umpteenth time. The dark storm escalated at that.

Harsh winds, fueled entirely by Hydranoid's might, picked up and pushed against Infinity Helios. Thunder rumbled ahead in the clouds, forewarning an even more devastating attack from above.

Gus took out his laser sword, igniting it and impaling the ground to endure the winds. As such, he couldn't load in another ability. But he was still confident. "You can't beat Infinity Helios! And with a power level like that, you'll only destroy yourself trying!"

As if in response, a massive lightning bolt shot down from directly above Infinity Helios, striking the cyborg dead on. The dark lightning surged through the mech, bringing him to a knee. "_Warning! Damage sustained: 91%. Repairing…_"

"This is it!", Hydranoid outcried from the literal eye of the storm. Each head blasted forth a massive amount of dark plasma, beelining at Infinity Helios.

He was in no condition to dodge. The dark plasma hit Infinity Helios without issue, scorching any resistance he might have had left. The sheer power was enough to knock him far away to the ground.

And Infinity Helios wasn't the only one affected. Once the plasma began pulsating, it threw Gus far away. He landed on the ground hard. He groaned, trying to get back up, but failed a first attempt. He took in a sharp breath, in clear pain.

Meanwhile, Infinity Helios was lying on his back. What wasn't cracked was scorched, and what wasn't scorched was half melted. His eyes closed. "_Warning! Damage sustained: 110%. Repair system offline. All systems offline._" He glowed his deep black color, but not because he was gaining power. His body shrunk down to ball form, expelling all his amassed energy, and he dropped near Gus.

Gus's second attempt to rise managed to get him on his feet. He looked around for his Bakugan, only to find it at his feet in ball form. Under his mask, his pupils shrunk with surprise. "_What?_", he gasped.

_Gus: 60%_

The dark storm began to clear, revealing Hydranoid. All the dark energy was shot into the sky, leaving the hydra drained and exhausted. Without a word, he reverted to ball form and went to Alice's waiting hand.

"Hydranoid, are you ok?", Alice asked.

"I'm fine", Hydranoid shuddered. Even in ball form, he felt weak. "I never… had that much power before."

"You actually got him", Dharak said. "Not bad, Hydranoid. Not bad at all."

"Don't relax", Alice cautioned, though she seemed much more confident. "Gus may not be finished yet."

The human and two Bakugan returned their gaze to Gus. The masked Vestal was silently retrieving his Bakugan. His movements were noticeably stiff. Once he'd risen back up, holding Infinity Helios in his right hand, he became incredibly still.

The recent round raged through his mind. He replayed how easily Alice had outmaneuvered him, giving Hydranoid enough power to overwhelm Infinity Helios's repair systems. And he fell for it; hook, line and sinker.

He lost a round. That wasn't just a testament to Alice's power, skill and strategy. It was proof that he _could_ be beaten. In a fair fight, no less; not even with Infinity Helios being dogpiled by enemies. And all he had to say was…

"**WHO **_**THE**_ _**HELL**_ **DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!**" Gus's rhetorical demand held nothing but rage and malice. "Infinity Helios is the greatest power a Bakugan can reach, _further_ augmented by the best Vestal enhancements possible! He is invincible! _I _am invincible! And you have the gall to _overpower him_ with a Bakugan no more powerful than the ones I use for my disposable army?! **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!**"

"This guy is making _Barodius_ look downright _sane_ by comparison", Dharak murmured.

"He's not just _unhinged_. He's breaking down", Alice muttered. "Watch out. He's more dangerous than ever."

"That's it! I _won't_ allow you to make a mockery of Spectra! I forbid it!", Gus raged. "I'm not just going to beat you! I'll exact retribution tenfold! I'll make an _example_ of you. I'll take everything away until there's nothing left, cage you like how _I_ was caged, and make sure the whole wide universe knows how _monumentally_ you have failed! I will _destroy_ you! So play your card!"

Alice took out her Gate Card, talking with her Bakugan. "Hydranoid, are you doing alright?"

"Fine", Hydranoid said, but his voice was weakened.

Alice winced. "You took in a lot of power last round. You need some time to recover." She held up her other Bakugan. "Dharak, it's up to you to hold off Infinity Helios and buy Hydranoid as much time as possible."

"Don't worry", Dharak said. "By the time Hydranoid is ready to get back in, this battle will be as good as over."

Alice didn't even bother commenting on Dharak's zeal. She simply threw down her Gate Card, throwing Dharak in moments later. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Dharak!"

When Dharak's ball hit the ground, it popped open. Dharak's true form raked itself immediately after.

Gus quickly scanned Infinity Helios with his Baku Pod, finding that after being defeated, Infinity Helios body had been able to repair physical damage. With that confirmation, he threw Infinity Helios back into the fray. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Infinity Helios!"

The cyborg rose back up onto the field. All of the physical damage he suffered the last round had been healed and repaired, but the cyborg dragon was still taking ragged breaths.

"He's tired", Alice realized, speaking in a hushed tone. "Infinity Helios may be the best of both worlds, but any flesh has its limits. That might provide an advantage. We can't underestimate them, though."

_Dharak: 1000_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"No one makes a fool out of me!", Gus uproared, two abilities ready to deploy. "**Double Ability Activate! Quake Impulse, plus Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios's form began to glow in yet another aura, this one having the orange coloring of Subterra. He roared for the umpteenth time that battle as the aura shot out in a 360 degree shockwave. The earth began shaking as the energy rolled over the field.

Once again, Alice used her teleportation card to escape the quaking, reappearing atop Dharak's head. Dharak took off into the air to escape the ground based attack, but Infinity Helios wasn't done.

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to better endure the energy blast and more readily launch his upcoming counter.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air. The laser missiles then adjusted their course to home in on Dharak.

_Dharak: 1000-400-600=0_

_Infinity Helios: 1200+400=1600_

"Don't worry, Dharak", said Alice. She brandished her defensive countermeasure. "**Double Ability Activate! West Wall Shield, plus Exodus Waiver!**"

Dharak quickly expunged a large amount of his energy from his body, forming a thick fog of dark power. That dark power solidified around him and created a dark purple dome surrounding him. The red missiles connected with the dome, exploding with tremendous firepower, but Dharak held out until the barrage ended.

Then, Dharak's mouth began firing another barrage of orbs, one by one in rapid-fire succession. These ones were of purple and black energy and the energy levels in each one were incredibly intense.

_Dharak: 0+400+600+300+500=1800_

_Infinity Helios: 1600-400-300-500=400_

The energy orbs struck all around Infinity Helios, exploding and doing residual damage. The cyborg endured the attacks and kept its gaze locked on Dharak.

"Will you ever learn?!", Gus demanded. "Infinity Helios! **Clamor Quasar!**"

With the call of the ability, a bright red aura lit up around Infinity Helios, with power intensity to match. He opened his mouth wide, charging up a massive fire blast. Within moments, he sent a column of flames at the airborne Dharak.

_Dharak: 1800_

_Infinity Helios: 400+800+800=2000_

"Dharak, let's go!", Alice encouraged. Her Baku Pod shone with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Evil Blast!**"

Dharak opened his mouth, amassing energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy to counteract the fire stream.

_Dharak: 1800+500=2300_

_Infinity Helios: 2000-500=1500_

Fire and darkness clashed midair, contesting for dominance. The brightness of the flames seemed, at first, to be shining out the dark, but Dharak's attack began to slowly push toward Helios.

"I don't think so!", Gus retorted. "You will not beat me again! **Ability Activate! Cyclone Havoc!**"

Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the sky consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eye of another vicious cyclone birthed of his Ventus energy.

_Dharak: 2300-600=1700_

_Infinity Helios: 1500+600=2100_

Dharak's dark energy clashed against the wind, but the twister buffered the attack enough that it couldn't reach Infinity Helios. In addition, Dharak's flight path was being altered, being drawn towards the tornado. He couldn't break loose. "Give me another ability!", he told Alice.

"Right!", Alice agreed. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Darkness Glow!**", Dharak called out. He channeled more energy into his twin horns. The two started glowing purple, with bolts of lightning crackling through the air. Then, he released the lighting straight into the tornado.

_Dharak: 1700+300=2000_

_Infinity Helios: 2100-300=1800_

This time, the tornado proved an inept barrier against Dharak's attack. The lightning charged through the winds, striking Infinity Helios without issue. As a result, the tornado broke apart, leaving Infinity Helios vulnerable.

"Hydranoid, how are you doing?", Alice asked, sending a slight stall in the battle.

"I'll manage", Hydranoid replied, and his voice was growing stronger.

"I'm sure Dharak can hold off Infinity Helios, at least until Gus activates FARBAS Infinity", Alice said. "That's when I'll put you in. Dharak, keep it up!"

"Now you're mine!", came Dharak's aggressive proclamation. "**Thunder Probe!**"

Dharak's body became cloaked in a fiery dark aura, heightening his power considerably. The aura allowed Dharak to charge up a large lightning blast. As a consequence of the lightning, multiple sparks surged through the air. And then, all of a sudden, Dharak sent his lightning ahead in one compressed blast.

Infinity Helios had no defense set up against an attack like that. It connected with him uncontested, bypassing any defenses to perform massive damages to him.

_Dharak: 2000+400=2400_

_Infinity Helios: 1800-400=1400_

"Don't just stand there! Strike back!", Gus's directed angrily. "**Ability Activate! Warfire!**"

Infinity Helios opened his maw, raising his head to aim directly at Dharak's airborne position. His mouth filled up with bright red flames and energy, but they condensed into a high intensity sphere of red fire.

Then, Infinity Helios shot the high intensity fireball at his target, the heat palpable to Dharak. The Darkus Bakugan attempted to avoid the fireball, but it broke apart into several dozen fire busts. Dharak couldn't avoid them all, and was inevitably struck.

_Dharak: 2400-500=1900_

_Infinity Helios: 1400+500=1900_

"Dharak, are you ok?", Alice asked.

"Don't patronize me", Dharak growled insistently. "Just keep going!"

Alice inwardly sighed, before prepping another ability. "Ok, then. **Ability Activate! Darkness Waiver!**"

Dharak's mouth opened up, the maw glowing a bright purple. Within a moment, Dharak shot a barrage of purple energy orbs at a rapid pace in the direction of the enemy. Each orb was at best at half the power of Dharak's Exodus Waiver, but dharak fired far more orbs here than with the earlier attack.

_Dharak: 1900+300=2200_

_Infinity Helios: 1900-300=1600_

"You bore me", Gus growled. "You'll never beat Infinity Helios! Not again! **Ability Activate! Plasmatic Surge!**"

Helios immediately lit itself up with its Haos attack once again. His body began to glow with a yellow aura, and his power gained proportionally to the number of combatants on the field.

_Dharak: 2200_

_Infinity Helios: 1600+300(×2)=2200_

His power once again equaling Dharak's, Infinity Helios stood unfazed by the Darkness Waiver. Each orb was readily deflected by the light aura, going in every other direction. Dharak even had to dodge the last orb, because it was deflected back at him.

"I'm tired of this", Gus sneered. "It's time to finish you off! **Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to emit an increasingly harsh power, which began to show as an all-consuming black aura condensed around him. As Infinity Helios's power climbed higher and higher, the signs of battle all over his body began to reverse. An automated, computerized voice began to speak. "_Self diagnostic complete. Total system damage: 51%. Activating primary repair system._"

Then, all of the places where the Brawlers had scored stronge damage began to fill with black energy, the matter being restored to an undamaged version. Not even the slightest mark was left on Infinity Helios.

_Dharak: 2200_

_Infinity Helios: 2200+2300=4500_

"Are you kidding me?", Dharak demanded.

"Hydranoid, are you ready?", Alice asked.

"Yes", Hydranoid promised. "Put me in!"

From her high ground atop Dharak, Alice threw ahead Hydranoid's ball. It landed on a spot behind Infinity Helios, while Dharak remained in front.

Hydranoid rose up behind Gus and Infinity Helios, effectively out-flanking the cyborg.

_(Dharak: 2200, Blackout Hydranoid: 900)=3100_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

"**Double Ability Activate!**", Alice exclaimed. "**Hyper Lash Impact, plus High Skewed Waiver!**"

Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, gathering strength for an attack. Within moments, the mini heads fired the purple energy in short bursts at Infinity Helios from behind.

At the same time, Dharak's mouth prepared a new form of dark energy. Dark purple in color, Dharak shot it forward in the shape of a massive orb. He then shot another orb of identical energy at the opposition, then another, and another. He continually blasted his barrage downward at his opponent.

_(Dharak: 2200+600=2800, Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300)=4100_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

Infinity Helios's black aura kept going strong, repelling Darkus energy attacks from above and behind. Hydranoid and Dharak weren't having much luck with their abilities.

"Just stop trying, already!", Gus mocked. "You'll never take us down!" His Baku Pod generated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!**"

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air. The laser missiles then split up and adjusted their course to home in on Hydranoid and Dharak.

_(Dharak: 2800-600=2200, Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-600=700)=2900_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

Dharak began to fly in the air, outmaneuvering the missiles coming his way. Lasers exploded behind him, creating chain reactions that destroyed the ones immediately after, but more kept coming.

Hydranoid, on the other hand, flew close to Infinity Helios, using his tendrils to ensnare the cyborg's limbs and neck. The missiles hit Hydranoid with no issue, but the explosions also affected Infinity Helios. He shut down the missiles as a result.

"Get off!", Gus ordered.

Hydranoid refused to listen, even as Infinity Helios's black aura started to spread through the tendrils, inflicting great damage upon the hydra. "Alice! NOW!", Hydranoid uproared.

Alice nodded, reaching out with her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Chaos Overdrive!**"

Suddenly, a wall of dark purple energy rose around Hydranoid. He roared aloud with newfound strength as his power level rose drastically. The energy amassed became powerful and intense enough to crack the earth beneath Hydranoid's feet.

_(Dharak: 2200, Blackout Hydranoid: 700+3800=4500)=6700_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

With the power influx, Hydranoid was able to repel Infinity Helios's black aura and hold his own. The two became locked in an even contest of physical might.

"How did that happen?", Gus wondered.

"Chaos Overdrive raises Hydranoid's power level to equal the opponent's power level", Alice said. As she spoke, Hydranoid retracted his tendrils, letting Helios go, and flew to Dharak's side. "It also powers up Hydranoid's Battle Gear to level two capacity."

Gus ground his teeth, but otherwise offered no response. Alice then pressed the buttons on her Baku Pod. Two distinct devices appeared, which she took hold of.

"_Ready: AirKor. Ready: Helmgund._"

"Battle Gear Boost!", Alice shouted, throwing one of the devices to Dharak, the other to Hydranoid. Both were encompassed by flashes of purple light. As the light faded, the Battle Gear materialized.

Two wings made from golden diamonds replaced Dharak's natural wings. A metal attachment between the wings rose high. Another golden diamond was on Dharak's chest, connecting the two wings. Green armor was on Dharak's short limbs.

Over each of Hydranoid's hands formed metallic saws south purple centers, which Hydranoid could spin at will. A cannon formed on the right of his head. The cannon was connected to the small of his back, where his top set of wings met, via an elastic purple extension cord, allowing the cannon as much versatility as his own heads.

_(Dharak: 2400, Blackout Hydranoid: 4600)=7000_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

"Battle Gear won't save you!", Gus proclaimed.

"And _your_ bravado won't help _you_!", Dharak countered. He landed on the ground to maximize the power of his Battle Gear.

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Alice called. "**AirKor Zayin!**"

All of the golden parts of Dharak's Battle Gear glowed bright purple, as if corrupted. An innumerable amount of particles, all black in color, rose around Dharak. Dharak simply continued to further the ability.

After a few seconds to fully charge the attack, Dharak unleashed his Battle Gear's power, sending the black particles in all directions around him. Each one became a massive explosion on its own. Together, it was an unrelenting wave of destruction.

_(Dharak: 2400+600=3000, Blackout Hydranoid: 4600)=7600_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

Infinity Helios braced itself, but the dark particles washed over him. Still, he endured the punishment. Gus raced up to Infinity Helios, hiding slightly behind him to escape the power.

But Dharak's attack was only a distraction for Hydranoid. The latter aimed his Helmgund cannon at Infinity Helios. The saw blades of Hydranoid's Battle Gear began to spin at a rapid pace.

Alice just loaded her next ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", she announced. "**Helmgund Apocalypse!**"

In that moment, as Hydranoid's attack had finished charging up, two things happened with the Helmgund simultaneously. The saw blades flew off their places on Hydranoid's hands, slicing through the air towards Infinity Helios. At the same time, the cannon shot a huge blast of purple and black coloring, heading straight ahead.

The saw blades kept their velocity in the air, connecting with the cyborg Bakugan. After leaving deep gashes in the armor, they returned to their positions on Hydranoid.

But then, Hydranoid's energy blast hit home. Infinity Helios was consumed by the full power of Hydranoid's Battle Gear.

_(Dharak: 3000, Blackout Hydranoid: 4600+800=5400)=8400_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

"No, you don't!", Gus yelled. "**Battle Warrior!**"

The outlines of Infinity Helios's metal plates began to emit a deep black energy, glowing brightly considering the color. Infinity Helios then let out a loud roar, which blasted out as a sonic shockwave outwards, pushing back against both high powered attacks.

Dharak and Hydranoid's efforts proved completely insufficient. The sonic attack struck both Darkus Bakugan, stripping away all of their collected power. Hydranoid landed beside Dharak, the two Bakugan weakened. Moments later, they all but collapsed, breathing hard.

_(Dharak: 3000-1800=1200, Blackout Hydranoid: 5400-4400=1000)=2200_

_Infinity Helios: 4500+500=5000_

"No!", Alice called. It began to dawn on her that she might not be able to win this fight. Usage of Merge Shield or Singularity would be countered by Gravity Demon and make matters even worse, and Hydranoid was in no condition to repeat the last round.

"Finally caving? Good", Gus said. "I suppose someone as… _persistent_… as you deserves a special finisher. Something that I've held back for a long time." He started pressing buttons on his own Baku Pod. Black particles appeared, forming a different, but similar device to before.

"_Ready: Bombaplode_."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. Gus smirked as he threw his device upward. "Battle Gear Boost!"

The device connected with Infinity Helios, forming a deep flash of blackness. It gave way to reveal Infinity Helios. The circular pad connected to his back was replaced by the center of the Battle Gear. That, in turn, connected with five different cannons. Four of them were directly above and below the cyborg's arms. The fifth, much larger than the rest, was above Infinity Helios's head. The Battle Gear shared Infinity Helios's color scheme.

_(Dharak: 1200, Blackout Hydranoid: 1000)=2200_

_Infinity Helios: 5200_

"It's time for you to experience ultimate decimation", Gus gloated. His last ability was already ready. "Any last words, Gehabich?" Alice and her Bakugan were silent. "Very well, then. **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Bombaplode Catastrophe!**"

The five cannons of Bombaplode all focused onto the two enemies, with each one doubled the length of its barrel. Then, each cannon charged up a massive amount of black energy. Infinity Helios let out a deafening roar as his power climbed to greater heights than ever before.

_Infinity Helios: 5200×3=15600_

Alice couldn't suppress a gasp. "A power level increase _that_ dractic?!"

"Go, Infinity Helios!", Gus proclaimed. "Wipe them out!"

Infinity Helios responded soundly. All five cannons released a titanic beam of black energy ahead. The five beams closed in on each other, fusing into one even more monstrous attack. The beam closed in on Hydranoid, Dharak, and Alice, shrouding them all in a world ending power. When it reached their position, the result was a massive explosion of the black energy. The hemisphere of the explosion grew to even reach Infinity Helios.

_Alice: 0%_

Gus had to look away; the power was so intense. When the power finally dissipated, even Gus was shocked at what was left to witness. The battlefield had been reduced to a gigantic crater. What was desolate before was now rubble. The nearby forest where Alice set up her campsite was completely blown away.

Most importantly, there was no trace of Alice or her Bakugan in sight.

Gus sighed. "Glad _that's_ over with", he said. He actually felt some relief that Alice had been obliterated, but then he felt revulsion at his own relief.

He masked it up by laughing. Easygoing at first, but it quickly became manic. He laughed down the heavens like a madman.

"Yes! I am invincible! No one can stop me! NO ONE!"

After he had exhausted himself, he pressed a single button on his Baku Pod. A portal appeared in front of him, large enough to accommodate a Bakugan. Gus and Infinity Helios walked through the portal, departing New Vestroia. To them, victory had been achieved.

XXX

Alice observed Gus's mania and departure from long distance, on top of a rock pillar that had escaped the carnage of Gus's final battle gun. Dharak and Hydranoid hid behind the pillar, evading notice successfully.

"That was way too close", Alice remarked.

XXX

_The blast wave of Infinity Helios's Battle Gear closed in uncontrollably. There was nothing neither battler nor Bakugan could do to stop it. _

_"We don't have a choice", Alice said. "Dharak! Hydranoid! Retreat, now!" _

_"Good idea", Dharak admitted. Both he and Hydranoid, along with their Battle Gear, shrunk down to ball form in record time. _

_Alice barely had time to collect everything with her left hand, even as her right grasped her transporter card. Even as her Life Gauge lowered to _0%_, she transported herself and her Bakugan away from the area. All she could see was blackness. _

XXX

"We got lucky", Hydranoid said. "I should have been able to stop him."

"Don't blame yourself, Hydranoid", Alice replied. "There wasn't anything we could do. Gus was just too powerful."

"Well, look at that", Dharak said. "All that power he had. And did you lose anything important?"

"No", Alice answered. "I'd like to say I was just lucky, but that wouldn't be accurate. You both fought harder than I'd ever seen you fight before. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Alice", Hydranoid said. "I'd fight beside you any day."

"Same", Dharak replied, not to be outdone so easily. "So, our campsite is pretty much destroyed. Where to?"

"It's time to make up for all of my recent mistakes", Alice decided. "Raising up the Spectres like we did was the best choice at that moment, but I shouldn't have abandoned everything. I need to correct that. Drago?"

"I'm here, old friend", Drago's voice chimed. "How can I help?"

"Can you take us to Neathia?", Alice requested. "It's time to join the fight."

XXX

**It's amazing how being stared at in the face by certain death really gets your head on straight, right? **

**Seriously, I'm not sure that Alice's character development will make much sense to readers. I'm sorry if it broke your immersion in my story, and I hope you won't stop reading if it did. **

**Anyways, that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Your suggestion is noted, but vetoed. In short, it's an unnecessary alteration. **

**TheGrizz1982: It doesn't seem weird to me. Think what you will. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 18: Breakdown

The underground bunker that Gus was using for his command station was quiet. After Gus departed to begin his attack, it had been vacant. The only activity was the automated computer system that was constantly making and deploying cloned Ultimate Bakugan.

In a room inside that complex, which held a king sized bed and a high tech Vestal computer, the air cracked. A portal opened up, with Gus walking through. Each step was accompanied with a grunt of effort. When he reached the bed, he collapsed on it. He was breathing hard, acting as though he were in pain.

After taking a moment to recollect himself, Gus took off his black robe. On his right knee held a dark bruise. He quickly diagnosed _where _he got it:

'_The directions that Gus obtained from the Abis Omega led him to a vast and desolate plain, dotted with rocky pillars. The area had several chasms and other evidence of battle, as well as a forested area that was completely untouched. But there wasn't a Bakugan in sight._

_"Helios, to that forest", Gus said. "It's probably her hideout."_

'_The mech followed Gus's directions, flying toward the forest, whilst also descending toward the ground. When he got within a quarter mile of the forest, however, the cyborg's form glowed black and shrunk down to ball form._

_"What the-!?", Gus yelled as he fell through the air. He tucked in his body, rolling on the ground to minimize damage the fall would give him._

_Gus groaned once he was stabilized, rubbing his right knee. He was sure a nasty bruise formed at the impact point._'

That wasn't all. His left arm was aching, as well. Checking it, he had a big scrape on the forearm. His left side was also bruised. He knew where _that_ came from, as well.

'_"This is it!", Hydranoid outcried from the literal eye of the storm. Each head blasted forth a massive amount of dark plasma, beelining at Infinity Helios._

_He was in no condition to dodge. The dark plasma hit Infinity Helios without issue, scorching any resistance he might have had left. The sheer power was enough to knock him far away to the ground._

_And Infinity Helios wasn't the only one affected. Once the plasma began pulsating, it threw Gus far away. He landed on the ground hard. He groaned, trying to get back up, but failed a first attempt. He took in a sharp breath, in clear pain._'

"Damn her to hell", Gus grunted, still angry about how much Alice accomplished against him. "But at least I came out of the fight in one piece. More than I can say for her." He chuckled darkly. "I'd take _pain_ over _oblivion_ any day."

Still, he was notably injured. He figured some rest was in order. When he'd wake up, he'd go back to the front line. Only one thing troubled him.

"Where _did_ the Spectres scurry off to?", Gus wondered sleepily. "They're probably just hiding in some dark corner of Earth. Those children never could grasp the full picture." Putting himself at ease, he laid down on his back, choosing his eyes and falling asleep.

His sleep did not turn out to be a restful one. Nearly instantly, Gus found himself in the middle of a dark expanse. The floor beneath his feet was smooth and flat. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was blackness.

Before he could question what was happening, not even through thought, the setting shifted to a scene that he was familiar with.

It was in a circular Bakugan arena, ringed by bleachers full of roaring Vestal spectators. A clear dome was overhead.

Gus saw… _himself_, dressed in a black jumpsuit, on a towering platform on the battlefield. The armored Bakugan known as Subterra Premo Vulcan stood beside that pillar. Opposing them was a man on another pillar. He was wearing a red cloak that seemed to be made of feathers, and a crimson mask. Beside him was a red and black dragon, snarling with rage and power.

Then, Gus watched as Vulcan collapsed, proving to be nothing against Pyrus Viper Helios.

Gus smiled to himself. That was the first moment of the rest of his life. That loss led him to Spectra's tutelage. Without what happened that day, his life would have gone a completely different way, and he wouldn't have become who he was meant to be.

The scene faded to black. Gus was left confused. "What's going on?", he questioned, mostly to himself.

"Really, Gus, I thought you'd have figured it out by now", said a voice Gus knew and despised all too well, coming from behind.

"_Keith!_", Gus yelled, turning around in a fit of rage. "What trickery is this-!"

When he saw the figure with the voice, he immediately paled. It _was _Keith, in a manner of speaking. Same body type, same hairstyle. But he was also incredibly different to how Keith portrayed himself nowadays. He wore the same black cloak and mask that Gus had made _his_ attire. Gus looked down and saw that he wore the black jumpsuit from his memory.

"I am _not _Keith, Gus", the masked man chastised. "I'd think _you_ would know that better than anyone. After all, you _are _trying to be me."

"Master Spectra." Gus got on his knee and bowed his head. Silently, he was thankful his injuries weren't carried over to this dream.

"_This_ is what you are", Spectra admonished. "A servant playing as a master. Is this all that remains of my legacy?"

Gus looked up, confused. "I am _moments_ away from making your ambition reality. The entire universe will soon bow to Spectra Phantom."

"And what then?", Spectra asked. "Once you dominate everything in my name. What will you do _then_?"

Gus slowly rose, a troubled look on his face. "Alice Gehabich asked a very similar question."

"And you refused to answer it for her." Spectra took a step forward. "Yet it is a vital question to answer. So, will you answer it for _me_?"

Gus thought of the possible outcomes, following his ascendancy. The civilized parts of the universe would be greatly damaged.

He could use his power and authority to rebuild everything, all the while becoming the greatest ruler ever seen… no. That didn't seem right. That didn't seem like it would follow Spectra's ideology.

He could leave everyone to their own devices, letting them rebuild on their own and consolidate his power… but then, what would've been the point of the conquest anyway? It didn't add up.

He could use his overwhelming power to annihilate _everything_ and _everyone_, like how he annihilated Alice. The ultimate statement of ultimate power.

"Yes", Spectra said, sensing Gus's thought process. "You've finally figured it out. Conquest is fleeting. Competition is ridiculous. My legacy… is ultimate power for _total destruction._"

"I understand", Gus said, feeling elated.

"You've come farther than Keith ever could", Spectra spoke. As he did, his appearance began to change. The spiky blond hair turned into flowing blue hair. His form shifted ever so slightly. Spectra took off the mask, revealing his green eyes.

"You _are _Spectra", he spoke, the voice now Gus's own. He offered the mask to Gus. "Take it. Claim your legacy. Claim _our_ legacy."

Gus didn't even hesitate. He grabbed the mask. Then, all he saw was white.

Gus found himself back in his bed. His injuries still hurt, but they were irrelevant now. He carefully got out of bed, moving over to his computer so he could watch the results of his upcoming order. He pressed a button on the Spectra mask he was wearing.

"_Authorization code_", the mask spoke with an automated voice.

"_Fallen Mask_", Gus enunciated.

"_Acknowledged_", the computer replied. "_Primary objective: attack of defenses of Neathia. Ready for order input._"

"Destroy _everything_", Gus commanded. "Leave nothing standing but the primary base."

"_Acknowledged. Transition in progress… transition complete. New primary objective: destroy everything, except command base. Acceptable?_"

"Yes. Transmit the order immediately."

"_Acknowledged. Transmitting order… order transmitted._"

"That's all. Power down."

"_Powering down._" The voice turned off, but the new directives were passed.

Gus smirked. He finally knew what his goals were, and his army would achieve them. _Total destruction_. Nothing would be left. That would be _his_ legacy, _Spectra's_ legacy, though there wouldn't be anyone left to witness it.

XXX

The battle for Neathia was continuing to rage nonstop. Gus's army of hyper-evolved Bakugan kept up their relentless offense, and the combined powers of Battle Brawlers, Neathian Castle Knights and Gundalian soldiers were doing everything they could to hold them off.

Still, Gus's army continued their progression. Battlements were destroyed, Bakugan were beaten, soldiers were forced out of combat… one way or another. The aggressors sustained significant casualties on their side, too, but it wasn't enough. They were too powerful. And, little by little, they approached the Neathian Second Defense Shield.

The Battle Brawlers and Ren's team stood side by side. Their Bakugan were leading the defensive efforts against the horde, but time was running out. With the Second Shield glimmering directly behind them, they were literally backed up against the wall. Gus's army chose in to destroy the Defense Shield…

…but in a seemingly random moment, they stopped dead in their tracks. Each Bakugan lost their ferocity as their eyes began to brightly glow.

Zenet of Ren's team breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the attack halted. "Finally, a moment to breathe."

"Stay focused", Shun warned. "There may be something about this that we don't know of. They _could_ be receiving new orders-"

Shun was interrupted when an Alpha Percival craned his neck and outcried a wild howl, stirring the rest to action. The frontrunning Bakugan resumed their attack with renewed fervor, but the back lines broke ranks, dispersing to the Neathian forests.

"What the?", Ren questioned. "Why are some of them leaving the fight?"

Then, the army began attacking and decimating everything in sight. The forests started to burn, hills and mountains were deconstructed, and the Second Shield was attacked with newfound ferocity.

The Bakugan fighting alongside the Brawlers and Ren's team had to dodge innumerable blasts from the enemy, and couldn't get a single attack in. They were constantly on the defense, even as the soldiers beside them lost their fights or were knocked out.

Keitu observed it all. "They've become far more savage. They're less organized. Some of them are just causing random damage." His gaze dropped. "Oh, Gus. What have you done _now_?"

XXX

At the top of a mountain from a distance from the fighting, a light akin to the Perfect Core shimmered into existence. It began to fade, revealing Alice atop the mountain. She looked down at the carnage, the unrelenting destruction everywhere she looked and spreading towards her.

"Thank you, Drago", Alice murmured.

"_I've given a little parting gift during the transport_", Drago whispered through the dimming Perfect Core light. "_The damage Hydranoid and Dharak sustained today has been undone. They're at full strength. Do what you feel is right._" Then, the light disappeared.

Alice took a deep breath, vanquishing her rising fears and paranoia as she prepared for one more battle. "I've made a lot of mistakes", Alice said. "I was afraid of being drawn back into a fight that would destroy me. But doing nothing - standing idly by - that was just as self-destructive." She held up her Bakugan. "It's time we _choose_ our fight. Ready?"

"You don't even need to ask", Hydranoid pledged. "As I've always promised, I'll always battle by your side. Put me in."

"Don't leave me behind, Alice", Dharak insisted. "This is going to be the best fight I've _ever_ taken part in."

"Then I'm glad to be your partner in that fight", Alice replied. "Ok. Let's go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Both Darkus Bakugan rose on the mountain, glaring down the enemy army. The closest Bakugan, a Phantom Brontes, noticed their arrival, but they otherwise began unnoticed.

"Let's start off with a long range attack; aim at the center of the horde", Alice directed. Her Baku Pod formed two abilities at one. "**Double Ability Activate! Blackout Trident, plus Exodus Waiver!**"

Hydranoid opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into purple and black orbs, five in number. In a single instant, Hydranoid launched all five at once at the opposing side.

At the same time, Dharak's mouth began firing another barrage of orbs, one by one in rapid-fire succession. These ones were of purple and black energy, like Hydranoid's Blackout Trident, and the energy levels in each one were just as intense.

Hydranoid's five orbs' trajectories all intersected with each other's, leading to a fusion with them all, turning them into a single orb of explosive Darkus power and intensity. Dharak's semi-barrage flew through the air alongside it, traveling to a large mess of Gus's Bakugan army.

When they hit, they exploded with massive amounts of power. Dozens of Gus's army were taken out by the surprise attack that they didn't know to block.

Even the defenders noticed the explosion. On its own, it made their job much easier than it had been mere moments beforehand.

"What was that?", Mason questioned. "Who did that? Was it you, Ren?"

"No, Linehalt's right here", Ren said. "And so is Percival."

"Well, _someone_ was behind that Darkus attack", Mira said.

A pair of loud roars cut through their dialogue. They all looked to see two Darkus Bakugan descend from a Neathian mountaintop. One of them was a Blackout Hydranoid, which they'd observed in the army, but the other was a Bakugan that was truly one of a kind.

"Dharak!", Sid exclaimed. "That's Dharak."

The Gundalians still on the battlefield called out their battle cries at the sight of their strongest champion's return. Their Bakugan responded, launching into the enemy with renewed fervor and actually pushing them back.

It only took a second for Shun to connect the dots. "It's Alice", Shun said, almost disbelieving his eyes and ears. "She's back."

XXX

Gus was still at his monitor, watching the chaos he wrought ensue. He took special interest in what was happening on Neathia. He was delighted by his army's new ferocity and viciousness.

But his delight abandoned him when Alice attacked. He dropped to a feral grin. "She _survived_? She's _alive_!? No, no, no! **NO!**" He quickly stood up, but winced as his injured knee ached in protest. He sat back down, fuming.

He was supposed to have been the winner. He gave everything he had to Alice's destruction. But here he was, injured and angry, and Alice's Bakugan didn't even seem fazed by the battle they just had. It was like the universe was actively mocking his efforts.

"**DAMN YOU, ALICE!**", he shouted uselessly.

XXX

The Spectres found themselves in the middle of a forest. Trees surrounded them, almost completely covering the night sky, and they looked heavily confused.

"They shoved us away from the fight", Jack said.

"I don't get it", Chris said, her fist balled. Her eyes blazed angrily. "We could've taken down that bastard!"

"Are you sure about that?", Soon asked. "It's _possible_. But we're not the best we can be. It'd be prudent to maximize our chances of victory in our next battle against Gus."

"It doesn't matter if we could've beaten Gus on New Vestroia", Robin inputted. "We don't have that shot anymore. What's done is done."

"He's right", Noah said. "But where are we now? Which _planet_ are we on now?"

"Not New Vestroia", Turbine Dragonoid said.

Ben looked at his Bakugan. "How can you tell?"

"New Vestroia has… power in the air and ground", Dragonoid muttered. "_Perfect Core_ power. No power here. Not New Vestroia."

"I'll take the word of a Bakugan", Ben agreed.

"That only leaves… what? The _rest_ of the _universe_?", Jack deadpanned.

"We can narrow it down through simple logic", Soon countered. "Drago, like the Brawlers, is betting on _us_ beating Gus. He wouldn't transport us somewhere irrelevant to the fight."

"Yeah, and look at these trees", Noah added. "There's no way this is Vestal. Or Gundalia, based off the records I've seen."

"That further narrows it down", Robin said, catching on. "Then it's either Neathia, the battleground, or-"

They were cut off by a loud scream, rolling over the forest.

Chris immediately began to rush toward the source of the yell. "Someone needs our help! Let's go!"

The six rushed over to the scream. Not even a minute in their run, and the trees parted, revealing a harsh sight.

It was a collection of white tents, set up in twenty rows of fifteen. Each tent was five meters apart, and was set up with an air conditioning unit, and had a floor area of eight meters. Each tent either had four bedsheets or a collection of supply crates. Human refugees were all over the place, running away to the southwest corner of the camp.

And the camp was under attack. A pair of Bakugan, a Mutant Elfin and an evolved Vulcan came from the northeast side, glaring down at the camp.

"They're human", Robin noted. "I guess we're on Earth."

"Run!", one of the refugees yelled.

"We can fight them", Noah said. "We've got to protect them!" He rushed ahead.

"We'll probably be back in Gus's crosshairs", Ben warned.

"Eh", Jack shrugged, racing after Noah. "You only live once!"

"Good point", Ben replied. The rest of them went after their Subterra and Aquos specialists.

The two Bakugan finally reached the border of the camp. They prepared to attack and decimate the tents when two other Bakugan slammed into them. The Vulcan was knocked by Noah's Flare Wilda, and the Mutant Elfin by Jack's Mystic Elico. The other Spectres' Bakugan rose up behind them, glaring down yhe enemy.

The two of Gus's army paused, as if waiting for something. After a moment, it dawned on them that the six new arrivals _weren't_ allies. Their roar of challenge was dwarfed by five others.

Then, Turbine Dragonoid spoke. "You share my origin… but you are merely Gus's puppets. You cannot progress as I have. As my comrades _are_. I won't hesitate."

XXX

Gus was still on his monitor, glaring at the disturbance on Neathia. Hydranoid and Dharak were leading the charge, barraging his forces with their respective Gazer Barrage and Thunder Probe abilities. They were actually beating his army back. And it infuriated him.

His day only got worse when he got an alert. Bringing it up, he saw another disturbance on Earth. Two of his Bakugan had been corked by six others. None of them were responding to his orders of destruction.

"My Spectres", he grunted. "Openly defying me. _Unwise_." He pressed a series of buttons, deploying four more Bakugan to that location. "You've proven yourselves a nuisance. I will destroy you for that crime."

XXX

"It's six on two", Chris said. "And _neither_ of them are Infinity Helios. Easy peasy."

"_I wouldn't count on that_", called Gus's voice.

"Gus", Ben growled.

"_Hello, my Spectres_", Gus replied. There was no hologram; the voice seemed to echo from his Bakugan. "_How nice to see you again._"

"Cut it out", Noah said. "Stop your attack on these innocents!"

"_Why would I do that?_", Gus questioned. "_These human worms are guilty of not being the strongest. They deserve disintegration._"

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?!", Soon demanded.

"_What's the point of my power if I don't use it? The true purpose of power is _destruction_. I'm sure you don't understand._"

"You're totally psycho", Jack muttered.

"_Think what you will. It doesn't matter_", Gus chuckled. "_My reinforcements are in position._"

"Reinforcements?!", Robin yelled.

As if in answer, four more Bakugan rose up behind Gus's original Bakugan. Their numbers now equaled the Spectres' own. Among the new arrivals, only one shape was recognizable: the form of Blackout Hydranoid. The rest were relatively new to the Spectres.

One of the new combatants had a white and yellow coloring, marking him as a Haos Attributed Bakugan. His white body had an entirely humanoid form, and was covered in yellow armor. His chest held a round orb shining a bright yellow glow. His face didn't have a nose or mouth, and the eyes were solid teal. In his right hand held a white staff with a yellow hook on the end, resembling a pharaoh's crook. In his left held another white staff, but the end had three sharp spikes on chains, like a pharaoh's flail. His helmet had a yellow base that curved up behind, and a white piece that rose straight up.

"The resemblance to Baron's Nemus us uncanny", Soon noted. "Yet it also resembles pictures of an Egyptian pharaoh."

Another had the green color scheme associated with Ventus. The shape was that of a predatory bird, but the scale was far greater. The wingspan was over twice as wide as her body was tall, and was worked with countless feathers. The head was shaped like an eagle's, glaring with red eyes. There were two tail feathers, and they looked as razor sharp as the talons on her feet.

Robin barely recognized that one from his experience with the original Bakugan. "Is… is that a _Skyress_ clone? How'd he manage to make that?!"

The last of them was mostly red, confirming his Attribute to be Pyrus, but there was a lot of black on its back and lining the wings. The shape was that of a dragon, but different from Turbine Dragonoid. The wings were split up into three separate pieces, with the top ones much bigger than the others. The body was heavily muscular, and the tail ended with a silver spearhead. The head was much like that of Infinity Helios or Supernova Helios.

"You've created a whole new set", Chris accused. "One for each Attribute."

"_Wrong. I _always _had them._" Gus's tone was as condescending as ever. "_You give yourselves far too much credit, Spectres. And you've far outlived your usefulness._"

"We'll beat them. And we're coming for you!", Ben called.

"_Interesting choice of priorities_", Gus mused. "_In any case, you're wrong on both accounts. Did you _really _think I wasn't prepared for a house call?_"

With that, each of the Bakugan and Spectres began to shimmer, being forcibly transported. Moments later, they all disappeared.

XXX

Ben and Soon, along with their Bakugan, reappeared together in the center of a desert. The sun was shining brightly. Their Bakugan were still confronted by the opposing Helios and Nemus.

"We appear to be in the American desert", Soon remarked. "An appropriate arena for light and fire battling, I suppose."

"Divide and conquer?", Ben ridiculed. "Now I know how the Brawlers felt when we did it to _them_."

"It _is_ most disconcerting", Soon agreed.

"Well, we won't be going anywhere until we roast those turkeys", Ben said. "Dragonoid, you ready to fight?"

"Yes", Dragonoid hissed.

"What about you, Brontes?", Soon asked. Phantom Brontes merely nodded his head, but it was a semi-intelligent response.

Dragonoid and Brontes took their battle stances, and the Helios and Nemus clones responded in kind.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

_Orbit Helios: 900, Divine Nemus: 900_

Before either human could initiate an attack, Orbit Helios initiated his attack. His mouth opened up wide, preparing a large amount of red and white energy. At first, he just stared ahead, but after a few moments charging up his attack, he craned his head upward at an angle. He released the energy, sending it diagonally forward and upward in a beam.

Then, when it had closed half the horizontal distance from Orbit Helios to his targets, the beam angles back downward. It exploded into a myriad of red and white energy beams, coming down with great speed.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 900-400=500, Phantom Brontes: 900-400=500_

_Orbit Helios: 900+500=1400, Divine Nemus: 900_

"Their attack pattern is incredibly simple", Soon deadpanned. Her Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, cackling maniacally despite the barrage he was enduring. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent a shockwave of that energy outwards, which began rolling over the field.

The energy wave had three simultaneous effects. The two most immediate were the deflection of the Pyrus attack and empowering Brontes and Dragonoid, engulfing them in Attributed auras. The third effect was a slight repulsion to the enemy Bakugan.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 500+400+400=1300, Phantom Brontes: 500+400+400=1300_

_Orbit Helios: 1400-500=900, Divine Nemus: 900_

"Nice work, Soon", Ben said. "Oru turn to bring the pain! **Ability Activate! Dragonic Firebomb!**"

Turbine Dragonoid flew up, high above Orbit Helios and Divine Nemus, and began to soar above the opposing Bakugan. "Begone, puppets!" As he flew, the Dragonoid spread out his wings, which sent down several orbs of orange flames to rain down onto the enemy.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1300+400=1700, Phantom Brontes: 1300_

_Orbit Helios: 900-400=500, Divine Nemus: 900-400=500_

Divine Nemus crossed his crook and flail in counter to the firebombs. Both weapons started glowing bright yellow. The yellow glow immediately spread out to encase him and Orbit Helios in yellow glows, empowering them both. Illusionary wings formed on Nemus's back as an extension of his yellow aura.

The firebombs exploded near them both, but it only had the effect of wiping away the yellow auras. The actual targets were practically unaffected.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1700, Phantom Brontes: 1300_

_Orbit Helios: 500+400+500=1400, Divine Nemus: 500+400+500=1400_

"Strategic thinking?", Soon questioned. "Gus mentioned utilizing our early battles to calibrate his army's instinctive battling ability. We're seeing that in action."

"We made his plan work", Ben growled. "We were his pawns. No one plays me for a fool! Let's go, Dragonoid!"

"I stand with you!", Dragonoid promised.

But Helios and Nemus were both ready to press their advantage, moving before Ben and Soon could.

Helios lifted himself off the ground, gazing at the two Bakugan enemies. He spread his wings wide, continuing to ascend until his altitude was over twice his height.

Then, fire started to appear all around Orbit Helios, slowly surrounding him. He became engulfed in a massive orange fireball. With a guttural roar, he sent the fireball down upon the opposing Dragonoid.

Nemus, meanwhile, raised his crook outward, looking particularly at Phantom Brontes. The crook started to fill with yellow energy, making it grow and shift shape. It became a sword comprised entirely of Haos energy. Nemus brandished his sword and charged at the other Haos Bakugan.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1700-500=1200, Phantom Brontes: 1300_

_Orbit Helios: 1400+500=1900, Divine Nemus: 1400+600=2000_

"Dragonoid! Hold off that fireball!", Ben yelled. His Baku Pod shone with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Orbit Helios with a vengeance.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1200+600=1800_

_Orbit Helios: 1900_

Dragonoid's fire blast connected with Helios's fireball, but the latter attack slowly started to push against the former.

"I… won't yield…", groaned Dragonoid.

"Soon, if you've got a move, now's a good time", Ben said.

"Stand ready, Phantom Brontes!", Soon called, agreeing with Ben's sentiment. "**Ability Activate! Enmity Scythe!**"

With a loud cackle to accompany him, Phantom Brontes spread out his eight hands, whilst channeling his yellow energy through each one and to the surrounding area.

Yellow energy began to condense all around Phantom Brontes, making two long scythes with yellow hilts and gleaming white blades. Phantom Brontes eagerly took hold of the melee weapons with his top set of hands, ready to continue his attack.

Brontes threw one of the scythes at a curved angle, deliberately having it curve to bisect Orbit Helios's fireball, then cut a gash on the red and black dragon. The scythe dissolved into yellow energy, which retreated back to Brontes.

Brontes quickly used the other scythe to block Nemus's sword. After a brief melee, with Nemus slashing elegantly and Brontes spinning the scythe almost uncontrollably with four arms, both Haos combatants pulled away. Nemus earned a small gash in that melee. Then, the other scythe dissolved, further feeding Brontes. Nemus's sword also broke down to the crook once more.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1800, Phantom Brontes: 1300+300+300=1900_

_Orbit Helios: 1900-300=1600, Divine Nemus: 2000-300=1700_

Meanwhile, with nothing to hold him back, Dragonoid pushed his fire onward to strike at Orbit Helios, successfully scoring a direct hit. Helios descended from that blow, landing alongside Nemus.

"Good move", Ben said.

"Thanks", Soon replied. "But I'm curious. Why didn't you try your fusion ability to overpower that fireball?"

"I wanted to save that for a rainy day", Ben said. "Especially since things never seem to go well when I go overboard too quickly."

"Fair enough."

Helios and Nemus refocused, taking their battling stances once more. Helios let out a ferocious howl, attracting the present Spectres' attention.

"Looks like they want some more trouble", Ben said.

"I'll give them that trouble", Dragonoid said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Ben loaded another ability. "Keep up the pressure! **Fusion Ability Activate! Fire Surge!**"

The orange glow within his mouth returned, intensifying far beyond what it was before. Turbine Dragonoid's body began to emit a red aura, but it was quickly transferred to his mouth, owing up the attack even further. His eyes blazed red. "You're done!", he called out.

Then, he released the attack again. A blast of fire, to exceed anything else achieved earlier that day, was unleashed, spreading out in front of Dragonoid like a storm of flames and close in on Orbit Helios. There was very little time to react.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1800+800=2600_

However, right when the firestorm was about to connect with the other Pyrus Bakugan, it began shimmering. It started to artificially change directions, going instead to Divine Nemus.

The enemy Haos Bakugan was holding the flail, the spikes of which were glowing yellow. The firestorm went straight into the energy jewel on Nemus's chest, the Bakugan easily absorbing the powerful attack into the chest.

Then, Nemus lit up a bright yellow glow, obviously having absorbed Dragonoid's ability. Even worse, some of the energy leaked over to Orbit Helios, covering him in a red aura.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2600-800=1800, Phantom Brontes: 1900_

_Orbit Helios: 1600+300=1900, Divine Nemus: 1700+800+300=2800_

"That move… absorbed my ability… and increased both their powers", Turbine Dragonoid spoke. "I'm annoyed…'

"Of course that happened", Ben groaned.

"They don't even have partner battlers", Soon said. "Yet they can still keep up with us. Impressive."

Helios lit up an even stronger aura, lifting off once again and flying high into the air. His red aura only increased in power, until it began to concentrate in spots all around his airborne form. The concentrated energy consolidated into a dozen orbs all around him.

With another roar, Helios sent the energy orbs to rain down onto both Dragonoid and Brontes at once. The orbs hit the ground all around them, exploding with all the concentrated energy contained within them.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1800-600=1200, Phantom Brontes: 1900-600=1300_

_Orbit Helios: 1900+600=2500, Divine Nemus: 2800_

"Are you ok?", Ben called out.

"I could use some help", Turbine Dragonoid said. "Like how we did it with Hydranoid."

"Had the same thought myself", Ben agreed. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blazing Twister!**"

The yellow energy around Divine Nemus began to move away from him, twisting around the Dragonoid and rising into the air, with orange fire co-joining the flames. It turned into a large tornado of energy and fire.

Then, the tornado converged in the air, going back down to Turbine Dragonoid. The Dragonoid somehow absorbed the power into his body, a red aura appearing and intensifying proportionally to the firepower he was absorbing. When Turbine Dragonoid was done, there was nothing left of Brontes's aura.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 1200+1600=2800, Phantom Brontes: 1300_

_Orbit Helios: 2500, Divine Nemus: 2800_

Orbit Helios glared at the newly empowered contender. His mouth opened up wide, preparing a large amount of red and white energy. At first, he just stared ahead, but after a few moments charging up his attack, he craned his head upward at an angle. He released the energy, sending it diagonally forward and upward in a beam.

Then, when it had closed half the horizontal distance from Orbit Helios to his targets, the beam angles back downward. It exploded into a myriad of red and white energy beams, coming down with great speed.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2800-400=2400, Phantom Brontes: 1300-400=900_

_Orbit Helios: 2500+500=3000, Divine Nemus: 2800_

"Heh. No problem", Ben chuckled. "Soon, pull Brontes back. This might get out of hand."

"Very well", Soon said. "Brontes, pull back!" Brontes soundly obeyed, retreating away from Dragonoid in preparation for their counterattack.

Ben gave a victorious smirk as he sounded out his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Hellfire!**"

Turbine Dragonoid reared up his head and let out another roar, the sound echoing throughout the area, being the loudest and most furious so far. Turbine Dragonoid's body then began to glow red, a harsh aura blazing around him. Helios's energy attack failed to overpower Dragonoid's aura.

"Compared to Infinity Helios… you're nothing!", Dragonoid declared. Only a moment later, the aura erupted into a shockwave of furious flames. The shockwave kept going, threatening Helios and Nemus at once.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2400+600=3000, Phantom Brontes: 900_

_Orbit Helios: 3000-600=2400, Divine Nemus: 2800-600=2200_

"Ben really has improved", Soon said.

But the opposition wasn't finished. Orbit Helios landed in front of Nemus to counter the fire shockwave. His wings lit up, creating their own fire. Moments later, his form became encased in intense fire.

The shockwave connected with Helios, but the defending Bakugan withstood the attack without issue. The flames died down, and Orbit Helios was no weaker.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 3000-600=2400, Phantom Brontes: 900_

_Orbit Helios: 2400+600=3000, Divine Nemus: 2200+600=2800_

"We've gotta keep hammering!", Ben directed, his next ability flashing. "**Ability Activate! Blaze Impulse!**"

Turbine Dragonoid lurched forward, gathering energy within his mouth for the umpteenth time. Instead of flames, though, a massive amount of flaring red energy gathered in his maw, slowly building up. Then, the dragon unleashed his amassed power, sending a beam of red energy at Orbit Helios.

Orbit Helios still had the fire coating on his form. He stood ready to block the attack. When the red beam hit him, Helios crossed his wings to block it, not even having trouble with it.

"What?", Dragonoid hissed. "_Nothing?_"

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2400+500=2900, Phantom Brontes: 900_

_Orbit Helios: 3000, Divine Nemus: 2800_

"His power level didn't go down!", Ben realized. "Is he immune to ability effects now?"

"It's our turn, Brontes", Soon said, readying her own attack. "**Double Ability Activate! Osiris Dominion, plus Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes's body began to light up a bright yellow aura. The aura began to intensify at a rapidly increasing pace, as Phantom Brontes's aura heightened considerably. The jester began laughing uncontrollably.

The yellow energy consolidated in the air around Brontes, forming battle axes made clearly of yellow energy, both hilt and blade. Eight in total, one for each hand. Phantom Brontes took hold of each axe, positioning them to point at his opponents. Four of his arms threw their axes at Orbit Helios, whose fiery defense burned away the energy before it came close.

Then, Phantom Brontes spread out his empty arms, channeling energy from his chest into all four of them, and outward. The energy consolidated into four identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of.

Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy weapons, swinging them all without having any of them connect. Then, he charged for the enemy.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2900, Phantom Brontes: 900×2=1800+500=2300_

_Orbit Helios: 3000, Divine Nemus: 2800_

But then, Divine Nemus made his move. The orb on his chest, usually glowing yellow, took on a new red and orange coloring, similar to fire. He raised both of his weapons over his head, remaining at a standstill even as Phantom Brontes approached.

Then, the area between both tools began to light up with red energy, forming a fireball. Then, Nemus directed the fireball to blast at Brontes. The fireball impacted, sending the jester flying.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2900, Phantom Brontes: 2300-500=1800_

_Orbit Helios: 3000, Divine Nemus: 2800+500=3300_

Turbine Dragonoid moved quickly, catching Phantom Brontes and softening the blow. He landed, allowing Brontes to better collect himself.

"That was… a Pyrus ability", Soon deciphered. "That Nemus is capable of using both Haos and Pyrus attacks. Incredible." Her expression hardened. "We're not going to allow them to defeat us, though. Right, Brontes. We've come too far to lose here!"

Brontes looked straight at Soon, doing nothing for a brief moment. "_Right…_", a high pitched voice came from him. "_We will… not be… clowns for Gus._"

Soon smiled. "An agreeable sentiment, my friend."

Ben chuckled. "What do you know? He's talking now, too."

Turbine Dragonoid regarded Brontes, who looked back. "Welcome, Brontes."

"Thank you…", Brontes replied. "Soon… now. Bring Nemus… to his knees!"

Soon nodded with the proposal. She generated two abilities from her Baku Pod. "**Double Ability Activate! Ghost World…**"

Brontes began by spreading out each arm, elongating them as far as possible. Mystical yellow energy gathered all around Brontes as he charged up his attack. Brontes sent out his mystical power, engulfing the opposing Haos Bakugan in the mystical field.

Nemus stopped moving, being brought to a complete standstill. His senses were being bombarded and crippled by something he shouldn't have been able to even _process_: terror. He had no idea _how_ to react.

"**...plus Fusion Ability, Bright Nightmare!**"

"I will become… your worst nightmare!", Brontes exclaimed. All of his arms sent out a pulse of yellow energy at the incapacitated target. When it hit Nemus, he dropped to his knees, losing power rapidly. The fear around him was so palpable, he finally began reacting to it.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2900, Phantom Brontes: 1800+400+600=2800_

_Orbit Helios: 3000, Divine Nemus: 3300-400-2000=900_

Moments later, Nemus lit up a yellow coloring, dissolving into yellow light. The fear consumed his form.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2900, Phantom Brontes: 2800_

_Orbit Helios: 3000_

Sending that he was now alone, Helios glared at the enemy with even more ferocity. Helios lit up an even stronger aura, lifting off once again and flying high into the air, though his fiery coating finally flickered off. His red aura only increased in power, until it began to concentrate in spots all around his airborne form. The concentrated energy consolidated into a dozen orbs all around him.

With another roar, Helios sent the energy orbs to rain down onto both Dragonoid and Brontes at once.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2900-600=2300, Phantom Brontes: 2800-600=2200_

_Orbit Helios: 3000+600=3600_

"Hell no!", Ben retorted, using two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Blazing Twister, plus Strike Inferno!**"

Once the energy orbs neared Turbine Dragonoid, they shifted course, twisting around the Dragonoid and rising into the air, with orange fire co-joining the flames. It turned into a large tornado of energy and fire.

Then, the tornado converged in the air, going back down to Turbine Dragonoid. The Dragonoid somehow absorbed the power into his body, a red aura appearing and intensifying proportionally to the firepower he was absorbing. When Turbine Dragonoid was done, there was nothing left of the attack.

Then, the metallic coating began to heat up, and the read looking on them started expending red energy, all around the Dragonoid. Yet it only seemed to be charging up for a truly devastating attack.

The dragon opened his mouth wide, allowing orange flames to rage within his maw. Within seconds, he blasted a column of flames ahead, and his wings blasted twin bolts of red lightning. All of which was targeting Helios.

_Turbine Dragonoid: 2300+1300+500=4100_

_Orbit Helios: 3600-500=3100_

The three attacks all hit Orbit Helios, finally breaking his defenses. The targeted Bakugan shined bright red, only to dissolve into red particles.

"What a hassle", Ben sighed. "Glad that's over with, though."

"Agreed", Soon stated. The two boarded their Bakugan, who began to vacate the area.

"Congratulations, Brontes", Dragonoid said.

"I can't wait… to give Gus… a piece of my mind", Brontes said.

"Believe me… neither can I."

XXX

Jack and Robin found themselves in the bottom of a great chasm. A sizeable river raged beside them. Mystic Elico and Cosmic Ingram stood in front of them, still being countered by Gus's Elfin and Skyress drones.

"Where are we, Robin?", asked Jack.

"Hold on", Robin glanced at the rocky walls on either side. The chasm snaked onward and behind farther than he could see. He checked the computer on his Baku Pod to confirm his suspicion. "No way… I think we're at the bottom of the Grand Canyon."

Jack looked back in surprise. "Are you kidding… you're not kidding."

The Elfin growled, attracting their attention. Both humans turned to face the enemy.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, right now", Jack said. "Time to take these losers down!"

"True enough", Robin agreed. "Get ready for battle!"

Ingram and Elico got into battle ready positions, following Robin's statement, and doing their best to stare down Elfin and Skyress. Their battle had begun.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900_

_Talon Skyress: 900, Mutant Elfin: 900_

Skyress quickly ascended into the air to claim an aerial advantage over her enemies. Ingram quickly does suit, racing after the bird with all his speed. The two met midair, clashing against each other several times. But neither could claim supremacy over the other.

Elfin, meanwhile, raised up her hands, projecting blue Aquos energy into the air around her. That energy started moving around Elfin. With seemingly no prior warning, the energy flashed brighter than it was earlier. Then, the flash dissipated in an instant, being converted into a powerful twister of water. That twister quickly started pulling at Elico, destabilizing him.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900-400=500_

_Talon Skyress: 900, Mutant Elfin: 900+400=1300_

"Come and get it!", Jack taunted, using an ability of his own. "**Ability Activate! Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and nearby river only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 500+900=1400_

_Talon Skyress: 900, Mutant Elfin: 1300_

The two hurricanes clashed against each other, each collision a test of wills. After a few seconds, though, Elfin was forced out of her own twister, and sent reeling to the ground.

"Yeah! A walk in the park!", Jack cheered.

"Maybe for you", Robin countered.

The twisters did more than fight each other. They actually pulled at both Ventus Bakugan, pulling them away from each other. It was all either could do to avoid slamming into the canyon walls.

Jack winced. "Sorry."

Ingram and Skyress quickly regained their stability, adapting to Elico's hurricane once Elfin's was debased. They readied to combat each other once again.

Skyress slowly began to become encased in a green light with an energy influx. She let out a predatory shriek, the light erupting into dark green flames. Skyress ascended, burning like a phoenix, before descending at a beeline towards Ingram like a green comet.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 1400_

_Talon Skyress: 900+600=1500, Mutant Elfin: 1300_

"That shouldn't be too hard to deal with", Robin decided, readying his own ability. "**Ability Activate…. Gale Split!**"

Ingram's body erupted in a green explosion. Scores of Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared, each one producing dozens on their own. In no time, Ingram duplicates were all over the place.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 1400_

_Talon Skyress: 1500-400=1100, Mutant Elfin: 1300-400=900_

Skyress collided with a dozen Ingram duplicates, but they all dissipated into smoke. The rest all circled around Skyress, practically smothering the bird. She cawed angrily, but couldn't do anything more.

"Nice move!", Jack complimented.

"No need to beat the enemy in a straight up fight", Robin said with a smirk.

But then, Elfin made her counter. She began to raise her hands directly forward, aiming at both of the enemy Bakugan. Before they could react, her chest jewel began to glow bright blue and shoot a blast of cold wind and snow at them all.

The snow ripped the Ingram duplicates into shreds, blasting the real Ingram down to Elico's side. Ingram was covered in frost, which was thick enough to impair his movement.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300-400=900, Mystic Elico: 1400_

_Talon Skyress: 1100+400=1500, Mutant Elfin: 900+400+500=1800_

Robin moved to activate an ability, but the Baku Pod didn't respond. "That must've blocked my abilities", Robin rationalized. Realizing the blizzard was still coming, Robin realized the danger. "Jack, that ability could wipe us out! You have to nullify it!"

"Chill out, dude", Jack rebutted, forming another ability. He paused for a moment, considering the statement. " 'Chill out', haha...sorry. Bad choice of words. **Ability Activate! Torrent Shield!**"

Elico reached out with his two arms, seemingly doing nothing but trying to intercept the incoming cold front. Elico began to force moisture in the air and out of his body, condensing it into a wall of water as a shield, surrounding himself and Ingram.

The blizzard then connected with the water shield, freezing it over into ice within moments. Still, Elico was unharmed, and the frost on Ingram dissipated. Once the blizzard ceased, the frozen barrier cracked and broke down leaving a relatively clean slate.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 1400+400=1800_

_Talon Skyress: 1500-400=1100, Mutant Elfin: 1800-400-500=900_

"Thanks", Robin said.

"No problem", Jack replied.

It was then that Skyress made her next move. Her wings started shimmering a bright green color, lighting up with Ventus energy. Skyress kept her altitude in the air, glaring down Mystic Elico especially. Then, her glowing wings blasted out bursts of green energy at the ground based Bakugan.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 1800-500=1300_

_Talon Skyress: 1100+500=1600, Mutant Elfin: 900_

"Don't worry about that", Robin promised, developing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Triumph!**"

Ingram dove in front of Elico, putting himself between Skyress's attack and his ally. He flapped his six wings powerfully, sending a gust of wind at the incoming energy attacks. Neither energy burst was blown apart by the winds, but kept going.

Still, Ingram had enough time to complete his defensive move. His wings folded onto his body and covered every spot on his form in preparation for the impact, even as he charged the energy alone. Both energy bursts collided with him, but he endured the attack easily.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1300+500=1800, Mystic Elico: 1300+500=1800_

_Talon Skyress: 1600-500=1100, Mutant Elfin: 900_

"We've got them cornered!", Jack exclaimed.

"We still can't underestimate them", Robin warned. "That's a potentially _fatal_ mistake."

At that exact moment, Elfin began to glow multicolored, the glow covering her whole body. Moments later, the glow faded, showing that the navy blue parts converting to light purple, and the royal blue into dark purple. The chest jewel shifted from pink to dark blue.

"Elfin changed Attribute?", Jack queried. "Two can play that game. Elico!"

Elico, like his rival, began to shine a bright multicolored light, changing his Attribute likewise to Elfin. Moments later, his glow faded, revealing Mystic Elico in his Subterra form.

Elfin wasted no time in utilizing her Darkus powers. She clawed both of her webbed hands, pointing at Mystic Elico. The fingertips all glowed bright purple, charging up Darkus energy. Moments later, all ten fingers blasted forth small beams of purple energy at Elico.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Mystic Elico: 1800-500=1300_

_Talon Skyress: 1100, Mutant Elfin: 900+500=1400_

"Let's take Elfin out, first!", Jack said. His Baku Pod shone with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Subterra Tectonic!**"

Mystic Elico started to shine a new orange aura as his ability started. When Mystic Elico smashed his right fist into the ground, the attack truly began. The ground beneath Mutant Elfin began to rumble, and suddenly, large, jagged rocks rose up out of nowhere, heavily constricting Elfin's movements. The beams were cut off as a result.

More rocks then rose up, splintering off the ground to strike at Skyress. The bird was struck, but not immobilized.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1800, Mystic Elico: 1300+500=1800_

_Talon Skyress: 1100-500=600, Mutant Elfin: 1400-500=900_

"Nice", Robin congratulated. "It's my turn now." He loaded another ability. "**Ability Activate! Cosmic Cyclone!**"

As Robin called out his attack, Cosmic Ingram's body began to exert an insurmountable amount of green Ventus energy up into the atmosphere above.

Green winds appeared in the air, reaching from the ground to the sky, high above the field. They began to circulate around Cosmic Ingram in a ferocious twister of Ventus power, only intensifying at an increasing rate.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1800+600=2400, Mystic Elico: 1800_

_Talon Skyress: 600-600=0, Mutant Elfin: 900-600=300_

The green winds broke apart Elfin's rock restraints, only to subject her and Skyress to an even greater punishment. Still, Elfin had gained an opening.

Elfin held up her arms, seemingly in order to simply block the tornado, but her hands started to glow bright purple. That purple glow quickly spread out to merge with the Ventus tornado, only making it stronger.

But Elfin and Skyress weren't being hurt by it anymore. The twister spun even more rapidly and violently, but Ingram was taking severe damage from it.

_Cosmic Ingram: 2400-600-900=900, Mystic Elico: 1800_

_Talon Skyress: 0+600+900=1500, Mutant Elfin: 300+600+900=1800_

"They reversed my ability with an added power boost", Robin grumbled.

Once the tornado finally dissipated, Elico and Elfin ran towards each other, knocking into each other. Neither could gain the upper hand over the other.

Ingram was still reeling from his own hijacked attack, barely keeping himself from collapsing. He began to stand back up, but Skyress wasn't going to leave him alone.

Skyress cawed loudly, exclaiming her power in the shriek. She began collecting winds around her, giving herself a great boost. She then started flying throughout the canyon at a speed far greater than she had earlier displayed.

Jack looked at his Baku Pod, but saw that the power levels didn't change. "Huh. Weird."

Skyress then flew high above Elico, with Elfin retreating from the stalemate. Skyress's two tail feathers each aimed directly at Mystic Elico, crackling with electricity. Each tail feather blasted an individual, and monumentally powerful, green lightning bolt at Elico.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 1800-600(×2)=600_

_Talon Skyress: 1500+600(×2)=2700, Mutant Elfin: 1800_

"Whoa!", Jack exclaimed. "Get out of there!"

Elico jumped away from the targeted area, just in time to escape the certainly fatal lightning. The electricity made a crate where Mystic Elico previously stood.

Elico landed several steps away from where he was before. He glared at both opponents, who glared back from the ground and air.

Jack looked at the field, unconsciously noting something was missing. "Where's Ingram?"

Before Robin could even begin to respond, the shadow that Elfin cast began to swell beneath her, beyond even the longest shadow. Behind her, Ingram rose up, cleaned in a faint green aura, without any other warning. He grappled her from behind, struggling to keep his hold.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 600_

_Talon Skyress: 2700-500=2200, Mutant Elfin: 1800-500=1300_

Robin grinned. His Baku Pod was displaying the **Gale Echo** ability. "Take her up!", he called. "They can't match us!"

Ingram responded, flying high into the air while still holding onto Elfin. With her position and current Attribute, there wasn't anything she could do. So she began to glow multicolored, trying to shift Attribute again.

"Too little, too late", Robin said. "**Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly ascended even higher into the air than he was already. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane.

_Cosmic Ingram: 900+500=1400, Mystic Elico: 600_

_Talon Skyress: 2200, Mutant Elfin: 1300-500=800_

Elfin was flung away from Cosmic Ingram, her uncontrolled descent downward only accelerated by Ingram's winds. She slammed into the ground with a loud crunch. After that, she glowed blue and broke into particles.

"Yes!", Robin shouted. "Good work, Ingram!"

Ingram regarded Robin for an elongated moment. "_Thank you… Robin_", he spoke cautiously. "_They… could not match us._"

Robin's eyes widened, before he realized what was going on. "You can talk more", he realized. "Guess we're catching up to Ben."

The moment was cut short with Skyress letting out a fierce shriek. Skyress slowly began to become encased in a green light with an energy influx. She let out a predatory shriek, the light erupting into dark green flames. Skyress ascended, burning like a phoenix, before descending at a beeline towards Ingram like a green comet.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 600_

_Talon Skyress: 2200+600=2800_

Ingram was impacted by the charging Skyress, being slowly scorched as the flames spread to cover him. "I need help!", he called.

Without any command from Jack, Elico began glowing multicolored light, shifting his Attribute. Moments later, his transition completed, turning him into Darkus.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to change Attribute", Jack protested

Elico looked at Jack. "_Best… choice…_", he spoke.

Jack right about the decision, realizing the react Darkus gave him in this scenario. "Ok… nice to see you talk now. And good suggestion, Elico. Let's go!" His Baku Pod shone with another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkus Exodus!**"

Mystic Elico began to glow with a dark purple aura, his power beginning to heighten. The aura formed thick tendrils of the substance, which latched onto Talon Skyress.

The predator cawed as the tendrils pulled her away from Ingram. She blazed powerfully, but it was no use. The tendrils held her tight. That green blade abandoned Skyress, traveling through the tendrils to empower Elico. Then, the rebels retracted back into Elico's form.

_Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 600+3800=4400_

_Talon Skyress: 2800_

Elico groaned loudly, his power apparent from the substantial amount of dark energy collected around him. It was barely notable compared to Blackout Hydranoid's earlier displays, but it was more than enough to deal with Skyress.

"That amount of power seems kind of risky…", Robin warned.

"Come on. If Ben can do it, so can we!", Jack replied. "Right?"

"Right." Elico grunted assent. He charged the dazed Skyress with unmatched speed. "You… will not defeat us!"

Skyress quickly tried to ascend to the air to avoid the powered enemy, quickly reaching above Elico's head.

"We can't let Skyress attack us again", Jack said. He eyes the battlefield, realizing for the first time what the canyon walls could do. "Jump off the canyon wall! We can reach Skyress!"

Elico didn't waste time. He leapt upward, aiming for the rocky wall. Landing on it, he jumped again, using the wall as a platform. He slammed into Skyress, his momentum slamming them both into the opposite wall.

Beating the full force of the impact, Skyress let out one last, weak shriek before heading into green particles. Elico began his descent, turning back to his Aquos form midair as the brawl concluded. He landed lightly on the ground.

"That was close", Jack said. "You ok, man?"

"Yes", Elico replied. "We need… to move."

"He's right", Robin said. "We have to rendezvous with the others, then take Gus down."

Ingram and Elico knelt, reaching their hands to their respective battlers.

"Climb on", Ingram said.

Robin and Jack stepped onto the hands, allowing their Bakugan to put the humans on their shoulders. Then, they took off. Ingram ascended up the canyon, and Elico began to climb the nearest wall.

XXX

Noah and Chris reappeared side by side, a large open expanse all around them.

"Where's everyone else?", Chris asked.

"Gus's countermeasure", Noah replied, trying to process the plan. "He must've… divided us to lessen our effectiveness. It's just like how we last battled against the Brawlers."

"Seriously? He used the same trick we did? And we _fell_ for it?" Chris groaned. "That's pathetic."

"There's nothing to do about it now", Noah rationalized. "Look over there."

They looked around to see the surroundings. An Earth night sky covered their position. Few clouds covered the stars. They found themselves high on a forested mountain, enough so that there weren't many trees where they were.

Alpha Percival and Flare Wilda stood side by side, staring down the Blackout Hydranoid clone and Vulcan clone. Gus's two soldiers stared back, with no sense of intelligence in their eyes.

Chris and Noah tensed up, mentally prepped. Their battle had begun.

_Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Shadow Vulcan: 900_

Before either Spectre could begin their attack, Vulcan crossed his bulked arms across his chest. His metal armor began to shimmer bright orange with energy, covering his whole form. He uncrossed the arms, taunting both opponents at once. He stood still, preparing for attack.

_Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Shadow Vulcan: 900+500=1400_

"I'm betting that isn't just some fancy shine", Chris remarked on Vulcan's ability. She readied an ability of her own. "**Ability Activate! Alpha Blade!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards. He swung the two swords experimentally, finding the right balance. Once he was fully prepared, he began his charge at the other two enemies.

_Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400, Shadow Vulcan: 1400_

Percival reached Vulcan first, and as such began slashing with both swords. Neither blade could make a mark, despite striking Vulcan several times.

"It's withstanding our attack", Chris realized. "Percival, switch to Hydranoid!"

Percival complied, moving away from Vulcan to attack Hydranoid. This time, Hydranoid pulled back to avoid the worst of the blades' damage.

Noah, on the other hand, began to target Vulcan with his own ability. "**Ability Activate! Steel Trap!**"

Wilda raised one heavily bulked leg, then forcing the leg back down with a heavy impact on the ground. The blow shook the floor beneath the combatants.

Beneath Vulcan's feet, metal began to appear, spreading up Vulcan's legs. However, the orange glow pulsed once, melting away all the metal.

"Guess that's not going to work", Noah said.

With Vulcan secure, the Hydranoid drone made his move. Hydranoid became coated in a thick aura of dark energy, which hid his form from view and increased his power tremendously. Only ten purple dots could be made out: Hydranoid's ten eyes, glowing with the power increase. Hydranoid roared in challenge to the enemies.

_Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+500+500=1400, Shadow Vulcan: 1400_

Percival stepped back to avoid Hydranoid's counterattack, brandishing his swords and awaiting Chris's move.

Chris quickly caught on, readying her next ability in accordance. "Got it! **Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival readied himself for his counter, keeping his grip on his swords. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

_Alpha Percival: 900+600=1500, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Shadow Vulcan: 1400_

Alpha Percival slashed Hydranoid several more times, not letting up in the least. When one blade was pulled away, the other began its attack. Slowly, the blades slashed away Hydranoid's dark aura.

Then, however, Vulcan initiated his attack. He raised both hands and outstretched them; one aimed at each opponent. He closed his fists and siphoned his orange energy into the armored gauntlets.

Then, the energy went off the gauntlets, forming completely identical orange energy constructs of the gauntlets. Moments later, the energy constructs rocketed ahead, each one targeting their own enemy.

_Alpha Percival: 1500-400=1100, Flare Wilda: 900-400=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Shadow Vulcan: 1400+400=1800_

"Yeah… not yet!", Noah countered with his own ability. "**Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

_Alpha Percival: 1100+400=1500, Flare Wilda: 500+400+400=1300_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Shadow Vulcan: 1800-400=1400_

The construct heading his way slammed into the obsidian wall, with the force powerful enough to cause small splinters to break off. Percival, on the other hand, pulled away from the construct heading his way, subconsciously recognizing the danger.

Wilda pushed against the obsidian, to ensure maximum chances of withstanding the attack. Eventually, the construct broke apart.

After that, Percival turned around and slashed with his double blade, bisecting the construct and defusing the danger. He once again charged at Hydranoid, intent on resuming his attack.

"We'll keep Vulcan off your back", Noah purposed, utilizing one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Gaian Hammer!**"

started to pour out of Wilda's body, hiding him in a smokescreen from behind the wall. Wilda readied himself to move. Then, Wilda began to lift himself out of the steam, his feet producing steam to somehow grant him aerodynamics. He flew high in the air, descending towards Vulcan while gaining momentum behind his fist.

_Alpha Percival: 1500, Flare Wilda: 1300+300=1600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Shadow Vulcan: 1400_

Wilda landed right in front of Vulcan, slamming his fist into the enemy with incredible speed and power. But Vulcan wasn't fazed. His body's orange outline returned, allowing him to repel the force behind Wilda's attack.

Noah checked the power levels. "That's… that should've dropped Vulcan down! He's still immune to our ability effects!"

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, condensing them into bright purple orbs within each set of jaws. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at the opposing side, with two heads aiming at Alpha Percival, and three at Wilda.

Then, he fired all five energy orbs in quick succession. The energy orbs sailed through the air, flying at the speed of sound on its way toward the enemy. They impacted their targets, making two explosions and smoke clouds.

Vulcan, meanwhile, lifted a single leg above the ground, paying no mind to Wilda hammering on him. He brought it back down with all the force he could muster. The impact shook the ground.

The ground's shaking didn't seem to lessen, though. In fact, it only began to intensify. The mountain started destabilizing, with trees downhill getting uprooted. The Hydranoid drone lifted off the ground, leaving his and Vulcan's enemies out to dry.

_Alpha Percival: 1500-500-500=500, Flare Wilda: 1600-500-500=600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Shadow Vulcan: 1400+500=1900_

Wilda stumbled away from Vulcan, pulling back to Percival. They tried withstanding the groundquake, but it was only getting increasingly worse. Their endurance was fading.

Chris and Noah were also affected by the earthquake. The two humans crouched low, but they were still being jostled around. A rock detached from the mountain and rolled down to their position.

"Watch out!", Noah called, tackling Chris and pushing them both out of the way. The rock rolled away harmlessly.

"Thanks", Chris said. She and Noah slowly got up, realizing the shaking was worse than ever. "If this keeps up, we'll be knocked off the mountain!"

"Don't worry. I've got an idea!", Noah said. His Baku Pod formed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Terran Flare!**"

Wilda reached his arms back, turning his body to face Vulcan and Hydranoid. His glowing red chest began to intensify its glow immensely, with Flare Wilda readying his power for another attack.

The red glow then shone on both enemies, making them scream in pain as they were slowly fried from the outside in. The mountain's shaking immediately ceased, Wilda and Percival rose up with renewed strength, and the orange glow within Vulcan's armor burned away.

_Alpha Percival: 500+500+500=1500, Flare Wilda: 600+500+500=1600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Shadow Vulcan: 1900-500-500=900_

"You even nullified that invulnerability ability. Great idea", Chris congratulated her partner. She looked and saw she was gripping Noah's hand from the earthquake. She let go quickly, brandishing her next ability. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Oblivion!**"

Alpha Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions. With an enraged roar, Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, right into Hydranoid. Upon impact, the lightning bolt sent Hydranoid far away in the air.

Then, Percival fired another bolt at Vulcan. Without his enhanced armor to defend him, he was struck and legitimately damaged by the lightning and the resulting explosion.

_Alpha Percival: 1500+500=2000, Flare Wilda: 1600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-500=900, Shadow Vulcan: 900-500=400_

Upon being struck, Vulcan actually fell to the ground, losing his strength. But he slowly started to rise, regardless.

Hydranoid also seemed weaker, but he landed back on the ground with his stability intact. His body began to exhume a thick aura of his remaining power. It filled the air surrounding Hydranoid, quickly transforming into a gravitational entity.

The auras of power engulfing Percival and Wilda drained from them, drawn into Hydranoid's gravitational force. As the energy entered his void, he lit up with a harsh dark aura.

_Alpha Percival: 2000-1100=900, Flare Wilda: 1600-700=900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+1800=2700, Shadow Vulcan: 400_

Vulcan, following Hydranoid's example, stood back up. His body started to shimmer, then glow a bright orange color as his power rose drastically. Every inch of his armor glowed with the pressurized energy, surpassing his earlier displays of power.

_Alpha Percival: 900, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2700, Shadow Vulcan: 400+1500+400=2300_

"It's not going to be that easy, buster", Chris said with a smirk, having the exact right ability for the occasion. "**Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him from outside view, even as his opponents' power auras tried to clear the fog.

As the dark fog continued to spread, however, it began to break apart Hydranoid and Vulcan's auras, depleting them down to nothing. The fog engulfed the entire mountaintop.

_Alpha Percival: 900+400=1300, Flare Wilda: 900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2700-1800=900, Shadow Vulcan: 2300-1400=900_

"This Hydranoid is a lot more predictable than the last one", Chris remarked. "Guess it's because this one doesn't have a battling genius like Alice to guide him."

"That's a good thing", Noah said. "It means that we've got a shot to take this Blackout Hydranoid down."

"Yeah", Chris agreed reluctantly. "I guess I can get a rematch with the _real_ one after this is over." She loaded another ability. "First things first, though. **Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw, though he couldn't be seen in the thick fog. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth. The bright glow of the amassed energy shined through the haze and reached Hydranoid's eyes.

Hydranoid, in response, locked into Alpha Percival with his next move. Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope-like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, gathering strength for an attack. Within moments, the mini heads fired the purple energy in short bursts at Percival.

With a loud roar, Alpha Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at Hydranoid and his energy bursts. The two attacks clashed in between the two Darkus Bakugan, the collision blowing away the fog.

_Alpha Percival: 1300+400-300=1400, Flare Wilda: 900-300=600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400-400=900, Shadow Vulcan: 900-400=500_

Percival's beam ripped past Hydranoid's attacks, striking the hydra dead on. The intensity of the blast made Hydranoid fade away into purple particles.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!", Chris cheered. "Great job, Percival!"

"…_thank you, Mistress…_", Percival murmured.

Chris showed some surprise, but quickly covered it with a smile. "It's good to meet you, Alpha Percival."

"_Likewise…_", Percival replied.

"Your Bakugan's talking", Noah said. "I'm glad for you. Let's finish this, here and now!"

A brutal grunt drew their attention back to the remaining enemy, Shadow Vulcan. He stood ready to keep up the fight.

Noah quickly launched his next ability card. "**Ability Activate! Cannon Lock!**"

Flare Wilda turned himself to face Shadow Vulcan and spread out his palms. The cavities on his hands began to glow a harsh orange color as Wilda began to power up his attack.

The air was cold and unmoving around Wilda for several moments before Wilda shot out a pair of large energy orbs, straight at Vulcan. The two orbs were then sent through the air, moving as fast as a modern cannon's projectile on a straight path towards Vulcan.

_Alpha Percival: 1400, Flare Wilda: 600+500=1100_

_Shadow Vulcan: 500_

Vulcan's body started to shimmer, then glow a bright orange color as his power rose drastically. Every inch of his armor glowed with the pressurized energy, further surpassing his earlier displays of power. His glow easily overpowered Wilda's energy orbs, leaving Vulcan unscathed.

_Alpha Percival: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1100_

_Shadow Vulcan: 500+1800+400=2700_

The harsh glow pulsated, sending a wave of orange energy that knocked over both enemies.

"Come on, Wilda! Stand up!", Noah called out. "We can beat them!"

Wilda sat up, getting up on one foot, then the other. He rose up, glaring down the rival Subterra. "_Do… it… NOW!_"

Noah was startled, both by Wilda's speech, and it's intensity. He complied, however, brandishing his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Quake Barrier!**"

Flare Wilda began to glow a bright orange, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him. Then, Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in a shockwave. When it reached Vulcan, it covered his body and forced him down to the ground.

As the energy waves washed over Vulcan, it stripped away all of his power, leaving him back to base.

_Alpha Percival: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1100+400=1500_

_Shadow Vulcan: 2700-1800=900_

The shockwave kept going, forcing Vulcan to glow orange. The glowing form broke apart into fading particles. The fight was over.

"It's over", Noah said, sighing with relief. "Thank you, Wilda."

"Thank you… Noah", Wilda replied.

Percival looked down on Chris. "Climb on, Mistress… we must find Gus."

"Yeah", Chris remarked. As she and Noah were put on the shoulders of their Bakugan, she utilized her Baku Pod to access a map. "Huh. We're in the Appalachian mountains. Guess that explains the geography."

"Then let's get back to Gus's base", Noah said.

Percival and Wilda took off, heading back to Gus's bunker. Percival was able to simply fly, but Wilda jumped with his rocketing feet to propel him. As they moved, the four others were also on their way to rendezvous at Gus's compound.

XXX

"**NO!**", came Gus's bloodthirsty cry. He glared at his monitor, which was reporting that all six of his Bakugan had been soundly defeated. "How did they defeat my soldiers so easily? It's impossible!"

"_They were only successful because of the strength you gave them_", a dark voice echoed through his head, like his own, but with a more sinister edge. "_They would be nothing without you, and _are _nothing _compared _to you._"

Gus took a deep breath. "Yes. They are nothing", he decided. "They will challenge me again. This time, I won't let them retreat so easily. I will destroy them." He pulled up another tab, one that displayed the war on Neathia. "And there's nothing the Brawlers can do to stop me. There's nothing that _anyone _can do to stop me!"

XXX

The Neathian battleground was more chaotic than it had ever been. Gus's forces were as focused on destroying Neathia's forests and landscape as the actual city. The defenders were trying to hold them back, but all but a few were beaten by the sheer power.

Among those few, Typhoon Ingram, Dharak and the original Blackout Hydranoid stood together, battling the enemy with moderate progress. Their battlers stood side by side.

"I thought you wanted to protect yourself from this fighting", Shun said. Typhoon Ingram was battering a Shadow Vulcan with his Typhoon Hyper Impact. It wasn't until Dharak intervened with Evil Blast that the Subterra Bakugan was beaten.

"Dharak gave me a wake up call", Alice replied, observing Hydranoid assault the enemy with Gazer Barrage. "I realized that I was giving up who I was to protect… nothing. I was wrong, and that cost you so much. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're here now", Shun said. "But what happened? What about the Spectres?"

"They've already made great progress", Alice answered. "But Gus found us out and attacked. They got away, and I held him off for as long as I could. They'll have to figure out the rest on their own."

"They'll do it", Shun said confidently. "They're young, but they're smart and talented. They'll beat him."

_Good luck_, Alice thought, thinking of her brief time training with the new team. _Stay on the same course. Don't get pulled away, like I did. All of our hopes are with you._

Then, the two Brawlers returned their full attention to combating the chaos.

XXX

**And that is it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: your extremely small scale suggestion has been noted and overruled. I really won't remember adding that miniscule detail. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters **

XXX

Chapter 19: Powered Down

Gus Grav was up from his bed, moving slowly to avoid aggravating his wounds. Recognizing his former champions, the Spectres, were heading his way, he knew he couldn't act weak. He _wasn't_ weak.

He found a small container, which contained several pain relief pills that worked with Vestal biology. He took a pair of them, managing to suppress a sigh of relief as the pain he felt evaporated.

He knew it wouldn't last. The pain would come back in around twelve hours, in an even worse degree. By then, though, it wouldn't matter. The Spectres wouldn't be around to take advantage of it.

As he stood up once more, enjoying the lack of pain, he glanced at Infinity Helios. His ball form was connected to a device that was subtly altering his form. The device was connected to a computer that read, "_Upload Compete_", in bold red letters.

Gus eagerly seized his Bakugan, enjoying the fact that Infinity Helios had just become a substantially more powerful weapon. He took in a deep breath, heading out of his bedroom to head to the largest chamber of his compound. The time to battle had come again.

"When I'm done with you, all I'll have to do is sit back and enjoy the carnage", he said. "So come, Spectres. Come to me, and meet your ultimate demise."

XXX

Two Bakugan were traveling across a forested landscape, passing trees, rivers and lakes with great speed. One of the Bakugan was the bulked Flare Wilda, propelling himself into the air with his steam powered jumps, before landing on the ground and jumping again. The other was Alpha Percival, who was simply flying through the air, pulling ahead of the ground restricted Wilda.

"Come on, Noah!", Chris yelled behind her. "Can't Wilda go any faster? We've got a long way to go before we reach Gus's compound!"

"Not every Bakugan can fly, Chris!", Noah protested. He noticed how hard Wilda was breathing when he next landed. "And this is taking a lot out of Wilda. Wouldn't it be simpler if I got on Percival with you?"

Chris sighed. "Ok. Percival?"

"Yes, Mistress", Percival agreed, slowing his pace to show Wilda to catch up.

As they both ground to a halt, Wilda gently took Noah, put him on Percival's shoulder, then collapsed. He glowed and shrunk down to ball form, leaping to Noah's hand.

"Sorry to put you through that, big guy", Noah apologized. "I didn't realize it would take that much out of you."

"I understand", Wilda replied. "Time is of the essence."

"Percival, let's go", Chris said.

"Gladly, my lady", Percival said. Then, Percival readily took off again, flying at a much quicker speed than what he could before, now that he didn't have to keep pace with Wilda.

Noah and Chris crouched on Percival's right shoulder, gazing at the passing landscape. Percival was careful enough to ensure neither human was in danger of flying off, but the wind was still sharp enough to notably affect them. Their hair whipped backward.

"Hey, Percival?", Chris called out to her Bakugan. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Mistress' or 'lady'. It's just Chris."

"If you say so… Chris", Percival replied.

"That's it", Chris remarked, before looking at the Subterra battler at her side. Noah didn't seem to even register the latest conversation. He was just looking out at the rolling landscape.

A week ago, Chris may have reacted with an angered response. Now, she had a concerned look on her face. "Are you Ok, Noah?"

Noah still didn't respond. He seemed lost in space.

"Hey, Noah! Earth to Noah!"

This time, Chris managed to get a response. Noah flinched, actually surprised. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I was planning to ask _you_ that", Chris said. "You seem a bit out of it. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing", Noah claimed, but Chris gave him a deadpanned look. Noah blushed with embarrassment before continuing. "Ok, it's _not_ nothing. I was just thinking… here we are. Back on Earth. I'm just worried about how my parents are faring with all this."

"You didn't part on good terms?", Chris guessed, largely from her own experience, as well as what she knew from Soon's background.

To her slight surprise, Noah shook his head with shock. "No, not at all!", he said. "We were on great terms. But… the last time I saw them was the night before we last battled the Brawlers."

"What happened?", Chris said.

"I was worried that if I told them everything, they'd keep me away from the fight. I was worried they'd think 'Phantom' was a bad influence", Noah said. He winced. "That part was probably my own subconscious. But that worry was strong. I… I left without saying a word. I just _left a note_. It didn't even explain anything" He hung his head in shame. "Who does that? What was I _thinking_?"

"You couldn't have known", Chris said. "Who would suspect Gus was _that_ crazy?"

"_I_ did", Noah replied. "I _knew_ Gus was bad news. I didn't know the scale, but I jumped down the rabbit hole anyway. What would my parents think of me now?"

"They'd think of you as a good person", Chris replied. "Did you make a mistake? Maybe. Did you try to make the best decision with what you knew, each and every time? I'd say so." She rested a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Noah, we were _all_ taken in by Gus's charisma. _You_ were the only one to suspect who Gus really was. _You_ were the only one of us to actually _try_ to find the truth. And you _did_ it. You found his true colors when none of the rest of us even looked. If it weren't for you, we may not have escaped him in one piece. "

Noah locked eyes with Chris. "And here we are, heading back to face him again."

"We'll beat him", Chris said. "We're stronger now. He won't know what hit him."

Noah exhaled loudly, looking more composed afterward. "Thanks, Chris. I needed that."

Chris gave a small and sincere smile to Noah, who responded in kind. They stayed like that for a brief moment, before their Baku Pods began to ring.

Noah and Chris looked away, hiding a small blush before Noah pressed a button on his Baku Pod.

The device projected a four way split holographic screen. Each section held a member of the remaining Spectres.

"Noah! Chris! You there?", Ben called.

"Yes, we're here", Noah replied.

"Good, you're finally in range", Soon sighed in relief. "For a bit, I almost feared you had fallen victim to Gus's trap after all."

"Really? What do you take us for?", Chris smirked at her friend. "We were fighting in the Appalachian mountains."

"That explains it", Soon said. "The range of this communication is rather limited. You must be relatively close."

Robin cleared his throat. "So, we're all going to meet up at Gus's compound, right?"

"Naturally", Jack sniped.

Robin nodded. He straightened up to look authoritative. "Good. Remember, no one goes in unless and until we all arrive. Taking him down will take all of us."

"You got it", Ben said. "Also, who made you the leader?"

"I was just making sure that our resident hotheads didn't get delusions of grandeur and get obliterated by playing hero", Robin said neutrally.

Ben growled through the communication. "Are you calling me a hothead?"

"Yes", Robin replied.

"He may be right", Turbine Dragonoid's voice rang through the communication.

"Yeah… whatever", Ben grumbled.

"There's one more thing we need to consider", Soon said. "There's no way to ensure that beating Gus in a Bakugan battle will actually stop his ambitions. Once Gus is down, it'll be up to us to figure out how to make his army stand down."

"That's… a good point", Ben said. "Gus won't admit defeat. If Infinity Helios fails against us, he might just try to bombard and overwhelm us with his army until we fall."

"They're probably not just conditioned to obey his commands", Robin theorized. "He tried that with _our_ Bakugan, and it got away from him in a big way. He'll most likely be using a more complicated control method."

"Maybe they only respond to some kind of ultrasonic signal", Noah thought up. "In that case, we'll need to cut into Gus's frequency. Or it might just be a case of smashing the machinery that produces the signal."

"It may not be that simple", Chris warned. "There's no way to know what kind of control method Gus made. But we're going to shut it down."

"Ain't that the truth", Jack said. "Jack out." His screen fizzled out, undoubtedly shut off on his end.

Soon sighed. "He certainly has a flair for the dramatic", she said. "Anything else to add?" No one spoke. "Alright. I'm shutting down the communication. See you at the rendezvous point." The holographic screen shut off, no longer receiving Soon's signal.

Noah and Chris paused for a moment, collecting their thoughts. "Well, this is it", Chris said.

Noah nodded. "All or nothing. We'll have to go all the way to take him. And we'll win."

"That's the spirit", Chris said. After that, they rested on Percival's shoulder, having nothing to do but await the coming battle.

XXX

An hour later, the six Spectres finally reconvened at a familiar cliffside, the hidden doorway to Gus's compound.

Chris and Noah were the last ones to arrive, having the farthest distance to travel. When Percival, who was still carrying them both, landed on the ground, he placed the two humans on the ground. Then, he went to ball form, traveling to Chris.

Chris and Noah jogged up to their teammates, who had nothing but grim faces.

"So", Chris said. "This is it." They all looked at the familiar cliffside, easily recognizing the artificial doorway hidden within.

"Once we enter, there's no turning back", Soon warned. "And running away won't serve this time. Is everyone ready?"

"We're not backing out now", Jack said. "It wouldn't help us."

"He's right", Noah said. "It's time to make our stand!"

Ben took a step forward, approaching the door. "Are you going to open up, or are we going to blast your door down?", he challenged aggressively, knowing that Gus was listening.

"No need for that, Ben", Gus's voice rang throughout the forest. "Come on in. Face the incarnation of ultimate power once again. If you dare, that is." The cliff began to rumble, and a slab of stone within it sank into the ground, opening the path into the underground compound.

Ben stalled for a moment, but Noah walked forward unrelentingly. When he took five steps forward, he turned back to see no one moving. "Let's go. We can take him."

Chris and Robin then moved, as well, followed by the rest. As they entered the bunker, they started to pick up their pace. They didn't even look back as the stone slab rose up into place, cutting off their only method of escape. There was officially no turning back from that point on.

Ben glanced at his Bakugan, Turbine Dragonoid. "So, how are you doing? Ready to fight?"

"Believe me, I am", Dragonoid replied. "I'll fight to the end. I promise you that."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it", Ben said. "But good to hear."

Robin was the next to speak to his Bakugan. "What about you, Ingram?", he asked.

"You don't have to worry about me", Ingram responded. Robin nodded, assured.

Chris held up her partner. "You good with this, Percival?"

"I'd battle anyone for you, Chris", Percival said. He used Chris's name, but his tone was still formal and firm. "Even Gus."

Soon glanced at Brontes. "What of you, my friend?"

"Ready and willing", Brontes grunted. "Let's crash Gus's party!"

"What's your two cents, huh?", Jack asked Elico.

"I'm ready", Elico said simply. "Through thick and thin. We'll take him down."

Noah was the last, regarding his own Bakugan. "Are you up to this?"

"Are you kidding?", Wilda grunted. "Yeah. I'm up to it."

"Good", Noah said.

As the group traveled through the corridor, heading to the main chamber, nothing more was said. They all felt the tension rise as they approached their endgame. It was almost like a foul odor in the air, but it couldn't be described that simply.

All twelve beings felt their reservations rise extensively. To them, the corridor began to look less like a rock tunnel and more like the throat of a monster large enough to make even a Bakugan look like a gnat in comparison. But still, no protest was uttered by any of them.

Eventually, the corridor widened up, leading the Spectres to the main chamber of the compound. It looked just like it had when they first arrived, but none of them concerned themselves with the aesthetics of the chamber.

Gus stood at attention at the opposite side of the large room. The eyes of the mask laser focused onto the Spectres, like a hawk focused on its prey. He held an extremely confident, if not arrogant, smirk. "Welcome back", he called out.

The Spectres slowed their advance as they entered the chamber, with no real reason to move quickly. Behind them, a large metal blast door slid from each side with relative silence, slamming shut and further cutting off the Spectres from reaching outside.

"Here we are", Gus said. "Do you remember the last time we all saw each other, face to face? I do." He paused, letting the Spectres recollect how heavily outmatched they were. Their faces remained serious and undeterred. "Yet you've seemed to have forgotten. So let me remind you: you ran away. You realized you could not beat me. You _cannot_ beat me. So why have you come to die?"

"We haven't", Robin replied. "We've come to take you down for good."

Gus chuckled, amused by the bravado. "I suspect the Brawlers have put you up to this", Gus theorized. "They've put you on a fool's errand, my friends. They've sent you here to die."

"We're not here because they said so", Noah said. "We're here because it's the right thing to do. Because you've left us no other choice."

"Now are you going to keep grandstanding, or are you going to actually try to take us down?", Ben challenged.

Gus balled his fist. " '_Grandstanding_'?", he repeated. "No. Even after all this time, you still don't understand. I'm not _grandstanding_. I'm not _boasting_. I'm _making a declaration_."

"By destroying everything?", Jack said. "That's twisted!"

"It's the ultimate expression of ultimate power", Gus countered. "Only the strongest should thrive. All others are simply trash to obliterate. _Survival of the fittest_. 'Social Darwinism', I believe you humans call it."

"Humanity _reformed_ Social Darwinism to ensure the strongest would _support_ society", Soon said. "Not tear it all down!"

"Then humanity lacked the purity of will to follow through with their greatest ideology, even in theory", Gus said. "I do not, however. The universe will burn to oblivion, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What makes you say that?", Chris demanded.

"You will not be around to experience it!", Gus roared. "Now, _come_! You've made your choice. Now experience my boundless might for the _final_ time!"

The seven battlers all pressed a single button on their Baku Pods, raising them to eye level. Each screen flashed the colors of their battlers' Attributes, then sent out a multicolored shockwave. The battlefield was primed.

Gus drew a Gate Card, but was preempted by Robin throwing his before Gus had a chance. As the Gate Card expanded, Gus pulled back his own. "Fair enough."

"Bakugan, brawl!", the six Spectres called out, launching their Bakugan onto the ground. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Into the light, Phantom Brontes!", Soon heralded her Bakugan's arrival. The eight armed Bakugan rose into view, his smile looking especially plastered.

"Rise to the air, Cosmic Ingram!", Robin called out. Ingram rose into the area, flying as high into the air as possible.

"Take the elements, Mystic Elico!", Jack shouted. As soon as Elico appeared, he took a fighting stance.

"Out of the shadows, Alpha Percival!", Chris announced. Percival stood up straight, surrounded by a light fog of darkness.

"Unleash your might, Turbine Dragonoid!", Ben projected. Turbine Dragonoid rose into the field, flexing his wings mightily.

"Stand your ground, Flare Wilda!", Noah called. Wilda rose into view, flexing his massive bulk in preparation for the fight.

Gus hesitated for a brief moment before throwing his Bakugan in, studying the six opponents. They seemed… different than before. More potent, but in a way he couldn't figure out. And he decided that whatever was different, he didn't like.

"Bakugan, brawl!", he roared, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Infinity Helios!"

As the ball hit the ground, a surge of black energy shot up in a pillar shape. As it died down, Infinity Helios appeared. A lifeless expression was on his face as he glared down his six opponents.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

As Infinity Helios finished his entrance, the seven combatants began a tense filled standoff. Second after second passed, and no Bakugan initiated an attack. Each of the Spectres' Bakugan seemingly studied Infinity Helios, while remembering their previous experience against him. The cyborg, meanwhile, stood still and waited for an input to react to.

Then, after a full minute had passed, Turbine Dragonoid's eyes widened. "Now!", he roared. He and his allies began their attack; the battle had begun.

"They can _talk_ now?", Gus demanded. The brief moment of surprise was all his enemies needed to begin their initial attack.

Dragonoid and Percival flew to either side of Helios, each one restraining an arm. Ingram quickly appeared behind the cyborg, reaching from behind and bending the back weapon. Once that was done, Elico faced up in front of their single opponent, and began to land hit after hit with his fists. Brontes and Wilda slowly approached to act as support for the others.

"They're attacking without using any abilities", Gus said. "You won't undermine me so easily! **Double Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar, plus Deep Fire - Block A!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him.

With a mighty, dragonic roar, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames directly ahead of him. Elico was forced to back off from his assault to avoid being scorched.

As soon as Elico retreated, the second ability began to go into effect. The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air.

Then, the lasers began to target all _six_ enemies at once. Dragonoid, Ingram and Percival all flew away to buy themselves time, but the lasers closed in fast.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900-600=300, Cosmic Ingram: 900-600=300, Mystic Elico: 900-600=300, Alpha Percival: 900-600=300, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-600=300, Flare Wilda: 900-600=300)=1800_

_Infinity Helios: 1200+800=2000_

"Let's see how you beat _that_ display of-", Gus began, but a voice cut him off.

"**Ability Activate!**", Soon said. "**Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, readying the chosen counter to the incoming barrage. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent an energy shockwave outwards, which began rolling over the field.

Wherever the energy collected with either of Helios's attacks, be it the fire column or one of the dozens of the laser missiles, the Pyrus attack was discontinued and destroyed. When it touched the Spectres' Bakugan, they began glowing their own Attributed color, their powers increasing steadily.

"Thank you, Brontes", Elico regarded.

"My pleasure", Brontes said in reply.

_(Phantom Brontes: 300+600+400=1300, Cosmic Ingram: 300+600+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 300+600+400=1300, Alpha Percival: 300+600+400=1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 300+600+400=1300, Flare Wilda: 300+600+400=1300)=7800_

_Infinity Helios: 2000-800=1200_

"Have you learned nothing from our previous encounter?", Gus ridiculed with his next ability. "Your power only fuels Infinity Helios! **Ability Activate! Gravity Demon!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes glared at the opposition's respective auras of Attributed power, flaring up against their common and powerful enemy. Ther cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide.

Then, the Attributed auras began to seep from their origin Bakugan and on a course towards Infinity Helios. Six streams of energy went through the air and went into Helios's maw. A black aura began to flare up and intensify.

"We've learned not to let you do that", Noah countered with his own ability. "**Ability Activate! Terran Flare!**"

Wilda reached his arms back, turning his body to face Infinity Helios. His glowing red chest began to intensify its glow immensely, with Flare Wilda readying his power for another attack.

The red glow then shone on the enemy, making him grunt in pain as his armor was superheated and he was slowly fried from the outside in. The black aura was immediately burned away, with the power transferring back to the sources.

"He nullified my ability. Not even FARBAS Infinity could get that power back now", Gus muttered. "When did they think of that?" He let out a small snarl as he readied his next attack. "It doesn't matter. **Double Ability Activate! Cyclone Havoc, plus Quake Impulse!**"

Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the sky consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

Inside the cyclone, Infinity Helios's form began to glow in yet another aura, this one having the orange coloring of Subterra. He roared for the umpteenth time that battle as the aura spread out in a 360 degree shockwave. Then, the ground began to shake. The whole chamber began to vibrate at an increasingly intense pace, all while the tornado kept raging.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1300-400=900, Cosmic Ingram: 1300-400=900, Mystic Elico: 1300-400=900, Alpha Percival: 1300-400=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300-600-400=300, Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900)=4800_

_Infinity Helios: 1200+600+400=2200_

Air and earth became the enemy of the Spectres, pushing them and their Bakugan away. None of them could even get close. As the seconds passed, the chamber's walls and ceiling began to freak, with large chunks of rock breaking off and falling to the floor.

Ben had to dodge one rock fragment, with the whole team looking increasingly alarmed. "If we don't stop his attack now, this whole chamber could come down on our heads!"

"I've got just the thing", Robin promised. He reached out with his right hand. "**Gate Card Open! Freeze Enemy!**"

The Gate Card that Robin had set glowed bright white, even as it shook with the rest of the chamber. As the white glow started to concentrate around the eye of the green twister. Almost immediately, the winds and shaking died down. Helios was revealed, with white energy clinging to his form. Any attempt to move was counteracted by stiff resistance.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 300, Flare Wilda: 900)=4800_

_Infinity Helios: 2200-200=2000_

Gus sighed. He knew as well as they did that FARBAS Infinity would counter the Gate Card's effects. "How tedious", he complained, readying the only ability he still could.

"Ok, go!", Robin called, as he, Ben, Jack and Chris prepared one ability each.

"**Ability Activate!**", four voices rang out.

"**Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly ascended even higher into the air than he was already. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them.

And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane.

"**Exodus Dragon!**"

Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Seemingly all at once, the Bakugan tightened up his body and unleashed the attack, blasting a full inferno of orange flames straight ahead, heading straight for Infinity Helios with a vengeance.

"**Aquos Maelstrom!**"

Mystic Elico's eyes flashed blue for a single moment, the light facing as energy began to collect all around his body. Moisture collected from the air, or was drawn out of the Aquos Bakugan, beginning to swirl around the Bakugan.

Clouds began to appear overhead, showering rain on the battlefield. The rainwater and nearby river only joined Mystic Elico's water swirl, converting it into a full fledged hurricane, and even greater. Lightning crackled overhead, from the storm clouds. The hurricane kept raging, only growing in intensity as the seconds passed.

"**Alpha Blade!**"

Alpha Percival began to glow a bright purple light, his power being intensified. The glow began to consolidate into his hands, being expensed outwards. The energy consolidated into two blades, one for each hand. The swords were solid, with purple metal blades, shaped like two scabbards. He swung the two swords experimentally, finding the right balance. Once he was fully prepared, he began his charge at the enemy.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900+500=1400, Mystic Elico: 900+900=1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 300+600=900, Flare Wilda: 900)=6800_

_Infinity Helios: 2000-500-500=1000_

Aquos and Ventus storm winds barraged Infinity Helios, pulling him into an approach into the other attacks. With the Gate Card incapacitating him, he was unable to mount any kind of defense as Dragonoid's fire struck him, superheating the metal armor.

With the fire obscuring his senses, Infinity Helios didn't detect Alpha Percival heading towards his position, holding his two scabbards parallel to each other. "Take… _this_!", he snarled, slashing through his ally's for with both blades at once, beelining for the cyborg. The blades closed in on Infinity Helios's neck…

With a loud clanging sound, the blades flagged with a metal obstacle. Infinity Helios's arm had _moved_ to block the blades. His glare fixed onto Alpha Percival.

"What?", Percival grunted.

Chris gasped. "But the Gate Card-!"

As she spoke, Infinity Helios's eyes glowed a deep black color. "_Freeze Enemy identified. Normal battling functions restored. Total damage received: 65%. Repairing…_"

Any scorch mark or dent in Helios's armor filled with black energy, which faded away to reveal the battle marks completely restored to its original setting. Helios began to glow a faint black aura, with his power rising steadily.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=6800_

_Infinity Helios: 1000+1200=2200_

Gus snarled at the Spectres, his Baku Pod displaying two abilities, the first evidently having gone into effect. "Don't make me laugh. **Double Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity…**"

"Here we go", Noah muttered. The _real_ battle had just begun.

"**...plus Plasmatic Surge!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes looked at both of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds. That energy slowly converted to feed the black aura, severely harshening its intensity.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=6800_

_Infinity Helios: 2200+300(×7)=4300_

Percival backpedaled to avoid being overwhelmed by Helios's surging power. He rejoined the others as Helios finished processing the energy influx.

"You're running out of time", Gus taunted. "And it's merely a matter of time until I overcome all of you. You cannot resist me!"

"We know what we have to do", Robin said.

"Keep hammering at him quicker and harder than his recovery can keep up", Ben said. "_Way_ easier said than done."

"Then let's get started!", Soon said, her Baku Pod brandishing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all four of them, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of. Phantom Brontes wielded all eight of the energy rings, swinging them all without having any of them connect. Then, he charged for the cyborg unrelentingly.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900+500=1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=7300_

_Infinity Helios: 4300_

Brontes reached Infinity Helios's position and started slashing with all eight of his rings. Each slash stripped away a part of the cyborg's black aura, but it was almost as quickly replenished. Almost, but the black aura was slowly being worn down by Brontes's efforts.

"You are not…", Brontes grunted as he kept slashing, "... going to defeat us!" The next slash sliced clean through the aura and scored a hit on Infinity Helios's chest armor.

The slash was quickly repaired, but Helios's armor was now being assaulted by the halos. "_Warning! Rate of damage surpassing repair rate. Total system damage: 7%... 11%... 13%... 16%..._"

Gus's eyes widened as he recognized the danger. "Get away! Now! **Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!**"

"Brontes, pull back!", Soon immediately ordered, as soon as Gus finished naming his ability.

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him, which assimilated into the black aura. With a mighty roar of strength, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames at Brontesin point blank range.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=7300_

_Infinity Helios: 4300+800=5100_

But Brontes was running backwards almost as quickly as he had approached Infinity Helios. He slashed apart any flames that came close to threatening him.

Helios kept on blasting his fire, spreading out the range to burn all his enemies. As he did, the A.I. reported Helios's status. "_All damage recovered. System stable._"

"Don't think we're through!", Noah said, bringing out two abilities. "We can take all the heat you dish out! **Double Ability Activate! Gaian Hammer…**"

Steam started to pour out of Wilda's body, hiding him in a smokescreen from behind the wall. Wilda readied himself to move. Then, Wilda began to lift himself out of the steam, his feet producing steam to somehow grant him aerodynamics. He flew high in the air, descending towards Helios while gaining momentum behind his fist. The flames utterly consumed his form, but Wilda powered through it with almost no effort.

He landed right in top of the cyborg, punching him with all the might and momentum he could muster. The force behind the punch actually dented the metal armor, though it was quickly repaired by FARBAS Infinity.

"**...plus Hyper Eruption!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth. "Burn!", he roared viciously.

Right where Wilda's fists were embedded into the ground, red hot lava began to rise up. The magma slowly rose up to cover Flare Wilda's arms, allowing his fists in the lava. His arms were glowing red hot when he pulled them out and readied himself to hit Helios.

At the same time, the exact places where Wilda's fists had struck the ground kept spouting their magma, which began shooting up like a geyser.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900+300+600=1800)=8200_

_Infinity Helios: 5100_

Flare Wilda grabbed Infinity Helios with both fists, the magma coating burning into the cyborg's body. Wilda muscled Infinity Helios, using his grip to pull the metal Bakugan directly onto the lava geysers. Wilda wasn't hurt by it, but the only thing keeping Infinity Helios's armor from melting off was FARBAS Infinity. Still, the magma began to rise above Helios's body, searing everything it touched.

"_Warning! Rate of damage surpassing repair rate. Warning! External temperature exceeding safety limits. Unable to regulate internal temperature. Total system damage: 13%... 18%... 24%..._"

Jack whistled in appreciation. "Nice move", he congratulated.

"It won't be long until he counters", Noah grunted, keeping a composed expression. "He's not done yet. Get ready."

"It appears that you've come here with an actual plan", Gus remarked. "But it won't be enough. _Nothing_ you try will _ever_ be enough! **Ability Activate! Cyclone Havoc!**"

Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the sky consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 1800-600=1200)=7600_

_Infinity Helios: 5100+600=5700_

The powerful twister began to spread out the magma surrounding Infinity Helios, splashing it in all directions. Flare Wilda, being the closest, bore the worst of it, and it hardly affected him. But the twister began more and more chaotic by the second. Wilda was forced to step back or be flung into the air.

"Keep the pressure on! Don't let up!", Jack called, bringing out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Aqua Impulse!**"

Mystic Elico raised his right hand, pointing and out stretching it directly at the cyborg Bakugan's tornado. He then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm.

"Time to… shut you down!", Elico declared, beginning his attack. His right hand blasted out a extremely large and high pressure torrent of water.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1800+400=2200, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 1200)=8000_

_Infinity Helios: 5700_

The water torrent cut through the green winds, defusing the twister easily. It gave way to a cloud of steam.

"You know that you just cooled down the lava", Noah told Jack. "Right?"

The steam parted to reveal Infinity Helios, breathing hard with the damage he had taken. His lower body was covered in hardened igneous rock, having been cooled by both the twister and Elico's water. With a single roar, he sent out a shockwave that broke down the rock, giving Infinity Helios free reign once more.

"You're certainly more entertaining than before", Gus remarked. "But it doesn't matter. His Baku Pod shone another ability. "**Ability Activate! Warfire!**"

Infinity Helios opened his maw, raising his head to aim at a spot above the Spectres' Bakugan. His mouth filled up with bright red flames and energy, but they condensed into a high intensity sphere of red fires.

Then, Infinity Helios shot the high intensity fireball at his targeted spot, the heat palpable even to the Spectres as it reached that spot. Then, the fireball broke apart above each of the opposing Bakugan, sending small bursts of fire and energy in all directions.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400-500=900, Cosmic Ingram: 1400-500=900, Mystic Elico: 2200-500=1700, Alpha Percival: 900-500=400, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-500=400, Flare Wilda: 1200-500=700)=5000_

_Infinity Helios: 5700+500=6200_

"We'll draw their fire!", Robin volunteered. His Baku Pod formed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Armored Triumph!**"

Ingram dove in front of Elico, putting himself between Skyress's attack and his ally. He flapped his six wings powerfully, sending a gust of wind at the incoming energy attacks. The energy bursts were barely slowed down by the winds.

Still, Ingram had enough time to complete his defensive move. His wings folded onto his body and covered every spot on his form in preparation for the impact, even as he charged the energy alone.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900+500=1400, Cosmic Ingram: 900+500+500=1900, Mystic Elico: 1700+500=2200, Alpha Percival: 400+500=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 400+500=900, Flare Wilda: 700+500=1200)=8500_

_Infinity Helios: 6200-500=5700_

The innumerable fire and energy bursts connected first and foremost with Ingram's defense. The point effect has been nullified, but the power was enough to create a sizable explosion. The hemisphere hid Ingram from sight, and when it dissolved, Ingram had vanished from sight.

"He… vaporized?", Gus questioned. A smirk grew. "One down, then. Five to go, so who's next?"

"Don't be… so sure!", Ingram's voice shouted at Gus. Before Gus could make sense of it, Infinity Helios's shape began to swell under him. Ingram emerged from the shadow and almost immediately put Helios into a headlock from behind.

"_What?!_", Gus raged.

Robin smirked. His Baku Pod was shining his **Gale Echo **ability. "Ingram can't hold him forever. Who's going?"

"I will!", Chris volunteered with her next ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Dual Turmoil!**"

Alpha Percival readied himself for his counter, keeping his grip on his swords. Each hand neared each other, bringing the flat hilts of the two swords together. As they met, they snapped together, forming one large, double bladed sword, with each sharp blade opposite the other. After a few seconds of the connection, each blade began to glow bright purple, being enhanced by the fusion ability.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1900, Mystic Elico: 2200, Alpha Percival: 900+600=1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 1200)=9100_

_Infinity Helios: 5700_

Percival quickly approached his single opponent, who was totally restrained by Ingram. Helios struggled, but couldn't break out of the hold in time. Percival spun his double blade with his approach, building up momentum for his slash. Right before Percival was close enough to strike, Ingram dropped down into the shadows again.

"No time to counter", Gus grunted.

Percival then brought down one blade of the double sword, scoring a deep gash down Helios's left arm. The gash was quickly repaired by FARBAS Infinity, but Percival was still spinning his blades. The blades hit the right leg, then made an X on the chest, then was blocked by Helios's right arm.

They stood still for a moment, with Helios and Percival glaring each other down. The armor coated arm blocked one end of the double sword.

"You've beaten us before", Percival growled, slowly shifting his stance. He tightened his grip on his weapon, his eyes flashing with malice. "You will not beat us again!"

As if sensing her Bakugan's intentions, Chris stepped forward with a closed fist. "Do it, Percival!", she yelled. "Bring that freak to his knees!"

With lightning quick movements, Percival switched the blades clashing against the arm, striking the limb from the other side. The quick slash allowed the blade to slice straight through the armor, detaching the hand from the forearm. The hand slid off the arm, landing on the ground with a thud.

Infinity Helios roared in pain as he fully processed his mutilation. His left hand gripped the stump, which crackled with sparks of electricity. "_Warning! Critical damage detected. Hyper repair sequence activated._" Black energy began to fill the stump, creating an energy construct of the limb. That energy slowly consolidated into matter.

Gus's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "You… _dare_…"

"Are you sure about that?", Soon asked. "That was rather… brutal."

"Maybe it's time to _get_ brutal", Chris replied. Though it was contained, rage flashed in her eyes. "He'll be vulnerable while he's repairing that damage. A perfect opening to do some damage!" She developed another ability on her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

As soon as Chris called the ability, the double bladed sword dissolved into purple mist as Percival readied his next attack. Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw, though he couldn't be seen in the thick fog. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth.

With a loud roar, Alpha Percival unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at Infinity Helios at point blank range.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1900, Mystic Elico: 2200, Alpha Percival: 1500+400=1900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 1200)=9500_

_Infinity Helios: 5700_

With FARBAS Infinity occupied with restoring Helios's arm, it couldn't react to Percival's energy blast. With the close range only enhancing the power, the intensity slowly pushed Percival back to the others. Helios, in contrast, could only stand and take it, having to focus on reporting the limb.

Several seconds later, the energy fully consolidated into mass, restoring the arm to perfect condition. Helios could finally focus on Percival's attack. "_Warning! Damage sustained: 31%... 36%..._"

"I'm not doing this again", Gus said, readying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster!**"

While Helios was enduring Percival's blast, the plating on his chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power, directly into the purple energy assaulting him.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400-700=700, Cosmic Ingram: 1900-700=1200, Mystic Elico: 2200-700=1500, Alpha Percival: 1900-700=1200, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-700=200, Flare Wilda: 1200-700=500)=5300_

_Infinity Helios: 5700+700=6400_

Within only a second of the two energy blasts contesting, Percival's own attack broke apart. Helios's black blast ripped through the air on its way to the opposition.

"We're not just going to lie down and play dead!", Ben growled, readying his own ability. "Noah, you shield the others."

"Right", Noah agreed, generating his own ability. "Ready when you are!"

Ben smirked as he called out his next move. "**Ability Activate! Blazing Twister!**"

Noah went next. "**Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Part of the black blast nearing Turbine Dragonoid and his allies separated from the attack. It was drawn toward the dragon, and began twisting around the Dragonoid and rising into the air, with orange fire co-joining the flames. It turned into a large tornado of energy and fire.

Then, the tornado converged in the air, going back down to Turbine Dragonoid. The Dragonoid somehow absorbed the power into his body, a red aura appearing and intensifying proportionally to the firepower he was absorbing. Meaning, the aura was incredibly thick.

At the same time, Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground.

The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

_(Phantom Brontes: 700+700=1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1200+700=1900, Mystic Elico: 1500+700=2200, Alpha Percival: 1200+700=1900, Turbine Dragonoid: 200+6200+700=7100, Flare Wilda: 500+700+400=1600)=16100_

_Infinity Helios: 6400-700=5700_

The black beam clashed with the rock barrier, splitting apart into five parts. The igneous rock totally reflected the blast, until it finally subsided.

"Damn it!", Gus swore. _They're… different_, he thought. _More skilled. More coordinated. More troublesome. What happened?!_

Then, Turbine Dragonoid unleashed his power. "I'll incinerate you faster than you can recover, monster!", he promised. He uproared viciously, releasing a wave of hot air out against Infinity Helios. "BURN!"

The heat wave collided against Infinity Helios, pushing back the cyborg. He grunted as he tried to maintain his composure. "_Warning! Detecting massive power output from Turbine Dragonoid. Warning! Damage sustained: 58%... 70%..._"

Gus inhaled sharply as he realized that his Bakugan was getting overpowered. His mind, unbidden, flashed back to a moment just the earlier day:

' _"This is it!", Hydranoid outcried from the literal eye of the storm. Each head blasted forth a massive amount of dark plasma, beelining at Infinity Helios._

_He was in no condition to dodge. The dark plasma hit Infinity Helios without issue, scorching any resistance he might have had left. The sheer power was enough to knock him far away to the ground._

_And Infinity Helios wasn't the only one affected. Once the plasma began pulsating, it threw Gus far away. He landed on the ground hard. He groaned, trying to get back up, but failed a first attempt. He took in a sharp breath, in clear pain._

_Meanwhile, Infinity Helios was lying on his back. What wasn't cracked was scorched, and what wasn't scorched was half melted. His eyes closed. "_Warning! Damage sustained: 110%. Repair system offline. All systems offline._" He glowed his deep black color, but not because he was gaining power. His body shrunk down to ball form, expelling all his amassed energy, and he dropped near Gus._

_Gus's second attempt to rise managed to get him on his feet. He looked around for his Bakugan, only to find it at his feet in ball form. Under his mask, his pupils shrunk with surprise. "_What_?", he gasped._'

_No_, he thought. _I can't be that pathetic again. I _can't _lose again. Not again!_ "_NEVER_ AGAIN!", he proclaimed. He aggressively started typing on his Baku Pod, which began to generate and assemble black particles.

"_Ready: Bombaplode._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Gus yelled, throwing ahead the device. It reached the besieged cyborg Bakugan, creating a flash of deep black coloring.

It gave way to reveal Infinity Helios. The circular pad connected to his back was replaced by the center of the Battle Gear. That, in turn, connected with five different cannons. Four of them were directly above and below the cyborg's arms. The fifth, much larger than the rest, was above Infinity Helios's head. The Battle Gear shared Infinity Helios's color scheme.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1900, Mystic Elico: 2200, Alpha Percival: 1900, Turbine Dragonoid: 7100, Flare Wilda: 1600)=16100_

_Infinity Helios: 5900_

"He's got Battle Gear?", Soon questioned.

"We may be in trouble", Jack deadpanned.

"Understatement of the millennium", Gus responded. "You're far more skilled than before. Consider this finishing move a sign of respect. **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Bombaplode Catastrophe!**"

The five cannons of Bombaplode all focused onto the two enemies, while each one doubled the length of its barrel. Then, each cannon charged up a massive amount of black energy. Infinity Helios let out a deafening roar as his power climbed titanically. The haze of the energy forced the heat wave away from Helios, giving the cyborg free reign.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1400, Cosmic Ingram: 1900, Mystic Elico: 2200, Alpha Percival: 1900, Turbine Dragonoid: 7100, Flare Wilda: 1600)=16100_

_Infinity Helios: 5900×3=17700_

"What the- it _tripled_?!", Chris said, shocked.

"LET THEM HAVE IT!", Gus shouted. "ATOMIZE THEM, INFINITY HELIOS!"

Infinity Helios responded soundly. All five cannons released a titanic beam of black energy ahead. The five beams closed in on each other, fusing into one even more monstrous attack. The beam closed in on the Spectres, shrouding them and their Bakugan in a world ending power. When it reached their position, the result was a massive explosion of the black energy. The hemisphere of the explosion grew to even reach Infinity Helios.

The chamber's walls and ceiling crumbled from the power of the Battle Gear. The explosion kept going, obliterating everything in its path.

Once the explosion finally dissipated, the area was completely changed. Everything in front of Infinity Helios, including the entrance tunnel to the compound and even part of the ceiling, was leveled, reaching all the way to the outside. Sunlight shone down on the battlefield.

The Spectres opened their eyes, assessing their damage. Besides the dust coatings and heavy weariness, there was no damage.

"We're… we're alright?", Robin asked, stupefied. "We were in the dead zone of the blast! How-?"

He was cut off with a loud groan. The six Spectres looked to see their Bakugan bending over them. Every one of them were greatly scorched by the blast. Without any more delay, they all glowed their Attribute colors and dropped to their battlers.

_Soon: 40%_

_Robin: 40%_

_Jack: 50%_

_Chris: 50%_

_Ben: 50%_

_Noah: 50%_

Infinity Helios glowed black, shrinking down to ball form, and the Battle Gear shrunk as well. Both dropped into Gus's hand.

"Thank you, Wilda", Noah said as he picked up his Bakugan. The others also spoke their gratitude.

"I can hardly believe it", Soon remarked. "He kept that kind of trump card in reserve all this time… and that Infinity Helios can even _handle_ that kind of power level. It's inconceivable."

"We were fighting harder than ever", Ben said. "We prodded the beast one too many times. He snapped back."

"We're not out yet", Jack said. "All that proves is that he's getting desperate. If he's getting desperate _this_ early, we may be better off than it seems."

"That's a good point", Chris said. "We got pretty close, and we won't fall for the same trick twice. We'll take him down."

Gus, on the other side of the field, was breathing hard. "Yes…", he muttered. "Come try again. You will never defeat me!" He took a Gate Card out and tossed it down. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", seven Brawlers, from both sides, yelled and unleashed their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Seven different flashes, with the black opposing six colored ones. They heralded the arrival of ready of the seven combatants.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"No mercy!", Gus shouted, displaying another ability immediately after the Bakugan appeared. "**Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster!**"

"Whoa! He's already using his strongest attack?!", Jack questioned.

The plating on Infinity Helios's chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power. The energy ripped through the air to blast to the opposition.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900-700=200, Cosmic Ingram: 900-700=200, Mystic Elico: 900-700=200, Alpha Percival: 900-700=200, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-700=200, Flare Wilda: 900-700=200)=1200_

_Infinity Helios: 1200+700=1900_

"Reckless attack", Soon chided. "Jack. I'll hold off the attack. Can you nullify it?"

Jack nodded readily. "Too easy." Both of them developed their counter abilities.

"**Ability Activate! Osiris Dominion!**"

"**Double Ability Activate! Torrent Shield, plus Elemental Surge!**"

Phantom Brontes's body began to light up a bright yellow aura. The aura began to intensify at a rapidly increasing pace, as Phantom Brontes's aura heightened considerably. The jester began laughing uncontrollably.

The yellow energy consolidated in the air around Brontes, forming battle axes made clearly of yellow energy, both hilt and blade. Eight in total, one for each hand. Phantom Brontes took hold of each axe, positioning them to point at his opponents.

At the same time, Elico reached out with his two arms, seemingly doing nothing but trying to intercept the incoming cold front. Elico began to force moisture in the air and out of his body, condensing it into a wall of water as a shield, surrounding him and all his allies.

And then, all of a sudden, Mystic Elico's body began to light up a harsh blue aura, the Aquos symbol on his chest glowing especially brightly. The blue energy quickly transferred out of Elico's form, imbuing itself into the water shield.

_(Phantom Brontes: 200+1600+700=2500, Cosmic Ingram: 200+700=900, Mystic Elico: 200+700+400+500=1800, Alpha Percival: 200+700=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 200+700=900, Flare Wilda: 200+700=900)=7900_

_Infinity Helios: 1900-700=1200_

The black beam struck the enhanced water shield, casting ripples throughout the liquid. Second after second, the blast's power was deflected through the water. Infinity Helios finally baked his attack, and only then Elico took down the shield.

"Go, Brontes!", Soon exclaimed.

The jester jumped ahead of his peers, brandishing his energy axes to strike at Infinity Helios. "Here I come!", Brontes jeered.

"Don't be so sure", Gus snarled, bringing out another ability. "You'll never get close! **Ability Activate! Camo Abyss!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to surge even more intensely with power, his energy aura heightening even more. His form let out a comparatively mild pulse of energy, one that was blue, that buffeted his six opponents, especially Brontes. Then, Infinity Helios's body shimmered in and out of sight, like a mirage, until his form utterly disappeared from view.

_Infinity Helios: 1200+600=1800_

"Brontes, don't panic!", Soon said. "Throw your axe blades! You'll be bound to score a hit."

Brontes aimed his hands, and axes, all in eight different directions, trying to map out Helios's trajectory. He threw them all at once, all in the different directions he mapped out. Seven struck the far wall and dissipated, but the eighth landed in the air with a metallic clang, remaining in the air.

"Our light will reveal you for all to see!", Soon said, unrelentingly utilizing two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Ghost World, plus Fusion Ability Bright Nightmare!**"

Brontes began by spreading out each arm, elongating them as far as possible. Mystical yellow energy gathered all around Brontes as he charged up his attack. Brontes sent out his mystical power at the "floating" axe, actually hitting Infinity Helios. As he reappeared into view, yellow energy then engulfed the opposing Bakugan in the mystical field.

Infinity Helios's body didn't move at all. His eyes were wide in shock. His limbs slowly trembled as fear overwhelmed his senses.

Then, all of Brontes's arms sent out a pulse of yellow energy at the incapacitated target. The cyborg dropped to his knees, yellow energy permeating throughout his body.

_(Phantom Brontes: 2500+400+600=3500, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=8900_

_Infinity Helios: 1800-400-200=1200_

"He's vulnerable! Take him!", Soon called out.

Chris and Ben both pulled out an ability each, readying them in unison.

"Ready to do this, oaf?", Chris asked.

"Like you even need to ask", Ben sniped back. "Let's thrash him!"

"**Ability Activate! Thunder Oblivion!**"

"**Ability Activate! Blaze Impulse!**"

Alpha Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions. With an enraged roar, Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight ahead, right at Infinity Helios.

Then, Turbine Dragonoid lurched forward, gathering energy within his mouth for the umpteenth time. Instead of flames, though, a massive amount of flaring red energy gathered in his maw, slowly building up. Then, the dragon unleashed his amassed power, sending a beam of red energy at Orbit Helios.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 900+500=1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+500=1400, Flare Wilda: 900)=9900_

_Infinity Helios: 1200-500-500=200_

Dark lightning and pressurized firepower impacted the immobilized Infinity Helios st the same time, creating twin explosions of Attributed power. The incapacitated cyborg was's flung back by the power, but he was already on his knees. The chest armor was scorched by both attacks.

"I won't be beaten by you… children!", Gus yelled a promise, generating two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar, plus Plasmatic-!**" He only stopped once he realized the abilities weren't flashing, like they were supposed to. _No! Ghost World is _blocking _my abilities! Damn! How could I have been so… stupid?!_

"Thanks for the opening!", Robin called with a predatory smirk, actually _activating_ his ability. "We'll take it, don't you worry. **Ability Activate! Sky Force - Extreme!**"

Cosmic Ingram became cloaked in a green aura of Ventus power. He soared upward at an even greater velocity than he was just before, vision of the green aura blurring with the heightening altitude and acceleration. When Cosmic Ingram reached a high enough altitude, he stopped for a single moment.

Then, Cosmic Ingram began to descend at a rapid pace towards the opposition. His cloak began to light up at an even greater intensity. Barrages of throwing stars made of that same kind of green energy shot down onto Infinity Helios, all while Cosmic Ingram was flying back down to strike at him.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 900+600=1500, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 900)=10500_

_Infinity Helios: 200_

_The round's just started, and I'm already being forced to bring out FARBAS Infinity_, Gus remarked, pulling out said card. _They're pushing me harder and harder. If this keeps up… NO. I _CAN'T _lose to these imbeciles._

The green energy shurikens began to hit Helios, slicing into the metal armor a bit. Helios groaned weakly, obviously in pain. The yellow light engulfing him remained strong. The cyborg's pupils were dilated in an animalistic terror.

"For Robin!", Ingram called as he neared Helios's location.

"For nothing!", Gus countered, using two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity, plus Gravity Demon!**"

Infinity Helios's body then began to emit an increasingly harsh power, which began to show as a black aura condensed around him. It's rate of increase didn't seem to slow down at all. In fact, it was speeding up. The yellow glow faded away, and the fear disappeared.

As Infinity Helios's power climbed higher and higher, the signs of battle all over his body began to reverse. An automated, computerized voice began to speak. "_Ghost World effect analyzed. Total system damage: 77%. Repairing…_" All of the scorch and slash marks began to fill with black energy, which faded away to reveal the metal armor in pristine condition. Helios stood up, glaring down the incoming Ingram.

Then, Ingram collided with the cyborg, all of his momentum proving to be nothing against Infinity Helios. Helios's eyes glared at the opposition's green aura of Ventus power, flaring up against the cyborg to try and break out. The cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide.

Then, the green energy was sapped away from Ingram's form, entering Helios's mouth. The green shurikens also dissipated, going into the cyborg's mouth. The black aura glared up just a little bit more.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 1500-600=900, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 900)=9900_

_Infinity Helios: 200+1600+600=2400_

"He absorbed the momentum of my attack, as well as the point effect", Robin observed. He watched as Helios applied both hands to grip Cosmic Ingram, who groaned in pain.

"If Ingram doesn't get out of there soon, he's toast!", Jack said.

"And with Ingram that close to Infinity Helios, we can't attack without making a huge risk of hitting him", Noah added.

"It's fine", Robin replied, already having an ability ready. "Trying to escape with brute force would be pointless. Especially for Ingram's skillset. I have a better idea. **Ability Activate! Gale Split!**"

Ingram's body, even from within Helios's grasp, began to glow green with a fresh energy influx. Then, his body erupted in a green explosion. Scores of Cosmic Ingram duplicates appeared, each one producing dozens on their own. In no time, Ingram duplicates were all over the place.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 900+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 900)=10300_

_Infinity Helios: 2400_

Helios squeezed the Ingram in his grip, intending to crush the real one to dust, but it dissipated into mist. It was a fake. Helios looked at the swarm around him, which kept crossing flight paths with each other, making themselves as hard for Helios to track as possible.

"I'll just blast them apart!", Gus yelled, pulling out yet another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!**"

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air. They began to home in one the dozens of Ingram duplicates, intending to destroy them all.

Duplicate after duplicate was blown apart by the lasers, leaving behind clouds of smoke, but the last one managed to retreat behind the other Bakugan. As the laser missiles closed in, Ingram called. "Now!"

Noah responded, developing another ability to block the upcoming attack. "**Ability Activate! Igneous Shield!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth, then pulled them back, out of the ground. The places where Wilda had impacted the ground began to light up bright red. Within a few moments, red hot magma spotted from those spots, rising up high above the combatants. As it kept rising, the magma cooled impossibly quickly, turning into a wall of shiny, black obsidian.

The laser missiles connected with the igneous rock, each one resulting in an earth shattering explosion. The combined power was enough to chip away at the rock wall, but Wilda's defense held together throughout the barrage.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 1800, Alpha Percival: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 900+400=1300)=10700_

_Infinity Helios: 2400_

"Ok, Elico! Now!", Jack called out.

"I agree", Elico stated. His body began to emit a multicolored light, as his form subtly shifted its shape. When it was over, blue had converted to red, and a different symbol rested on Elico's chest. "Attribute change… PYRUS!"

"They knew I'd use my barrage attack to wipe out those duplicates, so they used an appropriate defense?", Gus murmured to himself. "And then Jack could change Elico's Attribute freely, when I couldn't react. When… no, _how_… did they get so coordinated?" He faced all of his enemies. "What happened?! How did you improve so much in so little time?!" They didn't bother with a response. "ANSWER ME, SPECTRES! NOW!"

"He's breaking down", Robin noted. "Is that good or bad?"

"He'll be more dangerous in the short term", Ben replied. "Lash out more and more. Stoke his fire into an inferno of uncontrolled rage."

"But it'll burn out quickly", Chris inputted.

"Exactly", Ben replied. "All we need to do is keep on doing what we're doing."

"Music to my ears!", Jack said, bringing out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Pyrus Meteor!**"

Elico raised his right gauntlet claw, expending red energy out of his body. The energy rose up like steam, until it consolidated high in the air, turning from transparent red energy into a large ball of rock. When Elico released the rock, it fell to the enemy, violently erupting in flames as it descended.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 1800+500=2300, Alpha Percival: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1300)=11200_

_Infinity Helios: 2400_

"All of your efforts mean exactly _less_ than nothing!", Gus roared. "Finite power will _never_ defeat _infinite_ power! **Double Ability Activate! Plasmatic Surge, plus Cyclone Havoc!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds.

The power amassed in Infinity Helios became so great, it pulsed out in waves. The ground beneath his feet began to crumble.

Then, Infinity Helios lifted his head up and roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the sky consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eerie of a vicious cyclone birthed of Ventus energy.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 1300, Mystic Elico: 2300-600=1700, Alpha Percival: 1400, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1300)=10600_

_Infinity Helios: 2400+300(×7)+600=5100_

The flaming rock collided with the enhanced tornado, with the two elemental forces trying to defuse each other. Within moments, though, the winds extinguished the fires, and the rock was broken apart by the light power.

"I'll help cover your counterattack", Chris remarked, bringing out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him from outside view, even as his opponent's light empowered twister tried to clear the fog.

As the dark fog continued to spread, however, it began to break apart Helios's black aura, but it was instantly replenished by FARBAS Infinity.

Percival stood in the thickest part of the fog, intensifying it evermore. His power level ascended to _1800_.

"One twister for another", Robin said, bringing out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Cosmic Cyclone!**"

As Robin called out his attack, Cosmic Ingram's body began to exert an insurmountable amount of green Ventus energy up into the atmosphere above.

Green winds appeared in the air, reaching from the ground to the sky, high above the field. They began to circulate around Cosmic Ingram in a ferocious twister of Ventus power, only intensifying at an increasing rate.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 1300+600=1900, Mystic Elico: 1700, Alpha Percival: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1300)=11600_

_Infinity Helios: 5100_

Ingram's twisters began to manipulate Percival's dark fog, forming a combination attack of dark wind power. The dark twister collided with Helios's light enhanced twister, the polarities complete opposites of each other. The two cyclones were enough to pull in the debris in the ruined chamber. Seconds later, the two twisters canceled each other out.

"How are you still going?", Gus sneered. "I've blasted you with enough force to blow away the Brawlers _four_ times over! Enough to blow _you_ away at _least_ twice over! How are you still resisting!?"

The Spectres didn't respond. There wasn't a need. It only increased Gus's ire. He loaded another ability in. "Your persistence is overdone, so when I hit you this time, you'd better. Stay. Down! **Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster!**"

The plating on Infinity Helios's chest began to open up once again. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power, for the third time that battle. The energy ripped through the air to blast to the opposition.

Brontes chuckled with disbelief. "How many times are you going to make the same mistakes?", he ridiculed.

Soon pulled out another ability. "Brontes! **Spectral Enhancement!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, readying the chosen counter to the incoming attack. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent an energy shockwave outwards, which began rolling over the field.

The yellow shockwave combated against the black beam, but the black beam was almost immediately pushed back. The effect was nullified, and the power was neutralized.

"Stop fighting back!", Gus ordered, readying two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Gravity Demon, plus Plasmatic Surge!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes glared at the opposing side's energy wave, which neared his position by the second and began to empower them all. The cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide. As he did, the shockwave transformed fully into a beam of yellow energy, entering Helios's open maw. Helios's black aura flared up drastically.

Then, Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds, before it assimilated into the black aura.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500, Cosmic Ingram: 1900, Mystic Elico: 1700, Alpha Percival: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400, Flare Wilda: 1300)=11600_

_Infinity Helios: 5100+2400+300(×7)=9600_

"He just keeps growing stronger and stronger", Noah said. "What are his limits?"

"You'll never find out", Gus smirked, reaching out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Silent Land!**"

The card below activated, in response to Gus's call. The white glow started to intensify around each of the Spectres' Bakugan.

Dragonoid tried to fly into the air, but his body was being held in place. "Can't… move!", he yelled.

"Oh, you thought I'd use Warmonger, yes?", Gus taunted. "You guessed wrong. Now there's no way you can keep fighting!" He craned his head upward, letting out a maniacal laugh. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Think again", Soon countered, snapping Gus out of his victory rant. She uploaded another ability card.

"No! You can't!", Gus roared. His eyes widened as he remembered something. _Wait… she used Osiris Dominion at the beginning of the round. That means… NO!_

"**Ability Activate! Terra Impurity!**"

Phantom Brontes began to light up bright yellow, adjusting his hands to touch the Gate Card. Silent Land had no effect on Brontes's movements. Then, he suddenly forced a lot of his own Haos energy down into the ground, to counteract the active Gate Card. Wherever the light touched, the white glow dissolved into the regular battlefield. Then, like an illusion, the entire Gate Card melted away. His other allies began to resume their movements, as well.

Brontes chuckled as he sneered at Gus. "You got outmaneuvered by your own creation. Good move."

"No! NO! Stay down!", Gus screamed, abandoning any semblance of composure, bringing out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Warfire!**"

Infinity Helios opened his maw, raising his head to aim directly at the enemy Bakugan. His mouth filled up with a different kind of attack: bright red flames and energy, but they condensed into a high intensity sphere of red fires.

Then, Infinity Helios shot the high intensity fireball at his targeted spot, the heat practically palpable. Then, the fireball broke apart on their way to the opposing Bakugan, sending small bursts of fire and energy at all six of them at once.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3500-500=3000, Cosmic Ingram: 1900-500=1400, Mystic Elico: 1700-500=1200, Alpha Percival: 1800-500=1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 1400-500=900, Flare Wilda: 1300-500=800)=8600_

_Infinity Helios: 9600+500=10100_

Jack and Ben were the next to pull out an ability, both of their Pyrus Bakugan standing ready to attack. The two called out their abilities simultaneously.

"**Ability Activate! Blazing Claw!**"

"**Ability Activate! Dragonic Firebomb!**"

Elico rushed up to the incoming fire rain, raising his gauntlet claws to attack. The sharp blades on each hand began to heat up drastically, glowing red with heat as Elico neared Helios's attack.

Dragonoid, meanwhile, does out his wings, channeling enough energy into the metallic parts to make them glow bright red. With a loud roar, the wings shot out dozens of glowing red energy orbs ahead of the group, to counteract Helios's own barrage.

_Mystic Elico: 1200+300=1500, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+400=1300_

When the fire bursts got close enough to Elico, he slashed with his gauntlet claws, bisecting the bursts and effectively neutralizing them. Dragonoid's firebombs also proved effective, impacting large clusters of Helios's attack and canceling them out. Within moments, the way was clear.

Elico advanced without fear, with Dragonoid's remaining firebombs beside him. He got up close to Infinity Helios and stuck one gauntlet claw in Helios's chest, and the other in the neck. The damage was mostly repaired by FARBAS Infinity, but then the firebombs exploded, doing more damage, and Elico's blazing gauntlets were still inside Infinity Helios.

Gus was about to bring out another ability to repel Elico, but then he realized _where_ Elico had struck. _With his gauntlets where they are, continuously damaging Helios's chest _and _neck, I can't use Ragnarok Buster or Clamor Quasar. He's severely limited my options. _

"_Damage sustained: 39%. Repairing…._" Still, Infinity Helios kept up the black aura, continually reparing the damage, but between Dragonoid and Elico's efforts, it wasn't fast enough. "_Damage sustained: 42%. Repairing…._"

"He won't stand there forever!", Noah called, readying another ability. "We need to take him down now!"

"My thoughts exactly", Chris agreed, brandishing her own ability.

"**Ability Activate! Hyper Eruption!**"

"**Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

Flare Wilda reared back both of his fists, facing the ground directly in front of him. After a second, he slammed both fists into the earth.

Right where Wilda's fists were embedded into the ground, red hot lava began to rise up. The magma quickly spread across the battlefield, reaching Infinity Helios within moments. It began to climb up the cyborg's body, scorching the armor as it did.

Elico was also affected by the magma. He grunted, but preserved. "Glad I'm Pyrus now", he muttered. He put just a bit more effort into impaling Helios. Once the magma reached chest level, Elico finally pulled out and pulled away from Helios.

Then, Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth. The bright glow of the amassed energy shined across the field and reached Helios's eyes.

"You're finished!", Percival promised ferociously. He unleashed the energy in a large beam, aiming right at the cyborg Bakugan. With magma restraining his lower half, Helios had no chance of evading the blast. It struck his upper body, scorching it with all the power Percival could muster.

_(Phantom Brontes: 3000, Cosmic Ingram: 1400, Mystic Elico: 1500, Alpha Percival: 1300+400=1700, Turbine Dragonoid: 1300, Flare Wilda: 800+600=1400)=10300_

_Infinity Helios: 10100_

Dragonoid, Percival and Wilda all kept up their most recent abilities, attacking Helios from long range. Wilda's magma slowly charred his legs. Percival's blast and Dragonoid's firebombs coordinated in decimating his upper body. FARBAS Infinity worked overtime to repair the damage, but it couldn't fully keep up. "_Total system damage: 68%... 75%... 81%..._"

"Give it everything you've got, Turbine Dragonoid!", Ben encouraged. Dragonoid put even more effort into the attack, forcing out the energy orbs at an even greater rate than earlier. They all focused onto Infinity Helios.

"Now! Don't hold anything back!", Chris yelled. Percival responded, putting even more effort into the blast. The purple energy nearly doubled in intensity within moments, carrying over to assault Helios with even greater power.

"_89%... 97%... 105%. Repair system offline. All systems offline_." The mechanically enhanced dragon began glowing pure black, sending out a pulse of energy. Enough power was released st once to blast away the lava from his outer body. Then, Helios shrunk down to ball form, doing to Gus's feet.

_Gus: 60%_

The six Bakugan all reverted to ball form, releasing their energy as they shot to their battlers' hands. The Spectres caught their Bakugan, glancing at each other with victorious smirks.

"We did it", Soon exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I guess Gus _can_ be beaten, after all", Ben said.

"Shut up!", Gus roared, glaring at the Spectres through the mask. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" His mouth contorted into a sneer. "_Six_ of you, working together… and all you could do was _repeat_ Alice's brief success against me."

"Wait… Alice knocked you down by herself?", Chris asked, before a dumbfounded smile appeared on her face. "Well, she _is _the best."

Gus's she only worsened, before his face slackened with a realization. "That's it… you _didn't_ improve yourselves on your own. She trained you to treasure me on again, didn't she? Didn't she!?"

"What if she did?", Robin countered casually.

"That's it! Your lives are forfeit!", Gus promised. "I am through with playing around with you! When I'm finished with you, you'll beg for it to end!"

"Then why are you still talking?", Noah demanded, holding his Gate Card. "Stop talking and follow through! Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card centerfield, allowing it to expand and cover the field one more time.

"Bakugan, brawl!", seven Brawlers, from both sides, yelled and unleashed their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Merely moments later, the seven Bakugan all rose up onto the battlefield. Infinity Helios's body was steaming slightly, but was otherwise undamaged. But all of the Bakugan were breathing heavily, Helios most of all.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900, Flare Wilda: 900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 1200_

"Wait… look at Helios", Noah said, pointing out a subtle difference in Helios's composure and stance. "I think he's tired."

The others took a closer look at the enemy Bakugan, realizing Noah was correct. "Holy crud. Noah, you're right", Jack awed.

"It must have been from the previous round", Chris rationalized. "Doing that much damage to his machines must've exhausted his body."

"Does that mean he'll go down more quickly?", Soon asked.

"I wouldn't count on it", Robin replied. "Especially if FARBAS Infinity still works at the same pace. It won't matter how tired the flesh is if the machinery makes up for it."

"How right you are, Robin", Gus sneered. "Infinity Helios's _flesh_ might be tired, but he'll still fight at 100% potency! It's _why_ he is greater than any other Bakugan in history. No matter how many times he's knocked down, he'll _never_ wear out!" He flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity!**"

Infinity Helios began to fire up a faint black aura, which emitted from the cracks of his metal armor. The A.I. began to speak. "_Self diagnostic complete. Total system damage: 0%. Activating preparatory recovery sequence._"

"He's not going to give us an inch", Chris realized. "We'll have to fight for every blow we strike."

"You're far too optimistic", Gus growled, generating two more abilities. " You'll never get the chance! **Double Ability Activate! Plasmatic Surge, plus Camo Abyss!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes looked at each of the opposing Bakugan, scanning them all one by one. His eyes shrunk as his body began to glow a yellow aura. That yellow aura only increased in power, brightness and intensity significantly within only a few seconds.

As the cyborg's power surged, it pulsed a single time, creating a shockwave of energy. As the shockwave struck and buffered the six Bakugan, Helios's form disappeared from sight.

_Infinity Helios: 1200+300(×7)+600=3900_

"You can't hide from us!", Noah called out, bringing out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Quake Barrier!**"

"God idea, Noah!" Flare Wilda began to glow a bright orange, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him. Then, Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in an energy shockwave.

The shockwave rolled over the field, bypassing Wilda's allies with no notable damage. As it kept going, though, it overcame Infinity Helios, stripping his invisibility, as well as all his amassed power.

"_Quake Barrier analyzed_", Helios's FARBAS spoke up. "_Restoring power._" The black aura flared up again, as potent as it was merely seconds beforehand.

"They weren't using Quake Barrier to defuse Infinity Helios", Gus realized. "They needed an attack that affected a large area to smoke him out."

"It's my turn, now!", Ben yelled loudly. As Turbine Dragonoid's eyes fixed onto Infinity Helios, Ben developed _three _abilities at once. "**Triple Ability Activate! Exodus Dragon, Blaze Impulse, plus Fusion Ability-**"

"**FIRE SURGE!**", Ben and Dragonoid called out in unison. Turbine Dragonoid opened his mouth, letting out another roar of dominance before beginning his attack. His mouth began to light up a bright orange color, the maw within both heating up and gathering flames. Within moments of flames appearing in Dragonoid's maw, a massive amount of flaring red energy gathered in his maw, slowly building up as well.

Then, to conclude the attack, the energy and flames began intensifying far beyond what it was before. Turbine Dragonoid's body began to emit a red aura, but it was quickly transferred to his mouth, owing up the attack even further. His eyes blazed red with might.

"I'll… incinerate you! Your FARBAS can't help you here!", Dragonoid promised, before he lurched forward, finally releasing all of the amassed power. Orange and red flames, combined and intensified by red energy, shot out towards Infinity Helios, superheating the air around it as it progressed.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+600+500+800=2800, Flare Wilda: 900+400=1300)=7700_

_Infinity Helios: 3900_

The combined firepower struck Helios had on, the searing blaze hot enough to burn even Helios's armor. FARBAS Infinity maintained Helios's integrity, but Helios was slowly driven back.

"Intense", Chris remarked.

"If we're going to press our advantage, we'll have to attack with everything we've got", Ben said. "Either put up, or shut up."

"You will never overcome my power!", Gus called out, generating another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Demon!**"

Infinity Helios's eyes glared at the opposing powerhouse, who glared back as he processed his power, decimating the area around him. The cyborg Bakugan let out another roar and opened his mouth wide.

Dragonoid's powerful attack began to emanate a red light, being converted into nothing more than red energy. That energy siphoned into Helios's mouth, beginning to incorporate itself into the cyborg's power. Helios's aura began intensifying immensely.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900, Cosmic Ingram: 900, Mystic Elico: 900, Alpha Percival: 900, Turbine Dragonoid: 2800-1900=900, Flare Wilda: 1300)=5800_

_Infinity Helios: 3900+1900=5800_

"Your power is mine to take!", Gus declared. "Nothing can beat the sheer power Helios possesses! NOTHING!"

"Shall we put those words to the test?", Soon challenged, uploading three abilities at once. "**Triple Ability Activate! Spectral Enhancement, Ghost World, plus Fusion Ability Bright Nightmare!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out all eight of his arms, readying the chosen counter to Helios's powerful energy. Each hand began glowing a mystical yellow energy. When he was ready, he sent an energy shockwave outwards, which began rolling over the field.

Once it reached Infinity Helios, the yellow shockwave stripped away a large portion of Helios's black aura, sending it back to Turbine Dragonoid. The dragon lit up in a red aura, being heavily empowered.

"Thank you", Dragonoid regarded his Haos ally.

"My pleasure", Brontes responded, Cibrian his attack. Brontes began by spreading out each arm, elongating them as far as possible. Mystical yellow energy gathered all around Brontes as he charged up his attack. Brontes sent out his mystical power at Infinity Helios, connecting with the target within moments. As the burst struck Infinity Helios, yellow energy then engulfed the opposing Bakugan in a mystical field.

Then, all of Brontes's arms sent out a pulse of yellow energy at the affected target. The pulse struck, intensifying the mystical aura combating Helios. But the cyborg seemed completely unfazed.

_(Phantom Brontes: 900+400+400+600=2300, Cosmic Ingram: 900+400=1300, Mystic Elico: 900+400=1300, Alpha Percival: 900+400=1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 900+1900+400=3200, Flare Wilda: 1300+400=1700)=11100_

_Infinity Helios: 5800-1900=3900_

"_Ghost World analyzed. Bright Nightmare analyzed. Restoring power level_", Helios's A.I. reported. Moments later, the black aura overcame the yellow field. Helios fixed his gaze onto Brontes, forming a look of slight rage.

"You'll _never _keep me down! So shut up and stop trying!", Gus said, bringing out two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A, plus Ragnarok Buster!**"

Infinity Helios took a single step forward, his new stance allowing him to better endure the energy blast and more readily launch his upcoming counter.

The circular attachment connected to Helios's back began to glow bright red, the small cannons facing upwards glowing especially brightly. The cannons then sent dozens of red lasers, rapid fire, straight up into the air. Then, the laser missiles angled downward to strike the Spectres' Bakugan.

As that happened, the plating on Infinity Helios's chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

Then, Helios roared with a vengeance, unleashing the potent black energy that he had amassed in his chest cannon in a concentrated blast of power. The energy ripped through the air to blast to the opposition.

_(Phantom Brontes: 2300-600-700=1000, Cosmic Ingram: 1300-600-700=0, Mystic Elico: 1300-600-700=0, Alpha Percival: 1300-600-700=0, Turbine Dragonoid: 3200-600-700=1900, Flare Wilda: 1700-600-700=400)=4400_

_Infinity Helios: 3900+700=4600_

"Can someone cover this? Elico's got something to do", Jack requested, reaching out with his hand. "Elico!"

Elico quickly responded, lighting up a multicolored glow as he changed Attribute once again. The alteration was almost instantaneous, ending up with Elico in his Darkus variant.

"I'll draw in his fire", Robin said quickly, forming two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind, plus Armored Triumph!**"

Cosmic Ingram suddenly flapped his wings and ascended high into the air. He spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them. And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane.

The harsh winds were directed to the laser barrage, pushing them all and adjusting their course. The missiles were all redirected away from the Spectres' Bakugan and exploded in the space between both sides.

Then, Ingram dropped quickly to the ground, placing himself directly in the black blast. He flapped his six wings powerfully, sending a gust of wind at the incoming energy attack. The energy burst was only slowed by the winds, but kept going after only a moment.

Still, Ingram had enough time to complete his defensive move. His wings folded onto his body and covered every spot on his form in preparation for the impact, even as he charged the energy alone. The black beam connected with Ingram's defense, but was split apart and deflected.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1000+1300=2300, Cosmic Ingram: 0+500+1300+500=2300, Mystic Elico: 0+1300=1300, Alpha Percival: 0+1300=1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 1900+1300=3200, Flare Wilda: 400+1300=1700)=12100_

_Infinity Helios: 4600-700=3900_

"He completely deflected my attack?!", Gus demanded, flabbergasted. "No… I _won't_ let this happen! **Ability Activate! Cyclone Havoc!**"

Infinity Helios roared with all his might, green energy pouring out of his mouth and high into the air. The green energy rose to the sky consolidating into green clouds.

Then, those clouds began to descend back to the ground in a funnel shape, accompanied by increasingly harshening winds. Within a few moments, Infinity Helios was standing in the eye of another vicious cyclone birthed of his energy.

_(Phantom Brontes: 2300, Cosmic Ingram: 2300, Mystic Elico: 1300-600=700, Alpha Percival: 1300, Turbine Dragonoid: 3200, Flare Wilda: 1700)=11500_

_Infinity Helios: 3900+600=4500_

"Hey, Chris", Jack regarded, raising his Baku Pod. "Why don't we show Gus some Darkus strength?"

"Good idea", Chris agreed. Both of them formed two abilities each.

"**Double Ability Activate! Dark Diffusion, plus Thunder Oblivion!**"

"**Double Ability Activate! Shade Nightmare, plus Elemental Surge!**"

Alpha Percival's body began to exude a thick fog of dark purple energy, which began to spread throughout the area. It obscured him and his allies from outside view. The dark fog was pulled into Infinity Helios's cyclone, slightly lessening the intensity of the Ventus attack.

Then, Percival started to gather his focus, heightening his powers. After a moment, he became cloaked in an aura of purple colored energy. The aura began to crackle like lightning, a couple stray bolts surging in all directions. With an enraged roar, Percival unleashed a huge bolt of purple lightning straight through the fog, right into Helios's twister.

The lightning bolt struck the green twister, and the electricity surged through it, circulating throughout the artificial storm. Moments later, the tornado dissipated, leaving Helios vulnerable.

"Go!", Percival egged on Elico.

Mystic Elico put both of his hands together, channeling his energies into them both at the same time. The concentrated energy only condensed ever more, to the point where the Darkus power spread throughout Elico's arms.

Before he unleashed his attack, though, Mystic Elico's body began to light up a harsh purple aura. The Darkus symbol on his chest was glowing especially brightly. Mystic Elico delayed only a moment, to channel that power into his arms, to fuse the two abilities into one extremely powerful attack.

Then, Mystic Elico spread out both of his arms, which was the needed catalyst to release the dark energy. A power shockwave of dark energy ripped through the air, heading right for Infinity Helios.

"I'm not finished yet!", Percival added, his body unleashing another focused bolt of dark lightning at Infinity Helios.

No longer protected by the cyclone, Infinity Helios suffered a direct hit from the multiple Darkus attacks. The dark entry pummeled his outer armor, and the lighthouse surged through his machinery, causing major damage.

_(Phantom Brontes: 2300, Cosmic Ingram: 2300, Mystic Elico: 700+500+500=1700, Alpha Percival: 1300+400+500=2200, Turbine Dragonoid: 3200, Flare Wilda: 1700)=13400_

_Infinity Helios: 4500_

"Every time I attack, they just nullify and counter my abilities", Gus growled. As the attacks finally let up, he saw FARBAS Infinity go to work, restoring the physical damage. But he also saw Helios get increasingly worn out, breathing even harder than the start of the round.

"He's wearing down", Robin said, also noting Helios's tiredness. "It's working!"

"You will not bring me down!", Gus yelled, developing another two abilities. "I'll crush you like the insects you are! **Double Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar, plus Quake Impulse!**"

Infinity Helios's maw began to open, a great amount of red and orange fire surging within and gathering to critical mass. His power started to climb rapidly, an aura of red power appearing around him, only to combine with the black aura. With a moment to focus all the power, Infinity Helios unleashed a column of flames directly ahead of him.

Then, Infinity Helios's form began to glow in yet another aura, this one having the orange coloring of Subterra. He roared for the umpteenth time that battle as the aura spread out in a 360 degree shockwave. Then, the ground began to shake. The earthquake began to destabilize the already ruined chamber, while the fire blast neared the Spectres' Bakugan.

_(Phantom Brontes: 2300-400=1900, Cosmic Ingram: 2300-400=1900, Mystic Elico: 1700-400=1300, Alpha Percival: 2200-400=1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 3200-400=2800, Flare Wilda: 1700-400=1300)=11000_

_Infinity Helios: 4500+800+400=5700_

"Well, he's got some bite", Ben growled. "It's time to bite back. Noah, get a nullification ability ready, if he tries anything smart."

"Got it", Noah agreed.

"I've got some bite, too", Jack said. He quickly formed another ability.

"Then let's go!", Ben called out, shining his own ability.

"**Ability Activate! Darkus Exodus!**"

"**Ability Activate! Blazing Twister!**"

Mystic Elico began to glow with a dark purple aura, his power beginning to heighten. The aura formed thick tendrils of the substance, which cut through the flame blast and latched onto Infinity Helios.

The cyborg groaned as the tendrils began to swell with excess power, which transferred back to the source. Helios's power wasn't affected, even outside FARBAS Infinity, but Elico's aura surged powerfully as the tendrils returned to him.

After a moment, some of Elico's dark energy was drained away from him, twisting around Turbine Dragonoid and rising into the air. Moments later, Dragonoid released orange fire and fuzed with the energy. It turned into a large fire tornado.

Then, the flames converged in the air, going back down to Turbine Dragonoid. The Dragonoid somehow absorbed the flames into his body, a red aura appearing and intensifying proportionally to the firepower he was absorbing.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1900, Cosmic Ingram: 1900, Mystic Elico: 1300+4500=5800, Alpha Percival: 1800, Turbine Dragonoid: 2800+3000=5800, Flare Wilda: 1300)=18500_

_Infinity Helios: 5700_

"This power… incredible!", Elico shouted. His dark energy surged, creating a shockwave of Darkus power.

"I've felt better", Dragonoid admitted. "But it's more than enough!" His blazing aura pulsed, as well, sending out a fiery shockwave.

The two equally powerful energy pulses pushed against Helios's flames and earthquake, and still packed enough force to force Helios several steps back.

"First Elico gained power proportionally to Helios's power increase, then Dragonoid matched that power", Gus growled.

"_Warning! Large power output from targets: Turbine Dragonoid and Mystic Elico. Warning! Threat level red!_", the FARBAS Infinity A.I. identified. Helios growled in challenge, but his power was, for once, eclipsed.

"That won't help you!", Gus shouted, bringing out another pair of abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Gravity Demon, plus Bolting Breaker!**"

Infinity Helios's aura began to fluctuate once again, with his mouth opening and beginning to draw in Turbine Dragonoid's aura of power. His tail began to crackle with black lightning, aiming at Elico to wipe out _his _ability. "_Attack systems operational. Begin attack._"

"Oh, no you don't!", Noah countered, putting his readied ability into effect. "**Ability Activate! Terran Flare!**"

Wilda reached his arms back, turning his body to face Infinity Helios. His glowing red chest began to intensify its glow immensely, with Flare Wilda readying his power for another attack.

"Not… this time!", Wilda exclaimed. The red glow then shone on the enemy, making Helios grunt in pain as his armor was superheated and he was slowly fried from the outside in. His aura stabilized, and the tail's lightning discharged uselessly.

"Not they nullified my abilities before I could even begin to attack", Gus muttered. "How are they still doing this? Even with Gehabich backing their corner…"

"You're finished!", Dragonoid proclaimed. He and Elico let out another wave of their amassed energy, unleashing their power against Helios. Combined Pyrus and Darkus power pushed against Helios, searing away his defenses.

The A.I. kept track of how much cabbage was being done, and it was at a rapid pace. "_Total system damage: 48%... 59%... 71%... 84%... 97%..._"

"NO!", Gus retorted, shining his next ability. "I won't fall! Not like this! **Ability Activate! Battle Warrior!**"

The outlines of Infinity Helios's metal plates began to emit a deep black energy, glowing brightly considering the color. Infinity Helios then let out a loud roar, which blasted out as a sonic shockwave at the six enemy Bakugan.

Helios's shockwave only slowed for a single instant, while it was combating Elico and Dragonoid's own shockwaves. Still, Helios overcame his enemies' attacks, and impacted all of them with Battle Warrior.

_(Phantom Brontes: 1900-1000=900, Cosmic Ingram: 1900-1000=900, Mystic Elico: 5800-4900=900, Alpha Percival: 1800-900=900, Turbine Dragonoid: 5800-4900=900, Flare Wilda: 1300-400=900)=5400_

_Infinity Helios: 5700+500=6200_

As soon as the black shockwave reached the Spectres' Bakugan, it stripped away all of the power they amassed. Dragonoid and Elico looked shaken from their drastic loss of power.

"All of that work… for nothing!", Elico yelled, frustrated.

"We're still in this!", Dragonoid encouraged his allies. "Keep going!"

"I can't let you do that", Gus said. His frantic tone disappeared, replaced by one of cold rage. "I know how good you are now. If you're given an inch, you'll take back the lead." The pupils of the mask shrunk, mirroring his real eyes underneath. "That's why I _won't_ give you an inch. It's time to show you my brand new trick." His Baku Pod developed that said ability. "It's time to finish this! **Ability Activate! Mauser… IMPACT~!**"

Like it would have gone with Ragnarok Buster, the plating on his chest began to open up. It separated into three different doors and opened up Helios's gut, showing a large cannon underneath. It was already charging black energy within.

This time, however, the energy began to intensify beyond any Ragnarok Buster. The black aura enshrouding Infinity Helios disappeared, the power diverting to the cannon. The FARBAS A.I. spoke up: "_Transferring power from all systems. Back cannon offline. FARBAS Infinity system offline. All abilities offline._" The black energy's charge reached critical mass, sending out pulses of energy. "_Chest cannon charge at 3000% capacity. Ready to fire._"

_(Phantom Brontes: 900-600=300, Cosmic Ingram: 900-600=300, Mystic Elico: 900-600=300, Alpha Percival: 900-600=300, Turbine Dragonoid: 900-600=300, Flare Wilda: 900-600=300)=1800_

_Infinity Helios: 6200+600(×6)=9800_

"Mauser Impact… is Helios's strongest attack", Gus declared. "This time… YOU WON'T SURVIVE!"

"You've got to be kidding me!", Chris exclaimed.

_This ability _can't _be nullified or absorbed in any way_, Gus thought. _There's nothing they can do to stop me this time._ "Infinity Helios, FIRE!"

Helios roared mightily, finally releasing the compressed energy. The black blast shot out, the size and intensity almost unheard of. It was almost the size of half the chamber. The only comparison from before would be Helios's Battle Gear.

"We've got nothing to match that", said Ben. He balled his fists. "Dammit… we've got nothing!"

"Not exactly", Noah muttered.

"What do you mean?" Soon's voice had an edge to it.

"There's one move we've got. If our Bakugan can take it, it'll totally trump anything he could do hereon." Noah's tone was melancholy. "If they can't… they're finished. And so are we."

"We don't have any other choice", Wilda called to his partner, sensing the nearing energy blast. "I know what you're planning. We can take it! DO IT!"

Noah fixed onto Helios's blast with a determined glare. "All right!", he called, reaching out with his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Ego Meinzer!**"

The Gate Card glowed seconds before Infinity Helios's attack would hit it's marks. A split second before the blast would strike, it went into effect. It erupted into a storm of energy, imbuing each of the Spectres' Bakugan with a monumental amount of energy. They were all consumed in all of that energy, making them glow with bright and harsh auras of energy.

The six combined auras were enough to repel all of Helios's attack. The black energy was nearly entirely scorched away by the combined power the six contained.

"_Impossible…_", Gus whispered, wide-eyed, watching his final battle gun prove spectacularly inferior.

"This… POWER!", Alpha Percival roared. His purple aura pulsated powerfully.

"**KROOAAHH!**", Turbine Dragonoid exclaimed. Not even _he_ had this much power before.

"No way…", Gus murmured. "How did they… no. Ego Meinzer increases each of the user's side's power levels to 200 over the highest opposing power level. That means-!"

_(Phantom Brontes: 300+9700=10000, Cosmic Ingram: 300+9700=10000, Mystic Elico: 300+9700=10000, Alpha Percival: 300+9700=10000, Turbine Dragonoid: 300+9700=10000, Flare Wilda: 300+9700=10000)=__**60000**_

_Infinity Helios: 9800_

The six auras began to spread around the battlefield, altering the arena in a monumental way.

Percival's aura leached into the upper atmosphere, covering the sky in dark clouds, much like how Hydranoid's power would. "**RAAGH!**"

Brontes began to shine a bright neon yellow color, the epicenter seemingly brighter than the sun itself. "**GRAHH!**"

Ingram's Ventus aura began twisting around him, creating a massive twister that was powerful enough to even uproot trees half a mile away. "**KROOAAHH!**"

In the midst of his titanic power surge, Elico's Attribute change had canceled, transferring back to Aquos. His power, therefore, rose up like Ingram's, liquidating into a massive hurricane. "**YEEAASS!**"

Wilda's orange aura sapped down into the ground, shaking every bit of earth in the battlefield. The ground below his feet cracked, sending up an avalanche's amount of rocks. The rocks and debris shot away from Wilda in all directions. "**OOAAGGHH!**"

Dragonoid found himself in the center of a powerful inferno, fueled entirely by his Pyrus aura. It sent fiery shockwaves in all directions. "THIS… IS… fine…", he managed, taking the power better than his peers.

The six auras fused together, making a rainbow aura that was equality stunning and powerful. A single pulse of the combined energy ripped throughout the arena, decimating everything in sight. The back walls of the chamber was almost entirely broken down. At the other side, the forest was almost entirely uprooted, even a mile away.

"All of that power…", Robin murmured. "I get the idea, but this is higher than any of us have gone. They may not be able to take it."

"Come on, guys!", Noah called out. "You can do this! Once we do, there's nothing even Infinity Helios could do!"

Wilda breathed hard, barely containing his new power surge. "We… we can take this!"

"This… he's right", Ingram voiced agreement. Slowly, each of them started to settle with their power, stabilizing their auras.

_They're still immobilized by the power gain. Now's my chance-!_, Gus thought, about to use his Battle Warrior. That's when he realized Helios's current circumstances.

The cyborg was standing completely still, the black aura completely gone. His chest cannon was smoking, but spent. "_Error! FARBAS Infinity system offline. Error! All attack systems offline. Rebooting…_"

_No! That won't work!_, Gus despaired. _Mauser Impact drains power from all other internal systems to charge it. Now that they've survived it, it's left Helios completely helpless! He can't activate any more abilities! How did this happen?!_

"No! I've still got one more chance!" Gus took out the Battle Gear, throwing it swiftly at Infinity Helios. "Battle Gear Boost!"

Moments later, Helios had Bombaplode fully equipped and primed for battle. The cannons aimed at each of the opposing Bakugan team. "_Battle Gear system online. Fire when ready._"

_(Phantom Brontes: 10000, Cosmic Ingram: 10000, Mystic Elico: 10000, Alpha Percival: 10000, Turbine Dragonoid: 10000, Flare Wilda: 10000)=60000_

_Infinity Helios: 10000_

"GO DOWN!", Gus shouted, along with his last, final effort. "**BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVATE! BOMBAPLODE CATASTROPHE~!**"

The five cannons of Bombaplode all focused onto the two enemies, while each one doubled the length of its barrel. Then, each cannon charged up a massive amount of black energy. Infinity Helios let out a deafening roar as his power climbed beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

_(Phantom Brontes: 10000, Cosmic Ingram: 10000, Mystic Elico: 10000, Alpha Percival: 10000, Turbine Dragonoid: 10000, Flare Wilda: 10000)=60000_

_Infinity Helios: 10000×3=__**30000**_

"Even with that kind of power… we're still ahead!", Noah called.

"HOLD NOTHING BACK, INFINITY HELIOS!", Gus yelled, desperation forcing itself into his voice. "REDUCE THEM TO DUST AND ASHES! **GO!**"

All five of Helios's Battle Gear's cannons released a titanic beam of black energy ahead. The five beams closed in on each other, fusing into one even more monstrous attack, threatening to hit all six of his opposing Bakugan at once.

Once it hit the multicolored aura, however, the beam stalled heavily. Black energy pushed against the combined powers, sending ripples throughout the air.

"You will not…", Percival groaned, "... surpass us again! Not this time!"

Chris and Jack both loaded another ability. "Let's take him down!", Chris called.

"Music to my ears", Jack agreed.

"**Ability Activate! Primal Gunner!**"

"**Ability Activate! Aqua Impulse!**"

Alpha Percival opened up his mouth wide, slowly gathering energy within his maw, though he couldn't be seen in the thick fog. That energy consolidated into an orb of purple and white energy, growing just ahead of Alpha Percival's mouth.

Meanwhile, Mystic Elico raised his right hand, pointing and out stretching it directly at the center of the black blast. He then began to focus his power into that hand, as moisture gathered there at the same time. The entire arm began to glow blue with the compressed energy, all focused in one arm

Then, after a moment to charge up the power, they released their respective attacks through the combined aura and into the black blast wave. The Darkus beam and intensified water blast were shining especially brightly with their Attributed colors, obviously being supercharged by their sources' excess power.

_(Phantom Brontes: 10000, Cosmic Ingram: 10000, Mystic Elico: 10000+400=10400, Alpha Percival: 10000+400=10400, Turbine Dragonoid: 10000, Flare Wilda: 10000)=60800_

_Infinity Helios: 30000-400-400=29200_

The two attacks cut through the black blast, Helios's attack proving insufficient against what he was up against. The purple energy and high pressure water eventually reached Infinity Helios, blasting him back into the ruined chamber's far wall. He let out a roar of rage and pain.

"Wait… something isn't right", Noah identified. He noted the blast marks from the two most recent attacks. They weren't being repaired. "Why isn't he healing? Why did his power level go down? It's like FARBAS Infinity was canceled."

"It must've been that other ability. Mauser Impact", Robin identified. "Remember what that A.I. said? It really _did_ cancel FARBAS Infinity."

"All the easier for us!", Soon called out, bringing out another ability. "**Spirit Halo!**"

Phantom Brontes spread out his arms, channeling energy from his chest into all eight of his hands, and outward. The energy consolidated into eight identical copies of glowing rings, which he took hold of. Those rings were glowing much more brightly than any version before, being enhanced by Brontes's current power level.

Then, he spun all of his arms through the air at once, building up momentum. Moments later, he let go of the rings, launching them all at Infinity Helios.

_(Phantom Brontes: 10000+500=10500, Cosmic Ingram: 10000, Mystic Elico: 10400, Alpha Percival: 10400, Turbine Dragonoid: 10000, Flare Wilda: 10000)=61300_

_Infinity Helios: 29200_

The energy rings sliced through the air, impacting the five cannons of the Bombaplode Battle Gear. The were all sliced apart, resulting in a massive explosion that almost flung Helios face forward to the ground. His power level degraded to _29000_. "_Warning! Battle Gear system offline. Reboot process: 47% complete. Damage sustained: 51%. Threat level orange. Odds of survival: 39%._"

"The Battle Gear!", Gus shouted. "No! Just fall! Stop fighting back and go down!"

"No way", Noah said, having his Baku Pod utilize another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Quake Barrier!**"

Flare Wilda's bright orange began to intensify by the slightest degree, with his power building in a seemingly defensive aura around him. Then, Wilda's aura began to spread out of his body, spreading out in a shockwave.

_(Phantom Brontes: 10500, Cosmic Ingram: 10000, Mystic Elico: 10400, Alpha Percival: 10400, Turbine Dragonoid: 10000, Flare Wilda: 10000+400=10400)=61700_

_Infinity Helios: 29000-27800=1200_

Wilda's shockwave reached Infinity Helios within seconds. He once again let out a pained roar. Any semblance of remaining power was stripped away, leaving him with practically nothing left. "_Reboot process: 54% complete. Damage sustained: 67%. Threat level red. Odds of survival: 20%._"

"_No…_", Gus muttered, the fight draining out of him. After a second, the ferocity rushed back in. "GO DOWN!"

"We're not done yet", said Ingram, who suddenly appeared directly behind Helios.

"He used Wilda's attack as a cover!", Gus realized.

"You've got that right", Robin confirmed. He looked to Ben. "I'll force him to your Bakugan. Then, you can obliterate him."

Been cracked a brutal smirk. "I'd like that."

Robin generated his ability. "Ok. Do your thing, Ingram! **Ability Activate! Celestial Whirlwind!**"

Ingram spread out his six wings as wide as possible, allowing them to glow green as energy was focused into them. And then, all in one instant, the green aura's power was focused into a space directly in front of Cosmic Ingram, which began to glow bright with Cosmic Ingram's Ventus power. The concentrated energy allowed Cosmic Ingram to unleash a large blast of winds, equitable to those of a category four hurricane.

The powerful hurricane was more than enough to propel Helios ahead, right into the other Bakugan. The cyborg was completely out of control of his movements.

Turbine Dragonoid flew ahead, meeting Helios head on. The two dragons locked their gazes onto each other. "Now!"

"**HELLFIRE!**", Ben and Dragonoid called out in unison. Turbine Dragonoid reared up his head and let out another roar, the sound echoing throughout the area, being the loudest and most furious so far. Turbine Dragonoid's body then began to glow red at an even greater intensity, the harsh aura blazing around him. Within a few moments of the higher intensity, the aura erupted into furious flames. The flames spread to Infinity Helios, scorching his body.

"You're the one… that's going DOWN~!" The last word came out as a furious roar. His fiery aura exploded outwards in an atomic level shockwave, rolling out in all directions. And Helios was in the epicenter of the blast.

_(Phantom Brontes: 10500, Cosmic Ingram: 10000+500=10500, Mystic Elico: 10400, Alpha Percival: 10400, Turbine Dragonoid: 10000+600=10600, Flare Wilda: 10400)=62800_

_Infinity Helios: 1200-500-600=100_

Hellfire incinerated Helios's outer armor, even melting it's way inside and scorching everything. Helios exclaimed a weak roar, flames leaking out of his maw. "_Reboot process: canceled. Damage sustained: 120%. Odds of survival: 0%._" His head began to crackle with electricity, then it let out a plume of smoke. "_Artificial control system: offline._"

When Turbine Dragonoid finished his most powerful attack, he let go of the cyborg Bakugan. He dropped down to the ground, completely limp.

_Gus: 0%_

As soon as Gus's Life Gauge emptied, each of the Spectres' Bakugan began to release their energy steadily into the air. Six different pillars of light shot into the sky, carefully controlled to avoid any more damage.

"We… we did it!", Chris cheered. "We got him!"

"It's finally over." Soon let out a ragged sigh of relief.

Gus took a step back in shock. He let out a shuddered gasp. "It can't be", he insisted. "It just can't be. It's absolutely impossible."

"You thought _we_ were immature", Ben chuckled, cracking his knuckles as he approached the masked man. "Look at you now. You can't even see the reality in front of you. So why don't I spell it out: you lost."

"Sh-shut up!", Gus stuttered. He drew out a metallic hilt from his cloak, igniting a black laser blade from it. The blade sizzled the air around it. "This doesn't change ANYTHING! I'll skewer you myself!"

As the frontrunner, Ben crouched down into a fighting stance. He let out a taunting smirk. "Come and get it."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE MINE!", Gus roared, running ahead. He gripped the laser blade with both hands, charging to impale Ben. "**DIE!**"

Completely out of nowhere, a dragon's tail slapped down onto the ground behind Gus, shaking the very earth itself. With Gus being substantially closer to the impact point, the rumbling was enough to knock him off his feet. His laser blade flew out of his grip and bounced away.

Ben's stance was still stable after the rumble, but he stood up from his fighting crouch and stared at the Bakugan that caused the rumble. "What's going on now?!"

Infinity Helios glared down at Gus with nothing but rage. He snarled with what little of his mouth was undamaged.

Gus stared back with utter confusion. "What is this-?!", he began, but stopped abruptly. _No way. Did that last attack incinerate my control program for Helios?_ He took a breath in. "Helios… stand down. Now!"

Helios didn't respond. His snarl only grew more enraged.

_Oh, shit_, Gus thought.

Helios then moved his head towards the Spectres. His mouth opened up. "_The mask…_", a hollow, metallic voice rang.

Soon let out a shocked gasp. "How in the world-?!"

Ben snapped his head towards Infinity Helios. "_Stop Spectra… get the mask…_", the cyborg groaned.

Ben realized two things at the same time. One, that voice came _from_ Infinity Helios. Two, the mask was the control system. He charged ahead, racing towards the still downed Gus.

Gus slowly raised himself up, getting onto his knees. Then, Ben reached him, slamming down on him with all his strength. With a weak groan, Gus slumped down, unconscious.

Ben reached down and plucked the mask off Gus's face. He stared at it for a moment. "Nope. I'm not putting _this_ thing on."

"Why not?", Robin asked.

"Would _you_ want to wear the control system for a universe destroying Bakugan army?", Ben shot back. "I don't want to be anywhere _near _this thing."

None of the Spectres spoke up for a minute. Then, Noah stepped up. "You're being ridiculous. I'll do it." He walked up to Ben and took the mask from him. Tentatively, as if handling a nuclear bomb, he placed the object into his face.

The eyes of the Spectra mask flared up, the mask turning back on. "_Enter passcode._"

Noah looked back at the others in worry, but before he could say anything, Helios's hollow voice spoke again. "_Fallen… Mask…_"

Without any other leads, Noah repeated the term. "_Passcode accepted. Awaiting orders._"

"Stand down", Noah practically yelled. "Cancel all orders! Order all Bakugan to stand down indefinitely!"

"_Acknowledged_", the mask spoke. "_Processing… message sent._"

A collective sigh of relief came out of each of the Spectres and their Bakugan. They'd finally reached the end they'd been working so hard for. Remaining questions still plagued them, such as how did Infinity Helios gain speech, or just what to _do _with Gus now that he was finally down. But the hard part was over, now.

The present was overflowing with dark waters, but the future was beginning to brighten up once again.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until the next, and last, chapter, goodbye! **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.

XXX

Chapter 20: A New Beginning

The Neathian surface was delved into even greater chaos than ever before. Surrounding the shield protecting Neathia's city, Gus's Bakugan army was raging uncontrollably. They were blasting everything in sight, terrain or living being.

The previously lush forests were nearly completely incinerated. The ground had several massive holes in them, too. Nearby the shield, crystalline fortifications were ruined, with only the foundations left to mark their places.

All over the battlefield, the remaining forces of the Brawlers, Neathians and Gundalians were separated and attacked ferociously from all sides. Only a handful of them were actually holding their own against the enemy.

Among them were Alice and Shun. Both of them stood atop the heads of Dharak and Ingram, respectively. Both of them were in the air, firing down at the horde and combating the airborne opponents. Hydranoid stood underneath, blasting his Gazer Barrage in five different directions.

Ingram soared through the air, smashing two Alpha Percival clones at once with his Typhoon Hyper Impact. The two Percival feel down to the floor, facing away. "They just keep coming!", Ingram called out.

"Stop whining", Dharak snapped at his Ventus ally, turning his gaze to a swarm of five Cosmic Ingram. "Thunder Probe!" Dharak's body became cloaked in a fiery dark aura, heightening his power considerably. The aura allowed Dharak to charge up a large lightning blast. As a consequence of the lightning, multiple sparks surged through the air. And then, all of a sudden, Dharak sent his lightning ahead in one compressed blast.

The lightning blast struck the closest Cosmic Ingram come, then surged through each one. They all went limp, falling through the air. Several orbs from Hydranoid's Gazer Barrage finished them off.

"We can't keep this up forever", Shun said soberly.

"We don't have to", Alice called back. "You and I both know those six will best Gus and stop this."

"They haven't yet", Shun said. "They're our best chance, but they don't have any clue how far Gus would go if he's forced to."

"Overwhelming power isn't that much of a problem for them. Not anymore", Alice responded. "I pushed them really hard in our training. They'll make it."

"Stay focused!", Hydranoid called out, releasing a Blackout Trident directly in front of Dharak. It consumed a flock of Talon Skyress, destroying half of them and driving away the rest.

"Sorry", Alice said. A shadow rose up behind them, heading for Typhoon Ingram. "Shun, watch out!"

Shun turned around, seeing another Alpha Percival directly behind Ingram, charging up Darkus energy within his maw. Moments later, he fired a Primal Gunner at Ingram in point blank range. The purple blast immediately struck Ingram, making him scream in pain.

"Sorry… Shun!", Ingram managed, before he glowed green, shrinking to ball form.

"INGRAM!", Shun shouted. As he began his fall, Shun angled his descent to intercept Ingram. Reaching out with his hand, he caught his Bakugan.

"Dharak! Catch him!", Alice ordered.

"Alright. Hang on!" Dharak discontinued his flight path, beginning a steep, but controlled, descent to intercept Shun.

As Dharak got near, Shun took a grappling claw, attached to a rope, in hand and flung it at Dharak's wing. It snagged at a space in the wing. Using the rope as a leverage, Shun propelled himself atop Dharak's back.

"Not bad technique. For a human", Dharak sniped. "It's such a shame your species can't fly."

Shun opted to ignore Dharak's pestering, choosing instead to speak with Alice. "We have to keep fighting! They won't stop!"

"Who's 'we'?", Dharak questioned.

"Dharak, enough!", Alice called. She turned her attention back to the battle. She expected to see Gus's army continuing their rampage nonstop, and several of their number approaching Dharak even as they spoke.

The reality was quite different.

The Bakugan were still there, but they had stopped their destructive actions. They all ceased movement entirely, with the flying Bakugan slowly descending towards the ground. Their ferocious snarls were replaced with black, distant expressions.

Dharak narrowed his eyes. "What are they doing now?" He descended, moving right next to an Orbit Helios. The dragon didn't react at all to the close proximity to Dharak.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!", Dharak roared, slamming the sharp end of his tail into the Orbit Helios. The dragon was sent flying backwards, landing soundly, but he didn't move to retaliate. He didn't even try shielding himself.

Shun put a hand to his chin, deeply confused. "They're completely unresponsive", he said.

"They did it", Alice said, relieved. "I knew they would."

"The fight's over? Just like that?", Dharak scoffed. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Stop complaining. We've won", Hydranoid replied. "And that's what matters."

All around them, a loud uproar could be heard: the weary soldiers - Neathian, Gundalian, and Battle Brawler - who risked everything to combat this great destructive force, cheering the end of the most ferocious combat anyone's ever seen. Axe and Mira found each other relatively quickly, giving each other a tight hug in the moment of elation. Sid and Elright stood side by side, Gundalian soldiers and Neathian Castle Knights cheering around them. The celebration was all encompassing.

The Second Battle for Neathia was over.

XXX

The area that was once Gus's command bunker was in total ruin. The central chamber, which had been purposed for a battling arena, was in especially bad shape. One whole side of the chamber had been ripped open, tearing all the way to the outside. On the other side, the rock walls were cracked all over, clearly destabilized. The floor was dotted with large craters.

The area was populated with fourteen different beings: seven humanoids and their respective Bakugan. Six of both categories stood together: the group of humans and their Bakugan dubbed "the Spectres." At the edge of the arena, the seventh humanoid and his Bakugan were sprawled on the ground: Gus and Infinity Helios. The latter was moving, and glaring down at his former master, despite being charred, shattered, and otherwise broken everywhere.

Helios was by far in the worst shape among the present Bakugan. Each of the Spectres' Bakugan looked greatly worn out, pulsing their Attributed colors as a byproduct of the power they just released, but each was standing upright.

Among the humans, one was wearing the black Spectra mask, Noah. As he fully realized that he had finished the mission, and put an end to Gus's genocidal rampage, he let out a sigh of relief. "It's over", he said.

"No…", Gus muttered, struggling to rise up again. If looks could kill, his glare against his ex-subordinates would be undeniably lethal. "I won't… let you ruin… everything I've worked to achieve…"

Noah took off the mask, matching Gus's glare with one even fiercer. That last remark was the final straw. "And what about what you've ruined?!", he demanded. "You've destroyed thousands of years of human achievement within a few days! Torn planets and countless families apart! And all in the name of proving that you're invincible!" His face contorted in rage. "Well, you're not. You lost. And now, you're the one whose life will crash down around him! Maybe now, you'll understand an iota of the damage you've caused!"

"Even with all your power… you're still weak", Gus spat at the Subterra battler. "Weaker than… even any of your comrades. How pathetic."

"You've got a whacked up sense of weakness", Chris sniped. "Noah's not the most experienced, but his spirit is stronger than any of the rest of us. And way stronger than yours."

Guys groaned. "I won't… be undermined… again." He was obviously in great pain, but his eyes flashed fiercely, even dangerously, as he got onto his hands and knees. He slowly got himself off his hands and on a leg. "Not again!"

"Back… away!", Helios roared. Before they could react, he swung his tail, forcing the Spectres far away from Gus.

They all landed on their feet, quickly recovering. "He's on the attack again!", Jack called. With that declaration, the Spectres' Bakugan tensed up to counterattack once more.

"No. He could've easily killed us with that tail swing", Robin countered. "He just wants us away from Gus. But why-?"

Gus slowly stood, gazing at Helios. "Very good. I knew you were loyal."

"I… am not… YOUR PET ANYMORE!", Helios declared. He opened up his mouth wide, utilizing what little of his weakened and failing strength he could. Orange flames flickered in his maw, gaining strength and intensity by the second. "Let that be your last thought!"

"Flare Wilda!" Noah acted quickly, calling his Bakugan to action. "Steel Trap!"

"Got it", Wilda replied. He raised one heavily bulked leg, then forcing the leg back down with a heavy impact on the ground. The blow shook the entire field, even knocking down some rocks from the only semi-intact wall.

Merely a moment later, every part of Helios's body that touched the ground stiffened up. A metal coating leaked up from the earth, covering the damaged cyborg's body. Under the brunt of the metal coating, Helios's attack involuntarily flickered out.

Helios looked at Noah with an expression that didn't as bloodthirsty or enraged as desperate. "Why?!", he demanded, almost pleading with the Spectre. "He is nothing good! A monster! Why… protect him?!"

"We can't destroy him out of hatred", Noah insisted, staring down the cyborg. "Otherwise, it's the first step to becoming monsters ourselves." Still, he felt uneasy. There was something eerily familiar about Helios's tone, yet he couldn't place it…

"Why are you so angry at him?", Chris questioned. "I mean, I'm not ungrateful for your help. But why are you so hostile? Didn't he create you?"

"I'll… show you", Helios decided. "Accessing… memory banks. Activating… holographic projection." His eye flashed blue, sending out a beam of light. That light collected in front of him, forming a holographic screen.

"The A.I. commanding him was destroyed, but it seems like some of Infinity Helios's machinery remains intact", Soon said. "That's probably how his intelligence evolved so easily. The machinery unwittingly expanded his mental capacity by a considerable amount."

"What do you think he's trying to show us?", Chris asked.

"Hush", Jack said to Soon and Chris. "I'm watching."

The holo screen fixed up an image, showing… Infinity Helios. Yet he was clearly not fully formed. He was floating in the air, and his body didn't appear to be fully solid, fazing in and out of sight.

"What kind of trick is this?", Jack questioned.

"Is a digital environment", Robin realized. "Look at the background."

They did, seeing what Robin saw. The background was little more than a series of white hexagons, but they were fizzing, like a video call with a bad connection.

"Gus said he formed his army in a digital factory", Ben said. "I guess it's true."

Another voice, coming from the video, caught their attention. "Subject: Infinity Helios stable. Initiating FARBAS A.I. infusion."

Within the video, Infinity Helios opened his eyes. They were glowing bright red, even though his form was fluctuating. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He thrashed, but there was no way to stop what was coming. Only seconds later, he stopped moving.

"FARBAS A.I. infusion: complete", the voice spoke. Then, the screen shut down.

Noah's eyes widened. He finally recognized Infinity Helios's tone. He had heard the same from Rex Vulcan, only Helios's was even more pained. "He didn't just hurt you then", he guessed. "What he did to you to make you this way… it still hurts."

Helios grunted confirmation. "The machines in my body and mind… the pain never goes away… yet I cannot live without them… not anymore."

"A being such as Infinity Helios should never have even existed", Soon said. "Gus tampered with the laws of nature… and Helios paid the price."

"Now… Spectra must pay… now and forever!", Helios said. "Please… let me."

"I won't… stand by… as you discuss my demise", Gus claimed, attracting everyone's attention. He was on the move again, desperately crawling away from the cyborg.

"SILENCE!", Helios roared, startling Gus into shock. He abruptly stopped moving, fearing for his life and hating himself for it. "Beg to live… BEG!"

"No…", he muttered. "I won't go out like this, struggling to get on my knees and beg." His eyes became unfocused. "I did everything to prove myself the strongest. A worthy successor to Spectra's ideals. But even with the strongest Bakugan ever to exist… I failed."

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming?", Chris questioned.

Gus glared at his former champions. "My life is one of failure, but I won't have failed in vain." His eyes widened in realization and elation. "Yes, I see it now. I succeeded Keith. Someone else will succeed me, in turn. There will be another who realizes the truth. Your victory is temporary, as will any future victory. I've shown the path, and it's only a matter of time until someone strong enough to succeed will tread upon it." The elation found itself to his face. "Do what you will, Spectres. Gus Grav has lost, but Spectra will succeed. It's unavoidable."

"Everyone else agrees that this dude's totally crazy… right?", Jack said. The others murmured agreement.

"Was that ever even a question?", Chris countered.

"Mock me, if you wish", Gus replied. "It doesn't matter. My legacy is assured. You can't stop it."

Five of them chuckled at what they perceived: a broken tyrant grasping at straws. But Ben scowled.

"He's right", Ben declared, catching his peers' attention. "There probably will be another nutcase who tries this sort of thing. So we've gotta give ourselves as much of an edge as possible." He walked away from Gus, heading to the spot where his laser blade ended up. He gasped the blade's hilt, igniting it.

"Ben, what are you doing?", Noah asked.

"We've gotta destroy Gus's arsenal", he said. "Obliterate his drones. Burn the factory. Otherwise, it's only a matter of time before this all happens again."

Gus snarled at the threat, especially because he detected conviction. Still, he didn't waver. "You're only delaying the inevitable", he promised. But his eyes hid something that even he found difficult to recognize: doubt.

"And you're only deluding yourself", Ben said. "Once someone else gets stupid enough to repeat your mistakes, we'll be there to stop him. Face it; you've lost."

Infinity Helios glared down at Gus. "You've done so much pain", he said. "To me. To others. You don't deserve a quick end." His tail lowered to surround Gus. "You will live. To watch your… legacy… burn down around you."

"Can you guys make sure he doesn't go anywhere?", Chris asked, turning to the Bakugan.

Percival grunted. "It would be my pleasure", he swore. "He won't go anywhere."

The six battlers accepted that, heading into the only undamaged section of the compound: Gus's command center.

XXX

The humans reached the epicenter, Gus's factory, within a few minutes. Despite the gruesome battle that had just taken place, the room was nearly completely intact. Only a few rocks had fallen from the ceiling, and the machinery was still in working order.

"This might take a while", Ben admitted, holding the laser blade ready to slash.

"We must be thorough." Soon regarded the computers around them. It was above cutting edge for Earth's standards. "This is obviously a Vestal adaptation or enhancement of Earth's digital technology. Frankly, I have no idea how any of the software works. If we leave any of these computers intact, it may reserve dangerous data."

"So… destroy everything?", Jack simplified.

"Yes", Soon amended. "Destroy everything."

Ben moved with careful precision, slashing the blade blade down onto the nearest computer. It was instantly bisected, with electricity sparking in the sliced section. Ben moved onto the next, ready tp repeat the process.

"At least this is easy", Ben said.

"I'll try to open a communication to the Brawlers", Noah said. "We should keep them in the loop as much as possible. Let them know it's over."

"Good plan", Chris said. "I'll go with you."

The two went down another corridor, intent on locating Gus's communication system.

Chris looked back at Noah. "See? I told you we'd be fine", she said. "We beat him. The hard part's over."

"I know", Noah said. "And his army is at a literal standstill. Let's just take care of this."

"You seem kinda impatient", Chris said.

"I just want to get back to my family", Noah said. "You know how I left them. I need to know how they'll react after hearing everything I've done… or if they're even still alive."

"Don't think like that", Chris said. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Right", Noah agreed, but he seemed unsure. She's trying to reassure me, he thought, but she's right. I can't get distracted yet.

They reached another room, one with the same aesthetics as the rest of the compound, but there was only a single computer. It was connected to a plethora of wires, snaking up through the roof. The screen was blank, except for an English message: "Standing by for transmission."

"Well, it looks like this is the place", Noah said, heading towards the controls. He noticed the keys were in a language he didn't recognize. "Vestals have their own language system. Yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Why not try the mask?", Chris asked. "It controls the army. It might control his computers, too."

"That's a great idea", Noah commended, putting the mask back on his face. "Passcode: Fallen Mask", he said instantly.

"Acknowledged", the mask chimed. "Awaiting orders."

"Open a communication on… a Battle Brawler frequency", he commanded. Almost instantly, he took off the mask, glancing at it with disgust.

"Acknowledged." The screen in front of him showed static, obviously responding to his order. There was nothing else for a few moments, until the screen showed Keith Clay.

"Noah?", he said, only slightly surprised. "Did you succeed in your endeavor?"

"Yes", Noah said. "Gus is defeated. His army won't be a problem anymore."

"That's good to hear", Keith admitted. "We were all but overwhelmed. We'll be coming over momentarily." He paused. "Wait. Is Gus captured, or…?"

"Captured", Noah confirmed.

Keith seemed conflicted on hearing that. As relieved as he looked, he looked worried even more. "I just hope we can contain him this time."

"I doubt we'll have to", Chris said. "With everything he's done, there's no way he'll get off with even a life sentence."

The implication was obvious.

"This… is my fault", Keith said, looking away. His tone belied defeat. "The legacy of Spectra is mine, first and foremost. I was the architect of all this. I started Gus on this path. Every opportunity I had to dissuade him, I either actively pushed him forward or I failed to dissuade him. All this death and destruction is my burden to bear."

"No, it isn't", Noah said.

Keith looked back at him. "How so?", he asked, the tone empty.

Noah held up the Spectra mask. "Do you see this mask?", he asked. "Did you make it?"

"No." Keith sounded confused.

"That's right. Gus made it. You make it sound like he doesn't have free will. But he does. And he took every step of his own volition." Noah stared at the Vestal. "We were the ones who helped him in his plan. We didn't know any better. So we're trying to make up for it in action."

"I'd say you already have made up for it", Keith said. "But our situations are different. You did aid his plan, but any other semi-experienced battlers could have been just as suitable to him. You were disposable. I am the root of the problem."

He really does know Gus's mindset, Noah thought.

"Are you going to beat yourself up about this, or are you going to shut up and do something about it?", Chris questioned, speaking for the first time in a while.

Keith didn't say anything. He just let Chris continue.

"You screwed up? Guess what? We all screw up. What matters is what you do next", Chris added, defiantly gazing at Keith. "And honestly, after the hell I've just been through, I'm not in the mood to hear your whining about the 'woe is me'. You made a mistake; grow up and deal with it."

Keith winced. "Perhaps you're right. We gain nothing from this stuff loathing, and we never will", he said. "What's done is done."

"Exactly", Chris said. "You gotta move on."

"...I admit, you're perhaps the first one to not try and tell me this situation isn't my fault", Keith said. "Perhaps it is. But I can and - I daresay - have already learned from it. There's no point in further regret." He nodded to the Darkus Spectre. "Thank you, Chris. I needed to hear that."

"My pleasure", Chris replied, the harsh gaze melting into an easygoing one. "Well, we've gotta go. We're doing our civic duty in destroying everything relating to Gus's army. We'd appreciate that you do the same on your end. Goodbye!"

Keith nodded again. "It's best that we do our best to ensure this never happens again. Your suggestion is sound. Farewell, for now." A moment later, the screen blinked out, the connection cut.

Chris turned back to Noah. "Ok", she said, turning back down the tunnel they came through. "Let's get back to work."

XXX

It was nearly a half an hour later that the Spectres finally finished the manual labor.

Ben was in the computer room, slashing down the final console. It sizzled and split apart without any issue, reduced into nothing. Ben grunted with satisfaction. "Job well done", he said with a smirk. He turned back to the others, who were on their way to the tunnel back to the Bakugan. "Let's go back to Gus."

"We're already on it oaf." Chris's remark held none of the venom it previously would've. She said it with a genuine, and exhausted, smirk.

Ben returned the smirk. "I'll be sure to catch up, lady."

"Amazing", Soon whispered to Robin. "Before, they'd be at each other's throats."

Robin shrugged. "I guess surviving a near-death experience takes away that kind of animosity."

"Perhaps", Soon said.

Jack moved away from his position, beginning to walk beside Noah. He nudged the Subterra battler with his shoulder.

Noah looked shaken. "Huh?"

Jack cracked a grin. "Hey, sorry for not saying this earlier," he said, "but that move with the Gate Card was pretty good."

Noah looked confused, but then he remembered the final round of their battle against Gus. His Gate Card gave them an overwhelming lead, and eventually the win. "Oh! I was just keeping in mind how high Infinity Helios raises his power level. I knew that the line we'd last, the more Infinity Helios would power up. I just turned that against him. If our Bakugan couldn't have handled it, though…"

"Dude", Jack interrupted Noah. "That was a compliment. We were caught dead to rights, and your move turned it around. Great work!"

Noah called down, hearing that. "Oh. Thanks."

The six reentered the ruined chamber that served as the battlefield. They saw Gus, still restrained by Infinity Helios's tail. The cyborg himself was foamed by all their Bakugan, yet he looked in vastly better condition than earlier.

"Huh!? He's reparing?", Chris questioned.

Robin examined Infinity Helios. He was glowing a faint black. "He must've activated FARBAS Infinity for self-repair."

"What if it repairs the artificial control system?", Jack asked. "I'm not in the mood to shut this guy down again."

"The control system is… incinerated", Helios said. "Nothing left to… repair."

Noah let out a ragged sigh. "That's a relief." He looked over at Wilda. "How are you doing?"

"I'm Ok", Wilda answered.

"The Brawlers should be here any second to take you away, Gus", Ben taunted the madman. "Any last words before you're gone?"

Guys glared at the Pyrus champion. If looks could kill, Gus would've destroyed everyone present. "I have nothing to say to you imbeciles."

"Fine by me", Ben said. "I honestly don't care."

"You could've had everything you ever wanted", Gus said. "You're not like the others, Ben. You have a killer instinct. You were already cutthroat. You could've been a ruler, like me. I don't understand why you'd battle against me. Why?"

Ben glared down at Gus. "You don't understand? I'm not surprised. You only think of yourself." He chuckled. "Ok, I'm man enough to admit that I wasn't much better when we met. I even tried to keep the others from rocking the boat." His chuckle died down. "Then, you showed your true colors. I saw the guy I could've become: a guy obsessed with power and strength. Who exclusively looked out for number one." His glare intensified. "I didn't know why then, but it terrified me. Now, I do know why. It's because that kind of thing is stupid and idiotic."

Gus narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Ben walked away, satisfied with his point.

Just then, the air cracked at a spot nearby. Within moments, a portal opened up, with several humanoids walking through into the compound instantaneously.

Alice and Shun were the first to enter. The first thing that caught Shun's attention was the level of destruction surrounding them. "Whoa… incredible", he awed.

"This was supposed to be an underground bunker", Alice said, only pointing out how much damage was done. "I guess you at least learned how to go all out."

"Alice?", Chris remarked. "How'd you enter with Shun? I thought you were on New Vestroia, not Neathia."

Alice gave a small smile. "I left to join the battle", she said plainly.

Chris's eyes lit up. "I knew it!", she cheered. "I knew you weren't a coward!"

"I was", Alice cautioned. "But you guys helped wake me up from that."

With that, more humanoids walked truck the portal. Fabia Sheen, in her true form, and Ren Krawler, in his Gundalian form. They were each followed by six soldiers of their own armies. Each soldier was armed with a spear from their armory.

Ren tensed up when he looked at the Bakugan in the chamber. "Infinity Helios is still standing!", he yelled. Rising a look at the Spectres, he admonished them. "I thought you took Gus down!"

"They did", Helios spoke.

Fabia gasped in shock. "It can talk? It's intelligent?!"

"I won't fight…", Helios promised. He glowed a deep black, shrinking himself down to ball form. He dropped near the Brawler team. "Do what you will with me. Just… make Spectra pay."

The intensity in the atmospheres immediately faded.

Ren immediately took the initiative. "Surround Gus!", he ordered the men with him.

The soldiers tagged with uniformity. Each one took a stance to encircle Gus, then leveled their spears to keep him under control. Their spear blades crackled with energy.

Guys had an amused look on his face. "My, aren't you worried", he taunted. He showed no resistance as the Gundalian soldiers cuffed him.

"You're not fighting back", Fabia said. "In any case, you'll pay for every crime you've committed against the universe." She looked over to the Castle Knights and Gundalian soldiers. "Get him out of my sight."

Once again, Gus offered no verbal response or physical resistance. He simply allowed himself to be hauled through the portal by the dozen armed soldiers.

"Now then, we can move on", Ren said, turning to the Spectres. "If you don't know who we are, my name is Ren Krawler, ruler of Gundalia." He then gestured to the Neathian at his side. "This is Fabia Sheen, princess of Neathia."

Fabia bowed her head. "I'd like to thank you for your valiant efforts and contributions in stopping this threat. It's safe to say the entire universe is in your debt."

"It's not a problem", Noah replied without hesitating. "We were as much in danger as you. Anyone would've helped out."

"You give others too much credit", Shun advised. "It's only natural to run away from an overwhelming threat. But, eventually, you chose to face it. And that choice saved the universe."

Alice regarded them all, her face shining with pride. "You've exceeded my every expectation. Come on. It's time for your debrief."

"Wait", Robin halted. "What's going to happen to Infinity Helios?"

Alice and shun looked at the alien nobility. Eventually, Ren spoke up. "Considering his intelligence, he'll likely be tread with the same crimes as Gus."

"But it isn't his fault", Noah countered. "He had a control system in his head. Our battle burned it out."

Ren narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He looked over at Alice. "How much stock would you put in their word?"

"I trust them", Alice replied.

"Very well, then", Fabia said. "We'll give Infinity Helios a pardon." She faced the others. "We'll see you on the other side, then." She and the other Battle Brawlers walked through the portal, which remained open for the Spectres.

"You heard them", Robin called to the Bakugan. All of them shrunk to ball form, returning to their battlers.

Noah stepped up to Infinity Helios. "I'll carry you, for now", he volunteered. The cyborg's ball form went to his hand.

Then, the Spectres walked through the portal themselves. The wormhole closed, leaving the decimated bunker vacant once again.

XXX

(Four months later)

Alice found herself in a clearing of a thick forest. Pine trees surrounded the clearing, reaching up high. The whole area was slightly dimmed, the horizon just on the verge of twilight.

Alice's focus was fixed on the two buildings within the clearing. One was the log cabin that was her childhood home. The other was a larger building, with a done on one side: Gehabich laboratory.

"So this is where you grew up?", Dharak snickered on Alice's shoulder. "Not very impressive."

"I honestly never thought I'd come back here", Alice murmured, not even bothering to acknowledge Dharak's antics.

"Are you glad you did?", rang another voice.

Alice gave a wistful while out, turning to face Shun and Marucho. "Yes", she said. "I can't run from who I am. And I won't try to anymore."

"Glad to hear you say that", Marucho said. "You honestly worried me back on New Vestroia. With your passive attitude, you almost seemed like a completely different person."

"I was trying to be", Alice replied.

"But there's some things you can't change", Hydranoid said. "Even if you want to change it."

"But there are a lot of things that have changed", Marucho said, his eyes suddenly alight. He raised his arm, having his Baku Pod display a holo screen.

The screen showed a bustling city, with buildings that had that traditional rectangular shape of skyscrapers, but they had far more elegant additions incorporated into them. The streets were lined with hovering automobiles. It seemed to be a mix of Earth and Vestal designs. The population mirrored that, being a combination of humans and Vestals. Cars hovered over the roads, reaching speeds no wheeled vehicle could safely reach. In the center of the city was a large skyscraper that resembled a spire: a version of Wardington Tower that was identical to how it was before.

Alice's smile widened. "So Neo Wardington City is finished?"

"It is! ", Marucho confirmed. "Vestal's engineers are really amazing. Earth's being rebuilt with record pace, and better than ever!"

"That's great", Alice said.

"So how long are you going to stay here?", Shun said.

Alice looked back. "Until I'm needed. I'm just a call away, Shun."

Shun looked relieved. Of course, he had faith in the team that supplanted the Brawlers. But Alice was still undefeated. In

If they ever needed help, Shun knew Alice wouldn't back away again.

Just then, all of their Baku Pods began to ring, receiving a communication signal. They all immediately answered it.

The screen showed Keith and Mira, with somber expressions. Though Keith kept a straight face, his eyes betrayed sorrow, but Mira kept her composure in totality.

"It's starting", Mira said, feeling no need to elaborate. The screen shifted to reveal a different scene…

XXX

Gus was bound up in heavy restraints, though he put up no struggle to escape. Four guards surrounded the maniac, glaring him down. He was in a large courthouse, packed with people. Cameras were all over the place, all fixed on him and the nearby judge.

They want to make a spectacle of this, Gus rationalized. I'll give them a spectacle.

The judge, a human man with brown hair and no facial hair, turned to Gus. "Gus Grav, you are charged with conspiracy, terrorism, large scale destruction, illegal seizure of government property, and millions of counts of first degree murder. What is your plea?"

Gus smirked. "My plea?", he repeated. "My plea is that I am a failure. I was in position to prove for all time that I was the strongest, the most and only one deserving of life, but I failed."

"Enough", the judge snapped. "Restrain him!"

The guards moved to shut him up, but Gus still had time to speak a few more sentences. "I call on whoever knows he's destined for a life of unequaled greatness and power! The mantle of Spectra is yours for the taking! Become the ultimate destroyer! Prove your might to everyone who would question it!" Right after that, a gag was placed on his mouth, but Gus seemed content. He'd said his peace; the seed was planted. It was only a matter of time now.

"Through the insurmountable evidence, you are being judged as guilty to all charges", the judge spat. "And sentenced to execution, effective tonight."

But it was too late. The idea was out in the open, and copycats were all but inevitable now. Gus had the right to make his case, and now, the fight was bound to be resumed.

XXX

"That… could've gone better", Marucho admitted, wincing. He immediately shut off the screen, not needing to watch any more.

"I doubt he would've had it go any other way", Alice countered. "We knew he'd make his best case in the seconds he had. That broadcast was sent out to Earth, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. Someone is bound to perceive that as a call to arms."

"We'll be ready", Shun promised. "We won't get caught by surprise in this way again. If Spectra copycats do show up, they won't last a minute."

"Honestly… it might be better for us to let someone else do the universe saving", Marucho admitted. "These threats are starting to grow bigger than what we can take."

Shun's mind flashed back to an enemy from the war against Gundalia: Emperor Barodius and his Twelve Orders. Even then, the Brawlers were overall outclassed by the power of their opponents. "Yeah. We've been riding on luck and a couple powerful outliers among us for too long."

"That brings us to our successors", Ingram inputted. "Their strength eclipses our own. They'll carry on the fight."

As the conversation concluded, orange light started to bathe the area. On the other side of the manor, the sun finally showed itself above the treeline. It's color was a neon orange, and it lit up the sky.

XXX

The same sunlight was reaching Neo Wardington City, almost halfway around the world. The newly reconstructed city was bustling with people from both Earth and Vestal. The streets were dotted with hovering vehicles, driven by autopilot.

Though the rest of Wardington City had been customized in an entirely new fashion, as Neo Wardington City, the light reflective dome that signified Marakura manor appeared unchanged from the previous year.

Inside the dome, six humans stood together, facing a multitude of screens. Each one showed a different news station, from four different planets, reacting to Gus's outburst during the trial.

"-the madman named Gus proclaimed a declaration-"

"-it's estimated that between the four planets, there may be a much as a hundred people taking up the ideology-"

"-with the Battle Brawlers proven inept against a foe of this scale, who would stand to protect the universe?-"

"That'd be us", Ben answered with a chuckle.

"Gus made his declaration. It's time we make our response", Soon said.

"Are you guys ready?", Robin asked the rest.

Noah was the one to speak up. "Hold on a second", he replied. "I'm going to call my parents."

Robin gave a small smile. "Go ahead. We'll wait."

He's lucky, Chris thought about Noah. He's the only one who can still talk to his parents.

Noah quickly ran off to a nearby hallway, taking out a cellphone. Within moments, he and his parents were on a call.

"Noah", his mother called. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm alright", Noah promised. "We're just about to announce ourselves."

"Ok", said Noah's father. "We'll watch the whole thing. You'll do great."

"It's only the beginning", Noah said. "I have a lot to make up for." His face dropped. "Especially to you. I promise you, I'll become a person that can be proud to call your son."

"Noah, you already are", his mother said. "You helped save the world - no, the universe - from someone literally hell-bent on it's destruction."

"With even the short time he had to say his piece, I could tell he could be incredibly charismatic when he wanted to", his father added. "I don't blame you for the confusion he inspired in you. And how could we be upset at how you led your friends to go against him?"

"We're proud of you, Noah", his mother finished. "And we always will be."

Noah's eyes teared up. "Thanks. I needed that", he admitted. "Ok. I'm going. I love you, mom. Love you, dad. Goodbye." With that, he hung up and returned to the room.

"So, how's your folks?", Jack chimed.

"They're good", Noah replied. "I'm ready now."

"Alright", a man called out. "Take your positions." Within ten seconds, the six all lined up in a specific formation. Jack and Chris were on each end. On Chris's left was Soon, and on her left was Robin. On Jack's right was Noah, with Ben on his right. They were all composed. They'd be live soon, but they had been prepped several dozen times over.

"Three…." Spotlights shined down on them. Jack cringed, but he adapted quickly. "Two…." Half a dozen cameras fixed onto them. "One… go!"

Robin took a deep breath before beginning. "Months ago, the destructive rampage caused by Gus Grav came to an end. Gus was defeated by unnamed individuals."

"Some people out there might get stupid and buy into what Gus just said", Ben said. "Well, we're here to tell you… that's not a good idea."

"As we speak, evidence is being released to prove our following claim", Soon added. "The claim is this: the six of us are responsible for Gus's defeat and capture." As she spoke, a file was transmitted to open forums, publicizing the details of the final battle against Gus.

"So, to any Spectra copycats who might be hearing this", Jack picked it up. "We don't know who you are yet, but if you get our attention, it won't go well."

"We beat Gus", Chris said confidently. "We'll beat you, too."

"And to everyone else, we're here to protect you", Noah said. "When everyone else goes down, we'll fight and win."

"So, to let you know who we are, my name's Ben."

"Robin."

"Soon."

"Noah."

"Jack."

"Chris."

Robin was the one to finish the message. "We had many different names in the past, but from hereon, we're the Battle Brawler Vanguard."

XXX

It took over a month to get this done. Sadly, it's not because it was such a long chapter. It was because the monstrous head known as "real life" struck, and it struck hard. My apologies for the delay

In any case, this is it. It's over. I'm finished. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me.

P.S. I'm planning on remastering the first installment of this series. The story will remain intact, but I'll flesh it out more, and make the battles more fleshed out and dynamic. Until then, goodbye.


End file.
